El Quinto Acto
by MikoAucarod
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cloud tiene un accidente con una materia de Tiempo. Hay gente a la que salvar y para eso algunas personas deben morir. Autor Original: Sinnatious.
1. Capítulo 1

_**Notas de la traductora**__: Esta historia en lo personal me parece excelente. Un 'travel-fic' (historias de viajes en el tiempo) como pocos; cuenta con 38 episodios y el autor actualizaba, sin falta, cada martes y viernes. Espero poder subir los episodios a esa misma velocidad, así no tardamos tanto en terminarla xD en fin, espero disfruten tanto de esta historia tanto como yo disfruté el leerla y traducirla. Es del mismo autor que escribió 'Querido Kunsel' así que puedo asegurarles, vale muchísimo la pena. Gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas._

_.-.-.-.-.-._

**Disclaimer:** FFVII y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Esta historia fue escrita solo por diversión.

**Advertencia:** Contiene violencia y ocasional lenguaje altisonante.

**Notas del autor:** Los fanfics de viajes en el tiempo de FFVII son casi tan difundidos como los fanfics de viajes en el tiempo de Harry Potter – un subgénero para sí mismos. ¡Y apruebo esto! Las historias de viajes a través del tiempo son un placer culpable en mí. Así que era solo cuestión de tiempo, en serio, antes de que cediera e intentara escribir uno propio. Reconozco que este es un terreno trillado, pero espero que encuentren algo único en esta historia para disfrutar. La categoría es 'general' (así que desde luego no puedo quitar la vista de encima de nadie), así que por favor no me pidan que 'haga esta pareja o aquella pareja'. Amo las parejas tanto como cualquier otra persona, pero no son relevantes para esta historia.

También, solo por cortesía – Amo recibir reviews, pero si solo van a decir 'por favor actualiza', ni siquiera den clic al botón. Dudo que la gente que lo haga lea las notas de autor, pero para todos los demás - las actualizaciones serán aproximadamente dos veces a la semana, posiblemente un poco más rápido más avanzada la historia. Probablemente serán 38 capítulos.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Fue una casualidad. Un accidente. Un evento improbable que condujo a otro.<p>

Fenrir frenó en seco, el ronroneo del motor disminuyendo hasta convertirse en silencio.

Cloud estudió al zolom con una mezcla de incredulidad y precaución.

No era solo inusual – era _sospechoso_. Se suponía que los zoloms de Midgar se quedaran en los pantanos, no aventurarse en las secas y rocosas planicies que rodean Midgar.

Los ojos azules, brillantes con mako, observaron al monstruo especulativamente. No estaba deforme al menos, pero su comportamiento era extraño – merodeando y siendo furtivo, aunque por supuesto un zolom no podía _ser_ furtivo cuando se encontraba tan lejos de su elemento. No estaba protegiendo su territorio, se dio cuenta rápidamente. Estaba _cazando_.

Eso lo explicaba. El ecosistema que rodeaba Midgar aún se encontraba en un estado cambiante, aún cuatro años después de Meteoro – los pantanos obviamente también habían sido afectados. Estaba hambriento – evidentemente hambriento como para aventurarse afuera de su hábitat normal en busca de una presa.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de lo silencioso que se había vuelto. Y cómo el zolom parecía dirigirse hacia _él_.

Cloud maldijo por lo bajo. Qué mala suerte ser la única cosa que pareciera una presa a la vista.

Su mano se detuvo sobre la palanca de encendido por unos momentos, y entonces, en lugar de eso, presionó la abertura del compartimento de sus espadas. Se abrió con un fuerte _golpe_ y ensambló a First Tsurugi en una rápida serie de movimientos practicados.

_Probablemente_ pudo haber escapado del zolom en Fenrir, pero si éste había llegado tan lejos del pantano por su cuenta, podría fácilmente haber llegado a Edge, Kalm o a uno de esos campamentos satélite en el área. Tifa tendría que lidiar con él llegando más tarde de lo que había dicho. Las ranuras de materia en su espada estaban ya ocupadas, y revisó su bolsillo para revisar que sus materias Tiempo y Restauración estuvieran ahí, preparado para utilizarlas si las cosas se complicaban.

El zolom estaba cerca, deslizándose hacia él, haciendo un fuerte ruido cuando sus escamas raspaban contra el terreno rocoso. Cloud se dirigió rápidamente hacia el oeste – no deseaba que su medio de transporte primario fuera destruido durante la batalla. La monstruosidad cambió de curso, su cuerpo retorciéndose por el terreno con un propósito e intención ahora inconfundibles. El rubio preparó a First Tsurugi mientras la distancia entre ellos se acortaba, se preparó a sí mismo y _saltó_.

Los siguientes dos minutos fueron un kaleidoscopio de metal y dientes y magia y escamas y sangre. El zolom era _grande_, tan grande como Bahamut, y su cuerpo giraba y se movía en maneras impredecibles que habrían dejado aplastado a cualquiera sin reflejos de SOLDADO. Cloud lo evadió, golpeó con su espada y saltó lejos para poner más distancia entre él y la cola lacerante. Sus ojos azules se ensancharon – la cola giró en el aire – el monstruo lanzó un gruñido y él apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer girar a First Tsurugi para protegerse a sí mismo.

El impacto hizo vibrar sus dientes y el impulso lo mandó a volar libremente por el aire. El instinto fue todo lo que lo mantuvo orientado, sus rodillas se plegaron automáticamente para recibir el choque mientras aterrizaba, dejando una estela de polvo flotando mientras él se detenía. El zolom, con sus reptiles ojos salvajes y hambrientos, avanzó hacia él, abriendo sus mandíbulas anticipando la comida. Una oportunidad. First Tsurugi ascendió en el aire, preparándose para ese ataque en menos de un segundo que decidiría el destino del monstruo.

Ese fue el momento en el que todo cambió.

Sin que Cloud se percatara, el último ataque había hecho que una de las materias de su bolsillo saliera volando. Giró en el aire, flotó por un momento y entonces comenzó a caer... directamente en el trayecto de First Tsurugi.

Cloud ya se estaba moviendo – era demasiado tarde para cambiar el ángulo del ataque. Sus ojos se ampliaron a la par que la materia se rompía en pedazos bajo el golpe de la espada. El aire pareció congelarse y el sonido se volvió silencio, salgo por un extraño pitido en sus oídos y el delicado campaneo que hacía la pequeña orbe al explotar en miles de fragmentos cristalinos.

Un accidente, un error, una equivocación... y eso debería haber sido todo. Excepto Que Algo Estaba Mal.

Cloud retrocedió, olvidando al zolom, mientras el polvo de la materia comenzó a girar en el aire, brillando como los fuegos artificiales conforme los capturaba el brillo del sol del atardecer.

Acercándose. _Buscándolo a él_.

El Listón en su brazo comenzó a calentarse. En el reflejo de First Tsurugi, pudo ver sus ojos brillando, más intensamente de lo que habían hecho en meses.

Algo estaba rompiéndose, cayendo, distorsionándose, girando. Entonces, solo hubo oscuridad.

* * *

><p>En algún momento, Cloud se percató de que se encontraba en algún lugar donde no se suponía que debía estar. No estaba en la comodidad de su cama en Kalm, ni tampoco se sentía como si estuviera descansando en un catre, en la iglesia. Sus brazos se sentían duros. Estaba durmiendo a la intemperie entonces, pero el beso de la luz del sol calentaba su rostro y ¿por qué no había colocado una bolsa de dormir en lugar de caer rendido en el suelo rocoso? ¿Acaso tenía una contusión?<p>

Su conciencia era tan resbaladiza como una anguila, pero la sensación de que _algo estaba mal_, como el llamado de una sirena, lo mantenía despierto. ¿Peligro? Pero él no podía escuchar nada más que la gentil brisa sobre un páramo rocoso.

¿No se suponía que había un monstruo?

Cloud abrió sus ojos y se sentó en un movimiento suave, aunque el mundo giró a su alrededor haciéndolo marearse, de un modo que no había experimentado desde la maldición del Geostigma. Casi vomitaba – otra sensación que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo – y sus músculos dolían como... bueno, como si los hubiera aplastado un zolom.

La desorientación fue, agradecidamente, corta. Pero cuando finalmente disipó la última niebla de su cerebro, el rubio se perturbó al darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde se encontraba.

El zolom se había ido. Fenrir se había ido. El paraje parecía familiar, pero no coincidía del todo bien con su recuerdo del área. Intentando ubicar su posición basándose en los puntos de referencia conocidos, debería encontrarse un poco al oeste de donde había luchado contra el monstruo, aunque el cómo había viajado esa distancia corta sin percatarse...

Levantó su brazo para proteger sus ojos del brillo del sol. ¿El amanecer? Pero el sol se había estado ocultando en el horizonte cuando él se había encontrado con el monstruo. No había manera de que hubiera pasado ahí toda la noche. La esencia de mako podía mantener a los depredadores menores alejados de él, pero había un montón de vida silvestre en el área más que feliz para tomar una mordida de cualquier humano lo suficientemente tonto como para dormir a la intemperie. Al parecer eso incluía a los zoloms de Midgar en estos días.

Abruptamente, sacó su PHS. Ninguna llamada – eso era raro. ¿Tal vez El Séptimo Cielo había estado tan ocupado que Tifa no había tenido tiempo para preocuparse por él? Lo observó por un largo rato, sus dedos pasando por sobre los botones y después lo guardó de vuelta en su bolsillo.

El dolor de su cuerpo se mantuvo, pero considerando el dolor que había soportado en el pasado, lo bloqueó y tomó su tiempo para ponerse de pie y estirarse. Se dirigió hacia donde recordaba haber dejado a Fenrir, pero el horizonte lucía desierto. Tampoco había ninguna señal de la pelea.

Le tomó solo unos minutos de recopilación en silencio para hacerse a la idea de qué había ocurrido. Había roto una materia de Tiempo nivel Maestro con First Tsurugi, y algo había salido mal.

Personalmente, Cloud jamás había roto una materia antes – uno normalmente nunca lo intentaba, la materia era muy preciosa – pero Barret y Yuffie habían tenido accidentes antes. Tal vez no con una materia de Tiempo de nivel Maestro específicamente, pero la materia que habían roto solo se había vuelto inservible – una esfera de vidrio que eventualmente se rompería en fragmentos de mako cristalizado. Definitivamente ninguno de ellos había sido engullido por un baño de polvo brillante.

¿Quizá fue que los fragmentos de materia reaccionaron al mako en su sangre? Aerith quizá habría sido capaz de explicarlo, o quizá incluso alguno de los científicos de Reeve en la WRO, pero lo más que podía hacer era una mera conjetura. Tal vez incluso First Tsurugi tuvo que ver – la espada había sido construida de los restos de las Armas del Planeta, después de todo.

El entrenamiento y experiencia se involucraron. ¿Cuáles eran sus recursos? Listón aún se mantenía fuertemente amarrada en su brazo – lo protegería de cualquier efecto de las materias de Estado. La acarició distraídamente, recordando cómo se había apretado y le había quemado su brazo cuando la materia del Tiempo se rompió. Tal vez Listón también tenía algo que ver con todo eso.

Aún tenía algo de Gil en su bolsillo, lo suficiente para una habitación por unas cuantas noches y comida en una posada. First Tsurugi se encontraba en su arnés. Tenía algunos hiper, ultra-pociones y éteres en una bolsa a la altura de su muslo, junto con varios frascos de agua del lago de la Iglesia, en caso de que se encontrara con alguien aún sufriendo por el Geostigma. También traía consigo otras ocho materias – Todo, Neo Bahamut, Barrera, Fuego, Trueno, Cometa, además una Restauración y Atrae Chocobo en su bolsillo. Todas ellas en nivel Maestro, convirtiéndolo en algo así como un arsenal andante. No las habría necesitado para una simple entrega, pero luego de que el grupo de Kadaj le había robado la mayoría de ellas, tomó por costumbre mantenerlas siempre equipadas en caso de que algo llegase a ocurrir. Algo como esto.

Fenrir podría estar perdida, pero él podía atraer a algún chocobo salvaje para que lo llevara de vuelta a la civilización. Había pasado tiempo desde que montara a mano limpia – o en algo menos que un Chocobo negro, para ser sinceros – pero sería más rápido que caminar. Giró la materia Atrae Chocobo entre sus dedos, concentrando sus pensamientos hasta que ésta se volvió cálida en su palma, después la guardó en otro bolsillo – en uno con zipper, esta vez. Ya hecho eso, comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Atrae Chocobo solo funcionaba si había algún chocobo cerca para ser atraído – no tenía caso quedarse esperando por quien le llevara si era posible que nadie viniera.

Aunque las planicies de Midgar eran miserables para un viaje a pie. Mientras que la extensión abierta y vacía le permitía ir a toda velocidad en Fenrir, ir a pie era un poco mejor que estar rastreando el desierto de Corel. No había sombras, muy poco que mirar y demasiados recuerdos desagradables que le hacían compañía.

Desesperado por conseguir una distracción – algunos monstruos serían _bienvenidos_ en este punto – Cloud tomó su PHS mientras caminaba y lo examinó, aún desconcertado de la ausencia de llamadas. Estaba seguro que le había dicho a Tifa que volvería para el anochecer. Y también se había hecho bueno en cumplir sus promesas últimamente. Claro, en el pasado se había ausentado por días y días sin palabra alguna, pero...

Quizá ella finalmente se había rendido para con él. Gruñó suavemente ante el pensamiento y decididamente regresó el PHS a su bolsillo. Zack solía tomarle el pelo por su testarudez, pero Tifa le había golpeado por una milla. Era un alivio que no se estuviera preocupando. Particularmente no se sentía con ánimo como para llamar a Cid o Reeve para organizar un transporte de regreso desde el medio de la nada, el cual Tifa sin duda le haría hacer si supiera que estaba vagando penosamente por las planicies solo. Como si hubiera algo ahí que pudiera amenazarle gravemente.

Además de los zoloms de Midgar, aparentemente. Pero armado hasta los dientes con materia, nunca había algún peligro de perder esa batalla. A menos de que lo hubiera hecho. Era dificil de decir, ya que no podía recordar el final de ella.

Su ceño se frunció, meditando, Cloud casi pasaba por alto el sonido de las garras chocando contra las rocas. Se detuvo, levantó su cabeza y alcanzó a escuchar, guiado por el viento, un débil '¿Wark?'

Finalmente. Se dio la vuelta y el chocobo amarillo estiró sus patas y ladeó su cabeza. '¡Wark!' Las plumas de color del sol se inflaron a la par que el ave se acercaba más. Audaz, pero solo parecía curioso.

Tan pronto como lo tuvo al alcance, Cloud le dio a su cuello una suave palmada. Las plumas eran suaves y lisas, carentes de la precisión de un chocobo salvaje. Otro minuto de cuidadosa inspección reveló un collar alrededor de su garra. Domesticado. Un fugitivo, ¿o había tirado a su jinete?

"No tengo ninguna verdura," murmuró. "¿Pero me llevarías con tu dueño? ¿Hogar? ¿Granja?" Edge, Kalm, la Granja de Chocobos – cualquiera de esos serviría.

Por lo general los Chocobos eran criaturas inteligentes, pero todos enseñaban a las aves distintos comandos – él estaba haciendo un intento, esperando que entendiera al menos una palabra clave. Él hizo un sonido alegre, como quiera, y una vez que Cloud se encontró en su espalda, el chocobo comenzó a trotar a un paso decente. Cloud suspiró y se acomodó para el viaje. Claramente las palabras habían significado _algo_ para él.

Debió haber caminado más lejos de lo que pensaba, porque en lo que pareció nada de tiempo, se encontraban haciendo su camino a través de campos de cultivo, y solo momentos después, se encontró a sí mismo en medio de un pequeño conjunto de casas – muy pocas como para ser calificadas como una villa.

Algo desconcertado, desmontó del chocobo, dando palmadas en su pico ausentemente. Algo le parecía familiar, pero Cloud estaba relativamente seguro de que jamás había puesto un pie en este lugar antes – lo cual le sorprendió, considerando qué tan lejos y amplio era su servicio de entregas, supuso que se encontraría a unas cuantas horas de viaje a Edge.

Su llegada no pasó desapercibida. Una mujer de mirar cansado le observaba a través de su ventana, después de un momento la puerta se abrió y se apresuró a caminar por la calle hacia él, casi tropezando con su falda debido a la prisa. Para cuando llegó a su lado su rostro estaba colorado y su cabello se había desatado de su peinado, una mezcla de gris y café enmarcaba sus rasgos faciales.

"¡Sunshine! Oh, ¡gracias Odin!"

Cloud retrocedió antes de recordar al ave que estaba a su lado. El chocobo en cuestión se enderezó. "¿Es suyo?"

Ella acarició al ave con fervor y ésta se entregó a la atención, sus ojos medio cerrándose en dicha. "Es de mi marido. Dejé la puerta del establo abierta por solo un minuto esta mañana pero- bueno, no importa, estoy feliz de que haya regresado sin ningún daño. Han habido tantos monstruos por aquí, estaba comentando a temer lo _peor_- ¿cómo lo encontró?"

Tardíamente, Cloud canceló el Atrae Chocobo que seguía activo en su bolsilllo. "Estaba en la planicie. Le pedí que me llevara con su dueño." Hizo una pausa, preguntándose si era apropiado decir nada más – había una alta posibilidad de que su Atrae Chocobo fuera la causa de que el ave escapara del establo, para empezar – antes de agregar, "Es un ave inteligente."

"Está muy bien entrenado. Mi esposo – bueno, ya sabes, no me gusta presumir, pero él solía estar entre los mejores de las carreras. Ama sus chocobos, le compró éste a Billy cuando solo era un polluelo y lo crió por su propia cuenta. No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente por haberlo traído de vuelta, Señor-" Finalmente ella le prestó atención.

"Strife," murmuró Cloud.

Su actitud amigable se desvaneció en un instante, y se alejó con miedo. "SOLDADO..." Las palabras fueron susurradas como si se tratase de una maldición.

Había pasado ya tiempo desde la última vez que había obtenido _esa_ reacción. "No lo soy. Tampoco trabajo para Shinra." Las palabras fueron pocas y cortantes.

Ella no le creyó – nadie jamás le creía en su primer encuentro. "Pero tus ojos-"

"No me gusta hablar de eso." Y el asunto estaba cerrado. Todo el mundo siempre quería una explicación, pero era personal, y él difícilmente le diría a un completo extraño que había pasado cuatro años de su vida siendo un experimento de laboratorio, no importaba qué tan culpable se sintiera por el descontrol de un chocobo.

"Claro. Lo siento. Discúlpame." Ella se retractó, generosa ante el regreso de su chocobo extraviado.

Un extraño silencio flotó en el aire, y Cloud se sintió mal por arruinar su estado de ánimo, pero no era nada nuevo – él arruinaba el ánimo de la gente a donde quiera que fuera. Solo averiguaría lo que necesitaba saber y continuaría su camino. "¿Sabe qué tan lejos está Edge de aquí?" Ante el rostro inexpresivo de la mujer, explicó sin entusiasmo, "Pensé que sabía dónde estaba, pero debo haberme equivocado. No recuerdo que hubiera una villa aquí."

El malestar de ella no había disminuido, pero se apegó a la pregunta rápidamente, sin duda deseosa de apresurar su progreso y escapar de su presencia. "¿Edge? Edge... no estoy segura. ¡Oh! Pero mi esposo tiene un mapa – también le gusta la cartografía, ¿sabe?" Comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su casa antes de recordar al chocobo y vaciló por un minuto. Evidentemente decidiéndolo lo suficientemente confiable, le preguntó, "¿Le importaría llevar a Sunshine de vuelta al establo? Está justo detrás de la casa, solo métalo y asegúrese de que la puerta está bien y correctamente cerrada así no pueda volver a escapar. Ordenaré los mapas rápidamente, Señor Strife."

Era extremadamente extraño ser llamado 'Señor' por alguien mayor que él, pero hacía tiempo que se había resignado a recibir de la gente respeto que no merecía. Cloud solo asintió, sin palabras, y llegó a 'Sunshine' hacia el establo tras la casa mientras la mujer sin nombre - ¿Se suponía que debía preguntar su nombre en respuesta o ella no se había presentado a propósito? – levantó su falda y se apresuró a entrar a la cabaña.

Por fortuna el establo fue fácil de encontrar tal y como ella había dicho y con su amplia experiencia en la cría de chocobos, pastorear al ave dentro era una tarea sencilla. Por acto reflejo rellenó con agua el abrevadero y esparció algunas verduras en el piso, incluso se tomó un minuto con un cepillo para darle al ave un rápido cepillado. Su razonamiento le dijo que solo eran modales, ya que había montado en el ave hasta el lugar, pero una vez que terminó de atenderla, se obligó a aceptar que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Revisar el cierre del establo por tercera vez no lo haría más seguro.

Con Sunshine devuelto a su correcto lugar, Cloud se encontró a sí mismo al frente de la casa nuevamente, inconfortablemente consciente de los ojos espiando a través otras ventanas al otro lado del camino y no muy seguro de qué hacer. ¿Tenía permitido entrar? Tifa le había dado más de solo unos cuantos regaños por entrar a las casas de la gente, sin haber sido invitado cuando tenía negocios, y la mujer no se había mostrado cómoda con él. Pero tampoco quería permanecer afuera, bajo la mirada de los otros aldeanos. Hacía que su piel se tensara y le traía recuerdos de un pueblo en llamas.

Con la decisión tomada, tocó una vez y entró. Agradeció que, además de una nerviosa mirada en su dirección – tardíamente se dio cuenta de que aún cargaba con First Tsurugi – la mujer no pareciera ofendida. Sus brazos estaban llenos de libros y pergaminos laminados, los cuales dejó caer en el suelo. "No tomará mucho tiempo, Sr. Strife. Solo debo encontrar cuál de todos estos despreciables – ah, aquí está. Mi esposo es malo en cuanto al orden, como verá, juro que una vez pasó la mitad del día buscando sus lentes siendo que estos estuvieron encima de su cabeza todo el tiempo, no podría encontrar ni una sola cosa si yo no estuviera aquí para ordenar las cosas." Cloud asintió, carente de alguna otra respuesta. Ella abrió el mapa en el suelo. "Así que, ¿dónde debería empezar a buscar? No estoy familiarizada con 'Edge'."

Él comenzó a moverse un poco más cerca para mirar por sí mismo, pero al ver cómo ella se encogía, lo pensó mejor y en su lugar preguntó, "¿Qué tan viejo es el mapa?"

"Unos... ¿tres, o cuatro años, quizá?"

"Entonces, Midgar."

"¿Midgar? Bueno, ¿por qué no lo dijiste antes? No estás lejos en lo absoluto, es un viaje de solo unas horas en un buen y rápido chocobo, mi esposo-"

Cloud ya no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos habían caído en el periódico enrollado sobre la mesa. 'SHINRA DECLARA LA GUERRA' decía a través de la primera plana en letras en negrita. Una vieja reseña del inicio de la guerra contra Wutai. Otro de esos asquerosos recordatorios de los horrores del pasado.

"Sr. Strife. ¡Sr. Strife!"

Saliendo de su trance, regresó su atención hacia la mujer. "Lo lamento. Solo estaba-"

Ella siguió la línea de su visión y después suspiró. "Ah sí. Esos son malos negocios. ShinRa creando peleas, creo." Su mirada se volvió sospechosa nuevamente. "¿Está _seguro_ que no tiene nada que ver con ShinRa? Mi esposo no ha hecho nada malo, ¿sabe? Está retirado, solo ayuda en la granja de Billy y juega con sus mapas. Nunca trabajó para ellos, no importa lo que nadie más diga."

Cansado de sus sospechas, gruñó, "Una vez tuve mucho que ver con ShinRa, pero nada bueno salió de eso."

Eso pareció finalmente calmarla y una tentativa sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Claro, claro. ShinRa está lleno de buenas promesas, pero aquí importan muy poco." Había significados ocultos en sus palabras, pero, aparentemente ahora que ella había establecido a la asociación como negativa, parecía más dispuesta a confiar en él. Movió el mapa para que él pudiera verlo. "Así que, aquí estamos, Sr. Strife y puede simplemente seguir este camino de aquí todo derecho, hasta llegar a Midgar."

Cloud parpadeó, lentamente reconociendo el nombre que señalaba la mujer con su dedo. "... ¿Esto es Kalm?"

Ella pareció sorprendida, luego se rió. "¡Por supuesto! ¿No viste el letrero? Está un poco borroso, es verdad, yo sigo insistiéndole al Alcalde-"

Con un repentino sentimiento de terror, Cloud tomó el periódico. "¿Qué tan viejo es este periódico?"

Ahora la mujer pareció confundirse. "La fecha está justo ahí, ¿lo ves? No tiene ni una semana de viejo – vino durante la última entrega."

Abruptamente, Cloud giró sobre sus talones y salió apresuradamente de la casa, con el periódico fuertemente sujeto en su mano.

Afuera, observó a su alrededor con ojos más cuidadosos, su mirada azul brillante calculadora. Ahora sabía por qué sentía tan familiar el sitio. Esto _era_ Kalm, antes de que Meteoro hubiera sacado a la gente de Midgar y convirtiera el pequeño pueblo minero en una ciudad activa. Todo estaba ahí. La posada donde había relatado su falso pasado. El círculo de modestas casas. El camino sin pavimentar, tal y como lo recordaba de su primera visita. El amanecer distante, se veía de un sangriento rojizo, producto de la contaminación. Y ahí estaba el camino que llevaba a las minas de mitril.

Imposible.

Muy lentamente, Cloud sacó su PHS nuevamente y marcó a Tifa. Después de un agónico y largo momento de silencio, una voz femenina y robótica respondió. "_Esta llamada no puede ser conectada. Por favor verifique el número; si continúa teniendo problemas, lleve su PHS a nuestro Centro de Comunicación de ShinRa más cercano para recibir asistencia._"

SinRa aún era dueño y administraba la red de comunicaciones. El número de Tifa no existía.

Después marcó a Barret, luego a Yuffie, después a Reno. El de Reno fue contestado por una joven mujer cuya voz no reconoció, así que colgó inmediatamente. Casi marcó a Reeve, pero al último minuto lo pensó mejor. Había una pequeña oportunidad de que el número de Reeve no hubiera cambiado.

"¡Sr. Strife! Sr. Strife, ¿hay algún problema?" La mujer había salido corriendo tras él.

No contestó a su pregunta. "Gracias por su ayuda. Debo marcharme."

"No fue ningún problema, no luego de que trajera a Sunshine de vuelta. Y si llega a tener algún problema con ShinRa-"

Cloud ya no estaba escuchando – ya se dirigía al este.

Necesitaba dar una visita rápida a la Granja de Chocobos.

* * *

><p>Después de un presuroso viaje en Chocobo, tres horas después, ahí tenía la prueba. Midgar.<p>

Cloud dejó que las riendas se deslizaran entre sus dedos, impactado e inmovilizado ante la vista de una completa, sin ruinas, antes-de-Meteoro Midgar.

Era verdad.

Había viajado atrás en el tiempo.

Lentamente, extendió su brazo hacia atrás y corrió uno de sus dedos por el filo de First Tsurugi. La sangre salió rápidamente de la punta de su dedo, antes de que la regeneración de Mako se encargara y la curara ante sus ojos, dejando atrás solo una leve sensación de escozor. No era un sueño loco, entonces y era muy detallado para ser una alucinación.

El conocimiento no lo golpeó tan fuerte como, realísticamente, debió haber sido. Tal vez se estaba acostumbrando a sorpresas desagradables. Descubrir que él, de alguna manera, había viajado al pasado era, por lo mucho, menos desafiantemente emocional que el aceptar que había estado viviendo, sin darse cuenta, una mentira, o que Sephiroth simplemente no tenía la gracia de quedarse muerto.

No fue sino hasta que pensó ese último enunciado, que sintió que podría vomitar.

Sephiroth estaba vivo.

Y no solo Sephiroth. Zack. Aerith. Su madre.

Hojo. Jenova.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, con la vista nublada.

¡Oh, _Gaia_!

Negó energéticamente, sobrecogido e incapaz de quitar su vista de la intacta, aterradora y _completa_ visión de la metrópolis que había sido el inicio y el final de todo. El chocobo rentado lanzó un quejido, frotándose contra su brazo, pero las riendas permanecieron danzando en el aire así como los peores momentos de su vida se repetían nuevamente ante sus ojos. Eventos que ahora yacían _ante_ él.

ShinRa, Armas, Meteoro, Avalancha, Zack, Aerith, Kadaj, DeepGround, Reunión, _Nibelheim_.

Todo eso. ¿Cuántos años eran? Cuatro desde Meteoro. Seis desde el laboratorio. Diez desde Nibelheim. ¡_Diez años_ de errores, fallos y luchas!

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo hincado ahí, con sus dedos removiendo la tierra al mismo tiempo que respiraba pesadamente, en medio de quejidos. Tomó una hora, quizá dos, a juzgar por la posición del sol que comenzaba a ponerse, para que sus emociones comenzaran a asentarse lo suficiente para permitirle _pensar_ coherentemente de nuevo. En algún punto, el chocobo se había aburrido y se había alejado un poco para tomar una siesta bajo una gran roca que le ofrecía sombra. Sus manos y rodillas estaban sucias de tanto estar hincado en el piso. Y más importante aún, para todas las razones _prácticas_, Cloud seguía atrapado en el pasado.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué _podía_ hacer?

Fue entonces cuando un nuevo pensamiento cruzó su mente, uno que alejó el aturdimiento y le llenó de esperanza.

La posibilidad de cambiar.

Sabía sobre Jenova. Sabía sobre las amenazas para el Planeta, las Armas, todo lo que podría pasar. La guerra en Wutai apenas y había dado inicio. Tal vez podía cambiar eso también.

No era una pregunta de cómo, o de si era posible. Seguía existiendo la oportunidad de que todo _estuviera_ en su cabeza, después de todo – tal vez la materia del Tiempo rota lo había llevado de vuelta a un estado de delirio e inconsciencia por envenenamiento de Mako. No importaba. _Tenía_ que hacerlo. No solo porque era lo correcto, ni siquiera por las posibilidades que eso representaba – era simplemente porque no podría _sobrevivir_ observando cómo todo ocurría nuevamente, real o no. Lo destrozaría por completo.

Además, ¿Durante cuántas noches había yacido acostado, sin poder dormir, repitiendo todo una y otra vez en su cabeza? Había pasado años repitiendo en su cabeza los 'si hubiera' y las recriminaciones. Si no hubiera entregado la Materia Negra. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para salvar a Aerith. Si hubiera sido lo suficientemente rápido para detener la caida de la placa del sector 7. Si hubiera despertado a tiempo para salvar a Zack. Si hubiera actuado antes e impedido que Nibelheim se incendiara. Si no hubiera sido un fracaso, una y otra y otra y otra vez.

La gente de Edge lo trataba como a un héroe, pero tan solo era un fracaso que había tenido que corregir sus propios errores.

Cloud se puso en pie, sacudiendo la tierra de sus manos y rodillas. Revisó que First Tsurugi estuviera asegurada en su arnés, corrió sus dedos a través de la materia y revisó sus bolsillos para confirmar que tuviera su PHS y su equipo, materiales y pociones. Todo estaba en orden. Silbó al chocobo y el ave volvió a su lado en unos momentos, cantando alegremente y colocando su pico bajo su mano. Le dio una rápida palmada, subió nuevamente a su espalda y entonces se alejaron, dirigiéndose nuevamente a Kalm. Lejos de Midgar.

Si iba a cambiar las cosas, había una persona que necesitaba morir.


	2. Capítulo 2

_**Notas de la traductora**__: Aquí el episodio dos, espero les esté gustando esta historia ^^ _

_Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y alertas, ¡Me encanta recibir mensajes con sus comentarios al respecto! Espero la trama les parezca tan buena como a mí me lo pareció. _

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor**: En retrospectiva, me pregunto si escribí este fic únicamente para tener a un Cloud de ACC (Advent Children Complete) interactuando con los personajes de Crisis Core de algún modo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Génesis observó el campamento base a medio construir con un ojo crítico. Las playas de la parte norte de Wutai eran muy rocosas como para hacer un asalto desde el mar, así que estaban atrapados en hacer su camino a pie desde la península del sur. Lo que significaba que necesitarían un campamento base desde donde lanzar sus operaciones. La construcción de éste probó ser frustrantemente difícil bajo las tácticas de guerra de las fuerzas de Wutai.<p>

Las pérdidas y daños ocasionados durante el aterrizaje no habían ayudado en lo absoluto, obligando al personal que había salido ileso a realizar patrullas muy cortas, mientras que una muy pequeña parte de la tripulación, durante las últimas dos semanas, había tenido que luchar para erigir lo que sería la base de operaciones de ShinRa para el conflicto. Una posición irritante, pero no tenía caso en colocar una base si la gente de Wutai fuera solo a bombardearla a medio camino cuando estuvieran dando la espalda. Los ataques sorpresa no eran nada que su batallón de Primera Clase no pudiera manejar, pero perder Segundas y Terceras Clases, sin mencionar a las tropas de infantería, contra éstos _bárbaros_, era algo embarazoso.

Sin embargo, la semilla de la rebelión susurraba en el interior de su mente. Mientras él estaba ahí, luchando la guerra sucia de ShinRa, no estaba bajo la escrutiñadora mirada de Heidegger o de esos otros supervisores, esos supervisores que le habían hecho _esto_. Sus dedos acariciaron la tela que cubría su hombro – bajo el cual podía sentir los vendajes, cubriendo una herida que nunca se iba a curar.

Si sufriera heridas luchando esta guerra...

No tuvo la oportunidad de completar ese pensamiento. Uno de los cadetes se aproximó y lucía como si de un momento a otro se fuera a derrumbar, su saludo fue dolorosamente erguido y formal. "¡Comandante Rhapsodos, Señor! ¡Hemos recibido reportes de un hombre no identificado fuera de la base, Señor!"

"¿Un hombre no identificado? Explíquese, Cabo."

"¡Sí Señor! ¡Éste hombre fue localizado al oeste del campamento y creemos, por sus movimientos, que está evitando ser visto! ¡Está armado tanto con una espada similar a la Espada Mortal (Buster Sword) como con múltiples materias! ¡Su uniforme se asemeja a los de un SOLDADO Primera Clase, pero revisé con el oficial de campo y no hay ningún SOLDADO rubio que haya sido despedido, señor!"

¿Rubio? Qué raro. No podía ser un nativo – Génesis no había visto una cabeza o cabello perteneciente a Wutai que no fuera negro como la noche. ¿Podría ser que el gobierno de Wutai estuviera contratando mercenarios ahora? Obviamente no era uno de sus espías, tan famosos por sus disfraces – nunca verías a un ninja de Wutai que no quisiera ser visto.

La mención de una espada similar a la Espada Mortal también llamó su interés. "¿Sólo es un hombre?"

"¡Sí, señor!"

Había la posibilidad de que se tratara de una trampa, pero la gente de Wutai aún no le había lanzado nada contra lo que no pudiera enfrentarse. "Voy a ir a investigar. Informen al personal necesario."

"¡Señor! ¿Irá solo, Señor?"

"¿Está sugiriendo que no puedo encargarme de un solo hombre, Cabo?" Arrastró Génesis.

"¡Señor! ¡Definitivamente no, Señor! ¡Solo quería externar precauciones!"

Muy apenas pudo resistirse las ganas de burlarse. "Usa tu sentido común. Si _yo_ necesitara refuerzos, un montón de ustedes siguiéndome no me ayudarían en lo absoluto."

"¡Señor!" Había que darle crédito al militar por haber sido capaz de mantener su compostura. Sin embargo, todo este asunto era agotador. Podrían salvarlo de la insubordinación de los gimoteos de sus fans, pero los sargentos monótonos en ShinRa también hacían de las cosas un aburrimiento terrible.

Génesis dejó el campamento base sin ningún apoyo y sin ninguna dificultad. Ya habían tenido un encuentro feroz con las fuerzas de Wutai ese día, temprano, y los bárbaros estarían lamiendo sus heridas por un tiempo más antes de regresar por un segundo ataque. Lo que podría propiciar que un mercenario entrara en la obra.

Sus hombres estaban cansados tras quince días de combates casi constantes, con poco tiempo para descansar o refugio de los elementos. Estaban manteniéndose hasta el momento, pero la fatiga era un insidioso enemigo – podía prestarse a casualidades sobre errores y descuidos con el tiempo. No necesitaba molestar a sus tropas por un simple mercenario. Génesis podía encargarse de éste por su cuenta.

Su mano se levantó para tocar nuevamente su hombro, antes de cerrarla en un puño y dejarla caer a su lado nuevamente.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar al extraño personaje rubio – apenas y había avanzado más de diez minutos del campamento cuando su desarrollado oído escuchó el sonido de pasos y el campaneo de metal cerca. Después de eso, localizar un sendero fue un juego de niños. Génesis se burló para sí. Necesitaría tener unas palabras con los exploradores más tarde. '¡Evitando ser visto!' Esa era una broma pobre. Su misterioso hombre no parecía tener intención alguna en ocultarse – cualquiera con la vista mejorada por el mako y un poco de experiencia en el campo podía seguir su rastro sin problema.

Cinco minutos después, la opinión que tenía de sus exploradores cayó aún más. El ridículo cabello rubio y espinado del supuesto mercenario – quién vestía con ese estilo, la verdad – destacaba como un faro en medio del frondoso follaje verde. ¡El personal pudo fácilmente haberle dicho que buscara a un hombre que se pareciera a un chocobo! Y el desconocido parecía estar desplumando a un _ave del trueno_ (Thunderbird) por sobre todas las cosas. Génesis no podía imaginar que tal bestia tuviera un buen sabor, y eso lo convertía en una imagen ridícula.

Por un momento casi pensó que sus hombres habían encontrado a un nómada o un ermitaño, pero la espada en su espalda era de un diseño muy inusual. Y, aunque no era tan larga como la nada elegante arma que Angeal solía portar, sin duda era muy pesada para cualquier persona que no fuera un luchador experimentado. Esa no era una espada para cazar. Sus exploradores no eran _completamente_ inútiles, al menos.

Oculto a salvo en el frondoso follaje, consideró sus opciones. El hombre, definitivamente no era un nativo de Wutai, pero no podía encontrar evidencia de algún otro mercenario y el extraño no actuaba como un explorador. Un explorador cubriría sus huellas con más cuidado y no se detendría para cazar comida. Su enemigo tenía la ventaja de contar con suministros locales en el área – si alguien se viera forzado para aventurarse a cazar y conseguir comida, ese sería ShinRa.

Una trampa, quizá. Una emboscada. El rubio parecía lo suficientemente absorto en su tarea – Génesis podría usar algunos minutos revisando el perímetro en busca de ninjas. Se alejó, haciendo una revisión rápida del claro, con sus oídos atentos al golpe de los latidos de cualquier corazón y el susurro del viento. Los espías de Wutai podrían ser maestros del camuflaje óptico, pero había otros modos de detectarlos, además de la vista.

Nada. El área estaba vacía luego de la carnicería de esa mañana, y su posición era segura. El hombre en realidad estaba solo. Las cosas simplemente se volvían más y más interesantes.

Entonces solo quedaba una cosa por hacer.

Génesis no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su acercamiento. Cuando una rama se partió bajo su bota, el rubio se puso de pie y rápidamente lanzó el cadáver tieso a un lado, antes de girar y enfrentarlo, con su mano agarrando fuertemente la empuñadura de su arma. Levantando una ceja, el SOLDADO dejó su escondite y salió al claro.

No estaba seguro de qué habría estado esperando cuando finalmente mirara el rostro del desconocido, pero definitivamente no esperaba ver brillantes ojos azules.

Génesis parpadeó. "Tú no eres un SOLDADO."

El rubio suspiró, dejando caer su mano lejos de su espada. "Y tú no eres Sephiroth."

La sorpresa se vio rápidamente cambiada por molestia. "Lamento mucho el decepcionarte," siseó. "¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres aquí?"

Ignorando su pregunta, el extraño preguntó en su lugar, "¿Dónde está el General?"

"_Yo_ soy quien está a cargo aquí. Esta es una zona de guerra, ¿lo sabes?" Génesis desenvainó su espada y la blandió haciendo que la punta apuntara al pecho del desconocido. Irritantemente, el hombre de cabello espinado no pareció ni un poco intimidado. La paciencia de Génesis era ya muy poca – por su molesta enfermedad, la absurda guerra de ShiRa, la incesante _autosuficiencia_ de Sephiroth – y no estaba de humor para juegos. Estaba de humor para hacer explotar algo hasta hacerlo astillas y luego quemar esas astillas hasta convertirlas en cenizas. "Dame una buena razón por la cual no debería hacerte pedazos justo donde estás de pie."

"No podrías. No pierdas tu tiempo intentándolo." Y el bastardo rubio lo dijo como si fuera un _hecho_ _contundente_.

"Subestimas los poderes de un SOLDADO Primera Clase. ¿Debería ponerte a prueba?"

"No tengo interés en ti," fue la respuesta cortante. "Mi batalla es con Sephiroth."

Fue la gota que colmó la espalda del chocobo. El fuego ardía en sus venas, el abrasante dolor de la indistinguible degradación y los celos pintaron su visión de rojo. "¡Al diablo con Sephiroth! ¡_Yo seré el héroe_!"

Estaba a no más de un brazo de distancia del extraño – con su velocidad de SOLDADO, debió haberlo empalado en su espada en un parpadeo. Sin embargo, el choque de metal resonó a través del claro, su ataque había sido bloqueado por una espada masiva. Con una mano, además.

Entonces los ojos mako no eran solo para mostrar.

Génesis apretó sus dientes y blandió su arma de nuevo. Chispas salían de las espadas conforme colisionaban y, aunque el SOLDADO Primera Clase ponía considerable fuerza en cada uno de sus ataques, el rubio no se movía. Su postura era frustrantemente sólida – era como luchar contra Angeal, o incluso Sephiroth.

Danzaron hacia atrás y hacia adelante durante unos momentos - una conversación sin palabras, probando los límites y posturas del otro. Génesis había esperado reconocer el estilo y aprovecharlo, pero cada apertura que encontraba era cerrada, cada choque era recibido por una pesada espada que enviaba vibraciones que recorrían por completo sus brazos con cada golpe.

Llevaban ya varias rondas de eso, y era mejor no continuar desperdiciando su tiempo intercambiando golpes. El rubio había hecho poco para tomar represalias y mientras él permaneciera bloqueándolo en esa posición defensiva, Génesis no podía tocarlo. Necesitaba obligarlo a tomar acción, _crear_ una debilidad.

Era tiempo de hacer la pelea aún más profunda.

Los ojos del rubio se ampliaron ligeramente y se lanzó hacia un lado, evitando a penas una ráfaga de electricidad que golpeó el árbol tras él con un ensordecedor crujido. El tronco explotó, enviando astillas volando a través del aire y con un fuerte estremecimiento, comenzó a caer.

Hubo un resplandor de color amarillo y negro, el extraño partió el árbol en dos antes de que éste pudiera aplastarlo. Novato – la acción dejó su espalda expuesta. Génesis atacó, indiferente a las hojas que caían, pero al último momento, su ataque fue bloqueado y con un giro el rubio le plantó cara nuevamente.

Génesis sonrió abiertamente a la par que esos brillantes ojos azules le estudiaban, ahora cautelosos. Ah sí, _no era_ un oponente que se debiera tomar a la ligera.

Su materia de Fuego comenzó a cobrar vida.

La reacción fue relampagueantemente rápida – Génesis no tuvo oportunidad de activar el hechizo, ahora era él quien esquivaba gran cantidad de ataques. Mantuvo un ojo en la materia insertada en las ranuras de la espada de su oponente, intentando identificar los tipos, pero apenas y tuvo la oportunidad – estaba muy ocupado manteniendo la masiva espada a raya.

"¡Eres demasiado bueno para ser un simple mercenario!" exclamó mientras observaba las armas una vez más. Su hombro palpitó entonces. "Solo dime cuál es tu asunto y tal vez te deje marchar."

"Mi asunto no es _contigo_. Eso es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Sephiroth, Sephiroth, _Sephiroth_. La joya de la corona de Hojou, el tan aclamado General Plateado de ShinRa. Nadie quería combatir contra _él_, no cuando había un poderoso oponente al que había que derrotar. Con un gruñido, Génesis movió su espada en un amplio arco, lanzando al extraño lejos, obteniendo para sí el tiempo suficiente para preparar su siguiente hechizo.

¡A ver qué tal se desenvolvía bajo los efectos de una Materia de Tiempo!

"¡Entonces no _avanzarás_ más!" exclamó a la par que el hechizo salía de sus dedos. Tal y como lo esperaba, ya que el brillo no lucía peligroso, el rubio no intentó esquivarlo... pero lo _alarmante_ fue que ni siquiera se _detuvo_ tampoco.

Tomó todo lo que Génesis tenía para desviar el ataque de esa monstruosa espada. Era un arma tan grosera. Sus ojos se ensancharon cuando una bota negra voló hacia su rodilla. ¡También tenía un estilo de pelea nada ortodoxo! El talón rozó el tejido de sus pantalones, entonces la espada osciló a su alrededor de nuevo y el SOLDADO se encontró a sí mismo retirándose inconscientemente.

¡Esto no era aceptable! ¿Por qué el hechizo no había funcionado? ¡Su materia era de un _nivel_ _maestro_!

Con fervor renovado, presionó en su ataque haciendo que un torbellino carmesí bailara a través del terreno irregular. El rubio bloqueó, evadió y apartó cada ataque, haciendo éstos eco a través del verde follaje. En algún lugar _debía_ haber un punto débil; una espada tan difícil de manejar _siempre_ dejaba uno...

¡Ahí! Génesis cambió la posición de su ángulo y en un instante se dirigió hacia el hombro derecho expuesto. ¡La batalla era suya!

Excepto que, _imposible_, se encontró nuevamente contra el metal. Y otra espada descendía hacia él aún y cuando su rojiza espada permanecía bloqueada en su ataque.

Con todas y cada una de las partículas de velocidad mejorada que poseía, Génesis se lanzó a sí mismo hacia atrás, buscando la seguridad en la orilla de una línea de árboles. El rubio no lo persiguió – solo le observaba fríamente, con un arma fuertemente sujeta en cada mano. No era la misma espada que había colgado en su espalda, no exactamente. Era como algo de la mitad de tamaño.

¡Su espada se _separaba_! Génesis maldijo suavemente por lo bajo, negándose a reconocer que tal vez estaba un poco impresionado.

Jugar con espadas por más tiempo podría ser peligroso – si fuera contra un contrincante con menos experiencia, dos espadas no le molestarían en lo absoluto, pero estratégicamente funcionaban contra él en esta situación. Su mano libre se dirigió a su hombro. Había comenzado a palpitar nuevamente durante la batalla, pero consciente de su oponente, obligó a su brazo a bajar. No podía demostrar debilidad aquí.

El hechizo de 'Paro' (Stop) no había funcionado. Pero... "Definitivamente eres el oponente más interesante que he tenido desde hace un tiempo, ¡pero la _hora de juegos_ terminó! ¡Te mostraré el _verdadero_ poder de un SOLDADO!"

Un brillo rojo cubrió sus manos, expandiéndose, iluminándolo todo, hasta que las hizo chocar una contra la otra y éste aumentó de tamaño. Oh sí, podía ver que el rubio se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, ya se estaba moviendo, pero sería demasiado tarde-

El dolor golpeó todo su cuerpo. Puntos negros comenzaron a nublar su visión y el hechizo murió en sus palmas. Se tambaleó.

No, ¡No _ahora_ de todos los momentos-!

Esos orbes azules, malditos de mako, se ensancharon y su enemigo se detuvo abruptamente, colocó su espada en su espalda y lo atrapó en sus brazos a la par que el SOLDADO caía hacia el frente. Génesis quería reír, quería maldecir – si hubiera sido cualquier otra situación pudo haber atrapado al guerrero con la guardia baja, pero era una perfecta decepción, era incapaz de hacer _nada_...

El desconocido se hincó, colocándolo en el suelo, manteniéndolo medio erguido con un brazo detrás de sus hombros. Génesis se percató de que portaba un solo arete de plata en su oreja izquierda. Un lobo. Le quedaba perfecto. Un lobo en el traje de un chocobo. "¿Qué es lo que te pasa?" El tono era frío e impersonal – una simple pregunta, como si fueran simples desconocidos en la calle en lugar de enemigos luchando con la intención de matar.

"No es... de tu... incumbencia," gruñó a través de sus apretados dientes. ¿Por qué era peor esta vez? Normalmente podía continuar luchando aún con el dolor. Furioso, intentó ponerse en pie, alejarse, para recuperar su dignidad, pero se encontró a sí mismo incapaz de resistir, sosteniendo su hombro conforme el dolor volvía, haciendo que un suave quejido saliera de sus labios.

El extraño no fue engañado tan fácilmente. Sus manos envueltas en esos guantes negros retiraron insistentemente su chaqueta de cuero rojo para examinar la herida que había detectado bajo ella. Génesis agitó su brazo salvajemente en un intento de mandarlo lejos – era _su_ secreto, ni siquiera los otros Primera Clase de su pelotón lo sabían – pero el rubio fue terco y metódico, quitando su chaqueta y después la camiseta de su hombro, para luego desenvolver los vendajes para revisar la herida con rápidos y eficientes movimientos que presumían tener experiencia en esto.

Génesis movió su cabeza hacia el otro lado, con sus dientes aún apretados mientras las olas de palpitante agonía se retraían hasta convertirse en el ya familiar ardor. Desconocido o no, no quería ver el disgusto ante la visión de la carne gangrenada, en la forma en que las venas alrededor de la ennegrecida herida estaban hinchadas y descoloridas.

Sin embargo, el rubio le sorprendió nuevamente. No era horror lo que dominaba su expresión, sino más bien, realización.

"Degradación" murmuró. "Tú eres Génesis. Había olvidado..."

"No creo que nos conociéramos de antes" contestó crudamente. Una cosa era que un completo extraño supiera su nombre – era lo suficientemente famoso en las calles de Midgar – ¡pero que reconociera la degradación por lo que era-!

No hubo respuesta – el rubio en su lugar buscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó una botella, sujetándola como si fuera más valiosa que el mako purificado.

"¿Y qué es _eso_?" A pesar de su posición, el SOLDADO Primera Clase consiguió lanzar un resoplido. "¿Veneno?" El rubio negó con su cabeza. Génesis se burló. "Entonces guárdate tu compasión. Esto no es algo que una simple Ultra-Poción pueda curar."

"No lo es. Esto es diferente." El desconocido señaló su hombro, repentinamente luciendo extrañado. "No estoy seguro si funcionará contra eso, pero..."

En verdad _podía_ ser veneno, o un sedante, o cualquier otra cantidad de sustancias nocivas. Se encontraba en territorio enemigo y los motivos de ese hombre aún eran desconocidos. Solo un idiota aceptaría una bebida ofrecida por un enemigo.

Sin embargo había mortificación en su expresión - la primera señal de debilidad o humanidad que había visto en el hombre hasta ahora. En alguien tan carente de expresiones o emociones en su rostro, esto no podía ser fingido. Además, su cuerpo entero ya estaba envenenado – dudaba que lo que fuera el contenido de esa pequeña botella le pudiera hacer aún más daño. Llegado a este punto, estaba considerando correr el riesgo, solo para detener el dolor aunque fuera por un momento.

Entonces lo mejor era terminar con esto pronto. Le arrebató la botella ofrecida, retiró la tapa y después se lo bebió todo en un solo trago antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión. El desconocido lucía asustado. "¿Qué?"

"Es que... normalmente solo necesitarías derramarla sobre el área afectada. Pero supongo que no importa."

Genial. El hombre con cabeza de chocobo pudo habérselo dicho _antes_ de que bebiera esa cosa de un solo trago. Pero antes de que Génesis tuviera la oportunidad de reclamarle por su _increíble_ estupidez, se distrajo ante el hormigueo que sentía, expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

Era como un hechizo de cura, solo que... era más que eso. Le tomó un minuto el percatarse que el ardor, la palpitación persistente con la cual había aprendido a vivir, se estaba desvaneciendo. La sensación de carne nueva y fresca tejiéndose atrajo su atención, pero no era solo la cicatrización de su herida lo que se estaba curando – la purificación fue aún más profundo. Y no se había dado cuenta de lo frío que se había vuelto su cuerpo hasta que sintió calidez fluyendo justo desde las puntas de sus dedos. Hubo momentos de un breve, ardiente dolor que le hizo, inconscientemente, sujetarse con fuerza al brazo del extraño – quien aún le mantenía sujeto – pero se trasladaba a través de él como una marea de agua hirviendo, dejándolo sentirse _limpio_ y extrañamente puro.

"Era peor de lo que pensé..." Las palabras sonaron como si hubieran sido murmuradas bajo el agua. Era como si le estuviera pasando a alguien más, aunque el dolor era tan real, una grave comezón en su interior que no era capaz de rascar. Y por un momento, cuando Génesis cerró sus ojos, pudo haber _jurado_ que había visto a través de un vasto y tranquilo lago y había captado la visión de una gentil, increíblemente hermosa mujer rubia, enfundada en una armadura ornamentada que incluso ponía al traje más lujoso de _Loveless_ en vergüenza. Y en ese momento, sintió _paz_ y _tranquilidad_, emociones tan hermosas y frágiles que le hicieron querer llorar.

Todo el proceso solo tomó un par de minutos, entonces lentamente el dolor desapareció y la visión afiebrada fue reemplazada con oscuridad ordinaria. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, su hombro estaba completo – la piel suave e inmaculada – y Génesis se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en _meses_.

Con una expresión maravillada, levantó su vista para observar al extraño, quien solo portaba una mirada de alivio.

"¿Qué-?"

Anticipando su pregunta, explicó, "Funcionó. Un regalo de... el Planeta, supongo." Viendo que Génesis estaba bien y era capaz de soportar su propio peso otra vez, el rubio se puso de pie y se alejó un poco – con una intención más aparente de recuperar su propio espacio personal que de devolverle al SOLDADO el suyo propio. "Creo... que ella habría querido que lo tuvieras."

"El regalo de la Diosa..." murmuró Génesis, con sus dedos aún acariciando el lugar donde esa herida infernal le había torturado durante tanto tiempo. Después de un momento, devolvió su atención al- ¿qué era ahora? No un enemigo, definitivamente, pero no parecía pertenecer tampoco a ShinRa. "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

La pregunta asustó al hombre – fue evidente por la forma en que su postura se tensó y sus ojos se ensancharon. Génesis estimaba que él tuviera alrededor de veintitantos, pero solo por ese momento le recordó a un adolescente inseguro.

La pausa antes de contestar duró demasiado tiempo, y cuando el rubio finalmente cedió, fue a regañadientes. "...Strife."

"¿Es tu nombre artístico?" cuestionó, no convencido de que no le hubiera dado un pseudónimo.

"Apellido." Y dudaba que el hombre estuviera mintiendo, porque Génesis podía reconocer a los actores – él mismo era algo como un actor de teatro.

"¿No tienen nombres de donde tú vienes, Strife?"

"No es importante."

Génesis supuso que tenía razón. Se puso de pie e hizo una inclinación respetuosa, con sus brazos a los lados de su cuerpo desarmado. "Parece ser que tengo una deuda de gratitud para contigo, Strife." Ahí estaba nuevamente ese malestar, y el SOLDADO Primera Clase se sintió complacido, privadamente, de que pudiera obtener al menos una emoción del enigma que era ese rubio. "Aunque el tema de tu presencia en este territorio continúa sin ser resuelto."

Otra pausa, pero para este momento Génesis reconocía que una precedía casi todo lo que Strife dijera, como si estuviera analizando cuidadosamente cada palabra antes de dejarla salir de su boca. "No estoy aquí para luchar contigo."

"Y lo has dejado transparente como el cristal. Pero explícame, te ruego, ¿cuál es tu asunto con _Sephiroth_?" El nombre salió de su boca con veneno.

Otra reacción, aunque esta estaba mejor escondida. "Es personal." Una corta respuesta pero su crudeza hablaba muchísimo.

Génesis levantó una ceja. "Asuntos personales."

"Sí."

"Con _Sephiroth_."

Lo absurdo de esa declaración no pasó desapercibida por Strife, si su mirada tranquila significaba algo.

Génesis se estiró, maravillándose en secreto ante la falta de dolor en su hombro tras el movimiento. "En ese caso, Strife, mientras tú no te metas en mi camino aquí, supongo que puedo hacer la vista gorda de tu presencia por ahora. Pero estás perdiendo tu tiempo. Sephiroth está en Midgar. Todos saben eso." Esta era _su_ guerra, _su_ oportunidad de obtener la gloria.

El rubio realmente parecía _disgustado_ ante la noticia. Fascinante. "Entonces ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí." Y entonces tuvo el atrevimiento de darle la espalda y _alejarse caminando_.

Génesis se vio tentado de llamar al hombre de negro, seguirlo, molestarlo para conseguir más información – porque su curiosidad, bestialmente insaciable que era, había sido perturbada de su largo y pacífico sueño – pero era poco correcto para alguien de su categoría el perseguir a un extraño como un cachorro. Ese honor en particular estaba reservado para el hiperactivo estudiante de Angeal.

Además, dudaba que esta fuera la última vez que vería a Strife. Hombres como ese no podían esconderse en ningún lugar del planeta.

Sobre todo cuando personas como Génesis tuvieran en mente el encontrarlo y sacarlo de su escondite.


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Notas de la traductora**__: Y aquí tienen el episodio 3 ^^ en uno de los reviews recibidos me dijeron algo que me dejó claramente intrigada, parece que sí hay ciertos errores (mínimos, la verdad) en cuando a edades se refiere... que el inicio de la guerra duró años y aquí ya todos son adultos e incluso la misma mención del Cloud joven (más detalles luego) dice de 12 años cuando debería tener 14 o algo así, en fin, son cosas que realmente no se entera alguien que no sea muy fan acá del juego (hasta que releí me dí cuenta yo también) pero como no puedo hacer nada al respecto solo quería avisarles lo siguiente. _

_Aquí los personajes (Génesis, Sephiroth, Angeal, y demás personajes de Crisis Core) tienen la edad que vimos en Crisis Core, básense en eso, es como si hubiéramos entrado a esa línea del juego (que no la sigue, tampoco crean que es una calca de la trama con Cloud ahí metido) con un Cloud de aproximadamente 24 – 25 años de edad, ¿está bien? Espero haber aclarado las dudas que pudieran haber surgido y no haber complicado nada más las cosas XDDD =D En fin, mil gracias por sus lecturas, alertas y reviews ^^ espero que disfruten del episodio, ¡hasta el martes!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor: **Muy bien, ¡Hagamos que esta bola ruede! Con suerte ningún problema raro de formato se ha introducido esta vez.

* * *

><p>El Quinto Acto<p>

**Capítulo 3**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>La siguiente vez que Cloud montó un campamento, se aseguró de que estuviera un poco más alejado de la base de operaciones de Shinra. Particularmente no quería que Génesis, y por extensión, las <em>preguntas<em> de Génesis, lo molestaran otra vez y tampoco quería que ningún ninja de Wutai que estuviera en los alrededores pensara que él era un miembro del enemigo. Meses de Yuffie intentando robarle sus pertenencias le hicieron confidente de que nadie podría cortar su garganta mientras durmiera, pero prefería simplemente no tener nada que perturbara su sueño en lo absoluto.

Esa era una de las desventajas de viajar solo en las misiones – no había nadie que hiciera la guardia por ti. Aún con sus sentidos desarrollados, Cloud solo podía pasar una semana sin dormir y al final de esa semana no le era de mucha utilidad a nadie. Lo cual era desafortunado, ya que necesitaba estar descansado y en sus cabales, porque aparentemente había brincado a la armada y llegado a Wutai mucho antes que su objetivo.

Su estupidez no terminó ahí. En un arranque de sentimentalismo, ¡había curado a Génesis! ¿Cómo el _curar_ al comandante de la campaña contra Wutai ayudaría a _detener_ la guerra? Si había hecho algo, solo había empeorado las cosas. Y para agregarlo a sus problemas, no tenía idea de cuándo aparecería Sephiroth – ¡_si_ es que aparecía en lo absoluto!

¿Estaría mejor que se quedara ahí esperando, o mejor dirigirse a Midgar? La verdad es que no quería viajar todo el camino de regreso hasta allá tan pronto. Como quiera, ¿cuánto tiempo había durado el conflicto de Wutai la última vez? Sabía que una vez que Sephiroth entró en la línea de batalla en el pasado, la guerra terminó de un modo brutal, pero no tenía idea de qué había precedido eso. Todo lo que escuchó había sido por Zack, quien había llegado solo después de la deserción de Génesis. Una deserción que podría tener ahora bien prevenida.

Él era un error. Solo un par de semanas en el pasado y ya estaba arruinándolo todo.

Cloud comenzó a asar el cadáver del ave del trueno con su materia Fuego, analizando sombríamente al legendario Comandante de SOLDADO. Los recuerdos de sus días como cadete aún estaban incompletos, la verdad, pero estaba sorprendido de que _hubiera_ podido olvidar al hombre – él le había dificultado las cosas más de una vez después de todo. Y aún así en lugar de sentir hostilidad al reconocerlo, se había encontrado con un sentimiento lleno de simpatía.

Se parecían un poco, después de todo – ambos fueron usados y abandonados por ShinRa, la degradación era muy similar a la lenta muerte del Geostigma... y el Génesis que él recordaba nunca le había hecho nada _personalmente_ tan terrible en su contra, al menos que él recordara. Cloud no era tan trivial como para guardar un rencor cuando en realidad solo había sido un cadete en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y esos recuerdos no eran terriblemente claros, de cualquier modo. No le costaba nada darle al hombre una de las botellas del agua de Aerith.

Excepto que tal vez había condenado a Wutai y no tenía idea de cómo enfrentar a su _verdadero_ enemigo.

¿Tal vez debería matar a Génesis? Si el Comandante muriera en acción, ShinRa enviaría a Sephiroth, tal y como habían hecho la última vez.

...No. Génesis no tenía que morir, no cuando se le había dado una segunda oportunidad. El no desertaría de ShinRa, pero tampoco se vería envuelto con DeepGround. Y mientras Cloud tal vez complicó más los problemas de Wutai, al menos había eliminado a una amenaza del planeta. Dentro del confuso lío que era su conciencia, podía recordar algo sobre un SOLDADO Primera Clase planeando destruir el mundo junto consigo, y ya que obviamente nunca estuvo tan cerca de hacerlo como Sephiroth, sería un problema menos con el cual lidiar más tarde.

Aunque aún no sabía cómo es que funcionaba todo. El pensamiento fue suficiente para mantenerlo ocupado largo rato después de que su estómago estuviera lleno y se preparara para pasar el resto de la noche. ¿Qué no era el, esencialmente, una paradoja andante? Su sola presencia cambiaba las cosas – él no debería existir. Eso hacía que su cabeza doliera. Y tampoco quería contemplar la posibilidad de encontrarse con una versión más joven de sí mismo. Apenas debería tener alrededor de doce años. Su otro yo más joven aún no había escuchado nada del General Sephiroth. Ese periódico no caería en sus manos sino hasta dentro de varios meses.

_Sephiroth_. Los ojos de Cloud se entrecerraron ante el pensamiento de ese nombre y rodó sobre su lado, con sus dedos sujetando la empuñadura de First Tsurugi como si fuera una sábana de seguridad.

Había considerado sus opciones meticulosamente en el largo camino hacia Wutai. El modo más sencillo para cambiar todo era matar al hombre responsable de Meteoro. Y entonces a Hojou, para que no pudiera crear más clones. Y después a Jenova, para que ningún otro científico loco pudiera tener la idea de usar sus células creativamente. La amenaza del planeta con la extracción de mako seguiría ahí, pero había opciones que podía intentar y detener eso. Aerith aún estaba con vida. Ella podría tener alguna idea, y también las tendría Reeve.

Excepto que Sephiroth no estaba en Wutai. Y ahora, tal vez no lo estaría. Pero si no iba a matar a Génesis, entonces no podía hacer ninguna otra cosa más que esperar.

Con un suspiro, Cloud se sentó, revisó su equipo y se alejó del pequeño claro donde había hecho su campamento. No iba a dormir en lo absoluto en ese terreno irregular con tantos pensamientos oscuros rondando en su cabeza. Aprovecharía mejor su tiempo entrenando, o haciendo un reconocimiento del área. Sephiroth _podría_ aún venir a Wutai. Y cuando lo hiciera, Cloud estaría listo.

No podía fallar esta vez. Ya no añadiría ninguna falla más a su lista de errores.

* * *

><p>La oficina central de ShinRa estaba más ocupada que de costumbre – la logística de dirigir una guerra, especialmente una tan alejada, mantenía a todos los departamentos trabajando bajo presión. Y solo porque estuvieran dirigiendo una guerra no quería decir que podían ignorar los asuntos locales tampoco. Con tantos Primera Clase en Wutai, SOLDADO estaba especialmente corto de manos.<p>

Lo que hacía más que evidente el que Sephiroth estuviera _sin asignaciones_.

¡Sin asignaciones! No era que el General Plateado no entendiera la lógica detrás de la orden – tenía sentido que quisieran que estuviera disponible para operar en un segundo. Pero para eso era que existían los PHS y mientras tanto estaba atrapado en su oficina, incapaz de tomar ninguna de las misiones. Cada petición que hacía al equipo de Heidegger – porque aparentemente Heidegger estaba muy ocupado para siquiera ver al _General_ – eran negadas rotundamente y entonces contrarrestadas con una sugerencia de que supervisara el entrenamiento del Departamento de Seguridad, o que fingiera una apariencia para levantar la moral de los cadetes o atender a las conferencias de prensa sobre el progreso de la guerra. Todas las actividades que solo eran _un poco_ peor que hacer absolutamente nada.

Se encontraba intentando explicar esto, con la que pensaba era ejemplar paciencia, a su viejo amigo, e ilógicamente no parecía hacer mucho progreso.

"Sabes que no todas las misiones necesariamente involucran exterminar monstruos. Hay más en ser un SOLDADO que solo luchar." Señaló Angeal.

"Sí. Me lo has taladrado en la cabeza," respondió socarronamente. "Pero tienes que aceptar que un SOLDADO Primera Clase es exagerado para lidiar con una plaga de-" Aquí comprobó la notificación. "-_Hierbas Navaja_." (Razor Weed)

"¿Hierbas navaja?" Angeal tuvo el descaro de lucir _divertido._ "Imagino que huirán con el simple hecho de verte. Al menos será rápido."

Lanzó la notificación de vuelta en la mesa, disgustado. "¿En qué piensa Heidegger? Se supone que una guerra se está llevando a cabo."

"Deja que Génesis se preocupe por eso. Es nuestro deber asegurarnos de que las cosas sigan funcionando sin problemas aquí."

"Haciendo cosas sin sentido."

"_Podrías_ ayudar entrenando a los cadetes de bajos rangos, para variar," sugirió Angeal. Sephiroth estaba lo suficientemente frustrado para _considerarlo_ en serio, aún y cuando sabía que el ejercicio solo implicaría a un montón de novatos con las quijadas en el suelo, tartamudeando y generalmente dando un rendimiento más lamentable del habitual debido a los nervios.

Estuvo a un paso de condenarse a sí mismo voluntariamente ante esa visión cuando un sonido estridente perforó la tranquilidad de la oficina. Asintió una vez hacia Angeal, quien se recargó en su asiento para esperar a que terminara la llamada, y sacó el teléfono de su estuche. "¿Sí?"

"_Sephiroth."_

"Génesis," saludó, sorprendido, aunque estaba tan bien entrenado que no se mostró en su voz. Angeal levantó una ceja y se enderezó de nuevo. "¿No se supone que estés en Wutai?" Las comunicaciones regulares estaban caídas – el primer acto de los Wutaianos fue derrumbar las torres de comunicación.

"_Estoy en Wutai,"_ replicó. _"Estoy en la base, en la tienda de comunicaciones. Finalmente lograron que esta maldita cosa entrara en funcionamiento."_

Sephiroth frunció el entrecejo. "¿Ocurre algo? ¿La campaña está marchando bien?" Los informes indicaban que habían estado saliendo exitosamente de cada batalla hasta ahora.

"_Oh, la campaña marcha bien. ¿Dudas de mis habilidades?"_

"No estoy seguro. ¿Citar _Loveless_ al enemigo es una táctica efectiva?"

Pudo escuchar la burla de Génesis, aunque la mitad de ella fue tragada por la estática y el chasquido que hizo Angeal al fondo. _"Tú no eres el único capaz de ser un héroe, viejo amigo."_

"¿Entonces por qué me llamas?"

Un largo silencio fue lo que siguió – tan largo que Sephiroth se vio a si mismo revisando que la conexión no se hubiera muerto. Eventualmente, Génesis dijo, _"Deberías venir a Wutai."_

Fue una solicitud sorprendente, en contradicción con las noticias de que la campaña marchaba sin problemas. "¿Tanto así me extrañas?"

Otra burla. _"Dificilmente."_

"Entonces, ¿por qué?"

El silencio fue aún más largo esta vez. Lo que sea que fuera, debió haber molestado profundamente a Génesis. _"Me encontré con un SOLDADO fugitivo."_

Sephiroth lanzó un vistazo hacia Angeal, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros. "No recuerdo ningún desertor pendiente." Había habido unos cuantos al momento de la declaración de la guerra, pero uno no podía simplemente _renunciar_ a SOLDADO. Habían lidiado con ellos con rapidez y sin piedad.

"_Insiste en que no es un SOLDADO, pero no se qué otra cosa podría ser."_

Interesante. "¿Entonces lucharon?"

"_Es una manera de decirlo."_ Las palabras fueron aireadas y desdeñosas, implicando que Génesis había simplemente jugado con éste misterioso SOLDADO, pero Sephiroth sabía que si su viejo amigo hubiera ganado fácilmente no dudaría en presumir. Así que el extraño era rival para Génesis.

"¿Entonces Wutai está contratando misteriosos mercenarios? Esta información va más acorde para los Turcos, ¿lo sabes?, no para mi línea de teléfono personal."

"_Él estaba preguntando por ti."_

Angeal se sentó con su completa atención ahora. Sephiroth frunció el ceño, girando su silla de lado para evitar la _mirada_ que estaba seguro que recibía en ese momento. "Descripción."

"_Viste de negro. Cabello rubio, el estilo más ridículo que nunca verás. En serio, es peor que el cachorro de Angeal. Y porta una hombrera sobre su lado izquierdo únicamente, tiene un adorno de un lobo. Usa un solo pendiente. Más bien elegante. Probablemente te pondría celoso."_

"Ahórrame tus editoriales de moda, por favor." Sephiroth sujetó el puente de su nariz pero el gesto le recordó demasiado a los eruditos de contabilidad, así que movió el resto de sus dedos sobre la mesa. La descripción no le parecía familiar. "¿Qué te hace pensar que fue un SOLDADO?"

"_Ojos de Mako."_

Sephiroth levantó una ceja y observó a Angeal, sabiendo que podía escuchar la conversación con gran facilidad – no mucho se escapaba del oído de un Primera Clase. "¿Un nombre?"

"_Strife."_

"¿Esto es todo?"

"_Su apellido. ¿No es eso suficiente para el gran General Sephiroth?"_

Sephiroth roló sus ojos y se giró hacia su computadora, escribiendo los comandos con una sola mano. Su búsqueda salió vacía. "No hay ningún Strife en la base de datos del personal."

"Podría ser un engaño," sugirió Angeal.

"_No lo es." _Génesis sonaba seguro, pero la verdad, Génesis _siempre_ hablaba como si él fuera la autoridad absoluta sobre todo, desde la elección de los mejores zapatos para la creación artificial de materia.

Sephiroth entornó sus ojos, pensando en varias posibilidades dentro de su cabeza. "¿Es peligroso?"

"_No para mí." _Lo cual implicaba que lo era para Sephiroth. Interesante.

"Ya veo. ¿Hay algo más?"

Un palpitar. _"No."_ Nada que le importara compartir en ese caso, lo que solo picaba aún más su curiosidad.

"Tienes mi gratitud por la información, entonces. Angeal está aquí - ¿querías hablar con él?"

"_Si está – en realidad, parece que tendrá que esperar."_ Sephiroth podía escuchar disparos al fondo. _"Nuestros amigos de Wutai han decidido enviar otra fiesta de bienvenida. Hora de marcharme para ser un héroe."_ Disparos vibraban a la distancia y entonces la línea se cortó abruptamente. Sephiroth observó el teléfono por un momento, después lo devolvió a su estuche.

"Estará bien. Se ha encargado de armadas enteras con una sola mano en las simulaciones," Le aseguró Angeal.

"No estoy preocupado," respondió Sephiroth. Y sin duda, todos sus pensamientos estaban posados en otro tema.

Había que darle crédito a su amistad por que Angeal sintiera esto y se recostara, haciendo que la silla de la oficina chirriara en protesta bajo el peso del SOLDADO. "¿Entonces vas a ir?"

"A mí me sonó como una petición de asistencia," ofreció.

Angeal sonrió con arrepentimiento. "Sabes que eso no va a pasar de alto con la alta dirección."

"Entonces te confiaré el que hagas mis excusas."

El otro SOLDADO podía reconocer una batalla perdida cuando veía una y lanzó sus brazos al aire en derrota. "¡Bien! Se supone que enviaremos a unos cuantos de Segunda Clase para ayudar a los heridos del aterrizaje, de cualquier modo. Moveré el evento para mañana. Al menos de ese modo tendrás una excusa."

Había momentos, reflexionó Sephiroth, en los que no apreciaba la amistad de Angeal lo suficiente. Asintió en agradecimiento y dirigió sus pensamientos a lo que le esperaba.

Solo hasta entonces se percató de que había sido capaz de tener una conversación entera sin Génesis citando ni una sola vez a _Loveless._

Claramente, el extraño le había dejado una fuerte marca. Y eso lo hacía todo más interesante.

* * *

><p>Angeal era bueno en cumplir su palabra. Al amanecer de la mañana siguiente, Sephiroth acompañó la primera entrega de suministros y se liberó de los cuarteles generales de ShinRa; antes de que Heidegger y los otros ejecutivos salieran de sus grandes camas con dosel.<p>

Las tropas que escoltó estaban hechas de mejor material, con sus ojos brillantes y nerviosos llenos de energía. Había una mezcla interesante – una pequeña colección de infantería del cuerpo de ingeniería, portando un aire uniforme de malestar tranquilo; un trío de novatos Tercera Clase que apenas y eran capaces de contener su deseo de ver conflictos reales; aunque Sephiroth sospechaba que cambiarían su actitud lo suficientemente rápido; un puñado de Segunda Clase, quienes iban más que nada molestos del abrupto cambio en su calendario. Al menos los Segunda Clase no lo observaban con maravilla o se preguntaban en voz alta cuál era el significado de la repentina asignación del General Plateado. Los Tercera Clase obviamente aún no habían analizado del todo el hecho de que no solo ellos eran los únicos con oído mejorado gracias al mako.

"-debe ser algo grande, tal vez no estamos haciéndolo tan bien como pensábamos-"

"-misión especial, solo está usando esto como un paseo, el Comandante Rhapsodos-"

"-odiaría ser de Wutai en estos momentos, ¿puedes imaginarte intentando evadir esa espada-"

Estaba a medio camino de silenciarlos, pero los novatos Tercera Clase tendían a tener más energía reprimida de la que era buena para ellos, y si decidían gastarla en chismes sin sentido no podía importarle menos. Sephiroth solo cruzó sus brazos y observó por la ventana, observando las olas del océano bajo ellos. Tomó un día y medio el viajar hacia Wutai desde Midgar en un vuelo directo – con solo una parada rápida en Rocket Town para cargar combustible. Había dormido la mayor parte de ese tiempo, sabiendo que podría no haber tal oportunidad una vez que aterrizaran, pero ahora solo quedaban un par de horas para su llegada.

Pasó ese tiempo repasando su conversación con Génesis en su cabeza. El simple hecho de que su amigo haya pensado en_ llamar_, en medio de una invasión, ni más ni menos, simplemente para decirle sobre su encuentro hablaba mucho. Esta persona 'Strife' sonaba como un oponente fuerte, y aún así ¿parecía no haber ninguna afiliación política? Eso, Sephiroth lo encontraba difícil de creer. Un guerrero con tal nivel simplemente no podía tener _permitido_ el existir afuera de la influencia de _alguien_, ShinRa o quien fuera.

La pregunta entonces prevalecía – _era_ ShinRa quien movía esos hilos, ¿o era alguien más? Se le ocurrió que tal vez en lugar de atraerlo _a_ la isla, alguien podría haber deseado atraerlo _lejos_ de Midgar. Como fuera, si pensaban que su ausencia haría que los cuarteles generales de ShinRa fueran un objetivo más fácil, solo se verían decepcionados. Angeal aún estaba ahí, junto con una particularmente prometedora selección de Segunda Clase. No, había otro propósito para las acciones de éste Strife. Una que requería que Sephiroth en particular lo revelara.

Angeal le diría que estaba sobreanalizándolo, pero él lo llamaba estrategia. Su información era limitada – tenía que aprovechar lo más posible de los recursos disponibles.

Además, lo sacó de la maldita oficina.

El copiloto estaba haciendo las rondas otra vez. "¡Señor! Aterrizaremos pronto."

Asintió una vez. "Gracias, Soldado." La tensión en la cabina se elevó considerablemente mientras que los SOLDADOS que estaban acostumbrados a combatir comenzaron a preparase mentalmente por una posible emboscada y los novatos sufrieron un nuevo ataque de nervios. Sephiroth se mantuvo indiferente. Génesis mantendría el avance del campamento base en una pieza – no iban a ser exactamente acribillados al llegar.

Haciendo verdad a su predicción, su aterrizaje fue suave y sin interrupciones. Como el comandante en jefe, Sephiroth desembarcó primero. Un rostro familiar lo esperaba en la pista.

"_Cuando la guerra de las bestias trae el fin del mundo  
>La diosa desciende del cielo."<em>

"El Prólogo de _Loveless._ Estoy halagado."

Génesis sonrió. "En verdad viniste. Más rápido de lo que esperaba." Lucía complacido.

"Estoy sorprendido de que no estés molesto. Pensé que querías toda la gloria para ti solo," le recordó Sephiroth delicadamente.

"_Tres amigos van a la batalla  
>Uno es capturado<br>El otro escapa  
>Y el que queda se convierte en héroe<em>

_Si fuéramos a actuarlo  
>¿Sería yo quien hiciera el papel del héroe,<br>O lo serías tú?"_

"Es todo tuyo ese papel," dijo simplemente Sephiroth. "Yo solo completaré mis asuntos y si no tienes nada más para mí por hacer, me marcharé."

"Oh, estoy seguro que puedo encontrar _algún_ modo de hacer uso del gran General Sephiroth."

Su primer instinto fue responder con un insulto similarmente sarcástico, pero mientras observaba propiamente a su amigo, el General se vio a sí mismo extrañamente molestado.

"Algo es diferente," observó lentamente Sephiroth. Era difícil poner su dedo sobre eso. El Comandante había cambiado, pero no de alguna manera inmediatamente obvia.

Génesis sonrió, y eso era diferente también – aunque aún mantenía esa inclinación burlona en sus labios, la amargura que normalmente acompañaba al gesto estaba ausente. Sin embargo, no ofrecía ninguna explicación, implicando a Sephiroth que tendría que descubrirlo por su propia cuenta. Detectaba una esencia de vigor en él que había estado ausente desde... desde esa pelea en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Había más color en su complexión y ahora que lo estaba pensando, ¿Qué no ese brillante cabello rojizo había sido muy opaco últimamente? "¿Confío en que hay una explicación?"

"Puede que te la comparta después, si me siento generoso," fue la respuesta arrogante. "Pero por ahora, hablemos en un lugar un poco más privado, ¿vamos?"

Sephiroth siguió a su amigo a través del campamento, observando su distribución apropiadamente. Las tiendas y edificios eran uniformes, lo que brindaría cierta protección contra los ataques sorpresa, dirigidas hacia los comandantes al mando – algo eminentemente necesario si las puertas quemadas y las abatidas y destrozadas tiendas significaban algo. Era afortunado entonces que Heidegger permaneciera en Midgar – su forma ostentosa de viajar era equivalente a volar un helicóptero con un objetivo gigante pintado en la parte baja.

A pesar de su estilo y grandilocuencia, el recuerdo de que Génesis luchó inteligentemente era confortable. Y si su... _vitalidad_ – Sephiroth no podía pensar en una mejor palabra – significaba algo, esta asignación le estaba haciendo muchísimo bien. "Hasta ahora, ¿cómo ha progresado la Guerra?"

"Hemos tenido un buen progreso en los dos últimos días. El cuartel del sur está ahora bajo nuestro control." Génesis movió a un cadete fuera del camino a la par que se dirigían a la tienda del oficial. "Estaré liderando la fuerza principal para ocupar la villa del noreste mañana al amanecer. Lanzaremos nuestra siguiente ola de ataques desde ahí."

"Estás siendo bastante minucioso," observó Sephiroth. "Seguramente sería más rápido atacar el corazón con un golpe decisivo."

Génesis sonrió malignamente. "Y eso es precisamente lo que pretendo hacer – una vez que los Turcos provean evidencia de que Lord Godo está en la capital. Mientras tanto, no hace daño engañarlos y que se complazcan, pensando que pretendemos infiltrarnos desde el norte. También nos da más tiempo para consolidar nuestros recursos – mientras prevalecemos victoriosos hasta ahora, _hemos_ sufrido considerable daño en el proceso." Su sonrisa se volvió sardónica. "Aunque estoy seguro que ShinRa lo pinta diferente."

"Hablan como si estuvieran cortando a través de mantequilla," confirmó Sephiroth.

Génesis se burló. "Fantasías. Nuestro enemigo tiene la ventaja de suministros locales y tampoco creo que hayamos visto su batallón completo. Cuando los Wutaianos tienen su espalda contra la pared, se vuelven viciosos y comienzan a pelear _sucio_."

Divertido, Sephiroth comentó, "Suena como a alguien a quien conozco."

"Es efectivo. El honor de Angeal no duraría ni cinco minutos aquí."

Otra razón por la que Génesis había sido una buena elección. Aunque dudaba que lo apropiado para el trabajo haya siquiera entrado en la discusión. Heidegger no operaba así. "Así que, ¿vas a decirme por qué fui convocado?"

Génesis se dejó caer sobre una silla, poniendo sus botas sobre la mesa y cruzando sus piernas tranquilamente. Con una sonrisa tímida, preguntó, "¿Invocarte? Yo no hice tal cosa."

Sephiroth regresó su timidez con una sonrisa seca. "Vamos. No puedes lanzar un anzuelo como ese y esperar que permaneciera en Midgar, ¿o si?"

Hizo un encogimiento de hombros perezoso. "Tal y como dices, entonces. Aunque ¿quién es el que está siendo capturado, hmm? _Suave, pero seguramente..._"

Tal y como sospechaba. Génesis lo atrajo a Wutai con el único propósito de aprender más sobre este 'Strife'. Obviamente su viejo amigo no pensó que podría resolver el misterio del guerrero rubio de otro modo. Normalmente, Sephiroth lo consideraría como una insignificante distracción que podrían permitirse disfrutar en medio de una guerra, pero un guerrero vagabundo del mismo calibre que un SOLDADO Primera Clase no era algo que podían ignorar, ni siquiera ante una posible conspiración. Una persona así, propiamente utilizada, podría cambiar el curso del conflicto.

"Entonces, ¿vas a decirme algo más sobre este hombre?" La sonrisa de Génesis creció. Sephiroth suspiró. "Supuse que no. Al menos dime qué hacer, entonces."

"No estoy seguro si necesitas hacer nada en absoluto. Pero no tienes que vagar muy lejos para encontrarlo. Ha mantenido el paso con nosotros, conforme avanzamos al norte. Normalmente establece un campamento a alrededor de una hora a pie de la base central. He dado instrucciones a las patrullas de que no lo molesten."

"¿Y los Wutaianos?"

"Parece ser que tampoco saben qué hacer con él. Una patrulla presenció el final de una escaramuza, pero parece ser que nuestros amigos de Wutai decidieron desde entonces pretender que no existe."

"Interesante." Esto daba más crédito a la teoría de la interferencia de un tercer grupo. Se puso de pie. "¿Dijiste que quería verme? Sería de malos modales mantenerlo esperando."

Génesis extendió una mano hacia la puerta de la tienda. "Por todos los medios." No hizo movimiento alguno de levantarse, así que Sephiroth dejó la privacidad de la tienda del oficial solo.

El campamento se volvió bullicioso con la infantería de aspecto desgastado cuando el alivio y las provisiones frescas que habían llegado, junto con el General, fueron distribuidos. Sin duda preparándose para la misión del día siguiente. Esa era la desventaja de los grandes números. Un pequeño escuadrón de SOLDADOs Primera Clase podría cubrir el triple de terreno en la mitad del tiempo, pero Génesis estaba manteniendo esa táctica bajo su manga, al parecer. Eso era sabio. Era la maniobra más riesgosa, ya que el escuadrón de ataque no podría depender de refuerzos si las cosas se llegaran a salir de control.

Sephiroth hizo su camino a través de la ocupada multitud sin problemas, cadetes y SOLDADOs por igual haciéndose a un lado y saludándolo al pasar. Asintió una vez en reconocimiento hacia el nervioso guardia que se encontraba en la salida del campamento, antes de desaparecer dentro del frondoso bosque. Se dirigió al norte hasta que ya no pudo escuchar las órdenes dadas a gritos y el golpe de las pisadas, entonces giró su atención a su entorno, buscando los signos que atestiguaban los caminos de las patrullas. Eligiendo uno al azar, hizo su camino a lo largo de él. Las aves cantaban en los árboles – una señal de que era improbable que fuera interrumpido por una emboscada de los Wutai.

Génesis le dijo que el extraño siempre hacia su campamento aproximadamente a una hora lejos de la base, pero Sephiroth había esperado que le tomara más tiempo del prescrito para localizar al fugitivo, por el simple hecho de que podía ser a una hora en _cualquier_ dirección. Aún así estimaba que solo había caminado cuarenta y dos minutos cuando alcanzó a ver una cabeza rubia por el rabillo de su ojo.

Génesis estaba en lo correcto sobre su absurdo estilo. Le recordaba a un chocobo.

Aunque estaba ligeramente enervado al darse cuenta de que el extraño parecía estar esperándolo – estando de pie con atención en el centro del claro, como si supiera que Sephiroth se acercaba. Ralentizó sus pasos solo para tener un poco más de tiempo para observar al rubio antes de dejar la comparativa seguridad de la línea de árboles.

Aunque recordaba con crítica la explicación sobre el extraño sentido de la moda, Génesis había olvidado mencionar que esta persona 'Strife' cargaba una espada de un estilo similar a la Espada Mordal. Entendía ahora por qué su compañero originalmente había pensado que Strife era uno de los suyos. No eran solo los ojos de mako o la espada de gran tamaño – la ropa del hombre recordaba fuertemente al uniforme de un SOLDADO Primera Clase.

Aún así él clamaba no ser un SOLDADO, y no había mención alguna de él en sus registros. ¿Un encubrimiento de la compañía? Si ese fuera el caso, su deseo de hacer contacto con Sephiroth, y solo con Sephiroth, podría ser explicado.

Se detuvo una vez que se encontró a una distancia respetable. Si había leído la situación correctamente, no había necesidad de formalidades. "¿Presumo que eres Strife? Se me dijo-"

Sephiroth nunca tuvo la oportunidad de completar su enunciado. Y esto fue porque apenas y tuvo tiempo de sacar a Masamune para recibir el impacto.


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Notas de la Autora**__: Helo aquí el episodio 4, se que muchos se quedaron con los nervios XD pero espero esto lo compense =) este capítulo en especial me fue muy difícil de traducir, por las escenas de batalla, son más complejas de lo que parecen xD =) en fin espero disfruten de este episodio, nuevamente ¡mil gracias por sus comentarios!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del autor**: Las escenas de batalla son difíciles. Necesito escribir más de ellas.

También, solo para aclararlo a algunas personas que preguntaron: Con 'general' quiero decir que no hay ninguna pareja romántica (además de las parejas canon, como Zack y Aerith). Definitivamente habrá amistades, pero no hay slash (Es decir, no hay parejas gay). Normalmente no sentiría necesario el explicar eso, pero se que algunas personas les gusta buscar a sus parejas favoritas usando el selector de personajes, y solo quiero ahorrarles tiempo haciéndoles saber que no encontrarán romance en este fic. Espero que esto lo aclare y que disfruten del episodio.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 4**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Cloud no esperó a que Sephiroth terminara de hablar. Debías aprovechar cualquier apertura que Sephiroth te diera, no hacías pausas, no te <em>detenías.<em> Había aprendido eso del modo difícil.

Su Némesis estaba aquí, en Wutai, contra toda lógica y no pretendía desperdiciar la oportunidad.

El sonido del choque de espadas sonaba como una campana a través del claro. First Tsurugi hizo un corte de arco en el aire, y Sephiroth se retiró un poco, con la elegancia natural por la cual alguna vez le había admirado. Cloud lo siguió, no era nada más que un borrón de colores para los ojos inexpertos mientras atacaba, giraba y golpeaba de nuevo en una danza que se estaba volviendo rápidamente familiar. Masamune recibía cada ataque fácilmente, moviéndose a través del aire como una serpiente asesina. La forma de batalla de Sephiroth era perfecta. No había agujeros en su defensa.

Eso estaba bien. Tenía más que solo un juego de espadas a su disposición esta vez. Su materia Trueno brilló brevemente, hubo un ligero crujido de advertencia y entonces el aire se llenó de truenos a la par que un torrente de electricidad se abrió camino hacia el General Plateado, de manera hambrienta, pesada y letal. Lo peor del ataque lo atrapó Masamune, pero el cuerpo del SOLDADO se sacudió con fuerza conforme absorbía los choques aislados, y su cabello plateado se expandió bajo el poder de la carga estática, dándole la ilusión de estar flotando. Por un breve segundo, Cloud visualizó ante sí una sola ala negra, pero Sephiroth no portaba tal cosa aún.

"Eres un individuo muy rudo, ¿no es así, Strife? Solo vine a hablar." Sephiroth disipó la carga eléctrica de su espada con un movimiento de su muñeca, enterrando la espada en la tierra por un segundo, después elevándola rápidamente, como preparándose para el siguiente ataque.

Cloud no le honró con una respuesta. Se movía mecánicamente, con sus instintos poseyéndolo, separando a First Tsurugi para luego hacer un segundo abanico, forzando a Sephiroth a retroceder, rearmando la espada, golpeando con un ataque más pesado, imposibilitando siempre al General el recuperar su balance. Esta era una de las fuerzas ocultas de First Tsurugi – la habilidad de variar el peso y velocidad de sus ataques, usar tantas espadas como le fueran necesarias para atacar puntos ciegos, crear bases donde no existían sin dejarse a sí mismo expuesto.

El acero resonó contra el acero una vez más. Con sus músculos agotados por el esfuerzo, Cloud se impulsó hacia adelante y después se retiró cuando el ángulo de Masamune cambió, curveándose hacia su cuello sin romper el bloqueo. Se alejó, cayó sobre el tronco de un árbol, se lanzó y Sephiroth le enfrentó otra vez, con sus ojos verdes ensanchados a la par que gruñía bajo la fuerza del impacto.

Un ballet familiar. Sephiroth se encontraba ya preparado cuando el siguiente ataque cayó sobre él, con sus botas raspando senderos superficiales en la tierra conforme era lanzado hacia atrás por la presión. Los árboles gemían y comenzaban a caer alrededor de él, ramas y troncos siendo cortados limpiamente por el ataque de largo alcance de su katana. Entonces había una retirada, First Tsurugi brillaba bajo la luz del sol conforme lanzaba una serie de golpes, siendo apenas capaz de ir un paso adelante de la curva mortal del arma de su oponente.

Tierra y hojas llenaban el aire, ahogándolos, cegándolos. Cloud saltó por entre los troncos caídos por mero reflejo e instinto cuando Masamune creó una franja de destrucción a través del bosque. Hubo una pausa y respondió del mismo modo, First Tsurugi clavándose en la tierra y creando franjas en el suelo bajo los pies de Sephiroth. El General Plateado se lanzó al aire y Cloud saltó para enfrentársele. Durante diez segundos sin aliento, se vieron envueltos en un combate aéreo, ambos pareciendo nada más que un torbellino de negro y plateado en medio de las hojas que caían.

Aterrizaron con un golpe seco y entonces Cloud apartó un hechizo de fuego con su espada, con el cálido beso de la llama aún lamiendo la punta de sus dedos a la par que se lanzaba al ataque.

Entonces maldijo cuando vio el ángulo de Masamune cambiar y se percató de su error.

Ese pequeño hoyo en su defensa, el único error descuidado que continuaba haciendo. Contra cualquier otro eso no importaba, pero contra Sephiroth...

Una visión pasó frente a sus ojos – él, siendo atravesado por Masamune, impotentemente colgando en el aire mientras su sangre se filtraba a lo largo de la hoja. Escuchó las palabras provocadoras que atormentaban sus pesadillas, semana tras semana.

"_¿Recuerdas este dolor?"_

Cloud parpadeó y en ese fragmento de segundo, desesperadamente giró su cuerpo hacia un lado. Al mismo tiempo, Masamune pasó rápidamente y la expresión de Sephiroth se convirtió en una de shock, cuando se encontró a sí mismo expuesto y con su espada vacía de presa alguna.

En ese momento, Cloud cambió los papeles y arremetió con la empuñadora de First Tsurugi hacia las costillas del General.

Sephiroth se tambaleó hacia atrás. Había que darle crédito que se recuperara de su sorpresa a tiempo para desviar el siguiente golpe, pero eso fue todo lo que fue capaz de hacer.

La adrenalina recorría las venas de Cloud. Esto era diferente. Los movimientos eran los mismos, pero era demasiado sencillo. ¿En verdad Jenova había hecho a Sephiroth mucho más fuerte, mucho más rápido? ¿O era solo la diferencia en experiencia? Ya no había un abismo de una generación que los separara, se percató. Su oponente ya no tenía una década de experiencia sobre él.

El pensamiento era algo entre divertido y doloroso. Ahora era mayor que Zack y casi tan adulto como Sephiroth.

Eso no importaba. Tomaría cualquier ventaja que pudiera obtener.

First Tsurugi chocó contra Masamune y dividió la espada nuevamente, dirigiendo la punta de la mitad separada hacia el estómago del General. Sephiroth se hizo a un lado, apenas evadiendo la filosa orilla. Y así la lucha continuó.

* * *

><p>Génesis se detuvo, escuchando cuidadosamente – aunque uno no necesitaba de oído mejorado para localizar la salvaje batalla que se llevaba a cabo al norte. El piso vibraba bajo sus pies a la par que un bajo retumbar llenaba el aire, y el Comandante SOLDADO levantó una delicada ceja. Eso no se sentía como un hechizo Terremoto.<p>

"Manténgase lejos," ordenó a su escuadrón y se dirigió hacia el frente a través de los árboles, solo. En verdad, ¿Necesitaba Sephiroth hacer tal espectáculo? ¡Estaba revelando su posición al enemigo! Cuando lo había enviado para hablar con Strife esto no era exactamente lo que había tenido en mente.

Era tentador dejar a su viejo amigo – rival, se corrigió distraídamente – arrasar con el campo y atraer la atención de la armada Wutai hacia él, pero también tenía que considerar que ahí se encontraba el enigma rubio. El hombre había dejado muy en claro que su intención era luchar contra Sephiroth, y mientras él detestaba cuando otros intervenían en sus batallas, por los sonidos que escuchaba, parecía ser prudente asegurarse de que la Joya de la Corona de ShinRa no se dejara llevar y matara al extraño. Génesis le debía una deuda al hombre – lo cual era una experiencia y emoción nueva, una que no estaba seguro que le gustara, pero que al mismo tiempo le tenía involucrado.

Llegó a las ruinas que habían dejado los dos combatientes y se detuvo, levemente consternado, ante la destrucción. Lo que tenía que ser medio kilómetro cuadrado de bosque se encontraba aplanado, el terreno que fuera cubierto por árboles de hoja perenne se había visto abruptamente reducido al mismo estado que los arbustos pisoteados. Varios troncos de árboles sobresalían en el aire, con su superficie cortada limpiamente como vidrio. Cerca del centro del claro había dos cortes profundos en la tierra también demasiado filosos para ser naturales y pero ello eso era aún más aterrador.

Su piel se estremeció levemente – un signo de uso de materia. Estaba en lo cierto, ni un momento después una ola de calor le cubrió, haciendo que su abrigo marrón aleteara y sus ojos le picaran. Soportó la necesidad de parpadear, identificando a la fuente. Dos figuras, que aún se encontraban luchando en la orilla del claro.

Esto no estaba bien.

Cuando había escuchado por primera vez la batalla, había esperado aparecer a tiempo para evitar que la Masamune de Sephiroth perforara la linda garganta del rubio. No esperaba ver al General de cabello plateado siendo empujado, siendo superado en habilidad y siendo apenas capaz de mantener el paso.

Lo más alarmante es que no había ni la más mínima pista de la expresión presumida que su rival normalmente portaba, incluso cuando el aire crujía con magia.

Sephiroth estaba _luchando en serio_. No, más que eso. Sephiroth estaba _luchando en serio,_ y estaba a punto de _perder_.

Génesis se tensó cuando un choque que particularmente le caló hasta los huesos resonó a través del claro. Sephiroth _retrocedió_ para soportar el peso. ¡El ni siquiera hacía eso contra la Espada Mortal de Angeal!

Consideró sus opciones solo durante un fragmento de segundo antes de moverse. Era una maniobra riesgosa, pero no podía permitir que esa batalla continuara. Uno era su rival – el otro, su salvador. Génesis no estaba dispuesto a perder a ninguno.

Cuando Strife lanzó su siguiente ataque, su espada se encontró contra acero rojo. Masamune fue hecha a un lado con la funda. "¡Es suficiente!"

Angeal estaría orgulloso.

Excepto que Strife no quería escuchar. Tan pronto como encontró su arma siendo bloqueada, su espada – maldición, ¡se había olvidado de la espada! – se dividió, y una segunda arma entró en juego. Fue solo gracias a sus reflejos de SOLDADO y la agilidad natural de Génesis que se las ingenió para mover el ángulo de su espada a tiempo para atrapar también la segunda arma.

Estuvo a punto de perder la _tercera_ espada, con su arma bien ocupada deteniendo las primeras dos. Sephiroth, al menos, permanecía lo suficientemente alerta para lanzar esa a un lado - ¿En cuántas piezas se dividía esa espada, de cualquier modo? – dándole a Génesis una oportunidad de empujar al rubio hacia atrás y detener la lucha. Esta vez, Strife no intentó nada, juzgándolo con esos brillantes y calculadores ojos mientras se retiraba un poco y reensamblaba las partes de su arma.

Génesis enunció sus palabras con cuidado. "¿_Cuál_, les ruego, es el significado de esto?"

Hubo silencio de parte de ambos hombres. Los ojos de Sephiroth no se habían apartado de Strife, ni por un momento. Strife le regresaba la mirada con la misma fuerza.

Génesis señalo distraídamente con su espada. "Ustedes terminaron con medio bosque, asustaron el ingenio de mis hombres y sin duda todos los guerreros aptos de Wutai se están dirigiendo a esta posición justo ahora. Una explicación es lo mínimo que pueden darme."

La mirada de Strife solo se intensificó. "No interfieras."

Complacido por la reacción – _cualquier_ reacción – Génesis se inclinó levemente a la par que dio un paso hacia el rubio. "Está muy lejos de mí el interrumpir un duelo, pero estás atacando a un empleado de ShinRa y como el comandante en jefe del cuartel más cercano, es mi obligación venir en su defensa."

Esas orbes azules se volvieron cautelosas. Y por un minuto, Génesis pensó que Strife estaba en verdad considerando las probabilidades de encargarse de _ambos_ al mismo tiempo.

Era absurdo. Aún y cuando fuera rival para Sephiroth, _nadie_ podría estar lo suficientemente loco como para enfrentarse a tal batalla.

La peor parte era que Génesis no estaba seguro en verdad de qué lado querría estar luchando.

El sonido de los uniformes y botas militares atrajo su atención, al mismo tiempo que el escuadrón que había ordenado le siguiera a la distancia le alcanzaba. Con sus sentidos mejorados, Génesis podía escuchar sus exclamaciones de shock fácilmente. Se irritó. Debió haberles ordenado que se quedaran en aquel lugar, mejor. La vid de ShinRa se iba a volver balística con todo esto.

Al final, como fuera, su presencia probó ser afortunada ya que con los refuerzos adicionales, Strife _finalmente_ retrocedió. Colgó su espada en el arnés y asintió cortamente. "Bien." Esa única palabra vino cargada con irritación, furia, ansiedad... ¿y acaso eso era miedo? Génesis no podía asegurarlo. El guerrero rubio era un hombre difícil de leer.

"Bien. Ahora si ambos pueden evitar el andar agitando sus espadas por todos lados-" Distraídamente, Génesis comenzó a preguntarse cuándo había comenzado a canalizar a Angeal, pero su amigo de la infancia era el único modelo a seguir que tenía para lidiar con esta situación. Normalmente, Génesis _causaba_ el conflicto. "-entonces podremos discutir cuáles son tus motivos, de vuelta en el campamento base, como _adultos_."

"No. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí." Las palabras de Strife fueron pocas y cortantes, y su mirada descansaba en Sephiroth una vez más. "Me marcharé por ahora."

Sephiroth finalmente rompió su silencio. "¿Estás huyendo?"

Esos brillantes ojos azules lanzaron llamas, y Génesis rápidamente se puso entre los dos luchadores nuevamente. Strife prácticamente gruñía. "No te confundas, Sephiroth. Yo _voy_ a matarte. Todo lo que has hecho fue conseguir _tiempo_." Su mirada descansó en Génesis un momento, y entonces abruptamente giró sobre sus tobillos. "Me marcho."

No se escapó del Comandante que la mano de Strife se mantuvo aferrada a la empuñadura de su espada hasta que hubo dejado atrás, por bastante tramo, la línea de árboles.

Una vez que estuvo fuera de vista y del rango auditivo, Génesis se giró y taladró a su amigo con una mirada mordaz. Sephiroth simplemente levantó una ceja en respuesta.

La batalla de voluntades fue breve – había cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse que la aseveración de Strife antes de marcharse. Génesis enfundó su espada y señaló al escuadrón que se encontraba en la línea de los árboles. Lo que había dicho era verdad – cada patrulla de Wutai activa se dirigiría a esa área, y su posición actual era estratégicamente irracional. "Volvamos a la base, y podremos ordenar tu nuevo y adorable desastre ahí."

* * *

><p>Cloud no durmió esa noche. Estaba muy enojado. Muy preocupado. Con muchos conflictos.<p>

Su primera oportunidad y ya había fallado.

Cloud no había querido partir en dos a Génesis para llegar a Sephiroth, no cuando había salvado al hombre de la degradación hacía tan solo una semana. Tenía más simpatía hacia la situación de los SOLDADOs ahora que cuando había estado en sus días de cadete – ya no tenía que _imaginar_ qué se sentía el que ShinRa te usara, te abandonara y te cazara como a un perro.

Pudo, aún así, haber evadido a Génesis y cumplir su objetivo, pero la llegada del escuadrón de SOLDADOs le hizo descartar ese pensamiento. Las posibilidades iban en su contra. En ese punto, aún y cuando hubiera podido matar a Sephiroth, las oportunidades de él muriendo en el proceso eran elevadas. Y él _tenía_ que sobrevivir – al menos hasta que se encargara también de Jenova y Hojou. Lo que ocurriera con él después de eso no importaba.

Las hojas crujían ruidosamente bajo sus pies, pero no le importaba. Estaba muy dentro de territorio que aún era controlado por Wutai, aunque no conservaba ilusiones de permanecer ahí por mucho tiempo, gracias a su idiotez. Todo lo que sabía era que quería poner mucha distancia entre él y Sephiroth como fuera posible. Le destrozaba el tener al hombre parado _justo ahí_, y aún así encontrarse incapaz de hacer nada al respecto.

Aunque, ¿qué opción tenía? A menos que matara primero a Génesis, lo cual, aunque era viable, no era deseable. Por ahora, al menos, Sephiroth ya no se encontraba dentro de sus límites.

Si no podía matar a Sephiroth, entonces tenía que ir al siguiente paso. Jenova.

¿Necesitaría a Holy para hacerlo? Extendió su memoria al momento de la batalla antes de Meteoro. No, Holy era muy arriesgado, un último recurso – se habían encargado de Jenova usando métodos normales antes de que el hechizo fuera invocado para detener a Meteoro. Un par de golpes con el más potente hechizo de Fuego que pudiera invocar deberían bastar. Reducirla a cenizas y después lanzar las cenizas al núcleo del reactor.

Tener un plan le hacía sentirse un poco mejor, y lo devolvió a sus sentidos lo suficiente para percatarse de los movimientos irregulares en la maleza. Estaba siendo seguido.

Manteniendo su paso aún – si se detenía, había posibilidades de que sus perseguidores se detuvieran también – Cloud escuchó cuidadosamente el susurro del aire y el crujido de las hojas a su paso. Las pisadas eran rápidas y ligeras. Mocasines en lugar de botas pesadas.

Un Wutai, entonces. Analizó sus alrededores, preguntándose cuándo intentarían emboscarlo. El bosque en esta área era particularmente denso, pero eso no importaba. Podía _crear_ un claro para eliminar los puntos ciegos si era necesario.

Después del altercado de ese día temprano, Cloud no estaba de humor para esperar a que su oponente hiciera el primer movimiento. Se detuvo abruptamente y desenvainó a First Tsurugi. "Estoy de mal humor en este momento," advirtió. Tal vez no debió haber abotonado el último broche del arnés.

Hubo un ruido sordo de pies golpeando el suelo tras él. Entonces... "¡Soy la legendaria princesa guerrera! ¡Márchate de Wutai de inmediato, tú, sucio invasor, o te derrotaré! ¡Hiyya!"

¿Qué?

Cloud se dio la vuelta y se vio cara a cara con una niña de aspecto muy familiar.

"¡Muere, malhechor!" La niña pateó el suelo un par de veces.

_¿Yuffie?_

Las cosas acababan de volverse verdaderamente raras.

"¡Perro de ShinRa!" Al ver que sus patadas aéreas no lo habían intimidado, la pequeña niña de cabello negro corrió hacia él, agitando sus pequeños puños. Por reflejo, Cloud la detuvo, con la palma de su mano. Sus brazos giraron como molinos de viento, nunca golpeándolo en realidad.

"No soy de ShinRa." La respuesta se había vuelto automática.

"¡Mentiroso! ¡Villano! ¡Monstruo!"

Ese último le escoció. "No deberías estar aquí. Es peligroso."

"¡Ja! ¡Tal vez sea peligroso para los que son como tú! ¡Una poderosa guerrera como yo nunca está en peligro!"

Genial. Yuffie parecía tener como ocho años, pero tenía toda la bravuconada de su yo adolescente, sin ninguna de las habilidades que la respaldaran. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en este tipo de situaciones? Denzel y Marlene nunca habían sido así.

Probablemente Zack le seguiría el juego, pero Cloud no era Zack. Ya ni siquiera podía pretender ser él. Así que lanzó un suspiro, cargó a la niña y la colocó sobre su hombro como si de una bolsa de papas se tratase.

"¡Uuf! ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Ey, bájame!"

Ignoró el golpe sin efecto en su espalda y las piernas que le pateaban y consideró hacia dónde ir. No podía dejar a Yuffie aquí para acosar a las fuerzas de ShinRa. Podía ser asesinada o peor, secuestrada. Había sobrevivido a la guerra la última vez, pero eso era _antes_ de que Cloud volviera todo un caos. Además, ¿qué estaba haciendo ella tan al sur? ¿No debería de estar a salvo dentro de la capital?

Debería haber un templo cerca, si recordaba correctamente su último viaje por Wutai. Podía dejarla ahí y los monjes encontrarían un modo de devolverla a donde estuviera a salvo. Tomada la decisión, comenzó a marchar en esa dirección.

"¡Déjame iiiiiir! ¡Te derrotaré! ¡Esto no es justo!"

"Silencio." Dijo Cloud súbitamente. "¿Acaso _quieres_ que ShinRa nos encuentre?"

"¡Ja! ¡Derrotaré a los invasores! A todos ellos, ¡con mis súper-geniales movimientos! ¡Puedes simplemente sentarte y observarme y estar sorprendido!"

Cloud rodó sus ojos. Debería estar feliz de ver a Yuffie, en verdad – ella era la primera amiga con la que se había encontrado desde que había sido lanzado al pasado – pero de alguna forma, no podía sentir nada más que molestia. El tiempo había mermado los recuerdos de cuán irritante había sido ella cuando se unió a Avalancha. Continuó avanzando por el bosque, apresurando el paso para poder deshacerse de su carga lo más pronto posible. A la Yuffie adolescente podía soportarla – tal vez incluso le tenía algo de cariño, cuando no estaba intentando robarle. La pequeña Yuffie en cambio...

"¡Deja de brincar tanto! Argh, me voy a enfermar..."

"No te atrevas a vomitarme encima – estas son las únicas ropas que tengo," gruñó él.

"Te vendría bien de escarmiento," murmuró ella.

Ignorando sus gimoteos – ella debería sentirse afortunada de que se hubiera encontrado con él y no con alguien de infantería-que-tirara-del-gatillo-fácilmente – Cloud en cambio centró su atención en el movimiento de tela que notó a su izquierda. "¿Quién está ahí?"

Poco después se encontró saltando hacia un lado, con los gritos de Yuffie resonando en sus oídos a la par que apenas y lograba evitar la punta de un shuriken. Presionando la abertura de su espada, liberó la hoja más ligera, golpeando luego la daga que se dirigía hacia su estómago.

¿Alguien de Wutai?

"¿Qué está pasando? ¡Está oscuro! ¡No puedo ver! ¡Ah! ¡Cuídado! ¡Pude haber sido herida, tú gran tonto!" Se quejaba Yuffie, aún y cuando Cloud evadía otra daga lanzada y se enfrentaba con una sola mano contra el ágil atacante. Wutai significaba sin mejoras _(N/T: se refiere a que no tienen habilidades extra por el mako)_ – no importaba qué tan buenas fueran sus armas, Cloud podía ganar con pura fuerza física. Con un repentino y fuerte giro hacia abajo, hizo que el luchador soltara la daga de sus manos. El arma afilada golpeó la tierra y rodó lejos.

El guerrero de Wutai se alejó, sosteniendo su espada de mano. Cloud examinó el elaborado tocado que portaba en su cabeza y la insignia del dragón en su armadura. Un miembro de la Élite Carmesí (Crimson Elite). Recordaba a Zack hablando de ellos, cómo se resistieron durante meses luego de la rendición oficial de Wutai. "¡No dejaré que te lleves a la Princesa!"

¿En serio? "Puedes tenerla," respondió, lanzando a la escandalosa niña al suelo, para después sujetarla de la camisa y evitar que huyera. "Tengan más cuidado con ella la próxima vez."

"¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero regresar! ¡Quiero luchar!"

El miembro de la Élite Carmesí vaciló, aparentemente inseguro de qué hacer en el nuevo desarrollo de las cosas. "¿Estás... devolviéndola?"

Cloud la empujó hacia la dirección del guerrero. Él la tomó del brazo, aunque sus ojos oscuros nunca perdieron contacto de su oponente. "Y quizá también quieran enseñarle a evitar buscar peleas con SOLDADOs."

"¡Pude haber pateado totalmente tu trasero!"

"¡Princesa, su lenguaje!" Siseó el guerrero, después devolvió la atención al hombre, con sus ojos iluminados al percatarse... "Entonces tú eres el SOLDADO que lucha contra ShinRa."

Cloud se encogió de hombros. "Si así es como me están llamando." No quería volver a la pregunta de qué, exactamente, hace un SOLDADO en medio de un bosque oscuro con una Princesa del Tesoro de ocho años escuchando.

"A mis superiores les gustaría hablar contigo, si pudieras acompañarnos."

La compensación se atenuó ligeramente cuando Cloud entrecerró sus ojos y el suave brillo de mako se escondió tras sus párpados. "Solo porque haya devuelto a su Princesa, no significa que voy a unirme a su armada si eso es lo que están pensando en preguntar."

"¡Nadie me devolvió! ¡No estaba en problemas! ¡Iba a repeler a los invasores!"

Una sonrisa brillante cruzó la oscuridad. "Solo hablar. Es todo lo que pedimos."

Cloud lo dudaba, pero había probabilidades de que la persona con quien querían que hablara fuera miembro de una de las Casas Nobles (Noble Houses). Era una pequeña oportunidad, pero tal vez si le escucharan, al menos podía reducir el número de víctimas. "Está bien."

Con ambos, Génesis y Sephiroth, en Wutai, la guerra estaba tan bien como perdida. Lo mejor que podía esperar ahora era convencer a los líderes de Wutai para que se rindieran y mantener a Yuffie a salvo.


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Por un momento pensé que no terminaría de traducir este episodio xD pero lo logré, debo ponerme las pilas y trabajar más rápido en los siguientes =) gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios y alertas ^^ nos vemos el martes para el siguiente episodio. ¡Espero lo disfruten!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas del Autor: **Este es un capítulo más bien del tipo de conversaciones, y además no tiene tanta acción como los demás hasta ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 5**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Tres escuadrones de guerreros de Wutai interceptaron a los SOLDADOs en su trayecto de vuelta a la base. Los dos Primera Clase se encargaron de ellos directamente – Génesis porque tenía prisa y Sephiroth porque aún se encontraba tenso por su batalla. Las escaramuzas al menos parecían calmar un poco al General, restaurando una confianza en su superioridad que había sido recientemente sacudida.<p>

Impresionaba a las tropas, además. Génesis lanzó casualmente un mechón de su cabello hacia atrás, con una sonrisa burlona sobre sus labios, mientras escuchaba a sus subordinados murmurar sorprendidos tras ellos.

El campamento, al menos, permanecía intacto. A medida que se adentraba en el perímetro, ordenó a otro Primera Clase, "Reúna a todo el personal de la lista y mande patrullas. El bosque está lleno de infantería de Wutai. Limpien todo en un perímetro de cinco kilómetros."

"¡Sí, Señor!"

Conforme el campamento entró en acción, Génesis fue en línea recta hacia la privacidad de la tienda del oficial. Otros dos Primera Clase estaban ahí, pero cuando Sephiroth ingresó también, entendieron su señal y se marcharon sin que se los pidieran.

"Así que, ¿qué quería?" Preguntó Génesis, mientras tomaba una de las mejores-de-lo-normal raciones de la tienda. Había ventajas de rango, aunque en el campo fueran pocas y muy escasas.

"Al parecer, matarme." Respondió secamente Sephiroth. "No pensé que me odiaras tanto, como para traerme directo con mi, podría-ser, verdugo."

"Estás vivo, ¿no?" Desechó Génesis, aunque evitó examinar el pensamiento muy de cerca. Una cosa era disfrutar ver las alas de su rival ser alteradas, pero él jamás había pretendido ser potencialmente responsable de su muerte. "_¿Por qué_ quería matarte?"

"No lo dijo." Sephiroth aceptó la cantimplora ofrecida como si fuera una copa de vino y bebió lentamente de ella, con sus ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba el refrescarse. Después de beber su contenido la cerró de nuevo y dejó la cantimplora a un lado para poder concentrar su total atención en su compañero oficial. "No dijo nada, de hecho. ¿Qué te dijo a ti?"

Génesis se encogió de hombros, sin poner esfuerzo alguno para ocultar su decepción ante la falta de respuestas. "Solo que tenía asuntos 'personales' contigo."

"Me es difícil creer eso. Hasta hoy, nunca había visto a ese hombre antes."

"¿No podría ser que lo hubieras olvidado?"

Sephiroth le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. "Su espada se _separaba_."

Génesis le otorgó un punto. No importaban las irregularidades, ese detalle se clavaría como cemento en la mente de _cualquier_ SOLDADO. "¿No descubriste _nada_?"

"Aprendí un poco sobre su estilo de pelea, aunque nunca pude identificar con éxito todas sus materias. Solo usó a Trueno y Barrera. Ambas de alto nivel, probablemente en nivel maestro." El enunciado quedó flotando en el aire, dando la impresión de que Sephiroth estaba a punto de decir algo más, pero el tiempo pasó y el General se quedó en silencio.

Génesis suspiró. Había sido un desperdicio, entonces. Todo lo que había descubierto sobre su salvador era que odiaba a Sephiroth por alguna razón, y que era un guerrero más dedicado de lo que había pensado. "Me pregunto dónde fue que recibió los tratamientos," murmuró. ShinRa mantenía el secreto de cómo crear SOLDADOs muy cerca de sus pechos, después de todo.

"Consideré un encubrimiento de la compañía. Hay rumores de que los primeros intentos de SOLDADO fueron desastrosos."

"Solo rumores, por supuesto," agregó Génesis cortante.

"Por supuesto."

"En ese caso, solo tenemos que preguntarle a Hollander y a Hojou" Por muy desagradable que fuera el pensamiento. El gusto que le tenía a Hollander era el mismo que un niño le tenía a un dentista, pero Hojou era una marca especial de desagradable.

Sephiroth corrió un dedo a lo largo de la orilla sin filo de Masamune, recostada horizontalmente sobre sus piernas. "Sin embargo, me molesta. Si tuvo enlaces con ShinRa, ¿por qué intentar matarme a mí y no a ti?"

Génesis sonrió como si fuera un gato que no solo había atrapado al canario, sino que también pensaba en ir luego tras el chocobo. "Quizá el estaba enterado de mi talento natural y lo bien que me veo."

La diversión no fue compartida. "Hay muchas incógnitas. No debimos haber dejado que se fuera. Es una infracción del protocolo."

"Olvida el protocolo. ¿Qué pudiste haber propuesto? No nos habría acompañado por su propia voluntad, y no tengo a media docena de Primeros para que se la pasen deteniéndolo. Estamos en medio de una guerra, en caso de que lo hayas olvidado."

"Yo me puedo encargar de eso. Puedo ir y encontrarlo otra vez, traerlo de vuelva, para que así podamos interrogarlo apropiadamente." Sephiroth comenzaba a lucir agitado.

"¿Para que así tenga que tomar tiempo fuera de la campaña para rescatarte de nuevo? Yo creo que no."

"¿Entonces qué sugieres?" La respuesta fue inusualmente cortante, pero Génesis no le prestó atención. Se encontraba menos resentido hacia el General Plateado ahora que conocía muy bien el dolor de la derrota. Oh, estaba seguro que Sephiroth estaba haciendo excusas en su cabeza – cosas como que la batalla había sido interrumpida, o que no había tomado las cosas en serio desde el principio – pero la verdad mostraba que, por primera vez, no había tenido la victoria asegurada. Ya no descansaba más en la cima de una montaña, inalcanzable a las sucias masas bajo él.

"_Conforme la guerra manda al mundo hacia la destrucción  
>El prisionero parte con su nuevo amor<br>Y se embarca en un nuevo viaje.  
>Es guiado por la esperanza de que el regalo le traerá felicidad<br>Y el juramento que hizo a sus amigos."_

"_Loveless_ no es una respuesta."

"Solo porque careces de la apreciación de las muchas interpretaciones que pueden obtenerse de sus palabras." Génesis se levantó de la mesa, dirigiéndose hacia el mapa de Wutai colgado en la pizarra usada para las juntas de estrategia. "Nosotros estamos aquí, y no puedes ser enviado de vuelta a tierra firme hasta que el próximo barco con los suministros llegue."

"_Si_ es que llega. Ahora que estamos más dentro de la isla, la gente de Wutai podría cortar la línea de suministros."

"Si es que llega," Concedió Génesis sin perder un minuto. "Como sea, estás atrapado aquí hasta entonces. Pero considerando que nuestra marina tiene completo control del estrecho, y que las orillas del otro lado están siendo fuertemente patrulladas por ShinRa, Strife no puede marcharse de la isla sin nuestro conocimiento."

"No necesita marcharse de Wutai. Hay muchos lugares donde esconderse dentro de este lugar," Señaló Sephiroth.

"Precisamente." Corrió una mano enfundada en su guante desde el norte de la península hacia el sur. "Será difícil de buscarlo hasta que la guerra termine. Pero estás ignorando el hecho más importante."

Sephiroth frunció el ceño. "¿Y ese sería?"

Génesis dejó que el silencio se mantuviera por un momento – era tan raro que tuviera la oportunidad de superar al General Plateado, y quería saborear el momento. "Ha anunciado que pretende destazar al gran General Sephiroth."

El frunce creció.

"Considéralo – no necesitas mover ni un dedo, Strife eventualmente vendrá por _ti._"

Un pesado silencio reinó en el lugar mientras Sephiroth absorbía esto. Eventualmente, su postura se relajó, y asintió en acuerdo, pero no ofreció palabras.

"Entonces está decidido. Mientras tanto, puedes ejercer tu influencia aquí y hacerte cargo de la retaguardia." Ofreció Génesis altaneramente.

El pretendido insulto falló su objetivo, ya que las orillas de los labios de Sephiroth se curvaron en una sonrisa. "Es mejor que estar en la oficina."

Génesis levantó una ceja. "¿Aún y si te mata?"

Sephiroth imitó su expresión. "¿En verdad piensas que un extraño solitario puede matarme?"

Las palabras sonaron tan seguras como siempre, pero Génesis se encontró, por una vez, carente de una apropiada respuesta. Porque ya no estaba seguro, y por la luz en los ojos de su rival, él tampoco estaba tan confiado.

* * *

><p>Wutai trabajaba de manera diferente a Shinra – se reunían bajo la protección de la oscuridad, durante las tempranas horas de la mañana, cuando incluso los pájaros y los grillos permanecían en silencio. Los faroles apagados y los furtivos y urgentes susurros le decían demasiado – se encontraba visitando al bando perdedor. ShinRa incluía sus historias de la campaña y estrategias en todos los periódicos y otorgaba conferencias públicas sobre el progreso de la guerra. Su enemigo, en cambio, ya ni siquiera tenía el lujo de la propaganda o se daba aires de superioridad.<p>

Cloud observó sus alrededores con el semblante desconfiado de un guerrero que no teme a la muerte tanto como a las desagradables sorpresas. Si estos Wutaianos fueran embaucadores como Yuffie, _esperaría_ una trampa, pero la Élite Carmesí era diferente.

"Por favor espere aquí con los guardias por un momento," le pidió el guerrero que los escoltaba tan pronto como hubo terminado su silenciosa conferencia. "Le informaré al capitán de su llegada."

El rubio se quedó de pie en una de las laterales, con una expresión de piedra. Yuffie se agachó e intentó escaparse de nuevo, pero él la jaló de vuelta sacudiendo su camisa en el proceso. "¡Malvado!" gimió ella.

Cloud giró sus ojos y no respondió. Ella había pasado la mitad del camino hacia el aislado templo alternándose entre intentar luchar contra él e intentar escapar de vuelta al oscuro bosque. Casi logró escaparse un par de veces, incluso, pero por fortuna, el falso SOLDADO podía ver en la oscuridad muchísimo mejor que una niña-de-ocho-años cuya hora de dormir hacía mucho había pasado.

"Princesa, por aquí," una media docena de asistentes llamaron a la niña hacia ellos, mirándolo a él de manera resentida.

"¡No quiero!" respondió ella, tercamente, haciendo pequeños pozos en el suelo con sus talones y apretando la tela de sus pantalones.

"Has estado intentando escaparte _toda la noche_," señaló Cloud.

"¡Pero si voy con _ellos_ no podré luchar contra ningún tipo malo!"

"Estando _conmigo_ tampoco vas a luchar con ningún tipo malo."

La fuerza de media docena de asistentes y un firme guardia fueron suficientes para levantar a la pequeña aún-no-ninja de su pierna. "¡Traidor!" exclamó. "¡Te arrepentirás de esto!"

Cloud suspiró. Honestamente ella no se había sentido atraída por él muy rápido ¿verdad? Habría cambiado su actitud si hubiera sabido el por qué él había aceptado venir.

Los guardias le observaban con precaución, manteniéndose de pie con atención a la par que Cloud se cruzaba de brazos y se recargaba contra el tronco de un árbol, esperando a que su escolta regresara. Era extraño lo fácil que era acostumbrarse a las miradas sospechosas de nuevo.

El mismo miembro de la Élite Carmesí que le había traído regresó luego de unos minutos. "Gracias por esperar. Lo recibirán ahora. Pero si pudiera dejar aquí su espada, por favor," solicitó. "Los centinelas se asegurarán de que no reciba ningún daño."

Cloud se tensó ante eso y lanzó una mirada acusadora a la katana que aún descansaba en la cintura del guerrero.

"Mis disculpas. Pero comprenderá que dadas las circunstancias..."

Crujiendo sus dientes, clavó la espada en la tierra. Pedían una muestra de confianza, entonces. Por mucho que aborrecía la idea de encontrarse desarmado en un mundo donde aún habitaba Sephiroth, no podía culpar la nobleza de Wutai por tener cuidado ante cualquier trampa.

Además, aún tenía una materia de Fuego en nivel Maestro en su bolsillo.

El hombre de la Élite Carmesí le brindó otra sonrisa – era de hecho la única persona con la que se había cruzado aquí que le había dado una – y le guió hacia adentro. Cuando cruzaron el umbral, Cloud se sorprendió por el lujo a su alrededor – ricas alfombras rojas, oro alrededor de las puertas y paredes adornadas con magníficamente detallados rollos de dragones pintados sobre seda de muy alto precio. Su estimación hacia la persona que le vería se disparó en importancia. En la escala de Wutai, este era el tipo de extravagancia que uno esperaría de Heidegger o del mismo viejo ShinRa.

Pasaron a través de muchas puertas antes de llegar a una habitación espaciosa. El guerrero a su lado desapareció, ocultándose entre las sombras con los otros guardias de nuevo, dejando a un incómodo Cloud de pie ante la entrada.

"Por favor, tome asiento." La petición vino de un hombre de mediana edad, que descansaba sobre sus rodillas en un colchón bordado, mas manteniendo una postura tan recta como la de un hombre de infantería en atención.

"Preferiría estar de pie," respondió, aún observando a la media docena de guardias de la Élite Carmesí alineados en las orillas de la habitación. También había dos hombres vistiendo túnicas que eran solo un poco menos ostentosas que el traje roja y púrpura del individuo hincado – rápidamente Cloud supuso que él era el líder y los otros dos sus consejeros.

"¡No faltes al respeto a Lord Godo!" exclamó cortantemente uno de los consejeros.

¿Lord Godo? ¿El padre de Yuffie? Es decir, ¿_el gobernante de Wutai_?

Con razón le habían pedido que dejara su espada.

Godo no reaccionó ante el arrebato de su consejero y simplemente explicó, "Lo sugerí únicamente para que mis hombres también pudieran sentarse."

Viéndolo así, y ahora sabiendo que estaba tratando con el padre de Yuffie, Cloud se mostró dispuesto a ser más flexible. Como quiera, nunca había sido capaz de sentarse cómodamente durante mucho tiempo en la posición que Lord Godo mantenía, así que en su lugar se sentó con sus piernas cruzadas. Se podría mover más fácilmente y no corría el riesgo de que sus pies se durmieran. Valía la pena conservar algunos hábitos paranoicos.

El consejero que había hablado se mostró lleno de rabia, esto Cloud lo consideró como una infracción al protocolo, pero el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación se sentaron sin armar un escándalo. Cloud tomó su tiempo para estudiar al hombre frente a él más detalladamente.

Por la manera en que la Yuffie de su tiempo solía hablar, Godo Kisaragi era una presa fácil de barriga amarilla que actuaba a favor de las soluciones pacíficas e inacción ante las fuerzas de ShinRa. Era esa caricatura la que le había dado a Cloud la esperanza de ser capaz de convencer a Wutai para rendirse desde un principio – creyendo que si Godo comprendía la seguridad de su derrota antes de que pasara, la guerra no necesitaría terminar tan violentamente como había ocurrido en su tiempo.

Excepto que no vio evidencia alguna de dicho hombre ante sí. En su lugar, se encontraba frente a un orgulloso y fuerte guerrero Wutai. Quizá era un luchador que ya había pasado por su mejor momento, pero aún se encontraba en excelente forma y los callos en sus manos sugerían que solía entrenar con armas regularmente.

Esto no estaba bien. La derrota en manos de ShinRa debió haber cambiado al Emperador de Wutai. El Godo que se encontraba ante él aún creía en la superioridad de Wutai, en morir antes de ser deshonrado, en ideales antes de la paz.

Cloud no era un político. Esto podría ser mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

"Dada la situación, pasaré por alto las formalidades acostumbradas," inició Lord Godo. Su voz era grave y formal, con una especie de tono de mando que le recordó a sus días como cadete. "Como mi consejero ya le ha revelado, yo soy Godo Kisaragi, Emperador de Wutai."

El silencio que siguió a esa declaración se alargó y Cloud se percató de que estaban esperando a que él se presentara. "...Strife." Aún no se sentía cómodo con decir su nombre completo, no cuando lo compartía con un niño que vivía en feliz ignorancia en Nibelheim.

"Lord Strife," otorgó el emperador, y el consejero abrió su boca como intentando hablar, antes de que una mirada de uno de los miembros de la Élite Carmesí le hiciera pensárselo dos veces. Cloud no se molestó por eso. Yuffie le había explicado mucho sobre los varios títulos que la gente de Wutai otorgaba a las distintas clases de guerreros, durante sus interminables historias sobre su tierra natal. "Para comenzar, permítame brindarle mi más sincera gratitud por devolver a mi hija. Ella es joven y no comprende la necesidad de cumplir con las medidas de seguridad que se han adoptado para mantenerla a salvo. Sus cuidadores la mantendrán mejor vigilada en el futuro."

Sintió algo de simpatía por ellos – mantener a Yuffie en un solo lugar era como intentar sostener a un puñado de anguilas eléctricas. "Está bien. El bosque no es lugar para los niños en estos días." Pese a lo que fuera que ellos pudieran haber pensado de ShinRa, los SOLDADOs no estaban entrenados para asesinar a civiles, pero en medio de una batalla caótica, cualquier cosa podía suceder.

"Así son estos tiempos," coincidió Godo. Cruzó sus brazos bajo las mangas onduladas de su traje y le observó atentamente. "Pero eso llevó a esta afortunada reunión. Hemos estado observando sus movimientos cuidadosamente durante las últimas dos semanas y sus acciones han sido confusas. Pelea contra nuestros exploradores, pero no los mata. Lucha contra ShinRa pero tampoco los mata."

Cloud permaneció en silencio.

"¿Cuál es su propósito?"

El aire se llenó del ruido de seda rozándose, pues los consejeros se movían inquietamente – cualquiera pensaría que eso era por su falta de respuesta o por su falta de respeto.

"Seré franco. Sus habilidades en batalla nos han sorprendido. Nos gustaría ganarle como aliado. Las habilidades de Lord Génesis han ido más allá de nuestras predicciones y la llegada de Lord Sephiroth solo ha empeorado nuestra posición."

La respuesta fue rápida esta vez. "No."

Uno no podía gobernar Wutai si fuera fácilmente disuadido. "No se apresure en su respuesta. ¿Qué es lo que lo motiva? ¿Honor? ¿Dinero?" insistió Lord Godo.

"No. Nada en lo absoluto. No puedo ganar esta guerra por ustedes." Ya no. "Mi propósito aquí era por algo más grande que Wutai." Sabía por sus expresiones que recibieron sus palabras como un insulto, pero francamente había dejado de importarle. Su única preocupación ahora era reducir el número de víctimas.

"¡Entonces estás de parte de ShinRa!" declaró uno de los guardias, levantando y apuntando su lanza hacia él.

"¡Detente!" exclamó Lord Godo. "¡Este hombre ha sido visto luchando contra Lord Sephiroth! No es un amigo de ShinRa."

Uno de los consejeros murmuró algo en voz baja – a través de su acento la única palabra que Cloud pudo entender fue 'batalla', pero podía suponer el resto de lo que había sido dicho cuando Godo le observó de manera penetrante. El consejero se preguntaba si la batalla había sido falsa.

Tampoco tenía modo de probar que no lo había sido. Estaban en todo su derecho de sospechar de él.

"¿Entonces cuál es tu propósito en Wutai?" preguntó el otro consejero. "Si pudiéramos ayudarte con eso, entonces tal vez podríamos llegar a un acuerdo de beneficio mutuo."

No podían. Habrían sido masacrados si lo intentaran. Nadie más podía derrotar a Sephiroth.

"Es privado," contestó. "Y es una batalla que tengo que ganar por mi cuenta."

Eso, al menos, parecía ser algo que todos los Wutaianos comprendían.

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacerle reconsiderar su decisión?" Preguntó Lord Godo, pensativamente.

Cloud negó con su cabeza.

"Muy bien, entonces. Es una pérdida, pero tenemos otros medios para luchar contra SOLDADOs" Había orgullo y satisfacción en el tono de voz de Godo y le hicieron detenerse.

Cloud frunció el ceño, recordando. "¿Un arma anti-SOLDADO...?" Un recuerdo, que no era familiar para él, se abrió paso a través de su mente, sobre una bestia dentro de una pagoda con pergaminos y un hacha de guerra tan grande como un hombre. "Se refiere a monstruos."

Ambos consejeros palidecieron. Lord Godo mostró su experiencia, siendo su única reacción un leve temblor en la punta de sus labios. "¿Lo sabes?"

"ShinRa lo sabe también. No es algo sencillo de ocultar." Al menos, esperaba que no lo fuera. Si recordaba bien, Zack se había enterado por la información de los Turcos, así que debía haber algo de verdad en su declaración. "No importa, de cualquier manera no funcionará."

La tensión en la habitación creció visiblemente. "¿Y por qué dices eso?"

"Los SOLDADOs exterminan monstruos en sus misiones todo el tiempo. Sephiroth puede derrotar a un dragón de Nibel con gran facilidad." Cloud dudaba que estuvieran familiarizados con la fauna fuera de Wutai, pero claramente la palabra 'dragón' significó algo para ellos. Los miembros de la Élite Carmesí comenzaban a verse tan preocupados como los consejeros.

Lord Godo mantuvo su mirada durante un largo momento, como si estuviera pesando su carácter con su vista. "No crees que ganaremos."

Ahí había una oportunidad y la aprovechó. "No. No _pueden_ ganar esta batalla, no con Sephiroth y Génesis aquí, tal vez ni siquiera ganarían aunque les ayudara. No importa qué monstruo les lance, o qué pelotón de cualquier tamaño, nunca será suficiente. Todo lo que hará será mermar sus fuerzas."

Uno de los guerreros Carmesí comenzó a hablar, pero Lord Godo levantó una mano, silenciando al inquietado guardia en un solo movimiento. "¿Entonces qué sugiere?"

Esto es a lo que había venido. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenía que intentarlo. Estaban _escuchando_ lo que ya era más de lo que había esperado. "Lleguen a un acuerdo. Si se rinden ahora, aún podrán exigir condiciones y sus fuerzas permanecerán intactas para una rebelión futura."

Eso envió una onda a través de la habitación – mitad de sorpresa, mitad de indignación. "Aún así, durante ese tiempo, será construido un reactor de mako," observó Godo, con su voz lenta y nivelada.

"Eso no ocurrirá tan pronto," declaró Cloud. "Los reactores toman mucho tiempo en ser construidos." Ellos no parecían convencidos, así que añadió, "De cualquier modo, esa no es la razón por la cual ShinRa está aquí."

La onda se convirtió en una ola. Godo se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante. "¿Entonces conoces sus verdaderas intenciones?"

Cloud se cruzó de brazos. "ShinRa está siendo dirigido de sus narices por Hojou, buscando lo que llaman 'La Tierra Prometida'."

"¿Y él cree que esa tierra está en Wutai?"

"No. Pero tiene miedo de que ustedes puedan encontrarla primero."

"¿Podemos hacerlo?" preguntó uno de los consejeros.

Cloud negó con su cabeza, lentamente. "No existe, no del modo en que Hojou ha hecho creer a ShinRa. Esta guerra no tiene sentido."

Una atmósfera sombría cubrió la habitación, una que ni todos los colores brillantes podían hacer nada para alejarla. "¿Cómo es que," comenzó Lord Godo, "sabe sobre todo esto, Lord Strife?"

Esa era una pregunta que no estaba dispuesto a contestar. "No puedo decirles nada más. Probablemente ya he dicho demasiado."

El Emperador asintió. "Muy bien." Entonces... "Es una lástima que se rehúse a luchar de nuestro lado. No importan sus motivos, ShinRa no tiene ningún derecho de reclamar estas tierras como suyas."

No, no podía estar diciendo... ¡Pensó que ya habían llegado a alguna parte!

"¿Van a seguir luchando en esta guerra?"

"No tenemos otra opción. No podemos permitir que ShinRa mancille las costas de Wutai. Ahora que sabemos que incluso la razón de este conflicto es una mentira, no tenemos elección más que luchar para proteger nuestros ideales."

"¿Pero en verdad quiere arriesgar su futuro en ideales como _honor_ y _orgullo_?" Cloud preguntó urgentemente. Godo no podía descartar sus palabras tan fácilmente. ¿No había ya admitido que Génesis y Sephiroth juntos eran demasiado para ser manejados por sus fuerzas?

"Con todo respeto, Lord Strife, nuestras culturas son muy diferentes. No esperamos que lo entienda." Los consejeros lucían menos convencidos, pero eso no significaba nada. Podía verlo en el rostro del hombre. Godo Kisaragi no sería disuadido.

No podía ser. No solo había fallado en detener la guerra, sino que ¿tampoco tenía siquiera el poder para hacer algo tan sencillo como reducir el daño? Él _sabía_ que no era un político, pero había pensado que podía hacerles ver...

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. No tenía elección. Solo quedaba una opción para ayudar a Wutai. Matar a Godo. Un hechizo de Fuego con su materia maestra lo derrotaría y dejaría el templo en suficiente caos para permitirle escapar. No importaba que fuera el padre de Yuffie. No le importaba ser tachado como el villano si eso significaba que podía salvar _algo_ de este completo desastre.

Tenía que hacerlo ahora, mientras sus guardias estaban bajas. Un hechizo. Aún si eso no lo mataba, Godo quedaría incapacitado. Los consejeros eran más comprehensivos. Si tomaran el control-

Sus dedos se introdujeron en su bolsillo y sujetaron aire.

...¿Qué?

Cuidadosamente, buscó más en el interior. No estaba ahí. Sin poder creerlo, Cloud revisó su otro bolsillo. Tampoco estaba ahí. Pero él _recordaba_ haberla sacado de su espada ese día, temprano, había revisado que estuviera a salvo en su bolsillo...

..._Yuffie._

"¿Ocurre algo, Lord Strife?" preguntó uno de los consejeros.

Debió haberlo sabido. El que tuviera solo ocho años no significaba automáticamente que no fuera una ladrona bribona.

Sus dedos se estiraron. "...No pasa nada."

El Emperador asintió. "Entonces, gracias por su tiempo. Tenemos otros asuntos urgentes que necesitamos atender, pero si llegase a cambiar de parecer sobre asistirnos, permaneceremos abiertos a negociaciones."

Un sonido ahogado de acuerdo escapó de su garganta de algún modo. Aturdido, se levantó y fue escoltado de vuelta a la antecámara por dos guardias.

¿Quién habría pensado que los dedos pegajosos de una niña y su amor por la materia terminarían salvando la vida de su padre y condenando a su país?

_Concéntrate_, se recordó a sí mismo. Siempre había sido una apuesta arriesgada. Los Wutaianos estaban orgullosos de sus tradiciones como guerreros – rendirse era ir en contra de ellos mismos, aún si eso reforzaba sus posibilidades de ganar después. Había hecho todo lo que podía.

Además, tenía mayores problemas por los qué preocuparse que de Wutai. Jenova. Hojou. Sephiroth, eventualmente. Y pese a lo horrible que había sido la Guerra, las pérdidas eran nada en comparación a la destrucción que Meteoro causó en Midgar.

Si estaban tan decididos en marchar hacia sus muertes, que así fuera. Aún y cuando el conocimiento de ello le destrozara, Cloud estaba negado a ser involucrado en ninguna otra batalla sin sentido. No podía permitirse el detenerse aquí.

Era tiempo de reducir sus fallas y marcharse de Wutai.

...Tan pronto como recuperara unas materias perdidas.


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Antes que todo, ¡Feliz día de las madres a todas las mamás que me leen! Y a las mamás de mis lectores también =D este episodio, curiosamente tiene algo relevante con respecto al tema de las madres... pero no les digo más xD espero lo disfruten ^^ muchas gracias por sus reviews, se que la historia puede estar yendo algo lenta, pero créanme, viene lo bueno muy pronto =D y vale mucho la pena. Espero sus reviews y ¡gracias de nuevo por sus alertas! ^^ ¡Hasta el próximo viernes!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del Autor: **Este episodio se sitúa dos meses después y Cloud no ha mejorado mucho en todo este asunto del viaje a través del tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 6**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Sephiroth observó por la ventana, mirando hacia la inmensa metrópolis. Particularmente no estaba interesado en la vista, pero se encontraba buscando a personas rubias, a pesar de reconocer la inutilidad de la acción.<p>

No podía sacarse al extraño hombre de Wutai de la cabeza.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Había declarado su deseo por asesinarlo – lo cual en sí, no era algo que nunca ocurriera, ya que ShinRa había conseguido varios enemigos y Sephiroth era el rostro de la armada militar de la compañía – pero no así a Génesis, quien era casi tan importante ante la opinión pública.

Y además estaba el tema de la batalla. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sephiroth considerara la posibilidad de perder una pelea y eso lo había dejado aturdido... pero al mismo tiempo, le había _emocionado_. Ni siquiera Génesis y Angeal trabajando juntos podían hacerle un solo rasguño, aún así este extraño había atravesado su guardia una y otra vez con gran facilidad, hasta que fue _Sephiroth_ quien estaba siendo acorralado, fue _Sephiroth_ quien estaba siendo empujado.

Era increíble. Tenía la misma fuerza que cualquier Primera Clase y poseía una velocidad quizá más grande que la suya propia. Era un oponente valioso. No, era más que eso, era un _rival_ valioso.

"¿Un gil por tus pensamientos?" preguntó Angeal.

Sephiroth no lo había escuchado entrar y se reprendió a sí mismo por su falta de atención. Ya eran dos meses en los que permitía que esto lo distrajera. "Tan solo estoy admirando el paisaje."

"¿Así que finalmente has aprendido a detenerte y apreciar la vista? Lo dudo." Génesis también habló, ingresando a su oficina privada como si fuera el dueño del lugar. Aunque pronto podría ser posible, ahora que Wutai se había rendido y los periódicos estaban aclamando al nuevo héroe de ShinRa. No importaba que las historias no mencionaran cuántos hombres habían perdido durante el conflicto – no solo cadetes, sino también SOLDADOs y Turcos. Génesis podría haber obtenido una victoria decisiva sobre la campaña, pero la compañía resentiría el costo durante años.

"Has vuelto. ¿Las negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo fueron tan cortas?"

Génesis tomó una silla y subió sus pies en el escritorio, el cual Sephiroth sabía mantener limpio luego de tener papeles tirados en el piso en más de una ocasión. "Afortunadamente. Trataron asuntos terriblemente aburridos, demasiadas formalidades, más que nada había oportunidades para tomar fotos. Vi algo de teatro de Wutai. Usan escenarios y diseños de disfraces muy interesantes, pero no se comparan para nada con las producciones locales de _Loveless_. Por supuesto, _puede_ que se hayan perdido los detalles finos en las traducciones. Sus artistas usan un extraño dialecto."

Ningún SOLDADO cayó en el anzuelo – pregúntale a Génesis sobre poesía o teatro y lo discutirá contigo durante horas, mucho tiempo después de que tu interés haya muerto, se hiciera el funeral y que quedara en tu memoria. "¿Cuáles fueron los términos?"

"¿No han leído el periódico?" Génesis estaba más interesado en examinar sus guantes y verificar que no tuvieran daños que en la conversación que se llevaba a cabo. "Los asuntos habituales cuando una guerra termina de manera desigual. Un 'compromiso' a favor de ShinRa. Habrá un desarme y un cuartel será establecido ahí durante un tiempo. Se les tendrá permitido continuar con su auto-gobierno, pero los impuestos serán dirigidos a los cofres de ShinRa. También acordamos retrasar la construcción de un reactor a cambio de cuatro años de libre comercio – para acostumbrar a la población a la idea de la energía mako. Tenemos que empezar con generadores pequeños y bienes y servicios relacionados."

"Los términos no están mal. Si hubieran resistido un poco más, su rendición habría sido incondicional," observó Angeal. "Aunque por lo que me contaste de la campaña, estoy sorprendido de que se rindieran en lo absoluto."

Sephiroth coincidió. Había sido llamado de vuelta al Continente del Este antes del final de la campaña para resolver unos ataques en el Fuerte Condor, pero aún en las primeras etapas, había sido una masacre. Aún así los guerreros de Wutai los atacaban, con muerte en sus ojos. Era ridículo, en su opinión. Había una diferencia entre orgullo y estupidez.

"Ah, y ahí es donde se vuelve interesante." La sonrisa de Génesis creció disimuladamente. "Durante las negociaciones para llegar a un acuerdo, Lord Godo dejó escapar un pequeño trozo interesante de información."

Sephiroth podía ver a su auto-proclamado rival observándole cuidadosamente por el rabillo del ojo, aún y cuando fingía inspeccionar el techo. Esta vez, cayó en el anzuelo. "¿Y cuál era ese dato?"

"Parece ser que se reunió con un sujeto de nombre 'Strife'. Por la forma en que hablaba, me llevó a creer que el hecho de que se rindieran _en lo absoluto_ se debiera a él."

Sephiroth permaneció en silencio y Angeal observó a sus dos amigos, confundido. "Strife... ¿te refieres al desertor del cual Sephiroth fue a encargarse en Wutai?"

"No sabemos qué es," corrigió Sephiroth, dejando la seguridad de la ventana para sentarse en su escritorio. "Supuestamente nunca ha trabajado para ShinRa, pero incuestionablemente es un SOLDADO." Génesis regresó a jugar con sus guantes. Antes de regresar de Wutai habían llegado a un acuerdo de no mencionar a Angeal la amenaza de muerte de Strife. Su viejo amigo podía volverse sobreprotector y sin duda se opondría a su plan de esperar a que el rubio enigma se mostrara nuevamente.

Lo cual resultó ser irrelevante, ya que habían pasado dos meses y Strife aún no había hecho una reaparición.

Sephiroth se mostraba impaciente por eso. Gracias a las patrullas fronterizas de ShinRa, sabían que al menos se había marchado de Wutai, pero no tenían idea de a dónde había ido luego de eso. Ansiaba una revancha. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo el misterioso rubio que fuera más importante que planear la muerte del afamado General Plateado de ShinRa?

"En cuanto al sistema le concierne, él es un don nadie," continuó Génesis, con un toque de diversión en su voz.

"Dudo que un _don nadie_ pudiera tener suficiente influencia con los líderes de Wutai para conseguir que hicieran cualquier tipo de negociación. ShinRa no fue a la isla solamente nadando con sus puños, ¿saben?" señaló Angeal.

"Si hay una cosa que la gente de Wutai respeta, es la fuerza," Sephiroth comentó tranquilamente. "Al menos tomarían en cuenta la opinión de un tercero si creyeran que dicho tercero fuera un luchador superior."

"Oh. Si es tan increíble, ¿por qué no luchó por ellos?" Uno de los rasgos más admirables de Angeal era su simple practicidad.

"Nuestro Strife es un hombre de muchos misterios," declaró Génesis, perezosamente.

"Estoy recibiendo esa impresión. Sephiroth apenas y ha hablado de cualquier otra cosa desde que regresó." La boca de Angeal se curvó en un gesto extraño, como si no estuviera seguro de si se suponía que estuviera satisfecho o confundido. Entonces continuó diciendo lo que Sephiroth había estado pensando por semanas. "Y tú has cambiado, Génesis. Apenas y te reconocí cuando bajaste del helicóptero. ¿Todo fue, en verdad, gracias a esta persona Strife?"

"Lo entenderás cuando lo conozcas." Abruptamente, Génesis frunció el ceño, como si recién recordara algo. "... ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente, Angeal?"

La pregunta tomó a Sephiroth por sorpresa y se giró para concentrar su total atención en su viejo amigo. Angeal no lucía nada diferente... aunque, ¿era eso una cana? Tal vez estaba estresado y simplemente no se los dejaba ver.

Angeal se rió por lo bajo. "¿A qué viene eso? He estado aquí encerrado entrenando a SOLDADOs Segunda Clase en ShinRa. Me ha ido fácil a comparación de ustedes dos."

Aún así, Génesis no fue disuadido. "¿Ningún ardor, ningún dolor, nada raro?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Angeal giró sus hombros, como poniéndolos a prueba y contestó, "No en realidad. Mi espalda está un poco adolorida de cuando me excedí mientras entrenaba con Zack, pero-"

"¿Aún te duele?" Preguntó Sephiroth. "Eso fue hace ya un par de días."

"¿Lo fue? No es tan doloroso, solo me doy cuenta cuando hago fuerza en ese músculo en particular." Se encogió de hombros. "Tal vez estoy envejeciendo."

Génesis le dirigió una oscura mirada, después se puso en pie. "Voy marcharme por un tiempo."

"¿Nuevamente te vas? Acabas de regresar," señaló Sephiroth.

"No puede esperar. ¡Puede ser que no haya suficiente tiempo!" La puerta se cerró fuertemente tras él, dejando perplejos a los otros dos SOLDADOs. Génesis era conocido por sus violentos cambios de humor, pero esta vez el cambio fue abrupto hasta para él.

"¿Tienes alguna idea de qué fue eso?" preguntó Angeal, sospechoso.

"Ninguna," contestó Sephiroth y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que su declaración era en mayor parte cierta.

Aparentemente, Strife no era el único misterio presente.

* * *

><p>Cloud no había regresado a Nibelheim desde lo de Meteoro. No podía soportar poner un pie en la plaza del pueblo y ver a los actores sin vida paseando sobre un escenario falso. En su opinión, el que ShinRa reconstruyera la ciudad como si no hubiera pasado nada era peor que dejar que su cadáver carbonizado se pudriera. Solo caminar por ahí le hacía sentirse enfermo. Había tantos recuerdos. Fuego. Sephiroth. Su madre. Años y años de interminable agonía en la base de la mansión de ShinRa. Tallando mensajes dentro del tubo de vidrio con sus uñas. Su mano tembló al recordarlo. Solía tomarle días el hacer una simple ranura.<p>

Este Nibelheim, se recordaba a sí mismo, no era el falso escenario que ShinRa había construido para cubrir sus fechorías. Además, _necesitaba_ pasar por ahí – los acantilados del otro lado del reactor eran escarpados y peligrosos de escalar, aún para un SOLDADO.

Aún así, sus pies estaban clavados en la tierra y se rehusaban a moverse. No le gustaba. No solo era por el torrente de recuerdos con los que inevitablemente tendría que lidiar – estaba contento con dejar que la mayor parte de esos cuatro años _permanecieran_ perdidos – pero también el hecho de que su madre estaba ahí, y no podía averiguar qué se suponía que hiciera con ella.

Quería verla. Habían pasado muchos años desde que la había extrañado - era un adulto, después de todo – pero la había perdido tan pronto, tan violentamente, sin poder anhelar una oportunidad para al menos mirar su rostro una vez más. No podía recordar cómo se veía cuando sonreía. La única expresión que podía recordar era la del intenso miedo y agonía de sus últimos momentos.

No. Estaba siendo sentimental. Era tonto. Lo más inteligente por hacer sería dirigirse a la montaña bajo la protección de la noche, ir directo a la mansión, despertar a Vincent, encargarse de Jenova y entonces marcharse de la aldea antes de que el sol saliera.

Al final, su indecisión terminó quitándole el derecho a elegir de sus manos. El rugido de un motor acercándose pasó desapercibido por él hasta que fue demasiado tarde para ocultarse y entonces cuando el auto frenó, supo que su coartada iba a ser completamente destruida.

"... ¿Strife?" La voz sonaba no muy segura.

Era uno de los hombres de la aldea cercana, que hacía los envíos a Nibelheim y llevaba los artículos que tenían en exceso a vender en una de las más grandes ciudades del área. Cloud no podía recordar su nombre, aún y cuando recordaba que una vez había viajado con este mismo hombre cuando dejó su hogar para enlistarse en ShinRa. Su tiempo debía tener una extraordinaria mala suerte – el camión pasaba por este sitio solo una vez cada varios días.

"Debes ser un pariente. Eres la viva imagen del niño Strife," continuó. "¿Eres su papá?"

Las cejas de Cloud se elevaron y el hombre comenzó a reír, golpeando su mano contra la ventana cuyo vidrio estaba abajo. "¡Solo bromeo, hijo! No puedes ser tan viejo."

Aún así, se apegó a la idea. Ahora tenía una salida – una coartada. "Soy su tío."

"¿En serio? Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Hasta ahora vienes a visitarlo?"

"Antes no sabía que existieran." Y lo más importante era que, para su yo de doce años, la mentira sería creíble. Aún ahora, Cloud no sabía nada sobre su padre. Muy fácilmente podría tener algún tío allá afuera en el mundo, en algún lugar.

"Bueno, ¡sube entonces! No puedo dejarte ir hasta allá a pie. Shiva, no puedo creer que llegaras tan lejos así."

Cloud no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar – cualquier otra acción habría sido sospechosa. Aunque, cuando abrió la puerta del pasajero, y sacó a First Tsurugi de su arnés, el conductor retrocedió.

"¡Eres un SOLDADO!"

La misma rutina, nuevamente. "Ya no soy parte de ShinRa. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo."

Se recuperó de inmediato. "¿En serio? Es una lástima. ShinRa casi nunca envía a nadie por estos rumbos. Pensé que tal vez finalmente irían a destruir ese nido de dragones."

"Puedo encargarme de eso. No necesitan a ShinRa para hacer ese trabajo." No le importaría hacer algo tan pequeño. Los dragones de Nibel no eran algo a lo que menospreciar, pero al igual que a Sephiroth, había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que le había temido a uno.

"Entonces, si le dices al Alcalde, probablemente puedas conseguir una noche gratis en la Posada," le dijo. "Aunque supongo que quizá te quedes con la familia Strife."

"Ellos no saben que vengo." Finalmente, podía decir la verdad sobre algo. "Probablemente ni siquiera seré bienvenido."

"Bueno, no hay modo de saber qué es lo que hará la señora, pero el chico debería sentirse tan feliz como un chocobo gordo." Era profundamente extraño escucharlo referirse a lo que Cloud consideraba su propio pasado, si _su_ pasado existía en lo absoluto.

"Mm." Cloud no dijo nada más. Muy apenas se había detenido a hablar con nadie los últimos dos meses – habiendo llegando al continente occidental un poco más que sucio, después habiendo tenido que hacer su camino hacia Nibelheim prácticamente en pie, ya que había gastado sus últimos gils validando la cuenta de su PHS. Consiguió también un cargador, ya que el suyo estaba aún atrapado en el futuro con Fenrir y la batería se le había terminado mientras estuvo en algún lugar de Wutai. Tuvo que modificarlo un poco para hacerlo funcionar, ya que el conector no entraba a la medida y había tenido que conseguir un adaptador de voltaje también, para evitar tostarlo – los modelos de PHS modernos fueron diseñados para funcionar con mucha más eficiencia que esos producidos en los días de opulenta energía de el poder del mako.

Tal vez había sido tontamente optimista, cuando pudo haber invertido esos gils en su viaje o en conseguir un alojamiento más regular. Nadie iba a llamarle. Pero no quería estar sin un PHS funcionando. Esos números podían llegar a funcionar algún día.

El carro rugió al encenderse una vez más y comenzó a hacer su camino por entre los baches hacia la pendiente. "Mi nombre es Bradley Ferrey, por cierto." Y aquí estaba. Otra inconsecuente memoria calló en su lugar. Bradley siempre había sido uno de los adultos más amables en Nibelheim – quizá porque no era en realidad de ahí, y por lo mismo no cargaba con los mismos prejuicios que los demás. Para él, Cloud solo era el enano de la aldea, nada más, y su madre una mujer soltera que tenía una vida difícil.

"Cloud," respondió automáticamente.

"¿En serio? Entonces te llamas igual que el niño."

Mentalmente maldijo. Habría sido un terrible Turco – no era bueno mintiendo. _Excepto cuando él creía en esas mentiras._ Cloud hizo una mueca y alejó el pensamiento. "Es un nombre común en la familia."

"Ya veo. El nombre de mi padre también era Bradley. Me tomó años el deshacerme del 'junior'." Sonrió. "Aún así, podría ser algo confuso. Tú y el niño podrían hasta ser hermanos. Nunca había visto una cabeza con el cabello rubio y puntiagudo como ese en ningún otro lugar."

Cloud se encogió de hombros y observó por la ventana. Se sentía algo mal, pero los mareos no le habían molestado desde hacía ya algún tiempo.

El camino hacia la montaña, lleno de baches, hacía que fuera un viaje lento en la camioneta, aún así era considerablemente más rápido que ir en pie. Por fortuna, Bradley no intentó hacer mucha conversación, más que algún comentario ocasional sobre el clima o bromas sobre la flora y fauna local. Cloud fingía impresionarse, evadía cualquier pregunta y se hundía en el familiar entorno.

Su corazón se atoró en su garganta ante la primer señal de humo – las llamas danzaron ante sus ojos – pero entonces parpadeó y solo observó un ordinario humo blanco. "Ya llegamos," Bradley anunció innecesariamente, deteniendo la camioneta cerca de la entrada a la aldea. "Primero, iré a presentarte con los Strife."

Las palabras de protesta estaban en la punta de su lengua, pero Cloud recordó al último momento que se suponía que no sabía dónde vivían sus 'parientes'. Así que asintió en silencio, sintiéndose nuevamente de catorce años conforme seguía a Bradley al que fuera su hogar en su infancia. Era un error, un desperdicio de tiempo, una peligrosa distracción, un _riesgo_... no debía ir hacia ese lugar, y aún así sus pies lo llevaban hacia adelante. Tenía una coartada ahora, aún si fuera pobre - ¿seguramente saldría bien?

"No me quedaré a fisgonear," prometió Bradley, a la par que tocaba en la puerta "Pero debo decir, no siempre se ven reuniones de familiares que se distanciaron desde hace mucho. Esto es lo mejor de mi semana." Le estudió por unos segundos. "Te ves como si estuvieras a punto de desmayarte. No te preocupes. Son buena gente, aunque sean un poco raros."

Cloud asintió levemente, con su corazón latiendo más rápido que un Chocobo Dorado en una carrera contra reloj en el Gold Saucer. Estuvo a punto de cancelar todo el asunto y partir hacia la mansión de ShinRa, pero entonces, suaves pisadas se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, la manija giró, y... "¿Señor Ferrey?"

"Buenos días, Señora Strife," saludó Bradley, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "Lamento molestarla, pero no va a creer a quién recogí en la base de la montaña, en mi camino hacia el pueblo. El pobre tipo lucía un poco perdido. Creo que puede pertenecerle a usted."

La puerta se abrió un poco más, sus ojos se dirigieron a él, se ensancharon y la mano cayó lejos del picaporte. "¿Tú...?"

Cloud se movió. "Hola, madam," murmuró. "¿Creo que quizá usted conoció a mi hermano...?"

El silencio se ensanchó, pero Cloud no podía apartar sus ojos del rostro de su madre – tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no sumergir a la mujer en un fuerte abrazo y nunca dejarla ir. Ella siempre parecía resistente en sus recuerdos, mucho más grande que la vida, pero aquí se encontraba frente a una frágil y necesitada mujer, desgastada hasta los huesos. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto más alto que ella? ¿Cuándo se volvió ella tan frágil? ¿Ella siempre había sido así y solo apenas se daba cuenta?

Entonces, el rostro de ella se contrajo y la ilusión de fragilidad se rompió. "Tú- _tú_-" las palabras eran escupidas _con odio_. "¿_Por qué estás aquí?_"

...¿Qué?

Su boca se abrió, luego se cerró. La mirada de su madre era más poderosa que un hechizo Silencio en nivel maestro.

"¡Largo! ¡Lárgate de aquí!" exclamó ella. "¿Acaso me tomas por una idiota? Tu familia - ¡Ustedes!" Negó fuertemente, blanca de ira. "¿No han hecho ya suficiente?"

Sus pies permanecieron clavados en la tierra, Cloud no podía hacer nada más que observarla sin expresión alguna. Un entumecimiento comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, como un abrazo más frío que el mismo abrazo de Shiva.

"Señora Strife," Nerviosamente, Bradley intentó intervenir en su favor. "Ha venido desde muy lejos-"

"¡No quiero escucharlo! ¡Ahora yo se mejor!" gritó ella. "¡No te dejaré llevártelo! ¡Fuera de mi vista! ¡Lárgate! ¡Largo!"

Una distante parte de él se percató de las cortinas moviéndose al otro lado de la calle y de cómo ojos curiosos observaban, codiciosamente, el más reciente drama que ocurría en la casa de los Strife. Aún así, Cloud no pudo moverse. Apenas y podía pensar.

Fue entonces cuando ella sacó el rifle de detrás de la puerta.

Sus reflejos mejorados finalmente resurgieron y First Tsurugi apareció frente a sí, en una posición horizontal a modo de escudo. La bala rebotó en la espada, cayendo en el pasto cercano.

"¡Rayos!" Bradley corrió para protegerse y Cloud retrocedió un paso cuando otra bala golpeó la espada. "¿Por qué sigues parado ahí, hombre? ¡Corre!"

No tenía otra opción. Con First Tsurugi protegiendo su retaguardia, Cloud se alejó hasta que salió de la línea de mira del rifle de su madre, con las balas salpicando su camino de escape.

"¡Y no te atrevas a mostrar tu rostro aquí otra vez! ¡No te _atrevas_!" exclamó hacia ellos, disparando el arma una vez más para reforzar su punto. El disparo resonó en el aire, con un sordo zumbido en sus oídos, ahogando toda esperanza.

Cloud apretó sus labios fuertemente y tragó la pesada amargura que brotaba de su garganta.

¿Qué había esperado? ¿Ser recibido con los brazos abiertos aún como un desconocido? No sabía nada sobre la familia de su padre, pero debió haber adivinado que algo malo había pasado. ¿Por qué otra razón su madre nunca hablaba de eso y había continuado viviendo en Nibelheim a pesar de que fueran rechazados? Pero que ella le hubiera _disparado_ a él...

Gaia, nunca iba a poder dominar esta cosa del viaje en el tiempo. ¿Las cosas no podían salir como él quisiera por solo una vez? ¿Estaba siendo egoísta por buscar ese pequeño consuelo de hablar con su madre una vez más, aún como un desconocido? ¿Cuál era el punto de todo esto si no podía siquiera tener eso?

Bradley le golpeó con torpeza en el hombro, con sus ojos ensanchados y sudor cayendo de su frente. Lucía tan conmocionado como Cloud se sentía. "Eso fue un poco aterrador. ¿Por qué no vamos a la posada? Quizá podamos tomar una copa. El alcalde te recompensará si te encargas de los dragones." Sin esperar una respuesta, el conductor guió el camino, sin duda con prisa por poner la torre de agua entre ellos y la alterada mujer que traía el rifle. Cloud lanzó una última y anhelada mirada hacia su casa, antes de seguirle.

En verdad nunca hubo un regreso a casa desde la primera vez que se fue. El destino parecía determinado en asegurarse de eso.

El alboroto había llamado la atención del Alcalde Lockhart y él permaneció de pie frente a la posada, con su rostro fruncido. "¿Quién eres?" preguntó, con una postura llena de agresión.

"Él es Cloud Strife. El tío perdido del pequeño enano, Cloud, Mayor Lockhart," los presentó Bradley, aún visiblemente alterado por el encuentro. Al menos se mantenía lo suficientemente compuesto como para hablar. En este momento, Cloud pensaba que nada más que un graznido sería capaz de salir de su garganta.

Lockhart le dirigió una mirada feroz ante el nombre y el rubio comenzó a resignarse a pasar la noche en la mansión de ShinRa, o quizá no molestarse en dormir en lo absoluto. Iría por el plan original. Entrar, hacer el trabajo y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Por suerte, Bradley aún no había terminado. "Su plan original era presentarse y tener una especie de reunión familiar, pero probablemente haya escuchado cómo resultó eso. La buena noticia es que es fuerte como un SOLDADO y se ofreció a encargarse del nido de dragones por nosotros."

Lockhart cambió su actitud rápidamente, aunque el desprecio no desapareció de sus ojos. "¿Piensas que puedes encargarte de un dragón de Nibel?"

Era una distracción, aunque desagradable. _El Alcalde Lockhart, dirigiéndose hacia él buscando su sangre, siendo su madre la única cosa que se interponía en su camino. La dulce y popular Tifa, quien había arriesgado su cuello por él una vez pero solo empeoró las cosas, yaciendo inconsciente en el piso. _"Los dragones de Nibel no son un problema." Los humanos eran el único problema. Específicamente los SOLDADOs. Y las madres con armas de fuego.

El Alcalde no lucía complacido con su falta de explicación, pero aún él no pudo dejar pasar por alto la pesada espada que portaba en su espalda o la brillante materia y, para alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a verdaderos combates, Cloud supuso que lucía lo suficientemente impresionado para poder ofrecerle el beneficio de la duda. "Supongo que si limpia el nido por nosotros, podría dejarle hospedarse en la posada. ¡Pero no más de una semana! No somos un centro de caridad," ofreció a regañadientes.

Cloud respondió con una mirada plana. "No pretendo permanecer aquí tanto tiempo."

Lockhart se aclaró la garganta y, en una deliberada muestra de descortesía, se alejó sin decir una palabra más. Cloud se encontró buscando a Tifa, pero por supuesto ella no se hallaba en ningún lugar cercano. La niña estaría o almorzando en su casa o jugando en el camino de la montaña.

"Solo está preocupado por tu buen parecido – está preocupado de que dejarás a una línea de bastardos tras de ti." Le aseguró Bradley, ganando lentamente su confianza de vuelta. "Pero tú no pareces ser de ese tipo. Cualquiera que hablara contigo por más de cinco minutos podría decirte lo mismo." Se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la posada. "Entra y come algo. No vayas a luchar contra los dragones de Nibel con el estómago vacío." Y con la cabeza en otro lugar, pero Cloud apreció que el mensajero tuviera el suficiente tacto como para no decir eso directamente.

Bradley arregló todo con el administrador de la posada, mientras el rubio permanecía sentado en la mesa, con sus pensamientos girando caóticamente. Era la misma posada que una vez había patrullado desde afuera. La misma posada en la que el General Sephiroth se hospedó solo una noche antes de desaparecer dentro de la base de la mansión de ShinRa. La misma posada que una vez se quemó hasta caer al suelo.

Los recuerdos le golpeaban por todos lados. Cloud pensó que su recuerdo de la antigua Nibelheim estaba casi intacta después de lo de Hojou, pero sentarse ahí en el familiar vestíbulo, observando a niños que le eran familiares corretear alrededor de la torre de agua – _tal y como él lo solía hacer, o cuando la había trepado y se había escondido ahí porque nadie pensaba jamás en observar hacia arriba de ella_ – docenas y docenas de pequeños recuerdos se amontonaron en su consciencia, recuerdos que él no estaba consciente de haber olvidado hasta que se disparó el gatillo correcto para deshacerse de las desconcertantes imágenes de Gongaga que había heredado.

Se sacudió involuntariamente. Regresar a la mansión la primera vez había sido ya bastante traumatizante. Sinceramente esperaba que no hubiera más horrores escondidos en su subconsciente.

Bradley deslizó un plato de humeante estofado caliente bajo su nariz - La cocina de Nibelheim, ¿quién hubiera pensado que extrañaría esto? – y Cloud lo observó, sin saber cuánto tiempo había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Come, te sentirás mejor, te lo prometo." Bradley tomó asiento a su lado, aparentemente habiéndolo acogido. A Cloud eso no le importó – tal vez porque ambos tenían un negocio de repartidores y entrega de artículos, o tal vez solo porque aún se sentía en deuda con él por haber tomado en serio a un muchacho de catorce años de edad que pedía un transporte fuera de la ciudad cargando con nada más que la ropa que llevaba en su mochila – pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por los problemas ocasionados.

"No tienes por qué esforzarte tanto. Debes tener otras cosas que hacer," murmuró.

Bradley se encogió de hombros. "No podía simplemente dejarte parado en la base de la montaña. Además, ningún hombre decente podría dejarte solo luego de aquello. En verdad lamento cómo se dieron las cosas. Estaba seguro- bueno, no podemos evitarlo, supongo." Comenzó a comer de su estofado con gusto y Cloud le siguió, aunque más reservadamente. "De cualquier manera, ¿qué ocurrió que la irritó tanto?"

"No lo se." Su respuesta sonó hueca en sus oídos. Se dio cuenta que _debería_ saber, así que agregó "Tan solo era un niño cuando mi hermano se marchó de la casa."

Bradley le dirigió una mirada comprensiva. "Quizá ella se de una vuelta por aquí, luego de que se le haya pasado la impresión. La Señora Strife normalmente es una mujer muy dulce. Es de las que realmente te comprenden."

Cloud sabía eso, lo cual hacía que el verla con tanta ira desenfrenada, tanto odio en su rostro, lo alteró bastante. Ella le había _disparado_. Si no hubiera reaccionado, la bala habría pasado a través de su pulmón izquierdo.

_Yazoo y Loz, llenos de odio por la muerte de su hermano, el eco del disparo en sus oídos, su visión nublándose, desvaneciéndose._

Es lo mejor, se dijo a sí mismo. No sería capaz de ocultarle su secreto a ella. No podía atarse sentimentalmente, no cuando necesitaba seguirse moviendo.

_El rostro de su madre, ennegrecido por el hollín, distorsionado por el terror, sus ojos volviéndose blancos conforme la vida le era arrebatada._

Si, solo el salvarla sería suficiente. Él no necesitaba su agradecimiento. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era protegerla cuando antes había fallado en hacerlo.

_Su_ madre, la que le había criado, había muerto hace ya bastante tiempo.


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Lamento mucho el retraso, se me presentaron varias cosas esta semana y apenas hoy tuve tiempo de empezar a traducir el episodio, pero aquí lo tienen, con solo retraso de horas ^^ espero este les guste, a mí me fascinó ;D_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del autor: **Este fue un episodio divertido de escribir. Espero que también les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 7**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>El nido de dragones estaba a una hora, a pie, de la aldea – demasiado cerca para la comodidad de cualquiera. Los dragones de Nibel normalmente preferían hacer sus nidos más cerca del pico de la montaña, pasando el reactor y del lado este, donde podían calentarse con el sol de las mañanas – lo suficientemente lejos como para no escuchar sus rugidos, mucho menos tropezarse con uno. Aparentemente, tres de ellos se habían establecido en la cueva – dos hembras y un macho con un cuerno en su cabeza. Necesitaría encargarse primero de ese animal.<p>

Cloud avanzaba cuidadosamente a través del terreno rocoso, pegándose a las irregulares pero estables piedras que sobresalían de la pared, en lugar de avanzar por la más atractiva explanada llena de piedras sueltas. La experiencia le había enseñado desde muy temprana edad que una superficie estable en el Monte Nibel era mucho más fiable que una suave pendiente. En retrospectiva, había sido grosero – por no decir imprudente – de parte del Mayor Lockhart que ni siquiera le ofreciera un guía para subir la montaña, aunque afortunadamente no necesitaba uno. Con suerte a nadie se le ocurriría preguntar cómo es que ya conocía el camino más seguro para llegar a la cima.

Aunque antes de que llegara tan lejos, un enfrentamiento con su sombra sería necesario.

El rubio se encogió de hombros e intentó avanzar más rápido, con la esperanza de dejar a su seguidor atrás. Podía adivinar quién era el dueño de las pisadas torpes que le seguían y no estaba esperando tener una conversación. No le parecía una buena idea.

Por supuesto, no funcionó. Los pasos sólo se apresuraron para seguirlo. Siempre había sido demasiado necio para su propio bien.

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Será mejor que salgas."

Tímidamente, una cabeza de cabello puntiagudo y rubio salió de detrás de un árbol.

Cloud se encontró con los brillantes y redondos ojos azules – sin brillo mako, sin amargura, solo veía la inocente ingenuidad de un joven – y por un segundo, esperó a que el universo se terminara. Su yo más joven, inconsciente de la gravedad del momento, parpadeó como una lechuza y preguntó, "¿Eres un SOLDADO?"

No sabía qué esperaba. Considerando que ya había alterado la línea del tiempo por darle el agua de Aerith a Génesis, ¿qué mayor daño podía hacer el encontrarse con la versión más joven de él mismo? Al menos hasta donde estaba al tanto, ninguno de sus recuerdos había cambiado para que coincidieran con este encuentro. "No exactamente, no trabajo para ShinRa."

El joven muchacho frunció el ceño. "Entonces, ¿para quién trabajas?"

"Para nadie. Trabajo por mi cuenta."

El muchacho lucía fascinado. Cloud hizo una mueca, preguntándose si siempre había sido tan fácil de leer. "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Un poco de esto y de aquello. Hago entregas." Aunque él no tenía su negocio establecido aquí, y no podría hacerlo sin Fenrir. "Lucho contra monstruos. Soy una especie de mercenario."

Esos ojos azules se ensancharon al grado de que parecía que se saldrían de su cráneo en cualquier segundo. "¿Qué tipo de monstruos?"

Con el ceño arrugándose, Cloud pensó en algunos ejemplos. "Nada en realidad, Cuahls _(Coeurls)_, Ojos murciélago _(Bat-Eyes)_, Lobos, Aves del Trueno, Bombs _(Bom-ombs)_..."

Ante cada nombre, el muchacho se emocionaba más. "¿Qué tal los Lobos de _Nibel_?"

Comenzando a sentirse extraño ante el brillo de los ojos de su clon infantil - ¿podían las cosas ser más extrañas que ser interrogado por tu yo del pasado? – Cloud asintió.

"¡Esos son gigantes! ¿Qué me dices de _dragones_?"

"Dragones también. Justo ahora voy a encargarme del nido cercano. Por lo cual deberías irte a casa."

Ante la mención de 'casa', el reservado y extraño joven volvió. Moviendo su pie sobre el suelo, el joven tartamudeó, "¿Eres... tú eres...?"

Sabiendo de antemano la pregunta que el joven quería hacer, Cloud respondió, "Sí. Soy tu tío." La mentira se sintió tan extraña en sus labios repentinamente, aún y cuando antes había surgido con tanta facilidad.

"Nunca había escuchado de ti antes."

"Esto también para mí es nuevo." Y por un segundo, sintió una espina de resentimiento por el muchacho que aún tenía a su madre, su inocencia, sus esperanzas y sueños y días sin preocupaciones – _excepto que sabía que había preocupaciones, aún era un extraño niño enano en una pequeña ciudad a la merced de los abusivos, aún y cuando esos problemas parecían tan trillados en retrospectiva_ – y aún así, ahí estaba, siguiendo a un tío falso en lugar de apreciar todo lo que tenía, y lo que Cloud _no podía_ tener, ya no.

"¿Por qué mamá te odia?" preguntó el joven, con su voz siendo apenas mayor que un susurro. "Ella no me lo dice."

"Yo tampoco lo se. Creo que la familia de mi pad-de tu padre," se corrigió a media palabra, "debió haber hecho algo terrible." La verdad es que ya no sentía curiosidad por eso. Cuando su madre había muerto, se había resignado a nunca saber y el misterio dejó de molestarle con el tiempo. Se volvió difícil el lidiar con el tema cuando mucho de su tiempo estaba ocupado con otras crisis psicológicas.

El chico asintió, mordiendo su labio. Se miraron mutuamente por un largo rato. Cloud no podía hacer la conexión mental – este _no podía_ ser una versión más joven de él. Solo era un niño que se parecía a él.

"...mamá es buena. Puede que venga, ¿sabes?, una vez que sepa que eres diferente. Pareces ser una buena persona," fue la tímida oferta.

Negando con su cabeza, Cloud contestó, "No la perturbes con eso. No estaré aquí por mucho tiempo. Solo me mantendré fuera de su camino."

"¿No vas a quedarte?" Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de los labios del joven, observó a otro lugar y Cloud pudo rastrear los pensamientos que corrían en la mente de su contraparte. Decepción, amargura, el conocimiento de que las cosas no iban a cambiar después de todo. Disgusto hacia sí mismo por atreverse a tener esperanza cuando ya lo sabía de antemano.

Sin embargo, las cosas se volverían muchísimo peor si se quedaba en Nibelheim. "Tengo cosas que necesito hacer. Y mientras más tiempo me quede, más incomodaré a tu madre."

El silencio creció, pero entonces esos limpios ojos azules, _sin mako_, se endurecieron y esa suave mejilla, aún redonda por grasa de bebé, se enderezó con determinación. "Vas a ir a luchar contra los dragones en este momento, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo ir? ¡Solo para ver!"

La petición no debió haber sido una sorpresa, pero Cloud fue atrapado con la guardia baja de cualquier manera. Buscó una excusa. "Tu madre-" Era muy difícil el recordar no llamarle 'Mamá', "-se preocupará." Y podía dispararle otra vez si supiera que su hijo le había seguido fuera de la ciudad. Los disparos no tenían que acertar para que _doliera_.

"Prometo que no intervendré en tu camino," susurró el muchacho, como si temiera que alguien más pudiera escucharlos.

Él tampoco intervendría en su camino. Cloud podía recordar muy bien eso de sí mismo. Pero...

Si se conocía a sí mismo a esa edad, intentaría seguirlo de cualquier forma y probablemente se metería en más problemas por eso.

"Está bien," dijo. "Pero mantente atrás y no hagas nada que no te diga que no hagas."

Su joven contraparte asintió vigorosamente.

Reiniciaron la escalada. Los caminos de roca de la montaña no habían cambiado nada. Al menos esta vez no estaba luchando solo en la oscuridad, siendo llevado por la rabia y el dolor, con humo en sus pulmones y la sangre de su madre aún cubriendo sus manos. Cloud se estremeció y alejó el recuerdo al fondo de su mente. Esas eran las cosas por las cuales estaba trabajando para _evitar_ que ocurrieran.

Su diminuto doble no dijo mucho durante el viaje hacia allá, aunque sentía el peso de su inocente mirada azul en su espalda. Afortunadamente, las preguntas que hizo fueron las típicas que podías esperar de un joven pre-adolescente – '¿dónde conseguiste esa materia?', '¿qué es lo que hacen?', '¿Qué tan bueno eres con una espada?'. Los asuntos personales eran tabú. Eso no había cambiado mucho.

Su oído mejorado detectó el pesado rugido de la respiración de un dragón mucho antes de que las bestias estuvieran a la vista. Levantó una de sus manos, pidiendo silencio y escuchó cuidadosamente. Solo debía ir un poco más hacia el este. Salieron del camino, avanzando a través de los arbustos tan silenciosamente como les fuera posible.

Ahí. Justo detrás del final de la línea de árboles había una pared rocosa que sobresalía de una cueva de granito. Las rocas dentro de la hendidura tenían un débil resplandor y las más cercanas a la entrada brillaban como cristales bajo el sol. Una clara señal de que había una fuente de mako en su interior. Eso no era bueno.

La primera hembra descansaba cerca de la orilla de la saliente, disfrutando tranquilamente del sol. El dragón macho salió a la vista un momento después y elevó su cabeza olfateando el aire. Cloud se tensó. Los dragones de Nibel no eran conocidos por sus finos sentidos, pero si el mako había causado mutaciones...

El gran dragón pronto perdió interés y se recostó sobre la hembra que descansaba. Aún tenía en sus manos el elemento sorpresa.

¿Cuál era la mejor forma de encargarse de ellos? El dragón era más grande que el tamaño promedio y podía representar un problema, pero en la saliente estrecha no sería capaz de moverse con facilidad. La velocidad era más importante que cualquier otra cosa con los dragones, una vez que consideraras a First Tsurugi lo suficientemente robusta para atravesar una armadura natural – el escondite de Bahamut hacía que las escalas de dragón lucieran más endebles que las fortunas de Cait Sith.

Tres espadas, se decidió, a la par que separaba su arma, uniendo la pieza más ligera con el segmento de materia. Clavó las otras en la tierra suave, cambió la materia de Fuego por la de Restauración y lanzó una última revisada a su equipo, asegurándose además de que la materia guardada en sus bolsillos estuviera segura. Una repetición de lo que ocurrió con el fiasco del Zolom era lo último que necesitaba.

"Quédate aquí," susurró al joven Cloud, y salió de la cobertura de los árboles. La última hembra debía estar descansando dentro – lo cual era ideal, quería encargarse de los primeros dos antes de que pudieran esconderse ahí. Los dragones eran más sencillos de lidiar por la retaguardia, lejos de sus dientes, garras y respiración de fuego.

Manteniéndose agachado para estar fuera de su línea de visión, sigilosamente hizo el recorrido a contra viento, con su espada en mano. El hechizo trueno tardaría unos segundos en completarse – iniciaría con ese. El choque debería aturdirlos y confundirlos mientras él se movía hacia el macho por detrás con su espada.

Una vez en posición, se concentró. La materia verde colocada en First Tsurugi se iluminó y después se activó, a la par que el viento giraba con un torrente de electricidad. El macho y la hembra dejaron salir simultáneos alaridos, que se debatían entre el dolor y la sorpresa. Cayeron sobre sus pies, desorientados.

Cloud se lanzó hacia ellos, con su velocidad mejorada que le permitió llegar al costado del macho en menos de lo que duraba un respiro. Se detuvo únicamente para clavar a First Tsurugi en el muslo, dañando el tendón que estaba justo sobre sus rodillas. El dragón dejó salir un gruñido gutural a la par que su pierna colapsaba bajo él. Su cuello como de serpiente se giró, abriendo y cerrando sus enormes dientes ciegamente, pero Cloud ya se había dirigido hacia el otro lado y repetido el proceso. Los truenos cruzaron por el aire una vez más, la hembra dejó salir otro alarido y el macho giró su atención de regreso a ella, por lo que Cloud se movió nuevamente, subiendo por la espalda del dragón en media docena de rápidos pasos, para después saltar al aire.

En un golpe rápido, First Tsurugi le atravesó el cráneo. El animal nunca lo vio venir.

El cuerpo cayó contra el suelo, con su cabeza golpeando grotescamente contra una roca. La hembra dejó escapar un grito de lamento y Cloud apenas y pudo evitar la flama que salía de su boca. Con los talones de sus botas aún calientes, saltó hacia el suelo, se deslizó bajo el dragón y con First Tsurugi apuñaló su delicado bajo vientre, para luego rodar y salir del camino antes de que el dragón colapsara y le atrapara bajo su peso. Le siguió un ataque con ambas manos, separando el cuerpo de la cabeza en un solo corte. Fue una muerte más rápida y limpia que cualquier otra opción.

Dos menos. Solo quedaba la última hembra.

Una rápida mirada confirmó que su otro yo más joven se mantuviera a salvo y escondido en los árboles. Cloud se dirigió hacia la caverna entonces. Debería enfrentarse a éste de frente, pero las hembras eran más pequeñas y sus llamas menos intensas.

Un gruñido retumbó en el interior de la cueva conforme el rubio se aproximaba. Mantuvo preparado a First Tsurugi a la par que observó a través de la oscuridad, tomando un momento para permitir que sus ojos se ajustaran.

El sonido del roce de las escamas contra la roca resonaba contra sus oídos y la oscura masa en la parte trasera de la cueva se movió, acercándose. Sin embargo, lo que llamó su atención fueron las tres figuras redondas y moteadas que eran bañadas por la cálida luz verde de una fuente natural de mako.

Cloud maldijo por lo bajo. Una madre... _con huevos._

Se agachó y salió nuevamente de la cueva, haciendo una mueca ante la explosión de calor que brotaba de la pared de fuego que le siguió. Tan pronto como el torrente de llamas disminuyó, Cloud regresó y se lanzó hacia la izquierda, para luego dirigirse hacia el flanco frontal, levantando brasas a su paso. La cabeza de la madre se giró hacia él, con sus dientes crujiendo contra su cabello, forzándolo a retroceder. El golpe terminó siendo solo un corte débil que solo sirvió para enfurecer a la bestia.

Cloud esquivó, avanzó y retrocedió varias veces, jamás estando en verdadero peligro, pero siendo incapaz de encontrar una apertura que le permitiera encargarse de la madre. Se pegó contra un costado de la caverna para evadir otra llamarada y el dragón se detuvo, buscando con sus ojos alrededor de la cueva, al notar que su ataque había fallado.

Los ojos de mako le dificultaban el esconderse en la oscuridad. Corrió hacia la entrada – era muy difícil evadir el aliento ardiente en un espacio tan reducido y aunque podía sobrevivir a un golpe directo, eso no significaba que no le haría daño. La dragona le siguió, siendo su rabia la suficiente como para alejarla de sus huevos. Rugió y atacó con sus garras, pero Cloud vio venir el ataque y lo evitó fácilmente. Le siguió un chasquido de sus mandíbulas. Se encontraba mal parado debido a su última esquivada, por lo que Cloud levantó a First Tsurugi.

Un dolor viajó a través de su brazo y por un segundo cayó entre el hollín. Con un giro de su muñeca, su espada bloqueó las fauces abiertas del dragón. Sus ojos rasgados se centraron en él, brillando con furia salvaje y animal. El calor comenzó a emanar de su garganta. Iba a escupir fuego en cualquier momento.

En menos de un segundo, Cloud separó la espada más pequeña y la clavó dentro de la garganta de la madre.

El calor que emanaba disminuyó y el humo comenzó a salir de sus fosas nasales. Cloud giró la espada una vez y después la sacó del cuello, poniéndose de pie y alejándose a la par que el cuerpo se desplomaba.

Misión cumplida.

Un olor ardiente flotó en el aire, mezclado con un poco de mako y la de la sangre del dragón, que se expandía haciendo una mancha rojiza. Solo para asegurarse, se dirigió nuevamente a la cueva, teniendo cuidado de mantenerse alejado de la fuente. Había experimentado envenenamiento por mako dos veces, demasiado como para no mostrarse receloso de las cosas.

Rompió el primer huevo con la orilla de su espada, arrugando su nariz ante el hedor nauseabundo y el líquido pegajoso que salió de la coraza rota. El embrión se encontraba deforme y manchas de cristales de mako se aferraban a su piel. Una mutación. Estos dragones crecerían para ser un día los monstruos que incluso un SOLDADO promedio se lo pensaría dos veces antes de enfrentárseles.

Con un poco de pesar, repitió la acción con los otros dos huevos. Probablemente no podrían encubar con su madre muerta, pero uno nunca podía saber qué podía ocurrir cuando había mako involucrado. Era mejor cortar el problema desde la raíz.

Afuera, su joven contraparte había dejado su lugar de escondite y picaba nerviosamente al macho caído, cuyo cuerpo se disolvía conforme regresaba a la Corriente Vital. Se enderezó, prestando atención al sonido que hacía Cloud conforme se acercaba. "¡Eso fue asombroso! ¡Fuiste muy rápido!" La timidez se había desvanecido para dar paso al entusiasmo del muchacho. "¡Y tu espada se separa! ¿Cómo aprendiste a usar una espada como esa?"

Sorprendido, Cloud no fue capaz de dar una respuesta. Por fortuna, no era necesario.

"No creo que nadie pueda ser tan fuerte fuera de SOLDADO. ¿Cómo te calificarías contra un SOLDADO en una batalla? ¿Crees que podrías ganar?"

Esta pregunta, Cloud sí la podía responder. "¿En un combate de uno contra uno? Puedo derrotar a cualquier SOLDADO que ShinRa me ponga enfrente." Apenas y era una presunción vacía – porque dado el caso, ya lo había hecho.

"¿Incluso a uno de Primera Clase? Se supone que son súper fuertes."

"Incluso a uno de Primera Clase."

"Pero no a los Generales." Afirmó el joven.

Los labios de Cloud se curvaron en una sonrisa a medias. "Luché contra Sephiroth hace poco y fue un empate."

El joven rubio estuvo a punto de caerse de la impresión. "¿No estás mintiendo?"

Probablemente no debió haberle dicho a _ningún_ niño que había luchado contra Sephiroth y había terminado en empate, incluso si ese niño era él mismo. Ese pequeño pedazo de información podía causarle problemas. "Creo que tengo el elemento de la sorpresa. No se lo cuentes a nadie. Me dejaron marcharme aquella vez, pero si ShinRa se entera de eso, probablemente venga en grupo tras de mí. Entonces no me iría tan bien."

Su joven contraparte asintió solemnemente, aliviando su preocupación. Siempre había sido del tipo de persona que se llevaba los secretos a la tumba. Y pensando en retrospectiva, probablemente esa era la única razón por la cual un enano como él había logrado llegar a ser parte del corporativo en las fuerzas regulares. Necesitaban cadetes que pudieran enviar a misiones sensibles y que no lo comentaran.

Buscando un cambio de tema, Cloud le hizo notar, "En verdad sabes mucho sobre SOLDADO."

Recibió un asentimiento rápido y una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta. "Quiero unirme a SOLDADO algún día. Seré fuerte y nadie jamás pensará en meterse conmigo. ¡Como el Comandante Rhapsodos!"

¿Genesis? Debía haberse convertido entonces en el nuevo Héroe de Wutai, con Sephiroth en el asiento trasero. Probablemente debía encontrar un periódico alguna vez, averiguar cómo había terminado la guerra, incluso si no estaba seguro de querer realmente saberlo.

Sin embargo, la familiaridad de las palabras le enviaron un escalofrió por su espalda. El héroe podría ser diferente, pero el resultado sería el mismo.

Cloud reunió las piezas de First Tsurugi, la ensambló de nuevo y guardó la espada en su arnés. "Deberías mantenerte alejado de SOLDADO," le advirtió, con voz ruda. "Es un nido de monstruos."

Su yo más joven se mantuvo en silencio ante esas palabras, pero Cloud no se retractó. Si tan solo él hubiera escuchado a Zack, si tan solo...

No habría hecho ninguna diferencia. Pero haría la diferencia ahora.

"Puedes ser fuerte sin necesidad de volverte SOLDADO. Yo no soy SOLDADO, pero aún así me encargué de esos dragones, ¿verdad?"

No hubo respuesta, pero Cloud casi podía escuchar las ruedas girando en la cabeza del muchacho. Dudaba que pudiera ser suficiente para persuadir a su yo más joven, pero al menos había plantado la semilla de la duda. "... ¿Estás seguro que no te quedarás?"

"En verdad no puedo. Y tu madre..." guardó silencio, no queriendo pensar en eso, no cuando el luchar con los dragones finalmente le había ayudado a sacar su mente del tema. "Pero si alguna vez dejas Nibelheim, puedes venir a buscarme en Midgar. No será difícil encontrarme. Cuida de tu madre mientras tanto. Ella te necesita, más de lo que SOLDADO lo hace."

'_Quédate aquí, tan solo un poco más_,' pensó, '_Y yo cambiaré el destino de nosotros dos_.'

* * *

><p>Zack Fair no estaba teniendo un buen día. En lo absoluto. Su sesión de simulación en el cuarto de entrenamiento con su mentor había sido reprogramada por una misión de último minuto, solo para empezar. Uno de los experimentos de Hollander había escapado del laboratorio o algo así – todo lo que sabía era que en un momento había estado terminando una pacífica comida en la cafetería de SOLDADO y al siguiente el edificio entero se había vuelto un caos cuando los monstruos híbridos comenzaron a correr frenéticamente.<p>

"¿Dónde están Sephiroth y Génesis?" Gritó Zack a Angeal mientras éste derrotaba a una especie de gárgola que bien pudo haber sido antes un Cuahl.

"¡Sephiroth está protegiendo al presidente y Génesis se está encargando de los Laboratorios Científicos!" respondió Angeal a la par que se deshacía de otro monstruo. "Parece que este piso está limpio. Ahora- espera un minuto." Sacó su PHS que sonaba en ese momento. "¿Director Lazard?"

El PHS de Zack sonó también. Lo abrió y leyó el correo con su misión. Alta Prioridad. Genial, los monstruos habían logrado salirse del edificio y ahora andaban sueltos en las calles.

"Zack-"

"Lo tengo, lo tengo," aseguró al SOLDADO Primera Clase. Angeal podía ser a veces un anciano. Levantando su espada se apresuró a ir a las calles, donde casi inmediatamente se encontró con unas gárgolas que atacaban a unos cuantos civiles. Llamó su atención con un hechizo de fuego de bajo nivel y entonces terminó el trabajo con su espada. "¡Esto es muy fácil!"

"¡No te confíes!" le advirtió Angeal, encargándose de un horrible lobo con nada más que sus puños. Teniendo el patio asegurado, se dirigieron más adentro del Sector 4.

"De todos modos, ¿qué demonios estaba pensando el Departamento Científico?" se quejó Zack, mientras partía con su espada a un extraño insecto volador... cosa. Lo que sea que fuera, ¡Era demasiado grande! "¿Quién olvidó cerrar la puerta de las celdas de los especímenes?"

"Tal vez fueron dejados en libertad a propósito." El comentario de Angeal incluía un inusual tono oscuro en él, a pesar de la seca sonrisa que portaba en su rostro.

"¿Por qué alguien querría hacer eso?" Gruñó Zack y pateó a otro lobo mutante. ¿Cómo demonios podía ver si no tenía ojos?

"Deberías poner más atención a los políticos." Angeal gruñó mientras lanzaba a un lado a otro monstruo. "¡Váyanse de aquí!" gritó hacia unos civiles que se refugiaban. "¡Las calles no son seguras!"

"¡Por aquí, señorita!" Llamó Zack, manteniendo abierta la puerta de uno de los bares. "Solo permanezca dentro hasta que ShinRa lance la llamada de que todo esté en orden. ¡Nos encargaremos de esto ahora mismo!" El piso tembló bajo sus pies. "¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

El PHS de Angeal sonó otra vez. "Habla Angeal. ¿Sí? ...Esto es ridículo. ¿Dónde están el resto de los de Primera Clase? ...Oh oh. No, nosotros estamos afuera ya. Está bien, pero escribiré sobre esto cuando regrese." Mirando como si recién hubiera visto lo que en _realidad_ había en los especiales de la cafetería de ShinRa, cerró su PHS. "Hubo una explosión en el reactor del Sector 5. Nos dirigiremos hacia allá ahora."

"¿Qué diablos está pasando? ¿Cuántas de estas cosas _hay_ allá?" Se quejó Zack.

"Deja de lloriquear. ¿No estabas quejándote ayer por no tener suficiente acción verdadera?"

"Sí pero-" Su refutación se cortó abruptamente cuando detectó a un nuevo monstruo saliendo a la vista. "¡Angeal!"

Un Malboro – normalmente asquerosos monstruos, y este tenía que ser dos o tres veces más grande que el promedio.

"¡Cambio de planes! Zack, ¡tú dirígete al reactor del Sector 5! ¡Yo me encargaré del Malboro y me encontraré contigo!"

"¡Entendido!" Comenzó a correr, esquivando por debajo un tentáculo que se agitaba. Aún a la distancia, olía terrible. El SOLDADO Segunda Clase no envidiaba a su oficial superior en lo más mínimo.

Las calles estaban vacías ahora, ya que los anuncios de emergencia de ShinRa habían hecho el truco. Zack se dirigió en línea recta hacia el reactor, sin mayores contratiempos salvo un ocasional monstruo pequeño que aparecía en su camino. Ni siquiera le hacían disminuir su velocidad. ¡Esa promoción a Primera Clase era _totalmente_ suya luego de esto!

Entrecerró sus ojos, siendo apenas capaz de distinguir el débil matiz verde en el cielo. El reactor del Sector 5 estaba justo delante, pero no veía nada de humo ni evidencia de explosiones masivas.

Lo que sí había era un enorme Behemoth que se dirigía hacia él. Repentinamente deseó haberse quedado atrás para pelear con el Malboro después de todo. ¡Un Behemoth! ¡Esas cosas siempre lo derrotaban en las simulaciones!

Entonces escuchó el helicóptero. Los Turcos. Lo que solo podía significar...

"¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!" Zack giró a medio paso, pero aún los SOLDADOs no eran capaces de huir de los misiles.

Este en verdad, en verdad, en verdad no era su día.

Los misiles acertaron en su objetivo y el behemoth desapareció en un destello de luz y una fuerte explosión. La conmoción de la explosión mandó a Zack a volar - ¿por qué no se había tirado al suelo? Angeal iba a regañarlo hasta que su rostro se volviera azul.

El aire silbaba por sus oídos y él iba cayendo, cayendo, así que cruzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza, pero maldición, esto iba a _doler_...

El aire saltó de sus pulmones cuando su espalda finalmente colisionó contra algo. La madera se fragmentó y agrietó a su alrededor y la traspasó, con astillas y polvo cayendo con él. Su viaje a la tierra finalmente terminó con un golpe que le caló hasta los huesos. Todo se oscureció, hasta que...

"¿Holaaaaaaa?"

El terrible día de Zack Fair se volvió repentinamente en uno muchísimo mejor.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Notas de la traductora: **_¡Me enfermé! XDD ando con una gripa que no puedo con ella, pero no podía dejar de traducir el episodio xD espero lo disfruten =) mil gracias por sus hermosos reviews y alertas, ¡Hacen que esto valga la pena! ^^ Por cierto, si alguien sabe dónde puedo encontrar alguna traducción oficial de Loveless o algo, Génesis también recita los cantos teatrales, no solo el poema y pues hasta ahora todo lo he traducido por mi cuenta, pero quisiera saber si hay algo oficial para que sea más fiel y/o entendible =) cualquier ayuda se agradece ^^ ¡gracias!_

**Notas del Autor: **Era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara este cliché, pero inevitable, momento. Me disculpo por el giro predecible que tomará la historia (siendo algo contrastado por los eventos de la línea de tiempo del juego) pero todo tiene un por qué al final, lo prometo.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 8**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>La mansión de Shinra.<p>

Cloud inhaló profundamente, pero eso sirvió muy poco para calmar sus nervios.

_Aquellos momentos de desesperación donde golpeaba frenéticamente las paredes del tanque de mako buscando escapar de la venenosa sábana de un verde asfixiante. Su espalda arqueándose, siendo apaleada al mismo tiempo que los electrodos del tanque le electrocutaban forzándolo a someterse. Los primeros momentos, los momentos de lucidez en los que temblaba entre los brazos de Zack dentro de una fría y húmeda celda, rogando en silencio por que la pesadilla terminara._

Cloud negó con su cabeza, aún y cuando más imágenes frescas entraban en ella. Pensó que ya le había hallado el modo a esta cosa del viaje en el tiempo, pero aparentemente no había tomado en consideración cuántas viejas heridas se abrirían. Cada vez que veía este lugar, nuevos recuerdos eran desenterrados – recuerdos que no quería y no necesitaba. Por eso es que se había mantenido alejado. Muchos de ellos eran de Nibelheim. Se volvería loco a este ritmo.

Debía entrar, despertar a Vincent y salir de ahí. Destruir a Jenova y dejar este maldito lugar atrás. Se concentró en esa meta.

Al menos no tenía a su pequeño clon siguiéndolo esta vez. Cloud dejó la posada ante los primeros rayos de luz, no queriendo arriesgarse a que Lockhart o cualquiera de los niños del pueblo le siguieran hasta la mansión. El frío aire de la mañana congeló sus mejillas – una aguda y reconfortante mordida que lo devolvió a la realidad.

El portón estaba cerrado, pero Cloud simplemente saltó sobre el. Sus botas crujían sobre el césped congelado y buscó el peso tranquilizador de First Tsurugi. La puerta principal, afortunadamente, no necesitaba una llave. ¿Por qué la necesitaría? Los niveles superiores contenían muy pocos secretos – solo vestidores empolvados, camas llenas de polillas, puertas cerradas y notas de laboratorio esparcidas que no significarían nada para cualquiera que no estuviera íntimamente conectado con sus horrores.

Pasó algunos minutos revisando las habitaciones, por si acaso – no quería ser sorprendido si la mansión resultara estar habitada en ésta época. Un enfermizo perfume prevalecía en el aire, el aroma de una mujer que vivió ahí una vez y cuya esencia no podía escapar de los opresivos confines del edificio abandonado. ¿Quizá era Lucrecia? Sephiroth creció aquí y si ella era su madre...

Eso no importaba. Había confirmado que los únicos habitantes de la mansión en este momento eran los monstruos y sus recuerdos. Ahora, debía ir al sótano.

La sensación de terror creó un sabor amargo en su boca mientras abría el camino hacia la escalera oculta. Estaba bajando nuevamente hacia ese lugar, _por voluntad propia_, solo y sin refuerzos. Había sido lo suficientemente difícil con Tifa y los demás a su lado.

No necesitaba ver los tanques, esperaba. _Apégate al plan._ Despertar a Vincent y marcharse. Con suerte, el ex-Turco sería cooperativo y no decidiría que necesitaba otros ocho años de sueño.

El sótano era tan encantador como recordaba - parecía más un calabozo cavado dentro de una cueva que un laboratorio. Luchando por detener la bilis que subía por su garganta – Gaia, prácticamente podía ver la neblina verde delante de sus ojos – se tambaleó hacia la puerta más cercana.

"_Hora de la comida – esa es nuestra oportunidad."_

Los Sahagins se deslizaban entre las sombras, pero no tenía la intención de prestarles ninguna atención, siempre y cuando mantuvieran su distancia.

"_Quédate aquí amigo, iré a despejar el camino."_

Qué miserables debieron de haber sido los últimos meses de vida de Zack, con nada más que un irresponsable vegetal como compañía cuando el mundo entero estaba buscando atraparlo. Tan solitario. Y aquí estaba él, ¿molesto porque su madre no lo aceptó por una mentira pobremente pensada? ¿Sintiéndose sólo porque Tifa, Marlene, Denzel y los amigos con los cuales había aprendido a sentirse cómodo se encontraban en un lugar que no podía alcanzar? Era demasiado para su fuerza recuperada luego de la Reunión de Kadaj. Resultó ser que no podías en realidad _superar_ algunas cosas – simplemente podías aprender a ignorarlas. Ignorarlas hasta que el destino te las lanzara de nuevo a la cara.

_El despertar en medio de una cama de acero, buscando desesperadamente aíre a la par que doctores sin nombre le mantenían recostado; la extracción de una espada que le hirió en el centro de su pecho-_

Se encontraba en una habitación llena de ataúdes. Cloud frunció el seño mientras intentaba recordar cuál era el ataúd donde Vincent habitaba. Rindiéndose, en su lugar se acercó y presionó su oído contra cada uno de ellos, uno por uno.

Ahí estaba. Un corazón latiendo lentamente y una débil respiración.

No tenía llaves, pero First Tsurugi cortó el oxidado candado con poco esfuerzo. Cloud lanzó sin cuidado la pesada tapa y se mostró satisfecho ante la vista de una maltratada capa roja y un largo cabello negro.

"Vincent Valentine."

Al igual que antes, no le tomó al hombre mucho tiempo para que reuniera su inteligencia, a pesar de haber pasado dormido muchos años. Con movimientos severamente lentos y parpadeos desorientados se enderezó hasta quedar sentado. Su garra dorada se movió para alcanzar la tapa del ataúd, pero el modo que usó Cloud para despertarlo la había arrancado de sus bisagras y ahora yacía en el piso, fuera de su alcance. Vincent le observó como si se sintiera traicionado. "¿Quién eres y por qué has perturbado mi sueño?" Su tono de voz estaba al límite de sonar como una amenaza de daño.

"Mi nombre es Cloud Strife y voy a matar a Hojou."

Como era de esperarse, Vincent se tranquilizó y sus ojos finalmente le evaluaron con propiedad. Bien. La parte más difícil sería hacer que el ex-Turco le escuchara. "¿Hojou?" La mirada carmesí se volvió considerada cuando observó sus ropas. "¿Estás con ShinRa?"

"Solía estarlo."

Lo comprendió. "También fuiste uno de sus experimentos."

Cloud asintió. Si leía las cosas correctamente, justo ahora Vincent se recostaría nuevamente y diría-

"Haz lo que quieras y déjame descansar. Ya no es de mi incumbencia lo que ShinRa haga."

Justo en el blanco. "¿Ni siquiera cuando involucra al hijo de Lucrecia?"

Vincent se sentó de nuevo. "¿El hijo... de Lucrecia?"

Era como tener verduras gysal frente a un chocobo. Bajo otras circunstancias, Cloud probablemente se habría sentido mal por manipular los sentimientos de su compañero de esa manera, pero estando dentro de la mansión lo tenía ansioso y mientras más pronto pudiera hacer que Vincent se moviera, más pronto podrían estar en camino. "Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth... ¿Y cómo es que esto se relaciona con que tú asesines a Hojou?" Pudo ver los engranes estratégicos del cerebro del ex-Turco que comenzaban a girar con vida nuevamente luego de años de desuso.

"Porque antes de matar a Hojou, necesito destruir a Jenova. Él inyectó sus células en Sephiroth."

La noticia lo perturbó visiblemente, a pesar de su rechazo a verse involucrado. "¿Y por qué necesitas mi ayuda?" Podía leer entre líneas, pudo reconocer esa desconfianza que emanaban los ojos rojos. Lo que Vincent en verdad quería saber era '¿cómo se que esta no es otra trampa de Hojou?'

Sintiéndose incómodo, Cloud admitió, "Porque yo también tengo sus células en mi interior. No tantas como Sephiroth-" Tenía células-S para compensar eso. "-Pero tengo las suficientes como para no estar seguro de qué ocurriría si intento destruirla por mi cuenta." Su enlace con Sephiroth era mucho más fuerte que el que tenía con Jenova, pero sus células seguían siendo un conducto.

Hubo una pausa. Después murmuró, "¿Por eso es que perturbaste mi sueño?"

Vincent nunca había sido una persona madrugadora. "Esto es importante. No tengo a nadie más para que me apoye." El silencio se alargó. "... ¿En verdad quieres dejar a Hojou hacer lo que quiera?" intentó.

No le parecía una pregunta que necesitara ser considerada, pero Vincent se mantuvo sentado, perdido en sus pensamientos durante unos lentos treinta segundos. Cloud intentó permanecer quieto e ignorar su creciente malestar. Le tomó solo unos momentos sin distracciones para que los recuerdos comenzaran a golpearlo nuevamente. Tal vez debió quedarse con el diálogo original que había usado cuando sacaron a Vincent del sótano la primera vez. Al menos _sabía_ que eso había funcionado.

"Tengo demasiados pecados..." Su voz viajó a través del silencio, oscura y melancólica.

"Quedarte aquí dormido no te absolverá más rápido de ellos," interrumpió, comenzando a sentirse impaciente. ¿Así es como Tifa se sentía cada vez que él arrastraba sus pies? "Sal y has algo antes de que el hijo de Lucrecia destruya el planeta."

Vincent se balanceó a sí mismo hasta salir del ataúd y se posó en el suelo silenciosamente. "¿Destruir el _planeta_? ¿Por qué haría algo así el hijo de Lucrecia?" Su curiosidad estaba despertando. Finalmente. Vincent fuera del ataúd era tan bueno como Vincent fuera de la puerta.

Aún así, esto podía ser difícil de explicar. Su antiguo compañero tomaría cualquier inconsistencia, sin importar qué tan pequeña fuera, en su historia. "Jenova es un extraterrestre que una vez intentó destruir el planeta, y lo habría logrado de no ser por los Cetra."

Recibió un asentimiento. "Recuerdo algo de la investigación de Lucrecia sobre el tema. Tuvo varios desacuerdos con las opiniones iniciales de los Profesores Gast y Hojou."

Claro, la investigación. Entonces eso le ahorraba el tener que informarlo de todo en ese lugar. "Sephiroth hará eso en lugar de Jenova. Voy a detenerlos."

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, el ex-Turco frunció el ceño. "¿Detener a Sephiroth? Puedo entenderlo por Hojo y Jenova, pero una vez que ellos hayan sido removidos del escenario, ¿por qué tendría que ser el hijo de Lucrecia una amenaza?"

...Eso no era parte del plan.

Con su mente corriendo furiosamente, luchó por volver a calcular. Cloud pensó que seguramente Vincent estaría con él en este asunto. Pero lo había olvidado – éste Sephiroth aún no era responsable de ninguna atrocidad. Aún no incendiaba un pueblo entero, mucho menos había amenazado aún al planeta entero. Algo que era seguro para Cloud prevalecía solo como una de las muchas posibilidades para el antiguo Turco.

Podría ser que despertar a Vincent haya sido un estratégico error.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana nuevamente, observando el patio frente a la entrada principal.<p>

"_Aunque ningún juramento es compartido entre los amantes  
>En sus corazones ellos saben que se reunirán de nuevo."<em>

Sus hombros se tensaron. "Génesis."

"Sabes, difícilmente Strife va a entrar por la puerta principal," Comentó Génesis, lanzando su chaqueta marrón descuidadamente sobre el respaldo de la silla antes de sentarse en ella a modo de caballo. _(N.T. Se refiere a sentarse con el respaldo hacia el frente y una pierna a cada lado del mismo.)_

"¿Y tienes esa opinión basándote en qué? ¿Su _sutileza_ en Wutai?" Basándose en esa demostración, Strife bien podría no solo entrar por la puerta principal, sino que podría hacer eso dentro de un _tanque_.

Génesis hizo un movimiento con su mano para que se callara, lanzando una significativa mirada hacia la puerta. Ah, Angeal también venía. Entonces no debían mencionar las amenazas de muerte.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y el SOLDADO Primera Clase ingresó, con sus brazos llenos de envases con alimento. "Qué hay," saludó, después se detuvo observando la escena ante sí. "¿Observando a la gente de nuevo?"

Génesis giró sus ojos. "Es todo lo que hace en su tiempo libre en estos días. Cuidado, Sephiroth, Angeal y yo podríamos derrotarte en la siguiente sesión de práctica."

La mención de la sesión de práctica lo puso tenso y observó que Angeal también se estremeció, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada. No habían luchado desde aquella vez en que el sable de Angeal se había roto y se vieron enfrentados con una herida en el hombro que se negaba a curar.

Excepto que obviamente había sanado en algún punto. Génesis ya no hacía gestos de dolor cuando se encogía de hombros y el bulto que revelaba las vendas bajo su chaqueta había desaparecido. A pesar de su mejoría, se mostraban reacios a combatir de nuevo. Las raspaduras no deberían tomar semanas en curar, no cuando el SOLDADO promedio podía recuperarse de una herida de bala durante la noche.

"Puede que necesite practicar," concedió. Génesis y Angeal juntos eran un reto decente, pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente hacia el extraño rubio. En Wutai, se había enfrentado a un guerrero que podía luchar contra él _a su mismo nivel_, en un combate de uno a uno, sin desventajas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había disfrutado tanto la emoción de una batalla?

"Estás obsesionado," observó Angeal, dejando su carga en el escritorio. "Eh. Nunca pensé que vería el día en que alguien pudiera meterse bajo tu piel de esa manera."

"No es ninguna sorpresa," continuó Génesis. "El gran General Sephiroth nunca había sido derrotado antes."

Era simplemente lógica. El hombre representaba un misterio. "No llegamos a concluir nuestra pelea," corrigió.

"No me importa quién ganó qué. Ven aquí y come tu comida-para-llevar," ordenó Angeal. "Si es la mitad de impresionante de lo que he escuchado, lo sabremos cuando esta persona, Strife, llegue. _Si_ es que llega. Y si no lo hace, los Turcos lo encontrarán."

Sephiroth frunció el ceño, finalmente tomando asiento en su escritorio y aceptando el par de palillos chinos baratos. "¿Los Turcos?" Lanzó una mirada a Génesis, quien deliberadamente evitó el regresarla. Habían acordado evitar hacer un reporte completo sobre Strife a la compañía, mencionándolo solo como alguien aparte en los registros de la misión de Wutai.

"Tenemos una reunión sobre él con Tseng al final de la semana. ¿No fuiste informado?"

"No." Sephiroth observó con más fuerza y Génesis en cambio se concentró más intensamente en su comida. "No lo fui. ¿De qué se trata?"

"Por lo que parece, solo quieren más información. Hay rumores sobre un mercenario que fue capaz de luchar contigo y terminar en empate. ¿No pensaste que estarían interesados?"

"¿En una tercera persona que fue contratada y se retiró de la guerra mucho antes de que concluyera? No." Era una mentira y todos lo sabían. Sephiroth se ocupó con su comida, respirando el picante aroma con aprecio. Fideos con chile. Uno podía, de hecho, cansarse de las cenas gourmet.

"¿Por qué no? Tú estás interesado. Y todo lo que captura la atención del SOLDADO estrella de ShinRa está obligado a tener la curiosidad de los Turcos."

Génesis aclaró su garganta y Angeal le lanzó una divertida mirada. "Y antes de que lo olvide, el 'Héroe de Wutai' también está involucrado."

Sephiroth aún se sentía incómodo al respecto, pero el asunto parecía estar fuera de sus manos. _Debió_ haber sido obra de Génesis, y solo podía esperar que supiera lo que estaba haciendo. "Siempre y cuando los Turcos no decidan matarlo." Podría ser trágico si el hombre muriera antes de que revelaran sus misterios.

"¿Por qué lo harían?" Señaló Angeal y entonces se volvió sospechoso ante la pausa que siguió. "Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que ustedes dos no me están diciendo sobre esta persona Strife?"

"¿Qué más podemos decirte? Apenas y sabemos nada sobre él," rebatió Génesis, casualmente. Sephiroth se tomó un momento para permitirse estar algo impresionado por las habilidades de actuación de su compañero SOLDADO. Aparentemente, su dramatismo interminable era bueno para algo.

"Ah no. No me van a engañar con eso. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿No creerán que no me dí cuenta de que están guardando secretos? Iba a dejarlo pasar, pero no lo haré si es algo por lo que los Turcos querrían _matarlo."_ Cruzó sus brazos y los cubrió con su mirada, siendo la comida olvidada.

Sephiroth y Génesis intercambiaron una mirada cargada, debatiendo entre si admitirlo o no. No era un debate en realidad – ambos sabían que Angeal no los dejaría marcharse hasta que le dijeran, así que en realidad se reducía a quién sería quien contara la historia.

Sephiroth podía resistirle la mirada a un basilisco. Batalla perdida. Génesis clavó sus palillos en su arroz y frunció el ceño. "Es posible que haya ocurrido que esta persona, Strife, sugiriera que regresaría para terminar el trabajo."

Le tomó un minuto para que las palabras fueran absorbidas. Sephiroth contó en su cabeza. 11, 10, 9, 8...

"¿Amenazó con matarte?" Fue más rápido de lo usual.

"Pero no a Génesis," agregó, antes de que Angeal se dejara llevar. "De hecho, no parecía querer luchar contra Génesis en lo absoluto."

La distracción funcionó, y Angeal siguió la nueva línea de pensamiento en lugar de concentrarse en la parte de la amenaza de muerte. "Pensé que había luchado _primero_ con Génesis. En el teléfono-"

"Admito que quizá nuestro _altercado_ no fue enteramente iniciado por él."

Angeal cruzó sus brazos y les observó con su mejor expresión de regaño – la misma expresión que universalmente los Tercera Clase se acobardaban al verla. "Iniciaste una pelea."

"Tu comida se está enfriando," intervino Sephiroth, frunciendo ante el desperdicio. Ninguno de ellos pareció escucharle.

"Es un modo de decirlo. Estaba dentro de mis derechos."

Angeal negó con la cabeza. "Ustedes dos. ¿Tienen alguna idea de cuántas reglas han roto?"

"Estábamos en medio de una guerra. La burocracia usual de ShinRa no aplica," remarcó Génesis, altaneramente.

"¿Así que por eso es que has estado rondando por la ventana? ¿Has estado esperando a que él venga a _matarte_?"

"Es el modo más sencillo de encontrarlo," señaló Sephiroth, después pausó para masticar otro bocado de fideos. Tras tragar, añadió, "Y no es como si pudiera tener éxito. Nosotros tres podemos detenerlo con un mínimo de bajas."

Angeal lanzó sus manos al aire. "¡Ese no es el punto! Los dejo a ustedes dos solos por un par de semanas, obtienen una amenaza de muerte, de parte de alguien que puede luchar contra Sephiroth a nada menos que un empate, ¿y luego pretenden _atraer_ al asesino de vuelta a los cuarteles generales de ShinRa?"

"_Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles  
>No hay sueños, ya no queda honor.<br>La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa."_

"Génesis, cállate."

Sephiroth ocultó una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿nos ayudarás?"

"No veo por qué habría de hacerlo. ¿Qué tiene de especial éste Strife?"

"Ya lo entenderás. Solo espera hasta que veas su espada," intervino Génesis con una sonrisa obscena.

"Génesis, viejo amigo, pensé que te había dicho que te callaras."

* * *

><p>Le tomó una gran cantidad de idas y vueltas – más que nada de Cloud que lanzaba argumentos al azar y Vincent le devolvía todos y cada uno de ellos con una mirada evaluadora – antes de que Cloud pudiera convencer a su antiguo compañero para ayudarle a encargarse de Jenova al menos. No pudieron llegar a un acuerdo sobre Sephiroth, pero el tipo de desagrado que Hojou inspiraba podía incluso unir a los peores enemigos.<p>

Un silencio pesado prevalecía entre ellos mientras se aproximaban al reactor. Vincent había recibido mucha información que debía reflexionar y Cloud estaba ocupado luchando contra la nausea provocada por una oleada de recuerdos desagradables. ¿La gente normal recibía el impulso de caer de rodillas cada vez que recordaba algo? o ¿eso sólo se aplica a las personas que han perdido los recuerdos por envenenamiento de mako y transferencia de información genética?

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Cloud presionó una mano contra su frente. ¿Su incomodidad era tan obvia? "Estoy bien."

"¿Es Jenova?"

"No. Es solo este lugar. Me trae malos recuerdos."

Vincent no preguntó. Agradecía que el ex-Turco comprendiera los efectos de traumas pasados.

El viento silbaba solitario, a través de la rejilla metálica en la entrada del reactor, en un paisaje desprovisto del sonido de los pájaros o cualquier otro signo de vida. La mayoría de los reactores remotos de mako no necesitaban de personal o tripulación, pues habían sido diseñados para ser autosuficientes y aislados de errores humanos. Los técnicos eran llamados en forma rotativa para reemplazar las piezas y realizar comprobaciones de seguridad, pero ShinRa prefirió mantenerlo automatizado y restringir el acceso lo más posible. A Cloud no le importaba el porqué, siempre y cuando significara que Vincent y él no tendrían que preocuparse por ser interrumpidos.

Examinó la puerta críticamente. Su ideal era que prefería que ShinRa permaneciera sin enterarse sobre la destrucción de Jenova lo más posible, pero necesitaba entrar. ¿Tal vez si hiciera tres cortes con su espada, para imitar las garras de un dragón?

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar a First Tsurugi, Vincent se adelantó y con su garra dorada, delicadamente insertó una combinación en el teclado. Con un fuerte sonido, la puerta se encontró sin seguro. "Solía estar con los Turcos. Si mi memoria me sirve bien, este es uno de los reactores más viejos de ShinRa. Afortunadamente, parece ser que mi código aún está activo."

Cloud asintió en agradecimiento y tentativamente empujó la puerta hasta abrirla.

Estaba oscuro adentro – lo suficiente como para que aún y con el débil brillo proporcionado por el mako, buscara a tientas el interruptor para encender las luces. Las bombillas parpadearon y zumbaron furiosamente al regresar a la vida, despertando de su sueño luego de meses en desuso.

"¿No hay ninguna cámara de seguridad?" preguntó Vincent, con su voz rebotando innaturalmente en las paredes metálicas.

"Las hay, pero ShinRa no tiene una línea de comunicación de seguridad a ellas." Si las tuvieran, no habría tenido que haber ninguna necesidad de investigar el reactor en la primera línea del tiempo. "Tendremos que pasar por el cuarto de seguridad y eliminar las grabaciones cuando hayamos terminado."

Los instintos Turcos de Vincent se calmaron y se adentraron aún más al interior. Sus pasos resonaban extrañamente a través de la instalación vacía.

Si Nibelheim y la Mansión de ShinRa habían hecho que la piel de Cloud se estremeciera, caminar a través del reactor le robaba el aire de sus pulmones. En este lugar, su destino había cambiado en cuestión de minutos. En este lugar, un cadete de bajo rango había matado a Sephiroth por primera vez. En este lugar, él casi había _muerto_... y muchas veces después, deseó haberlo hecho.

"Estamos justo arriba del núcleo," murmuró, deliberadamente ignorando las filas de tanques.

Vincent no tenía tales reparos y limpió la condensación del vidrio de uno de los tubos de mako para observar dentro. "¿Es este un vertedero de los experimentos fallidos de Hojou?"

Cloud se encogió de hombros, manteniendo su concentración en la puerta en la cima de las escaleras. "Técnicamente, nosotros también somos experimentos fallidos."

El ex-Turco hizo un pequeño sonido de acuerdo y se movió para seguirle.

Ahí estaba. Una normal puerta de metal, mediocre en todos los sentidos. Cualquier técnico que la viera probablemente asumiría que no escondía nada más que una puerta de acceso o el cableado. Cloud se estremeció. "Si comienzo... a actuar extraño, ya sabes qué hacer."

Vincent asintió y colocó su mano sobre su pistola. "¿Cómo pretendes destruirla?"

Golpeó la materia verde, implantada en la base de First Tsurugi. "Un par de rondas de el hechizo de fuego más poderoso que pueda convocar."

"Por la forma en la que hablas, esta Jenova suena bastante resistente. ¿Estás seguro de que eso será suficiente?"

"Ella es nada de qué preocuparse si no tiene un cuerpo al cual controlar."

Cuando ninguna otra pregunta surgió, Cloud posó una reverente mano en la puerta. Era aquí, finalmente empezaría a comenzar a cambiar las cosas. El primer paso en su nuevo viaje para salvar a Zack, Aerith, su madre, al planeta.

La puerta se movió bajo sus dedos.

Parpadeando, empujó un poco más fuerte. Con un gemido bajo, la puerta se abrió girando sobre sus bisagras de metal.

¿Estaba abierto? ¿Qué no había requerido una autorización especial antes? Eso no importaba - ¿qué Zack no la había _destrozado _y pasado a través de ella? ¿Por qué habría necesitado hacerlo si la puerta estaba abierta?

Y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿la puerta no era algo _demasiado_ plana y ordinaria? ¿Qué no solía haber una especie de placa...?

No fue sino hasta que Cloud cruzó el umbral que se dio cuenta del por qué.

Un brillante y verde mako escurría muy por debajo de ellos. La desvencijada pasarela colgaba precariamente sobre las gruesas tuberías de metal. Todo era una réplica exacta de sus recuerdos, a excepción de los más importantes detalles.

Ningún tanque reposaba sobre el estrado.

Jenova no se encontraba en ninguna parte.


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Notas de la traductora: **Este episodio está interesante, júzguenlo ustedes mismos, yo amé a todos los personajes. Mil gracias por sus alertas y reviews! Sigo teniendo problemas con la página, me dice que no puedo contestarlos porque el enlace está descontinuado xDD imagínense, así que seguir´respondiendo sus hermosos mensajes vía MP =) ¡Gracias y hasta la próxima actualización!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del Autor:** Este capítulo es un tanto de diálogos. Con suerte no los aburrirá.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 9**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Agradecía que Vincent se encargara de cubrir su rastro – eliminando los videos de seguridad, apagando las luces, asegurando la puerta tras ellos, e incluso ir tan lejos como cubrir las huellas que se dirigían hacia el reactor. Cloud no era capaz de hacer nada, más que de mantenerse en guardia. Nunca se le había ocurrido, ni una vez, que Jenova pudo en algún momento estar en <em>otro<em> lugar que no fuera Nibelheim. Después de su descubrimiento en el Cráter del Norte, ¿no la había traído Gast a estas desoladas montañas? ¿No había sido aquí donde Lucrecia Crescent había hecho sus experimentos, donde nació Sephiroth? Si Jenova no estaba en el Reactor de Nibelheim, entonces, ¿dónde más podría estar?

Se detuvieron en la orilla de la ciudad, justo fuera de vista de la mansión de ShinRa.

"¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Preguntó Vincent.

Cloud se encogió de hombros, aunque no había nada casual sobre su irregular movimiento. "Encontrar a Jenova. Encontrar a Hojou. Uno me llevará hacia el otro." _Tenía _que ser así. Hojou debió haberla movido temporalmente – tal vez la llevó consigo a Midgar o la almacenó en algún otro reactor que estuviera fuera-del-camino. Tal vez en uno de los antiguos laboratorios de Gast. Solo Hojou podría saberlo.

"Y matarlos."

Él asintió.

"¿Y a Sephiroth?"

Amargado, Cloud dirigió su atención de vuelta al camino. Vincent se negaba a dejarlo ir. Nunca había conocido al famoso General de ShinRa – ni siquiera había visto antes una _fotografía_ de él. ¿El hijo de Lucrecia significaba tanto para él?

Por supuesto que sí. Cualquier cosa relacionada con Lucrecia era sagrada. En la línea del tiempo original, Vincent se había mostrado igual de reacio a acompañarlos, aún con Sephiroth en su cruzada, en su cruzada para destruir el mundo, y no fue sino hasta que descubrieron la cueva de Lucrecia que él realmente se había comprometido en su misión. Un Sephiroth que aún no estaba en medio de planificar un genocidio bien podría ser la misma Lucrecia.

A veces, Cloud pensaba que _sus_ relaciones eran un desastre, pero Vincent había acaparado el mercado de lo disfuncional y luego hizo una marca por su devoción malsana.

"Estás muy seguro de que intentará destruir el planeta."

"Lo _hará_," estableció Cloud. "El piensa que Jenova es su madre. Tiene tantas células de ella dentro de él, que bien podría serlo. Intentará seguir sus pasos. Ese es el tipo de persona que es Sephiroth. "

"Y aún así, si destruyes a Jenova, ¿cuál es el riesgo de que eso ocurra?"

Cloud apretó sus dientes, no queriendo que una desleal réplica saliera.

Vincent tenía un punto – sin Jenova como un catalizador o Hojou moviendo los hilos en el fondo, Sephiroth podría no tener un brote psicótico. Con solo encontrar un modo de mantener su ascendencia como un secreto podría ser suficiente – Jenova no podía ganar un hueco en un cuerpo que no estuviera al menos parcialmente dispuesto a aceptarla. Si pudiera hacerlo, Cloud nunca habría sido capaz de levantar su espada en contra de ella o de su 'hijo'.

'_Sephiroth te controló'_, susurró una voz traicionera en el fondo de su mente. '_Casi asesinaste a Aerith y después te quedaste de pie sin hacer nada mientras ella moría. Le entregaste la Materia Negra._"

Agitó su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Sephiroth ya no podía controlarlo a ese nivel, no desde que había recuperado su propia identidad. Si lo atrapaba por sorpresa, podía adentrarse a su mente por unos segundos, pero él _no _era una marioneta. Al final había luchado contra la llamada de la Reunión. Él no era nada parecido a los otros clones.

En lo que a él concernía, eso no cambiaba nada. Eliminar a Hojou y a Jenova del escenario podría retrasar las cosas, pero Sephiroth siempre estaría a un colapso mental de destruir el mundo.

Vincent debió haber leído la expresión de su rostro. "Entonces, aún así tienes la intención de matarlo."

Cloud alejó la mirada.

"No creo que sea el modo correcto. No puedes castigar a un hombre por lo que _podría_ llegar a hacer."

Excepto que en su vida, él ya lo había hecho. Pero dudaba que Vincent creyera su larga historia del viaje en el tiempo, y francamente hablando, la gente ya tenía suficientes razones para dudar de su cordura. Prefería no hacer crecer más el contenido de esa cesta.

"Al menos prométeme que te encargarás de Jenova y Hojou primero. Y que hablarás conmigo antes de hacer algún movimiento en contra del hijo de Lucrecia."

"Me apegaré al plan. Si me encargo primero de Sephiroth, Hojou simplemente hará otro." Sin duda, Vincent notó la ausencia de promesa en sus palabras, pero permaneció en silencio tras el cuello de su capa.

Cloud tomó la oportunidad para ignorar esos penetrantes ojos rojos, concentrándose mejor en qué haría a continuación. Quería alejarse de Nibelheim lo más pronto posible – prefería bajar la montaña a pie que esperar la siguiente vuelta de Bradley. Además, haciendo a un lado sus recuerdos, no estaba buscando regresar al camino. Comidas decentes, camas decentes e instalaciones decentes eran cosas a las que uno se acostumbraba fácilmente. Cloud podría estar acostumbrado a no depender de ellas gracias a los días en que huían de ShinRa, pero eso no significaba que disfrutara dormir a la intemperie con un ojo abierto.

Pero antes que nada, necesitaba deshacerse de Vincent. Habían establecido una rápida y tenue alianza dentro de lo que involucraba a Jenova y Hojou, pero era aparente que cuando se trataba de Sephiroth, pronto se podía encontrar del lado equivocado de esa pistola. Por mucho que le doliera admitirlo, este Vincent no confiaba en él y así, Cloud tampoco podía confiar en su antiguo aliado. Aún y después de haber pasado por todos esos problemas solicitando la ayuda del ex-Turco.

Pero, ¿cómo? No importaba qué tan rápido corriera, Vincent lo seguiría. Una vez que el pistolero de capa tomaba una decisión, en su propio modo tranquilo podía ser más terco que un Doble Cuerno. (Dual horn) Lo acecharía desde las sombras, observando para asegurarse que Cloud no se saliera de la línea. Podría interferir con sus planes, ralentizarlo, crear obstáculos. Y si aún así él continuaba, le dispararía por la espalda.

Ni siquiera habían dejado la montaña y Cloud ya se sentía cazado.

"Entonces, a Midgar." Murmuró Vincent.

¿Qué, en el Planeta, era más importante para Vincent que el legado de Lucrecia?

La inspiración lo golpeó como un rayo. "Espera. Hay algo que deberías de saber."

Vincent se detuvo y esperó pacientemente mientras Cloud mojaba sus labios y organizaba sus ideas. Si jugaba bien esta carta, tal vez no solo se quitaría al tranquilo pistolero de encima, sino que también lo pondría de su lado. "Sobre Lucrecia – ella no está muerta, no exactamente."

La reacción fue inmediata – los ojos rojos se concentraron en su rostro, y su manto rojo hondeaba como si tuviera mente propia. "¿Lucrecia aún está viva? ¿Dónde-" Su tono de voz, normalmente aterciopelada, se volvió ronca.

"Intentó suicidarse, pero las células Jenova le complicaron las cosas. En su lugar se selló a sí misma en un lugar lejano. Hay una cueva de cristal en esta cordillera, detrás de una cascada. Tienes que pasar por una laguna para llegar a ella." Y ahora que lo pensaba, Cloud encontraba difícil de creer que la hubieran encontrado por _casualidad_.

"¿Un suicidio? ¿Qué te sucedió?" murmuró Vincent, siendo sus palabras llevadas por el viento. "Lucrecia..." Los ojos de color sangre miraron en su dirección. "Lo lamento... pero..."

"Haz lo que necesites hacer," ofreció Cloud suavemente. "Lo entiendo."

"Entonces, ¿supongo que tú vas a adelantarte?"

Asintió. Con suerte, Lucrecia le pediría a Vincent que destruyera a Sephiroth otra vez, pero aún y si no lo hiciera, esto mantendría al antiguo Turco fuera de su camino por un tiempo. "Quedarme aquí por más tiempo sería... incómodo para mí."

"¿Y si necesito contactarte?"

Abrió su PHS y le mostró su número. "Puedes localizarme aquí."

"No tengo un teléfono."

"Utiliza uno público." Sugirió Cloud. "Y si eso no funciona, eventualmente me encontrarás en Midgar. O quizá en Junon. Hojou tiene un laboratorio ahí, creo." O quizá el laboratorio de Junon era de Hollander. No podía recordarlo. La misión de Junon era una de las que seguían siendo confusas para él.

Vincent inspeccionó su PHS por unos momentos antes de regresárselo. "¿Y si tú necesitas contactarme?"

No tenía intenciones de hacerlo – no antes de que se hubiera encargado de Sephiroth. "Ya encontraré algún modo."

De algún modo, eso funcionó. Una vez aclarados los más importantes detalles, compartieron un asentimiento de cabezas para luego darse vuelta y caminar en direcciones opuestas. Solo podía esperar que los sentimientos de Lucrecia hacia Sephiroth fueran los mismos. Era más pronto que la última vez – demasiado pronto. Pero había sido la única carta que le quedaba para jugar.

Un viento frío sopló a través del desolado camino de la montaña, congelando sus desnudos brazos. Golpeado por un breve momento de soledad y nostalgia, Cloud se dio la vuelta y miró hacia atrás.

Predeciblemente, su viejo amigo ya se había desvanecido.

Era una pena. Tener a Vincent con él habría sido un respiro de familiaridad que ansiaba desesperadamente, pero hasta que el ex-Turco volviera, se encontraban mejor yendo por caminos separados.

Era solo otro sacrificio para salvar al mundo.

* * *

><p>"¿Todos están aquí?" Preguntó Lazard suavemente.<p>

"Lo lamento, Génesis está retrasado." Sonrió Angeal y lanzó una mirada a su amigo sentado frente a él. Sephiroth levantó una ceja. Él no se había enterado de que el recién nombrado Director de SOLDADO también había planeado en asistir.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y el hosco SOLDADO Primera Clase de cabello rojizo ingresó, luciendo como si alguien se hubiera atrevido a insultar _Loveless_ en su presencia. Siempre había una posibilidad, pero a estas alturas, la mayoría de los SOLDADOs ya sabían que no debían hacerlo.

"Qué amable de tu parte el unirte a nosotros, Génesis," saludó Lazard. Nadie podía saber si estaba siendo sarcástico. El Director era un hombre más peligroso por eso.

Génesis se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Angeal, enfurruñado, lo cual estaba terriblemente fuera de lugar considerando que, al menos hasta donde el General podía asegurar, habían sido _sus_ maquinaciones las que dieron como resultado esta junta. "Será mejor que esto no tome mucho tiempo. Soy un hombre ocupado."

Leer _Loveless_ por milésima vez no calificaba, en la opinión de Sephiroth, como 'ocupado'.

"Todos están presentes. ¿Tseng?"

"Gracias, General." El Turco ajustó las mangas de su traje y colocó cuidadosamente los papeles que había estado revisando en la mesa. "Como la mayoría de ustedes ya deben saber, el tema de la junta de hoy trata sobre un extraño individuo que recientemente se dio a conocer a ShinRa. En las carpetas frente a ustedes hay información más detallada, pero para avanzar en el tema lo más posible, lo resumiré."

"Durante el Conflicto de Wutai, el Comandante Rhapsodos se encontró con un hombre quien parecía ser SOLDADO, sin embargo carecía de alguna afiliación a ShinRa." El admitir que no contaba con una afiliación hizo que Sephiroth entrecerrara sus ojos. Daba mucho a su teoría de que el extraño era un experimento secreto del departamento científico. "Se presentó a sí mismo solo como 'Strife' – siendo aún falto de determinar si ese es o no su verdadero nombre, un nombre clave o un alias. El Comandante Rhapsodos reportó una corta batalla contra Strife que duró hasta que el malentendido fue aclarado y ordenó a sus hombres el ignorarlo desde entonces, al entender que él no era una amenaza para el campamento."

"¿Qué le hizo llegar a esa decisión, Comandante?" Preguntó Lazard.

Él se encogió de hombros, no preocupándose por su respuesta. "Solo se estaba defendiendo e insistía repetidamente que no tenía intenciones de luchar contra mí. Dos días después, uno de nuestros exploradores reportó que fuerzas de Wutai habían atacado su campamento, creyendo que era uno de nosotros. Prueba suficiente, en lo que a mí concierne."

Lazard hojeó los papeles en su carpeta. "Y aún así, en este reporte las patrullas informaron que mantuvo el paso con ustedes conforme se movían hacia el norte. ¿No encontraste eso sospechoso?" Su nuevo Director era un hombre agudo. Sephiroth lo estudió tranquilamente desde el otro lado de la mesa. Suponía que podía ver una resemblanza del Presidente en él, después de todo – aunque la flaqueza comparativa de su rostro y las gafas delgadas lo ocultaban bien.

"Por supuesto que lo encontré sospechoso. Es por eso que llamé a Sephiroth."

"Quien entonces fue hacia Wutai en contra de las órdenes," remarcó Lazard, con un tono tan suave que nadie podía esperar a adivinar su opinión al respecto.

"Me encontraba sin asignaciones, pero mis órdenes no me confinaban a Midgar. Simplemente usé el tiempo que tenía para apoyar a Génesis en una investigación para la cual él no contaba con recursos," respondió en un tono igualmente neutral.

Tseng se aclaró la garganta. "Si puedo interrumpir, investigaciones de tal naturaleza normalmente están dentro de la jurisdicción de los Turcos. En este caso hemos dejado pasar el asunto, ya que el hombre en cuestión sí parece tener mucho parecido a un SOLDADO y comprendemos la confusión."

"Comprendido y anotado," Sephiroth reconoció la gentil reprimenda. Después de todo, ellos tenían todo el derecho de mandarlos a él y a Génesis a un Tribunal – aunque tal acción no habría tenido sentido, ya que todos en la habitación sabían que ShinRa jamás se arriesgaría a que sus relaciones públicas fracasaran.

Tseng continuó, "De cualquier modo, el General Sephiroth acompañó entonces al primer suministro de apoyo a Wutai. Poco después de su llegada, tuvo un encuentro con Strife y se envolvieron en un combate. Atraído por la conmoción, el Comandante Rhapsodos los interrumpió y la batalla terminó sin un ganador definido. Esta vez, Strife amenazó abiertamente al General Sephiroth, aún así, se le permitió marcharse." Sephiroth frunció el ceño. Así que los Turcos ya sabían sobre la amenaza. Quizá eso es lo que tenía a Génesis de tan mal humor.

"Esa es una grave violación al protocolo," observó Lazard.

"Nos encontrábamos en medio de una guerra. Como comandante de las fuerzas, tomé una decisión práctica. No contábamos con recursos suficientes como para gastarlos en una cruzada personal contra un solo individuo." Recitó Génesis su excusa, como si fuera un cadete rígido, aburrido en Teoría sobre la Materia.

"Pudo haber sido un terrorista. Uno particularmente peligroso, si creyera en los reportes de que luchó contra el General Sephiroth a su mismo nivel."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Habló Angeal, por primera vez. "Pero algo sobre eso me preocupa. ¿Por qué amenazar a Sephiroth, pero aún así evitar luchar contra Génesis? No tiene ningún sentido. Podría ser enemigo de ShinRa, podría no serlo, pero por lo menos, está en conflicto."

"¿General?" concedió Tseng. "¿Cuál es su opinión?"

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos y observó la mesa intensamente. "Creo que su motivo era contra mí personalmente y no contra la compañía entera. Tiene problemas con las personas."

"¿Y qué problemas tiene él contigo?" Preguntó Lazard.

"He pensado sobre el tema, pero hasta el momento no he encontrado una respuesta definitiva. La única conclusión a la que pude llegar es que quizá asesiné a algún ser amado mientras cumplía con mi deber."

"¿Y consideras que con esta explicación darás razones suficientes para recomendar que no se le investigue?

"Si puedo interrumpir, Director," intervino Tseng, "Nos estamos saliendo del tema. El conflicto de Wutai se resolvió hace ya dos meses. La intención de esta junta no era para plantear asuntos sobre las infracciones al protocolo que fueron ya desechados." Ante la colección de miradas curiosas, agregó, "¿Honestamente pensaban que los Turcos no habíamos escuchado sobre eso hasta ahora?"

Sephiroth inclinó su cabeza ligeramente, concediéndole un punto. Los Turcos eran buenos.

"Entonces, ¿cuál _es_ el punto de esta reunión?" Preguntó Angeal.

Tseng no se detuvo ni siquiera durante un latido antes de lanzar su bomba. "Queremos reclutar a Strife."

Las reacciones variaron dramáticamente a través de la mesa – Génesis lucía complacido, Angeal lucía preocupado y Lazard se mostró prudente.

Angeal fue el primero en recuperarse. "¡Reclutarlo! ¿No es eso algo arriesgado?"

Lazard asintió, ajustando sus lentes mientras lo hacía. "Concuerdo con el Comandante Hewley. Puede que no tengamos ninguna prueba de una orden, pero eso no significa que no haya una. Podríamos estar dejando entrar a un espía entre nosotros. Los secretos de SOLDADO son altamente codiciados por nuestros enemigos."

"Si me permite," inició Tseng, "Ya que parece que ya cuenta con mejoras debido al mako, no habría ninguna necesidad de divulgarle ninguno de los secretos de SOLDADO. Y si se encuentra dentro de la compañía de ShinRa, no necesitaremos preocuparnos por que sea contratado por un grupo del enemigo y podremos tenerlo vigilado al mismo tiempo."

"Mantén cerca a tus amigos, pero mantén más a cerca a tus enemigos," comentó Angeal, con una irónica sonrisa en sus labios.

El Turco asintió. "Precisamente."

"Aún no estoy seguro. ¿Qué piensas tú, Génesis?

"_Las olas se forman sobre la superficie del agua  
>El alma errante no conoce el descanso."<em>

"_Loveless_, Acto I." Sephiroth lucía desconcertado. "Crees que él no aceptará."

"¿Por qué un hombre como él se ataría a ShinRa? Evidentemente tiene objetivos de los cuales no somos conscientes."

"Corresponde a ShinRa proveer un incentivo," Les recordó Tseng. "Y con todo respeto, hemos visto poco propósito en sus movimientos desde que dejó Wutai. Por lo que hemos descubierto, ha estado matando monstruos por dinero y parece que no ha hecho ningún vínculo político ni personal."

Génesis le lanzó una mirada y Sephiroth observó hacia otra parte. Se rehusaba a reconocer su molestia hacia el extraño rubio. Lo amenazaba con venir tras él, ¿y luego gastaba meses perdiendo el tiempo en el campo, matando monstruos?

"Tu lógica es sólida," concedió Lazard, "Pero estoy incómodo con la decisión. El programa SOLDADO es algo a lo que los cadetes y la armada regular aspiran. Contratar por fuera, en lugar de ingresar mediante la promoción interna podría causar fricción entre los rangos."

"Los civiles tienen permitido hacer el examen," contradijo Tseng. "Simplemente no es común, porque es difícil que alguien que no ha pasado al menos unos cuantos meses como cadete pueda aprobarlo."

"Entonces, ¿estaríamos mintiendo al respecto?" Preguntó Angeal, sin lucir particularmente impresionado por la idea. Lazard y él eran del tipo de persona que seguía las reglas.

"No en lo absoluto. Haremos que Strife pase por una versión básica del examen, sin incluir, por supuesto, la prueba de tolerancia a mako. Si no aprueba, encontraremos otra solución a la situación. ¿Eso lo satisface, Director?"

Lazard parecía dudar, pero no presionó más en el tema. "Supongo que sí. Ha habido un incremento en la actividad de los monstruos estos últimos meses y aún estamos escasos de personal luego de las bajas en Wutai. Siempre podemos usar más SOLDADOs."

"Muy bien." Tseng comenzó a enderezar y poner en orden sus papeles – una señal evidente de que consideraba cerrada esta discusión. "Lo iniciaremos como un Tercera Clase, pero si los reportes que he leído son verdad, imagino que subirá de rangos rápidamente."

"Por supuesto, estás asumiendo que él aceptará," señaló Sephiroth.

Tseng sonrió, aunque era un gesto pequeño e insignificante, como si sus músculos faciales se hubieran vuelto débiles por la falta de uso. "Aceptará. ShinRa puede ser muy persuasivo. ¿Alguien tiene alguna otra objeción?"

Sephiroth no tenía ninguna – estaba ansioso por resolver el misterio. Génesis también parecía impaciente.

Sin embargo, Angeal refunfuñó, "¿Soy el único que aún está preocupado por la amenaza de muerte?"

"La mayoría de las amenazas de muerte se hacen debido a la intensidad del momento. Puede que Strife no pretenda cumplirla." Tseng hizo una pausa. "Como sea, si piensan que no podrán detenerlo llegada a darse la situación..."

"Todo estará bien," descartó Sephiroth. "Si acaso él... perdiera la cabeza-" No serviría de nada informar a los demás de su certeza de que las intenciones de Strife no eran tan superficiales "-seré más que capaz de mantenerlo a raya el tiempo suficiente hasta recibir refuerzos."

"Entonces está decidido. El Presidente estará complacido. Cuando escuchó las noticias de que un guerrero del calibre del General andaba suelto, lo quería ya fuera destruido o dentro de nuestra empresa. Es un alivio no tener que estar firmando una garantía de muerte."

Angeal tuvo la gracia de lucir culpable desde su posición. Como SOLDADOs, había veces en que eran forzados a luchar contra otros humanos en cumplimiento de su deber, como en el caso de Wutai, pero su viejo amigo prefería siempre solo desmayar a sus oponentes dentro de lo posible. Lazard también parecía desconcertado, pero bueno, él solo había sido Director de SOLDADO por un corto tiempo. Tales cosas desagradables aún eran nuevas para él.

"¿Cuándo podemos estar a la expectativa de la llegada de nuestro nuevo miembro?" Preguntó Génesis, golpeando sonoramente con sus pies el piso, creando un inquieto ritmo.

"La última vez que lo vimos se encontraba a dos semanas de las afueras de Midgar. Eso es asumiendo que aún siga viajando a pie."

"¿Ha venido desde la Costa de Junon _a pie_?" Angeal palideció.

"En verdad debe querer matarte, Sephiroth," Bromeó Génesis, solo para recibir una mirada de advertencia. Parecía que apenas y habían logrado evitar que Strife fuera colocado en la lista negra de ShinRa y Sephiroth no tenía ningún deseo de verlo fallecer antes de que pudieran resolver sus misterios. Si no es que más, al menos quería ser él quien tuviera el privilegio de cometer tal acto.

Por supuesto, se estaba preocupando por nada. Los Turcos no podían luchar en contra de Strife, más de lo que podían contra él mismo. Aunque sería interesante el verlos intentarlo. ¿Quizá habría ataques aéreos?

Fuera como fuera, las cosas parecían estar listas para volverse más interesantes pronto. Una vez que ShinRa te tenía en la mira, no había forma de escapar.

* * *

><p>Su PHS sonando fuertemente hizo eco a través de las herbosas planicies.<p>

Cloud se congeló y su corazón comenzó a golpear fuertemente contra su pecho. ¿Un correo?

Su PHS había estado en silencio desde el accidente con la Materia de Tiempo. _Nadie _en este periodo tenía su número. Nadie excepto Vincent. Pero no había posibilidad de que el tranquilo pistolero necesitara ponerse en contacto con él tan pronto. Habían tomado caminos separados apenas hacía dos semanas. En los estándares de Vincent, eso era ser positivamente _pegajoso._

Sin embargo, ¿quién más podría llamarle? ¿Quién más _querría _llamarle? ¿Acaso era ShinRa? Quizá después de todo, ¿alguien lo notó rondando por la Mansión y el Reactor? Aún eran dueños de la red de comunicaciones. Quién sabe qué tipo de hilos podrían manipular.

Tentativamente, sacó el PHS, pesándolo entre sus manos mientras consideraba las implicaciones.

¿Cuál era peor? Si era Vincent, entonces algo había salido terriblemente mal. Pero si no era Vincent...

Entonces escuchó el impaciente reclamo de Tifa diciéndole _'solo contesta y ya'_ en el fondo de su mente y lo abrió.

El mensaje había llegado a la Carpeta de Correo no Deseado (Spam). Entonces era un número que no tenía enlistado. Sus palmas comenzaron a sudar. No estaba preparado aún para enfrentarse a los Turcos. Sería muy difícil para completar sus metas.

Espera... ¿'Princesa del Tesoro'?

Revisó a través del mensaje anónimo, con sus ojos escaneando la pantalla intensamente, después suspiró y guardó su PHS de vuelta en su bolsillo.

Por el Planeta, ¿cómo había conseguido _Yuffie_ su número?


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Aquí lo tienen, el episodio 10 de este fanfic ^^ muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Como nadie ha dicho nada al respecto de como traduzco lo tomaré como que voy bien jajaja =D los días se me han hecho un tanto complicados, tengo mucho que hacer y entre esto, un nuevo one-shot que estoy escribiendo (Inuyasha) y búsqueda de trabajo, casi olvidaba traducir el episodio de hoy martes xDU en fin espero sus mensajes y ¡hasta el próximo viernes! ^^_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor:** Este es un capítulo inusualmente corto. Lo lamento. Para compensarlo, el siguiente capítulo será más largo.

* * *

><p>El Quinto Acto<p>

**Capítulo 10**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>El chocobo galopaba incansablemente bajo sus pies. Con un suspiro, Cloud desmontó de él y canceló el Atrae Chocobo. El ave escapó inmediatamente. Los chocobos salvajes se mostraban muy nerviosos cuando eran montados, aún bajo su mano experimentada.<p>

Midgar se alzaba en el horizonte, con una bruma producto de la contaminación que impedía definirla del todo. Cloud rascó la tierra con su bota. Por muchos años, la Espada Mortal había marcado la tumba de Zack en este mismo punto.

Tal vez era un poco morboso hacer esta parada a su regreso, pero el recuerdo le hacía sentirse bien. Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, este punto en las colinas permanecería como nada más que un aburrido acantilado, indistinguible entre los kilómetros de roca que rodean la cordillera.

Al final, Zack no había sido capaz de girar su cabeza para ver la metrópolis por la cual había trabajado muy duro para regresar. Le tomó a Cloud más de un día para arrastrarse a sí mismo ahí, con su cabeza inundada por una afluencia de recuerdos foráneos, tirando de la Espada Mortal tras él. A Zack pudo haberle tomado solo horas el hacer el mismo viaje.

Lanzó otro suspiro y Cloud comenzó a dirigirse penosamente hacia las puertas de la ciudad. En el centro de esa metrópolis se encontraban los cuarteles centrales de ShinRa, por lo tanto también Hojou y Sephiroth estarían ahí; con suerte Jenova también. Aún no sabía cómo enfrentarse a eso. Hojou probablemente se encontraba en lo profundo del Departamento Científico. Podía encargarse de la infantería, pero si tenía que enfrentarse a un completo escuadrón de SOLDADOs, y _además_ al General... Necesitaba encontrar un modo de infiltrarse al edificio. ¿Tal vez algo similar al plan que Avalancha había usado cuando habían acudido a rescatar a Aerith? Eso involucraría algunos empinados sobornos para obtener las cartas y disfraces necesarios, pero tenía pocos gils a su nombre ahora, obtenido gracias a un par de días corriendo chocobos en el Gold Saucer. Ese gil estaba destinado para alojamiento y comida, pero probablemente podría reunir suficiente y dejar los límites de la ciudad de nuevo, para matar algunos monstruos si se quedaba corto de fondos. Lo que fuera para llegar a Hojou.

Entonces, una vez dentro, cierta cabeza del Departamento Científico descubriría que su carrera había llegado a un abrupto final.

ShinRa no se iba a enterar de qué los golpeó.

Pero primero, había un lugar que necesitaba ver.

* * *

><p>Zack observó hacia arriba, al nuevo y reparado techo. "¿Qué es lo que opinas? Muy bueno, ¿verdad?"<p>

Aerith giró su cabeza de un lado a otro, con un dedo sobre su mejilla "Hmmm... funcionará."

"¿Qué? ¡Está muchísimo mejor de lo que estaba antes!"

"Los colores no combinan."

"Pero de esa forma es más interesante, ¿verdad?"

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. "Supongo."

Zack rió de lado y se dejó caer en el suelo, extendiéndose en el piso de madera. Aerith se arrodilló a un lado de las flores. "Ya lo ves, ¡Te dije que tenía práctica usando el martillo! Solía hacer todo tipo de reparaciones en mi hogar en Gongaga. La próxima vez te construiré un carrito para tus flores, ¿está bien?"

"¿Midgar llena de flores, mi billetera llena de dinero?" bromeó ella.

"¡Tú si sabes!"

Se rió otra vez y atendió las flores tranquilamente, mientras Zack tomaba un respiro, dándose un merecido descanso luego de haber estado trepado por todo el techo. El aire en Midgar olía mal comparado con el de Gongaga, pero dentro de la iglesia, la fragancia de la tierra removida y las flores casi podían engañarlo y hacerle creer que estaba de vuelta en el campo, bajo los cielos abiertos y el cálido sol.

Después de un tiempo te acostumbrabas a los suburbios – tenían un tipo de encanto propio, aunque en su caso, el encanto tenía el nombre de Aerith. Se encontró vagando hacia el Sector 5 siempre que no tenía alguna misión durante estos días. A veces iba al parque o hacía alguna parada en el Mercado del Muro, pero Zack prefería por mucho los tranquilos momentos como este donde se sentaban en la iglesia como ahora. Nunca se cansaría de observar a Aerith atendiendo las flores.

Ella se detuvo, con su mirada perdida por un momento, como si estuviera escuchando algo que Zack no podía oír. Aerith hacía eso a veces. "Ah..." Se puso de pie y sacudió la tierra del dobladillo de su falda, observando hacia las puertas. "Alguien interesante se aproxima."

"¿Interesante?" Preguntó Zack con curiosidad aún recostado en el piso de la iglesia.

"Así es. ¿Cómo lo debería decir?" Golpeó un dedo contra su mejilla. "Es un acertijo."

"Oye, ¿de quién estás hablando? No tendrás otro novio que hayas estado ocultando de mí, ¿verdad?" se burló Zack.

Ella sonrió desvergonzadamente. "Tal vez tenga un centenar de novios."

"Sin duda eres lo suficientemente bonita para eso."

Otra pequeña risa. "Eres dulce. Es por eso que los dejé a todos por ti."

La puerta crujió mientras se abría antes de que Zack pudiera contestar. "¡Hola!" Llamó Aerith, con su voz haciendo un eco suave en el espacio cavernoso. "Nunca te había visto por aquí antes. ¿Estás perdido?"

Los pasos – pesados, de botas – se detuvieron abruptamente.

"Olvidé que..." farfulló el extraño, y después se corrigió rápidamente. "No pensé que nadie estaría aquí."

Zack se rió, poniéndose de pie en un movimiento practicado que nunca fallaba en impresionar a su chica. Al menos, cuando lo hacía sobre suelo resistente. "El lugar está un poco deteriorado. Probablemente tampoco le ayuda cuando la gente llega estrellándose a través del techo."

El desconocido se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y Zack estaba similarmente sorprendido por su apariencia. Las palabras habían sido dichas con suavidad, así que había esperado a algún perdido y nervioso mercante. En su lugar, se encontraba frente a un guerrero. Cubierto de polvo y suciedad, con gran poder contenido, una tranquila confianza, una espada en su espalda y...

"Ojos de mako," susurró Zack, con su mano dirigiéndose a su espada. "Apártate, Aerith."

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia él. "¿Mmm? ¿Por qué?"

El desconocido lucía igual de conmocionado. "... ¿Zack?" graznó.

Ya que Aerith no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, en su lugar Zack se colocó al frente de ella. "¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El hombre levantó sus manos en un gesto de inocencia, con sus ojos azules abiertos ampliamente. "¿No eres un SOLDADO?"

"Lo soy, pero no recuerdo haberte visto antes." SOLDADO no era tan grande – luego de las pérdidas en Wutai, quizá había unos setenta en las tres clases y, a la mayoría de ellos, él los conocía al menos de vista.

"¿Qué? No es-oh. Yo no estoy en SOLDADO. Yo solo soy..." En ese momento el extraño lucía de hecho avergonzado. "He escuchado de ti, es todo."

Zack no lucía convencido. "¿Escuchado de mí?"

"... ¿Todas las cosas buenas?" Las palabras fueron dichas lentamente e inseguras.

"Zack, detente, estás asustando al pobre hombre," le reprendió Aerith.

"¡Él es peligroso!"

"No lo es, tonto, ni siquiera le hemos preguntado quién es." Ella salió de detrás de Zack y preguntó, "¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

El rubio les había estado observando en una especie de trance mientras discutían y saltó ante la pregunta. "Cloud."

"Es un placer conocerte, Cloud. Yo soy Aerith y parece que ya conoces a este gran tonto de Zack."

"¡No soy tonto! ¡Aerith, deberías de ser más precavida!" replicó Zack.

"Él tiene razón," añadió Cloud, con su voz suave, pero de alguna manera llevada sin esfuerzo a través de la distancia. "Deberías tener más cuidado. ¿Qué si alguien intenta secuestrarte?"

Aerith se abrazó del brazo de Zack, dirigiéndole una mirada triunfadora. "¿Acaso no vez a este grande y fuerte SOLDADO que tengo aquí para protegerme?"

Zack no pudo evitar sentir cómo su pecho se inflaba ante eso, pero la mirada en el rostro de Cloud le hizo sentirse mal. Tenía una expresión tan triste y melancólica...

Está bien, quizá el tipo no era peligroso después de todo. Realmente parecía como si solo se hubiera tropezado con la iglesia por casualidad. "Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Eres nuevo en la ciudad? ¿Y por qué estás vestido como un SOLDADO?"

Le tomó un largo rato al rubio para responder – no parecía ser del tipo de persona que soliera hablar naturalmente. "SOLDADO no tiene uso exclusivo de trajes de color negro. Siempre he usado esto."

Zack tenía que darle crédito por eso. Y no era como si su uniforme fuera una copia exacta – solo portaba una hombrera, y la que tenía no era una de las regulares. Y los trajes de SOLDADO tampoco tenían un cierre al frente. Diablos, había trajes de imitación que se vendían para fiestas de disfraces que eran más realistas que esto. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la mayoría de los Primera Clase solían brincarse la regulación de los uniformes abiertamente, se le podía perdonar por haber asumido que él también lo era, ¿verdad?

"Es práctico," agregó el rubio, luego de una pausa, con un aire de haber pasado por esa conversación ya muchas veces. Ahora que lo pensaba, probablemente así había sido.

"Está bien, está bien, no eres un SOLDADO, aún y cuando vistes como uno y tienes ojos de mako. Aún no has contestado mi primer pregunta."

Cloud parpadeó, pareciendo confundido por un momento.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí?" Le solicitó Aerith.

Ambos esperaron mientras la pregunta era procesada "... El día de hoy acabo de llegar a Midgar. Estaba buscando un lugar para descansar por un tiempo. Lo lamento. La iglesia parecía..." Se quedó callado y la frase permaneció en el aire incómodamente.

"Está bien," Le aseguró Aerith, sonriente. "Puedes descansar aquí, siempre y cuando no dañes las flores."

La expresión de Cloud se relajó notoriamente al observar el jardín. "Son hermosas," le concedió.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó ante el cumplido. "¿Lo ves? Midgar puede ser un lugar lindo. Apuesto que amaras este sitio. ¿Tienes alguna familia o amigos por aquí cerca?"

El rubio negó con la cabeza, tensándose otra vez. "No, ellos están... ya no están aquí."

Zack sintió un impulso de simpatía hacia el sujeto. Por su postura incómoda, no parecía ser del tipo de persona que tuviera una larga lista de amigos para empezar, y el perder los lazos que tenías... Era otro caso de algún mercenario solitario que venía a Midgar para tener un nuevo inicio, solo para llegar aquí sin un solo gil a su nombre y descubriendo que la ciudad de los sueños era más que nada mentiras. "Lamento escuchar eso, hombre. ¿Has conseguido ya algún trabajo?

Se encogió de hombros, haciendo un gesto hacia sus ojos. "Ha sido difícil por culpa de esto. La mayoría de la gente piensa que soy un ex-SOLDADO."

"Sí, hablando de eso... ¿estás seguro de que no lo eres?" Estaba de acuerdo en que Cloud no parecía un mal tipo, pero Zack simplemente no podía ignorar los ojos de mako o el gran pedazo de metal en su espalda.

Aerith lo codeó. "Zack, ¡deja de estarlo molestando!"

"¡Ay, ay, lo siento! ¿Pero no tienes al menos un poco de curiosidad?"

Cloud sonrió por sus travesuras, aunque era solo algo pequeño y tentativo el SOLDADO Segunda Clase inmediatamente se sintió acosado por las ganas de hacer crecer esa sonrisa.

"Oye – ay - ¿sabes? ShinRa es casi el único lugar con trabajo en la ciudad," Ofreció Zack mientras Aerith terminaba de lastimar la última de sus costillas. "Deberías aplicar para ingresar al ejército."

No tuvo el efecto esperado – la sonrisa se había desvanecido tan rápido como había aparecido, siendo reemplazada nuevamente por la distanciada y fría máscara de un guerrero indiferente. Algo sobre eso se le hacía familiar. ¿Dónde había visto antes esa mirada?

Ah, si. En el General Sephiroth.

"...En realidad no estoy seguro de estar hecho para la armada."

Zack no se estaba creyendo _nada_ de eso. "¿Estás bromeando? Tienes que ser un decente luchador. Esas materias parecen estar en nivel maestro." También quería preguntar por ellas, pero Aerith se mantenía lanzándole _miradas_.

"Sí se luchar," Se defendió Cloud. "Es el resto de la armada de lo que no se."

¿Inseguridad? A primera vista nunca se habría imaginado eso del sujeto, pero bien, las apariencias podían ser engañosas. "¿Estás preocupado por no saber si te adaptarás? ¡No te preocupes mucho por eso! ¡Si le agradas a Aerith, te irá bien!" La pareja compartió una sonrisa atrevida y Zack casi se descarriló ¡por lo increíblemente _linda_ que era su novia! Había encontrado a la mejor chica del planeta, definitivamente. "¡Quizá hasta puedas encontrar a algunas personas que conozcas! Todos vienen a Midgar por estos días. ¿De dónde eres tú?"

"Nibelheim." Tan pronto como la palabra salió de su boca, los ojos del rubio se abrieron en pánico y Zack supuso que debería de haber estado avergonzado. Pero en eso, al menos, ya tenía experiencia.

"¡Nibelheim! ¡Eso suena tan alejado de la civilización!"

Incómodo, Cloud le contestó, "¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿tú de dónde eres?"

Zack brincó sobre las puntas de sus pies. "Gongaga."

"Y eso no suena alejado de la civilización en lo _absoluto_."

Se rió, con el sonido haciendo eco placenteramente en el interior de la iglesia. "¡Me atrapaste! Déjame adivinar, hay un reactor cerca y absolutamente-"

"_Nada más en el lugar,_" finalizaron al unísono.

"Hombres," declaró Aerith con una fuerte sacudida de su cabeza.

Sonriendo, Zack no podía recordar siquiera cuando había soltado su espada. Eso lo explicaba todo confortablemente. Algunas veces los niños que crecían cerca de reactores rurales podían obtener un débil brillo de mako en sus ojos, aunque normalmente se desvanecía cuando se volvían adultos o se mudaban a otro lugar. Y cualquiera que se atreviera a vagar más allá de los límites de la ciudad en estos días se arriesgaba a encontrarse con algunos asquerosos monstruos, así que la espada y las materias en nivel maestro no eran gran cosa. Contento con sus conjeturas que lo explicaban todo, se relajó por algunos minutos mientras compartían historias sobre las pequeñas ciudades con Aerith haciendo de vez en cuando alguna pregunta extraña. Cloud tomó la sorpresa de su protegida vista de la ciudad con mucha más calma que la primera vez que Zack había sido expuesto a ella, pero bueno, el hombre tenía una cara de póker. Tal vez solo estaba siendo cortés.

Eventualmente hubo una breve pausa en la conversación y Aerith observó a través de las ventanas. "Se está poniendo oscuro. Mi tía podría empezar a preocuparse. Debería regresar."

Tenía razón – la poca luz natural que se filtraba por debajo de la placa estaba desapareciendo rápidamente. "Te encaminaré," Ofreció Zack "Ah, pero escucha, Cloud – solo en caso de que cambies tu mente-" Y estaba seguro de que lo haría tan pronto como viera la falta de algún otro tipo de trabajo en Midgar. "-tengo una misión yo solo el día de mañana, por la mañana para ir a eliminar una infestación de monstruos en un almacén del Sector 8. ¿Por qué no te me unes?"

El rubio lucía sorprendido por la oferta, así que el SOLDADO Segunda Clase continuó antes de que pudiera protestar. "No me molestaría tener algo de refuerzos ¡y tú podrías recibir una prueba del tipo de trabajo que podrías terminar haciendo! Quiero decir, tienes que pasar un examen y otras cosas para ingresar a SOLDADO pero si eres un especialista en espadas, ahí es a donde aspirarías a entrar, ¿estoy en lo cierto?"

"Yo-"

"¡Estupendo!" Zack le dio un amistoso y fuerte golpe en el hombro. "Te veré afuera del Mercado del Muro las cero novecientas horas, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Pero-" Intentó decir Cloud de nuevo.

"No te molestes," Le susurró Aerith cuando pasó por su lado. "Ya lo ha decidido. No tienes ya ninguna posibilidad."


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Debo aclarar algo, el autor desde un principio utiliza el nombre 'Aeris' ya que así es como la conoció, pero yo desde siempre la he conocido como 'Aerith' entonces estoy usando ese nombre... no es muy relevante, pero como el autor lo aclara aquí, pues igual decidí yo hacerlo porque al contrario de él, yo lo estoy escribiendo como Aerith xDU_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Debí haber mencionado esto antes, pero estoy acostumbrado a escribir 'Aeris' en este fanfic más que nada porque 'Aeris' es el nombre con el que yo la conocí. Espero que esto no moleste a nadie que esté familiarizado con el nombre 'Aerith'.

En este capítulo, el universo (principalmente Zack) continúa intentando convencer a un testarudo Cloud a unirse a SOLDADO.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 11**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"Despierta, dormilón."<p>

Cloud frunció el ceño, moviéndose ligeramente. "... ¿mamá?" No había dormido tan profundamente en un largo tiempo. No desde...

"¡Tonto! Soy demasiado joven para ser tu madre."

No desde que había despertado en el pasado. Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron abruptamente y sus dedos se aferraron a la empuñadura de First Tsurugi. Su desorientación desapareció en cuanto reconoció a Aerith, pero en su lugar, su estómago empezó a realizar hazañas acrobáticas dignas del nivel de un SOLDADO.

Ella esperó pacientemente a que él reacomodara sus ideas y mente, metiendo su falda por debajo de sus piernas mientras se sentaba en una banca tras él. "¿Te quedaste aquí anoche?"

Cloud no contestó, pero por el tono de su voz probablemente no necesitaba hacerlo. Pudo haberse ido a hospedar en alguna posada – tenía suficiente gil para ello – pero la Iglesia permanecía intacta, una pequeña pieza de comodidad del futuro. La oportunidad de dormir en algún lugar familiar superaba por mucho los beneficios de una cama real. La Iglesia era tranquilizadora. Había sido su santuario cuando Geostigma le estaba llevando hacia la muerte.

"Está bien, no me molesta," le aseguró ella. "Y me da una oportunidad de hablar contigo apropiadamente."

¿Apropiadamente? La observó sin expresión alguna, esperando por una explicación.

Moviéndose para acomodarse mejor, ella comenzó a explicarle, "Hay unas cuantas cosas que una mujer no puede hablar cuando su novio está alrededor, ¿lo sabías?"

Cloud no podía pensar en una buena respuesta para eso, y silenciosamente esperó que esta no fuera a ser otra de esas pláticas sobre relaciones humanas que Tifa ocasionalmente lanzaba contra él siempre que hacía algo particularmente imprudente. Excepto que tan solo había conocido a Aerith el día anterior, seguramente ella no iba a comenzar con eso cuando ellos prácticamente aún eran completos desconocidos, ¿verdad? Al menos hasta donde él sabía.

Sin mirarle a los ojos, ella preguntó, un poco nostálgica, "¿Crees que es posible que las personas puedan hablar con el Planeta?"

"Por supuesto."

La seguridad de su respuesta le hizo parpadear. "¿No te suena extraño eso?"

"¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Eres una Cetra, ¿o no?"

Ante esas palabras, ella se alejó de él, luciendo nerviosa ante su presencia por primera vez. Repentinamente Cloud entendió que no se encontraba ante la fuerte y madura Aerith que había muerto por el Planeta, sino ante una insegura mujer adolescente que nunca había visto el cielo y vivía cada día bajo la amenaza de ShinRa. "Se supone que nadie sabe eso." Las palabras apenas y llegaron a ser un susurro.

Cloud intentó retractarse. "Lo lamento. No se lo diré a nadie."

Eso le valió una tentativa – aunque aún insegura – sonrisa, y se sorprendió nuevamente al ver lo libremente que ella solía darlas. No le extrañaba que ella y Zack se volvieran tan cercanos en tan poco tiempo. No importaba qué tan terrible fuera la situación, ellos siempre encontraban un modo de sonreír.

Excepto... que Zack conoció a Aerith cuando cayó del techo de su iglesia durante el ataque de Génesis contra ShinRa. Él había curado a Génesis en Wutai. ¿Cómo es que se conocieron entonces si ese ataque nunca ocurrió?

Tal vez simplemente estaban destinados a estar juntos. O Zack era un torpe patán. La iglesia estaba remarcablemente bien situada para caídas. Si Cloud había logrado una vez caer exactamente a través del mismo agujero que Zack, ¿qué tan difícil era de creer que Zack pudiera replicar sus propias acrobacias bajo otras circunstancias?

"¿Holaaaaaa?" Aerith agitó una mano delante de su rostro y capturó de vuelta su atención. "¿Estás escuchando?"

"Lo lamento," susurró, observando a otra parte. _Aerith, con sus ojos cerrados, sonriendo aún y cuando Masamune se encontraba perforando su pecho. _"Solo estaba... perdido en mis pensamientos."

"Asegúrate de no olvidar el camino de regreso," bromeó ella. Cloud luchó por esconder la mueca que formó al escucharle decir eso – después de todo, ¿cómo podía saber ella que ya antes había olvidado el camino de regreso?

Intentó cambiar el tema de conversación. "¿Qué es lo que querías preguntarme?"

"Bueno, como tú ya sabes qué es lo que soy... esto va a sonar un poco extraño... pero el Planeta no sabe qué hacer contigo," le confesó. "Quiere saber si eres Calamidad o Arma."

Cloud parpadeó. "... ¿Arma?" Observó a su costado, con sus dedos recorriendo la empuñadora de First Tsurugi. Ah. No era de extrañar que él emitía una vibra confusa. El Planeta podía sentirlos a ambos, tanto las células Jenova y la esencia de las Armas alrededor de él. "... Solo soy un don nadie. El Planeta no necesita preocuparse."

"Estás aquí, ¿no es así? Así que definitivamente eres alguien." Su tono de voz no permitía ningún argumento.

Fue su turno para sentirse incómodo. "Aún esto intentando comprender las cosas yo mismo."

Ella se puso seria. "¿Y cómo te está resultando eso?"

Alejó su mirada, incapaz de observar dentro de esos ojos verdes por más tiempo. "No muy bien. Todo lo que he intentado ha sido un completo fracaso hasta ahora." Había pasado ya todos estos meses en el pasado y, ¿qué había sido capaz de hacer? La Guerra de Wutai había sido más corta, pero había sido, en todos los sentidos, igual de feroz que la anterior. Y aún no había asesinado a Sephiroth, Hojou ni a Jenova. En _ese_ asunto tan solo había conseguido más obstáculos que le impedían cumplir sus objetivos.

"Pero aún no has fallado del todo, ¿verdad? Ya que aún estás intentándolo."

Siempre tan optimista. La Aerith que él recordaba existía aún tan lejos en el pasado. La sucia Midgar no merecía tal pureza. _Él _no merecía tal pureza. Esta vez, él la protegería. "Sí. Seguiré intentándolo."

Una mano gentil recorrió un camino hacia su hombro. "Tú también deberías de tener cuidado."

Se volteó para observarla y casi retrocedió al notar lo cerca que ella se encontraba, estudiándolo con esos brillantes e inocentes ojos verdes. "Cuando te observo," continuó ella, como si estuviera hablando con un igual y no con un hombre que era nueve años mayor que ella, "todo lo que veo es tristeza y dolor. Como si estuvieras a punto de derrumbarte."

La respiración de Cloud se atoró en su garganta. Los dedos en su hombro se apretaron.

Estuvo muy cerca de contarle todo a ella en ese momento. Aerith siempre parecía saberlo todo, tener una solución para cada problema – pensó que tal vez ella podría decirle cómo regresar a su propio tiempo, cómo hacerlo todo _bien_.

Excepto que sería injusto para una joven adolescente quien aún no entendía todo sobre sus propias habilidades. Eso era esperar demasiado. Y además, él ya había comenzado a trabajar en cambiar el futuro. Cloud necesitaba quedarse y monitorearlo, para asegurarse de que los pequeños cambios que había hecho no lo arruinaran todo.

Él _siempre_ lo arruinaba todo.

"No estás solo," aseguró ella.

Excepto que _sí_ estaba solo. Sus amigos, sus aliados, sus difícilmente ganados compañeros, se encontraban todos en un futuro que podría no existir ya. Incluso _Vincent_ no podía ser alguien de confianza aquí. Tampoco tenía a Zack ni a Aerith – ellos aún eran desconocidos, sin importar qué tan fácil habían hablado entre sí el día anterior, no importaba lo sinceramente que le hablaban ahora. Gaia... había sido tan sencillo regresar a los viejos hábitos cuando se encontró hablando con Zack, dejando que una conversación familiar se desarrollara en un diferente entorno. Pero él nunca había comprado flores a esta Aerith, ella nunca le había ayudado a rescatar a Tifa de Don Corneo, nunca pasó cuatro años en el infierno con Zack, nunca le hizo dar su vida por proteger su libertad.

Eran cosas que _no pasarían_ si él podía evitarlo. Pero la ausencia de ellos le hizo sentirse aún más solo.

Nada de eso podía decírselo a Aerith. "Gracias," salió de su boca en su lugar. Quizá ella podía sentir la falta de sinceridad en sus palabras, porque su expresión se endureció por un momento y su mano cayó de su hombro, ligera como una pluma.

Entonces, repentinamente la sonrisa resplandeciente regresó y ella preguntó, "¿No se supone que verás a Zack pronto, Señor Don Nadie?"

Con un tirón, Cloud observó hacia las ventanas de la iglesia. La luz afuera...

"Tienes alrededor de diez minutos para llegar al Mercado del Muro," le informó Aerith. "No quieres que él piense que lo olvidaste, ¿verdad?"

Tenía razón, era mejor ponerse en marcha antes de que Zack viniera a buscarlo y descubriera que había estado durmiendo en la iglesia de su novia. No quería arriesgar la pequeña confianza que habían establecido el día anterior. Se puso de pie, se detuvo un momento y asintió una vez hacia Aerith. Ella sonrió de manera alentadora. "Buena suerte."

"Gracias." Esta vez, lo decía en serio.

Era tan extraño caminar por el pasillo sabiendo que la iglesia estaría siendo ocupada en su ausencia. Durante mucho tiempo ésta había estado vacía, en silencio, sin vida a excepción de la perseverante flora. Una mirada furtiva sobre su hombro reveló que Aerith ya se encontraba hincada atendiendo sus flores, acariciando suavemente con sus dedos los delicados pétalos.

Se detuvo en la puerta, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta.

Al final, se marchó sin decir nada más.

Cloud avanzó a través del basurero que rodeaba la iglesia, observando a su alrededor con sus brillantes ojos. El día anterior había estado tan ansioso por visitar su hogar lejos de casa – y había sido un estúpido por olvidar revisar primero si Aerith se encontraba o no ahí, sin mencionar su impresión al ver también a Zack en el lugar – que había olvidado revisar propiamente los alrededores.

En los recuerdos de Cloud, Midgar se había vuelto desolado, un lugar loco, miserable aún en la cima de su gloria. Los suburbios por los que caminaba ahora le daban una imagen contrastante. Mucha de esta gente lucía tener una suerte desgraciada, era seguro, pero los niños estaban alrededor, jugando, mientras sus padres platicaban cerca del camino principal. Conforme se acercó al Mercado del Muro, puestos de comida fueron apareciendo, con sus propietarios exclamando sus novedades en ventas, intentando vender sus productos. El Mercado del Muro por sí mismo lucía lleno de actividad, lleno de comerciantes preparándose para el día. Algunos pósters de reclutamiento de ShinRa habían sido maltratados, pero no había un aura impregnada de miedo, ninguna sensación de tristeza.

Los pobres y oprimidos suburbios eran más felices que Edge. El puño de acero de ShinRa podría haber estado presente, pero era invisible. La esperanza aún no había sido erradicada.

¿Tanto habían cambiado las cosas en Midgar en esos cuatro años que había estado atrapado en el laboratorio de Hojou?, ¿O era Cloud quien había cambiado?"

Restó importancia a la introspección y comenzó a buscar entre la multitud, recordándose a sí mismo buscar un traje color púrpura en lugar de uno negro. Aún no estaba seguro de esto. La sugerencia de Zack sobre trabajar en ShinRa rondaba en su cabeza. No había sido capaz de explicar su repulsión a su viejo amigo – ¿Cómo podía decirle a un Zack que aún creía en ShinRa que temía ser secuestrado por el Departamento Científico?" Seguro, eso lo llevaría hacia Hojou, pero habría muy poco que él pudiera hacer estando atrapado en un tanque de mako. Tembló involuntariamente ante el pensamiento.

Sin embargo, no había un escape de la misión. Esa parte no le importaba – había estado encantado de ver a su amigo otra vez – pero Cloud no sabía qué hacer luego de eso. Podría ser peligroso para Zack el asociarse con él. Cuando él matara a Hojou y a Sephiroth, ShinRa estaría buscando su sangre. Lo último que quería era que Zack y Aerith se vieran involucrados en eso.

Tal vez podría ir a la misión y entonces usar eso como una excusa para _no_ seguir la sugerencia de Zack.

Pero trabajar para ShinRa...

Frunció el ceño, mandando lejos el agarre de los dedos de un ladronzuelo. El niño, asustado, se escabulló lejos, aparentemente decidiendo buscar una presa más fácil. Los pensamientos del rubio se quedaron en otro lugar. Si podía evitar el problema del Departamento Científico, trabajar para ShinRa _sería_ un ideal método de infiltración – mucho menos arriesgado que adentrarse al edificio a escondidas a través de alguna puerta trasera o usando cartas robadas, intentando encontrar a un solitario científico en algún rascacielos antes de que alguien se percatara de que él no debería estar ahí.

Excepto que ya había atacado a Sephiroth en Wutai. Brillante había sido aquella idea. En realidad apestaba cuando de pensar las cosas a futuro se trataba.

"¡Cloud! ¡Oye!"

Una pesada mano cayó sobre su hombro y Cloud se preguntó cómo rayos había sido capaz de perderse tanto en sus pensamientos para ignorar completamente el acercamiento del SOLDADO. "Zack." La palabra salió en una pequeña ráfaga de aire. Ver su rostro otra vez, tan brillante, sin preocupaciones, tan inocente y feliz y _sano-_

"¡Viniste! ¡Genial! No estaba seguro de que en realidad lo hicieras."

Cloud le restó importancia, observando hacia otro lado. No podía permitirse sentirse sentimental y perder su cabeza solo porque un amigo que había pensado que había perdido para siempre ahora se encontraba de pie frente a él.

Aunque el nunca había perdido a Zack, no en realidad. No con los recuerdos y personalidad que había absorbido gracias al Proyecto G.

"-Así que se supone que los perros se encuentran en el almacén, pero probablemente deberíamos eliminar a las mandrágoras del área primero, solo en caso de que nos hundiéramos."

Cloud atrajo su atención de vuelta al informe de Zack conforme se alejaban del Mercado del Muro hacia la parte industrial de los suburbios. Las multitudes disminuyeron considerablemente y la atmósfera se volvió sombría mientras avanzaban a través de las estrellas callejuelas de hierro corrugado. El SOLDADO llenó el silencio con su charla, más que nada relacionada a ShinRa. Cloud ignoró la mayor parte de eso – él conocía los adentros y fueras de ShinRa el doble de lo que Zack sabía, habiendo experimentado eso como un cadete, un SOLDADO, un experimento y un terrorista. Eso te daba una perspectiva única sobre las políticas de la compañía.

Las mandrágoras comenzaron a aparecer a su paso mucho antes de que llegaran a su destino – pequeñas criaturas semejantes al pasto que siempre estaban lanzándose bajo los pies. Cloud pisoteó unas cuantas por accidente y ellas se retorcieron lastimosamente bajo sus botas hasta que les dio su fin. Eran criaturas trágicamente pequeñas y débiles, aquí en Midgar – las mandrágoras que él recordaba haber enfrentado le llegaban a sus rodillas, no a sus tobillos. Estas luchaban por subsistir en un entorno de deterioro, no pudiendo hacer nada más que lanzar unos cuantos hechizos de fuego de bajo nivel. Si no fuera por la posibilidad de que un niño se tropezara con un grupo de ellas, se habría visto tentado a dejarlas correr con libertad.

"Últimamente muchos monstruos han comenzado a infiltrarse," comenzó Zack, despachando a una que intentaba escapar, con un rápido corte con su espada. Era tan extraño verlo portar algo que no fuera la Espada Moral. "También, muchos monstruos han estado _escapando_." El SOLDADO apuntó hacia un almacén destartalado – una mezcla de retazos de madera podrida y acero oxidado. La lluvia ácida había corroído las maltratadas superficies más rápido, recordó Cloud. Eso era parte de una pequeña trivia de sus días de Avalancha. "Ahí está nuestro objetivo. ¿Preparado? Yo iré al frente."

El rubio hizo un pequeño sonido de acuerdo con la parte posterior de su garganta. Se acercaron a la entrada principal – que estaba abierta, con una grande y obscura boca dentro del almacén. Zack se acercó cautelosamente por un lado, observando hacia las oscuras profundidades, pero pilas de cajas de carga vacías bloqueaban la vista hacia el interior. Era un perfecto nido para los monstruos.

Zack tomó un profundo respiro y después se deslizó hacia dentro. Cloud esperó, contando en su cabeza, luego le siguió. No había monstruos, aún, pero el sonido de garras hizo eco inquietantemente en el cavernoso espacio. La presencia de los intrusos no había pasado desapercibida.

"Oye," dijo el SOLDADO en voz baja, volviéndose serio por un momento. "No tomes esto como una falta de respeto ni nada, pero si piensas que estás yendo muy lejos, solo házmelo saber y nos retiraremos, ¿está bien? No es una misión de alta prioridad. Siempre podré volver y terminarla después."

"Puede que no sea un SOLDADO, pero puedo encargarme de los perros con facilidad," le aseguró Cloud.

"Es bueno saberlo. Bien, entonces ¡tengamos este show andando!" Zack se adentró en la oscuridad.

Cloud desenvainó a First Tsurugi, caminando ligeramente a través de los empolvados corredores entre las cajas vacías, siempre a unos diez cuidadosos pasos detrás de Zack. El SOLDADO no ejercía el mismo tipo de precaución, deteniéndose frecuentemente para golpear los dañados contenedores, buscando por artículos abandonados. Sus esfuerzos no fueron totalmente sin recompensa – encontró un par de pociones olvidadas y unos extraños tickets que no parecían servir para nada.

"Materia prima," explicó tranquilamente cuando notó la curiosa expresión en el rubio. "Nunca sabes qué puede ser de utilidad en la fusión de materias. Y siempre puedo vender cualquier cosa que no necesite. Los SOLDADOs recibimos buena paga, pero ShinRa puede ser un poco tacaña en las provisiones a veces, ¿sabes? Así que nos dejan quedarnos con cualquier cosa extra que encontremos en nuestras misiones. Si tienes suerte, algunas veces incluso puedes encontrar materia decente de entre los palos. Así es como conseguí mi materia Barrera." Sostuvo en alto una esfera débilmente brillante con orgullo. "Este bebé casi está en nivel maestro."

Su monólogo fue interrumpido por un gruñido. El silencio cayó, ambos peleadores se pusieron en guardia y en un momento muy repentino un monstruo surgió de entre las sombras, con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, con su lengua de fuera y crujiendo sus dientes. Habían encontrado al primer Perro Sangriento (Blood Hound, Guard Hound).

Zack lo eludió cuidadosamente, blandiendo su espada hacia abajo. El monstruo giró y se alejó, pero la hoja le abrió una desagradable herida en su pantorrilla delantera. La criatura cojeó hacia él pero Cloud no prestó atención a lo que ocurrió después pues otro destello rojo vino corriendo, gruñendo, hacia ellos. Un golpe con First Tsurugi derribó a la criatura. El cuerpo dejó tras de sí una mancha carmesí mientras se deslizaba por el concreto. Se escuchó otro ladrido, esta vez por detrás. Zack tenía las manos ocupadas así que Cloud se giró para hacerse cargo de éste, moviéndose para proteger la retaguardia del SOLDADO.

Trabajar con Zack resultó sencillo. Casi demasiado sencillo. Cloud solo podía suponer que todo el tiempo que había estado vagando con una identidad robada le había ayudado. Los recuerdos de Zack nunca desaparecieron, no completamente – solo había aprendido cómo mantener su propia personalidad en el primer plano.

No a todos en Avalancha les gustó el cambio, pero aprendieron a lidiar con eso.

Los Perros Sangrientos se acercaron cada vez más aprisa. Zack mató al segundo pero otro tomó su lugar. Cloud derribó a dos al mismo tiempo. Una rápida patada hizo retroceder un conjunto de mandíbulas, chorreando con saliva, solo el tiempo suficiente para encargarse de la bestia más grande. Se escuchó un gruñido, un ladrido, un zumbido de acero, un quejido y otro cadáver cayó al suelo.

"A tu izquierda," advirtió Cloud.

"¡Lo tengo!" Un ataque girando atravesó la garganta del monstruo, entonces Zack se giró nuevamente para derribar a otro que se dirigía hacia la espalda de Cloud. "Ja, ¡no bromeabas cuando dijiste que podías luchar! ¡Quizá debería dejártelos todos a ti!"

"Esta es _tú_ misión," le replicó Cloud, de buen humor. "Se están reagrupando."

Los más cercanos se estaban alejando, en círculo. En una apertura que llevaba al siguiente claro entre las cajas, unos ojos feroces fueron vistos por la luz, brillando entre las sombras. Por lo menos eran otros cuatro.

"No les demos la oportunidad. ¡A por ellos!" Gritó Zack, dirigiéndose a la batalla con la confianza que solo un SOLDADO podía mostrar. Rodó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque de un perro, dejándoselo a Cloud mientras él se dirigía hacia el grupo reunido.

"¡Zack!" gimió Cloud, corriendo tras él. ¿Acaso _quería_ ser acorralado?

"¿Sabes?, mi mentor tiene una espada similar a la tuya," Comentó Zack. "Es un poco menos complicada, pero sigue siendo un cruel trozo de metal, excepto-"Se detuvo, gruñendo a la par que golpeaba la parte superior de la cabeza de un perro con la palma de su hoja, para a continuación atravesar su cuello mientras estaba aturdido. "-excepto que nunca la usa, ¿sabes? Siempre dice algo sobre dañar la hoja. Siempre lucha con sus puños u otra espada en su lugar. No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué cargar con esa cosa enorme alrededor si nunca la va a usar? Solo lo ralentiza."

"Tal vez tenga un valor sentimental," respondió Cloud, acelerando el paso un poco, golpeando y apuñalando a los monstruos antes de que pudieran reaccionar. Dos gemidos más y otros dos cuerpos golpearon el concreto.

"En ese caso, ¡no debería traerla! ¡Déjala en casa en exhibición o algo! ¡La cosa está pesada! Quiero decir, sí, no para un SOLDADO, ¿pero nunca te cansas? ¡Incluso no cargar con una espada como esta es un alivio al final del día!" Negando completamente su propio punto, giró la espada en una pose de victoria con una mano antes de partir el cráneo de otro perro sangriento. Cloud giró sus ojos.

Entre ambos, el asalto no duró mucho tiempo. Hubo un último ataque, un último golpe y el almacén volvió a quedar en silencio. "Hombre, ¡esta fue una buena racha! Deben haber..." El SOLDADO contó rápidamente. "¡Al menos dos docenas! ¡Buen trabajo!"

Cloud observó hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo ante el cumplido. ¿Por qué era que aún y cuando él era mayor que Zack, aún se sentía como si fuera el niño?

"Ellos luchan en grupos, así que deben haber sido la mayoría de ellos, pero será mejor revisar alrededor para asegurarnos." Girando sobre sus talones, Zack se alejó otra vez. Cloud le siguió a un paso más tranquilo, sorprendido por la inagotable energía de su viejo amigo. Solía atribuirlo a las mejoras de SOLDADO, pero ahora sospechaba que eso yacía enteramente en su personalidad.

Gaia, lo había extrañado. Le tomó verlo otra vez para darse cuenta de cuánto lo había extrañado.

"Así que, ¿qué piensas?" le llamó. "¡Te las arreglas bastante bien contra los monstruos! ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo todo el tiempo? Eso es prácticamente todo lo que SOLDADO hace hoy en día, ¿sabes? A menos de que haya algo como la Guerra de Wutai, pero no es como si hubiera mucha oportunidad de que algo como eso ocurra pronto."

Cloud no contestó. No podía confiar en su voz en ese momento.

"Rayos, fácilmente eres tan bueno como cualquiera de los de Tercera Clase. Por mi parte, es seguro que llegaré a ser Primera Clase en cualquier momento. ¡Ya lo habría hecho si no fuera por los Turcos y sus explosiones que me lanzan fuera del camino! Quiero decir, seguro, el apoyo aéreo es genial, ¡pero ten cuidado con el sujeto que está en el suelo! Tseng se disculpó después y todo, pero algunas veces con ese sujeto, no se-espera, ¿escuchaste eso?"

Escuchando cuidadosamente, Cloud asintió. Había un suave y vibrante gruñido. Aún no habían terminado.

"Creo que está por allá," susurró Zack, apuntando hacia la parte este del almacén. Se subió sobre una de las cajas, provocando que su pie casi la atravesara de lado a lado y tímidamente bajó de nuevo. "Supongo que tendremos que acercarnos del modo lento."

Cloud se limitó a seguirle, con sus oídos tensos ante cualquier movimiento. La respiración hacía eco en el cavernoso espacio, haciendo difícil el determinar su ubicación exacta. También comenzaba a ser difícil el ver. Probablemente debieron haber buscado algún interruptor de luz, aún y cuando corrieran el riesgo de asustar a los monstruos. La vista mejorada solo podía compensar eso y la poca luz natural que se filtraba por entre las cajas y los agujeros en el techo no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar las sombras.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Zack se encontraba de pie en medio de un claro de cajas, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Eh, pude haber jurado-"

"¡Cuidado!" Advirtió Cloud. Ni un segundo después, la caja detrás de Zack explotó en mil astillas, el aire se llenó de polvo y el piso se sacudió con un enojado rugido. De la oscuridad, una torpe silueta se dirigió hacia ellos.

"¿Un Gran Cuerno? (Grand Horn)" Exclamó Zack, apenas y teniendo tiempo para lanzarse hacia un lado a tiempo para evitar ser aplastado. "¿Qué hace algo como eso en los suburbios?"

El monstruo – que era fácilmente diez veces el tamaño de ellos – apenas y se detuvo, completamente importunado por su primera falla. Se giró, rascó con una pezuña tan gruesa como el tronco de un árbol y bajó su gigante cuerno. Zack se precipitó hacia el suelo, pero calculó mal el alcance de la criatura. El lado del cuerno golpeó su espalda, lanzándolo hacia el frente.

El SOLDADO jadeó, con su espada cayendo lejos de su mano. Buscó una materia, pero el monstruo ya se dirigía hacia él de nuevo. "¡Mierda!"

El metal resonó contra el hueso y el gran cuerno resopló con enojo, siendo detenido a medio ataque por la parte plana de una espada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Demandó Cloud, furioso, abrazándose a sí mismo contra la bestia. Sus pies retrocedieron un poco cuando el monstruo intentó avanzar hacia el frente, pero él mantuvo sus brazos firmes y sujetando a First Tsurugi.

Zack le observó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Cómo demonios-?"

Los puntos finalmente se conectaron.

"_Por mi parte, es seguro que llegaré a ser Primera Clase en cualquier momento."_

Un traje púrpura en lugar de uno negro. Una espada normal en lugar de la Espada Mortal.

Este Zack aún no era un Primera Clase.

Cloud maldijo por lo bajo. "¡Quítate del camino!" ordenó. "¡No puedo detenerlo para siempre!"

"¡Claro!" Zack se arrastró por el suelo, sujetando con una mano sus costillas. Viendo que su objetivo principal escapaba, el Gran Cuerno dejó salir un gruñido de insatisfacción. Para la alarma de ambos luchadores, encontró nueva fuerza, girando su cabeza y empujando hacia el frente.

La caja se partió bajo el cuerpo de Cloud cuando chocó contra ella, en adición al polvo y las astillas que ya volaban por el aire. Algo se hizo trizas contra su cadera, pero sus dedos se mantuvieron persistentemente cerrados alrededor de la empuñadura de First Tsurugi. Cajas de madera eran nada. Sephiroth le había lanzado _edificios_ a él.

"¿Cloud? ¡Cloud! ¡Contéstame, compañero!" El pánico y la preocupación acompañaban los gritos de Zack.

El gran cuerno se alejó, sacudiendo los trozos de madera de su cabeza. Cloud cayó al suelo con una mueca de dolor. Estaba cubierto de heridas y arañazos que curarían en minutos.

Eso no importaba. Zack estaba preocupado.

Levantó a First Tsurugi y atacó.

El monstruo dejó escapar un gemido de sorpresa al ver al débil hombre, que pensó haber aplastado bajo sus pies, tan pronto. La sorpresa rápidamente se convirtió en un grito de dolor cuando la espada se clavó profundamente a través del masivo cuerno que era el motivo de su nombre. El hueso mortal voló hasta caer dentro de otra caja, la cual se estremeció por el peso del impacto.

Cloud dejó escapar una pesada respiración, con su espada extendida. Apenas y estaba consciente de un hilo de sangre que corría por su frente, que combinaba con la que corría en la pierna de sus pantalones. El gran cuerno sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, retrocediendo, molesto por los destellos de luz que Zack lanzaba intentando distraerlo con un arsenal de hechizos.

Nada menos que una materia de nivel maestro podría esperar hacer algún tipo de daño, pero la distracción valió la pena y le dio unos segundos de necesitado espacio. Cloud se preparó, dobló sus rodillas y _saltó_. Sus pies se clavaron en la espalda del monstruo, pero antes de que pudiera derribarlo, clavó a First Tsurugi hasta la empuñadura, justo entre los omóplatos.

El siguiente gruñido sonó dolorosamente mojado. Con algo de esfuerzo, Cloud liberó su espada y saltó al suelo. El gran cuerno le siguió, con su peso haciéndole caer de lado con un reverberante golpe. Su lastimera queja fue interrumpida por una hoja en su garganta.

El polvo se asentó, la adrenalina se desvaneció y Zack le observó como si le hubieran crecido alas en su espalda.

Inseguro, Cloud revisó. Hojou había invertido mucho tiempo en él – el que le crecieran un alas de manera espontánea aún seguía siendo una incómoda posibilidad.

"¡Cloud, eso fue increíble!"

No tenía alas. Podía caminar a salvo entre la humanidad por otro día.

"¡Te encargaste de ese Gran Cuerno como si fuera nada! ¡Solo he luchado contra ellos en la simulación y me toma _horas_! Tú te estabas reteniendo por mí antes - ¡No tenía idea de que fueras así de fuerte! Es _seguro_ que si aplicas estarás dentro de SOLDADO. Rayos, ¡apuesto a que podrías ganar una batalla contra un _Primera Clase_ con movimientos como esos!"

Cloud le restó importancia. El Zack en sus recuerdos siempre había sido generoso con sus cumplidos pero eso solo sirvió para ser más consciente de sí mismo. No merecía tales elogios, no de la persona a la cual había fallado terriblemente. "¿Estás bien?" preguntó en su lugar, con un tono brusco para cubrir su nerviosismo.

"¿Qué, esto?" Zack golpeó su costado. "Es solo un arañazo, lo que obtengo por no prestar atención. Angeal me habría triturado si hubiera visto eso. Te debo una. Pude haber terminado en la enfermería si hubiera venido por mi cuenta." Le golpeó en el hombro. "¡Yo debería estar preguntando por ti! Ese fue un fuerte golpe, el que recibiste. Estaba preocupado de que tendría un panqué de Cloud en mis manos."

"Estoy bien," aseguró, limpiando el delgado camino de sangre de su frente. Las mejoras de curación de Mako ya se habían encargado de la herida. Fue estúpido de su parte ser atrapado fuera de balance de ese modo. Un Gran Cuerno no era mayor problema, no luego de los dragones o Bahamut o _Sephiroth._

Zack sonrió como si todas sus vacaciones y celebraciones hubieran llegado al mismo tiempo. "¡Genial! Entonces vendrás a trabajar para ShinRa, ¿verdad? ¡_Tienes_ que hacerlo, luego de una muestra como esa! ¡Seremos compañeros de trabajo! Nosotros, los niños de campo debemos permanecer unidos. ¡Será divertido!"

Cloud había olvidado lo que era confiar en las promesas de ShinRa. Dolía ver lo fuerte que Zack había creído en la compañía antes del incidente de Nibelheim. ¿Qué tan peor se sintió la traición para alguien que había creído que había estado haciendo un bien?

"... ¿Cloud? Tienes una mirada extraña en la cara." Zack picó su mejilla.

Él se deshizo del gesto, moviéndose a un lado. No podía. No podía ser tentado a intentar – seguramente lo llevaría a su ruina. Tenía que haber otro modo. Los viejos sueños de entrar a SOLDADO ahora eran basura. Era demasiado arriesgado. Para ambos lo era, para él _y_ Zack.

"Será mejor que te olvides de mí," le dijo, con una voz tan fría como pudo hacerlo. "Intenté decírtelo ayer – pero ShinRa y yo... no funcionaría. Encontraré algún otro trabajo en Midgar. Será lo mejor para todos."

"¿Qué? Pero-"

Cloud balanceó a First Tsurugi sobre su hombro. "Gracias por invitarme a venir el día de hoy. Fue divertido."

"¡Espera, Cloud!"

Él no regresó.

Por primera vez, pensó que quizá comprendía un poco de lo que pasaba por la mente de Zack cuando lo dejó detrás en el acantilado de Midgar.


	12. Capítulo 12

_**Notas de la traductora: **__LOL recién me acabo de dar cuenta que cuando el autor comenzó a escribir esto, actualizaba los miércoles y domingos... como quiera yo lo seguiré haciendo los martes y viernes xP _

_Por otro lado, me dí cuenta que en inglés el "you" se usa por igual para hablar de tú que por usted, ¡Eso me ha sacado varias canas prematuras! XD pero llegué a la conclusión de que Tseng habla de usted a todos menos a sus amigos cercanos (y hasta eso, cuando se trata de trabajo, también les hablaría de usted) en fin, a ver qué tal queda jejeje. Gracias a todos por sus mensajes, alertas y visitas, ¡En verdad me da mucho gusto ver que les agrade tanto la historia!_

_¡Hasta el próximo viernes!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del Autor: **Otra cosa que probablemente debí haber mencionado con anterioridad es que las actualizaciones son los miércoles y domingos. Las personas han sido muy buenas en evitar hacer 'comentarios solo para preguntar cuándo actualizarás', estoy gratamente sorprendido, gracias por eso y espero que todos continúen siendo tan maravillosos.

Este capítulo es más que nada un ajedrez verbal con Tseng.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 12**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Génesis golpeó las palmas de sus manos contra el escritorio, causando un sonido incómodo para los oídos ante el choque de la tela de cuero contra la madera. "¿Él ya está aquí en la ciudad? ¿Entonces porqué aún no lo han encontrado?"<p>

"No pensamos que _llegaría_ aquí tan pronto. No fuimos capaces de capturarlo en ninguna de las puertas como lo habíamos planeado," respondió tranquilamente Tseng. "Por suerte, un informante en el terreno visualizó a un hombre que coincide con su descripción en el Sector 7." Y después, en el Sector 5. Siempre en los suburbios. Eso podría funcionar a favor de ShinRa. Las personas que frecuentaban los suburbios generalmente estaban en busca de dinero.

"Entonces si ya saben que está aquí _ahora, _¿qué es lo que les está tomando tanto tiempo? ¡Sephiroth ya está haciendo un agujero en la alfombra, para su información!

El General no era el único que ya estaba haciendo un agujero en su alfombra, pero señalar eso no haría nada más sencilla la vida de Tseng.

"Tenemos a gente trabajando en ello," respondió en su lugar y confiaba en que su intento de calmarlo no fuera malinterpretado como condescendencia. Esa siempre era una fina línea con el poético Comandante. "Pero ha demostrado ser muy escurridizo hasta ahora. Midgar es un lugar muy grande y apenas y hay suficientes Turcos disponibles."

"¡El hombre tiene cabello como el de un chocobo y una enorme espada en su espalda! ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser de encontrar?"

"Tan solo en los suburbios del Sector 7 viven más de cuarenta mil personas," explicó Tseng, pacientemente. "Podemos observar los caminos principales, pero no podemos revisar cada posada y callejón en busca de viajeros. Como usted dice, sin embargo, nuestro hombre destaca entre la multitud, así que solo es-" Su PHS sonó desde su bolsillo, interrumpiéndolo. "Discúlpeme, esto podría ser importante."

"_¿Tseng?"_

"¿Hay algún problema?" Cissnei había sido encargada de montar guardia en el Sector 5. Lo habían estado descuidando durante las últimas semanas, dedicando en su lugar los recursos a rastrear a Strife. Se esforzó para ocultar su preocupación. Tal vez no debió haber hecho que dejaran de montar guardia después de todo, pero él había pensado que sería _seguro_ cuando ella se encontraba con Zack.

"_Encontré al sujeto del que estabas hablando en la junta de ayer."_

_Eso_ era inesperado. Observó a Génesis por el rabillo del ojo – el Comandante se había congelado ante esas palabras y ahora tenía una pose como la de una serpiente preparada para atacar. Una vez más, Tseng maldijo el oído de un SOLDADO. "¿Cómo?"

"_Lo vi mientras hacía mi verificación rutinaria del lugar habitual camino a tomar mi turno. Al principio pensé que era un vagabundo, me dirigía a perseguirlo. ¿Quieres que lo haga?"_

Ese era un desarrollo alarmante. ¿Era solo una coincidencia? "No. Me dirigiré hacia allá en persona. Mantén la distancia y hazme saber si hay algún cambio."

"_Entendido,"_ la línea se cortó y Tseng deslizó el PHS de vuelta a su bolsillo.

Gastó un momento reuniendo los papeles necesarios, consciente de los filosos ojos azules del Primera Clase siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos. Sin más preámbulo explicó, "Puede que no tenga que esperar mucho más. Parece ser que nuestro hombre ha sido localizado. Me dirigiré hacia allá de inmediato para hacer contacto." Por fortuna se había levantado temprano para avanzar en la documentación de su reunión. La idea de este extraño, apareciendo muy cerca de una persona de tanta importancia lo alteraba.

"Te acompañaré," declaró Génesis inmediatamente.

"Con todo respeto, Comandante, esto no está dentro de su jurisdicción," lo cortó Tseng. "Es por eso que trajo el tema a los Turcos en primer lugar, ¿no es así?"

Génesis se cruzó de brazos y le observó con una mirada de acero. "Jmh. No esperaba que a gente con su _experiencia_ les tomara tanto tiempo este asunto o pude haberlo buscado por mi cuenta."

"No tengo duda de sus habilidades, Comandante, pero por favor permítame encargarme a partir de aquí. La presencia de terceras personas no ayudarán nada en las negociaciones."

Independientemente de su posición en la compañía o su participación en la misión actual, Tseng sabía que contaba con el poder de mando en esta instancia. También podía ver que el SOLDADO Primera Clase por ningún motivo pasaba por alto el juego político que estaba jugando, y sabía cuándo debía retirarse. "... Entonces hágame el favor de informarme tan pronto como él acceda." Las palabras fueron cortantes, empapadas de forzada cortesía. "Eso es, por supuesto, asumiendo que puedan llegar a un acuerdo sobre _eso_."

Tseng no se ofendió – para frustración de los Turcos, eran obligados a lidiar con él y Génesis era algo como un actor y el hombre solo mostraría la reacción que él _quería_ que ellos vieran – en este caso, descontento y una insignificante crítica diseñada para impulsarlos a tomar acción más rápidamente por orgullo. El único contraataque que Tseng tenía era negarse a morder el anzuelo. "¿Cuál es la prisa?" preguntó, porque no podía pensar en muchas cosas que incitaran al Primera Clase a usar ese tipo de táctica.

Génesis frunció el ceño y pareció que el cuarto se oscureciera. "No es nada. Simplemente a_preciaría mucho que lo hicieras_."

Era una mentira – una que Génesis ni siquiera había intentado ocultar. Pero bueno, estaban trabajando para ShinRa. Había ocasiones donde las mentiras eran más seguras para todos los que estuvieran involucrados.

Tseng se ajustó los puños y no le habló sobre eso.

Incluso los Turcos desaparecían a veces.

* * *

><p>Algo en la atmósfera había cambiado. Cloud frunció el ceño y sus dedos rodearon automáticamente la empuñadura de First Tsurugi, apoyada contra su hombro. El acero irradiaba un aire frío que alcanzó sus palmas aún a través de la empuñadura acolchada y los guantes.<p>

Ahí estaba otra vez. Eran sonidos desconocidos. Estaban peligrosamente cerca. ¿Debería continuar fingiendo dormir para atrapar al intruso por sorpresa?

"¡No puedo creerlo! ¡En verdad _estás_ durmiendo aquí!"

Cloud abrió sus ojos y gruñó. "Zack."

"¡El mismo y único!"

Cloud cerró sus ojos otra vez y dejó que su cabeza se recostara de vuelta contra la piedra. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Aerith me dijo que has estado durmiendo en la iglesia," fue la respuesta engreída. "No pensabas en serio que simplemente iba a _rendirme_, ¿verdad?"

Se lo había imaginado. Había estado evitando el Sector 5 durante el día para no encontrarse con ninguno de ellos dos, pasando el tiempo intentando ver qué contactos podía obtener en el Sector 7 en su lugar. Esa parte del plan no estaba yendo muy bien – sin alguien como Tifa para que respondiera por él, la gente asumía que era SOLDADO y leal a ShinRa, sin importar sus protestas. Había sido ingenuo. Después de haber gastado casi todos sus gil en sobornos, no tenía nada para demostrarlo más que un puñado de tarjetas de acceso de bajo nivel, de las cuales probablemente la mitad eran falsas. "¿Y te levantaste tan temprano solo para atraparme?"

"No puedo dejar que la bella durmiente desperdicie aquí todo su día, ¿verdad?"

Cloud frunció el seño, comprobando la iluminación ambiental. Adivinar la hora debajo de la placa siempre era un desafío, pero suponía que se había quedado dormido. Había olvidado comer el día anterior – su cuerpo debió haber estado intentando compensar la falta de energía con el descanso.

Así que ahora tenía a un terco SOLDADO Segunda Clase con el cual lidiar. "-Quiero decir, Shiva, Cloud, ¿qué tan mala puede ser ShinRa? ¡Tiene que ser mejor que dormir en la calle!"

Él escogería la calle en lugar de un tanque de mako cualquier día. Cloud solo se movió un poco y observó hacia otro lugar.

El Segunda Clase se dejó caer al suelo junto a él, se puso cómodo y siguió hablando, aparentemente sin sentir molestia en lo absoluto del qué tan fuerte sonaba su voz en la tranquila atmósfera. Zack nunca había sido muy bueno en leer el estado de ánimo – en su lugar él creaba su _propio_ estado de ánimo. "Me recuerdas a algo que escuché de los Primera Clase cuando estaban hablando luego de lo de Wutai. Ellos preparaban una emboscada a algún campamento, ¿verdad?, pero cuando atacaban el lugar ¡los Wutaianos estaban despiertos y luchando en segundos! Nadie podía creerlo – toma un par de minutos el ponerte los zapatos, vestirte, tú sabes – ¡supusieron que al menos los atraparían descalzos y con la guardia baja! Pero eso no hizo ninguna diferencia. ¿Sabes por qué? ¡Resultó ser que los de Wutai se sientan con sus armas recostadas contra sus hombros como si fuera una especie de manta de seguridad! Un sonido fuerte y _bang_, ¡Ya están listos para luchar! Oye-" La mirada de Zack se volvió calculadora. "¿No serás-"

Cloud lo observó y se encogió de hombros. "¿Acaso te parece que me _veo_ como si fuera de Wutai?"

"¡Esos sujetos son maestros del disfraz!" Protestó Zack. "¡Encontramos a un espía que lucía como un pequeño niño y a otro corriendo por ahí como una sexy dama!"

"No pueden haber sido tan buenos disfraces si los descubriste."

"No, en verdad, ¡debiste haberlos visto! Eran totalmente convincentes."

"No soy de Wutai, Zack."

"Sí, supongo que no. Eres un poco demasiado evidente para ser un disfraz." Cloud lo golpeó en el brazo. "Aw, ¡oye! ¡No es algo malo!"

Se rió entre dientes, pero entonces casi se atragantó por el sonido en su garganta.

¿Qué estaba _haciendo_? ¿Bromeando por ahí con Zack, cuando estaba planeando asesinar a dos de los miembros con más alto rango en ShinRa? Se olvidaba de sí mismo tan fácilmente. ¡Por esto era que había estado robando solo un par de horas de sueño en la iglesia durante la noche, haciendo lo mejor para evadir al SOLDADO y a su novia! ¡Cualquier persona asociada con él eventualmente estaría en peligro!

¿Pero, qué otra cosa podía hacer? La verdad. Cloud no podía decirle simplemente _lárgate_. Aún y si pudiera arreglárselas para obligar a las palabras salir de sus labios, Zack no lo escucharía de cualquier modo. Ya había demostrado lo suficiente por haber venido a buscarlo de este modo.

"Sabes," Zack divagó, completamente inconsciente de su conflicto interno, "que Aerith te llama 'Señor Don Nadie'."

"Mm."

"¿No te molesta?"

"¿Por qué debería?"

Zack se encogió de hombros. "Es algo triste, ¿no es así? El ser un don nadie. Normalmente, uno querría ser un héroe, ¿verdad?"

Cloud apartó la mirada, con su estado de ánimo totalmente deteriorado. "Yo nunca podría ser un héroe." La sola palabra hacía que su piel le picara. La gente se mantuvo abofeteándolo con ese título, después de Meteoro y después otra vez con la Reunión de Kadaj, pero él nunca se lo mereció.

"¿Por qué es eso?"

Los héroes no dejaban que sus amigos más cercanos murieran. Cloud permaneció en silencio.

"Bueno, yo voy a ser un SOLDADO Primera Clase. Voy a ser un héroe," Anunció Zack. "Con esa fuerza, puedo proteger lo que sea. Mi honor, mis sueños, ¡a todos los que conozco!"

Un pensamiento traicionero se atravesó por su mente – que al final, Zack solo había sido capaz de proteger a una persona y le había costado su vida.

En la opinión de Cloud, ese no había sido un intercambio justo.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás," murmuró en su lugar, y esperó que su amargura no se mostrara en su voz.

Zack se mostró serio. "¿Por qué no lo reconsideras, Cloud? SOLDADO podría necesitar a un sujeto como tú. Tiene que ser mejor que dormir en la iglesia, ¿verdad? Los SOLDADOs tienen habitaciones privadas, tres comidas al día y cuando llegas a Primera Clase ¡puedes rechazar las misiones que no quieras! En ShinRa, puedes hacer una diferencia. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer aquí afuera?"

"¿Por qué te importa tanto?" Gruñó Cloud. Aquí, ellos eran extraños. Habían tenido una corta conversación cuando él había llegado la primera vez y después cazaron algunos monstruos juntos. Eso apenas era un apego suficiente para que Zack tuviera razones para buscarlo tan persistentemente.

"Demonios, no lo se." Sonrió. "Es extraño, pero ¿supongo que siento que de algún modo somos un poco parecidos?" Su estómago dio un vuelco. "Y le agradas a Aerith. Ella es muy buena juzgando personalidades. ¡Y tenías mi espalda totalmente protegida en esa misión! Pude haber salido gravemente herido si no hubieras estado ahí."

"No hice nada en especial."

"¿Estás bromeando? Te encargaste de eso como si fueras un experto. Es solo..." Sacudió sus mechones negros, sonriendo un poco. El estilo de cabello se asemejaba al que él recordaba, pero el flequillo era diferente – le hacía lucir más suave, más joven. De nuevo, ¿cuándo era que Zack había cambiado su peinado? "No lo entiendo. Simplemente no puedo entender por qué alguien que puede luchar como tú, se mantiene a la deriva en los suburbios, durmiendo en iglesias, cuando podrías estar ahí afuera haciendo una diferencia."

No podía soportarlo más – no podía escuchar otra palabra alabando a ShinRa de los labios de Zack. No después de todo lo que le habían hecho. Cloud se puso en pie y guardó a First Tsurugi en su arnés. "Deberías dejar de preocuparte por mí. Solo te causaré problemas."

Zack se puso en pie para seguirlo. "Oye, no seas así. Solo quiero entender-"

"Tengo mis razones para no querer unirme a ShinRa," escupió, con su paciencia volviéndose muy débil.

Una nueva voz hizo eco a través de la iglesia. "Estoy interesado en escuchar esas razones, si no le importa compartirlas."

Cloud se detuvo abruptamente, con su mano ya puesta sobre First Tsurugi, preparado para la acción. Ante la vista del traje negro de pie en la puerta de la iglesia, comenzó a preparar la materia.

"¡Tseng!" Zack se deslizó graciosamente entre ellos, tan suavemente que Cloud no pudo creer que fuera un accidente. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Viniste a disculparte por haber hecho explotar la calle haciéndome salir volando de ella?"

"Ya hemos pasado por eso." Un débil tono de diversión teñía la voz del Turco. Cloud no se relajó. "En realidad, el día de hoy estoy aquí para hablar con tu amigo."

Definitivamente esas no eran buenas noticias. Cloud comenzó a hacer un mapa de las rutas de escape. Prefería no matar a Tseng si podía evitarlo. Era muy pronto para estar en la lista de ataque de los Turcos.

Zack se mostró serio. "Oye, no vas a, eh-"

"Estamos interesados en reclutarlo," explicó Tseng.

Zack golpeó el aire. "¡Sí!"

Cloud observó a Zack, sintiéndose traicionado. ¿Había sido vendido?

Viendo su consternación, el SOLDADO Segunda Clase rápidamente se retractó, moviendo sus manos frenéticamente. "Espera, no le dije a nadie lo asombroso que fuiste, ¡Lo juro! Quiero decir, es genial que se hayan enterado por su cuenta – Oye, ¿Cómo es que ustedes se enteraron?"

"Su reputación le precede," explicó Tseng, dirigiéndose a Cloud directamente. "Soy Tseng, de los Turcos. Puede ser que ya haya escuchado de nosotros. Somos los responsables de reclutar candidatos potenciales para SOLDADO."

Como fuera, esa era la línea pública. Dejó que su mano cayera de First Tsurugi. Por supuesto que ShinRa ya estaba enterado de él. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta? Puede que nunca hubiera estado realmente en SOLDADO, pero no había modo de ocultar el brillo de mako en sus ojos. El proceso para crear a un SOLDADO supuestamente era un secreto de la compañía ShinRa. La mayoría de las personas solo podían adivinar que involucraba mako, pero solo los idiotas se arriesgarían a envenenarse para intentar y replicar el proceso en ellos mismos. Y entonces él había sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para tener una pelea con Sephiroth. ¿Qué _nunca_ pensaba las cosas a futuro? Con razón Tifa constantemente se desesperaba por su culpa. "¿Así que he sido estudiado?"

"Como ya dije, ya ha ganado una reputación. Hay una cafetería aquí cerca donde podremos hablar en privado durante el almuerzo, si puede concederme algo de su tiempo. Yo invito," ofreció Tseng.

Su estómago gruñó ante el pensamiento de comida, pero Cloud no se movió. "Ya me escuchaste. No quiero trabajar para ShinRa."

"Pero-" Zack empezó a intervenir.

"¿Pero no me permitiría al menos la oportunidad de intentar y hacerle cambiar de parecer? Posiblemente no estará enterado de la gran cantidad de beneficios que ShinRa puede ofrecer a sus empleados. Y si sus protestas son ideológicas en naturaleza, nos gustaría tener la oportunidad de escucharlas. La retroalimentación de parte de la comunidad permite a ShinRa crecer en direcciones positivas." Una citación impecable de la línea de la compañía y por la mirada en su rostro, Tseng lo sabía. Eso no importaba. Cloud podía leer entre líneas. Los Turcos no aceptaban un no por respuesta. Si no escuchaba al menos a Tseng, habría problemas. Especialmente desde que había sido encontrado en la Iglesia. Otro detalle que había olvidado – Aerith estaba siendo vigilada. Había tenido suerte de haber pasado desapercibido todo este tiempo.

"Escucharé lo que tengas que decir, pero dudo que me hagas cambiar de parecer," concedió. Una retirada estratégica. Pierde la batalla, gana la guerra.

"Es necio," le informó Zack a Tseng. "He estado insistiéndole que se una a ShinRa durante _días_." Dijo días como si hubiera pensado que eso significaban _años_.

Su única respuesta fue un suave "Puedo imaginarme cómo te fue con eso." Por un segundo, Cloud vio una parte del lado humano de Tseng y recordó el hábito del Turco de decir chistes en seco con una expresión perfectamente recta. Tseng cambió sorprendentemente poco con el paso de los años. Era impresionante cómo alguien que presenció Meteoro pudiera emerger del otro lado siendo exactamente el mismo de antes.

"Así que, almuerzo, ¿verdad? ¡Andando! Debes tener hambre, ¿verdad Cloud? Luces como si no hubieras comido desde que llegaste aquí. ¿Cómo alguien tan delgado como tú carga una espada como esa-"

"Teniente, hasta donde yo se, ¿qué no tenía una misión el día de hoy? Su transporte se marcha en aproximadamente-" Aquí, Tseng revisó su reloj. "¿Cuarenta y cinco minutos?"

Zack abrió la boca a más no poder. "¿Has _memorizado_ mis horarios?"

"Zack, la misión," le apuró Tseng.

"Claro, claro." Observó ansiosamente entre la estación de tren, Cloud y Tseng. Cloud tenía la extraña sensación de que no quería dejarlos sin supervisión. "Aww, pero quiero-"

"Déjamelo a mí. Estoy seguro de que si has estado hablándole sobre ShinRa, no tendré problemas ni dificultades en convencerlo para trabajar en la compañía," le aseguró Tseng. Cloud se cruzó de brazos, observando el piso. Las cosas comenzaban a ponerse complicadas, pero no tenía otra opción más que darle seguimiento.

A Cloud no le gustaba no tener control de su propio destino. Le recordaba demasiado a-

Zack pareció estudiar un momento a Tseng, después asintió. "Si tu lo dices. Mantén una mente abierta, ¿está bien, Cloud?" Lo golpeó en la espalda, dudó como si quiera decir algo más y después se despidió con un gesto alegre. "¡No me decepciones, Tseng!"

El Turco sonrió y una vez que el SOLDADO se fue, le invitó, "Sígame. No está lejos."

Siguió a Tseng fuera de la iglesia en un oscuro silencio. Los suburbios apenas comenzaban sus actividades – los negocios tendían a abrir más tarde por encima de la placa, particularmente en las áreas donde la vida nocturna abundaba. Las pocas personas que ya se habían levantado y salido les daban a los dos hombres un amplio espacio – un SOLDADO y un Turco caminando lado a lado usualmente significaba problemas.

"¿Cómo es que conoció a Zack Fair?" Preguntó Tseng.

Cloud examinó el enunciado buscando algún motivo oculto, pero no pudo encontrar nada más que simple curiosidad. "Me detuve en la iglesia cuando llegué por primera vez a Midgar. Él y su novia estaban adentro." Lo mejor era no mencionar a Aerith por su nombre. Ya era suficientemente malo que probablemente estuvieran involucrados como conocidos.

"¿Es usted un hombre religioso?"

"¿Qué?" El cambio de tema en la conversación le tomó por sorpresa. "No. Solo quería un lugar tranquilo y fuera del camino para detenerme por un tiempo." Dándose cuenta de que sus intenciones podrían ser malinterpretadas, añadió tardíamente, "Midgar es un poco... abrumadora luego de un viaje." Lo último que quería era que los Turcos pensaran que quería esconderse. Aún y cuando eso fuera cierto.

"Lo entiendo. Algunas veces a nuestros reclutas del campo les toma un tiempo ajustarse a la muchedumbre."

Tseng estaba siendo cálido, amistoso y conversacional. Eso solo servía para hacer que Cloud se sintiera más ansioso. Tseng no le importaba mucho – después de Meteoro, los Turcos y Avalancha habían llegado a una especie de entendimiento e incluso daban su patrocinio al bar en ocasiones – pero la sola naturaleza del trabajo le hacía sospechar.

Se detuvieron afuera de una pequeña cafetería en mal estado. Faltaban un par de tejas del techo y la pintura en los marcos de las ventanas estaba cayéndose, pero el interior lucía limpio y moderno. Tseng encajaba muy bien con su traje perfectamente presentable – Cloud se sintió repentinamente consciente de su hombrera cubierta de polvo y su arrugada ropa. No la había lavado ni se había bañado desde que fue a Gold Saucer. Para la mayoría de los lugares en los suburbios, eso no importaba. "Aquí estamos." El Turco llamó al propietario, quien más que observarlos parecía que miraba _a través_ de ellos. Eso hizo que Cloud se sintiera un poco mejor. "Reservé una mesa para dos, en la parte trasera, por favor."

El mesero los llevó hacia un balcón en la parte trasera, justo debajo de un ventilador que zumbaba perezosamente y oculta por una generosa colección de plantas plásticas. Los ojos de Cloud siguieron las aspas del ventilador por un momento. No había visto un ventilador eléctrico en funcionamiento desde Meteoro. La electricidad se había vuelto muy cara luego de que los reactores fueran apagados – Reeve había predicho que tomaría alrededor de quince años para que las fuentes de energía alternativa se pusieran al día con los niveles de energía que el mako había proporcionado.

El mesero vino a tomar su orden y él eligió té negro y pan tostado. "No necesita refrenarse," le ofreció Tseng. "Yo, por mi parte, siempre tomo ventaja cuando la compañía paga la cuenta." Él ordenó el desayuno de lujo, completo con café.

"Preferiría ir directo al grano." Cloud no quería estar ahí. Tal vez no había comido en un día más o menos, pero la completa situación le destruía el apetito.

"Por supuesto. Como ya he dicho, estamos interesados en ofrecerle una posición dentro de ShinRa. Específicamente, creemos que sería una excelente adición a nuestro programa SOLDADO. Tengo aquí unos panfletos, por si le interesa."

"Ya se sobre el programa SOLDADO. No puedo pasar por eso." Señaló sus ojos. "Mas mako no me hará ningún favor."

"Considerando las circunstancias, estamos deseando iniciarlo directamente dentro de SOLDADO. Hay solo un pequeño examen que necesitaría pasar, pero dada su demostración en Wutai, no creo que tendrá ningún problema con eso." Su comida llegó y se detuvieron un momento para comer un poco. Tseng comía despacio, hablando entre bocado y bocado. También reconocía esa táctica – Reno la usaba todo el tiempo en el bar, arrastrando su comida para forzar a las personas a quedarse y hablar con él por más tiempo. Sin duda esa era la verdadera razón por la cual Tseng ordenó el desayuno de lujo. La vida como Turco debía ser complicada. "Le estamos ofreciendo una oportunidad única – SOLDADO es altamente codiciado y difícil de entrar a él. Cientos de personas aplican cada año y menos de veinte lo logran. Son bien pagados y. en las clases altas, las horas de trabajo son flexibles y los beneficios son generosos. ShinRa se encargará de cubrir todas sus necesidades."

Cloud tragó su pan tostado. Su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo.

Tseng dio un trago a su café, antes de regresarlo a su plato para que se enfriara un poco más. "Estoy seguro de que ya ha escuchado todo esto de parte de Zack. Como sea, en su caso en particular, ShinRa está dispuesta a ofrecer incentivos extra. Más dinero, condiciones de trabajo específicas – cualquier cosa es negociable."

"No lo entiendo. Tú mismo lo has dicho – reciben cientos de solicitantes deseosos cada año. ¿Por qué contratar a alguien desde fuera de la compañía?" declaró Cloud rotundamente. Su pan tostado comenzó a enfriarse en su plato, a medio comer. Ya no lo quería.

"Luce como un individuo inteligente, Strife. Así que estoy seguro que de entenderá que ShinRa está preocupado por el hecho de que un hombre de su talento pueda ir a trabajar con algún competidor. Está dentro de nuestros _intereses_," el énfasis en esa palabra hablaba volúmenes, "que venga a trabajar para nosotros. Estamos dispuestos a adaptarnos para que eso suceda."

Cloud observó la mesa mientras Tseng esperaba pacientemente por una respuesta. Todo era tan confuso – ShinRa estaba haciendo lo imposible para contratarlo. Las campanas de alarma sonaban en el fondo de su mente. Había _pensado_ en trabajar para ShinRa simplemente como un modo de llegar hasta Hojou, pero había tenido dos muy buenas razones para no hacerlo. La primera era temerle al Departamento Científico, y la otra era el pequeño asunto de haber atacado a su preciosos General en Wutai. ¿Qué acaso Sephiroth y Génesis no sabían sobre esto? ¿Por qué ShinRa estaría intentando _contratarlo_ a él luego de haber amenazado con asesinar a su empleado estrella?"

Primero se encargaría del Departamento Científico. "Este es solo un plan para meterme dentro de sus laboratorios, ¿verdad?"

Tseng no tardó ni un latido en contestar. "¿Por qué piensa eso?"

"¿Qué acaso SOLDADO no es un tan solo un gran experimento con humanos?" Preguntó Cloud. Esta vez no se preocupó en ocultar la amargura en su voz.

"No en lo absoluto. ShinRa siempre está buscando a individuos con talento, como usted. ¿Por qué contrataríamos a alguien y después tomar riesgos experimentando con ellos?" Levantó sus manos en un gesto de desarme, aunque Cloud sabía lo suficiente como para creer que Tseng se dejara en algún momento a sí mismo expuesto. "Aunque no voy a mentirle. Estamos extremadamente interesados en quién fue quien le dio los tratamientos de mako."

"No hubo tratamientos," murmuró. "Fue envenenamiento de mako. Un caso severo. Me recuperé." No era del todo una mentira. El que Hojou le pusiera la primera ronda de envenenamiento por mako era punto y aparte.

"Ya veo. Entonces no sentirá adversidad hacia nuestros científicos-"

"No voy a ser un cerdo de laboratorio," le interrumpió otra vez.

"No estaba sugiriendo eso. Pero, ¿confío en que no pondrá objeto a un examen físico estándar?"

Cloud frunció el ceño. "Esa sería una de las condiciones," le dijo. "Nada de exámenes físicos. Nada de pruebas de sangre. Nada de doctores ni científicos de ningún tipo."

Si esta petición sorprendió a Tseng, el Turco no lo demostró. "Si se siente muy determinado a ello, estoy seguro de que eso puede arreglarse."

"Y quiero ser capaz de negar misiones. Cazaré todos los monstruos que quieran, pero no voy a ir por ahí encargándome de los enemigos políticos de ShinRa."

"Ya hemos extendido ese privilegio a los Primera Clase. Si pasa el examen, será inducido como un Tercera Clase, pero será poca cosa el que esa excepción se le otorgue también."

Era increíble. La propuesta sonaba genuina.

"¿Puedo suponer que está cambiando de parecer? ¿Hay algo más?"

¿En realidad tenía opción? Si Tseng mantenía su parte del trato, podría pasar por debajo del radar del Departamento Científico, entonces esta era la mejor oportunidad que podría tener para infiltrarse a ShinRa.

Excepto que era _demasiado sencillo_. No se suponía que ShinRa viniera hacia _él_. "Es solo – no lo entiendo. Ustedes ya deben saber que amenacé a Sephiroth."

Tseng asintió. Aparentemente él también había olvidado su comida – las pequeñas nubes de vapor ya habían desaparecido y la carne se volvía grasosa en su plato. "Estamos al tanto del incidente en Wutai, sí. Y ahí es donde nosotros tenemos una condición de nuestra parte. Obviamente, preferiríamos si usted _no_ intentara asesinar a sus compañeros de trabajo."

"Y están dispuestos a simplemente tomar mi palabra sobre eso."

"El General Sephiroth es capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. Pero lo ideal es que nos gustaría tener la oportunidad de enmendar las cosas. ¿El General le ha hecho daño en el pasado? ShinRa tiene una amplia variedad de paquetes de compensación de los cuales podría no estar enterado."

La tela crujió a la par que las manos de Cloud se cerraron en puños. "No hay _nada_," escupió, sintiendo que su sangre hervía, "que ShinRa pueda hacer para arreglarlo." Una _aldea entera_. Su _madre_. Aerith, Zack, sus esperanzas y sueños y _cuatro años de su vida_. ¿Cómo sería posible que pudieran reparar eso? Ni siquiera todo el dinero del mundo podría arreglar el daño. Había recuerdos que él nunca recuperaría y otros que _nunca_ sería capaz de eliminar. Rufus había sabido lo suficiente como para ofrecerle eso.

"Lo lamento," Se disculpó Tseng. "Pero si al menos pudiera decirnos-"

"No voy a matarlo," le interrumpió. "Pero no me pidan nada más que eso. Lo haré. Me uniré a ShinRa, si pueden mantener esas tres condiciones." No mataría a Sephiroth mientras trabajara para ShinRa – pero una vez que destruyera a Hojou y Jenova, su contrato sería cancelado de cualquier manera. Si tenía suerte, quizá hasta enviarían a Sephiroth para deshacerse de él.

"Excelente. Prepararé los papeles inmediatamente. Deberíamos ser capaces de que tome la prueba lo más temprano posible mañana. ¿Hay algún modo de que pueda contactarle?"

Cloud sacó su PHS y le mostró el número. Tseng tomó nota de él. "Creo que nunca he visto ese modelo antes," observó.

Porque aún no existía. Cloud le restó importancia. No podía molestarse en hacer excusas para cada pequeña discrepancia, no cuando se encontraba con un humor tan amargo.

"Entonces, eso es todo por ahora. Dadas las circunstancias podemos proporcionarle alojamiento en una posada arriba de la placa por esta noche." Deslizó una tarjeta de negocio y un boleto de tren por sobre la mesa. Para este punto, el rubio ni siquiera pudo sorprenderse ante la evidencia de la suposición del Turco de que tendría éxito. "Mañana por la noche podremos proveerle una habitación en las barracas de SOLDADO."

"Si es que paso la prueba," Le recordó Cloud, con su voz algo deprimida. Después de todo, antes la había fallado.

"Tengo completa confianza de que tendrá éxito."

Él le dio un gruñido sin comentarios en respuesta. Tseng no podría lucir tan complacido al respecto si el Turco supiera lo que Cloud consideraba un éxito.

Fue entonces cuando la realización le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Iba a estar trabajando de nuevo para ShinRa.

En algún lugar, en un tiempo diferente, en un diferente mundo, Rufus se estaría burlando de él.


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Nota de la traductora**__: Este episodio lo empecé a traducir a las 11:21 PM del día de ayer, viernes 3 de junio y lo terminé hoy sábado a las 2:53 am. ¡También tengo una vida! XD me fui de parranda todo el día y cuando regresé y me acosté en mi camita dije... ¡El episodio! XDD disfrútenlo, que me tomó 3:32 horas en traducirlo (¡Todo un record!)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Nota del Autor: **Y así, Cloud entra al nido del león.

¡El episodio trece de la mala suerte ya está en línea!

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 13**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"Excelente Strife, detendremos la simulación ahora," una voz desconocida crujió a través del altavoz. El aire resplandeció y las verdes colinas se disolvieron hasta convertirse en acero frío y gris. Cloud se encontraba tranquilo, ni siquiera estaba falto de aire.<p>

Después de un momento, la puerta lateral se abrió y Tseng, junto con otro hombre – la voz del altavoz, supuso – entraron. Cloud estudió pensativamente al recién llegado. ¿Rufus? No, era demasiado viejo para la época, su tez era un poco más obscura y Rufus nunca usó lentes.

"Strife, me gustaría que conociera a Lazard. Él es el nuevo director de operaciones de SOLDADO."

"Me pregunto cuánto tiempo tomará para que puedan dejar de lado el 'nuevo'," comentó con ironía Lazard, extendiendo su mano.

Cloud la observó sin expresión antes de darse cuenta de que se suponía que debía estrujarla. Lo hizo cuidadosamente – la última vez que había apretado la mano de Cid casi había roto los dedos del piloto. Aunque en realidad eso era culpa de Cid por haber estado haciendo chistes de mal gusto sobre travestismo justo en ese momento. "Entonces, ¿tengo el trabajo?"

"Casi," contestó Lazard. "Completaste las tres misiones de simulación excelentemente, pero soy curioso - ¿qué piensas del simulador?"

Consideró su respuesta cuidadosamente. "... Es realista, pero no replica muy bien las condiciones de batalla en el campo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Rascó su bota contra el suelo. "El terreno es suave y nivelado y el clima está controlado. He luchado antes contra algunos de esos monstruos. Son mucho más difíciles de matar cuando estás luchando en lodo, o la arena está metiéndose en tus ojos, o cuando estás siendo casi levantado del suelo debido a los vientos de gran velocidad." Flexionó sus manos. "Y también, cortar a través de cosas reales es diferente. La resistencia está totalmente en tu mente, así que tus cortes siempre resultan ser como esperas que sean." Luchar con espada era un tema del que Cloud podía hablar a profundidad.

Su respuesta pareció complacer a Lazard. "Sí, hay inconvenientes. Esto es más rentable que el entrenamiento en campo abierto, pero en verdad no hay sustitutos para lo real. Así que como una última prueba, nos gustaría verte en acción contra otro SOLDADO. El objetivo será desarmar a tu oponente."

Cloud frunció el ceño. "¿Desarmar cómo? Un SOLDADO sin un arma o materia aún así es peligroso."

Eso hizo que Lazard diera un paso hacia atrás. "Para quienes no tienen las mejoras de mako, seguramente. Pero considera una batalla entre dos civiles con la misma fuerza. La batalla normalmente terminaría cuando uno posee un arma y el otro se encuentra sin una, ¿no es así? Lo mismo debería ser verdad para dos SOLDADOs."

Cloud pensó sobre eso y accedió. Entonces, era bastante simple.

Tseng salió por la puerta y regresó con un SOLDADO vestido en un uniforme color púrpura oscuro, con su rostro parcialmente cubierto por el casco de regulación que la mayoría de los SOLDADOs portaban. Era un Segunda Clase. Entonces, esta prueba no era solo una formalidad – de otro modo habrían usado a un Tercera Clase. "Kunsel, este es Strife, el candidato del que te estaba platicando."

"Hola," saludó. Sonaba bastante amistoso. Cloud asintió cortésmente. No tenía caso ponerse en el lado malo de sus futuros compañeros de trabajo. "Vaya, ustedes en verdad no estaban bromeando. ¿Están seguros de que no soy _yo_ quien está siendo probado por un agente Primera Clase encubierto?"

"La introducción a SOLDADO de Strife tuvo algunos inconvenientes," explicó Tseng. "Tuvimos que ajustar el examen acorde a las posibilidades. Usted es la última prueba."

"Seguro que sí. No te preocupes, jugaré limpio." Esas palabras fueron dirigidas hacia Cloud. "Todos merecen una oportunidad de ingresar."

"Se permite el uso de materia, pero por favor ejercítense con algo de moderación," Pidió Lazard. "El cuarto de entrenamiento es resistente, pero terremotos e invocaciones – bueno, estoy seguro de que podrán utilizar su buen juicio."

Ambos asintieron con su consentimiento y Tseng y Lazard se retiraron de vuelta al cuarto de observaciones.

Kunsel hizo un par de sentadillas. "¿Entonces, estamos listos para temblar?"

Cloud desenvainó a First Tsurugi e inclinó su cabeza, dando al SOLDADO Segunda Clase el beneficio del primer ataque. Kunsel sonrió de lado. "Eres muy confiado, ¿no es así?"

"Me parecieron buenos modales," Contestó Cloud. Imágenes de este hombre aparecían intermitentemente en sus recuerdos, aunque sabía que él nunca lo había conocido antes. Lo que significaba que él era uno de los viejos amigos de Zack.

"Es tu derrota, ¡por subestimar a un Segunda Clase!" Inteligentemente, Kunsel no había sacado su arma. Usando la ventaja del primer ataque, había usado ese tiempo preparando un hechizo de hielo.

La atmósfera comenzó a crujir, congelándose rápidamente. Cloud levantó su mano. Un parpadeo después, un hechizo de fuego de medio nivel apareció, rugió e interceptó los fragmentos de hielo antes de que pudieran caer. El aire silbaba. La neblina se elevó a través del cuarto de entrenamiento. Cloud preparó su espada.

"¡Maldición, eres rápido!" Kunsel se balanceó sobre sus talones al mismo tiempo que el golpe de metal retumbaba en sus oídos. Una espada sable, como Zack, aunque esta era más corta y ligera. El reconocimiento apareció ante él como magia. Ellos habían sido compañeros de entrenamiento.

Lo mejor era no perderse en los recuerdos de Zack, no cuando Kunsel estaba atacando a su alrededor, intentando atravesar su guardia. Sus espadas se entrelazaban y raspaban, cada una dirigiéndose hacia el mango, intentando romper el agarre del otro. El SOLDADO Segunda Clase se movía hacia atrás, pero Cloud lo enfrentaba a cada paso en el camino, recortando su escape, golpeando fuerte y rápido con cada ataque.

No estaba mal. Tenía un método aprendido de un libro. Sus movimientos eran eficientes, pero sus movimientos con los pies eran un poco lentos. Cloud rechazó un ataque, vio una apertura y se dirigió hacia el frente, pero detuvo su ataque en el último segundo.

El rostro de Kunsel se volvió pálido. Cloud había retenido lo que pudo haber sido un ataque mortal – un ataque que Sephiroth podría haber bloqueado, pero nadie más. El SOLDADO se dejó caer de espaldas, desesperado por poner distancia entre ellos. Buscó a tientas su materia. Relámpagos comenzaron a atravesar el aire. Momentos antes de que lo golpearan, Cloud invocó una Barrera. Una pared traslúcida se levantó ante él. El hechizo se convirtió en inofensivas chispas.

Intercambiaron ataques, Kunsel luchando por mantenerse de pie bajo el implacable asalto. Cloud consideró severos métodos para hacer que tropezara – si sacaba una segunda espada al juego la batalla terminaría casi inmediatamente. No, una sola espada sería más que suficiente. Con sus calculadores ojos azules, dio un paso atrás ante el frenético ataque de su oponente. Kunsel maldijo al extenderse demasiado. Un fuerte golpe en sus dedos con la empuñadura de First Tsurugi bastó para que la espada del SOLDADO cayera al suelo.

Una vez que se encargó de la espada, Cloud lo eludió, se movió alrededor de su oponente en un movimiento suave, atrapó el puño que se dirigía a su rostro y sacó las materias de hielo y trueno equipadas en la muñequera del SOLDADO.

"¡Me rindo!" Exclamó Kunsel, justo antes de que Cloud pudiera patear sus rodillas bajo él y tirarlo hacia el suelo. El rubio liberó el puño capturado y se alejó, dándole espacio al Segunda Clase para que se organizara a sí mismo. Después de un momento, la entrada se abrió nuevamente y Tseng y Lazard regresaron.

"¿Se encuentra bien, Sargento?" preguntó el Turco.

Kunsel asintió, respirando entrecortadamente. "Solo... dame un minuto para... recuperar mi respiración. No esperaba un enfrentamiento tan veloz."

Cloud devolvió la materia robada, la cual Kunsel aceptó con un entrecortado 'gracias'. Él no se encontraba cansado en lo absoluto. ¿En verdad se había estado moviendo tan rápido? Había intentado mantenerse a una velocidad razonable y había asumido que Kunsel había estado haciendo lo mismo, ya que se mantuvo a su nivel bastante bien. Forzar a su oponente hasta mantenerlo exhausto no había sido su intención. Tal vez luchar contra Sephiroth por tanto tiempo había alterado su conocimiento y comprensión sobre los límites del SOLDADO promedio.

"Así que, Sargento Kunsel, ¿qué es lo que opina?" Preguntó Lazard.

"Enlístenlo," aconsejó Kunsel, con sus manos en las rodillas y aún recuperando el aliento. "Fue como luchar contra un Primera Clase. Estarían locos si lo dejaran marcharse. Además, él me va a estar dando lecciones de materia."

Cloud frunció el ceño. "¿Lecciones de materia?"

"Tienes que enseñarme cómo invocar tan rápido." Le dirigió una sonrisa cansada. "Pensé que tendría la ventaja contra ti con ese primer hechizo, ¡pero invocaste ese fuego tan rápido que no importó!"

Cloud se encogió de hombros y observó hacia otro lado, sintiéndose incómodo. Nunca lo había pensado, pero Avalancha había rastreado algunas materias muy raras cuando habían estado preparándose para enfrentarse a Sephiroth. Cloud entrenó para invocar más rápido porque él _sabía _lo rápido que era Sephiroth, sabía que cualquiera de ellos solo podría distraerlo por unos pocos segundos a la vez. Cualquier materia que no pudieran llevar a un nivel decente de invocación simplemente no era llevada a la batalla.

"También es rápido con una espada. Balanceas esa cosa a tu alrededor como si no pesara nada más que una pinza."

"Estoy de acuerdo." Lazard se dirigió hacia él, pensativamente. "Seré honesto, Strife, tenía mis reservaciones sobre contratar a alguien fuera del proceso interno común, pero has demostrado ser un hombre de talento. Bienvenido a SOLDADO."

Kunsel lo golpeó en la espalda. "¡Felicitaciones! ¡Espero pronto estar trabajando contigo!" Su sonrisa se amplió. "Y, ¿puedo decir que estoy aliviado de que vayas a estar de nuestra parte?"

Cloud asintió a ambos. "Gracias."

Las cosas se volvieron casi como un remolino luego de eso. Tseng le ofreció sus buenos deseos y luego se desapareció para algún lugar y Lazard lo hizo pasar por una docena de contratos, los cuales todos y cada uno de ellos, gracias a la paranoia de Cloud, leyó dos veces para asegurarse de que no se le fuera a escapar ningún fino detalle. Recibió un recorrido por las instalaciones, una petición de reportarse a la Sala de Juntas (Briefing Room) a primera hora del día siguiente y una larga lista de artículos de contrabando, la mayoría de las cuales reconoció como drogas y comidas que reaccionaban mal con el mako.

Eventualmente, toda la papelería y orientación había sido realizada. Kunsel le mostró las barracas y no se marchó hasta que Cloud le prometió que después le daría consejos sobre materia. Una vez extraída la promesa, la puerta finalmente se cerró tras él y Cloud Strife, recién nombrado SOLDADO Tercera Clase, pudo inspeccionar su nuevo hogar.

Sospechaba que ShinRa le había dado cuarteles de Segunda Clase en lugar de Tercera, pero no se iba a quejar. No era espacioso, pero había un escritorio, una cama, un armario – donde ya colgaban pijamas de estilo militar y dos uniformes de Tercera Clase – y un baño privado. No había ventana y por un segundo la claustrofobia se colgó de su garganta, pero luchó por mantenerla a raya con el recuerdo de que las literas en el Viento Fuerte (Highwind) eran de la mitad del tamaño. La única diferencia era la ubicación.

No tener ventana significaba privacidad extra, pero eso también reducía las rutas de escape. Cloud golpeó las paredes, experimentalmente. Estaban hechas de aglomerado y aislamiento. Si pasaba lo peor, siempre podría atravesar una pared para escapar. Y además siempre existía el sistema de ventilación.

Así que finalmente había ingresado a los cuarteles generales de ShinRa. ¿Qué seguía?

Por ahora, suponía que bien podría instalarse – tendría que averiguar algún modo para después cruzar caminos con Hojou. Preferentemente _sin_ tener que poner un solo pie, jamás, en el laboratorio o la enfermería. Jugaría de oído por un tiempo. Mantener sus ojos abiertos ante cualquier oportunidad y hacer planes conforme la situación se fuera presentando.

Considerando que Cloud no poseía nada que no estuviera actualmente portando, no tuvo que desempacar. En su lugar, comenzó a sentirse a sus anchas en la habitación, buscando micrófonos y cámaras escondidas. La papelería podría haber estado en orden, pero aún esperaba que ShinRa lo espiara. Shiva, serían _estúpidos_ si no lo hicieran.

Se enderezó de golpe ante el sonido de golpes en su puerta. ¿Ya tenía un visitante? No había estado en su habitación por más de cinco minutos.

¿Debería abrir? Quizá era Zack. O Kunsel o Lazard que pudieran haber olvidado algo. Era demasiado pedir un tiempo a solas. Con un suspiro, abrió la puerta.

No había esperado ver una chaqueta de cuero rojo.

"¿Génesis?"

"Strife."

El hombre lucía bien. Saludable. Y por alguna razón, _encantado_.

"Bienvenido a ShinRa," saludó alegremente, ingresando en la habitación y sin molestarse, aparentemente, por el cerrado espacio de los cuarteles en lo absoluto. "¿Estás aquí para matar a Sephiroth?"

Frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio. "Aparentemente, ShinRa suele menospreciar ese tipo de cosas de sus empleados."

"Él estará encantado de escuchar eso. ¿Qué te hizo tomar la decisión de trabajar para ShinRa?"

Cloud se había preparado para esta conversación. "Me ofrecieron un buen trato."

"¿Y lo tomaste?"

"Era mejor que cualquier otra alternativa."

Génesis hizo un sonido divertido en su garganta, pero no presionó más la línea de indagación. En su lugar, poesía lírica salió de sus labios.

"_Mi Amigo, tu deseo  
>Es el dador de vida, el regalo de la diosa."<em>

Cloud cruzó sus brazos. "¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Había leído _Loveless_ – todos en Midgar lo habían hecho, no podías escapar de ello – pero la exacta definición de 'el regalo de la diosa' variaba de obra en obra.

"Esa... poción, o lo que sea que fuera que me diste, allá en Wutai. ¿Tienes un poco más?" Su voz se cruzaba, las palabras se mezclaban con urgencia.

La petición lo sorprendió. "¿Una botella no fue suficiente?" Esa dosis había sido más que suficiente para curar incluso los peores casos de Geostigma, pero tal vez la degradación funcionaba de manera diferente.

"No es para mí," corrigió, rápidamente. Se asomó hacia el pasillo abierto, buscando que no hubiera gente espiando o escuchando, después, le confesó, "Es para un amigo. Angeal."

Le tomó un minuto para registrar el nombre. Angeal... Angeal... _El mentor de Zack, cabello negro, la Espada Mortal, un ala blanca._ Gaia, ¿cómo pudo haberlo _olvidado_? Él había _conocido_ a Zack en la misión donde Angeal murió, siendo asesinado por su propio estudiante, quien había sido forzado a hacerlo. Cloud repentinamente se sintió enfermo.

"Degradación. Seguro, aún tengo otras dos-" Su voz se quebró cuando sus dedos tocaron la bolsa colgando de su cadera. Algo no se sentía bien.

Con miedo, removió la bolsa y vació su contenido en la cama.

Vidrio. No había nada más que trozos de vidrio. Sus éteres, pociones, ultra pociones, remedios... y el agua de Aerith. Destruido, se había ido, como si nunca hubieran existido. ¿Cómo es que no se había dado cuenta?

"No... cuando luché contra el gran cuerno..." susurró, mientras sus dedos recorrían ese desorden de deshechos. Cuando había golpeado la caja. Debió haber ocurrido entonces.

Lanzó una mirada a Génesis. El hombre observaba los restos de vidrio en la cama como si fuera incapaz de comprender su significado.

"Angeal..." Abruptamente, Génesis lo giró y lo sujetó de los hombros. "¿Qué era eso? ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?"

Cloud negó con su cabeza. "No lo hay, no hay ninguna-"

"¡Alguien tuvo que haberlo hecho!" Sus dedos se curvaron, enterrándose dolorosamente en los brazos del rubio.

Cloud se apartó. "¡No puedo _conseguir_ nada más! La persona que lo hizo - ¡Ella se ha ido!" ¿De qué otro modo podía explicarlo?

Génesis le observó como si pensara golpearlo.

El rubio se movió incómodamente sobre su sitio. Se sentía terrible, ¿pero en realidad qué podía él hacer? Él no sabía como funcionaba Gran Evangelio (Great Gospel) o qué era exactamente lo que hacía que la fuente de la iglesia fuera tan especial como para curar incluso el Geostigma, la enfermedad que ni siquiera la más potente poción o hechizos o remedios pudieron curar.

Aunque, esto podía causar problemas. Génesis podría estar curado, pero Angeal continuaría degradándose. ¿Qué podría ocurrir? ¿Angeal desertaría de ShinRa? Cloud buscó desesperadamente a través de los fragmentos de recuerdos de Zack por alguna pista. Angeal había sido el más racional de los dos desertores y al final se había sacrificado a sí mismo. Probablemente no intentaría destruir el planeta. Eso era algo. Pero, ¿qué es lo que _podría_ hacer? ¿Se quedaría con ShinRa, tranquilamente hasta el final? ¿Desaparecería dentro del Departamento Científico para nunca salir de él? ¿Escaparía y viviría lo que quedara de sus días como un ermitaño en reclusión?

O quizá lo más importante, ¿cómo reaccionaría _Génesis_ ante la condición de su amigo?

"Puede- puede que aún haya un modo de curarlo," ofreció, con duda. "Conozco a alguien – ellos no crearon el agua, pero si les explico quizá..."

"¡Llévame con ellos!" Imploró Génesis.

Cloud negó con la cabeza. "No puedo. La última vez que supe, se estaban escondiendo." Eso en parte era verdad. "Y puede que ni siquiera fuera posible. Es solo una pequeña oportunidad." Una pequeña oportunidad, que Aerith fuera capaz de recrear su milagro. No quería preguntarle – la pobre joven había estado lo suficientemente asustada de que él supiera sobre su descendencia Cetra – pero seguramente no le importaría intentarlo si eso evitaba el dolor de Zack al perder a su mentor?

De cualquier modo, le podría comprar algo de tiempo. Teniendo a Angeal y Génesis a su alrededor podría mantener el estatus quo. Hollander se quedaría en ShinRa, con suerte limitando el poder de Hojou. El caos que Génesis generó y que llevó a su eventual misión en Nibelheim sería retrasado.

Cloud sabía que aún tenía varios meses por delante, pero a veces se sentían como si fueran días.

Génesis no lucía feliz al respecto, pero preguntó, "¿Cuánto tomaría?"

"No estoy seguro. Tendré que entrar primero en contacto. Podrá tomar un tiempo. ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda?"

"Quizá _tú_ deberías decírmelo a _mí_. Luces aterradoramente bien informado sobre la degradación. Tenía la impresión de que era la única persona a la que Hollander le había dicho." La desesperación había desaparecido, para ser reemplazada por curiosidad y fría astucia.

El silencio se alargó mientras Cloud consideraba cuál era la mejor explicación para _eso_. ¿Cuántos agujeros había dejado en sus actos? Esto era trabajo de un Turco. ¿Qué diría Vincent?

Vincent no diría nada en lo absoluto. Era por eso que, en su línea de tiempo original, ellos eran amigos. A Cloud le gustó esa filosofía y dirigió su atención a limpiar el vidrio de encima de la cama.

Eventualmente, Génesis dejó el tema, cruzando sus brazos y recostándose contra la pared como si fueran amigos poniéndose al día, en lugar de los extraños que se habían encontrado solo dos veces antes. "¿Aún no has visto a Sephiroth?"

"Apenas hoy fui contratado." Se dirigió a buscar un bote de basura y encontró uno en el baño. El vidrio sonó musicalmente contra el plástico.

"Él vendrá después," las palabras fueron dichas con autoridad.

"¿Y hacer qué?" Si la intención de ShinRa había sido llevarlo dentro del edificio para que Sephiroth pudiera enfrentarlo en su propio terreno, estaban siendo ingenuos. El edificio sería destruido en el proceso.

"Presumo que quiere hablar. Tiene curiosidad sobre ti."

Cloud hizo planes de ocultarse por el resto del día.

"Si quieres evitarlo, rara vez visita el Cuarto de Entrenamiento," Comentó Génesis, con sus brillantes ojos azules de mako fijos en el rubio.

Sorprendido, Cloud examinó al SOLDADO en respuesta, pero el Primera Clase solo levantó su mejilla suavemente, enfrentando su mirada sin reserva.

Lentamente, preguntó. "¿Por qué decirme eso?" Génesis no le parecía ser el tipo de persona que ayudara a otros por mera simpatía.

Él se encogió de hombros. "Eres la cosa más interesante que ha ocurrido aquí en un largo tiempo, Strife. Me divierte ver cómo el plumaje de Sephiroth se altera. Luce como una grande y enojada ave plateada."

¿Eso era todo? Eso le parecía más del tipo de cosas que Zack haría. Pero bueno, en todos sus recuerdos, Génesis había sido cortante y viciosamente molesto por su destino – nunca había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar al hombre que las revistas llamaban un 'guerrero poeta' que poseía un ingenio agudo e inteligente. Siempre había asumido que eso era basura floreteada. "Gracias."

Génesis hizo una especie de reverencia en broma, después dudó, como si estuviera indeciso de sus siguientes palabras. Cloud sacudió lo que quedaba de fragmentos de cristales de su cama en silencio.

Eventualmente, murmuró. "Es lo menos que puedo ofrecer a cambio."

La mano de Cloud se quedó quieta sobre el bote de basura, con partículas de vidrio brillando entre sus dedos.

Rígidamente, Génesis se dio la vuelta y se marchó de la habitación.

"_Es guiado por la esperanza de que el regalo traerá dicha  
>Y la promesa que juró a sus amigos."<em>

Gratitud. Génesis le estaba _agradeciendo_, en su propia y oblicua manera.

La realización le robó el aire de los pulmones. Durante toda su cruzada, había estado preparado para enfrentar persecución, había estado preparado para tener a ShinRa cazándolo como si fuera un perro rabioso una vez más si eso significaba que podía garantizar la seguridad de las personas de bien, pero jamás había siquiera esperado que alguien, quien fuera, le _agradeciera_ por sus esfuerzos.

No podía dejarlo simplemente así. "¡Espera!"

Génesis se detuvo, girándose levemente, iluminado por las brillantes luces del pasillo.

La intención de Cloud había sido decir algo entre las líneas de 'no fue nada' o 'es la única diferencia que he hecho hasta ahora', pero las palabras no podían salir de su garganta. Conforme el silencio creció, Génesis levantó una ceja curiosa y él eventualmente exclamó, "¿Por qué es que Sephiroth nunca visita el Cuarto de Entrenamiento?"

La resplandeciente sonrisa del SOLDADO tenía un toque definitivamente sombrío. "Una interesante pregunta. Es debido a su relación con el director del departamento científico – y digamos simplemente, que el departamento científico ha dado a conocer que requerirá de las instalaciones de vez en cuando.

Bingo.


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Notas de la traductora: **__=D disfrútenlo, el día de hoy no tengo mucho qué decir jejeje._

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas del Autor: **Lo que sucede cuando Cloud conoce a Angeal y Sephiroth busca pelea.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 14**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Espiar el Cuarto de Entrenamiento no trajo la buena suerte de poner a Cloud a corta distancia de Hojou, pero bueno, no había esperado resultados en su primer día. Estaba dispuesto a esperar – quizá ya podría saber, gracias a experiencias pasadas, dónde se encontraba el Departamento Científico, pero no quería arriesgarse a caminar aún más dentro del nido de dragones. Era mejor que Hojou viniera a él. Además, observar a sus compañeros SOLDADO Tercera Clase entrenar – qué extraño era el ser capaz de pensar honestamente sobre sí mismo como un SOLDADO luego de tanto tiempo – le daba tiempo para planear todo dentro de su cabeza. No era un plan elegante ni a prueba de tontos, la verdad, pero no tenía la astucia de Vincent a la mano para apoyarle. No tenía ningún apoyo, para ser honestos.<p>

Después de haber repasado todas sus opciones, decidió que su mejor apuesta era obtener la información de Hojou. No es que Hojou se lo fuera a decir, pero al científico le gustaba alardear. Poniéndolo bajo presión, podría darle una pista y con su conocimiento del futuro probablemente eso sería suficiente. Y si no lo era, Cloud simplemente tenía que matar a Hojou y entonces dejar en claro sus intenciones de matar a Jenova. ShinRa se pondría nervioso y se preguntaría qué tanto habría dicho el jefe del departamento científico antes de morir. La moverían de lugar. Tal vez incluso al reactor de Nibelheim. Pero Cloud estaría observando y entonces atacaría. Nadie que no fuera Sephiroth sería seguridad suficiente y ellos no querrían arriesgarse a exponer a su precioso General a la verdad de sus orígenes – eso había sido enteramente una maquinación de Hojou. ShinRa no tenía interés alguno en hacer nada que pudiera molestar a la estrella de su programa SOLDADO.

Jenova ardería y _entonces_ ShinRa enviaría a Sephiroth para matarlo. Y el trabajo de Cloud estaría completo.

Aún estaba repasando este plan en su cabeza al día siguiente, mientras se dirigía a la Sala de Juntas. De esta forma, podría tomar tiempo en que cruzara camino con Hojou, pero le ayudaba a reducir las oportunidades de un encuentro con Sephiroth al mismo tiempo.

Sin embargo, eso no le ayudó a evadir a Zack, quien lo encontró inmediatamente después de haber regresado de su misión y lo había sacado a celebrar su nuevo trabajo como si fuera una victoria personal.

La puerta de vidrio esmerilado de la Sala de Juntas se abrió con un 'whoosh' apenas audible. Este era otro ejemplo de ShinRa siendo lujoso, cuando una puerta ordinaria pudo haber funcionado igual de bien.

Lazard se encontraba sentado adentro, al final de la mesa de vidrio. Un SOLDADO Primera Clase se encontraba recargado en la pared. La mirada de Cloud se dirigió inmediatamente a la familiar Espada Mortal que portaba en su espalda. Sus recuerdos se apresuraron para reconocerle.

El SOLDADO se presentó desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Tu debes ser Strife. Soy Angeal Hewley. Prefiero que solo me llamen Angeal."

Cloud asintió a modo de saludo. No había ninguna señal visible de degradación – no tenía alas, ninguna palidez que demostrara enfermedad alguna, no había cabello blanco. Era una buena señal – aún tenía tiempo.

"Buenos días, Strife, espero que estés listo para tu primer día como un SOLDADO Tercera Clase. Angeal estará acompañándote en tus misiones mientras te acostumbras. Estará ahí para proveer apoyo si te encuentras en alguna dificultad, pero por favor trátalo como si fuera tan solo alguien observando," le explicó Lazard. "Este es un procedimiento estándar con todos los nuevos SOLDADOs. Después puedes ser llamado para hacer misiones por tu propia cuenta, servir de apoyo para grupos de miembros del parlamento, o para acompañar a Turcos o compañeros SOLDADOs en sus deberes. Por supuesto, como está estipulado en tu contrato, tienes el derecho de rechazar cualquiera de estas misiones."

Cloud permaneció en silencio. Ya sabía de antemano todo esto.

"Puedo ver que encontraste tu uniforme," observó Lazard. Sonaba como si lo aprobara. "¿Te sienta bien?"

Él se encogió de hombros y ajustó el cuello de su traje azul inconscientemente. Cloud se había puesto el uniforme más que nada porque _su_ ropa estaba en una extrema necesidad de un lavado decente, ya que no había usado nada más que eso durante los últimos dos meses y no habían sido lavados desde que se había detenido en el Gold Saucer. Aunque aún portaba su hombrera – las hombreras regulares de ShinRa estaban diseñadas para cuerpos más corpulentos, más tradicionales al tipo de cuerpo de un SOLDADO – esos que tenían gruesos y abultados músculos en sus brazos, exactamente como el Primera Clase que se encontraba de pie ante él.

"Bien. Y en caso de que estuvieras preocupado por las regulaciones, no necesitas preocuparte si portas brazaletes o cualquier otro tipo de equipo," continuó el Director. "Hay variedad en los estilos de lucha dentro de SOLDADO, y es de esperarse que haya cierto grado de personalización. Algunas personas se sienten mejor con la protección extra del casco, y otros se quejan de que limita su campo de visión. Y, por supuesto, nosotros motivamos a los SOLDADOs a mejorar su equipo independientemente, ya que no podemos albergar por nuestra cuenta tantas especialidades."

"¿Estás seguro de que esa no es una forma corporativa de hablar para decir 'No hay dinero para tu lujosa armadura, obtenla por tu cuenta'?" preguntó Angeal, de buen humor.

Lazard sonrió, pero no confirmó ni negó esa declaración. Cloud se preguntó entonces qué habría ocurrido si Lazard hubiera heredado la compañía en lugar de Rufus. Él le recordaba a Reeve – un poco más fresco, más pulido, pero poseyendo la misma tranquilidad de navegar las aguas de la administración, infestadas por tiburones, intentando hacer algún bien mientras se mantenía fuera del baño de sangre.

Sin perder un segundo, el Director suavemente continuó, "Así que, Strife, ¿Cómo estuvo tu alojamiento? ¿Hay alguna queja?"

"No señor," respondió tranquilamente. "Es mucho mejor que cualquier cosa a la que estoy acostumbrado."

"Sí, supongo que así sería," murmuró, después volvió al trabajo, asintiendo hacia las órdenes de pedido en el escritorio. "Tenemos una misión local de rutina para iniciarte, si no tienes ninguna objeción. Un sitio en construcción en el segundo cuadrante del Sector 4 ha sido tomado por una pequeña flota de Arimanes _(Ahrimans, Bat Eye, Veteran). _La construcción no puede continuar hasta que la amenaza haya sido eliminada."

"¿Otra más? Afuera de la ciudad lo entiendo, pero has estado enviando gente a todos los Sectores casi diariamente," comentó Angeal.

"Sí, estas infestaciones de monstruos están convirtiéndose en un problema." Por un momento la suave y neutral expresión desapareció, revelando líneas de preocupación y estrés. "Es por eso que tu ayuda sería muy apreciada."

Cloud tomó la petición y la revisó rápidamente. Era bastante simple. Probablemente le tomaría más tiempo el llegar que el completar la misión en sí. Dándose cuenta de que Lazard estaba esperando una respuesta, dijo, "Lo haré."

"Excelente. Si no tienes más preguntas, no te detendré por más tiempo. Los veré de nuevo, caballeros, más tarde."

Dejaron la Sala de Juntas y se dirigieron hacia el elevador. Cloud presionó el botón del primer piso.

"Le agradas," comentó Angeal.

Moviéndose incómodamente, Cloud respondió, "No he hecho nada para merecerlo."

El SOLDADO Primera Clase se rió. "Creo que una vez que escuchó que vivías en las calles a pesar de tus habilidades, cualquier protesta que pudo haber tenido desapareció. El Director valora a las personas que trabajan duro. Él subió de puestos hasta alcanzar su posición actual, cuando inició en el último peldaño de la empresa."

Eso explicaba porqué su actitud contrastaba tan fuertemente con la del resto de los directivos de ShinRa. Aunque... "Se parece mucho a Rufus, pensé que..."

"No hablamos sobre eso en la oficina," le corrigió Angeal, ligeramente.

Entonces, era un hijo ilegítimo. Eso sería una poderosa influencia en la percepción del Director. ¿Cómo se sentiría el luchar todo el camino hasta obtener el puesto de Director, mientras observas a tu medio hermano más joven obtener, prácticamente regalada, la vicepresidencia?

"Así que, ¿por qué decidiste venir a trabajar a ShinRa? Génesis pensó que no lo harías."

Era una pregunta justa, pero Cloud ya estaba comenzando a cansarse de ella. "No estaba interesado, pero Tseng no me dio muchas opciones."

"¿Cómo es eso?"

Cloud observó el piso, para evitar mirarle a los ojos. "Solo podía o negociar un contrato o pasar mi tiempo en Midgar esquivando balas."

"Dudo que hubiera llegado a tanto." Aunque su voz carecía de convicción.

"Él es un Turco," fue la respuesta del rubio, como si eso lo explicara todo. En cierto modo lo hacía.

Angeal levantó una ceja. "¿Y eso fue suficiente para que dejaras de intentar matar a Sephiroth?"

Cloud observó con más fuerza el piso. ¿Qué acaso _todos_ sabían sobre eso? Había contado con la esperanza de que ShinRa quisiera mantener cualquier atentado casi-exitoso contra la vida de su invencible general en silencio.

Ante su falta de respuesta, Angeal se mostró serio. "¿Por qué estás tan motivado? La mayoría de las personas considerarían que un atentado contra la vida de Sephiroth es un suicidio."

"Yo no soy la mayoría de las personas," respondió cortantemente.

"Eso es lo que veo. Entonces, ¿Qué es por lo que estás luchando?"

Cloud no se sentía cómodo en contestar eso, no cuando hablaba con un hombre muerto caminando. "¿Acaso es importante?"

"Eso es lo más importante sobre ser un SOLDADO."

Cloud le restó importancia, seguro de algún modo que su falta de respuesta decepcionaría al mentor de Zack. Él conocía las respuestas 'correctas', el lema que Angeal había taladrado en la cabeza de Zack, pero esas no eran _sus_ razones. Él nunca había entrado a SOLDADO. "¿Por qué es que tú luchas?"

"Por honor," fue la pronta respuesta. "Y por mi orgullo como un SOLDADO."

¿Qué tanto importaba ese honor y orgullo cuando descubrías que estabas muriendo por culpa de una mega corporación que te había usado como un experimento?

"Veo que también cargas con una espada similar a la Espada Mortal. Para mí, esta espada me fue entregada por mi familia, es un símbolo de nuestro honor, nuestras esperanzas, nuestro orgullo y nuestros sueños. Algún día, bueno..." Se río entre dientes y devolvió su atención hacia Cloud. "Me gustaría conocer tus razones por portar con esa espada. Tengo mucha curiosidad por el hombre que pudo hacer que aquellos dos obstinados idiotas cambiaran tanto."

"No soy nada especial," Murmuró Cloud. "Solo soy un Don Nadie con una carga en su hombro."

El sonido que hacían las puertas del elevador al abrirse finalmente detuvo la incómoda conversación y mantuvieron su atención en llegar al Sector 4. Caminar alrededor, libremente bajo la luz del día, en la placa superior, fue toda una nueva experiencia, ya que Avalancha había operado exclusivamente en los suburbios y durante sus días como cadete, Cloud no había salido mucho. Las calles eran amplias, limpias y modernas, con letreros brillantes avisando lugares de negocios y ordenados departamentos de lujo ocultos en cada cuadra.

Caminar entre los civiles sobre la placa también era una diferente atmósfera. Le tomó un tiempo darse cuenta de la causa. La gente aún les observaba – sus uniformes y armas hacían que fueran notados desde la distancia – pero sus expresiones no eran de miedo, o precavidas o llenas de odio y desconfianza. En su lugar, fueron recibidos con expresiones de admiración, envidia y, en el caso de Angeal, casi adoración. En particular parecía ser un éxito entre las mujeres mayores.

Su oído mejorado le permitía alcanzar a escuchar las conversaciones cercanas sin mucha dificultad y eso hacía que sus oídos ardieran. Afortunadamente, la mayoría de la charla era centrada en Angeal, pero había más que unos cuantos murmullos especulando sobre ese 'nuevo Tercera Clase'. ¡Y pensar que él solía _ser_ uno de esos fans, averiguando y bebiendo cada trozo de chisme sobre Sephiroth y SOLDADO!

Afortunadamente, las multitudes disminuyeron conforme se acercaron al área del Sector 4, aún bajo construcción. Midgar aún estaba creciendo, continuaría creciendo aún más durante años, hasta que Meteoro pusiera un alto abrupto a eso.

Meteoro no ocurriría, se recordó a sí mismo. Él no lo permitiría.

Una extensa área alrededor del sitio de construcción había sido acordonada para evitar que los civiles entraran. Cloud y Angeal brincaron sobre la débil barricada – servía más como una advertencia que como cualquier tipo de seguridad – y se dirigieron al sitio.

Los Arimanes eran visibles mucho antes de que llegaran a su destino – gordas y redondas bestias con escamas colgaban de los andamios, como si fueran gigantescos murciélagos. El edificio en sí no había sido construido más allá de la fase inicial, proveyendo solo una estructura esquelética y la mitad de un techo para hacerlo el refugio ideal para los monstruos voladores.

Cloud observó la escena críticamente, y después sacó sus materias de Trueno y Todos de First Tsurugi, girándolas una contra la otra hasta que estuvieron vinculadas. En este lugar, los arimanes habían escogido un nido muy pobre.

Mantuvo en alto su espada, concentrándose para invocar el hechizo de trueno más poderoso que podía realizar. Los monstruos comenzaron a despertar, sintiendo la actividad de magia en el aire. Unos cuantos abrieron sus alas para iniciar el vuelo.

Eran demasiado lentos. Con un ensordecedor crujido, gruesos y salvajemente arqueados arcos de relámpagos salieron de la materia, electrificando el aire, dirigiéndose a su objetivo. El aire se llenó de chillidos animales a la par que cada trueno giraba, se dividía y lanzaba chispas a través de los andamios.

Ninguno de ellos pudo escapar. El primero chocó contra el suelo como si fuera una roca. Los otros le siguieron en una sucesión rápida, cayendo como las vainas liberadas por un árbol. El olor de carne quemada cubrió sus fosas nasales y luego de treinta segundos o algo así, el sitio de construcción quedó en silencio.

Listo. Se giró de vuelta a su observador.

Angeal le miraba como si él fuera un monstruo. Cloud revisó. Aún no había alas. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó, "¿Hay algún problema?"

Reaccionando, el Primera Clase respondió, "No hay ninguno. Buen trabajo. Volvamos."

¿Qué había sido eso? Cloud lanzó otra mirada de vuelta a la pila de cuerpos conforme se alejaban del sitio de construcción. "Aún no han regresado a la Corriente Vital."

"¿Conoces sobre la Corriente Vital?" Preguntó Angeal. "...Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Toma un poco más de tiempo en Midgar que en otros lugares. Lo hiciste limpiamente y sin daños colaterales – si aún están aquí en la mañana, el grupo de la constructora podrá encargarse de eso."

Ligeramente perturbado por otro ejemplo de cómo la extracción de mako de ShinRa afectaba al ciclo, Cloud lo siguió en silencio.

De vuelta en ShinRa, Lazard había lucido impresionado por su pronto regreso; inicialmente había asumido que aún no se habían marchado. Rebuscó en su escritorio y encontró otra misión para ellos – esta vez por las puertas del Sector 6 – y Cloud la completó igual de rápidamente, deshaciéndose del nido de mandrágoras en muy corto tiempo. No le importaban este tipo de trabajos e hizo una nota mental para simplemente pedirle al Director una lista de este tipo de misiones la próxima vez, así no tendrían que estar regresando a los cuarteles generales por cada asignación. No era particularmente un reto, pero bueno, probablemente le estaban dando las misiones fáciles, considerando que él era técnica y supuestamente un novato Tercera Clase.

Cuando regresaron de nuevo, Angeal le impidió que pidiera una tercera misión. "Es tu primer día. Tómatelo con calma," le aconsejó.

Cloud frunció el ceño. "No estoy cansado."

El Primera Clase sonrió. "Eso puedo verlo, pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Por qué no tomas esta oportunidad para establecerte mejor, hacer algo de entrenamiento, conocer a tus compañeros SOLDADOs?"

Viéndolo de ese modo, Cloud supuso que podría pasar por el Cuarto de Entrenamiento para buscar a Hojou. Y necesitaba también ir bajo la placa en algún momento para hablar con Aerith en privado, para ver si ella podía encontrar algún modo para curar a Angeal. "¿Cuándo me reporto entonces?"

"¿La compañía ya te dio un PHS?"

Él negó con la cabeza y sacó el suyo. "Yo ya tengo uno."

"¿Me lo permites un segundo?" Cloud le lanzó el teléfono y Angeal lo giró entre sus manos por unos momentos.

"Escuché que estabas viviendo en los suburbios. ¿Cómo es que alguien de tu posición pudo conseguir un modelo como este?" La sospecha invadía su tono de voz.

"Solía tener un servicio de entregas. Necesitaba un buen PHS," fue su simple respuesta.

"Con que un servicio de entregas, ¿eh?" Angeal abrió el teléfono al lado del suyo propio, presionando los botones. Viéndolos uno al lado de otro, su modelo sí lucía sorprendentemente más pequeño y delgado. No había pensado que la tecnología en los PHS brincaría tan drásticamente con el paso del tiempo. "¿Por qué lo dejaste?"

"Mi motocicleta fue destruida por un Zolom de Midgar." O al menos, eso es lo que probablemente habría pasado, si no hubiera sido lanzado en catapulta al pasado.

Angeal levantó una ceja. "Auch. ¿Y aún sigues con vida?"

Cloud se encogió de hombros, evitando el contacto visual. Decir nada más sería caer muy dentro de la mentira.

"Supongo que eso fue afortunado para nosotros." Jugueteó con el teléfono un poco más, y después se lo lanzó de vuelta. Cloud lo atrapó con una mano. "Envié tu número a Lazard – revisa tu PHS para ver si tienes algún correo antes de irte a dormir esta noche, él te dará o una hora para ir y presentarte en la Sala de Juntas o una misión, directamente."

Asintió para demostrar que había entendido, guardando el PHS de vuelta en la seguridad de su bolsillo. Por un momento, observó al SOLDADO frente a él. No había ninguna señal obvia de la degradación en lo absoluto.

Génesis había enfurecido contra su destino. Angeal se había ido lo más tranquilamente posible. Ambos eran fallidos experimentos, lanzados lejos por ShinRa. Igual que él.

"Estoy cansado de luchar, pero no parezco ser capaz de detenerme," murmuró Cloud.

Le tomó un momento al SOLDADO Primera Clase antes de que la expresión de su rostro mostrara que comprendía. "¿Respondes a la pregunta que te hice antes?"

Cloud no contestó – no había tenido intención de hablar en voz alta en primer lugar. "Lo lamento. Te veo después." Se alejó de la habitación, con la puerta deslizándose hasta cerrarse tras él.

Angeal continuó observándola largo rato luego de que él se fue, con un ceño fruncido, pensativo, en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Para su tercer día de trabajar para ShinRa – un pensamiento que aún hacía que su cabeza girara – Zack había averiguado que él podía normalmente encontrar a Cloud en las proximidades del Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Y por que Zack sabía, Kunsel sabía, y antes de que Cloud lo supiera, se encontró dándole al par de Segunda Clase entrenamiento con materias.<p>

No importaba que técnicamente ambos le superaran en rango.

"Esa es una increíble barrera," Observó Kunsel, incluso mientras lanzaba otro hechizo de hielo al maniquí que usaban para entrenar. Solo unos cuantos fragmentos de aire helado golpearon en realidad al objetivo, protegido como estaba por una brillante pared de magia. El maniquí pudo haber sido destruido en solo un par de hechizos de lo contrario. "Ha recibido ya, ¿cuántos?, ¿unos veinte hechizos ya? Y no luce como si se hubiera debilitado en lo absoluto."

Cloud hizo un sonido sin comentarios en respuesta.

Trueno golpeó la barrera, convirtiéndose en chispas inofensivas. Zack solo tenía un Cura consigo, así que había tomado prestadas algunas de las materias de Cloud. "¡Esto es sorprendente! La materia en nivel maestro definitivamente es otra cosa." Frunció el ceño. "Aunque aún no puedo invocar tan rápido como tú."

"Toma mucha práctica y debes familiarizarte con ella. Es por eso que es mejor usar una materia que hayas llevado a nivel maestro por tu cuenta." Explicó Cloud. Se sentía extraño, enseñar a otras personas las cosas que él había llegado a dar por sentado.

Kunsel sonrió. "Por suerte para nosotros, podemos tomar unos cuantos atajos gracias a tu experiencia. Creo que he reducido mi tiempo de invocación por un tercio ya. Oye Zack, ¡tal vez yo te gane y me convierta en Primera Clase antes que tú!"

Zack se carcajeó. "¡Vas a tener que trabajar muy duro para mantener el paso! ¡Cloud me va entrenar en combate con espada más tarde!"

Cloud no recordaba haber aceptado hacer tal cosa.

"¡Eso no es justo, Zack! ¡Eso es doble inmersión! Ya tienes al Comandante Hewley como mentor." Kunsel lanzó otro hechizo hielo al maniquí. Una ligera capa de polvo congelado cubrió su parte frontal esta vez. La barrera necesitaría ser renovada pronto.

"¡Tú eres muy lento, Kunsel!" Respondió Zack. Su siguiente hechizo de trueno rompió la barrera. Cloud se movió indicándoles que se detuvieran y rápidamente la invocó de vuelta.

El otro Segunda Clase no reaccionó a la burla, dirigiendo su atención de vuelta a su reacio tutor. "Me lo he estado preguntando, Cloud - ¿es esa una materia de Barrera o de Muro la que estás usando?"

Esa era una pregunta extraña, "Barrera. El hechizo es Muro."

"Oh. No sabía que podías invocar diferentes hechizos con materias de nivel maestro. Pensé que solo cambiaba el nivel."

Cloud extendió su mano para pedir la materia de Kunsel y el Segunda Clase se la entregó sin pensarlo. La giró sobre su palma por un minuto, dándose una idea de qué tipo de potencial mágico tenía. Solo era Hielo de medio nivel, pero el brillo indicaba que faltaba poco para que esa materia alcanzara el nivel maestro. Eso era muy extraño, no podía sentir ningún hechizo de los niveles anteriores tampoco. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó, "¿Dónde obtuviste esta materia?"

"Es de parte de ShinRa. Obtienes una materia a tu elección cada vez que eres promovido de clase."

Entonces eso tenía sentido. La devolvió y removió su materia Restauración. "Es materia manufacturada. Esta fue formada naturalmente. Pruébala y siente la diferencia."

Kunsel tomó la materia de nivel maestro y repitió el gesto de Cloud. La sorpresa cubrió su rostro – o al menos, eso parecía en la parte de su rostro que era visible bajo su casco. "Oh. ¿Así que encontraste todas estas en el campo abierto?"

Cloud asintió, devolviendo la materia Restauración a su espada. "Las fuentes de mako son un buen lugar para encontrarlas. Las minas, las cuevas. Algunas veces las personas las tienen también como reliquias familiares."

"Debes viajar mucho entonces. Creo que nunca antes me había encontrado con una materia formada naturalmente." Kunsel inspeccionó la materia incrustada en First Tsurugi con un interés renovado. "Nunca he visto esta."

"Todos. Me permite marcar como objetivo a todos los enemigos visibles con un solo hechizo." Si recordaba correctamente, ShinRa nunca había sido capaz de manufacturarla, por lo cual su precio era muy elevado. Sin embargo, lo que habían logrado crear eran unas materias de alto nivel con efectos en un área determinada. No sabía cómo. Solo porque era un experto en_ usar_ materia no significaba que lo supiera todo sobre ellas.

Zack se le unió, sacando una materia cercana a la base de la espada y girando la fría esfera de color verde en sus manos. "¿Cuál es esta?" Apuntó con ella al maniquí, experimentalmente.

Cloud se la arrebató de los dedos, dejando al Segunda Clase parpadeando en confusión. Dejó salir otro suspiro quebrado. Simplemente uno no debía _usar_ a Cometa en un área con construcciones. "Esta no."

Regresando su atención al maniquí, Kunsel comentó, "Zack nunca prestó atención en las clases teóricas. Debe haberse perdido la clase sobre seguridad de materias."

El Zack en sus recuerdos no había sido una persona del tipo ignorante en el uso de su materia, pero bueno, era más sencillo si recibías toda tu materia ya etiquetada. Cloud había aprendido todo sobre materia del modo difícil. Eso significaba encontrar un grande campo vacío en algún lugar y probar cualquier materia verde con la cual no estuvieran familiarizados.

"¡Lo lamento!" Zack no sonaba arrepentido en lo absoluto. "Pero en serio, ¿qué es?"

"Cometa."

Otro hechizo de hielo se disolvió contra la barrera y Kunsel dejó escapar un silbido. "Eso es algo de serio poder. ¿Estás planeando encargarte de alguna armada pronto?"

Cloud deliberadamente colocó la materia dentro de su bolsillo. "Es fácil ser asediado por los monstruos cuando estás viajando solo por las planicies."

Kunsel negó con la cabeza. "De ninguna manera deberías ser un Tercera Clase. Ni siquiera los Segunda Clase van de viaje fuera de los caminos principales sin alguien que los cubra en estos días. Los monstruos últimamente se han vuelto locos."

"¡Lo se!" Exclamó Zack. "Parece que cada día estoy afuera de los límites de la ciudad, eliminando a los monstruos. ¡Algunos de ellos incluso han logrado ingresar a los suburbios! Es un trabajo de tiempo completo mantener segura a Midgar, sin mencionar ningún otro lugar."

"Escuché que el departamento de armas está desarrollando unos robots poderosos para encargarse de eso," añadió el otro Segunda Clase. Kunsel, descubrió rápidamente Cloud, era un chismoso dedicado. Podía citar todos los rumores de la compañía, podía decirte sobre cualquiera que valiera la pena saber en ShinRa, y siempre sabía las grandes noticias antes de que salieran. Si no fuera por la manera en que luchaba, Cloud pudo haberlo confundido como un Turco disfrazado.

"De ningún modo, hombre," le desmintió Zack. "Tuve una misión el mes pasado para ir a destruir a un grupo de esos, que se había salido de control. Se supone que se encarguen de los trabajos simples por nosotros, ¡pero todo lo que hacen es darnos más trabajo!"

Kunsel sonrió maliciosamente. "Pronto no tendremos que ir a cazar ningún monstruo más, solo tendremos que ir a encargarnos de las máquinas rotas de Scarlett."

Cloud ahogó una risa, pero Zack aún así le escuchó y le hizo un gesto con su rostro.

La puerta del Cuarto de Entrenamiento eligió ese momento para abrirse.

La risa se atoró en su garganta.

Sabía quien era sin siquiera tener la necesidad de darse la vuelta.

"_Strife_. He estado buscándote. Así que aquí es donde te has estado ocultando."

Su cuerpo entero se tensó, con sus dedos apretándose fuertemente contra la empuñadura de First Tsurugi.

Encontrarse a Sephiroth era inevitable, pero Cloud había esperado que el sitio donde se ocultaba le diera al menos unos días mas para hacerse a la idea de caminar entre los fantasmas de su pasado. Aún se sentía algo nervioso luego de haber pasado junto a su antiguo sargento, de sus días de cadete, en el pasillo y el hombre _le había saludado_.

Sephiroth ingresó a la habitación, Kunsel y Zack se enderezaron en un rápido saludo. Observó la escena en una larga y deliberadamente lenta mirada. "¿Práctica de materia?"

"¡Sí, Señor! ¡Strife fue lo suficientemente bueno para acceder a ser nuestro tutor!"

"Descansen, SOLDADOs." Cloud se giró, no queriendo ver el rostro que le había arrebatado lo más preciado para él, pero no permitiendo dejar su espalda expuesta hacia el General por un momento más. Desconcertantemente, la mirada verde similar a la de un gato se mantenía fija exclusivamente en él. "No estoy aquí en asuntos _oficiales_."

"¿Entonces por qué _estás _aquí?" Preguntó tranquilamente Cloud.

"¿Necesitas preguntar?" acentuó Sephiroth. "¿Acaso ya has olvidado tus palabras dichas antes de partir desde la última vez que nos vimos?"

Sus dedos ardían por sacar su espada, pero tenía que recordar el plan y no dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran otra vez. Solo que era más difícil de lo que había esperado. Su enemigo mortal se encontraba de pie ante él. Luchaba contra su propio instinto para mantenerse tranquilo. "Está en contra de mi contrato."

"Entonces, ¿para qué venir a ShinRa?" Presionó Sephiroth, adentrándose cada vez más al Cuarto de Entrenamiento. El rubio apenas y fue capaz de resistir la necesidad de dar un paso hacia atrás, muy consciente de la audiencia que eran el par de Segunda Clase que les observaban con ojos atónitos.

Cloud no respondió la pregunta, en su lugar tensó sus hombros y preguntó de nuevo, "¿Porqué estás _tú_ aquí?" Sephiroth parecía estar buscando una pelea, pero eso no estaría bien – él debería saber, tan bien como Cloud lo sabía, que cualquier pelea terminaría resultando con excesivos daños colaterales.

"Para descubrir el por qué, por supuesto," vino la especie de respuesta. "No tuvimos la oportunidad de discutir propiamente sobre el asunto la última vez que nos vimos."

La ira – potente e irracional – burbujeó dentro de él. _¿Discutir?_ "Yo no tengo nada que decirte." ¿Pretendía reducir las vidas que él había tomado, los estragos que había creado, la amenaza al planeta que él representaba, a una simple _discusión_?

Una pequeña y traicionera voz dentro de él susurró que por supuesto Sephiroth no podría saber qué tan _insultantes _eran sus palabras, no cuando aún no había hecho estas cosas, pero la aplastó despiadadamente.

"¿Oh? Así que entonces no tienes ninguna razón por la cual luchar." El silencio creció entre ellos, antes de que Sephiroth sugiriera, "¿Debería proveerte de una?"

La velada amenaza funcionó. Cloud podía _sentir_ el mako en sus ojos quemando ante la ráfaga de adrenalina que surgió cuando su autocontrol se partió en pedazos. "¡No te lo permitiré!" First Tsurugi brilló a través del aire, encontrándose con el brillante acero de Masamune con un sonido que estremecía hasta los huesos. El placer iluminó la expresión de su oponente y Sephiroth dio un paso adelante, empujándolo con una sencilla fuerza. Su espada dejó un camino de chispas cuando su punta rozó el acero del piso reforzado del Cuarto de Entrenamiento.

Zack y Kunsel se encontraban arraigados en una esquina del otro lado de la habitación, con sus bocas abiertas a más no poder. Era peligroso. _"Permíteme el placer de arrebatártelo." _Cloud lanzó el hechizo de Muro más poderoso que pudo realizar sobre ellos, girando de vuelta justo a tiempo para detener el siguiente ataque de Masamune. El piso se estremeció bajo sus pies.

"Dime, Strife," se burló Sephiroth, "¿Dónde encontraste esta fuerza? La fuerza de un SOLDADO Primera Clase."

"¡No voy a decírtelo!" Las palabras salieron con mucha facilidad de su boca, una burla de una batalla que aún no ocurría.

Intercambiaron una frenética serie de ataques, sus choques haciendo eco fuertemente contra las paredes metálicas. Vio una entrada y se dirigió hacia ella, pero Sephiroth se giró con una gracia sutil, como si lo hubiera esperado. Cloud giró su cabeza de lado, apenas evadiendo que Masamune le apuñalara y se lanzó hacia atrás, fuera del rango antes de que la espada pudiera derribarlo.

"¡Oigan, deténganse!"

La voz de Zack resonó a través del Cuarto de Entrenamiento y por un segundo Cloud esperó ver una señal de la Corriente Vital, con su amigo ofreciéndole esperanza cuando parecía que todo estaba perdido. En su lugar, Zack se enfrentó a Sephiroth, con su arma parcialmente desenvainada, indiferente a la espada que se encontraba a tan solo un palmo de distancia de su cuello. Cloud casi se lanzó hacia él, pero el agarre en su hombro y la visión de un casco – Kunsel – le detuvieron justo a tiempo.

_El plan_. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_? No podía matar a Sephiroth aún. No hasta que se hubiera encargado de Hojou y Jenova. Le había prometido eso a Vincent, al menos.

Por un momento, la habitación se encontraba preparada para caer al borde del filo de la espada, la tensión se expandía por todos lados, lista para convertirse en una batalla de nuevo ante cualquier movimiento en falso de un músculo.

El momento pasó, y Cloud se compuso, forzando los recuerdos llenos de sangre a marcharse al fondo de su mente, donde pertenecían. Bajó su espada y con una última mirada llena de resentimiento hacia Sephiroth, salió con prisa del Cuarto de Entrenamiento.

"¿De nuevo escapas?" se burló Sephiroth.

"Oiga, basta, señor," protestó Zack. Dijo algo más, pero para entonces la puerta se había deslizado hasta cerrarse tras él y Cloud caminó lejos del rango auditivo, sus dedos agarrando fuertemente la tela de su uniforme.

Algunas veces imaginaba que aún podía sentir la presión de Masamune en su pecho.

Esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que había pensado.


	15. Capítulo 15

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Comienzo a tener ganas de hacer un fanfic hecho por mí de Final Fantasy xDDD pero el campo está ya tan explotado y no me gusta el yaoi, pero adoro escribir sobre Zack y Cloud como hermandad y... jajajajaja mi cabeza es un lío, debo centrarme en terminar esto y continuar escribiendo mis fanfics de Inuyasha xDU en fin, no los distraigo más, mil gracias por sus mensajes, sus alertas y leídas =D cualquier comentario al respecto de cómo traduzco, cómo mejorar, nombres errados y demás es bien recibido ;P jejeje =3 ¡gracias!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Este episodio está un tanto cargado de conversaciones, pero es un terreno que hay que cubrir necesariamente para futuros episodios.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 15**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"Ha pasado una semana desde que Strife se unió a la Corporación ShinRa," comenzó Tseng. "Gracias a todos por haber hecho tiempo hoy para dar su opinión personal."<p>

Un resoplido de parte de Génesis informó a todos la opinión que tenía el Comandante hacia _ese_ sentido en particular de la frase. Tseng se mantuvo profesional, hojeando su carpeta, observando a cada miembro de la habitación cuidadosamente. Sephiroth golpeaba el lado de su codo, el único signo que mostraba de su impaciencia. Angeal se cruzó de brazos.

Lazard rompió el silencio. "¿Dónde deberíamos comenzar?"

Para sorpresa del Turco, Sephiroth fue el primero en hablar. "Me crucé con él-" Tseng sabía que esa era una mentira, ya que había revisado las cámaras de seguridad del Cuarto de Entrenamiento. "-y no intentó asesinarme al momento de verme."

"Por supuesto que no," contestó Lazard. "Firmó un contrato al respecto."

"_Yo_ estoy sorprendido de que accediera," Reflexionó Génesis, como si hablara para sí mismo.

Angeal se encogió de hombros. "Tseng tenía razón. Debe haber cambiado de parecer." Aunque el fornido Primera Clase lucía preocupado por algo. Tseng hizo una nota mental para continuar con eso después.

En cuanto a Sephiroth, su expresión indicaba que él no pensaba que Strife hubiera cambiado de parecer, en lo absoluto. Después de haber presenciado el video de su encuentro en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento, Tseng se vio inclinado a estar de acuerdo. Él se estaba reprimiendo en una tensa cuerda preparada para reventar ante la menor provocación. Lo cual hacía que fuera aún más confuso el por qué había accedido a trabajar para ShinRa a final de cuentas. Debía haber sabido que tal acción directamente iría en contradicción con sus deseos. El Turco no creía en verdad que su charla de reclutamiento hubiera sido _tan_ convincente. ¿A qué estaba jugando?

Era el trabajo de Tseng el averiguarlo.

"Dejando de lado ese tema, tras contratarlo he descubierto que tiene una aversión hacia los científicos y doctores," declaró Tseng. "Clama haber sufrido de envenenamiento por mako, y puede que eso sea cierto, pero su renuencia a asistir siquiera a los exámenes físicos estándares sugieren que alguien pudo haber experimentado en él en el pasado." Génesis observó la mesa. Era entendible. Los Turcos tenían un conocimiento extra-oficial sobre el Proyecto G. "Esto aún no ha sido verificado, pero mientras tanto es un pequeño detalle que podemos agregar a su perfil psicológico. ¿Alguien se ha encontrado con algo sospechoso?"

Angeal se movió sobre su asiento, luciendo indeciso. Cuando todos dirigieron su atención hacia él, suspiró y admitió, "Eché una mirada a su lista de contactos de su PHS. Era... perturbadora."

"¿Perturbadora?" Preguntó Tseng.

"Aquí tienes, escribí todos los nombres que pude recordar." Angeal empujó una libreta a través de la mesa hacia él. El Turco la levantó y la escaneó, sus cejas se levantaron. Esto era interesante.

"Adelante, entonces." Apuró Génesis, obviamente picado por la curiosidad.

"Tifa, Barret, Cid, Vincent, Yuffie, Shelke, Reeve..." Su voz se cortó, dudosa.

"¿Reeve? ¿Te refieres a Reeve Tuesti? ¿El Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano?" Preguntó Sephiroth.

"Yuffie también es de interés," murmuró Tseng. "Estos son solo los nombres de pila, así que podría ser una coincidencia, pero Lord Godo tiene una hija llamada Yuffie." ¿Acaso hizo contacto con ella en Wutai? Aunque la Princesa solo era una niña. Ella no podía servir de nada en una conspiración, a menos que se tratara de un rescate.

"Estás olvidando la parte más importante," interrumpió Angeal. "_Tú_ estás ahí, Tseng."

"Al igual que otros dos Turcos," coincidió. Su propio nombre no le molestaba – había dejado información de contacto con Strife cuando lo había contratado – pero la presencia de Reno y Rude en la lista no pedía ser sencillamente explicada de ningún modo. "Y también hay un 'ShinRa', pero sin ver el número en sí, no puedo estar seguro si eso se refiere a un individuo o a la compañía. ¿Estos eran todos los nombres, Angeal?"

"No eran ni la mitad," admitió con una sonrisa. "No pude observarlo por mucho tiempo sin que él comenzara a sospechar."

"Estoy sorprendido de que siquiera pensaras en hacer algo tan bajo," comentó Génesis.

Angeal le restó importancia. "Fue una especie de accidente. No estaba familiarizado con el modelo y cuando vi el primer par de nombres, bueno..." Hizo una señal hacia la libreta. "Tal vez no significa nada. Aparentemente solía tener un servicio de entregas. Podrían simplemente ser clientes."

"¿Un servicio de entregas?" Lazard sonó ligeramente impresionado y Tseng recordó la admiración que el Director tenía hacia los empresarios. Parecía ser que sus reservas respecto a Strife habían sido desbaratadas durante la última semana. Eso era inesperado, considerando que él había sido originalmente quien se opusiera más fuertemente en el tema de su reclutamiento.

El Turco guardó la mención de un servicio de entregas en el fondo de su mente para investigarlo – aunque ese tipo de operaciones hechas por un solo hombre eran notoriamente difíciles de rastrear. "En algún momento deberé darle una mirada más de cerca a su PHS." Guardó la lista de nombres en su bolsillo. "En otros asuntos, Angeal, has estado observándolo en sus misiones, ¿verdad? ¿Qué otras impresiones tienes para compartir?"

El fuerte Primera Clase se cruzó de brazos. "Yo digo que lo promuevan a Segunda Clase."

"¿Tan pronto?"

"Sabes que él ya es del mismo nivel que un Primera Clase – de otro modo no habrías puesto tanto esfuerzo en contratarlo."

"Las habilidades superiores de combate no son lo único que hacen a un Segunda Clase. Hay un número de talentosos Tercera Clase que no han sido promovidos simplemente porque son propensos a causar daños colaterales o porque carecen de disciplina," señaló Lazard.

"Strife no es tan temerario. Tú has hablado con él, Lazard, lo sabes. Solo lo he acompañado en la mitad de sus misiones, pero siempre las completa en un tiempo record y sin causar ningún alboroto. Se encargó de eliminar a más de tres docenas de Miradas Mortales (Death Gazes) de un búnker en menos de media hora y lucía _aburrido_ por hacer eso. Dejen de hacerlo perder su tiempo en el trabajo sucio."

Lazard dedicó un momento considerando eso, después cedió. "Hagamos un compromiso. Le daré misiones de Segunda Clase y si aún así, luego de una semana cumpliéndolas, mantiene el ritmo, lo promoveré."

Tseng asintió en acuerdo. La posición de Strife en la compañía significaba poco para los Turcos – ellos estaban más interesados en mantenerlo en la nómina y así resolver sus misterios. Al Presidente solo le importaba que fuera leal y no hiciera daño a ShinRa. Además de ese único incidente con Sephiroth, Strife había sido un modelo de SOLDADO hasta ahora. El asunto de los contactos en su teléfono le alarmaba, pero había aprendido que la conspiración no necesariamente acechaba en _cada_ esquina de la compañía. A veces, en realidad había explicaciones ordinarias.

"A menos de que alguien más tenga algo que añadir, haremos esto corto y terminaremos aquí. Se que todos tienen un horario muy ocupado. Si cualquier otra cosa de interés o preocupación aparece, por favor contáctenme inmediatamente."

Lazard se marchó primero – sin duda ansioso de hacer frente a su nada despreciable pila de trámites antes de la reunión de la junta esa tarde. Angeal y Génesis se dirigieron hacia el pasillo iluminado, con un silencio pesado entre ellos.

"Y General Sephiroth," la voz de Tseng hizo eco a través de la sala de juntas, justo antes de que el hombre de cabello plateado llegara a la puerta. "En el futuro, la compañía preferiría que evitara provocar a Strife. Él está haciendo lo mejor que puede para mantener su parte del contrato, pero nos gustaría evitar ponerlo a prueba."

Sephiroth se detuvo y el Turco se preparó para recibir una respuesta, pero el SOLDADO solo inclinó su cabeza ligeramente dando a entender que había comprendido y desapareció de la habitación con un crujido de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

Tseng dejó salir un suspiro y esperó que el General no tomara su advertencia tan a pecho. Comprendía que Strife representaba un misterio que naturalmente uno quería averiguar, pero deseaba que pudiera dejárselo a los Turcos. Las investigaciones de este tipo tenían que ser echas con fineza – de otro modo solían tender a explotar en tu cara. Y en el caso de alguien tan poderoso y lleno de pólvora como Strife, posiblemente se llevaría de encuentro a la mitad de la compañía en el proceso.

No le pagaban lo suficiente por esto.

* * *

><p>Cloud se mostró sospechoso ante la falta de represalias debido a su altercado con Sephiroth, pero conforme los días pasaron y nada ocurrió, lentamente comenzó a relajarse. Al menos tanto como podía relajarse cuando se encontraba rodeado por los fantasmas del pasado.<p>

"¿Lo ves? Te dije que no habría ningún problema. Ni Zack ni yo lo reportamos y ¿por qué habría de haberlo hecho el General?" Le aseguró Kunsel, lanzándole una bebida de la máquina expendedora. Cloud la atrapó y la abrió, comenzando luego a beber la burbujeante soda, lentamente.

Kunsel parecía haberlo adoptado como una especie de mentor, lo que era una experiencia interesante. En realidad Cloud nunca había _entrenado_ a nadie antes, y no pensaba que fuera muy bueno para eso pero el Segunda Clase seguía apareciendo y engatusándolo para que le diera sesiones de práctica – primero materia y, luego de presenciar su breve pelea con Sephiroth, también espadas.

Buscando un cambio en el tema, Cloud dijo, "Tú no pareces ir nunca a misiones." Apretó sus manos contra la lata a medio beber, frunciendo ante la condensación empapando sus dedos. Tal vez debería intercambiar los guantes del uniforme por los suyos propios de color negro.

"Solo voy cada tres o cuatro días," asintió Kunsel. "Y usualmente solo recibo misiones locales. El Director me colocó en organizar exámenes y supervisar las clases de los cadetes." Le restó importancia al asunto.

Eso explicaba por qué el Segunda Clase siempre parecía estar en los alrededores por las tardes. "¿No te importa?" El trabajo sería sencillo, pero eso también significaba que las oportunidades de convertirse en Primera Clase eran muy distantes. Demasiado distantes.

Como si le leyera la mente, respondió, "No todos pueden convertirse en Primera Clase, lo sabes. Es solo para lo mejor de lo mejor."

Cloud no estaba del todo de acuerdo con eso. Gastó un momento ordenando sus pensamientos, luego murmuró, "Pienso que tienes lo que se necesita. Eres bueno con la materia." Y él luchaba inteligentemente, lo que lo diferenciaba de la mayoría de los SOLDADO de Segunda y Tercera Clase.

Kunsel sonrió de lado. "Escucharte decir eso levanta mis esperanzas. Voy a seguir trabajando en eso. ¿Crees que podrías seguirme enseñando cuando seas un Segunda Clase?"

"Lo dices como si eso fuera un hecho."

El Segunda Clase bebió lo último de su soda y la lanzó hacia el bote de basura que se encontraba frente a él. La lata se desplomó tras el impacto y sacudió en la basura una colección de latas similarmente aplastadas. "Zack y yo tenemos una apuesta. Él dice que serás promovido para el final de esta semana – Yo te doy dos."

"¿No es eso demasiado pronto para ser promovido a Segunda Clase?" Preguntó Cloud. Él solo había sido un Tercera Clase durante menos de dos semanas.

"Normalmente yo diría que sí. Pero nadie se resentirá contigo por eso," le aseguró Kunsel. "Lo que se escucha hablar de ti, menciona lo bueno que eres. Todos saben que ya estás haciendo misiones de nivel de Segunda Clase."

Cloud frunció el ceño. "¿Todos?"

Kunsel señaló con su cabeza hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Zack. El saltarín SOLDADO de cabello negro estaba ondeando sus brazos en el aire entusiastamente mientras hablaba con un compañero de Segunda Clase – Probablemente Luxiere, pero el casco hacía que fuera difícil decirlo con seguridad. Cloud no tenía una buena memoria para los nombres y rostros. "Ah, claro."

Se quedaron en un confortable silencio mientras Cloud se dedicaba a su bebida. No tenía ninguna misión por el resto del día y Hojou no se encontraba en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento cuando había revisado antes, así que no había ninguna prisa por ir a ninguna parte. Pasar el tiempo con Kunsel hacía que el tiempo se fuera con gran facilidad. Además de un par de borrosos recuerdos de la memoria de Zack, Cloud nunca lo había conocido antes, así que sus interacciones eran felizmente libres de cualquier carga o remordimiento emocional.

Eventualmente, Zack los distinguió y fue con ellos. "¡Cloud! ¡Kunsel! ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, muchachos?"

"Acabamos de terminar otra sesión de materia. Mira esto." Kunsel mantuvo en alto su materia de Hielo, ahora de nivel maestro. Cloud hizo una nota mental de encontrarle una nueva para iniciarla – una natural, esta vez. Podía recordar un lugar en los suburbios que las vendía, aunque era un negocio pobre porque muchas personas no conocían la diferencia entre la materia manufacturada y la formada naturalmente.

"¿Qué? ¿Estuvieron entrenando sin mí?" Zack hizo una mirada de dolor simulado.

"¡Zack!" Una voz familiar hizo eco en el pasillo. Angeal, "Si tienes tiempo para estar charlando, ¡tienes tiempo para ir a entrenar!"

Zack hizo una mueca cuando su mentor se les unió. "¡Sí _iba_ a ir a entrenar! Justo estábamos a punto de luchar entre nosotros, ¿verdad muchachos?" Su expresión lucía un poco desesperada.

"Oye, tú ya tienes un mentor, Zack, deja de acaparar al mío," reclamó Kunsel.

"Strife, ¿estás robando a mi estudiante?" Preguntó Angeal, en broma.

"No señor," respondió rápidamente. "Deberías ir a tu entrenamiento, Zack."

"¡Pero Cloooooooud!" Gimoteó Zack, arrastrando la voz. "¡No tienes idea! ¡Angeal es _malvado_!"

"Espera – ¿_tú eres_ Cloud?" Interrumpió Angeal.

Confundido, Cloud solo asintió.

"Es su primer nombre," explicó Kunsel.

Angeal negó, sorprendido, con la cabeza. "No ha dejado de hablar y hablar sobre un sujeto llamado Cloud desde hace semanas. No me había percatado de que eras _tú_."

Y con toda razón – él había estado evitando usar su nombre completo, por la pequeña oportunidad de que alguien se encontrara con su 'sobrino' en Nibelheim y pensara algo extraño. La historia que había usado con Bradley no duraría si se investigaba. No había ayudado en nada el que le hubiera dado a Zack su nombre sin pensarlo.

"Eso me recuerda, tenemos una misión a larga distancia de aquí el día de mañana – el helicóptero se marchará a las 0800 horas. Revisa tu correo para los detalles." Le informó Angeal. Cloud asintió para demostrar que comprendía y Angeal detuvo a Zack por la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando él intentó escapar. "Vamos, idiota, no te librarás de esta tan fácilmente."

Cloud los observó marcharse, un poco confundido. "¿Acaso Zack hizo algo malo?" Él pensaba que a Zack le _gustaba_ entrenar. Ciertamente los molestaba mucho a ambos al respecto.

Kunsel se rió. "Naah. Él siempre intenta zafarse de la práctica. Si no fuera por Angeal, su entrenamiento no sería nada más que sentadillas."

* * *

><p>Génesis, Angeal y Sephiroth tenían una larga tradición establecida de que los fines de semana, y procurando que ninguno de ellos se encontrara en una misión, se reunirían en la oficina de Sephiroth al atardecer y disfrutarían de unas bebidas sociales. El alcohol tenía muy pequeño efecto en ellos, por supuesto – el mako lo eliminaba con la misma eficiencia que reservaba para la mayoría de los venenos – pero servía como una oportunidad para platicar y ponerse al día entre ellos. Últimamente, el propósito de esa reunión se había convertido en algo nada más que para discutir sobre el nuevo e inusual SOLDADO que se encontraba entre ellos.<p>

"Hoy descubrí algo interesante," comenzó Angeal. Debió haber sido algo bueno, porque se tomó su tiempo en tomar su bebida, elevando el suspenso.

Funcionó. Sephiroth se enderezó en su asiento hacia el frente y Génesis no hizo ningún esfuerzo por guardar su interés. "¿Ah sí?"

"Su nombre completo. Cloud Strife."

Hubo una pausa mientras las palabras eran digeridas, entonces Génesis resopló. "¿Cloud? ¿Su nombre es _Cloud_?" _(N/T: Cloud Strife en español literalmente es Nube Conflicto (o Lucha o Peleas) Por eso es la reacción de Génesis de que cómo alguien apellidado "Conflicto" tenga de nombre "Nube")_

"Cloud Strife," murmuró Sephiroth, probando las palabras en su lengua. "Me pregunto por qué es que puso mucho esfuerzo en ocultar su primer nombre."

"Ya he revisado las bases de datos del personal – tampoco hay ningún resultado para 'Cloud', así que no es eso." Le restó importancia Angeal. "También se lo hice saber a Tseng, pero él probablemente ya lo sabía, ya que aparentemente casi todos los demás en SOLDADO le llaman Cloud, gracias a Zack."

"_Infinito en misterio es el regalo de la diosa."_

"Sí, bueno, yo no disfruto los misterios del mismo modo que tú pareces hacerlo."

En realidad, Sephiroth no disfrutaba los misterios en lo absoluto – era por eso que estaba tan determinado a desenredar el misterio que representaba Cloud. Sí, el nombre le quedaba bien, decidió. Cloud Strife. Como una incontrolable tempestad, una fuerza de destrucción que no podías predecir y si intentabas agarrarla, se escaparía por entre tus dedos. _(N/T: De nuevo, haciendo referencia al significado literal de su nombre)_

"Estoy sorprendido de que aún te sientas de esa manera. Has estado persiguiéndolo como si fueras su sombra las últimas dos semanas," comentó el General y se mostró molesto. Él no había visto esa cabeza rubia y llena de cabello de erizo desde aquella lucha abortada en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Después de que esperara tanto para que su rival llegara, solo para que le dijeran que ellos _no podían pelear – _qué gran decepción.

"Tal vez he estado _trabajando_ con él durante las últimas dos semanas, pero eso casi no hace diferencia alguna. Es tan malo para expresarse sobre sí mismo como tú lo eres," desestimó Angeal. "No habla a menos de que se le solicite y sonríe aún menos."

"Parece llevarse bien con tu estudiante," observó Sephiroth, ignorando el comentario respecto a él. "El Segunda Clase – Zack Fair."

Angeal sonrió entre dientes. "Eso es diferente. Zack puede hablar con las escamas de un dragón."

Génesis se rió disimuladamente. "¿Acaso el gran General Sephiroth se está sintiendo celoso?"

Sephiroth frunció el ceño y se negó a responder. Algunas veces Génesis lo golpeaba demasiado cerca de la marca y él haría todo lo posible para evitar dejar que su viejo amigo lo supiera.

Aunque, ¿eso era tan malo? Los tres eran amigos, pero a veces Sephiroth sentía como si él no tuviera nada más allá de su trabajo. Angeal tenía a ese Segunda Clase que había adoptado y Génesis tenía a _Loveless_. ¿Qué tenía Sephiroth?

Pensó que finalmente lo había encontrado en el enigmático extranjero. No – él _sabía_ que lo había encontrado. Algo sobre Cloud despertaba un instinto que había permanecido por mucho tiempo dormido dentro de él. Él quería luchar contra él, quería tirar de sus cuerdas – él quería un _rival_.

Solo que al parecer su rival no quería formar parte del juego.

En un extraño momento de empatía, Sephiroth se dio cuenta de que así es como debía sentirse Génesis todo el tiempo.

"¿Qué pensaste sobre las teorías de Tseng?" Preguntó Angeal. Su tono era conversacional, pero forzado. Algo debió haberlo molestado al respecto.

"¿Sobre la del experimento?" Preguntó Sephiroth. "...Es creíble. La consideramos desde el inicio. Allá afuera hay personas desesperadas por descubrir el secreto de SOLDADO. Lo suficientemente desesperados como para experimentar en humanos."

"¿Eso cambia algo?" Preguntó Génesis.

"Creo que no importa," admitió Angeal. "Si la experiencia lo hizo alejarse de los doctores por completo, entonces no es probable que se esté aferrando a ninguna lealtad peligrosa."

"Entonces, ¿no tienes curiosidad?" Probó Génesis, pateando con sus talones el suelo y descansando en su silla, con el borde de su chaqueta marrón rozando el suelo.

"Por supuesto que tengo curiosidad, pero no es relevante y si él no quiere hablar al respecto, no voy a presionarlo." Angeal se sirvió otra bebida. "No importa qué tan interesante sea."

"Qué aburrido," se quejó Génesis, haciendo girar una copa de vidrio con vino entre sus dedos. "Y aún así, tú has tenido la mejor misión hasta ahora."

"No es tan emocionante. Ni siquiera he tenido que levantar un solo dedo. Y aún no he visto qué tiene de especial su espada."

"No ha de haber tenido una razón para usarla aún," musitó Sephiroth. Ahora que lo pensaba, las dos espadas solo habían sido usadas mucho después durante su pelea. Tomó otro sorbo de su vino y disfrutó del cálido ardor en la parte posterior de su garganta.

"Rétalo a un duelo, Angeal," sugirió Génesis. "Entonces lo verás."

Negó su cabeza con una sonrisa seca. "Creo que ustedes dos ya tienen esa área bien cubierta, gracias."

Sephiroth se permitió lanzar una breve carcajada y se sirvió otra bebida. Por más placentero que el sabor pudiera ser, algunas veces deseaba que el alcohol tuviera un poco más de efecto.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Sephiroth?" Preguntó Génesis repentinamente. "Luces cansado."

La pregunta tomó a Sephiroth por sorpresa – no porque no fuera cierto, sino porque tal preocupación y observación de parte de Génesis era inusual. Aunque por alguna razón se había estado preocupando por Angeal al igual que una madre chocobo durante las últimas semanas. Una madre chocobo muy gruñona que te sacaría los ojos si no te adherías a su régimen de cuidado impredecible. El General esperaba que esta no fuera una seña de que el hábito comenzaba a extenderse hacia él también. "No he estado durmiendo bien. No es nada de qué preocuparse."

"¿Insomnio?" Preguntó Angeal.

"Solo sueños," respondió cortantemente, no queriendo discutir más allá en el tema. Si fuera enteramente honesto, los habría llamado pesadillas.

"_Las olas se forman sobre la superficie del agua  
>El alma errante no conoce el descanso."<em>

"_Loveless,_ Acto 1. Gracias por intentar hacerme dormir de cualquier modo."

El usual reclamo sobre su apreciación literaria no vino. En su lugar, Génesis simplemente movió una mano flojamente. "No me gustaría que el cansancio sea tu excusa cuando pierdas, la próxima vez que luchemos."

"Tu preocupación es abrumadora."

Aunque eso le hacía pensar. Quizá él había estado acercándose desde un ángulo incorrecto. Su rivalidad con Génesis – o quizá, la rivalidad que Génesis sentía hacia _él_ – había sido lo que dio nacimiento a su larga amistad. Quizá él necesitaba hacerse amigo de Cloud antes de que pudiera convertirse en su rival. Al menos, no estaba deseando continuar solo _manteniéndose lejos_ como Tseng le había sugerido.

Sin embargo, el cómo hacerse amigo de un hombre que claramente le odiaba, permanecía como un misterio. Tales cuestiones no habían sido cubiertas en ninguna parte durante su entrenamiento.

Sephiroth sonrió levemente con una mueca, moviendo el vino en su vaso para cubrir su expresión.

El primer paso, suponía, sería tener una conversación con Cloud sin que éste intentara matarle.

* * *

><p>Zack amaba su vida. Estaba saliendo con la chica de sus sueños, tenía grandes amigos e iba a ser promovido a Primera Clase en cualquier día de estos. ¿Cómo no podía serlo, cuando estaba recibiendo instrucción personal de uno de los SOLDADOs más poderosos dentro del programa?<p>

"Eres un idiota," le dijo Kunsel. "Y deja de intentar robar a los mentores de otras personas."

"Yo lo vi primero," declaró Zack.

"¿Cómo está eso? Yo lo conocí en su _examen_."

Zack sonrió de lado, disfrutando tener el control sobre su amigo por una vez. "¿Prometes que no lo dirás?"

"Deja de ser tan dramático y solo escúpelo."

"Lo conocí en los suburbios, cuando llegó por primera vez a Midgar."

"¿Cuando estabas visitando a tu novia?"

"¡Sí!"

"¿Y?" respondió Kunsel. "Él ni siquiera se había unido a SOLDADO entonces."

"¡Pero entiende esto! Yo estaba intentando que se registrara, ¿sabes?, ya que él dormía en las calles y esas cosas y no tenía un trabajo, así que hice que viniera conmigo en esa misión de eliminación de monstruos que tuve, ¿correcto? Lo hizo fabulosamente, fue como luchar a tu lado o al de cualquiera de los otros SOLDADOs. Pero entonces un _gran cuerno_ apareció."

Si Kunsel estaba sorprendido, su casco impidió que nadie lo supiera. "Vaya."

"Sí. Me atrapó completamente fuera de balance. Si Cloud no hubiera estado ahí, pude haber sido destazado."

"Así que él salvó tu trasero, ¿eh?"

"¡Puedes apostarlo! Debiste haberlo visto. Detuvo al gran cuerno, ¡con solo el lado plano de su espada!"

"Eso no es realmente sorprendente," comentó Kunsel.

"¡Estás bromeando! ¡Eso hubiera sido difícil hasta para un Primera Clase!"

"¿Pero no es acaso Cloud el hombre que luchó contra Sephiroth y terminó en empate en Wutai?"

Los ojos de Zack se desorbitaron cómicamente. "¿Qué?"

Kunsel negó con la cabeza fuertemente. "¿Cómo puede ser que no lo supieras? Ha sido el tema de conversación en SOLDADO durante meses. Estuviste _ahí_ cuando Sephiroth vino a buscarlo la semana pasada."

"¡Pero eso pudo haber sido cualquier cosa!" Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, todo repentinamente tenía muchísimo sentido. Todo. Tal vez su suposición de que Cloud fuera algún desafortunado perdedor proveniente del campo no había sido tan acertada después de todo. Aunque él había comentado que había perdido a todos sus amigos, ¿no era así? Tal vez ShinRa tenía algo que ver en todo eso, en alguna misión en la que hubiera estado Sephiroth. Era difícil imaginar al General cometiendo tales actos en una misión, pero bueno, el equipo de las relaciones públicas de ShinRa podía encargarse de cubrir _lo que fuera._ Pobre sujeto.

"Como sea, hombre. ¿Terminaste tu entrenamiento del día con Angeal?"

"Sí." Sus brazos palpitaron ante el recuerdo, aparentemente emocionados por la atención recibida. Estúpidos brazos.

"¿Quieres ir a beber al Bar Goblin? Tienen las bebidas con descuento esta noche."

"Oye, ya fui reclamado. Ya no puedo ir en busca de chicas guapas contigo," le recordó Zack, después se sintió mal por restregarle su buena suerte en la cara a Kunsel, así que añadió, "Aunque iré por las bebidas. ¡Oye, invitemos a Cloud!"

"¿Qué no escuchaste antes? Mañana por la mañana tiene una misión."

Zack se detuvo, rascando su cabeza. "Oh, es cierto. Supongo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos descansar entonces. Siempre luce tan _cansado_, ¿sabes?"

"Probablemente por tu interminable molestia."

"¡Oye! ¡Eres tú quien se mantiene pidiéndole entrenamientos!"

"A los cuales te unes, aún y cuando te quejas del entrenamiento con Angeal."

"Tú nunca has _tenido_ que pasar por una de las sesiones de Angeal, ¿de acuerdo? Está bien cuando solo se trata del simulador, pero cuando comenzamos con los ejercicios..." Zack gruñó.

Kunsel sonrió de lado y lo golpeó en el hombro. "Ya lo he escuchado antes. Admítelo, eres un maniático del entrenamiento."

"Tengo que serlo si voy a ser un Primera Clase." Señaló con un dedo acusador a su compañero SOLDADO. "¡No gires los ojos! Estoy hablando en serio."

"Estoy usando un casco, Zack."

"Puedo _saberlo_."

Kunsel parecía divertido. "Seguro que puedes. Vamos, andando."

"Seguro, seguro, ya voy." Sin embargo, sus pensamientos se dirigieron de vuelta hacia el misterioso rubio. Él supo desde un comienzo que Cloud era alguien diferente, pero... "¿En _verdad _luchó contra el General y terminó en empate?"

"Los viste en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento, ¿no es así?"

"Sí, pero eso fue muy corto." Aunque en ese momento parecía que se estaba poniendo seria la cosa antes de que ellos interrumpieran. Cloud tenía una especie de mirada salvaje en sus ojos en ese momento. Y había invocado ese Muro sobre ellos también. Como si estuviera asustado de que pudieran salir lastimados.

"Quién sabe cómo hubiera resultado si hubieran continuado," Dijo Kunsel, encogiéndose de hombros. "Si te molesta tanto, pregúntaselo tú mismo." Kunsel, al menos, parecía creer el rumor. Lo que significaba que probablemente era verdad.

Había demasiados misterios. El 'Señor Don Nadie' de Aerith seguía trayendo más y más sorpresas. "Hombre, ¿qué clase de sujeto es Cloud, de cualquier modo? Es tan irreal."


	16. Capítulo 16

**Notas de la traductora: **_Solo diré que se me presentaron varias cosas este fin de semana y el lunes. El martes a las 2 am apenas y pude comenzar a traducir y recién pude terminarlo. Espero no volverme a retrasar con las publicaciones. Gracias a todos por su apoyo. ^^_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Este capítulo contiene algo de lenguaje altisonante.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 16**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Cloud se enderezó de golpe de la cama, girando hasta caer de cuclillas al suelo. ¿Dónde-<p>

Angeal parpadeó. "¿Ocurre algo, Strife?"

Inhaló profundamente y se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse. Nibelheim no se estaba incendiando. No había ninguna Masamune atravesando su pecho. Cuando mirara al espejo, la mirada cruel y retorcida de Sephiroth no le estaría observando de vuelta.

Angeal aún estaba observándole con una extraña expresión en su cara. Se enderezó y observó al Primera Clase a los ojos. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" No se sentía cómodo durmiendo en este edificio de esa manera – la idea de que alguien con la correcta autorización pudiera ingresar a su habitación en cualquier momento...

"La hora de nuestra partida cambió – nos marcharemos en media hora. Estoy aquí para despertarte. Toqué, pero no respondiste." Se detuvo y luego preguntó quedamente, "¿Tuviste una pesadilla?"

Cloud se giró, con el pretexto de comenzar a reunir sus cosas. "No es nada."

Angeal no pareció creerle, pero no presionó en el tema. "Te esperaré en el pasillo."

Tan pronto como se fue, Cloud respiró profundamente, alejando las últimas imágenes del sueño de su mente. Las cosas habían sido difíciles desde Nibelheim, con viejas heridas que se abrían nuevamente y caminar por los pasillos de ShinRa no ayudaba. Su subconsciente se había dedicado a atormentarlo casi diariamente, hasta el punto donde se sentía tentado a escaparse y dormir en la iglesia de nuevo. Pero las pesadillas no eran nada nuevo – solo su frecuencia. Lo más probable era que serían abatidas una vez que se ajustara a la situación. Con un suspiro, se puso su uniforme de Tercera Clase y lanzó una mirada a sus pantalones negros. Por mucho que prefiriera sus propias ropas, el uniforme le ayudaba a combinarlo. Al menos no eran muy diferentes, aun y cuando el cuello de tortuga se sintiera restrictivo luego de tanto tiempo.

Le tomó solo unos minutos el vestirse y reunir sus cosas. Cuando abrió la puerta, Angeal le dirigió un corto gesto con su mano desde su lugar contra la pared. "Eso fue rápido. Supongo que tu peinado en espinas es natural, ¿eh?"

Cloud se encogió de hombros, pasándose una mano a través de su cabello inconscientemente.

"A Zack le toma al menos una hora para peinar su cabello durante la mañana. Pensé que podría ser lo mismo en tu caso." Hizo sonar sus manos al chocarlas entre sí. "Muy bien entonces. Iremos en helicóptero, así que si iniciamos temprano, quizá seamos capaces de regresar el mismo día."

"¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

"Banora."

¿Banora?

El nombre le sonaba a algo en sus recuerdos, pero no podía recordar jamás haber ido a ese lugar antes. No había muchos lugares a menos de un día de viaje de Midgar en los que no hubiera estado con su servicio de entregas.

Banora.

_El Cráter_.

La aldea que Génesis había vaciado y después ShinRa había hecho desaparecer del mapa.

A diferencia de Nibelheim, no había sido reconstruida.

"Crecí ahí," – Angeal hizo una conversación inactiva conforme se dirigían hacia el helipuerto. "Génesis – lo conociste en Wutai – también nació ahí. Si la misión termina lo suficientemente rápido, me gustaría tomar unos minutos para visitar mi hogar, si no te importa."

Cloud se encogió de hombros, pero observó al Primera Clase cuidadosamente por el rabillo de sus ojos. ¿Visitar su hogar? ¿Podría estar relacionado con la degradación?

Quizá no. No podía estar brincando a las sombras todo el tiempo que se tratara de Angeal. Cuando él había ido a Nibelheim – el primero, el último _verdadero_ Nibelheim – se había detenido en su hogar para ver a su madre, ¿o no? Su garganta se apretó ante el recuerdo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el helipuerto. Fueron abofeteados por los vientos fríos y afilados, la altura daba vértigo. Desde lo alto los cuarteles generales de ShinRa, la Placa, todo Midgar, _todo a su alrededor_ lucía tan insignificante. Casi le hacía comprender cómo pudieron considerar la idea de dejar caer la Placa del Sector 7, solo para aplastar a Avalancha. Casi.

Angeal no dirigió ni una mirada a la vista – sin duda ya lo había observado muchas veces antes. En su lugar, se aproximó al helicóptero negro y Cloud forzosamente dirigió su atención hacia él, sorprendido al percatarse de que reconocía al piloto. "Tseng."

"Strife, Comandante Hewley," saludó, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo baja y su traje perfectamente acomodado, de algún modo permanecían impecables a pesar de la briza.

"Basta, Tseng, Angeal está bien." Se giró hacia Cloud. "El día de hoy, él será nuestro piloto."

Cloud le dirigió a Tseng una mirada de duda. Por muy incompleta que pudiera ser su memoria, recordaba claramente que él había estrellado el helicóptero en Modeoheim. El Turco malinterpretó su mirada y explicó, "Todos los Turcos son entrenados para pilotear una variedad de transportes. Es parte de nuestro deber en proteger al Presidente."

"Claro." Al menos ya no se sentía enfermo al viajar en vehículos en movimiento, y si había sobrevivido a un accidente de helicóptero cuando había sido un cadete de bajo rango, probablemente eso no lo mataría ahora. "Pero, ¿Qué tipo de negocios tendrían los Turcos en un pequeño pueblo como Banora?" Pronunció su cuestión casualmente, pero probablemente no funcionaría. Cloud en realidad nunca _hacía_ charlas pequeñas.

"ShinRa tiene una bodega en el área que contiene investigaciones delicadas," era todo lo que Tseng diría. "Es una misión de rutina. Debería estar de regreso en el helicóptero antes de que ustedes terminen su misión."

Asintió, porque, ¿qué otra cosa podría responder? Pasó al lado de Tseng, abordó el helicóptero y unos minutos después la maquinaria rugió al encenderse, matando toda esperanza de alguna conversación.

Midgar se alejó tras ellos en cuestión de minutos, hasta que no fue nada más que una mancha indistinguible en el horizonte azul. Cloud observó las secas planicies bajo él, hasta que se transformaron en verdes colinas. El paisaje no lucía realmente diferente al de su tiempo desde esta altura. Si ignoraba la presencia de Angeal a su lado, podía pretender que los últimos meses habían sido nada más que una vívida alucinación.

Aún no podía estar _enteramente_ seguro de que no lo fuera, pero de cualquier modo, estaba atrapado en esto.

No tomó mucho tiempo llegar a su destino en helicóptero – quizá una hora y media, aunque Cloud no vigiló de cerca el tiempo. Tenía mucho en qué ocupar sus pensamientos y se la pasaría compadeciéndose el día entero bajo cualquier otra circunstancia.

Banora pronto apareció ante sus ojos, y tenía la extraña sensación de haberla visto antes, aún y cuando él _sabía_ que no lo había hecho. Entonces era otro recuerdo de Zack, aunque este era borroso así que Zack no debió haber gastado mucho de su tiempo admirando el escenario. El helicóptero descendió en un claro vacío a las afueras de la villa, el alto pasto se meció caóticamente ante las ráfagas de viento. Cloud saltó del helicóptero antes de que los motores se detuvieran completamente y dirigió su mirada hacia el campo, buscando cualquier evidencia de los hipogrifos (Griffon tycoons) que habían sido vistos en las praderas.

"La aldea está por allá," indicó Angeal. "Pero nuestros objetivos han sido vistos más que nada al éste del lugar."

Cloud asintió para mostrar que había escuchado. Los hipogrifos eran agresivos – todo lo que necesitaba hacer era caminar alrededor hasta que ingresara mucho en su territorio y ellos atacarían. Al menos, todos los hipogrifos contra los que había luchado antes eran así. Los monstruos no parecían ser tan agresivos en estos días. La contaminación causada por el mako aún no los volvía tan salvajes.

"Los dejaré aquí, caballeros," Dijo Tseng, cerrando la puerta del helicóptero tras él y poniéndole seguro, como si hubiera alguien ahí entre la maleza que pudiera _volarlo_, mucho menos robarlo. "Nuestra hora de partida es a las 1500 horas. Si van a retrasarse, comuníquense." Después se alejó hasta perderse entre los árboles. Cloud podía observar una estructura gris a la distancia – probablemente la bodega de ShinRa.

Tomó un respiro profundo, intentando identificar todas las esencias inusuales en Banora. El aire nítido y limpio, infectado solo ligeramente con el olor del combustible del helicóptero, era un cambio bienvenido luego de haber pasado las últimas semanas dentro de la asfixiante neblina de Midgar. Su atención fue atrapada por la fruta en los árboles, y se acercó a ellos, inspeccionándola. Los hipogrifos normalmente eran omnívoros - ¿la fruta había sido lo que los atrajera tan cerca a la ciudad?

"Bobozanas (Dumbapples)," le informó Angeal y tomó una de una rama en un movimiento practicado, lanzándosela a Cloud. Él la atrapó y la giró entre sus manos. Tenían una piel pálida con un ligero toque de morado lavanda. Luego de un momento de reflexión, se dio cuenta de que la reconocía – Tifa tenía una botella de vino llena de polvo en el estante superior del bar que tenía esta imagen. Permanecía cerrada, porque aparentemente la correcta ocasión – o quizá una billetera lo suficientemente pesada – no habían aparecido para usarla aún. La fruta era algo lujoso y raro en su época – ver hectáreas de árboles y árboles con ella, a través del campo, completamente desprotegidas lo dejó fuera de balance. Justo cuando pensaba que había tomado las riendas de este asunto del pasado y futuro, algo tan pequeño como esto perturbaría su equilibrio otra vez.

Se sentía algo demasiado a cuando lentamente se había dado cuenta de que él no era exactamente quien clamaba ser. Constantemente tropezando entre los recuerdos de sus mentiras, rompiendo sus falsedades, descubriendo que cosas que él pensó eran verdaderas resultaban ser solo mentiras fantasiosas.

El viaje en helicóptero le había dado mucho tiempo para pensar. Cloud se centró en la misión. "Intentaré terminar con esto lo más pronto posible. Así, podrás ir a visitar a tu familia," murmuró.

Angeal agitó una mano, restándole importancia. "No te apresures por mi culpa. Solo concéntrate en hacerlo apropiadamente."

Cloud asintió y se dirigió hacia los huertos, asegurándose de hacer mucho ruido conforme avanzaba, rompiendo ramas bajo sus pies y dejando que sus guantes acariciaran las hojas. Podía escuchar que Angeal le seguía, con mucho más silencio, a la distancia.

Se sentía bien estar en el campo, lejos de Midgar, donde las cosas _crecían_ y no había tantas señales evidentes del Planeta echándose a perder. La falta de multitudes observando también era algo extra – a cualquier lugar que le acompañara el Comandante en alguna de sus misiones en Midgar, inevitablemente atraían a mirones. Y aún y cuando solo había estado en eso durante un par de semanas, también había comenzado a notar a las mismas chicas vagando por el área siempre que salía a cumplir misiones él solo. No le gustaba ser el centro de _ningún tipo _de atención – había estado esperando que mientras no fuera un Primera Clase, podría pasar por debajo del radar.

Aunque en realidad no podía quejarse al respecto – en algún momento, él había sido uno de esos fans que buscaban cualquier tipo de información que escuchara sobre el General, y no era como si no supiera ya sobre los varios clubs de fans de SOLDADO. Incluso Zack obtuvo un club de fans cuando se había convertido en Primera Clase. En lo personal no creía que _él mismo_ mereciera un club de fans, no cuando había sido un _Tercera Clase_ por menos de dos semanas, pero suponía que algunos de los fans de Angeal debieron haber notado que su ídolo estaba supervisándolo. Eso no lo hacía menos incómodo.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose – no por culpa suya – llegó a sus oídos. Cloud sabía que era mejor detenerse, pero sus sentidos se pusieron alerta al dirigir su atención de vuelta a la tarea que tenía que cumplir. Ralentizó su paso un poco, y mantuvo sus ojos en la dirección opuesta del movimiento entre la maleza. Había capturado la atención de _algo_, fuera un hipogrifo o no.

Dejó que sus dedos descansaran en la empuñadura de su espada conforme siguió avanzando, buscando un claro entre los árboles. El canto de los pájaros murió, dejando que el cálido viento fuera su única compañía. Cloud apresuró su paso. Su oído mejorado pudo detectar el movimiento y la respiración de monstruos en todo su alrededor.

Algo no estaba bien.

En un sutil movimiento, Cloud enlazó sus materias Todos y Trueno. Apenas un segundo después, cinco hipogrifos negros cayeron de los árboles y lo rodearon.

¿Todos al mismo tiempo? _Los hipogrifos no eran tan inteligentes._

"¡Strife!"

La advertencia ni siquiera se registró. Una tormenta de electricidad salió de su espada, atormentando al grupo de monstruos. No lo suficiente como para matarlos, no cuando había disparado el hechizo tan rápidamente. First Tsurugi cayó, partiendo al más cercano por la mitad. Otros dos ya se habían recuperado y gruñían conforme avanzaban. No podría ser lo suficientemente rápido. Presionó la liberación de la espada, partiéndola en dos. La primera hoja atravesó al hipogrifo en la garganta – el segundo falló por un pelo pues la criatura se había lanzado hacia atrás, chillando. Los otros estaban de pie nuevamente. Tres contra uno. Era un duelo justo.

Evadió el ataque de una garra, agachándose y apuñalando al monstruo en el pecho. No había tiempo de sacar la espada – la dejó atrás y continuó con la segunda mitad. Partió la espada en dos otra vez, protegiéndose de un hipogrifo mientras cortaba al otro en un movimiento agraciado. El grito de batalla murió en un gorgoteo. Sacó la espada corta, la reensambló con la primera y se lanzó contra el monstruo que quedaba.

La sangre se esparció por el pasto y el huerto permaneció tranquilo otra vez.

Cloud gastó un momento respirando profundamente, dejando que la adrenalina se desvaneciera – aún esperando una emboscada, le había sorprendido encontrar a los monstruos trabajando en conjunto, y terminó mal parado por culpa de eso. Haciendo una mueca similar a una sonrisa, recuperó la pieza restante de su espada del cuerpo del tercer hipogrifo y la reensambló con las otras.

Observó el cadáver mientras éste se disolvía lentamente entre estelas de luz verde, regresando a la Corriente Vital. No lucía exactamente como un hipogrifo, ahora que lo examinaba de cerca. El pelaje y las plumas eran muy oscuros, en su mayoría grises y negros. Aún así tenía todas las características de un monstruo del tipo hipogrifo, pero las proporciones también eran extrañas – la cola era muy larga y semejante a un látigo, un cuerpo que lucía muy robusto como para poder volar y alas blancas de gran tamaño con una extraña abolladura en ellas.

Aunque sus ojos no habían estado brillando. Lo que significaba que no se trataba de un caso de mutación.

"¿Estás bien?" Cloud brincó ante la voz, y Angeal levantó sus manos desarmadas. "Oye, tranquilo."

"Lo lamento." Murmuró Cloud, devolviendo su atención a los restos que se desvanecían. ¿Quizá eran experimentos que habían escapado? Pero, ¿habían escapado hasta este lugar?

"Estaba listo para involucrarme," Confesó Angeal, "Pero parece que pudiste encargarte sin problemas."

Claro. Había olvidado que el Primera Clase le estaba cubriendo la espalda.

"Ese fue un truco interesante," continuó él. "La mayoría de los SOLDADOs gastarían un par de horas rastreando."

Cloud frunció el ceño y guardó la espada de vuelta en su arnés. "Los hipogrifos son territoriales y agresivos. Es más rápido atraerlos hacia ti."

Angeal soltó una ligera risa entre dientes. "Debo decir, conoces bastante bien a tus monstruos. Aprendiste algo de eso durante tu servicio de entregas, ¿no es así?"

Se encogió de hombros, observando a otro lado. "Es algo que simplemente sucede cuando pasas mucho tiempo viajando." Estuvo a punto de mencionar sus sospechas sobre los monstruos, pero las palabras murieron en su lengua. No era seguro preguntar a ShinRa, no cuando estaba caminando por una cuerda floja en la que él mismo se había involucrado.

"Aunque también esa espada es algo diferente. Ahora puedo ver por qué es que Génesis y Sephiroth estaban tan impresionados. Mirándola así, uno nunca pensaría que puede separarse." Angeal lo rodeó, apreciando a First Tsurugi con interés. Cloud no comentó nada y el Primera Clase se dirigió hacia la aldea. "Bueno, tenemos un par de horas para aprovecharlas antes de que Tseng nos quiera de regreso en el helicóptero. Iré a visitar por un momento mi casa. ¿Te gustaría venir?"

Cloud negó con la cabeza. Le agradaba Angeal lo suficiente, pero por toda su cortesía, no podía evitar sentir que incomodaría al Primera Clase. En ese aspecto, Angeal era el más sensible de todos ellos. "Observaré por los alrededores un poco más, en caso de que haya otros monstruos."

"Trabajas demasiado." Pero sonaba como si lo aprobara. "Está bien, disfruta del paisaje entonces. Te veré de vuelta en el helicóptero."

Cloud ya se encontraba pasando entre los árboles – esta vez, tan silencioso como un fantasma.

* * *

><p>"<em>Esta llamada no puede ser conectada. Por favor revise el número y si continúa teniendo problemas traiga su PHS al centro de Comunicaciones de ShinRa más cercano para poder brindarle servicio.<em>"

Perturbado, Tseng colgó. El número de 'Tifa' también estaba desconectado. Brincándose los nombres de Angeal, Zack y Kunsel, el siguiente en la lista era un tal 'Barret'.

Marcó otra vez, golpeando su dedo contra la laptop que descansaba en sus rodillas. Se encontraba sentado en una oficina que tenía mucho tiempo sin uso dentro del almacén de ShinRa. Agradecía que, debido al actual uso del Profesor Hollander de las instalaciones, contara con acceso tanto para la red como para la fuente de poder.

Por supuesto, originalmente no había pretendido sentarse a investigar el contenido del PHS de Strife entonces y en ese lugar, pero para su desgracia, descubrió que los modelos no eran compatibles – debió haber sido hecho por un fabricante independiente, lo cual era un motivo que valía la pena investigar por sí mismo – así que no pudo copiar todo para luego decodificarlo como lo había planeado. Dadas las herramientas que tenía a la mano, se había quedado con la nada elegante solución de copiar los datos que eran visibles, a mano, y luego llamar a cada contacto desde su propio PHS.

Para su sorpresa, la llamada entró. Luego de un número de tonos, alguien finalmente contestó. _"Aquí Barret Wallace. ¿Quién llama?"_

Habiendo sido brevemente sorprendido por el fuerte y temerario tono barítono que le contestó, Tseng fue lento en contestar. "Lamento molestarlo, Señor Wallace. Llamo a nombre de Cloud Strife-"

_"¿Quién?"_

"Cloud Strife," repitió.

"_¡Nunca he escuchado de él! ¿Seguro que marcaste al sujeto correcto?"_

Los dedos de Tseng danzaban sobre su laptop, buscando sus archivos. Barret Walace, residente de Corel. Era por completo un trabajador obrero y tenía un historial limpio con respecto a ShinRa, con solo unos pocos negocios en proceso a nombre del ferrocarril de Corel. No había tensión en su respuesta, ni duda – si el hombre no tenía un recuerdo inmediato de Cloud Strife, entonces probablemente podría haber habido una transacción impersonal. Entonces debía tratarse del rumorado servicio de entregas.

"No estoy seguro. ¿Alguna vez ha usado algún servicio de entregas privado?"

_"¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¡Por supuesto que lo hecho!"_ Hubo un latido. _"...Eres tú uno de esos... ¿cómo los llaman?... ¿Vendedores ambulantes? ¡Porque no me interesa comprar ninguna mierda de la que estés vendiendo!"_

"No estoy intentando venderle nada, Señor Wallace," Le aseguró Tseng. "Pero, ¿puede decirme si recuerda el nombre de cualquiera de sus previos servicios de entregas?"

_"¿El nombre? ¿Estás loco? ¡Hemos tenido como a una docena de esos bastardos!"_

Entonces, este hombre no le era de utilidad. No había nada sombrío maquinándose aquí. "Entonces lamento haberlo molestado, Señor Wallace. Gracias por su tiempo." Colgó antes de que cualquier otra respuesta pudiera llegar.

El siguiente nombre. Cid.

Otro tono. Una mujer contestó. Eso fue inesperado. "Buenos días. Me preguntaba si, ¿sería posible que pudiera hablar con Cid?"

Ella le dedicó un de acuerdo sumiso y Tseng escuchó maldiciones a la distancia. Un momento después se oyó el sonido del teléfono siendo levantado. _"¿Quién demonios es?"_ Un tono pesado y campirano coloraba su acento.

"¿Puedo preguntar con quién estoy hablando?"

"_¡Tú me llamaste, idiota!"_

"Solo deseo confirmar que me haya comunicado con la persona correcta."

"_¿Quién más va a ser? Esa maldita perra vino y me llamó, ¿no? Si llamaste al teléfono de Cid Highwind, ¡Vas a tener a Cid Highwind!"_

"¿Cid Highwind?" ¿El astronauta del programa espacial? Él era uno de sus mejores pilotos, que radicaba en la Ciudad Cohete, mientras el ShinRa No. 26 estaba siendo construido, si recordaba correctamente.

"_¿Qué acaso eres un estúpido o algo así?"_

"Mis disculpas." Tseng se recuperó de su shock con velocidad profesional – avergonzado por haberse descolocado en primer lugar. "Estoy llamando a nombre de Cloud Strife - ¿lo conoce?"

"_¿Acaso estás jodiéndome? ¿Estás haciéndome perder mi tiempo en una maldita llamada de broma? Ustedes malditos niños piensan que pueden tramar una ante mis ojos-"_

"Es una simple pregunta," procedió.

"_¡Por supuesto que no lo conozco! De cualquier manera, ¿qué maldito tipo de nombre es Cloud Strife? ¡Deja de hacerme perder el tiempo! Soy un hombre ocupado." _Con una serie de insultos y un grito de _'¡SHERA!' _la línea se desconectó.

Sorprendente, pero no particularmente iluminante. Tseng tomó nota y marcó a Reno.

Conectó con una mujer – el interrogarla reveló que ella era una secretaria de uno de los pisos inferiores del edificio de ShinRa. El número entonces debió haber sido reasignado. Después tendría que preguntarle a Reno al respecto. El hombre de cabello rojo tenía un hábito de robar los PHS de otras personas y dar números falsos.

ShinRa. Revisó el número a través de la lista de contactos de la base de datos de la compañía primero, pero no pertenecía a ninguno de los actuales departamentos. Marcó.

"_Esta llamada no puede ser conectada. Por favor revise el número y si continúa teniendo problemas traiga su PHS al centro de Comunicaciones de ShinRa más cercano para poder brindarle servicio._"

Entonces era otro camino sin salida. Definitivamente era algo extraño. ShinRa no solía cambiar ninguno de sus números de contacto.

El siguiente era Rude. Sabía que era el número de Rude a primera vista, pero marcó de igual forma. Podía permitirse el hablar – estaba montando guardia en el Sector 5 en ese momento.

"_¿Hola__?"_ fue el profundo y cortante tono que recibió.

"Es Tseng," saludó. "¿Sabías que Cloud Strife tiene tu número de PHS?"

"_¿El nuevo SOLDADO?"_ aclaró Rude.

"Así es."

_"…No."_

"¿Puedes pensar en cualquier manera en que haya podido adquirirlo?"

_"No."_

"¿Ni siquiera por algún servicio de mensajería?"

_"No."_

Esto era misterioso. "Ya veo. Hazme saber si recuerdas cualquier cosa, o puedes pensar en alguna explicación."

_"Tal vez… ¿Reno?"_

A veces Reno era más que suficiente como una explicación. "Le preguntaré después. Gracias."

"_No hay problema." _Rude colgó.

Tseng tomó un respiro, cerró sus ojos, centró su enfoque y marcó otra vez. Shelke.

"_Esta llamada no puede ser conectada. Por favor revise el número y si continúa teniendo problemas-_"

Shalua.

"_Esta llamada no puede ser conectada. Por favor revise el número y si-"_

Nanaki.

"_Esta llamada no puede ser conectada. Por favor revise-"_

Reeve.

Un tono, finalmente. Fue contestado casi inmediatamente. _"Habla Reeve Tuesti. Jefe del Departamento de Desarrollo Urbano, de la Corporación ShinRa."_

Entonces sí era Tuesti. Interesante. "Hola Reeve."

"¡_Tseng!"_ No era de sorprenderse que el hombre pudiera reconocerlo solo por su voz. Reeve Tuesti era una especie de genio – del tipo que los Turcos solían usar frecuentemente. Desafortunadamente también era afectado por un agobiante sentido de responsabilidad social que lo hacía impopular en los altos rangos de la compañía. _"¿A qué debo el placer?"_

"Estoy investigando las conexiones de un SOLDADO llamado Cloud Strife. ¿Has oído hablar de él?"

"_¿El que siempre está peleando con el General Sephiroth? Me temo que solo he oído hablar de él a través de los informes de la compañía."_

"¿Y qué me dices de antes de que llegara a ShinRa?"

"_¿Antes?" _Reeve sonó desconcertado. _"Hasta recientemente, nunca antes había escuchado el nombre en mi vida."_

Curioso y más curioso. ¿Acaso el PHS era robado? Pero bien, la cuenta era actual y estaba activa, y aún y cuando _fuera_ robado, la información del antiguo contacto aún sería válida. Y aún si fuera así, ¿a quién pudo habérselo robado y que tuviera los números de Cid Highwind, Reeve Tuesti y Rude? No importaba Barret Wallace, quien no tenía nada que ver con ninguno de los anteriores nombrados. "Ya veo. Gracias, Reeve."

_"Cuando sea."_

Tseng marcó otra vez. Vincent.

"_Esta llamada no puede ser conectada-"_

Yuffie.

"_Esta llamada-_"

Colgó la llamada, decepcionado. Yuffie había sido uno de los nombres por los cuales tenía más curiosidad, y era una potencial y excelente forma de averiguar qué había estado haciendo Strife en Wutai en primer lugar, pero resultó ser solo otro camino sin salida.

Ese era el último nombre en la lista de contactos.

Era un paisaje perturbador. Mas de la mitad de los números a los que había marcado no conectaban en lo absoluto. Los que habían entrado llevaban a personas que decían no tener asociación con Cloud Strife en lo absoluto.

Sin hacer mayor movimiento, paseó a través de los menús. Tampoco había mucho en los correos – parecía ser que el PHS había sido programado para eliminar automáticamente los mensajes viejos para evitar que se llenara la bandeja de entrada. Había muchas notas cortas, más que nada de Zack y Kunsel planeando sesiones de entrenamiento o compartiendo chismes. Las noticias usuales de la compañía. Notificaciones de misiones. El tipo de cosas que encuentras en el PHS de cualqueir SOLDADO.

Por otro lado, la carpeta de correos basura, estaba inusualmente llena. Tseng lo revisó.

'¿Princesa del Tesoro?'

Con una sacudida de su cabeza, el Turco cerró el PHS. Si pasabas el tiempo suficiente en los suburbios, eras inevitablemente ingresado en la lista de mensajes de al menos un establecimiento de adultos.

Podía continuar investigando – una llamada al departamento de telecomunicaciones podría ser útil – pero Tseng comenzó a sospechar que esto era un ejercicio en vano. Sin apellidos, estarían atrapados llamando uno por uno docenas de potenciales personas que compartieran el mismo nombre – una tarea para la cual no tenía en realidad mano de obra para trabajarla.

Sin embargo, le pareció que era una situación bastante deprimente. Un PHS lleno de números que llevaban a ningún lado. Era demasiado triste.

* * *

><p>Sus paseo alrededor de los huertos de las bobozanas no tuvo mayor drama y Cloud se encontró pronto de vuelta al helicóptero con tiempo de sobra. No hizo movimiento alguno para ir a ver la aldea con propiedad. Caminar por un lugar que él pensaba había sido destruido le daba la misma sensación espeluznante que le daba el visitar Nibelheim.<p>

Estos días estaba teniendo mucho ese sentimiento.

Tseng ya estaba ahí cuando llegó. "Strife." Buscó entre sus bolsillos por un momento. "Dejaste tu PHS en el helicóptero. Fue bueno que no necesitáramos contactarte." El delgado aparato negro descansaba en su palma.

La mano de Cloud buscó entre sus bolsillos por acto reflejo, pero su PHS no se encontraba ahí. ¿Cómo se le había caído? "Gracias." Necesitaba ser más cuidadoso con él – era tecnología del futuro, después de todo, y lo último que necesitaba era atención en su PHS por sobre todas las cosas.

"¿Supongo que tu misión resultó bien?"

"Sí." Cloud no elaboró su respuesta. Pensándolo bien, un Turco visitando Banora al mismo tiempo que la aparición de monstruos inusuales hacían una sospechosa coincidencia.

Angeal demostró tener un excelente tiempo al regresar con ellos, con el sonido de sus botas golpeando a través de la maleza anunciando su llegada mucho antes de que entrara al claro. "¿Ya se encontraban todos aquí?"

"No estuvimos esperando mucho," Le aseguró Tseng. "¿Listos para irse?"

"Todo listo. Enciéndelo," confirmó Angeal, ingresando al helicóptero. Cloud subió tras él. "¿Encontraste a otros monstruos?"

Negó con su cabeza, observando al Primera Clase por el rabillo de sus ojos. "¿Tuviste una buena visita con tu familia?"

La sonrisa de Angeal lucía algo forzada. "La conversación fue un tanto incómoda, pero nada vence al pastel de bobozanas hecho en casa."

"Lamento escuchar eso," murmuró, preguntándose cómo era que cualquier tipo de relación con el SOLDADO Primera Clase podría llegar a ser tensa. No era amistoso a la misma escala que Zack, pero aún así era cálido y personal. Lo más importante es que era tan recto y responsable que era difícil imaginarlo teniendo una discusión con _nadie_.

El recuerdo de una mujer flotó ante sus ojos, pero los detalles de la conversación fueron difíciles de entender. Zack la había conocido, justo antes de que Banora fuera eliminada del mapa. La mirada de Cloud se dirigió al suelo, avergonzado por haber entrado sin intención a la privacidad de su superior.

"Solo estaba molesta de que no la visito lo suficientemente a menudo y preguntó un montón de cosas intrusivas. Ya sabes cómo es." Se detuvo. "O, ¿lo sabes? ¿Tienes a algún familiar viviendo fuera de Midgar?"

"Solo tenía a mi madre, y ella murió hace mucho tiempo," respondió Cloud, con una voz plana. No contaba con ninguna 'familia' que tuviera en este nuevo mundo. No podía siquiera soportar pensar en eso.

"Ah. Lamento entonces haber sacado el tema." Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el helicóptero, roto solo por la suave brisa de afuera y el ruido de los interruptores de la cabina. "Tseng, ¿qué es lo que te está tomando tanto?" Llamó Angeal hacia el frente.

"Lo lamento. Solo revisaba los indicadores." Los rotores volvieron a la vida – una excusa conveniente para ya no hablar.

Cloud reanudó el mirar hacia el campo y tercamente ignoró la mirada contemplativa de Angeal.


	17. Capítulo 17

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Me he dado cuenta de que, o en español esta historia no ha tenido mucho pegue o no hay muchos lectores de FFVII en español, ¿por qué lo digo? Por el comentario del autor en este episodio xDD gracias a todos por sus alertas, mensajes y comentarios ^^_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Vaya, no puedo creer que este fanfic haya pasado ya los 500 reviews. Se que FFVII es un fandom mucho más grande que los normales para los que escribo pero es muy humilde, muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 17**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Notablemente, Tseng también fue capaz de pilotear el helicóptero <em>de vuelta<em> a ShinRa sin estrellarse, forzando a Cloud a reconsiderar su marcada opinión sobre las habilidades de aviación del Turco. Descendieron en el mismo elevador y Tseng se bajo en un pasillo oscuro muchos pisos antes que ellos.

Llenar la papelería de la misión solo le tomó unos minutos. Cloud giró sus hombros mientras cerraba su sesión de la base de datos, preguntándose si valía la pena detenerse un momento en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Probablemente no. Si Hojou _hubiera_ necesitado de las instalaciones, las habría desocupado a esta hora del día.

"Strife," llamó Angeal, justo antes de que pudiera dirigirse a las barracas. Giró su cabeza hacia el elevador de los ejecutivos. "Ven conmigo, Lazard quiere que nos reportemos en su oficina."

Cloud frunció el ceño ante el cambio de rutina. "¿Hubo algún problema con los reportes?" No podía pensar en ninguna otra razón por la cual Lazard querría convocarlos a su oficina, especialmente justo al final del día. A través de las altas ventanas que rodeaban el área común, un mar de luces de los bares y clubes, así como los complejos de departamentos habían comenzado a encenderse.

Pero Angeal no lucía preocupado, así que no debió haber sido nada serio. "Creo que solo quiere hablar en persona." Presionó el botón para llamar al elevador y luego de una corta espera, la puerta se abrió deslizándose y con un ruido metálico.

Sin embargo, la paranoia lo cubrió como una capa mojada conforme se dirigían en el elevador a la oficina del Director. ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Acaso vio algo que no debió haber visto? ¿Lazard se dio cuenta de que lo había enviado a una misión demasiado sensible como para ser confiada en alguien cuyas lealtades hacia ShinRa eran sospechosas?

"¡Strife, Strife!"

Cloud se sacudió, devolviendo su mirada hacia el Primera Clase que se encontraba de pie del otro lado de las puertas abiertas del elevador. Lucía como si se estuviera divirtiendo. "Buenos días. ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?"

Avergonzado, pasó al lado de Angeal hacia la oficina de Lazard. Como era de esperarse, aún y cuando el sol hacía ya largo rato se había ocultado en el horizonte, el Director se encontraba sentado detrás de su escritorio. "¿Director Lazard?"

Él levantó la vista y sus lentes brillaron momentáneamente al reflejar la luz fluorescente. "¡Strife! Y Angeal. He estado esperándolos. Pasen."

Buscó entre la verdaderamente impresionante pila de papeles en su escritorio antes de aparentemente encontrar los papeles correctos y los extendió. Ante la señal hecha por Angeal, Cloud tomó el paquete y examinó la hoja superior rápidamente, sus ojos se ensancharon mientras lo hizo. "Esto es-"

"Tu promoción a Segunda Clase," concedió Lazard. "La papelería fue enviada cuando completaste la misión de hoy."

"Has establecido un nuevo record," señaló Angeal.

Cloud frunció el ceño, no estando verdaderamente cómodo con crear más olas de las que ya había hecho.

"No es ortodoxo," garantizó Lazard. "Pero tal y como Angeal lo señaló, era un desperdicio de recursos el mantenerte como Tercera Clase. Las últimas misiones que has estado haciendo son las que normalmente se le asignan a un Segunda Clase y las completaste tan fácilmente como lo hiciste con las anteriores."

"Felicitaciones," ofreció Angeal, sonriendo ampliamente.

Cloud movió sus pies, incómodo, no estando seguro de hacia dónde mirar. Ingresar a SOLDADO en sí había sido casi como un viaje, pero en realidad solo estaba aquí buscando una oportunidad para encargarse de Hojou y Jenova. Bajo tales circunstancias tuvo un duro momento para sentirse emocionado sobre su promoción y luchó para encontrar la respuesta apropiada. "Yo, eh... ¿Gracias?"

Qué trágico era realizar el sueño luego de haberlo perdido.

Angeal y Lazard compartieron una pequeña risa ante su confusión, felizmente inconscientes del oscuro giro de sus pensamientos. El Director se dirigió hacia él, cálidamente. "Es un poco repentino, es cierto, pero probablemente debiste haber sido inducido directamente a Segunda Clase. Normalmente esto sería un evento más formal, pero pensé que no lo apreciarías ya que aún estás estableciéndote en ShinRa."

Definitivamente no. "Esto está bien, en verdad. Estoy..." tardó un momento buscando el correcto adjetivo. "...honrado." Incómodo. Avergonzado. "¿Esto cambia algo?"

"Ya has estado cumpliendo con asignaciones de misiones que normalmente reservamos para los SOLDADOs de Segunda Clase, así que por ese lado no van a cambiar mucho las cosas," explicó Lazard. "Deberías acudir al Cuarto de Equipo cuando te marches para recoger tus nuevos uniformes y puedes elegir una nueva materia, si quieres. Por lo demás continúa como lo has hecho."

"Una cosa más – ya no necesitarás de nadie para que monitoree tus misiones," le informó Angeal. "Debo decir que voy a extrañar hacerlo. Fuiste un novato muy fácil de cuidar."

Cloud finalmente pudo dar una pequeña sonrisa, ligeramente avergonzado por la frase.

La mirada del Director permaneció sobre él, pensativamente, por un largo rato, y parecía querer hablar, pero entonces sus fríos ojos azules se dirigieron hacia Angeal y pareció cambiar de parecer. "Entiendo que has estado trabajando bastante con el SOLDADO Segunda Clase, Kunsel, desde tu llegada," continuó, luego de un incómodo momento. "Él podrá informarte de cualquier cosa que haya olvidado mencionar. Y por supuesto, siéntete libre de acudir a verme si tienes algún problema." Lanzó una mirada aprehensiva a la precaria torre de papeles en su escritorio. "Aunque si lo haces, quizá deberías llamar con antelación."

"¿Debemos dejarlo con eso, Director?" Preguntó Angeal.

Presionando el borde de su nariz, Lazard admitió, "Sí, debería volver a trabajar con esto. Gracias por venir a verme en persona. Pensé que sería mejor que entregarte tu promoción por teléfono."

Angeal sonrió entre dientes. "Suena como si necesitaras un asistente." Golpeó levemente a Cloud en la espalda. "Andando, no tomemos ni un minuto más del tiempo del Director."

Cloud asintió a modo de despedida hacia el Director, siguiendo al fornido Primera Clase de vuelta al pasillo. Tan pronto como se encontraron fuera del rango auditivo, Angeal comentó, "No luciste muy emocionado allá atrás."

Restándole importancia, Cloud confesó, "No había pensado en realidad sobre ser promovido." Kunsel se lo había advertido, pero en realidad él nunca lo había creído posible.

"¿No? Eres alguien extraño. La mayoría de las personas que ingresan a SOLDADO no piensan en nada más que en llegar a ser Primera Clase. ¿No tienes ningunas metas en tu carrera o planes a largo plazo?"

"¿Planes a largo plazo?" repitió.

¿Qué es lo que él _haría_ una vez que las amenazas al planeta fueran neutralizadas? Nunca había considerado _su_ futuro. Había estado tan ocupado huyendo de ShinRa, después luchando contra Sephiroth y Jenova, luego ayudando a los esfuerzos de reconstrucción en Edge, el fiasco de Deep Ground, la Reunión de Kadaj... Había apenas pasado un año sin alguna emergencia que requiriera su atención. Su servicio de entregas era solo una sencilla manera de mantenerlo ocupado y ganar gils. Había estado demasiado ocupado atrapado en el presente... y cuando no estaba atrapado en el presente, estaba atrapado en el pasado.

Girando sus ojos hacia el piso, mientras esperaban el elevador, murmuró, "No... no hay planes."

"¿No pensaste más allá de asesinar a Sephiroth?"

Cloud se estremeció. Angeal suspiró.

"...Lo lamento, eso fue injusto. Solo estoy intentando entender." El elevador llegó. Estaba vacío. Entraron y la puerta se cerró.

Cloud observó los números conforme descendían, dolorosamente lento, hacia el piso de las barracas de SOLDADO.

"Escucha, Strife, no pretendo suplicar, pero si tienes problemas, deberías hablar con alguien. Si no conmigo, entonces con Zack, o Kunsel, o Lazard. ShinRa incluso tiene consejeros a tu disposición."

"No estoy loco." Murmuró. "¿Por qué promoverme a Segunda Clase si estás preocupado por eso?" Preguntas con respecto a su cordura aún lo mantenían a la defensiva.

"No es eso, es solo-" Angeal negó con su cabeza, como si pretendiera alejar sus persistentes pensamientos. "Lo lamento. Génesis debe estarme afectando. Últimamente se ha estado comportando como una madre chocobo enojada." Le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora. "Lucías realmente alterado cuando te desperté esta mañana. Me preocupó, es todo. Pero tienes razón – no es de mi incumbencia." El elevador se detuvo hasta detenerse y la puerta se abrió. "Ve y duerme un poco. No podemos tener a nuestro nuevo Segunda Clase luciendo como si estuviera muerto sobre sus pies."

"Puedo seguir adelante con menos que esto," murmuró.

"Seguro que puedes." Angeal giró sus ojos en un gesto que vagamente le recordó a Zack. Considerando el parecido en sus estilos de peinado, eso lo dejó desconcertado. Quizá en cierto modo Zack también se había convertido en un legado viviente. ¿Eso en qué lo convertía a él? ¿En el legado de un legado? "Celebra tu promoción y duerme para variar. No hay ninguna misión urgente programada. No quiero verte en la Sala de Reuniones antes de las 1200 horas."

Cloud asintió y escapó del elevador antes de que Angeal pudiera preguntarle alguna otra cosa incómoda. Tomó un profundo respiro y se dirigió hacia el ala residencial. Entre la intrusión del Primera Clase – aunque de buena voluntad – las preguntas, los monstruos inusuales y ahora todo esto de la promoción, no sabía cómo sentirse... aún y cuando no intentara dormir, la idea de encerrarse en su habitación por el resto del día le era muy atractiva.

Así que por supuesto, justo cuando sus nervios estaban hasta el borde, justo cuando quería nada más que no ser molestado, la última persona que quería ver, apareció.

"Cloud."

Se enfadó ante la mención de su nombre. Nadie más lo hablaba de la misma forma. "No me llames así."

"¿Por qué no? Es tu nombre, ¿no es así, _Cloud_?"

Quería estrangular a Zack por difundir su nombre por todos lados, aún y cuando sabía que era su propia culpa por haberlo dicho en primer lugar. Sephiroth usaba su nombre como un arma – había olvidado cómo el hombre podía poner tanto significado y tanta burla en la palabra, de una manera mucho más sutil que las burlas de Nibelheim jamás lograron.

"No tienes derecho a usarlo," respondió secamente, girándose para enfrentarse a su enemigo con propiedad. Era tan raro que Sephiroth fuera encontrado caminando por los pasillos de los pisos residenciales que se había relajado y había olvidado mantener vigilados los movimientos del General. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Felicitarte por tu promoción."

"Las noticias nuevas viajan muy rápido."

"Fui previamente informado."

Cloud lo taladró con la mirada. "¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?"

Sephiroth suspiró. El gesto lucía fuera de lugar en el General. "Se me ocurre que como un Segunda Clase, puede ser que tu y yo seamos llamados para trabajar juntos en el futuro." Habló lentamente, como si estuviera hablándole a un niño particularmente inquieto.

"Lazard es bastante inteligente como para asignarnos en la misma misión."

"Sin embargo, circunstancias inesperadas pueden ocurrir cuando no tenemos otra opción," subrayó Sephiroth. "¿En verdad piensas que podemos continuar con esta enemistad para siempre?"

Sí. Sí lo hacía. Justo hasta que lo matara.

Cloud no dijo eso en voz alta.

"Viendo que no me dirás qué horrendo crimen cometí, no puedo reparar el daño." Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos. "Así que no me dejas más opción que perseguirte hasta que estés dispuesto a tolerar mi presencia.

Imposible. "¿Quieres que seamos _amigos_?"

"Eso depende de ti, Cloud."

Su cabeza comenzó a girar ante la sola idea. Una vez había _idolatrado_ a Sephiroth, una vez había soñado con que el hombre reconociera su existencia, que se convirtieran en _amigos_... y qué tonto había sido. No era tan estúpido como para caer de nuevo en esa trampa. Zack _había_ sido una especie de amigo de Sephiroth y eso no detuvo al General en el reactor de Nibelheim en lo _absoluto_.

"Nunca seré compañero tuyo. No gastes tu tiempo."

"¿Por qué estás tan asustado de intentarlo?"

"No lo estoy. No pongas palabras en mi boca."

"Estás huyendo. ¿Te preocupa tanto que yo descubra la razón por la cual destilas tanto odio hacia mí? ¿O tienes miedo de descubrir que tu odio está basado en una mentira y que tu existencia ha perdido todo significado?"

Las palabras lo golpearon fuertemente pues estaban demasiado cerca de la realidad. "No tengo nada que ocultar de ti," mintió a través de sus apretados dientes.

"Si eso fuera verdad, no estarías tan a la defensiva por una simple conversación, ¿o sí?" Lo retó Sephiroth.

Tenía un punto, pero Cloud se rehusaba a reconocerlo. "De cualquier modo, ¿por qué es que tienes tantos deseos de hablar?"

"... Tengo curiosidad por tu espada."

"Mi espada." Repitió Cloud, con duda, aún alterado por el simple hecho de tener una conversación civilizada con Sephiroth. Le ponía los nervios de punta – cada 'conversación' que habían tenido en el pasado había terminado poniéndolo en conflicto, confundido y sintiéndose como una marioneta bailando entre cuerdas, tal y como él solía insinuar a menudo.

"Es... inusual." Parecía que Sephiroth escogía sus palabras cuidadosamente. "¿Dónde la obtuviste?"

Su reflejo fue rehusarse a contestar, pero tampoco quería demostrarle a Sephiroth que tenía la razón. Y el tema era bastante seguro. "Fue hecha a la medida, es personalizada. Mi propio diseño."

El General lucía vagamente impresionado. "¿Y qué te hizo elegir un diseño tan poco convencional?"

La idea vino de sus maniobras con la espada más avanzadas, cuando se había dado cuenta de que podía moverse más rápido que el mismo Sephiroth si no estaba siendo frenado por el peso de una espada durante los ataques. Y dada la variedad de armas que había utilizado durante su tiempo en Avalancha, quería encontrar un modo de mantener esa versatilidad, sin tener que encontrar un lugar dónde guardar un arsenal de armas. Aún así no quería revelar ninguna habilidad a su enemigo – ese truco podría ser necesitado cuando el momento de luchar de nuevo volviera. "Es una larga historia."

Por un momento, pareció que Sephiroth quería insistir en interrogarlo, pero casi visiblemente se retractó. Los dedos de Cloud temblaron, pero fue capaz de evitar desenvainar a First Tsurugi. Ayudaba que este Sephiroth le recordara más al frío y distante General que les había acompañado a Nibelheim, que al caótico y sádico hombre loco que lo había atormentado a la par que destruía todo lo que Cloud atesoraba. "¿De qué está hecha?"

Esa era otra pregunta que no podía responder. First Tsurugi había sido forjada de los restos de las Armas. En su lugar, pensó en algo que siempre había querido preguntar en el pasado. Si iba a ser forzado a conversar con el General, bien podría satisfacer unas viejas curiosidades. "¿Qué hay de Masamune?"

"Acero de Damasco. Forjada en Wutai, mucho antes de que sus relaciones con ShinRa fueran mal." Desenvainó parcialmente la espada, lo que hizo que Cloud buscara a First Tsurugi otra vez, pero él simplemente puso en ángulo la hoja, permitiendo que las luces del pasillo bailaran sobre ella. "Favorecía a la katana, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, encontré que las espadas convencionales son muy ligeras y su alcance es muy corto."

Cloud sabía todo sobre el alcance de Masamune – lo conocía en exceso, más que la propia Arma Mortal. Sus dedos apretaron el frente de su uniforme otra vez.

Sephiroth observó el gesto con una mirada curiosa. "¿Sufriste heridas durante tu misión?"

"Estoy bien," replicó, con voz sorda. "Solo estoy cansado."

"¿Fue una misión difícil?"

"No, solo un largo día. Si eso es todo de lo que querías hablar, me voy a mi habitación ahora." No podía estar seguro de cuanto tiempo más podía aferrarse a su auto-control. Sephiroth podría haber estado intentando ser civilizado, pero en su lugar se asemejaba a un paseo a través del nido del dragón.

Por suerte, el General no puso objeción alguna ante su abrupta marcha. Los pocos SOLDADOs que estaban cerca, se relajaron ante la falta de una disputa y regresaron su atención a otros asuntos. Cloud pasó por su lado sin reconocerlos o siquiera verlos, dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo que lo llevaría al santuario de su habitación.

Qué absurdo. _Ser amigo_. De Sephiroth.

Él moriría pronto.

* * *

><p>"Lazard." No hubo respuesta. Tseng suspiró. Debió haber dado este caso a otro de sus Turcos – estaba probando consumir demasiado tiempo. "¡Director Lazard!"<p>

El ejecutivo se enderezó al despertarse, recostándose en su silla. Rápidamente se ajustó sus anteojos, parpadeó intentando apartar el sueño de sus ojos, pero la rápida reorientación no arregló su desaliñado cabello rubio o las marcas rojas en su rostro. "¿Tseng?"

"¿Durmiendo de nuevo en la oficina?" Preguntó. Heidegger nunca había trabajado tan duro, pensó. Pero bueno, Heidegger tenía un arsenal de cortesanos que hacían todo el trabajo por él.

"Son los reportes de fin de mes," explicó, con su voz ligeramente pastosa por el cansancio. "Debo haber caído rendido tan pronto como los terminé. Iré a casa a dormir un poco tan pronto como mande las misiones del día de hoy."

Tseng asintió. "¿La papelería de Strife fue aprobada el día de ayer?"

"Sí. Oficialmente, él ahora es un Segunda Clase."

"Tenemos una petición formal para que limite el número de misiones que le asigne y que deba acudir solo. No necesita más supervisión de Angeal, pero nos sentiríamos mejor si al menos otro SOLDADO o Turco estuviera presente en cualquier misión que lo lleve fuera de Midgar, o dentro de cualquier área delicada."

Le tomó un minuto a Lazard el entenderlo – detrás de su mirada adormilada Tseng casi podía ver las ruedas de su cerebro comenzar a trabajar lentamente. "¿Aún sospechan de él?"

"Es solo por precaución. Aparentemente se encontró con Sephiroth anoche y no hubo ningún ataque, pero dos semanas no es suficiente tiempo para hacer un juicio."

Lazard frotó su frente, cerrando sus ojos contra la luz solar que brillaba contra su escritorio. "Por supuesto. No te preocupes, intentaré encontrar misiones que sean o neutrales o requieran múltiple personal. ¿Encontraron algo más que deba saber?"

"Revisé su PHS."

"¿Y?" Le apuró Lazard.

Tseng negó con la cabeza. "Es confuso. Tiene mi número, el de Rude, Reeve Tuesti, incluso el de Cid Highwind – él es parte del programa espacial. El de Reno, sin embargo, conecta con una de las secretarias de los pisos inferiores. La mayoría de los otros no conectan en ningún lugar, en lo absoluto."

"¿Eso es malo?"

"¿No piensa que un PHS con la mayoría de sus números desconectados es sospechoso? ¿Especialmente cuando luce como nuevo?" Preguntó Tseng, secamente.

Lazard pensó en eso. "Supongo que no. ¿Qué significa?"

Tseng pausó, dejando que la pregunta flotara en el aire un largo rato, antes de contestar, "Hablé con el departamento de telecomunicaciones. Las causas más comunes para que los números estén desconectados es por la muerte del dueño de la cuenta."

Un pesado silencio reinó en la oficina, agrupándose en las esquinas, pareció que enmudeció todo más allá de las paredes.

"... ¿Supones que esto está relacionado con el por qué él intentó asesinar a Sephiroth?"

"Aún no hemos encontrado una conexión ahí," Le recordó Tseng. "Pero es una de las muchas probabilidades. Parece que a Strife... le quedan muy pocas personas en el mundo. Sin embargo, esto aún no explica por qué él _tiene_ algunos de esos números. Favorezco el tomar precaución en esta instancia."

"Entiendo." Lazard lanzó un suspiro, revisando sus actualizaciones de las misiones. "Naturalmente, está en mi interés cooperar completamente con los Turcos en este asunto. Pero honestamente, espero que tal cooperación no sea requerida por mucho tiempo más."

"Todos esperamos por que eso suceda, Director," le aseguró Tseng. "Pero es el trabajo de los Turcos el estar siempre preparados para lo peor."

"Mm," distraídamente Lazard asintió, frunciendo su ceño mientras observaba una petición de misión. "Esto es extraño."

"¿Director?" Preguntó Tseng.

Negó con su cabeza fuertemente y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. "Lo lamento. Estaba distraído – una petición de misión de un pequeño poblado llamado Nibelheim fue cancelada. Supongo que los lugareños debieron haber encontrado una solución para los dragones por su cuenta." Sus labios se torcieron en una mueca. "Si tan solo todas las peticiones de misiones pudieran ser resueltas tan fácilmente."

"Por supuesto. Luce algo ocupado, Director. No le quitaré más tiempo," se excusó Tseng.

Algo sobre Nibelheim le sonó familiar en alguna parte de su memoria, pero entonces el PHS de Tseng sonó, sacándolo de su línea de pensamiento.

Después de todo, investigar a SOLDADOs sospechosos era solo una pequeña parte del trabajo de un Turco.

* * *

><p>Génesis golpeó la puerta del Cuarto de Entrenamiento con sus palmas abiertas. Conforme entraba, Cloud giró su cabeza bruscamente, con una expresión lo suficientemente severa para que el SOLDADO Primera Clase se detuviera.<p>

"¿Esperas a alguien?" habló arrastrando las palabras.

Cloud se relajó, aunque la tensión no se marchó por completo de sus hombros. Nunca lo hacía. "No, solo me sorprendiste."

Era una mentira, pero era una sin importancia. "Así que, Strife," comenzó y luego hizo una pausa. "¿O prefieres que te diga Cloud?"

"Como quieras."

Génesis lo consideró un momento, después asintió para sí. "Cloud será." Había pensado que el nombre era absurdo al escucharlo por primera vez; era muy suave y caprichoso para un guerrero tan poderoso, pero tenía cierta poesía en él.

Además, si Sephiroth iba a usar el nombre del rubio, él también lo haría.

"Escuché que Sephiroth intentó sacarte conversación el día de ayer."

Cloud gruñó. "¿Nada es secreto en esta compañía?"

"No por mucho. Escuché que te contuviste. Estoy impresionado." Replicó ásperamente.

Cloud se cruzó de brazos y observó hacia otra parte. Génesis ni siquiera lo dejó detenerse. "Y felicidades por conseguir ser Segunda Clase. Aunque no es de sorprenderse."

El recién nombrado Segunda Clase no lucía particularmente cautivado con su promoción. Los signos usuales de orgullo y emoción brillaban por su ausencia. Pero bueno, Cloud Strife nunca lucía particularmente emocionado sobre _nada_. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"¿Es un crimen tener una simple conversación con un compañero SOLDADO?" Por alguna razón, eso le hizo ganarse una mirada de reproche. Génesis sonrió. El rubio siempre proveía una reacción entretenida. Compadeciéndose de él – pues aún le debía al SOLDADO una _increíble_ deuda, un hecho que aún portaba consigo a diario – le dijo, "Quería saber si ha habido algún progreso en el _otro_ asunto."

Cloud se tensó. "No me he olvidado de ello. Pero aún no he sido capaz de entrar en contacto." Se movió, incómodo, y continuó hablando en un tono más suave, "No eleves mucho tus esperanzas. Ni siquiera se cómo explicarles sobre eso a ellos. Podría ser imposible."

Tomó una gran parte de su auto-control para que Génesis permaneciera tranquilo. Se _rehusaba_ a aceptar cualquier otro resultado. Ni siquiera se permitiría a sí mismo _pensar_ la posibilidad de que Angeal podría sufrir un destino del cual él había escapado. "¿Tan siquiera lo has _intentado_?" susurró, acercándose. "¿O te has enamorado tanto de tu éxito en ShinRa que buscas promociones en el campo de batalla a costa de tus superiores cayendo antes que tú?"

Un destello de emoción pasó por el rostro del rubio y Génesis casi se retractó cuando reconoció que esa emoción había sido el sentirse _herido_. "No presumas conocerme," replicó Cloud, con una voz más fría que la del frígido aire de Modeoheim.

Sintió arrepentimiento. No había pretendido atacarlo. Este hombre le había _salvado_. El pensamiento nunca estaba lejos de la mente de Génesis. Su roce con la mortalidad le dejó una increíble marca, la cual era más aguda ante el conocimiento de que Cloud había compartido una cura que verdaderamente _no tenía precio_ con él, cuando momentos antes habían estado chocando espadas.

Génesis se retiró un poco, devolviéndole al SOLDADO el espacio que inconscientemente había invadido. Tomó un profundo respiro. "Mis disculpas, Angeal es un amigo muy querido para mí. Solo estoy preocupado de que pudieras no comprender la situación." Eso quizá era porque Angeal _lucía_ saludable, Cloud pensó que no había ninguna prisa. "No luces compartir la misma urgencia."

"Apresurarlo no lo ayudará en nada. Solo hará que las cosas malas pasen más rápido." Murmuró Cloud, mirando sus pies.

Era un callejón sin saluda. No podía presionar el asunto aquí, no podía arriesgarse a una rabieta, sin importar qué tan desesperadamente quería sacar su espada y _obligar_ al rubio a actuar _ahora_. No importaba que Cloud pudiera muy apenas ser intimidado por el gesto – solo sería contraproducente. Y él nunca levantaría de nuevo su espada en contra de Cloud. _Nunca_.

Así que hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando necesitaba paz. Recitó _Loveless_.

"_Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles  
>No hay más sueños, no queda honor.<br>La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa._

Mi alma, corrupta por la venganza,  
>Ha soportado el tormento<br>Para encontrar el final del camino en mi propia salvación.  
>Y tú sueño eterno.<p>

Ahora lo que más quiero...  
>es el 'Regalo de la Diosa'..."<p>

Las palabras fluían líricamente de su lengua. Las conocía de corazón – las había recitado mil veces en cientos de diferentes maneras. Funcionaba y calmaba su temperamento. Necesitaba confiar en que Cloud mantendría su palabra. Debía ser capaz de tener tal fe en el hombre que le había salvado.

Por su parte, Cloud no parecía confundido en lo absoluto por su monólogo recital. "En verdad te gusta esa obra, ¿no es así?"

"Es el pináculo de nuestros logros en la cultura literaria, aún estando incompleta. No, quizá lo es _especialmente_ porque está incompleta." Ante la falta de reconocimiento del Segunda Clase, le informó, "El quinto acto está perdido, ¿lo sabías?"

"¿Es por eso que el final siempre es distinto?"

Génesis agitó una mano airadamente. "Hay mucho desacuerdo tanto en los círculos populares como en los académicos sobre cuál es el correcto final, junto con grandes cantidades de imitaciones clamando ser el 'verdadero' final. Por supuesto, al final se ha demostrado que todos ellos son un fraude. Pero quizá esa es la apelación. Si _puedes_ tener uno, ¿no te gustaría un final diferente?" Sus palabras parecieron golpear algún acorde en Cloud, así que presionó la conversación y prosiguió. "¿Un final a tu completa elección?"

"¿Puedes elegir el final que quieras?" murmuró, con su mirada perdida en la contemplación.

"Nada que te limite, solo tu propia imaginación. Quizá la obra incluso fue diseñada de ese modo – con el final abierto, para que así la audiencia pueda elegir el final que desean más fervientemente." Esa era una de las tantas teorías, pero con el autor de _Loveless_ muerto desde hacía mucho tiempo, solo quedarían como eso – teorías. Génesis disfrutaba en privado la oportunidad de discutir sobre este tema con alguien nuevo – sus amigos hacía mucho que se habían cansado del tema. "Dime, Cloud - ¿cómo lo terminarías?"

El rubio lo pensó por un minuto, con el ceño fruncido en concentración, antes de contestar lenta y cuidadosamente, como si cada palabra pesara demasiado en sus labios. "El monstruo muere y los tres amigos cumplen su voto. Los amantes se reúnen de nuevo, como lo prometieron."

Génesis lanzó un resoplido. "Qué respuesta tan... inesperadamente ingenua." Luego de mucha consideración, no había esperado una respuesta tan cliché.

Cloud no pareció ofendido. "Entonces, ¿cómo lo terminarías tú?"

Golpeó un dedo contra su mejilla, casi como un efecto dramático. "Una vez había sido amante de el mundo cayendo en la destrucción en las manos del héroe. Una tragedia clásica, del tipo que las recreaciones modernas suelen huir." Dejó que las palabras flotaran en el aire para un impacto adicional, antes de continuar, "Otra de mis favoritas era que el mundo evadía la destrucción, pero los tres amigos rompían su promesa. Los amantes eran separados y sus vidas terminaban momentos antes de que pudieran volver a verse."

"...En verdad te gustan las tragedias."

"Así es," coincidió Génesis. "Pero últimamente..." Barrió el aire con su mano, como para acompañar o señalar a una audiencia imaginaria. "Me he encontrado pensando."

Cloud levantó una ceja, esperando que terminara con su teatro con una paciencia que sus amigos hacía mucho habían abandonado. Génesis no pudo evitar sonreír y acercó su mano hasta cerrarla, colocándola sobre su corazón para luego bajar su voz hasta un suspiro en escena.

"Últimamente, me he encontrado pensando que quizá el final ingenuo que tanto adoran las masas... solo quizá... tiene un cierto encanto por sí mismo."


	18. Capítulo 18

_**Notas de la Traductora: **__Y ya el episodio 18, 20 más para terminar XDDD =3 ¡gracias por sus mensajes y alertas! Amo los comentarios que han brindado a este fanfic y espero lo estén disfrutando. ¡Hasta el viernes!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas del Autor:** No tuve tiempo de darle una justa revisión de último minuto a este episodio, así que no estoy muy seguro si sea correctamente legible. Con suerte, habrá salido bien.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 18**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Cloud salió del tren hacia una plataforma vacía, apenas resistiendo la necesidad de fruncir su nariz ante el olor. Incluso sobre la placa, Midgar no tenía un olor particularmente placentero, pero los suburbios eran todo un ataque contra los sentidos de un SOLDADO. Cuerpos sin bañarse, agua de alcantarilla, desperdicios industriales y bajo todo eso yacía el definido hedor del mako que hacía que su estómago se revolviera y dejaba un sabor metálico en su lengua.<p>

Ignorando el fuerte hedor – se acostumbraría rápido a eso – se dirigió al Sector 5, caminando por un sendero que conocía muy bien de memoria. Las visitas de Génesis para 'revisar' su progreso habían tenido el intencionado efecto de mover su conversación con Aerith hasta la cima de su lista de prioridades – Cloud había esperado por el primer día en que supo que Zack estaría lejos, en una misión, y se escabulló de los cuarteles generales para ir bajo la placa.

Pocas personas le prestaron algo de atención, pues ya se habían acostumbrado a la visión del rubio alrededor de los suburbios en su primera semana que había arribado a Midgar. Aunque la mayoría aún le daban un amplio espacio para pasar – aún y cuando se había tomado la molestia de ponerse su propia ropa para esta excursión, la semejanza que tenía con un uniforme de SOLDADO hacía que ellos prefirieran mostrarse precavidos.

Conforme se dirigió a la iglesia, descubrió que esperaba que Aerith no se encontrara ahí, y así tendría una excusa para aplazar esto un poco más. Por una parte en verdad quería ayudar a Angeal – el SOLDADO no merecía lo que le había ocurrido – pero tampoco quería imponer tal petición a una inocente mujer adolescente. ¿Qué si ella no _podía_ hacerlo? Él no sabía exactamente cómo funcionaban sus poderes de Cetra. Estaban haciéndola cargar con el peso de la supervivencia de una persona. En otro tiempo, ella ya había dado su propia _vida_ para salvar al Planeta. Cloud no podía pedirle nada más.

Aún así, mientras abría las pesadas puertas de madera de la iglesia, supo que lo haría.

Ahí estaba – hincada al borde de la cama de flores, revisando la tierra y tomando una que otra flor, ocasionalmente, luego de seleccionarla cuidadosamente para agregarla a su canasta. Ante el sonido de las puertas abriéndose, ella levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó por una radiante sonrisa.

"¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sr. Don Nadie?" le llamó, con su voz haciendo eco suavemente en las paredes.

Cloud se movió sobre su lugar, incómodo, observándolo todo menos a la chica frente a él.

"No te quedes parado hasta allá, tontito. Es difícil hablar. Ven aquí. No muerdo." Palpó el espacio a su lado y Cloud sintió cómo sus pies se movían hacia adelante por su propia voluntad. Nunca podría negarle nada. Ni siquiera una simple petición.

"Estoy feliz de que volvieras de visita," dijo cuando él se sentó a su lado, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas que se encontraban dobladas contra su pecho. "Zack me dijo que habías logrado ingresar a ShinRa, y que estabas 'pateando traseros'." Hizo pequeños signos de comillas con sus dedos. "Pero, algunas veces, parece que solo ve lo que quiere ver. ¿Te está gustando a _ti_?"

Se encogió de hombros y dejó que sus dedos recorrieran los delicados pétalos de una flor cercana. Instintivamente revisó la humedad de la tierra – él se había encargado de las flores luego de que Aerith muriera, aunque no les fue tan bien como les había ido cuando se encontraban bajo el cuidado de las manos de ella. "Está bien."

"Luces cansado," observó, solemnemente. "¿Haces muchas cosas?"

Negó con su cabeza. "No las suficientes."

Ella se mordió su lengua. "Estás tan ocupado preocupándote por todos los demás que no te vas a preocupar nunca por ti."

Cloud no tenía en realidad una respuesta para eso.

"¿Tal vez pueda ayudarte?" le sugirió. "Es por eso que estás aquí, ¿no es así?"

"¿Acaso el planeta te deja leer las mentes?" Sonaba sarcástico, pero el rubio lo decía como si pensara que fuera un hecho contundente. Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de preguntarle antes. Aerith podía hablar con extraños y saber sus intenciones o maldades en segundos. Eso rayaba en la magia.

Ella rió traviesamente. "Eso sería genial. Entonces así podría resolver todos tus misterios, Sr. Don Nadie."

Con culpa, admitió, "Bueno, tienes razón. Quizá haya algo con lo que me puedas ayudar." Rápidamente agregó, "Puedes negarte, si no te sientes cómoda-"

"Primero tendrás que decirme que es, ¿no?" Le apuró.

Cloud suspiró. "Sí."

Así que le explicó sobre Geostigma, la degradación y el agua del lago que lo curaba, lo mejor que pudo, intentando usar términos generales que ella pudiera entender sin dejar escapar su situación y mencionando que era para el mentor de Zack de quien ella probablemente ya habría escuchado, conociendo a Zack, pero que no quería que ninguno de ellos dos se enterara al respecto. Ella escuchó con atención, asintiendo pensativamente de vez en cuando, y luciendo con simpatía en todos los lugares adecuados.

"¿Y piensas que una Cetra puede hacer que eso ocurra de nuevo?" resumió ella.

Él asintió. "Lamento no poder explicarlo mejor," murmuró. "No quería pedírtelo, pero..."

"¿Pero no sabes a quién más pedírselo?" Colocó una mano gentil sobre su brazo.

"No te metas en ningún problema. Solo pensé que quizá si hablabas con el Planeta..." Colocó su mano sobre la de ella, inquietado por lo frágil que se sentía.

"Ten cuidado," susurró. "Mi novio podría ponerse celoso."

Enrojeciendo, Cloud apartó su mano y comenzó a hablar, "No es-No estoy-" ¡Gaia, ella ahora era demasiado _joven_ para que él siguiera pensara en-!

Ella rió. "Tonto. Zack me seguiría la corriente."

"Yo... yo no soy Zack." Las palabras sonaron secas y rotas, y deseó poder retractarlas, pero ella solo lo golpeó levemente en su hombro.

"Estás bien siendo como eres, Sr. Don Nadie," le aseguró. "Haré lo que pueda para ayudar. No se si pueda hacer algo... pero no lo sabremos hasta no intentarlo, ¿verdad?"

Espontáneamente, sintió la orilla de su boca elevarse ligeramente. "Si."

Ella aplaudió con sus manos. "¡_Puedes_ sonreír! ¡Pensé que lo había imaginado!"

Alarmado, su rostro se revirtió a uno sin expresión. Ella negó con su cabeza y lo picó en las mejillas, y Cloud repentinamente sintió que tenía cinco años otra vez. "¡No te detengas, tonto! Tienes una hermosa sonrisa. Deberías usarla mucho, mucho."

"Yo... no tengo mucho por lo que sonreír ahora," se disculpó.

"Entonces simplemente tendrás que hacer algunas razones para sonreír," le dijo, como si fuera tan sencillo como eso.

El sabía que era mejor no discutir con Aerith y agachó su cabeza. Se sentaron ahí en silencio por un par de minutos antes de que él murmurara, "...Debería marcharme. Le prometí a Kunsel que entrenaría con él el día de hoy, más tarde." Y necesitaba hacer su parada diaria en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento para buscar a científicos locos.

"Está bien. ¿Cómo debería hacerte saber si resuelvo este asunto?"

Cloud parpadeó. No había pensado en eso. "Tengo un PHS..." Pero no tenía una pluma para escribirle su número. "Eh... ¿quizá enviándome un mensaje a través de Zack?" sugirió.

"¿Como un código?" Sus ojos brillaron con travesura.

"Si tu quieres," accedió, extrañado.

"¡Está bien!" cantó ella. "Hablaré contigo pronto, Sr. Don Nadie."

Cloud estaba confundido. "Eh, ¿cuál es el código?" se aventuró a preguntar.

Ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios. "¡Lo sabrás cuando lo escuches!"

_Eso_ no lo llenaba exactamente con confianza. Negando con su cabeza, se puso de pie, se detuvo y observó a la chica florista por un momento. "Esto... gracias," se decidió. "En verdad significa mucho..."

"Tontito," lo reprendió. "Si hubiera sabido de eso, habría hecho algo aún y cuando no hubieras preguntado. Y además, también estás buscando hacer esto por Zack, ¿no? Eso es razón suficiente."

En verdad, ¿qué podía contestar a esa frase? Nada. Aerith tenía razón, como siempre. Aún como una adolescente, era una persona sabia.

"Ahora, vete," lo corrió. "Se que los SOLDADOs como tú siempre están ocupados. Ve y descansa un poco, y no te preocupes por un tiempo. Deja que alguien más se preocupe _por_ ti, para variar."

Así se retiró, deteniéndose en la puerta para mirar atrás. Ella le dio una pequeña sacudida de manos, incitándolo a marcharse y él logró hacer otra breve sonrisa, después salió.

Apenas y había dado diez pasos, cuando Tseng apareció de entre las sombras.

Para su vergüenza, le tomó un minuto darse cuenta de que debería estar alarmado por la presencia del Turco. Se había acostumbrado a Tseng en el futuro, y aunque las ocasiones en que se habían visto por las reuniones no habían sido placenteras, había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que llegó a considerar al hombre como una amenaza.

Su retraso en una reacción probablemente salvó sus planes ya que le permitieron responder con normalidad. "Tseng," saludó.

"_Strife_." El Turco se acercó hasta pararse a su lado, mientras los pensamientos del rubio se disparaban a una tremenda velocidad. ¿Cómo había podido olvidar que ShinRa vigilaba a la última Anciana sobreviviente? ¿Acaso había escuchado algo? Probablemente no – habían hablado en voz baja, y Aerith no lo habría dejado hablar sobre temas tan delicados si supiera que podría haber alguien que pudiera estar escuchándolos.

"Es una sorpresa verte en esta área," comentó Tseng.

"Nos conocimos aquí," le recordó.

"Es cierto. Pero entonces tú eras un vagabundo. ¿Por qué estás aquí ahora?" El tono de voz de Tseng era leve, pero Cloud podía leer entre líneas. Lo que en realidad quería saber era: "¿Qué relación tienes con la Anciana?"

"Quería ver las flores de nuevo," respondió. Luego, solo para cimentar su falta de conexión en la mente del Turco, preguntó, "¿Estás vigilando la Iglesia? ¿Hay algo especial sobre ella? Además de las flores, quiero decir." Ese era un truco que había aprendido viendo a Reno en el bar. La mejor forma de distraer la atención era dirigir tus preguntas hacia el lugar equivocado.

Tseng lo observó por un largo, largo momento, como si lo evaluara. Cloud mantuvo firmemente su mirada. Eventualmente, respondió. "Eso es información clasificada."

Parecía que por lo pronto estaba a salvo. "Ah." Dirigió una mirada de vuelta al edificio, consciente ante la realización de que probablemente no sería capaz de ver las flores de nuevo por un tiempo. "Entonces, ¿ya no debería venir por aquí?"

"Preferiríamos que no. Hay personas de interés que estamos vigilando en esta área, quienes podrían asustarse ante la presencia de un SOLDADO. Están acostumbrados a Zack – su relación con Aerith es bien conocida en los suburbios." Ni siquiera era una mentira, pero Tseng la había dicho tan suavemente que Cloud tuvo que preguntarse cuántos secretos escondía el hombre a primera vista.

"Entiendo," murmuró. "Me mantendré alejado de ahora en adelante." Aerith podría contactarlo a través de Zack si tenía cualquier avance en cuanto a invocar el agua – con suerte ella solo intentaría contactarlo cuando se tratara de algo sustancial. Aún así, retuvo un suspiro ante el conocimiento de que no podría escaparse para dormir en la iglesia si se desesperaba. Otra comodidad que le era negada. "¿Hay algo más que debería saber? No quiero causar problemas."

Tseng le dirigió una extraña mirada y luego negó con la cabeza. "No... eso es todo. Gracias por tu cooperación." Dudó por un segundo. "Si... los asuntos se aclaran, entonces te haremos saber que es seguro regresar."

Cloud sabía que lo que en realidad había querido decir era 'Si decidimos que podemos confiar en ti, entonces te dejaremos acercarte a la Anciana', pero simplemente asintió en acuerdo. Después de todo, no quería que pensaran que tenía alguna conexión con Aerith. Era mejor que pensaran que solo tenía una conexión nostálgica con la iglesia en sí.

"Debería continuar con mi trabajo," dijo Tseng, "Te dejaré regresar a lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo."

Cloud levantó una de sus manos para despedirse y decididamente no miró para atrás. Eso pudo fácilmente ser un desastre y solo podía esperar que luciera más calmado de lo que en verdad se sentía. ¿Cuándo tiempo más podría estar caminando sobre esta cuerda floja sin arruinarlo todo?

Pasando una mano a través de su cabello, cambió de dirección, yendo en línea recta al Mercado del Muro. Bien podría hacer algunas compras por el camino para alejar varias cosas de su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth despertó de golpe.<p>

Otra pesadilla. Apartó las cobijas y se dirigió al baño, temblando. El fantasma del dolor pasaría, lo sabía. El trauma imaginario solo duraba unos segundos luego de despertar.

¿Qué es lo que los hacía surgir? Esos sueños tan perturbadores. Una ciudad incendiándose. Siendo amarrado a una fría mesa de operaciones, incapaz de evadir el escalpelo que descendía. Ahogarse en mako. El estudiante de Angeal desangrándose hasta la muerte en un acantilado bajo la lluvia. Siendo atravesado por las balas una y otra y otra vez y aún así continuando poniéndose en pie, haciendo caso omiso de la sangre salpicando el suelo.

Se echó algo de agua en el rostro y se sintió refrescado, los efectos posteriores a la pesadilla estaban desapareciendo. Tomó su tiempo en completar su rutina matutina, pero cuando terminó, el sol apenas había comenzado a salir por el horizonte. Suspirando, salió de su habitación y se dirigió al elevador. Por unos segundos pensó el ir a espiar la habitación de Cloud que se encontraba muchos pisos más abajo – el Segunda Clase seguramente seguiría dormido – pero descartó la idea casi inmediatamente. Por muy divertido que fuera revolver las plumas del rubio, molestarlo a primera hora en la mañana solo dañaría la tenue tregua que habían establecido. Lo buscaría más tarde ese día.

Aún así, era temprano – cualquier movimiento en el edificio era más que nada de los cansados guardias que terminaban sus turnos y los servicios de limpieza que arreglaban los desastres del día anterior. Por eso es que Sephiroth se sorprendió al encontrarse con un rostro familiar cerca de la máquina de café. "¿Angeal?"

"¡Sephiroth!" Lo observó por encima de su taza de humeante café negro. "Te levantaste temprano."

"También tú."

Él sonrió entre dientes. "Siempre me levanto temprano. Me da tiempo de terminar mis repotes en paz."

No era una mala estrategia. La propia papelería de Sephiroth no estaría tan atrasara si las juntas, preguntas y llamadas de teléfono no lo interrumpieran cada cinco minutos.

"Aún así, es raro en ti," continuó Angeal, ofreciéndole una taza de café. "Aquí tienes, tómalo. No pareces haber estado durmiendo bien."

"No lo he hecho," concedió Sephiroth, aceptando la bebida y meciéndola en sus manos. "No importa. Puedo funcionar a menos de esto."

Angeal negó con su cabeza, tristemente. "¿Estás seguro de que Strife y tu no son hermanos perdidos o algo así?"

"¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Me da la misma respuesta cada vez que lo encuentro vagando por los alrededores a esta hora del día con marcadas bolsas bajo sus ojos."

Ese era otro dato interesante sobre su misterioso SOLDADO, y Sephiroth lo archivó con todos los demás. Aún no podía comprender del todo al hombre, pero lo haría. Pasaron un momento bebiendo su café en un silencio confortable y el General buscó algún tema de conversación sobre cualquier otra cosa _además_ de Cloud Strife. Después de todo, no quería lucir obsesionado.

"Escuché que recientemente fuiste a ver a Hollander," mencionó

Angeal sonrió con una mueca. "Así que lo escuchaste, ¿eh?"

"¿Te pasa algo malo?"

"Solo fueron unas pruebas. Génesis continúa preguntando por mi salud – pensé que si me hacía unas podría callarlo."

Sephiroth observó a su amigo con cuidado. "¿En verdad eso es todo?"

"Por favor, con una madre chocobo es suficiente. Está en su laboratorio, procesando los resultados. Recibiré una cita cuando regrese y entonces verás que todo está bien."

No sonaba muy seguro, pero Sephiroth no se lo dijo. Algo no se sentía bien. Otra vez las personas guardaban secretos. Como Génesis y su extraña herida y su igualmente extraña recuperación.

Aunque nunca pensó que _Angeal_ le escondería algo a él. ¿O simplemente estaba buscando sombras o malicia donde no existía? Las pesadillas podrían haberlo puesto más tenso de lo que él había pensado.

Terminaron su café en un incómodo silencio y se separaron cada quién por su camino poco después.

* * *

><p>El Cuarto de Entrenamiento permanecía vacío. Cloud observó el suelo con intensidad.<p>

Sabía que las palabras de Génesis no habían sido engañosas, porque Kunsel y Zack las habían confirmado. Y él sabía que las oportunidades de que Hojou apareciera en el piso de SOLDADO en el relativamente corto tiempo que había estado en ShinRa no eran altas. ¿Pero cuánto tiempo más podría esperar?

Lo hacía sentirse intranquilo. Nuevamente, estaba siendo - ¿cuál era la palabra que siempre usaba Tifa? – _pasivo_. Solo se sentaba a esperar a que la oportunidad apareciera. ¿Qué si nunca lo hacía? ¿Cuándo tiempo más podría continuar espiando este sitio? ¿No debería de ser más proactivo?

¿Acaso tenía miedo?

Un poco. Habría sido un tonto si no lo tuviera. Si algo salía mal, podía arruinar las cosas y dejarlas peor que antes. Era mucha responsabilidad para alguien que había fallado tantas veces en el pasado. Quizá habría estado mejor si solo se hubiera ocultado en el remoto desierto de Wutai hasta que todo se hubiera resuelto.

Perdiendo tiempo, titubeando.

Cloud suspiró y buscó su PHS. Era casi mediodía y aún no recibía ningún mail con su misión. Era mejor que fuera con Lazard a averiguar qué lo estaba reteniendo.

"¡Cloud!" lo llamó una voz cuando salió del Cuarto de Entrenamiento. "Regresaste temprano."

Era Kunsel. "Aún no me he ido."

Eso desconcertó al otro Segunda Clase, así que Cloud tomó la oportunidad para lanzarle una materia de Fuego. Él la atrapó con una expresión perpleja.

"Olvidé darte eso ayer. Entre eso y la materia que ya tienes, tendrás a la mayoría de los monstruos cubiertos. No hay muchos que sean resistentes al fuego, hielo _y_ trueno."

"Es una materia natural," murmuró. "Imposible, Cloud, no puedo aceptar esto. ¡Debió haber costado una fortuna!"

Agitó una mano restándole importancia y continuó avanzando por el pasillo. "Es de bajo nivel. Tendrás que esforzarte mucho para llevarla a un nivel maestro." Y él no tenía mucho en qué gastar su dinero en ShinRa. Le pagaban bien, pero además de ahorrar dinero para su futuro como fugitivo, no necesitaba gils para nada más.

Se metió al elevador antes de que Kunsel pudiera balbucearle algún 'gracias' o cualquier otra protesta, golpeó con su pie ligeramente el suelo durante el corto viaje hacia la oficina del Director e ignoró a los oficinistas que lo observaban con una mezcla de asombro y nerviosismo. Gracias a que Sephiroth había tomado un interés personal en él, aparentemente había obtenido una reputación alrededor de la oficina.

Por fortuna, Lazard estaba en su escritorio cuando él llegó. "Director," saludó Cloud.

"¡Srife! Viniste por tu cuenta, ¿verdad? Qué excelente momento. Por favor, pasa. He estado queriendo hablar contigo," lo invitó cordialmente.

Perturbado por la reacción, Cloud cerró la puerta tras él y se movió hasta quedar frente al escritorio, consciente de los ojos azul metálico del Director sobre él. También notó que no había sillas. Incluso como el director de la WRO, Reeve siempre tenía muchas sillas de sobra en su oficina. "¿De qué se trata?"

"No es nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Ya te has ajustado a tu vida como Segunda Clase?"

Cloud le restó importancia. "No es nada diferente a la de un Tercera Clase."

"Me alegra escuchar eso."

Observó al Director con atención. "... Eso no es lo que en verdad desea preguntar, ¿verdad?" No había olvidado la pregunta de Lazard sobre si venía solo. ¿Qué podría querer decir mientras no estuviera escuchando nadie más?

El Director entrecruzó sus dedos, recargándose en su silla. La luz fluorescente proyectó una marcada sombra sobre sus ojos. Eso realzaba aún más su parecido con Rufus Shinra. "Ciertamente no eres alguien ingenuo, ¿verdad, Strife?"

Cloud se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

"Mi madre tenía un dicho sobre la gente en los suburbios. 'Los cínicos no nacen – se hacen'." Lazard lo estudió largo rato, como si esperara alguna reacción. "Eso me hace preguntarme qué has experimentado en tu vida para que te convirtiera en lo que eres."

"...Nada en especial," murmuró. No podía exactamente decirle a nadie sobre las experiencias de su vida sin sonar loco, o peor, traer al Departamento Científico persiguiendo su cabeza.

Lazard hizo un pequeño sonido de diversión con la parte de atrás de su garganta – una especie de tos a medias que todos los ejecutivos parecían compartir. "Supongo que no es realmente importante en el gran esquema de las cosas. Todos tenemos nuestros secretos." Una expresión extrañamente sombría cruzó el rostro del Director cuando dijo esas palabras.

Cloud no sabía qué hacer y comenzaba a sentirse impaciente. No había venido aquí a lidiar con las charlas corporativas. Lazard debió haberlo notado porque se enderezó sobre su asiento nuevamente y dijo, "Iré directo al punto, Strife. ¿Qué opinas de ShinRa?"

"... ¿Qué quiere decir?" Sintió aprehensión. ¿Había fallado en algo? ¿Lazard había visto a través de sus planes?

"Pensé que quizá podíamos compartir una perspectiva similar, dadas las condiciones de tu contrato." Pausó un breve momento y cuando Cloud no contestó, expuso, "Hay algo verdaderamente _malo_ con esta compañía, ¿no estás de acuerdo?"

Ese era un territorio muy, muy peligroso. Peligroso. "No presto realmente atención a las políticas de la compañía."

"Esa es una respuesta diplomática. Pero no necesitas preocuparte. No pretendo reportar nada de lo que digas a los Turcos, si eso es de lo que estás preocupado."

Cloud permaneció en silencio. Repentinamente fue golpeado por la sensación de que había algo importante sobre Lazard que había olvidado. Se aferró a los breves destellos que conservaba de los recuerdos de Zack, pero no lograba encontrarle sentido. Lazard había desaparecido en algún punto de la historia, sabía eso, pero en sí eso era nada destacable en ShinRa. Debía haber algo más allá.

"¿Tiene esto algo que ver con el Planeta?" dijo, intentando darse tiempo. "No esperaba que usted fuera alguien ecologista."

Lazard le respondió con una seca sonrisa. "Tienes razón. Me temo que no soy un hombre supersticioso."

Cloud fue tentado a decirle que la Corriente Vital era todo menos una superstición, pero recordó lo suficiente sobre la ignorancia pública en este tiempo para mantener su boca callada. ShinRa ya desconfiaba mucho de él sin ser etiquetado como un simpatizante de Avalancha. "Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quiere?"

"Estoy proponiendo una alianza, Strife. Para corregir los errores que han sido forjados. Juntos podríamos ser capaces de lograr mucho más de lo que podríamos hacer solos."

¿Una alianza?

Por un momento, lo consideró en serio. Lazard estaba en la Junta de Directores. Podría tener acceso a Hojou, al menos – incluso posiblemente podría ayudarle a encontrar información sobre Jenova.

Pero no. Cloud no caería en eso. Comenzaba a recordarlo. No podía recordar claramente, pero recordaba lo suficiente. Había tenido toda una vida siendo usado, después de todo – por ShinRa, por Sephiroth, no importaba quién fuera el titiritero. Ya podía verlo en acción. Lazard colgando frente a él, por siempre, la promesa de la cabeza de Hojou, tal y como él había atraído a Génesis con su plática sobre curas y atizó las llamas de la lujuria por la venganza del Comandante. Aún así, él nunca lo entregaría. El Director era muy inteligente como para dar realmente a sus peones lo que quisieran – después de todo, una vez que lo tuvieran, no tendrían ninguna razón más para poner sus cuellos en la línea de fuego.

Cloud no era tan ingenuo como para confiar en Lazard. No con el futuro que tenía que prevenir. Podía confiar en sí mismo para ganar en una pelea de espadas, pero este tipo de sufragios y políticas...

"...No creo que nuestras metas sean exactamente las mismas, Director."

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

La expresión de Lazar, aunque en el exterior cambio muy poco, definitivamente se enfrió. "Ya veo." El silencio se extendió, lleno de tensión. "Mis disculpas, Strife. Fue presuntuoso de mi parte el inducirte a tal plática. Has estado por poco tiempo en la compañía – aún es muy pronto para estar hablando sobre la declaración de tu visión personal. Siéntete libre de consultarme sobre el asunto después, cuando lo hayas pensado un poco más."

Cloud se mantuvo quieto, brevemente confundido por el repentino cambio de la conversación a una jerga corporativa. Ah. Negación plausible. No se había dado cuenta exactamente de qué tan vagamente funcionales habían sido hasta entonces las declaraciones de Lazard.

No es que fuera necesario. ShinRa confiaría en la palabra de Lazard _mucho más_ de lo que confiarían jamás en la de él.

Aunque podía vivir con eso. Era una persona más a la cual tendría que mantener vigilada, pero de esta forma, Lazard no sería capaz de hacer nada para entrometerse en su camino cuando llegara el momento. No podía deshacerse del todo de la sensación de que apenas y había esquivado una bala, pero eso en verdad era un sentimiento muy común en estos días.

Siendo todo negocios de nuevo, Lazard continuó, "Lo lamento, originalmente viniste por otro asunto, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

Era verdad. Casi lo había olvidado. "Aún no he recibido una misión el día de hoy." Observó hacia el reloj, en cierta forma apuntándolo.

"Si, el día de hoy se te ha asignado como libre," coincidió Lazard.

Confundido, Cloud preguntó, "¿Libre?"

El Director asintió secamente, dirigiendo su atención a la pila de papeles en su escritorio. "Strife, ¿sabías que has estado al menos una misión, a veces hasta dos o tres, cada día desde que comenzaste a trabajar aquí?"

Cloud lo observó sin expresión alguna. Sabía eso. ¿Y qué?

"Ni siquiera te has tomado libre un fin de semana. Algunas de esas misiones de prioridad baja para asistirlas por tu cuenta te fueron asignadas con el entendimiento de que las completarías durante tu tiempo libre. Por supuesto, las has terminado todas inmediatamente, así que el sistema te ha estado enviando tu siguiente misión en la lista automáticamente, los cuales también completaste inmediatamente. Por lo tanto, has cubierto por mucho más de tu cuota."

"... ¿Y eso es un problema?" Preguntó Cloud, aún no viendo el error.

"Recursos Humanos tiene regulaciones para prevenir que los SOLDADOs se sobre-extiendan. Dado que el trabajo que hacen es peligroso por naturaleza, se espera que se tomen tiempo libre entre sus misiones para recreación, entrenamiento y recuperación, si es necesario. Se que también has estado proveyendo asesoramiento a algunos de tus compañeros SOLDADOs, así que tu carga de trabajo es incluso mayor que la que representan los números."

"No considero eso como un trabajo."

Lazard aún no le observaba a los ojos, pero de cualquier forma continuó como si no hubieran estado discutiendo una rebelión momentos antes. "Quizá no, pero hay una muy buena razón por la cual estas regulaciones existen. Si permitimos que nuestros SOLDADOs se sobre-esfuercen, entonces es más probable que cometan errores en el campo y en nuestra línea de trabajo, eso puede ser fatal. También se tiene que tomar en consideración la salud psicológica – si un SOLDADO sufre una crisis por estrés, pueden causar una cantidad considerable de daños."

Podían hacer desaparecer un pueblo entero, de hecho. No parecía que las reglas de ShinRa hubieran evitado que ocurriera eso. El pensamiento hizo que hiciera una mueca. "Pensé que estaban faltos de mano de obra," argumentó Cloud. Quería estar fuera del edificio, al menos por un tiempo corto. Sephiroth podría estar más tarde buscándolo, buscando establecer otra 'charla', podía _sentirlo_. Después de las pesadillas que había sufrido la otra noche, no estaba de humor.

"No recibirás ninguna misión hasta que hayas tenido por lo menos un día entero libre," estableció Lazard, firmemente. "Estoy complacido por tu entusiasmo, pero hay procedimientos que deben seguirse. Y esperamos que te limites a cumplir misiones por no más de cuatro días seguidos en el futuro."

Increíble. ¿ShinRa tenía las regulaciones de salud y seguridad en este tipo de lugares de trabajo en orden? Lo encontraba morbosamente hilarante considerando la ética del resto de la compañía.

"Bien," concedió, sin tono. "Gracias por su tiempo."

Salió de la oficina, deseando infantilmente azotar la puerta, pero si mano permaneció quita a su lado. Una cosa que se abrió paso a través de los retazos de recuerdos que conservaba de sus días en ShinRa era la imposibilidad de discutir con la burocracia de la compañía. Además, ¿qué había esperado? Acababa de rechazar plenamente la oferta de Lazard. No se arrepentía, pero eso también significaba que no podía esperar ningún favor para evadir las reglas de parte del hombre, durante algún tiempo.

Tenía todo un día libre. Tseng se había encargado de que no pudiera visitar la Iglesia y a Cloud no le gustaba en realidad la idea de ser visto por encima de la Placa. Podía regresar a vigilar el Cuarto de Entrenamiento, pero ya había pasado horas haciendo eso el día de hoy. ¿Qué solía hacer cuando tenía días libres en ShinRa? No podía recordarlo. Esa clase de detalles fueron los que nunca recuperó – los correctos desencadenamientos para ellos simplemente no existían.

Fue rescatado por el sonido de su PHS. Un mensaje. Lo abrió y escaneó su contenido rápidamente.

Yuffie lo estaba molestando nuevamente sobre su cacería de tesoros. Cloud luchó por retener un suspiro. ¿Cómo es que una niña que no llegaba si quiera a tener diez años podía escabullirse continuamente de sus guardianes y vagar con tanta libertad a través de los continentes? Pero lo más importante, por el planeta, ¿c_ómo había sobrevivido hasta los 16 la primera vez_?

Al menos eso le daba algo que hacer. Presionó el botón para ir al piso de la planta baja y se esforzó por detener su impaciencia. Su plática con Lazard había hecho que sus ya de por sí desgastados nervios se pusieran en punta. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más podría lidiar con esto.

Más valía que Hojou apareciera pronto o Cloud podría ser tentado a lidiar con el edificio entero con Cometa y terminar con todo de una buena vez.


	19. Capítulo 19

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Y no puedo creer que haya cumplido esto y llegado a la mitad de la historia sin falta jajajajajaja xDDD en fin, disfruten el episodio, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes :3_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del traductor: **¡Hemos llegado a la mitad del camino! ¡Hurra!

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 19**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>La puerta de su oficina se abrió con un estruendo. "Génesis," saludó Angeal, como si hubiera entrado tras tocar cortésmente en lugar de provocar un ensordecedor golpe.<p>

"¿Cuál es la ocasión?" preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

"Necesito tu ayuda. Strife y Sephiroth están luchando otra vez."

Génesis giró sus ojos, bajó sus pies del escritorio y se armó con su espada en un movimiento fluido. "¿Por qué siempre_ tenemos _que encargarnos de esto?"

"¿Crees que alguien más va a atravesarse en medio de esos dos cuando se están enfrentando?" Respondió Angeal, con humor, "Deja de quejarte y date prisa antes de que destruyan algo."

Siguió a su amigo hacia el pasillo. No había necesidad de que le dirigiera – uno solo tenía que seguir el camino de los SOLDADOs pálidos.

Cuando llegaron, Génesis analizó la escena en menos de medio segundo. Había severos cortes delgados y poco profundos en las paredes y el techo – sin duda trabajo de Sephiroth, ya que la espada de Cloud dejaba senderos más gruesos. Un sofá había sido destrozado y un enfriador de agua estaba partido a la mitad. No había señales de que la materia hubiera entrado en la lucha, aún. En el centro del Área Común, Strife y Sephiroth se rodeaban el uno al otro, sus espadas brillaban bajo las luces fluorescentes. Un grupo de curiosos observaba, estupefactos ante tal espectáculo de alta velocidad, mientras que los más inteligentes hacían un escape furtivo.

Otros, como el sobre-entusiasta Cachorro de Angeal, arriesgaban sus vidas intentando involucrarse.

Génesis lo interceptó rápidamente, quitándole la materia Tiempo de los dedos de Zack momentos antes de que el hechizo se completara. "¡No!"

"¿Qué? Pero ellos-"

"Eso solo le dará una ventaja injusta a Strife," explicó Angeal. Por alguna razón, los hechizos de estado, como Paro o Sueño, se deslizaban de Cloud como si fueran agua, lo cual tranquilizó solo un poco a Génesis sobre su derrota en Wutai. Él era el especialista en materia de ellos tres y el que su grandiosa fuerza se viera comprometida al luchar contra el SOLDADO rubio lo dejó en una frustrante desventaja. "Aléjate, nos encargaremos de esto."

Angeal ingresó en la batalla, interceptando en el camino a Masamune con su Espada Mortal, mientras Génesis se colocaba detrás de Cloud y retenía sus brazos en un movimiento ya practicado. Había prendido de la manera difícil que cruzar espadas no era suficiente para detener al rubio – él solo separaría su extraña arma las veces que fuera necesario para poder pasar. "Tranquilízate, Chocobo."

El SOLDADO se revolvió contra su amarre por un momento hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto, tras lanzar un gruñido. Sin embargo, Génesis era lo bastante inteligente como para liberarlo inmediatamente, así que en su lugar esperó a que Angeal convenciera a Sephiroth que se detuviera. La menor muestra de amenaza viniendo de su oponente podría hacer que Cloud comenzara a luchar otra vez – eran buenos instintos, pero eran molestos cuando estabas intentando hacer que alguien _se calmara de una maldita vez._

Sephiroth bajó a Masamune y Cloud demandó, "Déjame ir."

"Solo si no vas a iniciar otra batalla con el gran General Sephiroth," respondió Génesis, medio burlándose.

Sintió cómo el rubio se ponía tenso en su agarre. "_Él_ la inicio." Las palabras fueron secas y llenas de dolor y Génesis pudo ver que una breve muestra de confusión y arrepentimiento atravesó el rostro de Sephiroth antes de que su mirada neutral se reestableciera una vez más. Entonces había ocurrido lo usual. Una vez más, Sephiroth había pisado, sin darse cuenta, alguna parte dolorosa del misterioso pasado de Cloud.

Sin embargo, no podían culpar del todo a Cloud – no cuando era Sephiroth quien lo buscaba insistentemente para 'calmar las relaciones'. Cuando se trataba de carisma, el General no poseía un alto nivel de comprensión social y su falta de tacto y sensibilidad podían hacer que en ocasiones incluso los irreflexivos influyentes como Heidegger pusieran una mueca de dolor. "Sabes que estos pequeños malentendidos no ocurrirían si nos dijeras por qué cada tercera cosa que dice Sephiroth es tan molesta," reclamó, liberando finalmente al rubio.

"Me llamó _marioneta_," gruñó Cloud.

¿Una marioneta?

Génesis lo consideró. Cloud no parecía tener ninguna ambición, ningún pasatiempo, ni siquiera parecía disfrutar del todo el luchar. No se quejaba nunca de sus misiones, no importaba qué tan difíciles o aburridas fueran. Se mostraba cómodo con Kunsel y Zack, pero aparentemente apenas y se mostraba consciente de que existiera alguien más en SOLDADO.

En pocas palabras, era exactamente el tipo de empleado que ShinRa buscaba. Un autómata increíblemente poderoso que no discutía por su sueldo, trabajaría hasta matarse si se le pedía y casi nunca se involucraba en frivolidades innecesarias. El único que podía llegar a perturbarlo era Sephiroth. Ahora podía entender plenamente la conversación que llevó al General a realizar el insulto.

Entonces Sephiroth solo _tuvo_ que empeorar las cosas. "Pero trabajas para ShinRa, ¿o no?"

Esa brillante y mirada azul cristalina _se encendió en llamas_ y Génesis casi retrocedió ante la intensidad de la expresión del rostro del SOLDADO.

Esa era una nueva. _Odio_.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, decir algo, _lo que fuera_. Cloud se marchó rápidamente sin decir ninguna otra palabra.

"¡Cloud! ¡Oye, espera, Cloud!" Llamó el Cachorro, corriendo tras él.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el resto de los SOLDADOs en el lugar.

* * *

><p>"Vamos, Cloud. ¿Cuál es el problema que tienen tú y el General? Quizá sea algo con lo que pueda ayudarte," le engatusó Zack. Habían pasado dos días desde el último 'encuentro con Sephiroth', y el mal humor que rodeaba a su amigo <em>aún<em> no se marchaba, así que Zack había decidido descubrir cuál era el problema. No estaba llegando muy lejos, ¡pero simplemente no podía rendirse! Si lo hiciera, ¿qué clase de SOLDADO sería?

Cloud suspiró. "Solo olvídalo ya, Zack."

"¡Pero en verdad estabas muy alterado! Pensé que ahora ustedes ya eran amigos."

"_Nosotros no somos amigos_."

Levantó sus manos en un gesto de paz ante el tono agresivo en la voz de Cloud. "Pero él _quiere_ que lo sean, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no solo le das al sujeto una oportunidad?"

"Déjalo en paz, Zack," intervino Kunsel.

"Aww, vamos, ¡tú también tienes curiosidad!" Se dejó caer a un lado de ellos, en las gradas que delineaban las orillas del gimnasio. Las instalaciones estaban prácticamente vacías, además de un par de Tercera Clase que estaban al otro extremo, ejercitándose con prácticas de espada. Zack los observó con un interés distante. Eran bastante descuidados. Las normas para ingresar debían estar bajando. ¡O tal vez él había mejorado! Sí, eso debía ser.

"Seguro que sí, pero se cuándo abandonar el tema."

"Pero no lo entiendo. Es una especie de insulto débil como para alterarte de esa manera, ¿no es así? Quiero decir, ¿'marioneta'? La verdad, ¿tan siquiera qué significa eso?" Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Cloud tensarse y rápidamente se retractó. "-Aunque fue una cosa bastante brusca de decir. Estoy sorprendido de que se arriesgara. Ya sabes, luego de que ustedes habían estado llevándose mejor. Al menos ya no pelean cada vez que se encuentran."

"Solo cada segunda vez," concedió Kunsel.

"¡Sí! Quiero decir – oye, Kunsel, ¡eso no ayuda!"

Kunsel sonrió de lado. Lo sabía. ¡Su compañero SOLDADO de hacia bastante tiempo estaba asociándolo con Cloud! Zack se preguntó, con los brazos cruzados, si debería reclutar a Luxiere para igualar las apuestas de nuevo, pero antes de que pudiera completar ese pensamiento, su compañero Segunda Clase suspiró y murmuró, "Dije que se olvidaran de eso. No debí dejar que me afectara. Es solo que..." se calló, incómodo. Zack reunió toda su paciencia y esperó. A veces el rubio podría tomar un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos. "...Una vez fui usado. Y esa persona solía decir cosas como esa y..." La frase murió bajo un silencio vigilante.

Había sido vago, pero también había sido lo más que el misterioso recluta había compartido con ellos. Zack colocó una mano en el hombro de Cloud y lo hizo observarle a los ojos. "Oye, Cloud, tu sabes, he estado queriendo preguntártelo desde hace un tiempo, pero ¿estás huyendo de algún tipo de problema? Quiero decir, cuando apareciste por primera vez en los suburbios, digamos que pensé..."

Fue recibido con una mirada seca. "No soy de Wutai, Zack."

Kunsel soltó una carcajada. La gravedad del momento había sido rota. "¿En serio, Zack? ¿_Wutai_?"

"¡Oye, estábamos teniendo serios problemas con espías en ese momento!"

"Pero ellos no pueden hacer que sus ojos _brillen_ exactamente."

"¡Fue solo algo que se me ocurrió! ¡No fue como si hubiera intentado arrestarlo o algo parecido!" Se estaban saliendo del tema. "Y de cualquier modo, ¡no estaba hablando de eso! ¡Yo _se_ que no eres de Wutai!"

Cloud negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa casi invisible bailó en la orilla de sus labios. "No te preocupes por eso. No es algo que pueda afectarme aquí. Solo estaba... sensible." Le restó importancia y se puso de pie para marcharse. "Me voy a una misión."

"¡Ten cuidado!" Le dijo Kunsel cuando se fue.

Zack lo observó irse con una inclinación pensativa de su cabeza. No descubrió todo lo que había querido, pero Cloud lucía un _poco_ más feliz. El chico nunca se relajaba en _realidad_, pero Zack imaginaba que si habían podido hacerlo bajar de 'listo para destruir el edificio con Cometa' al viejo y simple 'el peso del mundo está en sus hombros', no estaban haciéndolo tan mal. Los hombres que portaban materia como esa _jamás_ deberían ser tan nerviosos. _Jamás_.

Una toalla lo golpeó en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. "Deja de observarlo, tonto. Ya está lo suficientemente paranoico."

Zack negó con la cabeza. "No lo se, hombre. ¿Qué opinas al respecto?"

"¿Sobre el pasado de Cloud?"

"Sí."

Kunsel esperó un momento mientras quitaba la tapa a una botella de agua, pareció que iría a decir algo y luego se encogió de hombros. "Creo que no es de nuestra incumbencia."

"Vamos. ¿No has encontrado nada? ¿Ni siquiera un rumor?" lo provocó Zack. Su compañero _siempre_ sabía todo lo que había que saber sobre sus colegas, incluso en el tiempo en que solo eran cadetes.

"Nada," confirmó Kunsel. Después, en un tono de voz más bajo, agregó, "Y eso es lo que me preocupa."

* * *

><p>Estaría mal decir que Strife se había adaptado a la vida en ShinRa – más bien era que ShinRa se había adaptado a él. Los SOLDADOs habían aprendido cuándo alejarse de él, los clubs de fans se habían formado y un trío de Tercera Clase novatos había tomado la costumbre de usar el Cuarto de Entrenamiento durante mucho tiempo con la esperanza de captar su atención y obtener algunos consejos gratis. Los chismes regularmente llenaban los pasillos sobre el misterioso Segunda Clase y Angeal sabía de al menos tres grupos de apuestas entre los rangos sobre cuándo Lazard lo promovería finalmente a Primera Clase. Muchas personas habían sido ya testigos de los duelos abortados que él y Sephiroth habían tenido.<p>

Aún así, algo sobre ese último combate había cambiado el estatus quo. Angeal no podía asegurarlo del todo, pero definitivamente había más tensión en el aire.

Génesis y él habían preguntado a su amigo extensivamente sobre la conversación, y aunque no había sido _amable_ de Sephiroth el insultarlo a Strife de esa manera, de ningún modo era un insulto particularmente agresivo. Observaciones similares eran lanzadas casualmente sobre los lacayos de los mandos intermedios con bastante frecuencia. Que Strife haya reaccionado tan violentamente a eso – bueno, algunas veces Strife reaccionaba de una forma extraña a las cosas raras.

Sin embargo, por muy interesante que hiciera Strife la vida en la compañía, aún tenían que hacer misiones, ir a reuniones y llenar más papelería de la necesaria. Se suponía que Lazard _recortaría_ este tipo de cosas, pero algunas veces parecía que solo había incrementado la carga.

Angeal golpeó tres veces la puerta de la oficina, pero no recibió respuesta. Ingresando su cabeza un poco, la descubrió vacía y maldijo. Tampoco estaba aquí. Ya había revisado su habitación y con el Director. Entonces debía ir al gimnasio.

Aún así, el gimnasio tampoco tenía signos de su presa – solo el habitual grupo de SOLDADOs de varias clases que se encontraban fuera de servicio, entrenando y combatiendo en las colchonetas. Se habían dispersado un poco desde la Guerra de Wutai – dado tanto por la reducción de las filas y una renovada falta de motivación. Nadie hablaba – los únicos sonidos eran el ejercicio, gruñidos y las caminadoras chirriantes.

Excepto en los casos de ciertos Segunda Clase que insistían en fallar al leer el humor de una persona. "Hola, ¡Angeal!" Zack saludó y brincó hasta llegar hacia él.

"Zack," lo saludó cálidamente. "¿Recibiendo algo de entrenamiento extra?"

"Sí. ¡Aún estoy decidido a llegar a Primera Clase!" Golpeó con su puño el aire un par de veces.

"Está bien que te mantengas en eso. La determinación y perseverancia son cualidades de valor en un SOLDADO. Pero, ¿puedes decirme qué es lo más importante?"

"Honor," respondió rápidamente Zack. "Y nunca olvidar el orgullo de ser un SOLDADO." Dijo sus últimas palabras con una voz a medio cantar, habiendo ya intercambiado la misma frase muchas veces con anterioridad.

Quizá ya había reafirmado el punto con su estudiante bastantes veces, pero Angeal no apreciaba que se hiciera burla de su lema. "Eso está bien, pero un SOLDADO tiene muchas responsabilidades. Honor y orgullo no son cosas que uno solo pueda probar, Zack. Si no lo tratas con seriedad, nunca llegarás a ser un Primera Clase."

Se enderezó inmediatamente y saludó. "¡Sí, señor!"

Angeal negó con su cabeza con una seca sonrisa. "Basta, no vine aquí para regañarte. Estaba preguntándome, ¿has visto a Sephiroth el día de hoy?"

"¿Al General?" Zack dejó caer su cabeza de lado, con un frunce pensativo. "Lo lamento, creo que no lo he visto. ¿Es importante?"

"Solo una papelería que necesita de su firma antes de que se la pueda entregar a Lazard." Angeal sabía que si solo la dejaba en el escritorio del General, podría tomarle _días_ el llegar a su destino final.

"Bueno, si estás buscando a Sephiroth, intenta preguntarle a Cloud," sugirió Zack "El siempre sabe."

Ifrit, más valía que no estuvieran a la mitad de iniciar otra pelea. Recién _acababan_ de reconstruir el área común desde la última batalla. "¿Y dónde puedo encontrar a Strife?"

"Estaba paseando por el Cuarto de Equipamiento hace un momento. Probablemente siga ahí."

Ese era un lugar inusual para 'pasear', a menos de que estuviera esperando alguna llamada para acudir a otra misión, pero Angeal hacía tiempo que se había rendido de analizar cada movimiento del hombre. Lo mejor era dejar ese tipo de cosas a los Turcos. Agradeció a Zack y se dirigió al Cuarto de Equipamiento.

Así era, la información de Zack lo llegó directamente con el misterioso Segunda Clase. "Strife. Estoy buscando a Sephiroth. ¿Lo has visto?"

Strife lo observó un momento, como si le tomara un momento inusualmente largo el registrar la pregunta y luego respondió, "Está en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento."

Angeal se detuvo. ¿En el Cuarto de Entrenamiento? ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sephiroth ahí? Normalmente se mantenía alejado del lugar para minimizar sus oportunidades de encontrarse con Hojou. "¿Estás seguro? ¿No estás solo inventándolo para deshacerte más pronto de mí?" preguntó con una mueca burlona.

Strife le dirigió una mirada molesta. "Ve y mira por ti mismo. Ha estado ahí toda la mañana."

Angeal se encogió de hombros. "Si tu lo dices." Normalmente Strife rondaba por la Sala de Entrenamiento, presumiblemente _porque_ Sephiroth nunca iba ahí, así que podría tener razón. Eso quizá explicaría porqué es que ahora estaba en el Cuarto de Equipamiento en su lugar.

Por fortuna, cuando la entrada del Cuarto de Entrenamiento se abrió con un deslizamiento, Angeal finalmente observó al rebelde General. Estaba paseando de un lado al otro al final del área de observación. "¡Sephiroth!"

Su amigo detuvo su incansable marcha y frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo es que todos siguen encontrándome? Pensé que aquí, al menos, podría tener algo de paz."

Angeal sonrió entre dientes. "¿Estabas escondiéndote? Todo lo que hice fue preguntarle a Strife."

"Eso es lo que las últimas cinco personas dijeron," gruñó completamente.

Él agitó los papeles en su mano. "Lo lamento, pero necesito tu firma."

Prácticamente ladrando, Sephiroth le arrebató los papeles de su mano, los revisó en cuestión de momentos y firmó con un garabato desordenado contra la consola de control antes de empujarlos de nuevo en los brazos de Angeal.

Puso en orden los papeles y preguntó, "Como sea, ¿por qué es que estás de tan mal humor?"

Sephiroth agitó su brazo vagamente en un intento de evadir la pregunta. Angeal no se retiró. Podía adivinarlo – solo una cosa ocupaba la atención de su amigo en estos días. "Es Strife, ¿no es verdad?"

Su única respuesta vino en forma de una mirada filosa de color verde. Entonces había dado justo en el clavo.

Angeal suspiró. "¿Qué has hecho esta vez para molestarlo?"

"Nada."

"Claro." Eso lo dudaba.

"No pude haber hecho nada. Creo que está evitándome. No lo he visto en días," explicó brevemente Sephiroth. 'Días' sin duda significaba desde la última vez que habían cruzado espadas.

"Entonces, en verdad es muy bueno evadiéndote." SOLDADO no era tan grande – se necesitaba de una extraña racha de suerte para evitar encontrarte con un conocido en los pasillos durante tanto tiempo. Evadir a alguien que se encontraba buscándote activamente era prácticamente imposible, pero de alguna forma, Strife lo había logrado. Al menos ahora conocía la fuente de lo que molestaba a Sephiroth. "¿Y por qué es que quieres verlo tan desesperadamente?"

"Yo..." Sephiroth se detuvo abruptamente, aclaró su garganta y, por un momento, Angeal pensó que la frase prevalecería por siempre sin terminar. Pero no fue así. "...quería disculparme."

Angeal no pudo hacer nada más que observarlo por lo que se sintió como cien años. Finalmente los engranes de su cerebro reiniciaron su marcha y gruñó, "Muy gracioso."

"Estoy hablando en serio."

No _podía_ ser. Sephiroth _no_ se disculpaba, simplemente porque nunca había creído que podría estar mal. Habían aprendido a aceptarlo, aunque a veces eso generaba problemas cuando Génesis también se mostraba obstinado con las disculpas y entonces el conflicto se arrastraría hasta que hubiera pasado una cómoda cantidad de tiempo y las relaciones normales pudieran reanudarse sin reconocer ningún error. "¿Vas a disculparte con _Strife_?"

Sephiroth se encogió de hombros, Angeal nunca lo había visto tan indefenso. "No entiendo por qué, pero mi último comentario pareció haberlo molestado considerablemente. Había _pretendido_ obtener una respuesta – no causar dolor."

Angeal negó con su cabeza. "Nunca antes te había visto luchar tanto por llevarte bien con alguien. ¿Por qué lo haces ahora?"

"Cloud es diferente."

"Todos sabemos eso. ¿Pero qué es lo que quieres? ¿Solo quieres que sean amigos?" Sephiroth simplemente nunca _buscaba_ a la gente. Les había tomado a él y a Génesis un buen par de años para hacerse camino a través de la confianza de su amigo.

"Es necesario, si queremos combatir."

"¿De eso se trata todo esto? ¿Quieres _pelear_ con él?"

"¿Acaso eso está mal?" Preguntó Sephiroth. "Yo existo para pelear. Luchar contra Cloud me fuerza a alcanzar nuevos niveles, me impulsa a mejorar." Tardíamente, añadió, "No pretendo ofenderlos a ti ni a Génesis. Ustedes aún son oponentes desafiantes."

Angeal ignoró la preocupación, incluso cuando meditó sobre esta nueva revelación. "Estoy seguro que Génesis se enojará si lo escucha, pero lo entiendo. Ninguno de nosotros puede ya mantenerse a tu velocidad, pero Strife aún puede empatarte en una lucha de espadas." Génesis prefería materia y Angeal prefería sus puños. Aunque ambos eran adeptos con una espada, ninguno podía poner a prueba a Sephiroth con su arma elegida. En una batalla libre de materia, nunca hubo duda sobre quién ganaría. Incluso Génesis reconocía eso.

Ahora no tenía duda de porqué Sephiroth se mostraba tan obsesionado. Luego de elevar su lucha con espada hasta niveles completamente absurdos y amaestrar un arma que pocos podrían siquiera considerar en empuñar, eventualmente, se había quedado sin oponentes interesantes y la alegría que derivaba de la batalla comenzó a declinar. Quería un rival, un _propósito _para todo su entrenamiento y combates, y no importaba qué tanto se esforzara Génesis para alcanzar tal posición, nunca la obtendría. Nadie lo había hecho. Sephiroth se había encontrado solo en la cima del mundo.

Hasta que Cloud Strife apareció de la nada.

Angeal no podía recordar que su amigo hubiera alguna vez _querido_ algo tan desesperadamente, así que se encontró dispuesto a intentar y encontrar un modo de ayudarle. "Entonces organicen un combate. Uno propio," sugirió. "No tienen que ser compañeros para eso. Demonios, hasta Strife podría desahogarse y liberar lo que sea que le molesta tanto sobre sí, y tú obtienes una buena batalla de eso." También tenía sus sospechas que se había guardado para sí sobre Strife. Esta podía ser una buena oportunidad para probarlas en un ambiente controlado.

"Tseng no lo permitiría. No mientras que Cloud permanezca bajo investigación."

Angeal consideró eso. "Podríamos hacerlo de manera no oficial. Salir a las planicies, lejos de ShinRa y sin ningún testigo o riesgos de daños colaterales."

"... Aún está el asunto de la amenaza de muerte de Cloud." Pero Sephiroth comenzaba a considerar la idea, podía asegurarlo.

"Tiene ese contrato al cual está muy apegado Lazar," señaló Angeal. "Y aún no ha intentado matarte mientras duermes. Si se olvida de sí mismo en la batalla, Génesis y yo podemos intervenir, como siempre lo hacemos." Probablemente Génesis accedería a ayudarles, si lo hacía sonar como algo que los beneficiaría al os dos. Estaba tan fascinado con Strife como Sephiroth, aunque su admiración definitivamente se daba por motivos totalmente diferentes. Algo había pasado entre el rubio y su viejo amigo, algo que Génesis se negaba a revelar.

Sephiroth casi lucía convencido, pero entonces su ceño se frunció aún más. "Excepto que Cloud nunca lo aceptará."

Angeal lo golpeó en el hombro. "Amigo mío, solo déjame eso a mí."

Después de todo, Strife olvidaría estar molesto con ellos en el instante en que Sephiroth apareciera en escena.

Y así como Zack solía demostrarlo, algunas veces era más sencillo pedir perdón que permiso.


	20. Capítulo 20

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Y aquí el episodio 20, moría por llegar a traducir este episodio, que amé enteramente xD ojalá y lo disfruten tanto como yo =3 muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, alertas y lecturas, estoy emocionada de tener casi 50 reviews en solo 19 capítulos, se siente genial XDD =3 muchísimas gracias ^^ ¡hasta el próximo viernes!_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas del Autor: **Este fue un capítulo divertido de escribir.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 20**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"¡Strife!" Cloud se detuvo mientras salía del Cuarto de Reuniones. Angeal avanzó por el pasillo hacia él, seguido de cerca por Génesis.<p>

Con solo dirigir una mirada a sus rostros, fue repentinamente golpeado por el terrible sentimiento de que sus planes de rondar esta tarde por el Cuarto de Entrenamiento estaban a punto de cambiar.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Terminaste tus misiones del día?"

"Sí," respondió cautelosamente. "Pero-"

No le dieron oportunidad de terminar. "En ese caso, ven con nosotros." Entonces Génesis tenía una mano en su hombro y Angeal lo estaba flanqueando del otro lado y Cloud se encontró siendo dirigido hacia el elevador.

"¿A dónde?" Se movió un poco en contra de la suave presión, más que nada por confusión.

"Es una sorpresa," Declaró Génesis.

"No vamos a una obra de _Loveless_, ¿verdad?" Había sido llevado a más de unos cuantos recitales improvisados durante su tiempo en ShinRa.

"¿A esta hora del día? No seas absurdo. Solo se paciente y lo verás."

Eran palabras de mal agüero. Pero bueno, ya se había acostumbrado a que Zack lo arrastrara por todas partes a su voluntad, así que los siguió en silencio mientras Angeal presionaba el botón que llevaba al estacionamiento en la base. Su estómago se revolvió conforme el elevador descendió.

"¿Qué tan lejos vamos?" Usualmente ShinRa no asignaba vehículos para nada menos que los altos mandos o los viajes que se encontraban a más de día y medio de Midgar. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Angeal y Génesis probablemente contaban como altos mandos.

"No tomará mucho," fue la no-respuesta de Génesis. El elevador abrió sus puertas y los dos SOLDADOs lo acorralaron hacia una de las camionetas lisas de color negro. "Deberíamos estar de regreso antes del anochecer. Probablemente."

Lo que podría significar que iban hasta Kalm, en una camioneta.

Un momento. La camioneta.

Se detuvo abruptamente. "¿Por qué está _Sephiroth _ahí?"

Génesis lo observó como si le hubieran salido tentáculos. "¿Cómo _demonios_ sabes eso? ¿Acaso puedes _olerlo_?"

"¡Génesis!" Advirtió Angeal. "¡Lo vas a delatar!"

Era demasiado tarde – Cloud ya lo sabía. La paranoia lo envolvió. ¿ShinRa había descubierto sus planes? ¿Iban a desaparecerlo en medio de las planicies desérticas y finalmente acabar con él?

"¡Va a escaparse! ¡Plan B!"

Justo cuando se dio la vuelta para escapar, Génesis lo detuvo del hombro, Angeal rápidamente maniobró para bloquear su escape. Su mano se estiró para tomar su espada, pero Angeal detuvo su muñeca y liberó la espada de su arnés antes de que él pudiera. "¡Génesis!"

El esbelto Primera Clase lo rodeó en un abrazo de oso desde atrás, apresando sus brazos a sus costados, mientras el Comandante de cabello negro se retiraba con First Tsurugi en mano. Cloud gruñó, pateando fuertemente, pero su captor lo levantó antes de que sus botas pudieran hacer contacto con cualquier cosa. "Angeal, cambio de planes, ¡tú vas a tener que conducir!"

"¡Entendido!"

"¡Sephiroth, la puerta!"

La puerta de la camioneta se deslizó hasta abrirse y Cloud entró en pánico. Génesis maldijo por lo bajo cuando sus movimientos se volvieron violentos y apretó su agarre al punto de que Cloud comenzó a tener problemas para respirar. Aún así, se debatía de lado a lado, intentando lanzar lejos al SOLDADO que era más alto que él, pero Génesis tenía ya bastante experiencia ahora para retenerlo así que no tuvo oportunidad alguna de liberarse. Por primera vez en un largo tiempo, maldijo su altura promedio. Habían pasado años desde que la sola fuerza bruta no había sido suficiente.

"¡Necesito un poco de ayuda aquí!" Gruñó Génesis a la par que el motor de la camioneta se encendía.

Sephiroth sujetó sus tobillos que seguían pataleando, con un poderoso agarre. Entre ambos lo subieron a la parte trasera de la camioneta, la puerta se cerró y comenzó a avanzar, dirigiéndose hacia el túnel de salida que Cloud apenas y podía recordar de sus mapas mentales de los Cuarteles Generales de ShinRa.

Con el impulso proporcionado por Génesis en su espalda, comenzó a patear otra vez, intentando apartar las manos de Sephiroth de sus piernas. Una onda de magia corrió sobre él, haciendo que su piel hormigueara y que Listón se sintiera cálido. "¿Tampoco funciona Sueño?" Se quejó Génesis.

"Esto es ridículo," se burló Sephiroth, liberó sus tobillos y entonces Cloud se quedó quieto abruptamente, aterradoramente consciente de la punta de frío acero que se encontraba justo encima de sus garganta.

"¡Sephiroth!" Siseó Génesis.

"Se rehúsa a tranquilizarse," dijo a modo de explicación. Cloud no se atrevía siquiera a respirar, su mentón se dirigió hacia el techo y sus ojos se movieron por todos lados, buscando algo, _cualquier cosa_, que pudiera usar como un arma. "Va a hacer que choquemos."

"¿Y piensas que mantenerlo a raya con la punta de una espada hará que se tranquilice?" Gruñó Génesis, pero Cloud no hizo un sonido, manteniendo su respiración poco profunda y constante, incluso cuando en su interior maldecía por su debilidad.

"¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo allá atrás?" Gritó Angeal desde el frente.

"Te aconsejo conducir cuidadosamente, Angeal," ronroneó Sephiroth. "No queremos que mi espada se deslice debido a cualquier salto inesperado."

"Y luego te preguntas por qué Cloud te ataca a la primera oportunidad," Explotó Génesis, "Cuando tu solución para cada dificultad es detenerlo con la punta de tu espada. Qué cosa tan típicamente Tercera Clase de tu parte."

"¡Sephiroth, esta camioneta no es lo suficientemente grande para esa cosa! ¡Guárdala!" Ordenó Angeal desde el frente.

Génesis retiró un poco más a Cloud, con un agarre tan fuerte que el Segunda Clase sentía que sus costillas se romperían. Desarrolló una repentina apreciación por las murmuraciones que hacía Nanaki algunas veces por culpa de los demasiado entusiastas abrazos de Yuffie.

Permanecieron en un punto muerto por largo rato, las cortas respiraciones de Cloud hacían un duro eco en el interior del vehículo, hasta que Sephiroth retiró a Masamune y se reclinó en su asiento, colocando la espada en una posición horizontal sobre sus rodillas. "Solo era una pequeña broma."

"Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor," Gruñó Génesis. Aún no había liberado a Cloud de su estrangulamiento y el rubio se movió en su lugar, incómodo.

"Déjame ir," murmuró.

Génesis hizo un ruido fuerte con su garganta, semejante a un 'Umm'. "No lo se. ¿Eres capaz de mantenerte sentado tranquilamente?"

"Ya nos estamos moviendo, ¿no es así?" La camioneta había alcanzado mayor velocidad una vez que Angeal vio que Masamune había sido retirada de la escena.

Sephiroth lo observó con una sonrisa seca. "Siento tú, Cloud, a veces me pregunto si no serías capaz de lanzarte de un vehículo en movimiento para alejarte de mí."

Cloud había estado considerando justo eso. Lo observó de manera penetrante, aún y cuando su corazón brincaba con violencia en su pecho. Sephiroth no podía leer su mente, _no podía_. Lo mejor que podía hacer era hacer suposiciones inteligentes.

Aún así, la paranoia lo seguía abrazando. _Los momentos en que casi se quebró mentalmente, pidiendo un número, clamando por la Reunión. El peso de la materia negra descansando en la palma de su mano._

"¿Tienes su espada ahí, Angeal?" Preguntó Génesis.

"¡Justo aquí!" Cloud no podía ver bien para asegurarse, pero la tranquilidad de saber que First Tsurugi aún estaba a su alcance, aún y cuando no fuera inmediato, sirvió de algo para calmar la adrenalina que corría por sus venas.

"En ese caso..." El agarre de muerte que mantenía sus brazos a sus lados se perdió. Cloud se acomodó en el asiento al lado de Génesis, frotándose el cuello inconscientemente y deliberadamente evitando observar a Sephiroth. Las palmas de sus manos ardían, palpitando al unísono con el dolor fantasmal en su pecho.

"Imagino que no vas a lanzarte de la camioneta si eso significa dejar atrás a tu espada," Explicó airadamente Génesis, aunque nadie le había preguntado.

"¿Ahora van a decirme de qué se trata todo esto?" Gruñó Cloud. Aunque tenía bastante experiencia con Sephiroth empalándolo de forma tan casual, pensando racionalmente, dudaba que Génesis y Angeal estuvieran tan relajados si tuvieran planeado algo verdaderamente grave.

"Quería disculparme," Dijo Sephiroth.

Finalmente elevó su mirada para arriesgarse a observar al General a los ojos. Su rostro era el más neutral que Cloud podía recordar que tuviera y por un momento, casi pudo escuchar el eco de una pregunta, interrogándolo sobre su pueblo natal.

_No_. No podía comenzar a pensar así. Sus dedos se enroscaron en puños sobre sus rodillas. "¿_Esta_ es tu idea sobre una disculpa?"

"No en lo absoluto. Simplemente esta es la primera vez que te he tenido interesado como público el tiempo suficiente para ofrecerte una.," dijo Sephiroth claramente. "Aunque no lo comprendo, mi último comentario pareció causarte angustia. Esa no era mi intención."

Cloud solo podía observarlo, siendo incapaz de comprender el hecho de que Sephiroth estuviera _disculpándose_. Sephiroth, quien sentía placer en destruir todo lo que a él le importaba. Sephiroth, quien se burlaba de su debilidad cada vez que se enfrentaban.

"No soy una marioneta," murmuró, mas que nada para sí mismo.

Génesis suspiró, "Como lo he dicho varias veces, todo sería más sencillo si simplemente nos dijeras cuál es tu problema con Sephiroth, lo sabes." Se detuvo y luego agregó, "Además de que sea un idiota engreído e insensible."

Cloud observó sus pies. Nunca podría explicarlo. Simplemente reaccionarían igual que Vincent. Ellos no _conocían_ a Sephiroth del a forma en que él lo conocía. Ellos no sabían en qué se convertiría.

Los envidiaba por eso.

"Estoy seguro que, eventualmente, Cloud compartirá sus pensamientos con nosotros," comentó Sephiroth, aún sosteniendo a Masamune en su regazo. "Estoy dispuesto a ser paciente."

"Esa es una mentira. Eres el más ansioso por saberlo de todos nosotros," se burló Génesis. "Angeal, ¿cuánto falta para que lleguemos ahí?"

"¿Estás bromeando? ¡Apenas acabamos de entrar a la carretera!"

"Ahora, ¿quién es el impaciente?" preguntó Sephiroth.

El trío se burló entre sí durante varios minutos, mientras Cloud permaneció callado, observando el intercambio con ojos entrecerrados. Estos hombres habían sido leyendas en su juventud y verlos hablar sobre asuntos triviales de la misma forma que los hombres en su tropa solían hacerlo... lo hacía tener un extraño sentimiento. Se abrazó a sí mismo deseando tener al menos una ventana para poder ocupar su atención con el escenario en su lugar. ¿Cómo podían hablar tan normalmente cuando Sephiroth había estado apuntándolo con la punta de su espada hace tan solo unos momentos?

Debe haber sido un escenario común. ¿Y de alguna forma eso no demostraba a ShinRa sobre qué tan peligroso era su SOLDADO estrella?

Aunque Cloud tenía que admitir a regañadientes que él antes había apuntado de esa manera, con First Tsurugi, a los Turcos... y a Rufus... y algunas veces al ruidoso y extraño patrón del bar... y a Barret, esa vez que él había estado disparando con su brazo de pistola sin ninguna razón en lo absoluto. Pero todos _sabían_ que él no asesinaría a nadie a sangre fría. Sephiroth, por otro lado, había hecho un deporte de ello.

Eventualmente, la conversación murió y Génesis sacó un libro de cuero que lucía algo maltratado, comenzando luego a recitar _Loveless._

"_Cuando la guerra de las bestias trae el fin del mundo  
>La diosa desciende del cielo<br>Sus alas de luz y oscuridad se extienden a lo lejos,  
>Nos guía hacia la felicidad, su regalo eterno..."<em>

Cloud dejó que las familiares palabras lo cubrieran, apoyadas por el constante ruido de la carretera. Distraídamente se dio cuenta de que ésta era la mayor cantidad de tiempo que había logrado estar ante la presencia de Sephiroth desde que llegó al pasado.

En realidad, era probablemente la mayor cantidad de tiempo que había soportado la presencia de Sephiroth desde aquella nefasta misión en Nibelheim.

Gaia, odiaba viajar en coche. Ni siquiera era ya por el recuerdo de sus mareos durante el viaje – simplemente le daba mucho tiempo para pensar.

"_... __Mi alma, corrupta por la venganza,  
>Ha soportado el tormento<br>Para encontrar el final del camino en mi propia salvación.  
>Y tú sueño eterno...<em>"

"Aquí debería ser lo suficientemente lejos," interrumpió Angeal. La camioneta disminuyó su velocidad hasta detenerse y el motor quedó en silencio.

"Qué alivio," habló Sephiroth, arrastrando las palabras. "Si hubiéramos llegado al quinto acto, podríamos habernos visto forzados a entrar en _discusión_."

Génesis movió su cabeza en un practicado acto de indiferencia. "Me pregunto, Sephiroth, ¿qué final elegirías _tú_?"

"Me pregunto," repitió en eco Sephiroth, después abrió la puerta, inundando la furgoneta con una fuerte luz.

Cloud entrecerró sus ojos contra el brillo. Se encontraban en las planicies desérticas. No demasiado lejos de Midgar – aún estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para no ver los bordes más alejados de las murallas de la ciudad. Se apresuró a salir, ansioso por salir al aire libre, donde podría maniobrar con mayor libertad.

Angeal tomó del frente de la camioneta a First Tsurugi y lo llevó con él, carente de materia, y la extendió. "Dejé la materia en el asiento del pasajero," explicó. "Solo espadas. Odín sabe que ustedes dos hacen suficiente daño solo con eso."

Sin comprender, tomó la empuñadura que le era ofrecida. "¿Qué...?"

Experimentalmente, Sephiroth agitó a Masamune por los aires un par de veces, atrapando la luz del sol con la punta. Satisfecho, la bajó a su lado, pero no la enfundó, sino que se mantuvo nada menos que preparado. "Iniciemos."

¿Estaban en verdad sugiriendo lo que él pensaba que sugerían? "Firmé un contrato..." comenzó a decir, titubeante.

Génesis roló sus ojos, "Estamos aquí para luchar, no para matar."

"Aquí afuera, ustedes dos pueden lanzar sus espadas contra el otro durante todo el tiempo que deseen. Sabes como combatir, Strife. Sephiroth quiere un buen reto y tu tienes la oportunidad de sacar tus frustraciones," explicó Angeal.

"¿Un reto?" No lo entendía. Qué razón tan sin sentido para luchar. Había dejado de preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas cuando Nibelheim se incendió y sus sueños se fueron con el pueblo.

Dejó de preocuparse por muchas cosas luego de Nibelheim.

"Quieres luchar, ¿no es así?" preguntó Génesis, sin rodeos.

Cloud frunció el ceño. "En realidad, no." Querer matar a Sephiroth antes de que pudiera cometer cualquier atrocidad y luchar contra el hombre eran dos cuestiones diferentes en su mente. Luchar era solo un medio para obtener el fin.

Angeal giró sus ojos y le dio un leve empujón. "Entonces solo hazlo como un favor personal. Pero recuerda - ¡Nada de asesinar!"

Molesto, levantó a First Tsurugi hasta ponerse en guardia. Sephiroth blandió a Masamune en su lugar y Génesis y Angeal se retiraron a una distancia segura.

Con que un duelo, ¿eh? Suponía que podía usar la práctica.

* * *

><p>El aire temblaba ante el resonar del choque de las espadas. Masamune giró en un amplio arco, Strife se agachó, devolvió el ataque y Sephiroth prácticamente flotó a lo lejos. Volaron a través del desierto estéril, levantando polvo y dejando tierra suelta a su paso.<p>

"¿Piensas que seremos capaces de reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido si esto se vuelve mortal?" Preguntó Angeal, observando el brillar de las espadas con interés. Strife había cambiado a usar dos espadas otra vez. Debía ser lindo ser ambidiestro.

"Nada que no sea una decapitación matará a cualquiera de ellos lo suficientemente rápido. Traje una Cura Completa (FullCure) conmigo." Génesis puso en alto la materia como prueba de ello.

Angeal gruñó en entendimiento, con su atención puesta en la batalla. Habían cubierto una impresionante distancia conforme evadían y atacaban – se sentía cansado solo con mirar.

Observaron en silencio por un poco más de tiempo. "Sus movimientos se están volviendo más fluidos. Los de Strife, quiero decir."

"Ha dejado de tener miedo," señaló Génesis. "Antes, siempre que luchaba, sus movimientos eran torpes y desesperados."

"La confianza puede hacer una gran diferencia," concedió Angeal. "Las personas hacen cosas impresionantes cuando superan sus miedos y dejan de pensar." No era como si Strife _necesitara_ ser aún más impresionante. El rubio abatió el ataque de Sephiroth. Su amigo no se movió ni un centímetro, pero el sonido del impacto hizo que sus dientes dolieran. Se apartaron de un salto, de nuevo.

Los movimientos de Strife definitivamente estaban volviéndose más naturales – su atención no vagaba por todo el lugar y cada vez se retiraba menos. Aunque una apertura seguía apareciendo – su hombro desprotegido. Normalmente lo cubría lo suficientemente rápido como para que Sephiroth tomara ventaja, pero su repetida aparición hacía que Angeal pensara. ¿Era solo un defecto en su estilo de lucha, o era algo más? ¿Por qué Strife solo portaba siempre un solo protector de hombros? Sus sospechas comenzaron a zumbar de nuevo en el fondo de su cerebro.

Giró su cuello, revisando la posición del sol que cruzaba a través del cielo. Habían estado en eso durante aproximadamente una hora. No parecía que el alboroto hubiera atraído la atención de nadie, por suerte – las paredes de Midgar a la distancia permanecían vacías de observadores visibles y no había ningún helicóptero circulando por el vasto cielo azul. Los pocos monstruos nativos del desierto se mantenían bastante alejados.

"Esto no luce bien," dijo repentinamente Génesis.

Angeal volvió a concentrarse. Había dejado pasar por alto algo – dejó que su atención vagara conforme el combate progresaba dentro de lo seguro y los dos luchadores permanecían en un nivel balanceado. Solo que ya no lo estaban. Sephiroth cayó al suelo, perdiendo el equilibrio. Strife lo siguió, atacando hacia abajo. Masamune esquivó el golpe, pero la fuerza del impacto resonó en sus oídos. La punta de la katana se enterró en la tierra, quedando en una posición oblicua.

En ese instante, Sephiroth estaba completamente abierto.

Sus pies golpearon a través del suelo antes de que sus pensamientos tuvieran la oportunidad de comprender del todo lo que sucedía. "¡Génesis! ¡Intervención!"

Podía escuchar a su amigo, buscando a tientas su materia, siguiéndolo muchos pasos atrás. Ifrit, ¿por qué habían tenido que estar _tan lejos_? Muy en lo profundo, no había _en realidad_ creído que Strife podría vencer a Sephiroth. Así que se permitió relajarse, ¡cuando debió haber mantenido el paso y mantenerse cerca de la batalla!

Todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. La espada de Cloud brilló bajo el sol del atardecer. Sephiroth retrocedió, intentando recuperar su balance. Génesis maldijo. Y Angeal corrió con gran velocidad, lanzándose desesperadamente entre ellos, levantando en alto su espada para detener el ataque de First Tsurugi. "¡Detente!"

El dolor surgió en su costado.

Strife lo observó, con sus brillantes ojos azules abiertos de par en par. Angeal cayó sobre su rodilla. La espada semejante a la Espada Mortal bajó hasta quedar al borde de su visión, la superficie plateada estaba limpia de sangre. ¿Entonces qué había-?

"Angeal." Susurró Sephiroth por detrás.

Entonces lo entendió. Strife había hecho lo que ellos jamás habían esperado, y había detenido lo que pudo haber sido un golpe mortal.

Sephiroth no había creído que lo haría, y ciegamente blandió su espada para salvar su propia vida.

"¡Angeal!" Génesis lo alcanzó.

"Es solo un rasguño," anunció, obligándose a ponerse en pie, su brazo presionaba fuertemente contra su costado sangrante. "No es nada de qué preocuparse." No era del todo una mentira – era solo una herida superficial, pero ¿por qué no se estaba encargando el mako de ella? Su cuerpo entero se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo. Se forzó a soltar una risa entre dientes. "Debemos dejar de terminar los combates de esta manera."

Génesis y Strife intercambiaron una mirada significativa, en ese instante una comunicación silenciosa pasó entre ellos, antes de que Strife negara con su cabeza. El rostro de su amigo se oscureció y se giró hacia él, blandiendo a CuraCompleta. "Al menos déjame sanarlo. Estás sangrando."

"No-" Demasiado tarde. La ola verde de magia curativa fluyó sobre él. La hemorragia disminuyó pero no se detuvo. "-gastes tu energía. Solo la vendaré en la camioneta. El mako se encargará del resto." Excepto que el habitual hormigueo que sentía alrededor de sus rasguños y heridas permanecía curiosamente ausente. Se incorporó y comentó a caminar hacia la camioneta estacionada a cierta distancia, siendo cuidadoso de resistir la necesidad de cojear para aliviar el dolor en su costado. "Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos regresar."

"Angeal, yo-" comenzó Sephiroth.

"¡Guárdatelo!" Le respondió. "Los accidentes pasan." Era su culpa por haber sido herido – por perder rastro de la batalla y luego entrar en pánico e involucrarse en el camino. Había sabido los riesgos cuando planeó el combate, pero aún así había sido descuidado. Con alegría forzada que incluso habría hecho sentir orgulloso a Zack el Cachorro, comento, "¡Esa batalla en verdad fue otra cosa! Será mejor que los de los altos rangos no se enteren de ella, o podrían quedar atrapados haciendo combates de exhibición por el resto de sus carreras." Desafortunadamente el esfuerzo de levantar el ánimo fue en vano, ya que Sephiroth y Génesis permanecían quietos, siendo su única respuesta el movimiento de sus sacos de piel siendo movidos por el viento.

El momento tenso se rompió. "Yo conduciré." Strife pasó a su lado, como un fantasma púrpura. Por un segundo, casi habían olvidado que él aún estaba ahí.

Sephiroth y Génesis comenzaron a caminar tras él, ninguno comentando sobre su paso lento hacia el transporte. Strife había recuperado su materia y la había colocado en el asiento del conductor para cuando ellos llegaron ahí. El motor se encendió conforme el trío subía a la parte trasera y ya estaba en movimiento para cuando Sephiroth cerró la puerta.

Angeal se acomodó durante el largo y silencioso viaje de regreso e hizo lo mejor que pudo para ignorar las preocupadas miradas de sus amigos.


	21. Capítulo 21

**Notas de la traductora: **Y bueno, mil perdones por la tardanza, se vinieron las lluvias y ventarrones y pues anduve sin luz D= pero helo aquí el siguiente episodio ^^ gracias por sus comentarios y alertas =3 ¡nos leemos el martes!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del autor: ¿**Realmente se detiene el ataque enteramente cuando el otro país aún está planeando bombardearte a tus espaldas? Mmm.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 21**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Cloud avanzó por los blancos pasillos, ignorando resueltamente la sensación fantasmagórica del mako empapando su piel. Esta era la <em>enfermería<em>, no un laboratorio, y había pasado mucho tiempo ahí cuando era cadete. No había nada de qué preocuparse. Visitar a Angeal superaba cualquier incomodidad mental. Necesitaba dejar de alterarse por _cada pequeña cosa,_ o en verdad se volvería tan loco como todos pensaban que estaba.

Habían regresado a Midgar antes del anochecer y Angeal aún había continuado sangrando. Aún y cuando sabía que no tenía caso, Cloud había añadido los esfuerzos de su materia Restaurar en nivel maestro a la CuraCompleta de Génesis, pero las dos invocaciones con la brillante materia verde solo habían logrado sellar el flujo de la sangre. No había dicho nada al respecto, pero dos invocaciones normalmente eran suficientes para regresar a cualquiera de sus aliados del borde de la muerte.

Era sin lugar a dudas degradación.

Aerith y él se estaban quedando sin tiempo.

Se detuvo rápidamente en el escritorio de la enfermera para obtener el correcto número de la habitación, antes de ser educadamente informado de que el paciente estaba en medio de una consulta en ese momento, pero que podía esperar en la sala de visitas cruzando el pasillo. También recordaba esto. En la enfermería no importaba si eras el mismísimo General – hacías lo que las enfermeras te dijeran que hicieras, sin preguntas ni argumentos.

Aunque deseaba que las enfermeras le hubieran al menos advertido sobre el otro visitante. Debía haber estado cansado – su ingenio no estaba con él y no se había percatado hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

"Sephiroth."

En General levantó la vista. Se encontraba recargado en la pared, de brazos cruzados, con Masamune recargada contra el sofá a dos pasos de él. "Cloud."

El rubio estuvo a punto de girar sobre sus tobillos, pero luego de una breve batalla interna, eligió su propio sitio un poco más lejos, contra la pared. "¿Y Angeal?"

"Génesis está con él y saldrá para hacernos saber sobre su avance, pronto. ¿Asumo que fue él quien te informó?"

"Fue Zack. Se marchará a una misión por una semana." Y quería que Cloud revisara a Angeal en su lugar. No podía decirle que no a Zack. Además, no había esperado que Angeal fuera enviado a la enfermería a tan solo un día después de su regreso. Aunque esa _era_ la decisión sensible, especialmente si el SOLDADO permanecía ignorante a la verdadera naturaleza de su condición.

Cayeron en un incómodo silencio.

Cloud observó al General por el rabillo de su ojo, sintiendo cómo un frío entumecimiento lo rodeaba.

Llevaba ya tres meses bajo el ala de ShinRa, y no estaba nada cerca de encontrar la localización de Jenova. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo – la fundación del Proyecto DeepGround iniciarían pronto, y Nanaki sería secuestrado de Cañón Cosmo en cualquier momento. Ambos problemas era mejor cortarlos desde la raíz. Aún así, Hojou seguía siendo inalcanzable, enterrado en las profundidades del Departamento Científico.

El General estaba aquí ahora, a su alcanza. Había estado permitiendo pasar por algo el asunto 'Sephiroth' para tener un camino libre hacia Jenova y Hojou, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba, la idea obtenía más y más mérito en su mente.

Eso y que Cloud en _verdad_ quería matarlo. Aparentemente haberlo asesinado tres veces no era venganza suficiente.

¿Entonces por qué se había detenido?

Sephiroth giró su cabeza para retar su mirada. "¿Hay algún problema?"

Cloud solo apartó su vista.

El sabía la respuesta. Se había detenido porque el combate del día anterior había cambiado las cosas. Ahora él sabía sin lugar a dudas que _podía_ derrotar a este Sephiroth. Este era el Sephiroth que giraba sus ojos ante las citas de _Loveless_, quien pasaba la mitad de su día firmando papeles, quien dejaba a Masamune del otro lado de la habitación cuando se encontraba en compañía de amigos. Cloud lo había derrotado tres veces ya, y todos esos Sephiroths habían sido mucho más fuertes que éste. Él _pudo_ haber ganado esa batalla en el desierto si no se hubiera detenido. Y también había estado reprimiendo su fuerza.

Este Sephiroth, sin embargo, tenía amigos. Amigos que eran SOLDADO Primera Clase, así como una armada entera tras él. Cloud sabía que podía escapar de ShinRa – antes lo había hecho ya, después de todo – pero el recuerdo hacía que su piel temblara. Necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Es por esto que se había retirado en Wutai. Los amigos eran peligrosos. Volvían por venganza. Los 'hermanos' Kadaj eran un buen recuerdo de eso. Su mano frotó su pecho, buscando la cicatriz de una herida de bala que no estaba ahí.

Aerith había hecho trampa.

"Algo parecido ocurrió en el pasado," Habló Sephiroth repentinamente, rompiendo su cadena de pensamientos. "Antes de que nos conociéramos en Wutai. Génesis sufrió una herida que se negaba a sanar."

El ya sabía esta historia, pero de todos modos preguntó. "¿Qué ocurrió?"

La penetrante mirada verte, parcialmente oscurecida por el cabello plateado, se giró hacia él. "Pensé que quizá _tú_ podrías iluminar ese asunto. Se marchó a la guerra y regresó en perfecto estado de salud."

Debido a su fuerza sobrehumana era sencillo olvidar que Sephiroth también era conocido por su aguda inteligencia. Evadiendo la pregunta, comentó, "Estoy sorprendido de que Lazard lo pusiera a cargo de la campaña en ese estado."

"Entonces era Heidegger. Y Heidegger no sabía." Sephiroth no sonaba como si aprobara eso. Entonces, en un tono de voz más bajo, dijo, "Por suerte, Angeal es más sensible."

Cloud asintió en acuerdo y alejó su atención de nuevo, sintiendo cómo se contraía su estómago.

Sephiroth estaba preocupado por su amigo. Se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido. Temía perderlo. Todo estaba ahí, claro a la vista si simplemente _observabas_.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba porque hacía que Sephiroth pareciera humano, le recordaba sus momentos de duda antes del Cráter del Norte cuando se había dado cuenta de que estaban persiguiendo los restos fragmentados de un gran hombre que se había vuelto loco. Cuando había meditado que el _verdadero_ Sephiroth había muerto en el Reactor de Nibelheim y el monstruo que había luchado no era nada más que una sombra.

Al final, había sentido lástima por él. Solo un poco.

"Oye," dijo. Sephiroth levantó una ceja, esperando. "Angeal es fuerte – estará bien. Pero la próxima vez que quieras un duelo, solo pídelo. No quiero pasar por esto cada vez que quieras liberar algo de estamina."

Los labios del General se curvaron en una sonrisa apenas reprimida. "Tendrás que perdonarlos. Génesis en particular tiene un don con el dramatismo."

"En eso estamos de acuerdo," murmuró.

Sephiroth se rió entre dientes – con un sonido cálido desde lo profundo de su garganta. "¿Ya estás cansado de _Loveless_? Yo he tenido que soportar que lo recite durante _años_."

Cloud se encogió de hombros. "No me importa mucho." El pensamiento le recordó algo del día anterior. Algo que él genuinamente quería saber. "Oye... El Quinto Acto - ¿cómo _piensas _que debería terminar?"

Sephiroth giró su cabeza de lado, entrecerrando sus ojos y haciendo que su cabello hondeara por el movimiento. "No me digas que tendremos que lidiar con un _segundo fanático de Loveless_"

"... Entonces olvídalo," Gruñó por lo bajo.

¿Qué diferencia haría la respuesta? Si Sephiroth quería el final feliz, ¿eso cambiaría en algo lo que él necesitaba hacer?"

Aunque el General no parecía estar dispuesto a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. "¿Qué hay de tí, Cloud? ¿Cuál final es el que deseas?" Las palabras fueron dichas alargadamente, casi como burla. Pero no pudo escuchar nada de malicia en ellas. Pudo haberlo hecho sentir mejor si pudiera.

"Esperas que te lo diga, ¿aún y cuando tú no respondiste?"

"¿Te molesta el que no te lo diga?" Sephiroth sonaba genuinamente curioso.

"No es justo. Te da una ventaja injusta," murmuró Cloud y cruzó sus brazos contra su pecho, haciendo que la gruesa tela púrpura de su uniforme de Segunda Clase le hiciera cosquillas en los antebrazos. Deseaba usar sus propias ropas de nuevo, solo para este encuentro. El recuerdo de la diferencia en clases entre él y Sephiroth le dolía por ninguna razón lógica. Nunca habían sido iguales - ¿por qué le importaba tanto ahora?

"_No soy una marioneta._"

El General, por su parte, solo lucía divertido. "¿Por algo tan pequeño? ¿Cómo, por el Planeta, podría usar eso en contra tuya?"

Cloud podía pensar en un número de maneras, pero bueno, había pasado la primera mitad de su vida soportando las burlas de los bravucones en Nibelheim. "Solo olvídalo," repitió, comenzando a sentirse avergonzado. "No me importa en realidad, de cualquier modo."

Sephiroth lo estudió brevemente, pero cuando abrió su boca para responder, fueron interrumpidos por una frase sin aliento, "¡General Sephiroth!" Un cadete se apresuró hacia ellos y se enderezó en un nervioso saludo, casi tirando su casco en el proceso. "¡Lamento molestarlo, señor, pero el Presidente solicita su presencia! ¡Algo sobre una dedicación, señor!"

El gruñido que Sephiroth hizo en su garganta pudo haber pertenecido a un Coeurl. "Lo había olvidado." La confusión de Cloud debió haberse mostrado, ya que el General explicó, "Otro almuerzo publicitario para el Presidente. Génesis logró librarse de él de algún modo." Colocó una mano contra su frente, como si revisara un dolor de cabeza que esperaba tener, pero por supuesto los SOLDADOs no tenían dolores de cabeza tan fácilmente. "Muy bien, cadete. Por favor informe a quien quiera que lo haya enviado que voy en camino."

El cadete dirigió otro saludo y un agudo '¡señor!' y se marchó. Cloud lo observó. ¿Alguna vez él había actuado así?

... Probablemente.

Recuperando a Masamune, Sephiroth dirigió una mirada de arrepentimiento hacia la puerta aún cerrada de la habitación de Angeal. "Es una pérdida de mi tiempo. Preferiría estar aquí."

Cloud asintió en acuerdo. "... Me alegra no tener que lidiar con eso." Había sido invitado a más de un par de funciones de la WRO en su tiempo, pero nunca vio el punto de ellos. No ser un empleado directo de la WRO hacía que fuera fácil el negarse.

Sephiroth se detuvo. "Si... si pudieras llamarme, cuando escuches... lo apreciaría. Génesis tiene mi número."

Sorprendido por la petición, Cloud preguntó, "¿No sería más sencillo que Génesis te llamara él mismo?"

Otra pausa. Entonces, con algo de esfuerzo, el General admitió, "Considerando que fue mi error en primer lugar... me sentiría más cómodo escuchándolo de ti. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Quería decir no –_ debió_ haber dicho que no, debió haber reestablecido esa distancia entre ellos. Pero en su lugar, se encontró asintiendo. Sephiroth tenía más derecho a estar preocupado por Angeal que él.

Con la promesa asegurada, el General se marchó de la enfermería.

Cloud se sintió enfermo.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Estaba siendo _amable_. No debería ser amable con Sephiroth, ni siquiera por un momento. No cuando estaba planeando matarlo. Solo porque no planeaba matarlo _justo ahora_ no lo hacía correcto.

Esto era solo para hacer las cosas más fáciles, intentó razonar. No podía soportar el estrés de buscar a Hojou y agregarle el estrés de evadir a Sephiroth. Si podía llevarse bien con los Turcos luego de todo lo que habían hecho – _quién podía olvidar el Sector 7, el Séptimo Cielo y a toda esa gente inocente –_ entonces podía hacer las cosas a un lado con el General, solo hasta que se hubiera encargado de Hojou y Jenova.

No serían amigos, pero podían ser compañeros de trabajo. Podía saludarlo en los pasillos y combatir con él cuando se lo pidiera y darle una llamada para hacerle saber cómo iban las cosas con Angeal. No necesitaban tener una pequeña charla – ninguno de ellos era buen conversador.

Tomando un profundo respiro, Cloud se enfocó en eso. Compañeros de trabajo. Nunca amigos. Nunca en un millón de años. No importaba qué tanta lástima le tuviera. No importaba qué tan humano pareciera.

Morbosamente, se le ocurrió que esta vez él finalmente sería el traidor que Sephiroth siempre le había acusado de ser.

* * *

><p>Génesis dirigió una mirada crítica sobre su amigo. Angeal insistía en que estaba bien y que un par de pociones se habían encargado de eso cuando la materia no lo había hecho, pero él era inteligente. Sus ojos experimentados reconocieron el bulto de vendas bajo su uniforme, pero ya que Angeal nunca había comentado nada sobre su hombre, tampoco habló sobre su herida. Las vendas lo protegerían. Lo sabía de primera mano.<p>

Sin embargo, preguntó, "¿Ya has visto a Hollander?" Hollander reconocería sus síntomas de degradación por lo que eran, inmediatamente. Las cosas tenían el potencial de volverse complicadas. Había estado esperando que Cloud obtuviera la cura antes de que llegaran a ese punto.

Angeal firmó el último de los papeles que la enfermera le había llevado y se bajó de la cama blanca. "Está fuera de la ciudad, visitando un laboratorio remoto para llevar a cabo unas pruebas en este momento. Hablaré con él cuando regrese."

Génesis frunció el ceño, pero su amigo simplemente dejó caer una pesada mano sobre su hombro. "Deja de preocuparte. Ya te dije que no es nada. Solo vine aquí como precaución."

No tenía corazón para decirle a Angeal que era un terrible mentiroso. "Si tú lo dices." Girando sobre sus talones, haciendo que su chaqueta ondeara por el repentino movimiento, abrió la puerta y salió hacia el pasillo desértico.

Entonces tuvo que revisar esa declaración. No estaba enteramente desierto. Cierto rubio con cabello puntiagudo los esperaba frente al pasillo, recargado, con sus brazos cruzados y aparentemente haciendo lo mejor de su estado antisocial para separar ese pequeño rincón de espacio del resto del mundo.

"¿Strife? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó Angeal, visiblemente sorprendido por la presencia del Segunda Clase.

"Les prometí a Zack y a Sephiroth que les haría saber qué tal estabas." Escaneó a Angeal con la misma eficiencia que Génesis lo había hecho y sus ojos reposaron en el bulto oculto de vendas durante el mismo tiempo.

"No debiste haber desperdiciado tu tiempo. Como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien."

Cloud le restó importancia, dirigiendo su fría mirada azul a Génesis en su lugar. "¿Sephiroth dijo que podría obtener su número de ti?"

Parecía ser que el plan de Angeal había funcionado después de todo, si ambos habían sido capaces de pasar por una conversación no supervisada sin sacarse sangre. "Y exactamente, ¿dónde está el General Sephiroth?" Preguntó, jugando con su PHS a la par que mandaba el número por mail a Cloud.

"Tenía un almuerzo con el Presidente del cual no pudo zafarse. Estaba esperando aquí, más temprano." El rubio dirigió la última parte a Angeal.

"¿No se suponía que tú también irías a algo así, Génesis?", señaló Angeal.

Cerró su PHS con un chasquido. "¿Intentan librarse tan pronto de mí?" El largo y sufrido suspiro que recibió en respuesta tuvo poco efecto. Alejando el cabello de sus ojos – tres veces maldito fuera ese estilista, nunca pudo ajustar el largo bien – declaró, "El Presidente es un bufón. ¿Qué relevancia tiene que personal militar asista a una dedicación para alguna empresa de _fontanería_?"

"Pero pensé que te _gustaba_ ir a este tipo de funciones. Las redes de contacto y todo eso," Contestó Angeal. Herido o no, su seco sentido del humor había salido ileso.

"No me interesa relacionarme con ese tipo de gente sin uso. Asistiré a los eventos apropiados. El departamento de relaciones públicas de ShinRa debería aprender a aplicar sus recursos con propiedad. Sephiroth también debió haberse rehusado, pero supongo que carece de inteligencia para ver la locura completa por lo que es."

"Pudiste haberlo ayudado a evadirlo," Regañó Angeal, aunque la aburrida reprimenda no tenía peso con la sonrisa en sus labios. El _sonreiría_ – las Relaciones Públicas solo lo enviaban a escuelas o a orientaciones o a ceremonias donde cortar el listón, atendidas por mujeres maduras. Encantadores diez minutos, saludos de mano, que eran mucho mejores que estar horas y horas escuchando discursos mal hechos y peor entregados que sus compañeros eran obligados a soportar.

Algunas veces Génesis casi se arrepentía de la fama adicional que había obtenido por su _amaestradamente _ejecutada – si lo decía para sí mismo – campaña en Wutai.

Casi.

"Iré a llamar a Sephiroth y le haré saber que estás bien, entonces." La suave voz de Cloud apenas y fue llevada hacia ellos. Sin mayor ceremonia, se enderezó de la pared y se fue.

Angeal parpadeó. "Eso fue abrupto."

"No le gustan los doctores," le recordó Génesis, observando al rubio hasta que desapareció al girar por la esquina. "Imagino que eso se extiende a las enfermerías." Entonces, sosteniendo en su amigo una mirada disgustada, agregó. "Deberías estar más agradecido. A Sephiroth tampoco le gusta la enfermería, y ambos vinieron aquí porque están preocupados por ti." Y él lo estaba también, pero aún así su amigo tenía la audacia de solo encogerse de hombros y _mentirle_, insistiendo en que se preocupaban por nada.

Angeal giró sus ojos. "No puedo creer que _tú_ de todas las personas me regañes sobre agradecimiento."

Génesis hizo un sonido con la nariz y la elevó. "Cuando esos dos hagan el más ligero intento de mostrar tacto social y entendimiento, deberíamos apoyarlos." La parada de Cloud en la enfermería también lo hizo sentirse algo seguro. Significaba que el Segunda Clase estaba tomando el asunto de la degradación de Angeal en serio. Aunque ya había explicado que había hecho todo lo que podía y ahora necesitaban esperar.

Desafortunadamente, el archivo personal de Génesis jamás había enlistado la paciencia como una de sus fortalezas.

"Aunque es una buena señal," comentó Angeal, pensativamente. "Pienso que comenzamos a agradarle."

"Tal vez deberíamos comenzar a traerlo a nuestros fines de semana de bebidas," bromeó Génesis y luego se detuvo ante la expresión del rostro de su amigo. "... Oh no. Estás hablando en serio. Pretendo tener esa oficina algún día, ¿sabes? Me gustaría que estuviera en una pieza."

"Pienso que podría ser bueno para él," justificó Angeal. "Después de todo, ¿no te preocupa a veces?"

"¿No me preocupa _qué_?"

"Me refiero a Strife," el tono de Angeal bajó, lo suficientemente silencioso como para que solo un SOLDADO con oído mejorado pudiera tener alguna esperanza de escuchar la conversación. "-¿no piensas que es algo extraño? Apareció en los suburbios, no parece tener nada más que su espada y su materia consigo, y por lo poco que nos ha contado, no tienen ningún amigo sobreviviente o familia. No tiene ninguna ambición, no tiene ningún pasatiempo, no parece importarle _nada_ más que luchar contra Sephiroth."

Génesis frunció el ceño. "¿Y con esto a dónde quieres llegar?" Nada de esto era noticia.

"He estado pensando mucho al respecto desde su reacción ante su promoción. Ninguno de los Turcos ni Sephiroth pueden encontrar una razón concreta para su venganza. Ha estado aquí por ya bastante tiempo, pero todo lo que tienen son especulaciones. Si ni siquiera los Turcos pueden encontrarla, ¿en verdad existe?"

"Pero _debe_ haber una razón. ¿Por qué otra cosa querría matar a Sephiroth?"

"Pero, ¿en verdad quiere matar a Sephiroth?" especuló Angeal. "¿O piensas que quizá, solo quizá, quiere que Sephiroth lo mate a _él_?"

Génesis abrió su boca para responder y luego la cerró de nuevo.

¿En verdad podía Angeal estar sugiriendo lo que él pensaba? Nunca había considerado alguna vez que Cloud pudiera tener tal problema. El hombre tenía mal humor, era cierto, pero, ¿que fuera _suicida_?

"Intenté preguntarle al respecto una vez, justo después de que fue promovido. No recibí una buena reacción," continuó Angeal, observando el pasillo, pensativamente.

"Eso fue hace ya _casi dos meses_." Señaló Génesis.

"Estas cosas no solo se desaparecen, lo sabes." Se encogió de hombros. "Se lo mencioné a Tseng y piensa que la idea tiene algo de credibilidad. Hemos estado deteniendo su promoción a Primera Clase por ello."

"¿Por qué? Seguramente las responsabilidades de ser un Primera Clase serían algo bueno en ese caso."

"Tseng estaba preocupado de que si se encontrara en una situación donde fuera superado, podría usar esto como una... supongo que podrías llamarlo, oportunidad. Él es alguien pasivo. Probablemente no tomaría su propia vida, pero si sucediera que se encontrara en una situación donde podría ser asesinado..."

Génesis reflexionó sobre eso. Admitía que su amigo sabía más sobre estos temas que él – los Segunda y Tercera Clases que tenían problemas _emocionales_ normalmente iban con Angeal, quien en su lugar hablaba con ellos y les ayudaba a superarlo o los enviaba a las oficinas de los consejeros – pero él aún no lograba encontrar lógica en esto. "Entonces no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos. Dudo que haya nada en el Continente que pueda matarlo. Y si en verdad quisiera morir, ha tenido muchas oportunidades mientras lucha contra Sephiroth."

"Pero entonces, ¿por qué quiere matar a Sephiroth? Ayer se detuvo. Dudo que fuera por el contrato." Angeal negó con su cabeza, algo triste. "Aunque si quiere tener un momento de gloria, ¿no tiene sentido? Es mucho más fuerte que cualquiera _pero_ Sephiroth aún tiene esperanzas de matarlo en batalla. Y si comienza a pensar que ni siquiera Sephiroth puede matarlo... bueno, no le haría daño darle unas cuantas razones para quedarse aquí, ¿no te parece? Es un desperdicio." La última parte la murmuró por lo bajo.

Génesis aún no estaba convencido, pero tenía que admitir que mientras más lo pensaba, le parecía más creíble. Cloud había entregado una cura invaluable a un enemigo sin pensarlo – como si no creyera que tendría jamás algún uso para ella. Marchaba por la vida como una máquina y no era afectado por nada más que Sephiroth.

Esa expresión cruzó por sus ojos otra vez. _Odio propio_.

Ciertamente Cloud cuidaba de sus camaradas. Tomaba en cuanta al saltarín Cachorro de Angeal, encontraba un modo de ayudar a ese otro Segunda Clase con su entrenamiento y venía a la enfermería a revisar a Angeal aún y cuando lo hacían sentir visiblemente incómodo. Sin embargo, nunca jamás había visto Génesis que el hombre se preocupara por sí mismo, aún y cuando había notado anillos oscuros bajo sus ojos algunas mañanas y aún y cuando el hombre trabajaba en las misiones tan duro que _Lazard_ tenía que decirle que tomara un descanso.

¿Podría Angeal tener razón? ¿En verdad Cloud era suicida?

Angeal se encogió de hombros. "Como sea, no puede hacer daño, ¿verdad? Uno más para el fin de semana de bebidas. Socializar un poco más puede ayudarle, del mismo modo que ayudó a Sephiroth." Giró sus hombros brevemente. "Pero basta de eso. Salgamos de aquí. Vine aquí para una revisión rápida y obtuve una horda de visitantes. Odiaría pensar cómo reaccionarían todos si saliera _seriamente_ herido."

Génesis frunció el ceño, aún atrapado en sus reflexiones. "No lo pongamos a prueba."

Aún así no le parecía correcto. Las acciones de Cloud, aunque eran ilógicas en la superficie, no eran las acciones de un hombre que buscara el descanso eterno. Aunque se había moderado los últimos dos meses, su animosidad hacia Sephiroth era terriblemente real. Angeal nunca había presenciado la batalla en Wutai. Cloud había revisado la situación en una rápida mirada y había hecho una retirada táctica.

Los guerreros suicidas no hacían retiradas tácticas. Wutai le había enseñado eso. Angeal no tenía la crueldad para entenderlo. Él era un diferente tipo de SOLDADO.

Pero, ¿cuál fue el motivo de la retirada táctica? ¿Por qué unirse a ShinRa y luego evitar asesinar a Sephiroth? La misma pregunta que lo había molestado desde el inicio permanecía sin responder. ¿Dónde estaba el _significado_, la _meta_ que Cloud estaba buscando?

Era el eslabón faltante, la llave del misterio, se sentía seguro de eso. Pero al mismo tiempo, Génesis no estaba seguro de que le gustaría la respuesta.


	22. Capítulo 22

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Y aquí el episodio 22... Que la verdad se me hace a mí en lo personal algo lento, supongo que el saber que nos aproximamos a ciertas escenas, ciertos personajes, me hacen no querer continuar, pero está interesante =D que lo disfruten._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Probablemente no pueda actualizar este miércoles debido a otros asuntos, pero solo por si acaso, esperen la próxima actualización el jueves.

Este capítulo es lindo y largo y contiene muchas cantidades de Tseng.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 22**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"¡Sephiroth! ¡General Sephiroth!" una voz vagamente familiar se hizo escuchar a través del pasillo.<p>

Una sola ceja plateada tembló - ¿el tonto tenía que atraer la atención de todos en el piso hacia él? – pero se detuvo y esperó de cualquier manera.

Sin respiración, el Segunda Clase de cabello negro lo alcanzó. "Deberías entrenar más si una pequeña carrera como esa fue suficiente para agotarte," remarcó el General.

"¿Qué? Ah, en realidad vengo de entrenar con Angeal," explicó Zack, luciendo avergonzado.

"Ya veo. ¿Y qué es lo que querías saber?"

"Amm." Por un segundo, casi parecía como si el hombre lo hubiera _olvidado_. Por suerte para él, sus ojos se abrieron al recordar antes de que Sephiroth gruñera por impaciencia y continuara su camino. "Ah sí, ¡eso era! ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Cloud, señor? No está en el Cuarto de Entrenamiento y le debo algo de gils," agregó Zack con vergüenza.

"Está en el gimnasio," respondió Sephiroth.

"¡Por supuesto! Debí haberlo sabido. ¡Gracias General!" Zack le lanzó una alegre despedida con la mano y continuó corriendo por el pasillo.

Sephiroth se detuvo afuera de su oficina. ¿Strife estaba en el gimnasio? ¿Cómo sabía él eso? No había visto al rubio desde ayer.

Sacando el asunto de su mente restándole importancia, ingresó a su oficina, disfrutando el agradable silencio cuando cerró la puerta tras él. Con pasos medidos y pensativos, pasó su escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana, mirando el panorama de la metrópolis.

Las yemas de sus dedos descansaron en el frío vidrio y también presionó su frente contra él. Se le había asignado una inspección de cuatro días en Junon – se perdería su fin de semana de bebidas. No era un gran asunto, pero era decepcionante. Últimamente había estado esperando esas reuniones.

Recientemente Cloud se había unido a su ritual semanal en su oficina, aunque el General sospechaba que eso involucraba una gran cantidad de suplicas y engatusamientos de sus dos amigos. Resultó ser que el rubio tenía experiencia como 'barman' – dijo que un amigo suyo solía atender un bar y se negó a dar más detalles – y podía mezclar una variedad de bebidas, lo que agregó una nueva dimensión de interés a sus pequeñas reuniones. Génesis entonces intentó siempre sacar conversación del recién llegado, pero los únicos temas donde había tenido algo de éxito habían sido sobre _Loveless_ y motocicletas.

"Nunca te hubiera catalogado como un jefe de motores," había comentado Angeal, luego de una extensa discusión sobre personalización y el tipo de suspensión requerida para manejar esa cantidad de peso. "Nunca pareces disfrutar de viajar." Por alguna razón, había lucido aliviado ante la revelación.

Cloud se había movido incómodamente. "Solía enfermarme durante los viajes cuando era más joven. Ahora, solo no me gustan los lugares cerrados." La última parte fue dicha en una voz suave, audible solo gracias a su oído mejorado.

Había habido un incómodo silencio, antes de que Génesis preguntara, "¿Qué tipo de motocicleta tenías?"

Cloud simplemente se encogió de hombros y observó a otra parte. "Era una personalizada, única en su tipo. No importa. Se ha ido para siempre."

La expresión de Angeal cambió a una expresión preocupada otra vez y el tema había sido lanzado lejos más rápido que una materia inestable.

De cualquier manera, por ahora, Sephiroth había estudiado sobre motocicletas en un intento de comprender a su rival, pero ahora se iba a perder su siguiente reunión por una estúpida inspección en Junon que cualquier oficial de cualquier rango con suficiente autoridad podía hacerlo. Era seguro, estaban faltos de oficiales de rango luego de sus pérdidas en Wutai, así que no podía quejarse tan fuerte. Honestamente, Heidegger había sido un terrible administrador de recursos – el desastre que el nuevo Director había heredado hacía que el desayuno de la cafetería de ShinRa luciera bien.

En vista de eso, suponía que podía soportar perderse una semana. Strife podría ni siquiera venir – solo había asistido a tres de cuatro reuniones hasta ahora, y la incomodidad de la tarde anterior podría tomar algo de tiempo en desaparecer. Aunque no era nada de qué preocuparse. La idea de Angeal para el combate había demostrado ser buena, aunque encontraba algo difícil el sentir mucha alegría al respecto cuando había terminado con su amigo siendo herido.

Sus dedos se deslizaron del vidrio y dirigió su atención de vuelta al escritorio y a su aún-no-manejable montículo de papeles. Colocó a Masamune en su soporte, se sentó en la silla de cuero de respaldo alto y comenzó a revisar las carpetas, con su mente en otro lugar mientras su cuerpo realizaba la tarea rutinaria.

Ahora sentía un definitivo sentimiento de camaradería con Cloud y eso lo complacía bastante. Aún no había pedido por otro combate, pero ahora que sabía que _podía _preguntar, no sentía la urgencia de hacerlo. Y disfrutaba la tranquila compañía del hombre. Cloud aún se tensaría cuando lo observara al principio, y algunas veces en algunos puntos de la conversación, pero por otro lado las cosas eran civiles. Sin duda el enigmático Segunda Clase, habiendo sentido la emoción de la batalla con un oponente del mismo nivel, había acariciado la idea de tener un rival. Como él sabía que lo haría.

Sí, Sephiroth estaba complacido. Las cosas parecían estar marchando bien. Incluso sus irregulares pesadillas estaban desapareciendo. Si no fuera por la persistente herida de Angeal...

Alejó el pensamiento de su mente, aún y cuando sabía que la culpa lo perseguiría de nuevo más tarde. Su amigo insistía en que estaba bien y que no debería preocuparse por el accidente. Era un hipócrita – Angeal podría no haber dicho mucho al respecto, pero había sido obvio para cualquiera con _ojos_ cómo se había desgarrado a sí mismo desde su último accidente al luchar, y _eso_ era incuestionablemente culpa de Génesis por intentar forzar hechizos para que atravesaran espadas a corta distancia.

Su contemplación fue rota por un plano y solitario pitido proveniente de su PHS. Agradecido por la distracción, abrió el aparato, abriendo automáticamente el nuevo mensaje. Otro mensaje para el departamento de Lazard.

'_Miembros de SOLDADO, les agradezco por su trabajo diario. Hemos sufrido en demasía estos últimos meses y aprecio su continua dedicación, aún y cuando se que sus corazones permanecen dolidos por las pérdidas. Pero mientras continuemos recuperándonos de los costos ocultos de la victoria, estoy siendo motivado por las muestras de nueva camaradería infundada entre nuestros rangos. Es cierto, estos tiempos de problemas son más fácilmente navegados cuando podemos contar los unos con los otros.'_

Los labios de Sephiroth formaron una sonrisa conforme fue leyendo el mail. A pesar de su increíble carga de trabajo, de alguna forma Lazard aún encontraba tiempo para enviar estos boletines de noticias. Era un sentimiento admirable, aunque ingenuo.

Aún así, personalmente no había perdido a nadie en la Guerra de Wutai, así que eliminó el mensaje sin pensarlo mucho y regresó a su papelería.

Solo dos personas le importaban –Génesis y Angeal. Ahora, ese número se había expandido por uno. Cloud Strife.

* * *

><p>La puerta del Cuarto de Entrenamiento se abrió con un deslizamiento y Tseng no pudo detener el temblor en sus pisadas cuando se enfrentó con un par de fríos y azules ojos de mako.<p>

Tan rápido como la mirada se fijó en él, se apartó, y el Turco pudo respirar con facilidad de nuevo. "Buenas tardes, Strife."

"Tseng," vino la respuesta sin tono. "¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Esperaba que pudieras brindarme algo de tu tiempo para hablar."

"¿Sobre qué?"

En lugar de responder, se volteó para observar al trío de SOLDADOs en traje azul que estaban encerrados en simulación al otro lado de la puerta. Tercera Clase. No era como si pudieran escuchar nada mientras el Cuarto de Entrenamiento estuviera funcionando, pero la simulación podía terminar en cualquier momento. "Quizá deberíamos ir a algún lugar más privado."

Restándole importancia, el Segunda Clase siguió al Turco fuera de la habitación. Tseng los dirigió hacia el elevador, donde presionó el botón para ir a un piso que estaba a muchos niveles más abajo.

Un silencio tenso se cernió entre ellos, roto solo por el ruido de los números contando en el elevador. La puerta se abrió y Tseng caminó hacia un corredor oscuro, sintiendo la pared por un momento, en busca de un interruptor de luz. Cloud lo siguió, aunque sus pasos eran lentos y precavidos.

"Desarrollo Urbano solía estar en este piso," explicó conforme las luces fluorescentes parpadeaban y volvían a la vida, revelando grietas de yeso y una fina capa de polvo cubriendo el pasillo. "Pero ahora es un equipo pequeño, así que han sido reubicados a otra área. Este piso no está siendo usado de momento – tendremos privacidad aquí." Se dirigió a la derecha, revisando muchas puertas antes de seleccionar una oficina vacía que había escapado lo peor de la suciedad y aún poseía dos oficinas de trabajo. Aún así, un fuerte y húmedo olor llegó hasta su nariz y rápidamente se cubrió con sus manos sus fosas nasales.

Aparentemente, servicios sanitarios había estado rechazando atender este piso por su ausencia de uso. No podía culparlos.

"Por favor, toma asiento." La silla crujió peligrosamente cuando Tseng se sentó en ella y le hizo reconsiderar su comentario, pero Strife debía ser más ligero de lo que aparentaba – el otro asiento soportó su peso sin queja alguna.

"¿De qué se trata esto?" La suave voz, que lucía tan contrastante con el rostro antipático y el físico de luchador, apenas y fue llevada en esa corta distancia.

"Me disculpo por la excusa, pero pensé que quizá preferirías mantener esta discusión en secreto" Tseng entrelazó sus dedos, se inclinó hacia el frente y consideró la mejor manera de abordar el tema. "Ha sido traído a mi atención que quizá, cuando te contratamos, es posible que hayamos podido pasar por alto algunos... problemas personales."

Strife se tensó, sus manos se apretaron alrededor del descansa brazos de plástico de su asiento. Una respuesta que hablaba por sí sola.

"Iremos a eso en su momento. La primer orden del día que necesitamos discutir es el asunto de tus contactos." Tseng observó, buscando alguna reacción que fuera incriminatoria. Muchas personas se revelaban a sí mismas en el momento de la acusación.

Nada. Solo confusión. "¿Contactos?"

"Estoy enterado de que en tu PHS posees los números de bastante personal no relacionado con ShinRa, de los cuales todos claman jamás haberte conocido en persona. Estoy aquí para averiguar por qué es ese caso."

Al fin ahí estaba. Alarma, sutilmente seguida por indignación, antes de ser enterrada de vuelta bajo la usual indiferencia. Podrías no notarlo si parpadeabas, pero Strife era del tipo emocional. Tenía sentido – un hombre sin emociones no se habría visto obligado a blandir su espada contra el General tan fácilmente. Tseng admitía que lo ocultaba mejor que muchos, pero una vez consciente, el Turco podía atrapar esas breves ventanas hacia sus pensamientos, esos momentos con la guardia baja.

"Revisaste mi PHS."

Entonces no lo negaba. Strife era inesperadamente cauteloso. Entendía a los Turcos de una forma que pocos hacían. "Sí."

Frunció el ceño, aunque lucía más molesto consigo mismo que con nadie más. "La misión a Banora, en el helicóptero." Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia el bolsillo donde Tseng sabía que guardaba el apartado. "Yo no... usaste la materia Robar," se percató.

"Así es."

Se cruzó de brazos. "... ¿Entonces?"

Esa no era la reacción para la cual se había preparado. "Mas que nada estoy consternado sobre el cómo es que adquiriste los números de Rude y Reeve Tuesti. También el de Cid Highwind. Y qué, precisamente, es lo que pretendes hacer con ellos."

"¿Hacer con ellos?" Tseng no respondió, esperando pacientemente por que se le ofreciera una explicación. Algunas veces el silencio era la mejor técnica de interrogación. Hacía que las personas se pusieran nerviosas, y fomentaba respuestas rápidas.

Desafortunadamente, subestimaba la habilidad de Strife de lidiar con el silencio. Una vez que la pausa había pasado el punto de incomodidad y comenzaba a convertirse en aburrimiento, Tseng especificó, "¿Por qué razón llamarías a cualquiera de ellos?"

"... No hay ninguna razón."

"¿Entonces por qué tienes sus números?" Sus esfuerzos al investigar el asunto por sí mismo habían fallado – esta era su última apuesta para intentar obtener algo de luz en el asunto, preguntarle a la fuente. No era una táctica que a los Turcos les gustara recurrir – mostraba demasiado de su mano – pero Tseng se había quedado sin opción alguna.

Los ojos de Strife se aclararon repentinamente, como si comprendiera algo. "... Zack."

"¿Zack?"

El SOLDADO hizo un gesto, vagamente. "Cuando estaba en los suburbios. Introdujo un montón de números en mi PHS. Supongo que pensó que estaba ayudándome." Hubo una breve pausa. "... Pensé que los había eliminado a todos. Debo haber perdido algunos."

Tseng se encontró casi decepcionado. Mientras _emotivamente_, esa explicación no lo satisfacía, _lógicamente_ explicaba el asunto bastante bien. Zack era el tipo de SOLDADO que hacía amigos con todas las personas que conocía y frecuentemente había misiones para otros departamentos dentro de ShinRa. Eso incluía a los Turcos y a Desarrollo Urbano. Era un SOLDADO de confianza, con más claridad que cualquiera de los Segunda Clase – aún más incluso que un número de Primera Clase. Esa era la única razón por la cual Tseng permitía que su relación con Aerith persistiera, y la mayor razón por la cual era el SOLDADO que elegían cuando un Turco necesitaba acompañamiento en una misión sensible.

Aún así, eso no lo explicaba todo. "¿Y qué hay de Barrett Wallace?"

Hubo un largo silencio. Entonces, "Un cliente. De mi servicio de entregas."

"Ya veo. Nunca escuché de ella antes. ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"En realidad no era una compañía. Solo éramos yo y Fenrir."

"¿Fenrir?"

"Mi motocicleta. Solo tomábamos pequeños trabajos."

Extraer respuestas de Strife era como sacarle sangre a una piedra. Afortunadamente, Tseng era un hombre paciente y podía conformarse con sacar la información con un enunciado a la vez. "Y, ¿qué hay del resto de los números?"

"... ¿El resto?" La voz de Strife apenas y tocó los rincones de la habitación.

"Un gran número de los nombres en tu PHS eran de números que estaban desconectados."

"Ah." Hubo otro parpadeo. Incomodidad. Pena. "... Ellos están..." Strife habló lentamente, como si estuviera escuchando la conversación desde muy lejos. Tseng esperó pacientemente, habiéndose ya acostumbrado a la cuidadosa manera de hablar del rubio. "... ya no están... aquí."

Entonces era como lo sospechaba. Esta siguiente parte necesitaría ser tratada con cuidado.

Deliberadamente, suavizó su voz. "Si puedo preguntar, ¿dónde se encuentran ahora?"

Se encogió de hombros con cuidado y evitó su mirada. "No me gusta hablar de eso."

Su postura cambió, solo ligeramente, para permitirle un acceso más rápido a su pistola. "... ¿Los mataste?"

La mirada de Strife regresó con velocidad hacia su rostro. "¿Qué? ¡No! Piensas que yo-¡No! Yo nunca podría..." Sus palabras se perdieron, pero su reacción había sido instintiva. Era respuesta suficiente para él.

"... Ya veo. Me disculpo por tener que preguntar. Pero esto me lleva a mi siguiente asunto." Tseng estudió al hombre frente a él, siendo lo más profesional posible para mantener su postura y expresiones lo menos amenazantes posibles. Se aproximaban a asuntos que raramente caían en la jurisdicción de los Turcos, pero el SOLDADO frente a él era un caso especial. "Durante el último par de meses, muchas personas han notado que posees una inquietante falta de ambición y... tendencias autodestructivas." Hizo una pausa, dejando que eso se asentara por un momento. "Dadas las circunstancias en que nos conocimos, y la información que me has compartido el día de hoy... Supongo que no estoy equivocado al suponer que has experimentado algún trauma en el pasado."

No hubo respuesta. Strife simplemente lo observó, con una expresión tan en blanco como las paredes de yeso cubiertas de polvo de la habitación. Ahora, reconocía esa expresión – la había visto en hombres que habían sido empujados hasta el punto de quebrarse y bloquearon todas sus emociones, a gran distancia, en su interior.

"Es de nuestra preocupación-" Era conveniente esa palabra 'nuestra', podía significar casi cualquier persona. "-que si estos problemas continúan sin resolverse, en algún punto podrías hacer algo... irreparable."

La falta de expresión desapareció un momento para dar paso al desconcierto, antes de que el aire usual de desinterés cayera de nuevo sobre esos ojos brillantes de mako.

"Lamento si esto te hace sentir incómodo," reiteró. La diplomacia podría aumentar la tolerancia de Strife para la discusión. "Si puedes asegurarme que hablarás al respecto con alguno de tus amigos – Zack, Kunsel, el Comandante Rhapsodos, o incluso el General Sephiroth-"

"Nosotros _no _somos amigos," interrumpió Strife.

Tseng levantó una ceja. "¿Debo creer entonces que aún pretendes hacerle daño?"

"No… Es solo… solo somos compañeros de trabajo. Solo porque ya no estemos peleando en los pasillos no significa que seamos amigos."

Era una lógica interesante. ¿En verdad él no entendía? "Has conversado con él regularmente durante el último par de semanas. El Comandante Hewley me mencionó que has comenzado a reunirte con ellos para beber. Y el Comandante Rhapsodos me informó que tienes su número de PHS. Quizá tú no consideres a Sephiroth como un amigo, pero te aseguro, para los estándares del General, ciertamente calificas," declaró Tseng. El hombre reconocía a pocas personas fuera de un contexto de trabajo. Sephiroth podía presumir de tener miles de admiradores y aún así solo toleraba por voluntad propia la compañía de unos pocos.

Strife cayó en un preocupante silencio. Las implicaciones parecían molestarlo. Era una distracción no pretendida del tema a la mano. "Estoy complacido de que hayas logrado hacer tus problemas con Sephiroth a un lado, pero si no discutes estos asuntos con él o algún otro SOLDADO, entonces debo insistir que lo hablemos aquí." Estaba matando el guión que el consejero le había dado, pero Tseng no creía que el hombre frente a él necesitara ser mimado.

Con el ceño fruncido, Strife preguntó, "¿_Qué _asuntos?"

¿Negación? Tseng no tenía tiempo de jugar a esos juegos. "No hemos encontrado motivación alguna para que quieras matar a Sephiroth. Y así en vista de tus circunstancias, estamos forzados a concluir que tu meta nunca fue la de asesinar al General, sino que en su lugar forzar un resultado que solo terminaría en tu muerte."

Le tomó un momento para entender eso y en el instante en que lo hizo, la silla de Strife cayó al suelo tras él. "¿Piensan que soy un suicida?" Su voz permaneció fría y tranquila, pero fácilmente pudo haber estado gritando.

Ante la aguda y naciente furia que se presentó en esos normalmente dóciles ojos azules, Tseng ya no se sintió tan confiado sobre los tranquilizadores que había puesto en su pistola. Se había reportado que esa era una dosis lo suficientemente alta para detener a un Primera Clase estándar, pero ¿podía ser Strife considerado estándar en lo absoluto? "No serías la primer persona en actuar de esa manera," explicó con una voz tranquila y baja. "Han habido muchas personas en el pasado que han atentado asesinar al General, como una especie de honorable muerte. Por el pelotón, en Wutai. Sin embargo, te garantizo que eres el primero en haber tenido cualquier oportunidad de tener éxito, por lo cual me había mostrado reacio en sacar este tema hasta ahora."

"¡No estoy loco!" La vehemencia de sus palabras hacía que los dedos de Tseng temblaran, pero mantuvo sus manos sobre la mesa, lejos de la reconfortante sensación de sujetar su pistola.

"No estaba sugiriendo que lo estuvieras. La depresión es un diferente asunto."

El SOLDADO comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro, con sus pesadas botas levantando pequeñas nubes de polvo con cada paso. Pasó una mano por entre sus mechones rubios. "Piensan que soy suicida," repitió.

No había razón para suavizar la verdad. "Sí."

Strife maldijo, pero luego de un momento sus ojos obtuvieron una expresión atormentada. Continuó caminando, murmurando para sí mismo, aunque todo lo que Tseng entendió fue, 'legado' y 'estigma' y piezas y pedazos de otras palabras.

Entonces sin advertencia, se detuvo a la mitad de la habitación. Cuando se dirigió a Tseng otra vez, la expresión neutral había regresado a su rostro una vez más. "Eso es estúpido. No tengo ninguna razón para cometer suicidio."

Tseng escuchó la mentira en esas palabras, así que simplemente preguntó, "¿Pero tienes una razón para vivir?"

Un aplastante silencio llenó el espacio entre ellos. Finalmente, Strife admitió, con una voz tan baja que apenas y era alcanzara por el aire, "Tal vez… en algún momento, lo pensé. Pero hay cosas que necesito hacer. No voy a simplemente ir y... matarme."

"¿Ni esperar a que la muerte venga a ti?" provocó Tseng.

Strife se sonrojó. "Tampoco eso." Acarició su brazo por un momento, pero el gesto parecía inconsciente.

"¿Y puedo confiar en tu palabra sobre esto?"

Comenzando a lucir molesto, el rubio admitió, "Casi he muerto muchísimas veces. Que aún esté aquí debería hablar por sí mismo." Las palabras sonaban extrañamente amargas, pero Tseng se recostó en el respaldo y consideró su trabajo terminado. Continuar con la informal interrogación llegados a este punto sería contraproducente.

"En ese caso, gracias por haber tenido esta pequeña carla conmigo. Ha puesto a mi mente en tranquilidad." Revisó en su bolsillo a la altura del pecho por un momento y luego deslizó una pequeña tarjeta blanca a través de la mesa. "Aunque por favor, en el futuro, no dudes en visitar a uno de nuestros consejeros de SOLDADO. Hay muchos SOLDADOs luchando aún luego del conflicto en Wutai, así que ShinRa se ha tomado la molestia de contratar a lo mejor de lo mejor."

Strife observó la tarjeta con desdén y no la tomó. "¿Así que hemos terminado aquí?"

"Sí."

La respuesta había apenas dejado su boca cuando Strife desapareció por la puerta.

Permitiéndose una pequeña sonrisa, Tseng se dio la vuelta en su ruidosa silla y acarició con cariño el arma escondida en su chaqueta. Aparentemente, Strife ni siquiera había estado enteramente consciente de sus propios problemas. Pero la forma en que reaccionaba respondía todas las preocupaciones del Turco. Mientras el instinto de preservación del SOLDADO podría lucir pálido, una insignificante cosa en la superficie, parecía que en su lugar era un asesino masivo y mortal, acechando en las sombras con sus colmillos preparados. El rubio aparentemente tenía una poderosa razón para vivir – una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para sentirse ofendido de la idea de un suicidio.

Siempre y cuando la conservara, Tseng no necesitaba preocuparse. Lo más importante, mientras que el estatus quo se mantuviera, y no se colocara más estrés sobre el hombre, no creía que los problemas de Strife resultarían en un resultado tan negativo. Y mientras tanto, la vida en ShinRa podría ayudarle. Aparentemente ya lo había hecho – mientras que antes el rubio no tenía nada, ahora tenía nuevos amigos que reemplazaban aquellos que él clamaba haber perdido. Tenía nuevos números en su PHS que no estaban desconectados. Tenía nuevas funciones y metas para distraerlo de sus demonios, cualesquiera que fueran.

ShinRa había neutralizado a muchas amenazas con nada más que un sueldo estable y una rutina confortable.

Las cosas aún no se añadían a su satisfacción – aún tenía varias suposiciones sobre los orígenes de Strife que podrían complicar aún más la ya gruñona política de la oficina – pero no había ningún punto en continuar con mayor investigación y vigilancia. Y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, el Presidente podría preferir que los Turcos mantuvieran un aire de deliberada ignorancia en este caso. Podría decir que el asunto 'ya no era una amenaza' y citar una falta de recursos como excusa para evitar cualquier tipo de vigilancia o investigación. Ni siquiera era una mentira. Había rumores de rebelión en los suburbios y problemas gestándose en el Desierto de Corel. Asuntos concretos que no podía permitirse ignorar en favor de los secretos de un hombre.

Tseng se paró de su silla una vez que una razonable cantidad de tiempo hubo pasado y se dirigió al elevador. El SOLDADO se había escapado, predeciblemente, probablemente mortificado por el asunto.

Su transporte llegó luego de un tiempo con un suave sonido. Lleno de gente – siempre estaba lleno en los niveles inferiores – pero el pequeño grupo de contadores que regresaban de su hora de comida prácticamente se fundieron con las paredes para hacerle un espacio al Turco.

El elevador se había vaciado para cuando llegó al piso de ejecutivos donde se encontraba la oficina de Lazard. Aunque era igual de silencioso que el viejo piso de Desarrollo Urbano, este nivel tenía una diferente atmósfera. Cada sonido era silencioso y plano, amortiguado por las gruesas alfombras y las paredes curvas. Aunque por fuera no era más lujoso que muchos de los niveles inferiores, uno casi podía _oler_ el gil durmiendo detrás de cada puerta.

Conforme el Turco siguió avanzando hacia el final del pasillo, el silencio reverente se rompió bajo el giro de una perilla y el retumbar de una voz ronca. Momentos después, el borde de una bata blanca de laboratorio y una cabeza de desaliñado y rizado cabello café aparecieron ante su vista.

Tseng se detuvo y se hizo a un lado, abriendo el paso para el corpulento y barbudo científico. "Profesor Hollander," saludó cordialmente. El hombre había estado escasamente en las instalaciones últimamente. Era una táctica arriesgada, dado a que las políticas dentro del Departamento Científico habían tomado un vicioso giro desde la promoción de Hojou como Jefe de Departamento. O quizá intentó salvar su cara escondiéndose en uno de los laboratorios externos hasta que el asunto del escape de los especímenes en masa hubiera pasado.

Hollander parpadeó como un búho hacia él por detrás de un grueso par de anteojos que distorsionaban sus ojos, haciéndolos parecer más húmedos y cansados. "Ah, em, ¡hola!" El Turco sabía que no lo reconocía, aún y cuando habían hablado ya en varias ocasiones antes. Todos los científicos eran iguales – a menos de que fueras relevante para un proyecto, bien podrías no existir para ellos.

"¡Tseng, pasa!" Llamó desde adentro Lazard, con su voz parcialmente silenciada por la puerta parcialmente abierta.

El Turco se deslizó al lado del científico como una anguila y Hollander, en cambio, se marchó por el pasillo como si fuera un gordo Ahriman.

"No estaba enterado de que conociera al Profesor Hollander," observó Tseng casualmente conforme la puerta se cerró tras él.

"Acaba de regresar del campo," respondió Lazard, de manera igualmente casual.

"¿Habla seguido con él?" Los ojos oscuros observaron al Director de cuidadosamente, notando el minúsculo endurecimiento en sus músculos faciales. Lazard era un hombre difícil de leer – similar a Strife en una gran cantidad de aspectos – pero Tseng estaba aprendiendo.

El Director golpeó con un dedo su escritorio, con su mirada vagando por una pequeña extensión de documentos. "Ocasionalmente. Tiene una inversión profesional en algunos de nuestros más valiosos SOLDADOs, así que intento hacer tiempo para apoyarlo dentro de lo posible."

Interesante, pero Tseng no siguió la línea de conversación. El Proyecto G le parecía como un tema que era mejor dejar solo.

"¿Qué era lo que querías, Tseng?" Preguntó Lazard, dirigiendo su atención al frente y colocando sus manos sobre su regazo.

"Ese asunto del que hablamos la última vez."

"¿Ah?" El Director levantó una ceja perfectamente cuidada. "¿Hay buenas noticias?"

"Sí. Acabo de terminar de hablar con Strife y estoy aquí para confirmar que oficialmente retiro la oposición de los Turcos para promoverlo a Primera Clase."

* * *

><p>Angeal observó el espacio, con una expresión de piedra conforme escuchaba el pronóstico de Hollander.<p>

Había tenido un mal sentimiento al respecto – el mismo sentimiento que había tenido hasta que la herida en el hombro de Génesis se curó. Su amigo había mejorado. Por alguna razón, él no lo haría.

"Algo despertó de nuevo las habilidades restaurativas de su cuerpo," explicó Hollander. "Aún es una nueva área de estudio en la bio-ciencia – no sabemos qué señala a las células para que se reparen a sí mismas, o continúen su reproducción. Sabemos que el mako normalmente acelera este proceso. Pero lo que ocurrió contigo es una señal de que esas señales están volviéndose más débiles y en algunos casos están deteniéndose por completo." Hollander observó la pantalla de la computadora frente a él, haciendo que rectángulos de luz se reflejaran brillantemente en sus lentes. "Es lo que está causando la lenta recuperación de heridas de las cuales normalmente te recuperarías durante la noche, y el por qué la materia Cura no está siendo recibida apropiadamente. También comenzarás a envejecer prematuramente si el proceso de la producción de células disminuye – las copias obtendrán poder con el tiempo y esto normalmente provoca mutaciones."

Entendía quizá solo la mitad de lo que Hollander estaba murmurando, pero comprendía la esencia – las células que componían su cuerpo estaban volviéndose en su contra y tenía algo que ver con el mako. "¿No podemos reproducir lo que sea que las regresó a la normalidad con Génesis?" sugirió Angeal.

"No _se _qué causó la reversión en Génesis. ¡Pasé _semanas _revisando la base de datos! Fue más profundo que solo reparar las células mutadas. El mako en sí mismo-" Hollander negó con su cabeza. "¡No debería ser posible!"

Una enfermiza sensación de mareo comenzó a estirarse en su estómago y las heridas que tenía desde hace ya semanas en su costado comenzaron a arder, como si el simple hecho de pensar en eso pusiera sus nervios en fuego. "Entonces, ¿qué _podemos_ hacer, Hollander?"

Estupefacto, el científico observó la pantalla por un largo momento, con sus dedos extendidos contra el escritorio y los hombros caídos en lo que lucía terriblemente como derrota.

El Primera Clase de cabello negro apenas y podía soportarlo. Angeal y Hollander habían pasado por un largo camino, y mientras el SOLDADO había conocido a otros científicos trabajando para ShinRa que eran de mentes rápidas, el Profesor siempre había sido inteligente y metódico y le había dado suficiente tiempo, podía resolver cualquier problema. Tal vez le faltaba el mismo instinto que a algunos de los otros, las mismas luces de innovación aleatoria que dejaban a los laicos rascándose las cabezas, pero sus métodos eran probados y verdaderos. Que le fallaran en su hora de necesidad...

"¿Qué hay de Sephiroth?" Preguntó, algo desesperado. "El no tiene esto, ¿verdad?"

"Hojou usó un proceso diferente para Sephiroth," murmuró Hollander, aún observando sin expresión los resultados de la prueba. "La base es diferente. Incluso si pudiéramos encontrar un modo de replicarlo, para detener a tu sistema e impedir que siga rechazándolo sería-"

Se detuvo abruptamente y giró sobre su silla. Angeal prácticamente pudo ver la luz encendiéndose dentro de su cabeza. "Ese nuevo SOLDADO – creo que se llama Strife. ¿He escuchado que sus mejoras están a la par de Sephiroth?"

Inquieto ante el repentino cambio en la conversación, Angeal respondió, "Sus habilidades lo son, en todo caso."

Hollander hizo un sonido que fue algo entre un 'jabrump' y un pensativo 'mmm'. Regresó su atención a su computadora, haciendo clic a través de muchas ventanas rápidamente. "Sí... sí... tal vez el secreto podría estar ahí, si hay un método fuera de ShinRa..." Asintiendo con decisión, con su barbilla tambaleando ligeramente ante el movimiento, declaró el científico, "Ese hombre podría ser la clave. Necesito examinarlo. Muestras, vitales, lo normal."

Increíble. ¿Podría _Strife_ portar el secreto que le dejaría vivir?

Aunque la esperanza murió pronto. "No le gustan los doctores."

Hollander frunció el ceño, sus pobladas cejas se juntaron de forma tal que lo hacían parecer ridículo en lugar de severo. "Todo lo que necesito hacer es realizar unas pruebas. ¿No puedes arreglar algo?"

Lo dudaba. Solo porque no había sacado su espada contra Sephiroth _últimamente_ no significaba que Strife hubiera repentinamente madurado. Podían llamarlo una corazonada, pero Angeal sospechaba que cualquier solicitud de Hollander para hacerle la más inofensiva de las pruebas podría hacer que esa increíble espada estuviera en su garganta. Tal vez si le explicaba su situación a Strife... pero Angeal no quería que nadie lo supiera. ¿Cómo reaccionarían sus amigos a las noticias? Génesis al menos estaba asegurado que haría algo estúpido.

"No es un tal vez," le dijo Hollander. "A como están las cosas ahora, vas a morir."

Angeal tomó un respiro profundo. No le ayudó. Tomó otro.

No tenía elección. Antes había funcionado, ¿no es así? Perdón y permiso.


	23. Capítulo 23

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Ay ay ay ¡no pensé que llegaría a este episodio tan pronto! Espero que lo disfruten ^^ muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, aunque sean pocos me levantan el ánimo y me motivan a seguir adelante con esto =D ¡Nos leemos!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor: **Lamento la tardanza, gracias por su paciencia, las actualizaciones deberían continuar como siempre a menos de que les avise de lo contrario. Estoy un poco cansado hoy, así que no alcancé a contestar muchos reviews, lo lamento. (No es como si fuera muy bueno en eso normalmente...)

Este episodio es más corto de lo normal, pero no funcionaba si lo terminaba de alguna otra manera.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 23**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"¡Cloud!"<p>

Cloud se detuvo al escuchar el saludo y esperó a que el familiar Segunda Clase le alcanzara. "Kunsel."

"¡Felicitaciones, hombre! No había visto desde que escuché las noticias." Golpeó al rubio en la espalda, con su rostro estirado por una sonrisa que hacía que sus mejillas dolieran.

Los lados de sus labios se curvearon en la más débil sonrisa. "Zack y yo fuimos enviados con un escuadrón al Desierto de Corel, acabamos de regresar hoy."

"¡Eso escuché! Rastreaban un monstruo extraño, ¿verdad? ¿Resultó ser algo peligroso?"

"Un rey Behemoth." Cloud se encogió de hombros y sus dedos juguetearon con su arete solo por tener algo que hacer. "Un raro lugar para uno, pero no era exactamente una nueva especie."

"Un rey Behemoth, ¿eh? Impresionante. Fue bueno que llevaran a un _Primera Clase _con ellos, ¿verdad?" Le dio un codazo en las costillas.

Haciéndose a un lado, Cloud comentó secamente, "Cuidado, comienzas a parecerte a Zack."

Kunsel se rió y de repente comenzó a hacer sentadillas. "Yo seré el próximo en llegar a Primera Clase, ¡Solo espéralo!"

"Ahora comienzas a verte escalofriante."

Enderezándose, el Segunda Clase frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "¿Tanto así?" Su diversión no desapareció. "Ha estado muy tranquilo sin ustedes dos por aquí. Pero debo decir que ese uniforme te queda mejor."

Cloud se ajustó el cuello inconscientemente. Sí se sentía bien el usar de nuevo sus propias ropas – estas le ajustaban de una forma que sus uniformes de SOLDADO nunca pudieron, y la gente había dejado de dirigirle miradas extrañas a su hombrera no-estándar. Los SOLDADOs Primera Clase muy rara vez se quedaban con el uniforme de color negro estándar. Génesis usaba esa larga chaqueta roja sobre el suyo y la única parte que Sephiroth se había molestado en mantener de su uniforme eran los pantalones.

"Te tomó más tiempo del que yo había pensado, para ser honestos," continuó Kunsel. "Teníamos todo tipo de apuestas hechas. Maldición, Luxiere me va a quitar hasta el último centavo."

"Pensé..." Comenzó a decir Cloud, vacilante.

"¿Qué?" La curiosidad cubrió la voz del Segunda Clase.

Era una inseguridad estúpida. "... No lo se. Que quizá estarías molesto. He estado aquí menos tiempo que tu, pero ya soy Primera Clase."

Kunsel sonrió, pero eso no significaba nada. No era la primera vez, pero Cloud deseaba poder ver sus ojos, pero el brillante y plateado visor solo reflejaba su propia mirada brillante hacia él. "Por poco no ingresaba a SOLDADO, ¿sabes?," le confió. "Apenas y pude pasar la prueba psicológica. Dijeron que querían candidatos más inteligentes, pero son las personas como Zack quienes tienen los instintos y saltan a una batalla sin pensar, ellos son los que lo hacen mejor. Las personas como yo tienden a sobre-analizar las cosas y actuar muy tarde."

"Sí," murmuró Cloud en acuerdo. Él solía tener un problema similar – probablemente esa era solo una de las muchas razones por las cuales no había logrado ingresar a SOLDADO. Aún lo hacía, algunas veces, pero en algún momento había superado eso. Tal vez era en parte a la persistente personalidad de Zack o quizá solo había sido entrenado debido a su terrible experiencia. De cualquier manera podía imaginarse a sí mismo siendo como Kunsel si hubiera ingresado a SOLDADO del modo normal. "Pero Sephiroth y Génesis no son así." En especial Sephiroth podía librar una guerra psicológica como nadie más. Y aunque el temperamento de Génesis solía llevarlo a la irracionalidad, cuando mantenía la cabeza fría sus tácticas podían incluso impresionar a un Turco.

Kunsel sonrió de lado. "Aunque esos sujetos son de otro nivel. Prácticamente necesitan una nueva categoría solo para ellos. Dicen que el General es un genio."

Él lo sabía. No solo por los recuerdos de él estudiando detenidamente los casi incomprensibles textos en la biblioteca del sótano, sino por la forma tan casual en que el hombre podía observar un documento por cinco segundos y recitarlo sin problemas y la forma en que podía discutir sobre teoría compleja de materia con Génesis y sonar casi aburrido de ello.

Admití reluctantemente que admitía que Tseng tenía un punto. ¿Cuántas personas podían ver ese lado de Sephiroth?

"Como sea," continuó Kunsel con un cansado movimiento de su brazo. "No puedo estar en realidad celoso. Porque si una persona como tu puede hacerlo – bueno, eso le da esperanza a alguien como yo."

Con un reproche instantáneo, Cloud dirigió sus ojos en su compañero SOLDADO, prácticamente deseando que el casco se derritiera bajo su mirada. Kunsel agachó su cabeza. "Sí, lo se. Ya tuvimos esta conversación. Pero eres un buen modelo a seguir." Avergonzado, frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Es un poco extraño decirle eso a alguien a quien yo solía superar en rango no hace mucho tiempo," se rió.

En silencio, Cloud dirigió su mirada hacia el piso. "No soy un modelo a seguir." La conversación con Tseng lo perseguía.

_Aún _se sentía morbosamente avergonzado sobre todo ese asunto. Para comenzar, se había aterrado que Tseng hubiera descubierto sus secretos. Entonces había habido horror ante la _verdadera_ conclusión del Turco, seguido poco después por la repugnante sospecha de que podía tener algo de razón. ¿Era la Geostigma de nuevo, cuando se había resignado a sí mismo a morir en lugar de luchar por sobrevivir?

Al darse cuenta de eso casi se había sentido _aplastado_ por la culpa. Zack lo había cargado con la tarea de sobrevivir, ¿no era así? Había lanzado lejos lo último de sus esperanzas y sueños para asegurar su libertad y extender la vida de su medio-comatoso amigo. ¿Qué tipo de legado viviente podía ser él si lanzaba a la basura todo eso sin razón alguna?

Aunque no importaba. Aún y cuando había perdido un par de noches de sueño pensando sobre las palabras de Tseng, eran solo eso – palabras. En el último momento se pondría de pie y lucharía. No importaba cuánto podría querer rendirse, una parte de él siempre insistía en sobrevivir. Él _tenía_ que sobrevivir, para asegurarse de que Meteoro, Nibelheim, el Sector 7, Zack, Aerith y todos esos desastres _no ocurrieran_.

Un incómodo silencio apareció entre ellos – Cloud perdido en sus pensamientos y Kunsel sin saber cómo reaccionar ante el repentino estado de ánimo oscuro. En lugar de discutir, el Segunda Clase eventualmente rompió el pesado aire al insistir, "¿Entonces cómo se sintió el estar dando órdenes a Zack?"

Cloud negó con la cabeza. "Con él, dudo que hubiera habido alguna diferencia incluso si yo fuera Rufus ShinRa."

"Sí, probablemente Zack no escucharía incluso si tu fueras el Presidente en persona," Kunsel accedió con una risa entre dientes. "Aunque es un buen amigo."

Cloud hizo un sonido de acuerdo con sus pensamientos aún vagando. En el pasado, solía preguntarse si Zack habría sido amigo con la persona en que se convirtió. Definitivamente habían sido amigos durante sus días en ShinRa – tenía el número del PHS de Zack, iban por algo de comer si se cruzaban fuera de trabajo y el SOLDADO Primera Clase solía ocasionalmente estrellarse contra su cama para sacarlo a hacer algo de entrenamiento extra – pero era algo tan esporádico, siempre había dudado que Zack lo atesorara tanto como él lo hacía. Por supuesto, pasar por lo de Nibelheim y el infierno después de eso... Cloud y Aerith eran los únicos amigos que le habían quedado en ese momento. Tseng y Cissnei, e incluso los otros SOLDADOs, no podían ser alguien en quien confiar más.

"_Solo estoy bromeando. Somos amigos, ¿verdad?_"

Eso no cambiaba la pregunta. ¿Qué pensaría Zack, el que no hubiera pasado por todo eso, sobre él en la actualidad?

Aparentemente mas o menos lo mismo, aunque la dinámica había cambiado. Por ejemplo, Cloud _podía_ ordenarle a hacer cosas. No es que eso hiciera mucha diferencia, pero podía hacerlo.

"¿Cloooooud? ¡Cloud!"

Con un parpadeo, dirigió su atención de vuelta al Segunda Clase que estaba de pie a su lado, con las manos en sus costillas. Kunsel negó su cabeza con una sonrisa de lado. "Sigues quedándote ido en mi presencia el día de hoy. ¿Soy tan aburrido?"

Dirigiéndole una mirada plana, Cloud señaló, "Aún no has comenzado a recitar _Loveless_ Aún estás bien."

"El precio que pagas por pasar tiempo con el Comandante Rhapsodos," fue la respuesta ingeniosa de Kunsel. Se estiró, bostezando. "¿Vas a pasar algún tiempo fuera?"

"Mm. Lazard aún no me ha dado ninguna misión." Incómodamente, ofreció, "¿Quieres otra sesión de materia?" Se imaginaba que se sentiría menos extraño sobre 'entrenar' a Kunsel ahora que era un Primera Clase. Gaia, ese pensamiento aún se sentía raro luego de tanto tiempo. Un Primera Clase. De verdad. Había estado usando perlas falsas alrededor de su cuello durante tanto tiempo que ahora no podía atesorar las verdaderas con propiedad.

Sonriendo de lado, Kunsel contestó, "No puedo. He tenido que hacerme cargo de las clases de otro de los Segunda Clase. Era parte de la comitiva del General Sephiroth en la inspección de Junon."

"¿Y?" Las clases impartidas por los SOLDADOs normalmente eran en las mañanas – los sargentos instructivos se hacían cargo en las tardes.

"Así que tengo el deber de hacerme cargo de un campamento de entrenamiento en los pantanos."

Cloud recordaba esos campamentos de entrenamiento. En realidad los había disfrutado – siendo un chico de campo, había sido una de las pocas veces que pudo tomar ventaja sobre sus malcriados compañeros de la ciudad. "Buena suerte. Y cuídate de las avispas. Son venenosas y tan grandes como tu mano."

Hubo otra mueca. "Zack también ha estado contándote historias, ¿eh?"

"No son historias. Los he visto."

"Genial, ahora en _serio_ que estoy buscando esto," gruñó. "Supongo que debería marcharme. ¡Te veo en un par de días!"

Cloud levantó su mano a modo de despedida conforme el Segunda Clase caminaba alejándose y consideró a dónde ir a continuación. Una tarde vacía, sin Zack ni Kunsel alrededor... de vuelta a la vigilancia del Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Quién sabe, hoy podía ser el día que Hojou finalmente apareciera. Tenía que ser pronto. Aunque hablando de forma realista, se había estado diciendo eso desde hacia un par de semanas. Era simplemente más fácil concentrarse en las misiones y entrenar en lugar de hacer cualquier movimiento para molestar el delicado equilibrio que había establecido.

Aún así, su paso era ligero conforme caminaba por los corredores ahora familiares hacia el Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Aún tenía tiempo. Se sentía relajado – lo más relajado que se había sentido en bastante tiempo. Probablemente tenía algo que ver con Sephiroth estando tan lejos. No podía sentir la extraña sensación de una conexión constantemente acechando el fondo de su mente, alimentando su paranoia.

Esa distracción era la única excusa que podía ofrecer por su lapso de vigilancia.

Deslizó la carta que abría la puerta hacia el Cuarto de Entrenamiento. Sonó y se abrió con su usual y distintivo deslizamiento. El desperdicio de muestra de tecnología ni siquiera lo perturbó conforme ingresó.

Cloud ni siquiera pasó la puerta. Tan pronto como cruzó el umbral, las estrellas explotaron ante su visión, el dolor comenzó a crecer en la base de su cráneo. ¿Qué-?

Tropezando hacia el frente, buscó su espada, pero el mundo giraba y había manchones de color ante sus ojos mientras luchaba por mantenerse en posición vertical. Alcanzó a ver un destello de camisa blanca – no, una _bata de laboratorio_ – y su respiración se atrapó en su garganta. ¿_Hojou?_ Pero-

Un destello de color negro apareció en el rabillo de sus ojos. _Rápido_. ¿_Velocidad_? _(N/T: Haste, la materia) _Trató de evadirlo - ¿en qué lado estaba la parte de arriba y cuál era el frente? – y el golpe rebotó por un lado de su cabeza. Se tambaleó hacia un lado e intentó nuevamente agarrar la empuñadura de First Tsurugi, pero un fuerte agarre se cerró sobre su muñeca. Presa del pánico, Cloud luchó por reunir suficiente concentración para disparar un hechizo. _Fuego_. El calor comenzó a crecer en algún lugar a su derecha - ¿o era su izquierda? Ahora alguien estaba gritando. No había apuntado, pero solo necesitaba tiempo suficiente para liberarse, desenvainar su espada-

Otro golpe, justo en el mismo punto palpitante en la base de su cráneo. Sus rodillas golpearon el frío piso de metal y la oscuridad comenzó a nublar su visión. Finalmente consiguió sacar su espada de su arnés, moviéndola bruscamente. Podía escuchar a alguien maldiciendo, pero sonaba como si se encontraran bajo el agua. Un aplastante golpe casi le rompió los dedos, pero se aferró a la espada obstinadamente, negándose a renunciar a su última línea de defensa. Si tan solo pudiera quitárselo de encima, tener su cabeza clara-

Sus ojos giraron violentamente, intentando enfocar. Sus oídos se agudizaron para detectar cualquier movimiento. Ahí, detrás-

Fue demasiado lento para evitar el cuarto golpe.

Cloud cayó al piso.

* * *

><p>Su oído fue el primero en regresar. Había un reloj sonando, en alguna parte en la habitación de al lado. Un movimiento de papeles. Un rítmico y suave sonido, respaldado por el suave zumbido del ventilador de la computadora.<p>

Era el más aterrador sonido en el mundo.

Sus miembros estaban entumecidos, tan pesados como sacos de arena y tan igual de responsivos. Cloud no los forzó. Con toda seguridad había sedantes trabajando. No hicieron mucho para ayudarle contra el sordo dolor de su cabeza, pulsando en sincronía con el monitor de ritmo cardiaco. Quien lo hubiera llevado lo golpeó lo suficientemente fuerte para romper el cráneo de un doble cuerno. (Dual Horn)

El olfato fue el siguiente en volver. El fuerte y limpio sabor de un antiséptico llenaba el aire. Y cuando inhaló profundamente, pudo detectar solo un rastro de algo más – una extraña mezcla de huevos podridos, tierra y ácido. _Mako._

El sonido se volvió frenético y la máquina emitió una estridente alerta.

"¡Está despierto!"

Había sido descubierto. Los ojos de Cloud se abrieron y giraron frenéticamente de lado a lado, intentando ubicar todo durante los pocos segundos que tendría antes de que Hojou apareciera. Paredes blancas. Mesa de acero. Brazos y piernas amarrados. No había tanques de mako – esto no era Nibelheim. Eso no ayudaba en nada. Estaba en un _laboratorio_.

Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y aguda – no parecía ser capaz de conseguir suficiente aire para sus pulmones. "Oye. ¡Oye! ¡Strife! ¡Tranquilízate! ¡Nadie va a lastimarte!"

Esa voz otra vez. Un barítono, acento de ciudad, no-absurdo. La reconocía.

"¿Angeal?" graznó, girando su cabeza hacia el lado. Cabello negro, brazos gruesos, la espada Mortal en su espalda. ¿Cómo es que lo había pasado por alto? Luchó contra las amarras, sintiendo las correas gruesas frotándose incómodamente contra su piel. Sus guantes estaban perdidos.

"Lamento esto. Pero estaba preocupado de que pudieras alterarte cuando te despiertes," Angeal se disculpó. En _verdad_ sonaba genuinamente arrepentido.

Cerrando sus ojos y tomando otro profundo respiro, Cloud pidió, "Desamarra esto por mí." ¿Entonces solo era la enfermería? ¿Pero por qué Angeal podría estar preocupado de que se volvería loco? ¿Y por qué estaba amarrado?

"Si prometes sentarte tranquilamente y cooperar."

Mirándolo con cuidado, Cloud observó al Primera Clase y preguntó, "... ¿Qué ocurrió?"

Angeal no miró sus ojos. "No lo habría hecho si hubiera pensado que podría convencerte a venir pacíficamente. En verdad lo lamento."

El alivio se desvaneció bajo una creciente ola de terror. "... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Sus dedos lentamente se apretaron hasta hacerse en puños.

"Hollander dice que quizá podrías ser capaz de ayudar."

¿Hollander?

Convocado por su nombre, el corpulento científico asomó su cabeza desde la puerta. "¡Solo será otro segundo!" Desapareció otra vez, regresando un momento después cargando con una pequeña bandeja de metal llena de jeringas y tubos de ensayo. Se sacudió ruidosamente contra el suelo de baldosas. Por un instante el corpulento hombre fue reemplazado por una forma encorvada, el largo y oscuro cabello recogido en una cola de caballo lacio, con sus anteojos casi cayendo del extremo de una nariz con forma de gancho.

El monitor de ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse otra vez.

"_Tranquilízate_," Reprendió Angeal, luego a Hollander, "¿En verdad necesitas todo eso?"

"Probablemente no _todo_ eso," admitió. "Pero necesito una decente muestra de sangre. Y después de la médula ósea, y las muestras de tejido-"

"¡Déjame ir!" Demandó Cloud, incapaz de librarse de la vacilación de su voz. "¡Esto no está en mi contrato!"

"No seas tan egoísta, chico. ¡Podrías tener la llave para revertir la degradación!" Hollander reprendió, conforme ordenaba las jeringas.

Las palabras apenas y se registraron. Todo lo que Cloud podía ver era la luz reflejándose en las filosas puntas de metal de las agujas. Agujas, que en algún momento habían marcado tanto sus brazos que había tenido que usar guantes - más para ocultar la evidencia de su tortura en las manos de Hojou para sí mismo que para los demás. Comenzó a agitarse en su lugar, con sus brazos luchando contra sus ataduras.

"Strife, detente, vas a-"

El amarre de su brazo derecho se rompió. Tela. Hojou usaba metal.

Salvajemente lanzó un golpe. Angeal capturó su muñeca y la dirigió de vuelta a la fría mesa de metal. Liberó su otro brazo, pero el Primera Clase de cabello negro también capturó esa. Apretando sus puños y sacudiendo sus brazos, Cloud luchó por romper su fuerte agarre. Era muy pesado, muy grande, ¡pero maldito fuera si no iba a luchar con todo lo que tenía!

"Hollander, ¡haz _algo_! ¡Se está volviendo loco! ¡No puedo detenerlo por mucho tiempo!" Gritó Angeal.

"Tengo el sedante - ¡solo mantenlo quieto!"

"¡Déjame ir!" Ladró Cloud. Luchó en su sitio, intentando lanzar al SOLDADO lejos de él. Con ojos salvajes observó el trayecto de las manos del profesor a la par que intentaba apartarse de la jeringa. La aguja perforó la carne tierna de su codo. Lentamente, sus movimientos se volvieron más débiles y la somnolencia comenzó a adentrarse en él. Sus palabras se convirtieron en un borroso susurro. "... Déjame ir..."

Conforme la conciencia comenzó a alejarse de él, encontró su cabeza girando hacia un lado, buscando a una segunda persona que no estaba ahí.

"Zack..."

La oscuridad lo cubrió y nadie respondió.


	24. Capítulo 24

_**Notas de la traductora: **__No tienen idea de lo difícil que fue para mí el traducir este capítulo. Digamos que tengo unos cuantos problemas con respecto a médicos en este momento, que no estaba consciente me fuera a afectar tanto y, el tener que traducir este episodio, realmente me incomodó, seré honesta, pero la trama lo vale. Lamento el retrazo y espero lo disfruten, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios y alertas!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **¡Qué rápido se ponen en contra de Angeal! Esto me divierte tanto.

Este es otro episodio corto, el siguiente será más largo para compensarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 24**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>El monitor sonó. Y sonó. Y sonó.<p>

Con un suspiro, Angeal dio de vuelta a la página, aunque admitía que probablemente había dejado de leer haría unas diez páginas atrás. La literatura era algo que iba más acorde con Génesis. Strife permanecía quieto y sin responder en la mesa. Deseaba que al menos hubieran pensado ponerlo en un colchón. Ese metal tenía que estar frío debido al aire acondicionado. Era bueno que el rubio estuviera inconsciente.

El monitor sonó.

Se sentía increíblemente culpable por todo este asunto, pero no tenían opción. Strife había sido un bastardo difícil de someter, aun y cuando tenían el elemento sorpresa y los efectos del hechizo Prisa a la mano. No había muchos SOLDADOs que pudieran permanecer conscientes luego de un ataque como ese, sin mencionar que tuvieran suficiente presencia para _usar materia _en esa situación. El que le tomara a Angeal, un especialista en combate de mano a mano, _cuatro golpes_ para hacer que cayera inconsciente era algo que dio un golpe duro a su orgullo.

Y entonces el rubio había _roto las amarraduras._

Angeal frunció el ceño para sí mismo, con sus dedos deteniendo la esquina de la hoja y arrugando el papel bajo su tacto. Había esperado una mala reacción, era cierto, pero había pensado que una vez que Strife se calmara lo suficiente como para escuchar, habría sido más cooperativo. Lo que _no había_ esperado fue el miedo animal en esos ojos azules cuando despertó.

Una mirada a esa expresión y supo que no habría razonamiento alguno ni cooperación. No se trataba de una leve fobia hacia los doctores que había imaginado que tenía – estaban trabajando con _terror primario._ Nada podía hacerse al respecto. Lo mejor y más amable que podían hacer era sedar al SOLDADO durante el transcurso de lo peor de la situación.

El monitor sonó.

Aún así, Angeal comenzaba a sospechar que nunca sería capaz de pedir perdón después de todo. Había metido la pata. _Profundamente._ Maldición, ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo dejarían _ir_ a Strife sin arriesgarse a sufrir lesiones corporales. Tal vez devolverlo a su habitación, estando aún drogado y entonces marcharse al Continente Occidental antes de que despertara. O marcharse al Reactor bajo el agua cerca de Junon. O a ese cohete que iba a ir al espacio.

Un ruido de actividad cerca de la puerta precedió la entrada de Hollander. Parpadeó lentamente ante la visión de Angeal, luego resumió su andar. "Bien, aún estás aquí."

"Solo me marché para dormir un par de horas anoche, y me escapé esta mañana para encargarme de unas cosas," contestó, observando cómo Hollander revoloteaba por la habitación como si fuera un largo y gordo Ave de agujas (Needlebird). "¿Ocurrió algo?"

En medio de su distracción, le tomó un momento al profesor para responder. "¿Mm? Ah, sí. Fue absolutamente inesperado.¡Absolutamente!" Miró alrededor por un momento, luego apuntó con un dedo de salchicha a una jeringa sin usar cerca del codo de Angeal. "Pásame eso, ¿quieres?"

Obedeció y Hollander comenzó a llenarlo con un líquido de color azul pálido. "El sedante deberá estar perdiendo su efecto en algunos momentos. Basado en mis descubrimientos, tuve que reajustar mis predicciones iniciales." Palpó un sitio en el brazo de Strife y deslizó la aguja hacia la vena.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Angeal. "Pensé que habíamos terminado con las pruebas." Esto ya estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para su gusto.

"Solo es un agente anestésico. Debería obstaculizar sus reflejos y su control motor." Hollander le lanzó una botella de raciones – sopa fría decampo, por lo que se veía – a sus manos. "Aún no consigo una intravenosa y necesita comer."

Claro. Habían pasado veinticuatro horas y mientras que los SOLDADOs podían pasar más tiempo sin comida, eso no quería decir que fuera saludable. Angeal tampoco quería saber cómo es que Hollander se había encargado del problema del baño. Habían reemplazado las amarras, pero a menos de que lo mantuvieran al menos parcialmente drogado, probablemente simplemente las rompería de nuevo.

Un dedo se movió contra la mesa. Su demonio de cabello rubio y ojos azules estaba despertando.

El monitor de ritmo cardiaco se aceleró. No era el frenesí de adrenalina del día anterior, pero era suficiente para saber que Strife estaba consciente. Efectivamente, ni un momento después Angeal se encontró observando un par de turbios ojos brillantes.

"Buenos días. ¿Tienes hambre?" Levantó el envase de sopa. Sin molestarse en esperar por una respuesta, rompió la tapa y bebió un sorbo, frunciendo su nariz. Las raciones de campo de ShinRa nunca sabían bien, pero al menos aún estaba fresco. "No es exactamente cocina fina, pero servirá."

Strife apenas y le ponía algo de atención a él, frunciendo en su lugar conforme intentaba flexionar sus dedos, pero sus articulaciones apenas y se contraían en respuesta.

"Lamento eso. Hollander aplicó un agente de semi-parálisis." Había preferido que usaran materia, pero Strife tenía esa maldita resistencia con la cual tenían que lidiar. "No puedo permitir que rompas las amarras y te vuelvas loco otra vez. Podrías lastimarte." Y a cualquiera dentro de su alcance. Angeal no le importaba si era solo por él, pero no quería ser responsable de quien quiera que tomara el SOLDADO en su camino hacia la salida.

Esos brillantes ojos azules se fijaron en él, pero Strife permanecía en silencio. Comparado con sus desesperados ruegos la primera vez que había despertado, en verdad esto era algo extraño. Quizá el sedante aún no se iba del todo.

Con un suspiro, Angeal se puso de pie, colocando una mano bajo la cabeza del rubio y enderezándola. "Debes tener hambre. Bebe." Puso la botella en los secos y reventados labios de Strife – tampoco habían pensado en darle nada de agua. Por suerte, el SOLDADO no luchó contra él y los abrió ligeramente para que Angeal pudiera deslizar lentamente la sopa por su garganta. Sonrió de lado conforme tragaba, pero cuando bebió al menos la mitad de la botella cerró su boca en una firma línea y se rehusó a aceptar nada más.

El Primera Clase dudaba que las palabras valieran algo, pero necesitaba al menos intentarlo. "En verdad lamento todo esto. No pude pensar en ningún otro modo. Pero no te preocupes, estarás fuera de aquí muy pronto y serás capaz de patear mi trasero por esto todo lo que quieras."

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡No hay posibilidad de que lo dejemos ir!" interrumpió Hollander.

Strife se alteró al escuchar la voz, aparentemente sin haberse dado cuenta de la presencia del científico en la habitación. Su ritmo cardiaco se disparó otra vez, pero regresó a un ritmo más normal luego de un momento. Angeal en realidad se sentía algo orgulloso de él por eso.

Pero por Hollander… "¿Por qué no? Ya tienes tus muestras, ¿no es así?"

Farfullando, el científico se quejó, "¡Pero no esperaba resultados como estos! ¡Necesito más tiempo! Este es un increíble descubrimiento, ¡no lo vas a creer!"

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

"No," susurró Strife – era el primer sonido que había hecho desde que despertara. "No lo-"

Señalando hacla el hombre amarrado en la mesa, Hollander explicó, "La habilidad de transferir células externas activas dentro de un espécimen completamente desarrollado, y tener las mejoras sin ningún rechazo-"

"¡Cállate!" Esta vez la demanda era urgente y su voz sonó quebrada debido a la tensión.

"Ve al punto, Hollander," apresuró Angeal.

Hollander se irguió sintiéndose importante, como si estuviera a punto de dar un anuncio a la junta de ejecutivos en lugar de a un solitario SOLDADO Primera Clase que estaba muriendo. "Tiene Células-S. Y no en pequeña cantidad." Ante el rostro sin expresión de Angeal, expuso, "Es un clon de Sephiroth."

Sin creerlo, Angeal se giró para observar al rubio atrapado. No _lucía _como Sephiroth. Pero sus habilidades... "¿Eres un clon?"

"_No _soy un clon. ¡Soy Cloud Strife!" El brillo de mako en sus ojos ardió en medio de su ira. "¡Y yo _no soy una marioneta_!" Aún con las drogas circulando su sistema, las amarraduras crujieron bajo su presión.

Rápidamente, Hollander comenzó a preparar otra jeringa con sedante. Angeal no pudo hacer nada más que observar a Strife, aturdido.

"¡No soy una copia!" repitió, esta vez con más desesperación. "¡Nunca me uní a la Reunión! ¡No soy como los otros!" Sus ojos se volvieron salvajes, desorientados. Estaba alterándose de nuevo.

Hollander clavó la aguja en el hombro expuesto. Los ojos azules rodaron hacia un lado y se enfocaron en Angeal.

"No puedes decirle," Exclamó Strife, flexionando sus dedos, como si intentara alcanzarlo. "¡Él _no puede _saberlo! Si descubre la verdad... si descubre... la Reunión será..." Sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse y su habla se volvió confusa. "No puede encontrarla, si la encuentra..."

Strife cayó inconsciente de nuevo. Hollander le había dado suficientes sedantes como para derribar a un behemoth.

"¿Otros" murmuó Angeal para sí mismo. ¿Debía creer que Hojou había estado _clonando_ a Sephiroth?"

Aunque sonaba exactamente como el tipo de cosas que podía hacer el Departamento Científimo. El mismo Departamento Científico en quien ahora confiaba que salvara su vida. La ironía lo golpeó en picada. Era culpa de ellos que él se encontrara en esta situación para comenzar.

Hollander se secó el sudor de la frente, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. "Eso fue peligroso."

Angeal observó el rostro durmiente, notando las líneas de estrés alrededor de los ojos. Habían gastado todo ese tiempo buscando la razón por la cual Strife odiaba tanto a Sephiroth, pero nunca se hubieran podido imaginar algo como esto. ¿Cómo era el saber que eras un clon? No había duda de porqué había querido matar a Sephiroth. ¿Qué mejor forma que demostrarse a sí mismo que era mejor que el original? Quizá simplemente había sido una cacería en busca de su propia identidad todo este tiempo, en lugar de un impulso auto-destructivo como pensaban.

Aunque por todas las preguntas que había respondido, Angeal había ganado cien más.

"No podemos mantenerlo en Midgar," continuó Hollander, ocupándose por todo el laboratorio. "No he sido capaz de determinar la exacta naturaleza del fenómeno, pero hay una inusual resonancia entre las células."

"¿Lo que significa...?"

"Hay una posibilidad de que el General Sephiroth pueda generar una reacción comprehensiva cuando regrese. Puede manifestarse de varias maneras. La comunicación podría ser posible. Podría ser tan simple como el sentir su presencia o quizá no haya ningún efecto en lo absoluto. Pero no puedo correr el riesgo." El científico desconectó la terminal de la computadora, y cargó la pesada caja del sistema en su mochila. El zumbido de los ventiladores murió, dejando solo el repetitivo sonido que hacía el monitor del corazón como ruido de fondo.

"Espera un minuto, ¡Sephiroth no regresará sino hasta dentro de dos días más al menos!" Protestó Angeal. "¿Por qué tenemos que mantenerlo por tanto tiempo?"

El científico dejó su carrera el tiempo suficiente para parpadear cual lechuza hacia el SOLDADO, aparentemente perplejo por que la pregunta fuera hecha en lo absoluto. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Por supuesto que aún no podemos dejarlo ir! Definitivamente voy a necesitar hacer más pruebas para probar mi hipótesis. Y no son solo las células lo que necesito estudiar, ¡sino también qué otros factores del cuerpo previnieron un rechazo! ¡Ninguno de ustedes, SOLDADOs fue hecho en un día!"

Angeal sintió que su estómago se hundía. ¿Qué es lo que había acordado? "¿Por cuánto tiempo más?"

"No puedo asegurarlo. Lo moveremos primero y luego veremos. Tengo un laboratorio secreto – tiene el equipo que necesitaré."

Los ojos de Hollander brillaron con emoción y Angeal comenzó a sentirse incómodo sobre la dirección a la que todo este asunto se dirigía.

Aunque no tenía más opción más que seguir con esto. Si poseía Celulas-S, Sfrife bien _podía_ portar el secreto para salvar su vida.

En el fondo, el monitor sonó.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth irrumpió a través de los pasillos como una nube de tormenta, si las nubes de tormenta tuvieran piernas, cargaran una katana que era más alta que la mayoría de los hombres y pudieran activamente planear el asesinar a la siguiente persona que preguntara algo idiota. Los de ordenanza se apartaban de su camino, los guardias se hacían a un lado con un inusual saludo perfecto aprendido de memoria y el ascensor a medio llenar se vació con una sola mirada de disgusto.<p>

Había regresado de Junon al amanecer, habiendo volado a través de la noche y entonces se esperaba que atendiera a todas las reuniones que habían sido retrasadas durante su ausencia, incluso cuando la mitad de ellas eran solo tangencialmente relacionadas con SOLDADO y podían haber sido facilmente manejadas solo por Lazard. Ahora todo lo que quería era regresar a su oficina por algo de paz y tranquilidad y quizá algo para beber.

La suerte no estaba de su lado. Tan pronto como se había abierto la puerta del piso de SOLDADO uno de los SOLDADOs Segunda Clase apareció. Rápidamente, revisó su base de datos mental de los de clase baja. Quijada redonda, una voz de alto, de físico áspero... Luxiere, sus recuerdos le suministraron luego de un momento de persuasión, aunque no podía recordar el rango del SOLDADO. "¡General, señor! Bienvenido de vuelta. Lamento molestarlo, pero ¿por casualidad sabrá donde está Cloud?, ¿lo sabe?"

La mención de Cloud lo distrajo lo suficiente para impedir el mordaz comentario que tenía en la punta de su lengua. Sephiroth se detuvo y lo pensó un momento. "... No, no tengo idea." ¿Por que el darse cuenta de eso lo molestaba tanto? "¿Quizá está en alguna misión?"

"Ah. Pensé que seguramente usted..." Los hombros del Segunda Clase cayeron en señal de decepción. "Lamento haberlo molestado, señor."

Sephiroth asintió, con su rostro cubierto por un frunce de ceño, conforme continuaba su camino hacia su oficina en un paso mucho más reservado.

"¡Sephiroth! ¡General Sephiroth!" Gritó otra voz tras él.

Su mano se aferró a la empuñadora de Masamune hasta que reconoció la voz y a su portador, el enérgico estudiante de Angeal. Zack Fair.

Se dio la vuelta, pero su mano no soltó la espada.

Corriendo frenéticamente – casi como si de alguna forma Sephiroth pudiera _no verlo_ en el espacioso y vacío corredor – Zack se le fue encima, sin respiración. "¡Señor! ¡Finalmente ha regresado! ¿Sabe dónde se encuentra Cloud?"

¿Otra vez esto? "No tengo idea. Probablemente esté en una misión." El temperamento de Sephiroth estaba volviéndose pequeño.

Zack tiró de sus mechones negros con ambas manos. "¡Pero _no lo está_! ¡Y no he sido capaz de encontrarlo _en ningún lugar _en los últimos tres días! Estaba seguro de que _tú _sabrías, pero-"

"¿Cómo posiblemente podría yo saberlo, Zack?" Interrumpió el General, con su paciencia volviéndose tan fina como la orilla de Masamune. "Acabo de regresar de Junon esta mañana."

"Bueno, no lo se – ustedes tienen una cosa rara como de radar." Encorvándose, Zack se quejó, "¡Eras mi última esperanza! ¡Y tampoco puedo encontrar a Angeal! ¡Estoy tan aburridoooo!" Pareciendo recordar a su audiencia en el último momento, el Segunda Clase se rió nerviosamente. "Así que, am, iré... ¡A hacer algo de entrenamiento! ¡Nunca se puede hacer suficientes sentadillas! ¡Nos vemos, General!" Zack se marchó apresuradamente.

Suspirando, Sephiroth continuó su camino hacia su oficina, comenzando a anticiparse profundamente el sentarse en silencio con una taza de té. Aunque para entonces ya sabía y ni siquiera estuvo ligeramente impresionado cuando al abrir su puerta se encontró a Génesis en _su_ oficina, con su abrigo rojo tirado sobre _su_ silla, y haciendo una ranura constante en _su_ alfombra. "Estoy seguro de que puedes caminar en tu propia oficina, Génesis," saludó con ironía.

"¡Sephiroth!" Se dio la vuelta sobre su sitio, como si fuera poseído por una serpiente a punto de atacar. "¿Dónde has estado todo el día? ¡Se suponía que regresarías esta mañana!"

"He estado atrapado en reuniones," gruñó, dejando a Masamune a un lado del escritorio y tirando de mala gana el abrigo de cuero rojo que profanaba su silla, hacia el piso. La falta de queja de parte de Génesis lo desconcertó lo suficiente para finalmente brindarle a su amigo su total atención. El rostro del hombre de cabello castaño rojizo estaba llena de preocupación y portaba pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos por la falta del sueño. "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Cloud está perdido."

"Eso he escuchado. ¿_Alguien_ ha revisado para asegurarse de que no está en alguna misión?" Preguntó Sephiroth.

"No lo está. Revisé la base de datos. Ninguna de sus nuevas peticiones de misión han sido aceptadas." Génesis se hundió en la silla de invitados, con sus manos juntas entre sus rodillas. "Tampoco puedo entrar en contacto con Angeal."

"¿Angeal?" Recordando que Zack había dicho algo similar, Sephiroth sacó con delicadeza su PHS, marcando el familiar número.

"Estás perdiendo tu tiempo. No responde. No lo he visto desde hace tres días. Ha pasado casi el mismo tiempo desde que nadie ha visto a Cloud." Sonaba aterrado.

Tal y como Génesis dijo, el PHS sonó sin recibir respuesta. Sephiroth frunció el ceño y marcó a continuación el número de Cloud. Obtuvo el mismo resultado. "¿Piensas que fue a buscar a Cloud?"

"¿Angeal? Lo dudo. Nadie pensaba que Cloud estaba perdido en ese entonces."

Escuchando más sobre la historia, Sephiroth comenzó a preocuparse. Angeal había guardado muchos secretos últimamente. "Quizá deberíamos revisar también con Lazard, solo para estar seguros. Incluso si Cloud no está en una misión, es posible que Angeal _lo esté_." ¿Dos de sus amigos desapareciendo del contacto sin aviso alguno en tan corto periodo de tiempo? Trabajando en ShinRa, uno tendía a volverse desconfiado de tales coincidencias.

Tampoco pasó por algo la forma en que la mirada de Génesis se desviaba. Su amigo también estaba ocultando algo.

Eso lo hacía tres de tres.

Al menos Cloud era honesto al respecto.

* * *

><p>La realidad bailó en el borde de su consciencia – pequeños momentos que luchó por agarrar, aferrándose en su camino para salir de la irrealidad del sueño sin fin.<p>

"-desertar, si esto toma más tiempo-"

Obscuridad. Sueños.

"El hallazgo de una vida, este porcentaje de mako envenenaría a una persona el doble de-"

Sueños. Obscuridad.

"-todo esto necesario? Pensé que solo querías-"

Todo sonaba tan lejano.

Un estridente sonido de teléfono. Zack, ¿estaría llamando? No, eso no podía ser. Los muertos no podían llamar. ¿Tifa? Eso tampoco podía ser. Aunque sus brazos estaban pesados. Por alguna razón, no podía moverlos para tomar su PHS.

Por un momento, hubo una luz dolorosa.

"-llamando mucho. Pronto nos encontrarán."

"No te preocupes, hablé con Lazard."

"Pero si vienen a buscar, seguramente no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que piensen en-"

Angeal y Hollander. Cerró sus ojos rápidamente, pero fue demasiado tarde – había sido visto. "Está despertando otra vez."

Sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el interior de su codo. "Voy a tener que ajustar nuevamente sus dosis pronto. Su cuerpo está generando resistencia más pronto de lo que yo-"

Las palabras se perdieron en confusos murmullos. La próxima vez necesitaba recordar mantener sus ojos cerrados. Listón lo podía proteger de los estados de materia, pero podía hacer muy poco contra las drogas que eran continuamente inyectadas en sus venas. Solo el mako podía ayudar ahí.

_La próxima vez_, se recordó a sí mismo lentamente, con la poca lucidez que logró hacerse camino a través de la bruma de la fatiga. Entonces... _¿Dónde está Zack? ¿Se_...

No pudo completar su pensamiento.

Cloud durmió.


	25. Capítulo 25

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Hubo varias personas que me escribieron, tanto en review como PM con respecto a mi salud, quiero agradecerles y decirles que no, no me encuentro enferma, cuando hablé de los doctores me refería a sentimiento hacia ellos. No me gustan los hospitales, no suelo herirme como para terminar en un hospital, pero siempre que he ido es por muertes y la sensación no es agradable. Hablar de eso, en este momento me duele porque un ser querido pasó a mejor vida no hace mucho, entonces digamos que me puse sensible. En fin que yo me encuentro perfectamente de salud y quería agradecerles por haber preguntado por mí ^^ gracias. Espero disfruten este episodio. ¡Hasta el martes!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del Autor: **Para responder a los reviews anónimos que preguntan pero no me dan ningún medio para responderles – lo lamento pero no, esta historia no será Seph/Cloud. No será Nadie/Cloud. Ya he dicho esto un par de veces, pero supongo que algunos de los nuevos lectores pueden haberse perdido las anteriores notas de autor.

Y con respecto a las muchas otras preguntas relacionadas con la trama que han mandado tanto, si no les he contestado directamente, probablemente sea porque se responderá en un capítulo futuro, así que les pido su paciencia al respecto. Aunque he mejorado mi velocidad en cuanto a mi paso de escribir mucho, aún soy un autor de paso lento por naturaleza y eso es algo que será muy raro que llegue a cambiar completamente.

Esto es más que suficiente para mí, ¡vamos al capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 25**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>"¿Angeal se puso en permiso de ausencia indefinida?" Demandó Génesis, golpeando sus manos contra el escritorio.<p>

Lazard permaneció implacable frente al furioso Primera Clase. "Dijo que no esperaba estar lejos por más de un par de meses, pero acordamos dejar las fechas sin límite de tiempo en caso de que necesitara más."

"¿Qué podría tomar tanto tiempo?" preguntó Sephiroth.

"Es un asunto confidencial," respondió Lazard, observándolos a través de la parte superior de sus lentes. Los Tercera Clase pensaban que eso lo hacía lucir amenazador. Génesis pensaba que eso lo hacía lucir como un bibliotecario gruñón. "No estoy en libertad de hablar al respecto. Tendrán que preguntarle directamente a Angeal."

Sephiroth negó con su cabeza, sorprendido. "No nos dijo nada. Ni siquiera una advertencia."

Génesis apretó sus manos en puños, ardiendo en ira en silencio. Lo sabía. Hollander debió haberle dicho sobre la degradación. ¿Pero por qué se iría Angeal? Él necesitaba estar _aquí_, donde Génesis pudiera mantenerlo vigilado, ¡y donde estaría más cerca si Cloud conseguía adquirir su cura milagrosa!

Excepto que también Cloud se había perdido. Sephiroth tenía razón. No podía ser una coincidencia.

"¿Qué hay de Cloud?" demandó. "Nadie lo ha visto desde hace días, ¡y usted mismo dijo que no se encontraba en una misión!"

La expresión de Lazard titubeó – por solo un momento, pero un momento que ambos SOLDADOs notaron. "No estoy enterado de la situación de Strife. Considerando la pesada carga de misiones que se adjudicó durante estos últimos meses, tiene derecho a tomarse un descanso."

"Tu sabes muy bien tanto como yo que Cloud simplemente no se _tomaría un descanso_," siseó Génesis. "Él ni siquiera se tomaría un _día_ libre si no le dijeras-"

Una pesada mano en su hombro le hizo detenerse. Sephiroth se paró delante de él, en un movimiento suave. "Entenderá, Director, que nos encontramos preocupados por nuestro compañero. Cloud solo ha sido Primera Clase por un corto tiempo, pero quizá haya atraído algún tipo de problema. ¿Confío en que este asunto ha sido notificado a la atención de los Turcos?"

Génesis tenía que darle crédito a Lazard – ni siquiera parpadeó bajo la sutil fuerza de la pregunta de Sephiroth. "Aún no. Tengo algo de confianza de que se encuentra seguro y a salvo y no hay ninguna prueba de que el Primera Clase Strife se encuentre en verdad perdido."

"¿Cuándo tiempo tiene alguien que estar perdido antes de que-"

Sephiroth lo hizo callar de nuevo antes de que Génesis pudiera continuar con su _enteramente justificada _ofensa. "Entiendo su posición, Director. Ciertamente no queremos que ninguna misión sensible se vea comprometida. Si es posible, por favor manténganos informados de la situación."

"Haré eso," respondió Lazard cortésmente, regresando su atención al papel en el escritorio frente a él. Por supuesto eso era solo una distracción – Génesis podía ver desde donde estaba parado que ese documento ya había sido firmado. "¿Eso era todo, caballeros?"

Antes de que Génesis pudiera quejarse, Sephiroth lo guió por el hombro hacia la puerta. "Eso es todo, Director. Gracias por su tiempo."

Con Sephiroth prácticamente empujándolo hacia la puerta, Génesis casi tropezó contra el borrón púrpura y morado que hacía sentadillas afuera de la puerta. "¿El cachorro de Angeal?" preguntó, incapaz de alejar la incredulidad de su voz. ¿Quién hacía sentadillas en el pasillo afuera de la oficina de un ejecutivo?

"Zack," saludó Sephiroth. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Vine a preguntar de nuevo por Cloud y Angeal," explicó Zack, estirando su cuello para ver alrededor de ellos hacia la oficina de Lazard.

Génesis cerró la puerta tras de sí. "No pierdas tu tiempo," ladró. "Lazard no te ayudará en esto."

"Así que ya lo intentaron, ¿eh?" Adivinó, rascando la parte trasera de su cuello.

"Aparentemente, Angeal se ha marchado por tiempo indefinido," Respondió Sephiroth, alejándose ya a grandes pasos de la oficina. Génesis lo siguió, haciendo señas al Segunda Clase para que le siguiera – honestamente, ¿el chico pensaba que era seguro mantener la siguiente conversación justo afuera de la puerta de Lazard?"

"¿Y Cloud?" Preguntó Zack corriendo detrás de ellos.

Sephiroth solo frunció el ceño a modo de respuesta.

"Eh. ¿Quizá está en una misión clasificada?" Supuso Zack.

"Tal vez es ahí a donde fue Angeal, pero ellos no asignarían a Cloud a nada como eso," Señaló Sephiroth. Preguntó el botón del elevador una vez, muy deliberadamente. El plástico crujió bajo su presión – la única señal exterior de su frustración.

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" Preguntó secamente Génesis. "Cloud solo recibe exterminaciones de monstruos o trabajos de escolta. Los Turcos pueden haber dejado de vigilarlo, pero no confían en él lo suficiente para darle nada de alto nivel clasificado."

El elevador llegó. Y como si hubiera sido convocado por su mención, Tseng salió de ahí y levantó una ceja ante los tres SOLDADOs reunidos en el lugar. "Esta es una visión inusual." Sus oscuros ojos observaron a cada uno de ellos por turno, pero Génesis mantuvo su expresión casual, permitiendo que solo una pequeña pizca de irritación se mostrara. Los Turcos podían ser maestros en cuando a leer el lenguaje del cuerpo se trataba, pero los actores eran su complemento ideal.

Por supuesto, mientras que él mismo se consideraba un actor, no podía decir lo mismo de su actual compañía.

"¡Qué hay, Tseng!" Zack dio un salto hacia el frente, pero Génesis lo detuvo por el cuello de su traje y lo arrastró dentro del elevador con ellos.

"Discúlpanos Tseng, estamos cuidando a este durante la ausencia de Angeal," dijo Sephiroth.

La puerta del elevador se cerró y desapareció al Turco de la vista antes de que pudiera responder. Génesis se relajó y dejó caer al Segunda Clase que se retorcía. "¿Por qué fue eso?" se quejó. Angeal había dado justo en el clavo – era la personalidad exacta de un cachorro.

"Ibas a preguntarle a Tseng sobre Cloud, ¿no es así? Idiota," le recriminó. "¡Y para lo que importa!" Génesis giró hacia su viejo amigo. "¿Qué fue todo eso allá sobre 'ciertamente no queremos que ninguna misión sensible se vea comprometida.'?"

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos, observando pensativamente hacia el piso. "Solo pensé en algún por qué Lazard podría no haber avisado a los Turcos."

Génesis se congeló, una sensación como si el dedo de Shiva hubiera recorrido su espina dorsal. "No pensarás-"

"¿Qué ShinRa puede haber planeado su desaparición? Quizá." El elevador sonó y salieron hacia el piso de SOLDADO, cambiando los silenciosos pasillos de los ejecutivos adinerados por las muestras elegantes de la capacidad tecnológica. Sephiroth hizo un gesto hacia el Cuarto de Equipamiento. "O tal vez algo asustó a Cloud y él se fue. Angeal pudo haber sido asignado en una misión encubierta para traerlo de vuelta, o..." Dejó que esa frase colgara en el aire.

Imposible. ¡Angeal no _haría_ eso! Hacía menos de un mes había estado preocupado de que Cloud fuera suicida. ¡Simplemente él no se daría la vuelta y lo asesinaría!

Zack pareció estar de acuerdo. "¡De ninguna manera, señor! No puedo creer eso. Angeal nunca podría-"

"¿Aún y cuando Cloud traicionara a la compañía?" interrumpió Sephiroth. "Dime, Zack, ¿qué harías _tú_ si se te ordenara encargarte de un traidor, y el traidor resultara ser tu amigo?"

El Segunda Clase mordió su labio entre sus dientes, con la cabeza gacha. "Yo..."

Burlándose, Génesis no le permitió terminar. "Estamos saltando a conclusiones. Si Angeal estuviera en una misión, no se marcaría como en marcha indefinida." Génesis podía explicar la parte de haberse marchado, pero no quería decirle a nadie más sobre la degradación si podía evitarlo. "Y si Cloud en verdad se hubiera ido a la lista negra, ShinRa ya lo habría enlistado como 'perdido en acción' o 'muerto' o alguna otra mentira transparente."

"Supongo que sí..." Concedió Sephiroth. "Pero eso no importará al final. Si Cloud permanece perdido sin decir palabra durante más tiempo, será enlistado como un desertor."

"¿Qué?" chilló Zack. "Pero la guerra terminó, ¿verdad? ¡Ya no necesitamos esas reglas!"

"¿Pensaste que ShinRa iba a reescribir nuestros contratos solo porque ganamos?" comentó Sephiroth.

"¡Pero eso es muy malo! ¿Cloud lo sabe? Podría estar en problemas, pero en lugar de un rescate, ¡la gente estaría cazándolo!"

El Cachorro tenía un punto. Génesis los llevó hacia una esquina desierta y llamó a los otros dos SOLDADOs para que se acercaran. "Escuchen," susurró. "Hay tres de nosotros. Deberíamos buscar a Cloud y Angeal por nuestra cuenta."

"¿Cómo-" comenzó a decir Zack, pero Génesis levantó una mano enguantada para evitar la pregunta.

"Los tres de nosotros somos los mas familiarizados con Cloud y Angeal. Tenemos la _mejor oportunidad_ de rastrearlos. Cualquiera que fuera a buscarlos tendría que preguntarnos primero, de cualquier manera."

Los labios de Sephiroth se curvaron en una ligera apariencia de una sonrisa. "Y mientras que la compañía continúe con no tener una línea oficial de la desaparición de Cloud, no hay absolutamente nada malo en que nosotros busquemos por nuestra cuenta."

Génesis asintió. "Exacto."

"¡Kunsel también ayudará!" Intervino Zack. "Ha estado entrenando con Cloud desde que él llegó aquí."

"Bien, con él somos cuatro," coincidió Génesis. "Si jugamos bien esta misión, dos SOLDADOs Primera Clase y dos Segunda Clase deberían ser capaces de cubrir gran parte del terreno."

Sephiroth asintió, pensativo. "Quizá deberíamos iniciar siguiendo el rastro de Angeal. Aún estoy convencido de que encontrando a uno nos llevará hacia el otro."

"Hay suficientes de nosotros para seguir _todos_ los rastros," exclamó Génesis, un poco más enojado de lo que había pretendido. Sephiroth levantó una ceja, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

No quería contemplar ese escenario. _No lo haría_. Aún si sufriera por la degradación, seguramente Angeal jamás se vería empujado a hacer algo tan _falto de honor._

Aún sí, Génesis se encontró preocupado por el pensamiento. Consternado. Sospechoso. Y más que nada, preocupado de que pronto se vería forzado a tomar la difícil decisión. No entre Sephiroth y Cloud, como había temido, sino por una mucho más dolorosa.

¿Dónde yacía su lealtad? ¿Con su viejo amigo, o con el hombre que lo había salvado de la muerte segura?

* * *

><p>Una inhalación, una exhalación. Repetida, lenta y cuidadosamente. Una y otra vez.<p>

Cloud había aguzado su oído durante la mayor parte de la media hora, esperando por un momento donde podría ser dejado a solas. Solo un minuto. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. No sabían que ya estaba despierto – los había evadido esta vez, manteniendo su respiración pareja y tranquila, esperando a que lo último de las drogas desapareciera de su sistema. Gaia, había tenido suerte de no haberse entregado en su primer despertar. Sus pensamientos eran un caos confuso por los primeros minutos de la consciencia – un torbellino de confusión ya que alternativamente se preocupaba por Zack y entonces por los niños y entonces por sus amigos en Avalancha... Mantener su línea de tiempo en orden era ya bastante difícil cuando estaba completamente consciente.

Pesados pasos se escuchaban alrededor del laboratorio, ahogando el gentil repiqueteo de las máquinas y el rítmico sonar de varios monitores. Una silla crujió. Cloud casi gimió. _¡Solo vete!_

No pudo contener su tranquilidad cuando el silencio se rompió bajo el sonido del timbre del PHS. "Son persistentes, les concederé eso," maldijo una voz familiar. Cloud se relajó de nuevo. Angeal. Angeal nunca administraba las drogas.

Aunque Hollander de nuevo estaría aquí muy pronto. ¿Debería arriesgarse a escapar mientras Angeal estaba en la habitación? El SOLDADO de cabello negro lo vencía en cuanto a fuerza bruta, pero Cloud era más rápido. Solo necesitaba deshacerse de las amarras. Sus dedos temblaron por su propia voluntad.

Un error descuidado. Angeal maldijo. "¿De nuevo estás despierto?"

Atrapado.

Cloud abandonó la pretensión de dormir y abrió sus ojos, fijando su mirada en su compañero SOLDADO Primera Clase con una mirada plana. "¿Quién continúa llamando?" habló con voz áspera.

Angeal frunció el ceño. "Tal vez yo debería estar preguntando _cuanto tiempo_ has estado despierto."

Cloud giró su mirada de vuelta al techo. Angeal suspiró, y un momento después puedo escuchar una botella siendo desenroscada, y dicha botella fue colocada junto a sus labios. "Suenas sediento."

Lo estaba terriblemente. No se había dado cuenta de _cuan_ sediento se encontraba hasta que había intentado hablar. El líquido empapó su garganta reseca, suavizando los bordes irregulares y ahuyentando la persistente niebla mental. Tragó el agua y tragó el agua hasta que Angeal alejó la botella.

El Primera Clase de cabello negro tapó de nuevo la botella con una expresión pensativa. "No estás entrando en pánico como las otras veces," observó.

La mirada de Cloud permaneció fijada al techo. Eso ayudaba. Todos los laboratorios lucían similares, pero este era dolorosamente brillante – tan blanco como los hospitales. El laboratorio de Hojou también había sido blanco, pero un tenue tinte verde coloreaba cada superficie. Los vapores del mako manchaban con el tiempo todo en el laboratorio. La única fuente de verdadero blanco habían sido las nuevas batas de laboratorio de Hojou, y aún ellas pronto eran manchadas de rojo y verde.

"Él no puede curarte," declaró Cloud sin preámbulos. "Solo está usándote. Solo está interesado en robar el trabajo de Hojou."

La silla crujió de nuevo. No giró su cabeza para ver la expresión de Angeal. "¿Ya lo sabes?" Las palabras apenas y sobrepasaban un murmullo. "¿Sobre la degradación?"

Cloud asintió. "Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no es así? Pero eso no funcionará. Las Células-S no pueden arreglarlo. Y Jenova..." Tembló. "Jenova solo lo empeorará."

"Hollander piensa que funcionará."

"Todo lo que le importa a Hollander son las Células-S," replicó Cloud, girando su cabeza al fin para observar a su captor. ¡No era posible que Angeal pudiera ser tan ingenuo!

El SOLDADO no pareció molestarse por su mirada – si acaso, Cloud solo podía ver pena en su rostro. Eso hizo que si piel ardiera. "Sobre eso – lo que dijo. ¿Es verdad? ¿Eres un clon?"

Las amarras crujieron cuando se estiró, intentando levantarse por mero reflejo. "¡_No _lo soy!" Tomando un respiro para tranquilizarse, Cloud repitió. "No lo soy. Soy Cloud Strife. Solo porque tengo un montón de Células-S no me convierte en una copia. Yo soy mi propia persona." Necesitaba decirlo, recordárselo a sí mismo. No había luchado tanto para reclamar su propia identidad de vuelta solo para rendirse de nuevo ante Sephiroth. "_No_ soy una marioneta."

"Así que es por eso que esa cosa de la marioneta te molesta tanto," adivinó Angeal. "¿El original puede influenciar a la copia?"

"¡_No _soy una copia!" Gruñó Cloud. ¿Por qué no lo _escuchaba_?

"Lo lamento. No quise..." Angeal buscó las palabras. "No te pareces nada a él. Es obvio que no eres un clon. Ni siquiera un familiar."

Cloud se estremeció. _Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz. "Estamos esperando, hermano mayor."_

"¿Me equivoco?" Angeal sonaba genuinamente curioso. "Escuché que la madre de Sephiroth estaba muerta..."

"No estamos relacionados." Su voz sonaba apagada y poco convincente incluso para sus propios oídos. "Es solo... ¿Eso hace alguna diferencia? El punto es que las Células-S no pueden ayudarte. Hollander está mintiéndote."

"¿Y esperas que solo te crea por tu palabra?" Angeal negó con su cabeza. "Lamento todo esto, Strife, especialmente luego de haber escuchado eso, pero no puedo dejarte ir hasta que Hollander verifique lo que estás diciendo. Ya se ha tomado muchos riesgos para ayudarme a resolver este problema."

Por supuesto que Angeal confiaría más en la palabra de Hollander que en la de él – el científico le había dado al SOLDADO moribundo todas las promesas que había querido escuchar, mientras que Cloud solo había demostrado haber estado mintiendo desde el principio. Pero tenía que haber_ algo- _"Espera. Recuerda a los hipogrifos," insistió Cloud. En uno de sus momentos más lúcidos, finalmente recordó a qué le recordaban. "Esos eran _sus_ experimentos. ¡Está usándote para experimentar en monstruos, no para encontrar una cura! ¡Dentro de lo que a él le concierne, eres solo un experimento fallido, no un humano!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? Eso fue hace meses."

"¡Desde entonces Hollander ya sabía sobre la degradación! ¡Lo sabía porque Génesis lo tenía!"

Vio que Angeal se tensó, vio el destello de la duda pasar por el rostro del SOLDADO. "Tienes razón. Pero entonces porqué las pruebas toman tanto..." Las palabras se perdieron, y Cloud esperó, manteniendo su respiración. ¿Finalmente iba a escuchar? Quizá, y solo quizá, aún podía salir de esto sin tener que luchar contra el otro Primera Clase.

El Comandante negó con su cabeza, aún y cuando sus ojos mostraban su malestar. "¿Cómo sabes de todo esto?"

Había sido acorralado en una esquina de nuevo. "Génesis me lo dijo. En Wutai," encubrió.

Angeal aún no lucía convencido, pero parecía que estaba abriéndose paso hacia él. "... Voy hablar con Hollander. Tú espera aquí. Él querrá saber que estás despierto de nuevo." Se puso de pie para marcharse.

Olvídate de _eso_. ¡Por ningún motivo del _Planeta _Cloud iba a quedarse ahí y esperar a que ese maldito científico lo detuviera otra vez! ¡Zack había _muerto_ una vez por su libertad! ¡Jamás iba a dejar que nadie se la quitara de nuevo!

Tan pronto como Angeal cruzó la puerta, rompió las amarras de los brazos. El monitor dejó ir un sonido lastimero cuando quedó en línea muerta, habiéndose ya arrancado los censores. Era inesperado – no había forma que el SOLDADO no escuchara eso. Con la adrenalina surgiendo, se agachó para liberar sus tobillos también. La puerta se abrió de un golpe y Angeal regresó corriendo ante el sonido. "¡Oye!"

No podía detenerse, tenía que deshacerse de Angeal mientras aún tuviera el elemento sorpresa. Pero moverse se sentía como si intentara nadar a través de la Corriente Vital – ¡sus extremidades eran tan pesadas y lentas! Apenas se había bajado de la mesa cuando el Comandante ya se encontraba a su lado.

"¡Idiota, dije que esperaras! ¡No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es!" reprendió Angeal, sosteniéndolo de los hombros.

Las piernas de Cloud se convirtieron en gelatina cuando intentó ponerse de pie.

Ninguno de ellos se esperaba eso – Angeal se encontró a sí mismo inhalando profundamente, en busca de aire, y el rubio parpadeó sorprendido cuando sus piernas se doblaron bajo él. Aunque no iba a dejar escapar esta oportunidad. Cloud giró su brazo alrededor de él con toda su fuerza, golpeando la parte trasera de las rodillas del SOLDADO. Su balance se perdió y sus pies se barrieron bajo él, Angeal cayó hacia atrás y su cabeza se golpeó contra el escritorio.

Su cuerpo quedó relajado y cayó contra el suelo.

Cloud se congeló. El cuarto permaneció quieto y en silencio. Cuidadosamente, se acercó y empujó al inconsciente SOLDADO de nuevo. La cabeza de Angeal colgaba de lado, sus ojos estaban cerrados y la boca parcialmente abierta. No había sangre ni huesos rotos. Solo estaba inconsciente. La degradación podría dejarlo mareado más tiempo de lo normal, pero estaría pronto de nuevo sobre sus pies.

Era un golpe de suerte para él. Angeal no estaba muerto – pasando eso, francamente a Cloud no le importaba nada más. Solo quería _salir_. Agarrando su adolorido brazo – Gaia, la parte trasera de las rodillas de Angeal parecían estar echas de _piedra_ – se forzó a si mismo a ponerse de pie, vaciló un momento y luego dio un paso vacilante.

Esta vez, sus piernas se mantuvieron firmes. Dejando salir un tembloroso respiro, Cloud se apresuró a la salida, sintiéndose mas confiado con cada paso. Debía haber sido solo la persistencia de los efectos posteriores a las drogas y los días de inactividad.

La puerta crujió al abrirse, llevándolo a un pasillo de concreto, iluminado por una solitaria bombilla, que apenas y daba luz. ¿Era alguna especie de bunker? Aunque al aire le faltaba ese estancado olor húmedo del subterráneo. ¿Era un almacén de ShinRa?

El pasillo se dividió en un cruce en forma de 'T' y Cloud escuchó por un momento, tratando de escuchar más allá del golpeteo de su propio corazón. Podía escuchar algo de bullicio a su izquierda – voces apagadas, elevadas por la agitación – así que fue a la derecha. No podía arriesgarse a encontrarse con nadie más en este momento, no cuando aún se sentía débil y no tenía su espada ni su materia.

¿Dónde estaba? Necesitaba salir, ¿pero entonces qué? ¿Acaso Hollander lo secuestró en secreto, o con la bendición de ShinRa?

Frunció el seño, aferrándose a un fragmento de sus recuerdos. Pensaba que podía recordarlos hablando. Algo que tenía que ver con Lazard...

Cuando menos Lazard sabía, si no es que estaba directamente involucrado en esto. El Director había estado incómodo con él desde aquel encuentro en su oficina, recordó Cloud. Había lucido mucho menos entusiasmado sobre el promoverlo a Primera Clase que cuando lo había estado cuando lo promovió a Segunda Clase. No se necesitaba tener mucha imaginación para pensar que habría tomado la oportunidad de descartarlo silenciosamente del panorama.

Al diablo con esto. Había terminado con ShinRa. Debió haber sabido que la compañía no tomaría su contrato nada más serio de lo que él había planeado. Y había sido una estúpida idea para comenzar – el pensar que Hojou simplemente se atravesaría en su camino y que podría matarlo sin ningún daño colateral. Se marcharía y luego haría lo que debió haber hecho en primer lugar – ingresar al departamento científico hasta que tuviera la cabeza de Hojou en una lanza.

El pasillo por el que había estado avanzando, pronto se abrió en un área más grande. El techo se extendía varios pisos más sobre su cabeza, las cadenas danzaban desde el techo y las sombras de enormes cajas se fundían en estrechos corredores de caminos concretos. Después de todo sí era un almacén. Pero más importante era que captó un olor familiar. Algo vivo.

Un par de pasos más y el hedor se hizo insoportable. Olía como a una granja de chocobo que no había sido limpiada durante semanas. Sangre, piel, heces y la apestosa respiración de animal cubrían el lugar.

Una sombra se movió a su derecha. Cloud giró, con sus dedos buscando una espada que no estaba ahí. Aunque la sombra simplemente se acomodó y cuando sus ojos se ajustaron se percató, con horror, de que lo que pensó que eran cajas, eran en verdad _jaulas_.

Un ojo negro y brillante lo observó desde dentro de la jaula más cercana. Un aleteo y gruñidos guturales se expandían como una ola conforme las bestias atrapadas se volvían conscientes de su presencia.

Monstruos. Todo el almacén estaba lleno de monstruos.

Manteniendo su respiración, Cloud avanzó por el pasillo de concreto entre las jaulas. Especímenes. Todos eran sombras de negro y plateado, algunos portaban un rostro extrañamente familiar en el patrón de sus pelajes o plumas. Así que había tenido razón con los hipogrifos. Hollander había estado experimentando con las habilidades de transferencia del Proyecto G, en lugar de buscar una cura como había prometido.

No le sorprendía. Mientras más cambiaba las cosas, más permanecían siendo lo mismo. La única diferencia era que en lugar de que Génesis secuestrara a _Hollander _para buscar una cura, Angeal secuestraba gente _para _él.

Su nariz se retorció con disgusto conforme pasaba por entre las jaulas, con sus ojos brillantes de mako atrayendo las hambrientas miradas de las bestias hacia él. La mayoría de los monstruos grandes lanzaban sus cuerpos contra las barras, haciendo sonar las cerraduras, y el ritmo de Cloud se aceleró. Sus dedos temblaron buscando la empuñadura de su espada, algo de materia, _cualquier cosa_, pero no se atrevía a correr el riesgo de regresar al laboratorio para buscarlos. Sus ojos estudiaron el techo, buscando alguna pista, algo de luz,_ cualquier_ señal que revelara la salida.

Entonces se detuvo y olfateó. Enterrado bajo el hedor de demasiados monstruos en un reducido espacio, un olor familiar entró en su sobrecargado sentido del olfato. Pasto fresco, cítricos, un fragante y florido perfume...

Siguiendo a su nariz, el olor dulce se fortaleció. Ya lo reconocía. Bobozanas.

_Banora_. ¡Estaba en Banora!

Por supuesto. Los extraños grifos que había encontrado estaban cerca. Y esta era la aldea natal de Génesis y Angeal –_ ¡naturalmente_ aquí es donde Hollander escondía su laboratorio!

Ansioso ahora, Cloud se apresuró hacia la salida, corriendo hacia la fuente del aire de campo.

En su prisa por escapar, no se dio cuenta del metal crujiendo o el bajo zumbido mecánico entre las sombras. Los monstruos enjaulados se callaron, uno por uno, y solo cuando el almacén estuvo completamente en silencio el SOLDADO se detuvo.

El zumbido se convirtió en un grito y un gigante cayó del techo.

Cloud se lanzó hacia atrás, a centímetros de ser aplastado por la pesada construcción de metal. El concreto crujió bajo cada una de las seis puntas de acero que actuaban como pies, y sus oídos sonaban por el grito de los servos. Una masiva ametralladora se giró, como la cabeza de una serpiente ciega que busca a su presa, en medio de un coro de clicks, fuertes ajustes y motores que se encendían.

Lanzándose a sí mismo a un lado, el rubio apenas y fue capaz de evadir la lluvia de balas. Giró hasta ponerse de pie, con sus pasos salpicados por las rondas de alto calibre que explotaban bajo él, con sus oídos temblando por la conmoción de las explosiones. Fragmentos de concreto desgarraban su ropa, sus dedos, sus mejillas. Maldiciendo, Cloud se lanzó tras una de las jaulas.

Debió haber sabido que su escape estaba siendo demasiado sencillo. Hollander jamás dejaría la seguridad solo a cargo de Angeal. ¿Cómo es que pasaría _esto_ sin su espada ni materia?

Las barras de metal de la caja en la que se estaba ocultando gruñeron. Las dos patas delanteras de la máquina se habían convertido en un par de pinzas romas, y se encontraban desgarrando la puerta abierta con fuerza bruta. ¿De dónde demonios había conseguido Hollander un guardián como este? ¡Las máquinas de Scarlett no podían hacer nada más que moverse alrededor y desperdiciar munición!

No había tiempo para pensar. Salió de su escondite, saltando a la cima de la jaula más cercana con un solo salto. Los receptores ópticos se desviaron para rastrear el repentino movimiento y la máquina abandonó su actual tarea, haciendo que la pistola volviera a girar. La caja medio destrozada se arrugó bajo una de las patas de metal, y Cloud se estremeció ante el grito de agonía de la criatura atrapada.

Genial, ahora estaba simpatizando con _monstruos_.

El motor traqueteó mientras el arma giraba, preparándose para disparar. Cloud saltó y sus botas hicieron un ruido sordo contra la carcasa de metal oxidado de la máquina. Golpeó con su puño la pierna más cercana. La máquina se tambaleó fuera de balance, hacia un lado. "¡Argh!" Cloud no tuvo tiempo de evadir la salvaje barrida de la pinza del otro brazo. Golpeó su costado como un camión, lanzándolo limpiamente como si fuera una muñeca de trapo.

Golpeó el suelo y rodó, con sus brazos rodeando su cabeza a la par que chocaba contra una de las jaulas, haciendo que las barras se abollaran por el impacto. Tosiendo, luchó para regresar a ponerse en pie, haciendo una mueca al ver su herida y sangrienta mano. La máquina cojeó hacia él, girando violentamente sus servos para compensar la pierna atascada. Cloud casi mordió su lengua cuando una de las pinzas se lanzó encima de él, aplastándolo contra el suelo, con su frío y mecánico agarre aplastando sus hombros.

Frenéticamente comenzó a patear ciegamente; intentando golpear una unión, obtener algo de qué apalancarse, _cualquier cosa_. ¡No podía ser aplastado y morir ahí! Aún necesitaba matar a Hojou, destruir a Jenova, detener a Sephiroth, _salvar a su madre y a Aerith, a Zack y Nibelheim-_

Su pie se estrelló contra una de las otras patas, y el motor se detuvo repentinamente. El sistema hidráulico quedó sin aliento y los servos que le detenían se detuvieron. Cloud lo observó, atónito, y aún aplastado contra el suelo por una pinza que era cinco veces más pesada que First Tsurugi. ¿Su salvaje patada lo había hecho? ¿La máquina se había descompuesto, así nada más?

Entonces hubo pasos. Lentos y casuales crujidos de zapatos de vestir de cuero se aproximaban en medio del concreto roto.

"Finalmente te atrapé."

Cloud se congeló en el instante en que escuchó ese tono de voz agudo y nasal.

Nunca olvidaría esa voz. No importaba cuántos hoyos hubieran en su memoria desde aquella vez, no importaba cuantos años hubieran pasado, él nunca podría, jamás, olvidarla.

_Hojou._


	26. Capítulo 26

_**Notas de la traductora: **__¡Doy pena! Me juré que publicaría este episodio más temprano, para no tenerlos tanto tiempo esperando ¡pero todo se me atravesó! Vueltas, salidas, familia, amigos, HARRY POTTER! XDD en fin, mil perdones, ¡en serio discúlpenme! Pero no me salí de mi horario habitual al menos jajaja =3_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del Autor: ¡**Esta historia acaba de superar los 1000 reviews! Esto hizo volar mi cabeza – nunca había tenido un fic que hiciera eso antes. ¡Y también la vasta mayoría de los que escribieron incluso se las arreglaron para mantener la petición 'no escribas solo para preguntar por actualizaciones'! Muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 26**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>A Génesis nunca le había gustado la apariencia del almacén fuera de Banora. Su pueblo natal – su Banora tranquilo, verde y somnoliento – se suponía que fuera nada más que árboles con bobozanas y grandes casas de madera. El gigante almacén gris, oculto entre las colinas, servía para nada más que una visión dolorosa.<p>

Ahora se había vuelto siniestro. Esta era la primera vez que regresaba a 'casa' desde que había contraído y luego había sido curado de la degradación, y la visión le dejaba un sorprendente mal sabor de boca.

Rodearon los bordes del pueblo, observando la casa de Angeal a la distancia. Llevaban una semana buscando a Strife y no habían progresado en nada por lo que se habían visto forzados a dirigir su atención a su otro díscolo colega en su lugar. Aún no habían encontrado señal alguna de su amigo en Banora y Génesis estaba preparado para terminar con todo eso y regresar a Midgar, pero Sephiroth _insistía_ en revisar a fondo el lugar.

"Angeal estará bien," siseó Génesis. "Indicó que estaría ausente. Es _Cloud_ por quien tenemos que estar preocupados. Ya han pasado dos semanas - ¡Será oficialmente enlistado como un desertor!"

"Pero ni siquiera sabemos dónde comenzar con Cloud. Lo que _sí_ sabemos es donde comenzar con Angeal," contrarrestó Sephiroth. "Y Lazard aún no ha enviado ninguna noticia."

Gruñendo, Génesis siguió el paso del General conforme rodeaban la modesta vivienda. "Aún así estamos desperdiciando nuestro tiempo. Obviamente él no está aquí." Al menos, el Comandante de cabello rojo _esperaba_ que no lo estuviera. Ciertamente quería encontrar a su amigo de nuevo y llevarlo de vuelta a ShinRa donde podría mantenerlo vigilado, pero ninguno de los escenarios en los cuales Angeal podría necesitar visitar Banora eran buenos.

Aunque Sephiroth no sabía eso. "No estamos seguros. Deberíamos preguntar alrededor de la ciudad. Hablar con las personas directamente en lugar de simplemente confiarnos en la observación."

"_Tú_ puedes hacerlo." Génesis se cruzó de brazos. "Yo estaré bien justo donde estoy, muchas gracias."

"No seas infantil. ¿No quieres encontrar a Angeal?" Regañó Sephiroth.

"Por supuesto que quiero."

"¿Entonces porqué estás siendo tan difícil?"

Génesis se inquietó y frunció el ceño.

"Este es tu pueblo natal, ¿no es así?" Un rastro de melancolía cubrió el tono de voz del General.

Cierto, Sephiroth no recordaba su niñez. Quizá era algo misericordioso, sabiendo lo que ahora sabía. Su amigo estaría dividido entre el dolor de saber que no era nada más que un experimento – que_ todos_ ellos lo eran. Génesis no pensaba que sería capaz de mantener su compostura si fuera a caminar ahora por este pueblo, si fuera a encontrarse con sus tan llamados 'padres' que le habían deseado por ninguna otra razón mas que para crear a un súper-soldado, cuyos egoístas experimentos antes de su nacimiento estuvieron muy cerca de condenarlo a una muerte prematura.

Ellos habían _jugado_ con su vida, mucho antes de que poseyera cualquier tipo de conocimiento o medios para defenderse. El que hubiera sido ignorante de eso hasta recientemente no aligeraba para nada sus pecados. En Midgar podía ignorarlo con seguridad y pretender que nunca ocurrió. Pero aquí, era más difícil contener el resentimiento.

¿Cómo se debería sentir Angeal en esta situación? Guardaba tal orgullo en su familia, en esa espada que había sido pasada de generación en generación. La traición sería mucho más fuerte.

Para Sephiroth, todo lo que dijo fue, "Es mi pueblo natal, pero eso no significa que le tenga aprecio."

"¿Ni siquiera quieres ver a tu familia?"

Génesis inhaló profundamente y logró mantener lo que él sintió como una extraordinaria calma. "No. No quiero."

Sephiroth le dirigió una mirada perpleja – sin duda recordando las tantas anécdotas de sus infancias que él y Angeal le habían compartido durante el transcurso de los años. Era extraño cómo un pequeño contexto podía pintar esos recuerdos felices en negros. Donde una vez le trajeron comodidad y nostalgia, el simple hecho de pensar en ellos ahora hacía que Génesis se sintiera extrañamente desconcertado. ¿Cómo es que no lo vieron, aún como niños? ¿Por qué no habían pensado nada extraño sobre las visitas de los doctores o las clases especiales? Ninguno de los otros niños pasó por ello. ¡Esa era la única razón por la cual Angeal y él se habían vuelto amigos en primer lugar!

El silencio entre ellos se extendió y entonces Sephiroth asintió, aparentemente habiendo llegado a una especie de – probablemente inexacta – conclusión. "Muy bien. Vigila desde aquí por si acaso y yo iré preguntando por la ciudad."

"Bien," gruñó Génesis. Suponía que podía soportar esconderse entre los arbustos, si eso significaba que no tenía que caminar a través de las calles y saludar a las personas como si nada hubiera cambiado. Solo porque él _había _escapado de la muerte, no significaba que Angeal lo haría. Si su amigo moría por todo este fiasco, Banora iba a _arder en llamas_.

Sacó su ejemplar encuadernado de cuero de _Loveless_ para pasar el rato mientras Sephiroth jugaba al detective, manteniendo un oído alerta por cualquier señal de movimiento de la vieja casa de Angeal. Las bellas palabras y la historia familiar pasaron un largo camino para calmar su agitación. No se cansaba del poema.

"_Mi alma, corrupta por la venganza,  
>Ha soportado el tormento<br>Para encontrar el final del camino en mi propia salvación.  
>Y tú sueño eterno,<em>" murmuró, trazando las palabras en su mente, una vez y otra vez y otra vez.

Había tantas interpretaciones por ser exploradas. Tantos finales para contemplar.

Génesis había querido el final trágico. Cloud quería el final perfecto. Sephiroth no compartiría su respuesta.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, ¿qué final quería Angeal?

Un golpe seco en la puerta de la casa sacudió a Génesis de su reflexión. Sephiroth casi había terminado la ronda, aparentemente, si finalmente había llegado al hogar de los Hewley. Luego de un momento, la puerta se abrió y el General habló brevemente, antes de desaparecer en su interior. Era la madre de Angeal, Gillian, por lo que parecía. En parte también era su madre, aparentemente. Se sentía incómodo ante el conocimiento. Había tenido cariño hacia la Señora Hewley durante su niñez. Ella siempre les había ofrecido maravillosas golosinas horneadas, estaba llena de amables y gentiles palabras y nunca los regañó cuando Angeal y él llenaban de tierra y barro el interior de la casa. Aún así, ella había sido fundamental en todo este miserable asunto.

No odiaba completamente a Banora, pero sabiendo por lo que estaba pasando Angeal... era confuso y evitaba contemplarlo profundamente.

Ahora aburrido, y ansioso por ocupar su atención con cualquier _otra_ cosa que no fueran sus sentimientos conflictivos hacia su pueblo natal, Génesis observó distraídamente la casa por cualquier señal de movimiento. No había voces que se elevaran, así que Angeal no se estaba escondiendo dentro.

Nada de esto sería necesario si cualquiera, Cloud o Angeal, hubieran simplemente contestado sus PHSes. Aún peor, estaba la pregunta del _por qué _no contestaban – era simplemente porque no querían hablar, o era acaso porque no _podían_.

Génesis no podía decidir qué razón prefería que fuera.

Cogió una hoja de hierba de la tierra y la trituró con sus dedos. Luego frunció el ceño ante el desorden en sus guantes y la sacudió.

Se quedó mirando la bobozana que colgaba sobre su cabeza. Probablemente faltaban otras dos semanas antes de que estuviera lista para ser recogida. La piel aún tenía un enfermizo tono blanco.

Se miró el cabello en el reflejo de su espada y liberó una hoja de sus hebras castañas.

_Finalmente_ hubo movimiento. Génesis dirigió su atención de vuelta a la par que Sephiroth salía de la vivienda y hacía una serie de movimientos con sus manos que podían ser malinterpretados como si el SOLDADO solamente estuviera jugueteando con el arnés de su espada. Mensaje recibido, el Comandante se alejó y rodeó por el este. Se reunirían de nuevo en la camioneta.

El General, sin necesidad de ser subversivo, llegó primero. Génesis arrugó su nariz cuando dejó la protección de los árboles y se reunió con él. "Hueles a pay de bobozana," se quejó.

"Si querías un pedazo, debiste haber ingresado. La _madre... _de Angeal-" La palabra salió extraña de los labios de Sephiroth. "-preguntó por tí."

"No hay necesidad. Estaba teniendo un _fabuloso_ tiempo hincado en los arbustos. Pudiste haberte quedado por unos segundos," espetó.

Sephiroth, de forma molesta, o no registró su sarcasmo, o eligió ignorarlo. "Encontré algo de interés. Angeal _sí_ ha sido visto en el pueblo, aunque no durante el último par de días. Su madre dice que ha estado pasando la mayor parte de su tiempo en el almacén."

Ese feo almacén de ShinRa. Sabiendo lo que ahora sabía...

Laboratorios. Así que había tenido razón. Angeal estaba aquí por la degradación.

Sephiroth se detuvo y observó hacia atrás – Génesis no había notado que él había comenzado a caminar, alejándose. "¿No vienes?"

"Después de ti," respondió con una burlona reverencia, con la esperanza de cubrir su momento de duda.

Era un viaje corto hacia el almacén desde las orillas de la ciudad – corriendo, solo tomaría un minuto y a su paso cauteloso solo les tomó cinco. Pronto se encontraron de pie ante un monótono muro gris, rodeado por un alambre de púas.

"La puerta debe estar del lado más alejado," conjeturó Sephiroth.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que vayamos por la _puerta principal_? Pensé que eras un _SOLDADO_," se burló Génesis, y antes de que el General pudiera contestar, desenvainó su espada y la deslizó a través del cable con un solo corte.

"Admítelo – solo eres muy flojo como para caminar alrededor," criticó el General, pero echó atrás la cerca y siguió a Génesis de cualquier manera.

De alguna manera, el pasto dentro de los bordes de la cerca lucía más apagado, aún y cuando debió haber recibido la misma cantidad de luz de sol y agua que el resto de los campos de Banora. Las puertas del gran bunker estaban entreabiertas y su interior se encontraba completamente obscuro. Aún así, no había nadie montando guardia.

Espeluznante. "Algo no está bien."

Sephiroth desenvainó a Masamune. "Estoy de acuerdo. Deberíamos proceder con precaución."

Avanzaron en silencio hacia la entrada, pero a pocos pasos del edificio, se detuvieron. "Argh." Génesis colocó una mano sobre su nariz, pero no pudo bloquear por completo el hedor.

Sephiroth siguió adelante, inspeccionando la oscura bodega con un ojo crítico. "Hubo una batalla aquí."

Apresurándose por alcanzarlo, Génesis se le unió en la entrada, mentalmente catalogando la visión ante él.

Cemento, serpenteado por grietas. Cajas de metal torcidas, las barras señalando hacia el techo como si fueran dedos rotos y grises. La silueta quieta de una enorme máquina de guerra, se encontraba agachada de forma extraña sobre una pierna dañada. Sin duda esa era la causa del resto de la carnicería.

Y por lo que se podía ver. Interminables jaulas, algunas veces apiladas hasta dos o tres una encima de la otra. Plumas blancas y mechones de pelo gris cubrían el suelo. Piscinas negras de sangre seca formaban charcos alrededor de las jaulas – algunos aún tenían los cadáveres de monstruos.

Apostaría a que todos ellos estaban muertos – casi con toda seguridad les habían disparado. Algunos de los cuerpos se habían disipado ya en la Corriente Vital, pero otros se demoraban de una forma innatural, casi como si hubieran sido rechazados por el Planeta.

"Especímenes," notó Sephiroth. "Me pregunto por qué fueron asesinados."

Esa era una muy buena pregunta. Pero luego de descubrir de primera mano cómo trataba el Departamento Científico de ShinRa la vida _humana_, no le sorprendía. "Eso no importa. Deberíamos encontrar a Angeal."

Sephiroth no dejó el tema. "¿Eran peligrosos? O quizá hubo un virus," Especuló.

"Si fuera un virus, no habrían dejado este desastre con la puerta abierta." Génesis pasó rápidamente, impaciente por dejar atrás los hedores nada placenteros y la grotesca visión.

"Si Angeal ha estado viniendo aquí..." continuó el General conforme lo seguía, pero Génesis no le prestó atención conforme salían del almacén y entraban al laberinto de corredores.

"¿No te has dado cuenta?" soltó repentinamente. "Aquí no hay nada vivo." El lugar entero apestaba a muerte y sus voces rebotaban de forma extraña por los pasillos desiertos. Abrió de golpe una puerta. Era una oficina vacía, llena de armarios polvorientos. Continuando, abrió de igual forma otra puerta. Este cuarto estaba más limpio – había una cama hecha con mantas y una bolsa de cuero gastada colocada al final de la cama. Lucía familiar. Era de Hollander. Así que después de todo él estaba aquí.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" reflexionó Sephiroth, aún absorbido por el misterio como si no hubiera escuchado las respuestas de su amigo en lo absoluto. "Acaso fue-"

Génesis se congeló cuando la puerta de la siguiente habitación fue abierta de golpe. "¡Sephiroth! Mira esto."

Contra la pared descansaba una espada familiar.

Sephiroth llegó a su lado en un momento y frunció el ceño. "Esa es la espada de Cloud."

"Y su materia," respiró Génesis, corriendo hacia la preciosa reserva en el suelo. Al lado de ella estaba colocado un PHS liso y de color negro. Cuando lo abrió, la advertencia de batería baja brilló ante él. "También su PHS."

Esto significaba...

Maldito fuera el infierno, esto significaba que la teoría de Sephiroth sobre que las desapariciones de Angeal y Cloud estuvieran vinculadas resultó ser correcta después de todo.

"Cloud jamás dejaría su espada atrás por voluntad propia." El tono de voz de Sephiroth era grave.

No. Y que la materia en el piso superara en número los espacios disponibles en su espada significaban que alguien también había revisado en sus bolsillos.

Génesis comenzaba a tener un mal presentimiento. "Cloud odia los laboratorios."

"Sí," murmuró Sephiroth en acuerdo. "... Deberíamos seguir buscando. Aún podría estar aquí."

Aún así, puerta tras puerta resultó no tener señal alguna del rubio. Aunque el final de un pasillo reveló una visión que hizo que los intestinos de Génesis se apretaran. Una habitación blanca, claramente saqueada. Aunque no era la mesa volcada ni la computadora destrozada lo que le llamó su atención – era la visión de una fría mesa de acero con amarraderas de cuero colgando de los lados como si fueran borlas inútiles.

Sephiroth tomó una de ellas sin cautela. "Estas fueron arrancadas. Únicamente un SOLDADO..."

Minerva, esperaba que hubiera sido Angeal y no Cloud. El rubio podría ser fuerte, pero aún así él no era capaz de romper ese cuero grueso sin ninguna motivación significativa.

Aunque por supuesto la lógica decía todo lo contrario. Angeal había sido visto entrando y saliendo del almacén. Uno pensaría que no estaría haciendo eso luego de romper unas amarraderas.

Un lejano sonido llamó su atención y Génesis se enderezó, agudizando sus oídos. "¿Escuchaste eso?"

Sephiroth dejó caer la amarradera destrozada. "Vino del último cuarto."

Salieron aprisa. Una solitaria bombilla colgaba en el aire, siendo empujada por una leve brisa.

Con sus pies resonando en el pasillo, continuaron hacia la fuente del sonido. Sephiroth desenvainó a Masamune y pateó la puerta para abrirla... entonces se detuvo abruptamente.

Corriendo a casi toda velocidad, le tomó a Génesis el uso de todos sus mejorados sentidos para detenerse a tiempo. "No solo te detengas en medio del-" las palabras murieron en sus labios.

Hollander estaba sentado en una silla contra la pared, con sus brazos colgando a su lado. Su espeso pelo se movió, mecido por la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana rota tras él. Su cabeza estaba desplomada, sus gruesos anteojos casi se caían de su nariz.

Su bata de laboratorio estaba teñida de rojo por la sangre.

Dos agujeros irregulares perforaban su torso. No se necesitaba ser un Turco para suponer lo que había pasado. Eran balas disparadas a corto rango. El olor de la pólvora aún prevalecía ligeramente en el aire, casi sepultado por el olor metálico de la sangre seca.

Génesis apenas y podía creerlo. Hollander. No tenía ningún amor hacia el hombre – el corpulento científico era la fuente primera del sufrimiento de Angeal y el suyo – pero aún así lo había conocido durante toda su vida. El hecho de que ahora se había _ido_, para siempre...

Sephiroth se quitó un guante y se acercó, presionando dos dedos contra el cuello del hombre. "Está muerto," confirmó.

"¿Desde hace cuánto?" se preguntó. La espada de Strife. Las amarraderas rotas. Angeal siendo visto entrando y saliendo del almacén. Hollander, disparado hasta la muerte en su propio laboratorio. No pintaba para ser una prometedora imagen.

"No puede haber pasado más de un día, o su cuerpo ya habría regresado a la Corriente Vital," Señaló Sephiroth.

"Tal vez pero..." Génesis guardó silencio, el cabello de la parte trasera de su cuello se estremeció. Alguien estaba observándolos.

Un soplo de aire golpeó sus espaldas. Se giraron al mismo tiempo, con sus espadas desenvainadas pero la puerta por la que habían entrado permanecía vacía.

"¿Habría sido solo una brisa?" Especuló Sephiroth.

Una solitaria pluma blanca cayó en la línea de visión de Génesis. La atrapó en el aire. Plumas, ¿aquí?

Levantó la vista y todo lo que pensó que sabía se volteó de cabeza.

"¡Angeal!"

Allá, en lo alto de las vigas, se encontraba encaramado su viejo amigo.

Sephiroth siguió su línea de visión. "… ¿Angeal?"

Y de su espalda brotaba una masiva ala blanca, tan larga como él era de alto.

"Así que me encontraron." Tenía las _agallas_ de sonar entre divertido y resignado.

"¿_Eso_ es todo lo que tienes que decir?" Soltó Génesis. "Te desapareces sin decir palabra, Cloud se pierde, no respondes tu PHS y ahora te has... eres..." Gesticuló frenéticamente. No podía decirlo. Estaba demasiado horrorizado por la vista.

Hollander _nunca_ le dijo que la degradación podía resultar en _eso_. Gaia, ¿qué _eran_ ellos ahora? ¿Esto los convertía en _monstruos_?

Sephiroth, perturbado, pero demasiado profesional como para dejarlo notar, hizo un gesto hacia el cadáver de Hollander con Masamune. "¿Entonces tú hiciste esto?"

"¿Qué si lo hice?"

Esa era una respuesta inusitadamente evasiva de su viejo amigo. Sephiroth lo tomó con calma. "Este no es exactamente un comportamiento _honorable_."

"Honor, ¿eh?" De alguna forma logró lucir pensativo, cruzando sus brazos mientras se balanceaba sobre sus cabezas en una viga de soporte, con su ala agitándose ligeramente para mantener el equilibrio. "Me pregunto a dónde se ha ido el honor en este mundo. Estos días, no he visto nada más que monstruos."

Génesis no podía ser engañado – Angeal _nunca_ había sido un buen mentiroso. "No nos tomes por tontos. ¿Quién lo mató en _realidad_? Tú no usarías una pistola para hacerlo." El no lo haría en lo absoluto. Angeal tenía motivos para mantener a Hollander con vida – motivos mucho, mucho más fuertes que la venganza por su actual estado.

"¿Eso importa? Ahora él ya no es de uso para nadie."

"¿Qué está ocurriendo, Angeal?" Preguntó Sephiroth. "¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Y dónde está Cloud?"

Un tenso silencio se extendió entre ellos, antes de que Angeal suspirara y admitiera, "Honestamente, no lo se. Cuando desperté él ya se había marchado."

"Entonces tú eres la causa de la desaparición de Cloud," dedujo el General, con un peligroso filo en sus palabras.

"No quería hacerlo, pero no había otra opción. Por la degradación... estaba desesperad." Negó con su cabeza. "No lo entiendo, Génesis. ¿Cómo es que _tú_ mejoraste?" Su ala se extendió por completo, revelando una segunda ala, cuyo crecimiento se había visto retrasado, justo bajo ella. Muchas más plumas flotaron hacia el suelo. "¿En Wutai también obtuviste una de estas?"

Sephiroth se giró para observarlo, pero Génesis lo ignoró, su mirada estaba fija únicamente en su viejo amigo. "Nunca llegó tan lejos," murmuró.

"Ya veo. Y nunca pensaste que debías decírnoslo."

"¡En ese entonces no era tu _asunto_!" espetó.

"¿No era nuestro asunto? ¿No era nuestro asunto el que estuvieras _muriendo_?" acusó Angeal.

"¿Muriendo?" hizo eco Sephiroth, sonando alarmado.

Sus puños se tensaron, la tela crujió bajo sus nudillos. "Era privado."

"Entonces comprendes por qué me marché."

Dicho así, él _sí_ entendía, pero no quería admitirlo. No cuando había pasado dos semanas maldiciendo contra su PHS y volvió a esta _ciudad miserable _para encontrar a su amigo solo para descubrir _esto_. "Pero eso falla en explicar el asunto de _Cloud_. ¿Qué le ocurrió a _él_?"

"Dije que no lo se," contestó Angeal tranquilamente – demasiado tranquilamente, para alguien con un _ala_ saliendo de su espalda. Siempre había sido el pragmático. Se dirigió hacia Sephiroth entonces. "Si lo que Hollander dijo es verdad, eres el mejor para encontrarlo. Aunque supongo que hay un problema de alcance..." Su voz se apagó, enviando al General una mirada contemplativa, entonces negó con su cabeza. "Tengo problemas en creerlo, honestamente. Él no se parece nada a tí."

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Génesis ni siquiera pudo sentir placer en ver que Sephiroth estaba confundido porque él se encontraba igual.

Angeal solo negó con su cabeza una vez más. "Lo lamento. Me pidió que no dijera." Repentinamente lució terriblemente viejo. "Después de todo- Al menos puedo hacer esto por el... Todos estábamos equivocados. Nunca debí haber-" Se interrumpió y en su lugar continuó, "Deberían encontrarlo. Lazard no lo enlistará como un desertor. Hollander se aseguró de eso."

Por lo menos, tenían eso. "¿Y qué hay de ti?"

Angeal le dedicó una sonrisa cansada, se puso de pie en la viga de soporte y se marchó a través del tragaluz en medio de una ráfaga de aire.

"¡Angeal! ¡Espera!" Génesis se apresuró hacia la ventana rota tras Hollander, haciendo caso omiso de los vidrios rotos. ¡Aún no podía marcharse! "¡Necesitas saberlo! Para la degradación hay una c-" Su voz se atoró en su garganta ante la visión de su amigo con su ala larga y blanca extendida. Elevándose en el cielo. Dejándolos atrás.

_Tres amigos van a la batalla. Uno es capturado, uno escapa..._

Trozos de vidrio sonaron tras él. "Génesis." Sephiroth lucía sombrío. "¿Qué es todo esto sobre la 'degradación'?"


	27. Capítulo 27

_**Nota de la traductora: **__¡Renuncio a esta historia! ... no, no es cierto, comencé a traducirla y terminaré de hacerlo, pero ¡Dios! No se qué pasaba por la cabeza del autor al hacer este episodio... sniff... este es uno de los que me han dado más choques de emociones en mi persona, júzguenlo por ustedes mismos jejejeje =)_

_Otro punto, pese a lo que menciona el autor, hubo cambios cuando él actualizaba originalmente la historia, yo no he hecho cambios, bueno sí, ahora sí serán al mediodía jajajajajaja así que seguimos publicando los martes y viernes ¿Ok? Ok =3 no los distraigo más, ¡gracias por sus comentarios y lecturas!_

_.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Estoy a mitad de mudanza en este momento, lo que significa que el horario de actualizaciones cambiará un poco ya que estaré sin Internet y también insanamente ocupado durante las siguientes dos semanas. Así que las actualizaciones cambiarán a Lunes/Jueves hasta que tenga Internet de nuevo en mi casa. Esto probablemente significará que no alcanzaré a responder la mayoría de los reviews, lo siento. También es posible que me brinque alguna actualización, dependiendo de qué tan mal haya subestimado la cantidad de basura que he acumulado con el paso de los últimos años. Gracias de antemano por su paciencia.

Respondiendo a otra pregunta que ha estado saliendo mucho en los reviews últimamente, lo mencionaré aquí también – esta historia tendrá _38 _capítulos. Eso significa que faltan solo 11 capítulos más. Pienso que algunas personas comenzaban a angustiarse pensando que sería una historia de '30 capítulos', en lugar de una de 'casi 40' capítulos, y no hay señal alguna de una conclusión a la vista. Espero que esto aclare las cosas.

Ahora que me he encargado de esto... este es un episodio grande. Uno de mis favoritos. Espero que de ustedes también.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 27**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Para disgusto de Sephiroth, Génesis lo hizo esperar por una explicación hasta que hubieron regresado a Midgar, y entonces hasta que Zack pudiera unírseles también. El estudiante de Angeal merecía saber y él no quería pasar por lo que sería una increíblemente desagradable conversación más de una vez.<p>

Se habían reunido en la oficina de Angeal, suponiendo que como se encontraba en desuso, era poco probable que alguien los escuchara o interrumpiera. Zack se acercó a su asiento y se dejó caer en él como si fuera un sillón en lugar de una silla de oficina. "¿Deberíamos esperar a Kunsel? Porque está en una misión en este momento, pero se supone que regresa esta noche."

"No. Esto tratará más sobre Angeal que sobre Cloud," lo cortó Génesis. El saltarín Segunda Clase debería considerarse privilegiado de que Angeal lo tomara en cuenta dentro de su círculo de confidentes más cercanos. Génesis, por otro lado, prefería mantener a los demás detrás de cuerdas de terciopelo, donde pudieran admirar pero no dañar su vida personal.

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos, como diciendo, 'Ya todos estamos aquí y no puedes evadir el tema ni un minuto más'.

Génesis respiró profundamente. El endulzar el asunto no haría diferencia alguna. "Angeal está muriendo."

Silencio. Sephiroth permaneció imperturbado – probablemente ya lo habría supuesto, dada su discusión en Banora. Zack, parecía ser, estaba teniendo problemas en procesar lo dicho y lo observaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Finalmente, el General sugirió, "Quizá deberías comenzar desde el inicio, Génesis."

Lo observó de mala gana. "Esta historia la estoy contando _yo_," gruñó, pero supuso que no había modo de escapar de eso. Con los desarrollos recientes, podría volverse peligroso y no podía arriesgarse a que sus aliados operaran con información incompleta. "Bien. Sephiroth recordará que recibí una herida superficial durante un duelo muchas semanas antes de que fuera asignado a marchar a Wutai." Sujetó su hombro, casi como si esperara que el dolor interminable siguiera presente. "Normalmente eso es un asunto pequeño para un SOLDADO Primera Clase. Excepto que la herida nunca sanó."

"¿Cómo ocurrió?" preguntó Zack. Por primera vez desde que Génesis podía recordar, lucía serio. Era bueno saber que el Cachorro de Angeal podía ser más que el payaso de la clase.

"Ninguna materia inusual se vio involucrada, si eso es lo que estás pensando," le informó Génesis. "Era una herida completamente ordinaria. Cuando falló en regenerarse por su cuenta, busqué a Hollander." Cerró sus ojos y tomó un profundo respiro.

"¿Y cuál fue su pronóstico?" apresuró Sephiroth.

"_Despojado de sus alas, el final está cerca  
>Ese es... el destino de un monstruo,<em>"

"No reconozco ese verso. ¿_Loveless_?"

Sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente y se clavaron en el General de cabello plateado. "Es por las mejoras. Es una enfermedad. Dejas de sanar, comienzas a envejecer, terminas por... mutar." No pudo evitar el cambio de su expresión por una de disgusto. "Aunque originalmente no supe a qué se refería Hollander con eso. Supongo que ahora lo hacemos." Negó con su cabeza. "Monstruos haciendo monstruos."

"El ala de Angeal," asintió Sephiroth, entonces se giró para explicar a Zack, "Angeal también sufrió una herida recientemente que se negó a sanar. Y ahora, la enfermedad ha progresado a un estado tal que le creció un ala blanca."

"¿Una... ala? ¿Como un ángel?" La voz de Zack tembló con incredulidad. Génesis no podía culparlo. Pobre pequeño Segunda Clase, tener que descubrir la naturaleza obscura de su retorcido mundo de esta forma.

"No estoy seguro de si apreciaría la comparación, pero es una descripción muy semejante," concedió Sephiroth. "Parece ser que esta podría ser la razón por la cual se desapareció por tiempo indefinido y no responde su PHS."

"Pero..." Zack se pasó una mano a través del cabello. "Creo que no estoy entendiendo todo esto, pero ¿están diciendo que se va a _morir_ por eso? ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! Con esta- esta-"

"Se le llama degradación. Es un resultado del proceso de crear a un SOLDADO," proveyó Génesis.

"Espera, ¿quieres decir que todos los SOLDADOs eventualmente van a contraer esta cosa? ¡No juegues conmigo!" Zack no hizo nada más que gruñir.

Con una mirada de soslayo hacia el General, Génesis respondió, "No. Angeal y yo pasamos por un... método diferente. Los SOLDADOs hechos de la forma normal-" ¿En verdad había _algo_ de normal en SOLDADO? "-deberían estar bien."

El frunce de Sephiroth se profundizó. "¿Un método diferente?"

Génesis no quería avanzar por ese camino. Ya podía ver las ruedas en la cabeza de Sephiroth girando mientras contemplaba las implicaciones de sus propias mejoras. "Hollander trabajó con nosotros siendo niños. Era un método de prueba. Recibimos las mejoras antes de nuestro nacimiento. Por supuesto, nunca se nos informó. Salió a la luz solo cuando ocurrieron estas cosas."

"Eso es un desastre. ¿ShinRa experimentó con ustedes siendo niños?" Zack negó con su cabeza. "Eso no está bien."

Sephiroth cruzó sus brazos y le dirigió una mirada aguda. "Te has negado a explicar cómo fue que _tú_ te recuperaste de esta 'degradación'."

Confiaba en que el General Sephiroth recogiera ese pequeño detalle.

"¡Oye, es cierto!" Coincidió Zack. "¡Dijiste que también lo tenías! ¿Por qué mejoraste?"

Apretando sus dientes, admitió, "Cloud."

"¿Cloud?"

Se suponía que fuera su secreto. Pudo haber permanecido así, si hubieran encontrado una cura antes y el rubio no se hubiera desaparecido. "Él tenía una cura."

Zack se enderezó de golpe en su silla. "Entonces Angeal puede-"

Génesis negó con su cabeza mientras sus dedos se apretaban en puños. "Ya no tenía nada más. Tenía a alguien intentando replicarla, pero no se quién."

"¿Y confiaste en él?" Preguntó Sephiroth.

"¡Él salvó mi vida!" Explotó Génesis. "En mi posición, ¿no lo habrías hecho tú?"

Sus dos compañeros se quedaron en silencio.

Cortó el aire con su mano y exclamó, "¡Y ahora él también está perdido! Con Hollander muerto, ¡él es nuestra última oportunidad para salvar a Angeal!"

"¿Hollander está muerto?" Repitió Zack, aturdido. Ninguno de ellos le puso atención.

"Tranquilízate," ordenó Sephiroth. "Aún hay esperanza. Solo necesitamos encontrar a Cloud."

"¿Y cómo propones que hagamos eso?" soltó Génesis. "Ni siquiera sabemos si está vivo o no en este momento. ¡Él no dejaría atrás su espada y su materia!"

"Olvidas lo que Angeal dijo."

Génesis pausó un momento, reviviendo la charla en su cabeza. Había estado tan alterado por la visión del ala que apenas había prestado atención a nada más. "'Eres el mejor para encontrarlo'," murmuró. "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Esperen, ¿Cloud también estaba ahí?" Intervino Zack.

"Creo que Hollander y Angeal pensaron que podrían encontrar una cura si lo estudiaban," explicó Sephiroth. "Después de todo, sus mejoras están a la par, aún así no sufre de la misma aflicción. Aunque, viéndolo así, yo tampoco la sufro." Mantuvo la mirada con Génesis por un largo rato. "Estoy decepcionado de que ninguno de ustedes pensara en compartir esto conmigo. Pude haber sido de ayuda en algo."

Génesis observó hacia otro lado. ¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Los celos ardientes, el temor que se había apoderado de él, la vergüenza por su debilidad, el disgusto por su carne gangrenosa. El mostrar un lado horrible al _siempre-tan-perfecto_ Sephiroth...

"Lo que no entiendo es por qué Cloud no les dijo si tuvo una cura consigo todo el tiempo," reflexionó Zack, cruzando sus brazos y observando la mesa en contemplación.

"Es difícil como siempre el adivinar cuáles son sus motivos," comentó Sephiroth, "Quizá está protegiendo a alguien. Y tampoco podemos olvidar su repulsión hacia los científicos. Sin duda lo consideró como una situación hostil y la trató como tal."

"Eso no importa," interrumpió Génesis. "Lo que importa es encontrarlo _ya_. Ya que Angeal se ha marchado-" _Uno escapa._ "-sin darnos ninguna información _útil_, tenemos que averiguar quién mató a Hollander y dónde está Cloud _por nuestra cuenta_."

"Lo que nos manda de regreso al punto anterior," coincidió Sephiroth. "Angeal parece creer que poseo algunos medios para encontrar a Cloud."

"¿No los tiene?" Preguntó Zack. "Quiero decir, todos en SOLDADO lo saben, señor."

"Me temo que no entiendo a qué te refieres."

"¡Lo sabes! Todos saben que si quieren encontrar a uno de ustedes, le preguntan al otro."

"... ¿_Ese es el por qué_ todos me embistieron preguntándome por Cloud cuando regresé de Junon?"

"¡Sí! Era nuestro último puerto de llamada. Aunque eso tampoco funcionó." Se deprimió Zack. "En serio, ¿cómo lo hace? Luxiere imaginó que había alguna especie de truco en todo eso."

"No hay ningún..." Sephiroth vaciló. "... Excepto aquella vez. Yo sabía que él estaba en el gimnasio pero no lo había visto en todo el día."

"Si, ¿lo ves? Cloud también puede hacerlo. Honestamente, señor, nadie jamás sabe dónde está, pero Cloud siempre lo sabe y acierta cada vez."

Génesis recordó esa vez en la que él y Angeal habían secuestrado a Cloud para ese combate. Él había sabido que Sephiroth estaba oculto en la camioneta, aún y cuando no había habido nada que delatara su presencia. "¿Cómo?"

Sephiroth negó con su cabeza. "Honestamente no lo se. El pensamiento simplemente se me venía a la cabeza. Casi como tener un sentido extra. Simplemente podía _saber_ dónde estaba."

"Está bien, es algo extraño, pero le apuesto a eso," anunció Zack. "Así que... qué, ¿puede solo concentrarse o algo?"

Frunciendo el ceño, el General respondió, "No. Había una especie de... sentimiento, aquella vez. Recuerdo haber estado sorprendido de su ausencia cuando me preguntaste por primera vez luego de la inspección de Junon." Sujetó su frente, cubriendo sus ojos, en un gesto que Génesis le reconocía usar siempre que el asunto sobre su olvidada infancia salía en tema. "Quizá _sí_ requiere un nivel de proximidad... pero aún así no veo cómo es que algo así pueda ser posible.

Génesis tampoco podía. ¿Por qué _Sephiroth_? ¿Qué era tan especial sobre él que podía ayudarle a encontrar a Cloud con tanta facilidad? ¿Qué conexión tenían ellos que _él_ no estuviera al tanto? "Entonces esencialmente es inútil, ¿no es así?" se burló. "A menos de que quieras cubrir el Continente entero, esperando que un inexplicable sexto Cloud-sentido te golpee."

El pretendido insulto falló en su marca, ya que Sephiroth respondió, "A menos de que podamos averiguar a qué se refería Angeal, podríamos no tener ninguna otra opción."

"¿Está hablando en serio, señor? Porque eso tomaría una eternidad," comentó Zack. "Eh, no es que sea algo malo si quiere intentarlo, pero no es muy eficiente."

"Por supuesto que no hablo en serio, Zack. Como Génesis ha señalado elocuentemente, eso sería un ejercicio inútil. Pero es una idea."

"Ah. ¿Entonces qué significa?"

"Eso, aún no lo se." Cruzó sus brazos. "Y para que pueda ser de alguna utilidad, dependería enteramente de qué ocurrió mientras Angeal estuvo inconsciente y quién mató a Hollander."

Zack asintió. "¿Cuáles son los escenarios? Asumiendo que Cloud esté vivo." Su voz se volvió un poco más aguda brevemente con el último enunciado, pero como un buen SOLDADO no permitió que eso lo detuviera.

Sephiroth extendió cuatro dedos. "Primero, que cuando Cloud escapó, él asesinó a Hollander. No tenía su espada y pudo haber recurrido a una pistola en su lugar. En este caso, podemos asumir que está huyendo y escondiéndose de ShinRa. Segundo, Angeal asesinó a Hollander para permitir que Cloud escapara y está encubriéndolo." Génesis abrió su boca para discutir, pero Sephiroth asesinó sus protestas con una filosa mirada. "Se que estás en desacuerdo, Génesis, pero Angeal claramente no está actuando como normalmente lo hace. No podemos basarnos en nuestras experiencias para adivinar qué podría estar pensando."

"Aunque eso no podría ser tan malo, ¿verdad? Angeal podría detenernos y evitar que encontremos a Cloud, pero ¿eso significa que estaría en contacto y tal vez podría obtener la cura?" preguntó Zack.

Génesis consideró eso. Era un escenario deseable, pero pensaba que era el menos probable. No importaba qué tanto hubiera cambiado la degradación a Angeal, dudaba que su viejo amigo pudiera mentir lo suficientemente convincente para engañarlo. Aún si su honor se había deformado, su honestidad tan arraigada no podía ser eliminada durante la noche.

"Eso podría causar problemas con ShinRa si descubren lo de Hollander, pero ya hemos tomado las medidas necesarias para cubrir los rastros, suponiendo, por supuesto, que ShinRa aún no esté enterado." La frente de Sephiroth se frunció fuertemente. "Eso nos lleva al tercer posible escenario, ShinRa está involucrado. Sabemos que Lazard, al menos, estaba enterado de las acciones de Hollander antes de su muerte. Si hay una traición interna en marcha, Cloud podría estar o en custodia o _huyendo_ de ella. Ese es el escenario más peligroso ya que significa que los Turcos están involucrados y la compañía podría considerar a Cloud y Angeal como traidores."

Zack negó con su cabeza con incredulidad, pero Génesis gruñó por lo bajo. Él no permitiría que la administración superior dejara que sus amigos se pudriera. Podría haber decidido quedarse con ShinRa luego de haberse curado, pero cualquier ilusión que llegó a tener sobre la compañía había sido rota hacía mucho tiempo.

"¿Y el último escenario?" apresuró Génesis, con algo de sarcasmo. Él ya lo sabía, pero su sentido del teatro lo exigía.

"... Que un tercero está involucrado y ShinRa no está hablando al respecto. Posiblemente uno de los grupos rebeles que quedan de Wutai o uno de los grupos anti-ShinRa."

Los tres SOLDADOs guardaron silencio.

Cuando Génesis había hecho su propuesta original, había confiado en que tendrían éxito. Lo mejor y lo más brillante que ShinRa tenía para ofrecer – el General mismo en persona, dos de los más prometedores Segunda Clase, sin mencionar a la mente maestra que había ganado la guerra de Wutai - ¿cómo podían ellos _fallar_? Aún así, ahora un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de él.

Normalmente ya sería muy difícil encontrar a Cloud en algún lugar del vasto ancho mundo – había muchas partes del mapa con grandes cantidades de nada en ellas. Pero intentar encontrar a Cloud si ShinRa o alguna otra fuerza estaba activamente ocultándolo... casi hacía parecer la tarea como insuperable.

"_Amigo mío, los destinos son crueles  
>No hay sueños, ya no queda honor.<br>La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa,_" murmuró Génesis para sí mismo.

"_Loveless, _cuarto acto," respondió Sephiroth, para su sorpresa. Sus ojos verdes de mako brillaron con intensidad. "Apropiado. En un mundo sin honor, solo quedamos con monstruos."

"¿Señor?" Preguntó Zack, confundido.

Sephiroth elevó a Masamune y dejó que la tenue luz jugara con el filo de la hoja. "Es una fortuna entonces que SOLDADO se especialice en estas cosas."

* * *

><p>El mismo techo blanco. La misma peste de mako. Los mismos tanques.<p>

La misma pesadilla.

"Así que finalmente despiertas." Esa odiada, _odiada_ voz rechinó contra sus oídos. Hojou se cernió sobre él, con sus hombros encorvados como si hubiera estado observando su rostro durante horas, esperando por el más pequeño atisbo de movimiento.

Con Hojou, tales acciones no estaban fuera de lugar.

"Es un... _placer_, el finalmente conocerte. He tenido curiosidad por ti desde hace algún tiempo. Nadie debería ser capaz de retar a mi más grande creación, especialmente alguien _fuera_ de ShinRa... _Muy_ interesante."

Cloud mantuvo si vista clavada en el techo y se concentró en respirar. No podía entrar en pánico, no podía mostrarle cuán _espantado_ estaba en ese momento. El científico podría usar su miedo, retorcerlo y ponerlo en marcha en su contra.

Los ojos de Hojou se estrecharon. "¿No vas a preguntar dónde estás?"

Sus hombros se tensaron, pero logró mantener la compostura. "Yo ya se donde estamos." Ya una vez había matado a este hombre. No debería estar tan aterrado. Debería haber superado esto. Había logrado salir adelante.

¿A quién estaba engañando? Nunca _superabas_ el ser un experimento humano. Solo aprendías a olvidarte de eso, hasta que un accidente con una materia de Tiempo te lo restregara de nuevo en la cara.

"Interesante. Este laboratorio ha estado abandonado por un tiempo – de hecho me tomó unos días el lograr que funcionara nuevamente en orden." La mirada de Hojou se sentía como cucarachas caminando por su piel. "Le da más credibilidad a mi _teoría_."

"Bien por ti."

El científico ajustó sus anteojos, como si quisiera verlo mejor. Esos oscuros, pequeños y brillantes ojos – ferozmente inteligentes, pero ahora Cloud podía ver la locura en su interior – lo observaron con curiosidad. "Ciertamente un espécimen interesante." La palabra por sí sola mandaba escalofríos por toda su espina dorsal. "En realidad debería agradecerte," continuó el científico, con un tono casi conversacional, "He estado esperando una oportunidad para encargarme de mi predecesor de una vez por todas. Sí, las circunstancias resultaron bastantes favorables al final."

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?" demandó Cloud. "¿Angeal está-"

Hojou se burló. "No tengo interés en las fallas de ese hombre. Tú, por otro lado, has _resultado_ ser el fascinante rompecabezas. Ah sí. Una sorpresa tras otra." Hubo una chillona risa. "Dime, SOLDADO Primera Clase Strife, ¿viniste a ShinRa por lealtad familiar?"

"Yo _no_ estoy relacionado con Sephiroth. Tú deberías saberlo," espetó.

Hojou parpadeó, y Cloud sintió un breve aumento en la victoria de obstaculizar al doctor. No duró mucho – su rostro se había entonces relajado en una sonrisa maliciosa. "Pobre y tonto muchacho... en verdad no lo sabes, ¿no es así?"

"¿Saber qué?"

"Corrí unas pruebas de ADN contra mi base de datos. Por supuesto, tu información genética se había deformado – un maravilloso trabajo, verdaderamente maravilloso – pero ¡imagina mi sorpresa cuando encontré a alguien más que era compatible!"

¿Alguien más que era compatible?

Hojou se rió entre dientes. "No debí haber estado tan sorprendido – después de todo, tienes el color correcto y la familia ShinRa es _bastante_ grande."

Cloud sintió que se ahogaba. El científico no estaba sugiriendo...

Su incredulidad no pasó desapercibida. Con gusto, Hojou continuó, "¿Piensas que el Presidente hizo crecer la compañía enteramente por su cuenta? No, algo del alcance de ShinRa requiere _conexiones_, y unas mucho más firmes que simples tratados de negocios. ¿Por qué más un _adolescente_ estaría sirviendo como vicepresidente? Y no creerás que Scarlett se volvió la jefa del Departamento de Armas solamente por sus _encantos_, ¿verdad? La risa entre dientes se volvió en una carcajada silbante, semejante a un ataque de tos.

Cloud no pudo hacer nada más que observar, siendo invadido por el terror.

"Ah, pero no vayas pensando que esto te hace _especial_. Los _bastardos_ del Presidente son un asunto diferente. El Director Lazard es difícilmente el único que está por los alrededores."

No... No podía ser...

_"¿Acaso me tomas por una idiota? Tu familia - ¡Ustedes!" Negó su madre fuertemente, blanca de ira._

Hojou continuó hablando a la par que se movía con pasos cortos alrededor del laboratorio, seleccionando varios aparatos con un deliberado cuidado y colocándolos en una bandeja de metal. "No es alguien agradable de ver _ahora,_ comprenderás, pero bueno, hace quince años... si, el Presidente era un hombre joven y fornido en aquellos días. Dinero, poder, buen parecido... muchas jóvenes mujeres desempleadas pensaron que un bastardo de ShinRa les ofrecería riquezas y seguridad. Qué decepción se llevaron."

Las amarras se sacudieron. "_No hables de mi madre de esa manera," _siseó.

Hojou solo le dirigió una mirada desinteresada, como si hubiera olvidado que tenía público. "Por supuesto, ese solo fue un punto de curiosidad. En el gran esquema, muy difícilmente importa en lo absoluto."

¿Difícilmente importaba? Todo este tiempo, Rufus ShinRa había sido su _medio-hermano_. ¿Qué había pensado su madre, cuando le anunció que quería unirse a la compañía que había arruinado su vida? Había pensado que se había mostrado renuente a dejarlo marcharse de casa, no que era _ShinRa_ a quien se oponía.

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que había pasado? ¿Porqué había siquiera ido el Presidente a...

Sephiroth se crió en la mansión de ShinRa.

En algún punto luego del ataque de los remanentes a Edge, había dejado de odiar tanto a ShinRa. Ahora, la ira y el resentimiento se precipitaron de vuelta con todas sus fuerzas, tan intensos como habían sido en el momento en que la placa del Sector 7 cayó.

"Es un divertido pensamiento, la verdadera pregunta, por supuesto, no era sobre tus padres en lo absoluto." Cloud se tensó, casi habiendo olvidado que estaba atrapado en un laboratorio con su peor pesadilla, y que ahora no era el tiempo para estar indagando en su retorcida herencia familiar. "Ese idiota de Hollander fue ciego ante el _verdadero_ descubrimiento. Estaba tan celoso por las Células-S que en ningún momento se detuvo a considerar una de las más grandes implicaciones." Hojou se rió para sí mismo. "Por supuesto, él no estaba enterado de que yo no he hecho ningún clon de Sephiroth... _aún_"

Cloud contuvo su respiración. Hojou no podía haber... no era _posible_, ¿cómo, con tan solo esa única pista...?

"Dime, SOLDADO." Los lentes de Hojou brillaron de forma extraña bajo las parpadeantes luces fluorescentes. "¿El Proyecto JENOVA fue un éxito?"

"No se de qué estás hablando." Las palabras escaparon de él con velocidad y sin aliento.

La sonrisa maliciosa de Hojou se ensanchó. "Eres un mal mentiroso, Espécimen."

No, se rehusaba a creerlo, se _rehusaba_ a aceptar que la única persona de entre todas que hubiera averiguado su secreto fuera _Hojou. _Lo observó, como si pensara que con solo la fuerza de su mirada pudiera quemar al científico y alejarlo.

Sin verse afectado, Hojou tomó un portapapeles y revisó a través de sus notas. "Por supuesto, no llegué a esta conclusión por mera fantasía. El Departamento Científico de ShinRa lidia con una amplia variedad de tópicos. Espacios de invocación trans-dimensional, magia sin materia... Incluso está el Proyecto P, dedicado a la 'posibilidad de explotar el potencial del cerebro humano'." Se detuvo en una página, deslizando hacia abajo un huesudo dedo por ella. "Y sobre mi escritorio han llegado muchísimos ensayos un tanto _intrigantes_ sobre _los principios de la materia de Tiempo en relación con los viajes en el tiempo_."

Cloud mordía su lengua y casi la atravesaba de lado a lado.

"Por suerte, este es un avance. Ha habido teorías respecto a este fenómeno por años, pero cuando se prueban, jamás podemos recolectar ninguna evidencia de nuestro éxito. Dime – tu sola presencia lo cambia todo, pero ¿tus recuerdos se han visto alterados para coincidir con esto?" Hojou golpeó la pluma contra el portapapeles. "Supongo que podrías ser lo suficientemente insignificante como para no haber logrado hacer ninguna diferencia hasta ahora."

No, no había hecho una gran diferencia. Casi ninguna diferencia en lo absoluto. Excepto...

_"Quiero unirme a SOLDADO algún día. Seré fuerte y nadie jamás pensará en meterse conmigo. ¡Como el Comandante Rhapsodos!"_

Su expresión debió haberlo delatado, ya que Hojou lo estudió, fascinado. "Ya veo... al menos sí lograste alterar algo. ¿Qué detalle menor has logrado cambiar en tu tiempo aquí, SOLDADO?"

"¡Como si fuera a decírtelo!" espetó.

Hojou frunció el ceño. Buscó entre su bandeja de herramientas por un momento, seleccionó un escalpelo (bisturí) con extremo cuidado y entonces en un rápido y preciso movimiento, lo apuñaló a través del dorso de la mano del rubio.

El dolor no se registró inmediatamente – en su lugar surgió cuando Hojou extraía el escalpelo de vuelta. Cloud hizo una mueca, pero no hizo sonido alguno, aún y cuando la sangre corría por entre sus dedos.

"_¿Recuerdas este dolor?_"

Los pequeños juegos de Hojou no dolían tanto como los de Sephiroth. No le daría al científico el placer de escucharle quejarse.

"Es de tu _interés_ el cooperar, SOLDADO." El científico observó el charco de sangre bajo su mano con algo de interés, antes de que el mako reaccionara y lentamente comenzara a cerrar la herida. "Regeneración avanzada. Mas alta que el porcentaje de mako promedio," observó, entonces tocó la fina cicatriz de pálido color blanco que interceptaba la ceja de Cloud quien se estremeció buscando alejarse del contacto. "Siempre me ha frustrado que no somos capaces de replicar perfectamente los efectos de un hechizo de Regeneración (Regen) en los SOLDADOs. La materia de Cura no deja cicatrices, pero el mako solo incrementa en gran medida el ritmo natural de curación del cuerpo. Va más en línea con un hechizo de Prisa (Haste) en realidad."

Hizo una marca rápida en su portapapeles y regresó al tema original. "No importa – es irrelevante para la pregunta de este momento. La parte importante es que tus recuerdos han permanecido intactos, a pesar de los cambios que has causado a tus alrededores. Esto confirma mi hipótesis."

"¿Hipótesis?" La pregunta escapó de sus labios sin pensarlo. Su palma le picaba conforme la sangre se iba coagulando.

Por fortuna Hojou estaba distraído lo suficiente por su descubrimiento como para hacerle caso. "Estaba postulado que si se envían objetos al pasado, alteramos la línea del tiempo, y como resultado una nueva línea de tiempo se forma, una separada de la nuestra. Tu existencia es una prueba de esto. ¡Ninguno de los experimentos dieron resultados porque cada objeto era enviado al pasado, pero al de un nuevo mundo!"

Cloud se sintió enfermo y por una vez no tenía nada que ver con Hojou.

¿Eso significaba que no estaba deshaciendo el futuro, sino que en realidad había dejado un mundo que continuaría sin él? Nunca se había preocupado al respecto, ¡porque pensaba que estaría cambiando el mundo así que no importaba! ¿Tifa había intentado llamarle cuando no regresó luego de hacer la entrega? ¿Acaso sus amigos habrían ido a las planicies para encontrar a un zolom herido y a Fenrir abandonada?

"¡Entonces mándame de vuelta!" demandó.

Hojou solo lo observó por encima de sus gafas como si mirara el mal comportamiento de un cachorro. "Muchacho tonto. Eso simplemente no es posible. Moverte adelante en el tiempo solo te hará avanzar en esta línea del tiempo. Y moverte hacia atrás solo creará un mundo enteramente nuevo."

Cloud se removió contra las amarras, pero estas no eran como las que había usado Hollander. Hojou obviamente sabía un par de cosas sobre retener a SOLDADOs de Primera Clase. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Había mantenido cautivo a Zack por cuatro años, ¿no era así?

Sus esfuerzos fueron ignorados mientras Hojou comenzó a caminar de lado a lado. "Pero ahora que la teoría ha sido probada y el viaje humano _es_ posible, podemos finalmente comenzar a explorar una nueva posibilidad - ¡viajar _hacia adelante_! Si se aprovecha de manera adecuada, las aplicaciones prácticas serán enormes. Imagina, cuando ataques la base de un enemigo, si la mitad de tu armada apareciera en sus espaldas, ¡luego de haberse movido a la posición el día anterior! Durante una escasez de centros médicos, ¡los pacientes podrían simplemente brincar hacia el futuro a un tiempo cuando los recursos estuvieran disponibles!"

"Como si te importara cualquier cosa de eso," exclamó Cloud.

Hojou sonrió oscuramente. "Imagina, entonces, si fuera lo suficientemente estable para que un científico saltara hacia adelante en el tiempo, para ver si sus experimentos fueron un éxito. Y si llegasen a fallar, volver atrás en el tiempo cuantas veces fuera necesario para _intentarlo otra vez_."

Estaba hablando de Jenova. "Hazlo entonces." Lo retó Cloud. Hojou podría brincar hacia el futuro, y Cloud usaría el tiempo para _asegurarse_ de que fallara.

"No seas ridículo. No voy a utilizar al azar tecnología no probada en mí mismo. Primero, necesitamos crear el aparato para que interactúe con la materia de Tiempo para enviar cosas hacia adelante. Y será necesario documentar los efectos del viaje de tiempo en el cuerpo humano." Hojou le ofreció una amplia y demente sonrisa. "Ahí es donde _tú_ entras, SOLDADO, como el único sobreviviente conocido de este procedimiento."

Su boca se secó. Sabía qué esperar cuando había despertado en su laboratorio, pero oírlo decir en voz alta lo volvía _real_. "Soy un SOLDADO Primera Clase. No puedes simplemente robarme y esperar que nadie lo note."

Era una amenaza débil y él lo sabía. Zack había sido un Primera Clase cuando Hojou los encerró luego de lo de Nibelheim. Probablemente ya había sido reportado como muerto.

"¿Robarte, _Espécimen_?" Hojou se rió. "Pero si ya eras mío, ¿no es así? ¡Solo estoy continuando con el experimento!"

Cloud gruñó e hizo sonar sus ataduras una vez más. "¡Yo te maté!" Se arqueó hacia atrás cuando una descarga de electricidad lo golpeó por toda su columna, prendiendo sus nervios en fuego y contrayendo sus músculos en múltiples _espasmos_. Sus ojos rodaron, buscando la fuente.

"Una historia interesante. Me aseguraré de que me la transmitas más tarde," comentó Hojou y accionó el interruptor de la camilla de vuelta para detener las descargas. "Nadie vendrá a buscarte, Espécimen. Al Presidente no le importan sus bastardos y fui lo suficientemente cuidadoso como para esperar hasta que hubieras estado perdido el tiempo suficiente para ser enlistado como un desertor." Sus ojos negros brillaron con crueldad. "Cloud Strife ya no está dentro de la nómina de la compañía."


	28. Capítulo 28

_**Notas de la traductora: **Ay ay ay ay ay... este episodio de veras me partió el corazón... muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y alertas ^^ nos leemos el próximo viernes por la tarde (^^)/_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **El siguiente capítulo debería estar publicado para el jueves.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 28**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>La Turco morena y de corta estatura se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta, con sus brazos cruzados y una expresión extrañamente severa.<p>

"¡Hola Cissnei!" Saludó Zack, rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, nerviosamente. "Pensé que aún estabas interrogando a los rebeldes."

"Ya tuve suficiente por ahora. Los traeremos de vuelta a Midgar con nosotros y haremos un interrogatorio completo entonces." Luego le dirigió esa _mirada_ Turca – esa mirada del tipo 'Ya se lo que estás haciendo pero soy un Turco que asusta así que voy a hacer que lo confieses'. "La misión terminó, Zack. ¿A dónde te diriges?"

"Solo voy a explorar un poco y buscar monstruos antes de que nos vayamos, limpiar el camino y esas cosas." Mantuvo su tono de voz ligero, pero probablemente no hacía mucho bien. No era un _mal_ mentiroso, pero se necesitaba más que solo habilidades de actuación para engañar a los Turcos.

"¿Sin refuerzos? Aún podría haber rebeldes por los alrededores. No van a detenerse solo porque tengamos a su líder."

"Seré capaz de moverme más rápido sin tener que preocuparme por ninguno de ustedes. Es seguro aquí y solo voy a dar una vuelta por los alrededores. Regresaré pronto." Cissnei probablemente sabía que no pretendía solo hacer un patrullaje – era demasiado lista para eso – pero no podía dar marcha atrás, no en esto.

"... Zack, esto no es por los monstruos de nuevo, ¿verdad?"

Apretó sus manos en puño. "Esta misión fue muy sencilla, Cissnei, y tú también lo sabes."

"Pero los monstruos lo explicaron," señaló.

"Entonces ¿por qué los monstruos solo atacaron a los rebeldes de Wutai, eh?" Retó, dejando de lado la actitud tranquila.

"No lo se – tal vez solo tuvimos suerte."

"No fue suerte. Esos monstruos eran-" Se interrumpió a sí mismo. Le agradaba Cissnei, en verdad, pero no podía olvidar que ella era un Turco, uno malditamente bueno, no importaba qué tan dulce y delicada luciera en el exterior. Génesis y Sephiroth querían mantener todo lo relacionado con Cloud y Angeal lo más en secreto posible. Kunsel también pensó que eso sería inteligente. Eso significaba que no podía confiar en los Turcos. "Solo necesito revisarlo para estar en paz, ¿si?"

"Por favor Zack," dijo ella, "Solo... quédate aquí. Déjalo ir."

"Déjalo-" Espera. "¿Acaso sabes algo?" ¿Por qué había olvidado eso? Eran los Turcos – ¡probablemente ya tenían alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando!

"Oficialmente, no se nada," dijo ella.

"¿Y de manera no oficial?"

Ella no respondió – en su lugar puso una mano sobre su brazo. Su voz se volvió suave y con un tono urgente. "No quiero que te veas involucrado en nada de esto Zack. Los Turcos no pueden interferir. No puedo ayudarte."

Zack no se retractó. Angeal estaba enfermo y escapando y Cloud estaba quien-sabe-en-donde, probablemente en problemas porque Shiva sabía que el rubio era un imán para ellos. Él _tenía _que revisar – de lo contrario se volvería loco. "No te metas en mi camino, Cissnei. Esto es importante para mi."

Era un callejón sin salida. ¿Debería forzar su salida? En verdad no quería lastimarla, pero si ella sacaba ese shuriken suyo, podría no tener elección.

Su rostro hizo una mueca, y dejó caer su mirada hacia el piso. En un lento y deliberado movimiento, se alejó de la puerta.

¿Estaba ella...? "¿Cissnei?"

"Ve," susurró, "Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer. Solo... estate preparado."

Zack no se quedó lo suficiente como para que _ninguno de los dos _tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar de parecer.

Corrió a través de los pantanos cubiertos por la lluvia bajo la luz del atardecer, el follaje pasaba como un manchón borroso a su alrededor, su mano mantenía sujeta su espada y sus sentidos se agudizaron intentando captar el más mínimo detalle de movimiento anormal. Si tan solo pudiera encontrar otro monstruo, encontrar alguna _prueba_...

Todo se estaba desmoronando a su alrededor, desde que Cloud y Angeal desaparecieron. Ya habían pasado semanas y ¿qué había sido capaz de hacer hasta ahora? Nada. No había sido capaz de encontrar ni a su mentor _ni_ a su amigo. No era exactamente un gran inicio para convertirse en un Primera Clase y en un héroe.

Aún no sentía que lo comprendiera todo, pero considerando que Cloud estaba involucrado, no era del todo sorprendente. ¿Cuántas personas iban y pasaban de ser un don nadie en los suburbios a un SOLDADO Primera Clase en cuestión de meses? Había una historia ahí, una que el rubio se había negado a compartir sin importar qué tanto Zack hubiera intentado engañarlo, y parecía ser que se había desaparecido junto con él.

Todo el tiempo Zack estuvo a un lado de todo, incapaz de hacer nada. Lo frustraba malditamente por completo. ¿Y qué si tan solo era un Segunda Clase? Aún seguía siendo un SOLDADO.

¿Por qué ni Angeal ni Cloud habían confiado en él? ¿Qué acaso no eran amigos? De acuerdo, en el caso de Cloud, quizá podría entenderlo – tenía problemas sin resolver y era el tipo de persona que intentaría encargarse de ellos por su propia cuenta, solo. ¿Pero cuántas veces Angeal lo había salvado de algún problema? ¿No debería él tener la oportunidad de devolver el favor?

"Maldita sea, Angeal," murmuró por lo bajo.

Su línea de pensamiento se vio abruptamente detenida por el sonido del crujir de hojas. Zack se quedó quieto y agudizó sus oídos. Había un pesado sonido de pisadas y de ramas rompiéndose bajo los pies. Definitivamente no eran guerreros de Wutai.

¿Ese era el monstruo? "Oye, ¡espera!" Gritó, sacando su espada y saltó fuera del camino hacia la maleza, el barro chapoteó bajo sus pies siendo seguido por el choque de ramas. Por el sonido parecía ser algo grande. La cobertura arbórea era muy densa por aquí – probablemente esa era la razón por la cual los rebeldes la habían elegido. Hubo un destello de movimiento. ¡Ahí!

Zack se lanzó hacia el claro, blandiendo su espada. "¡No te vas a escapar!"

Solo los reflejos de SOLDADO lo salvaron de una muerte segura – lo evadió en el instante en que vio que un gran manchón se dirigía hacia sus ojos. Una enorme hacha se estrelló a través de tres árboles, partiendo los troncos y llenando el aire con astillas y hojas. Zack sintió la parte superior de su cabeza. Si, estaba muy seguro de que su cabello estaba un poco más corto.

"Tú no luces como el monstruo que estoy persiguiendo," declaró, señalando con la punta de su espada hacia la bestia.

Era vagamente humanoide – un enorme y descomunal ogro, con la piel del color de los moretones y cubierta con amuletos que lucían de procedencia extranjera. El cabello lacio y sucio colgaba sobre sus hombros y globos de saliva goteaba de sus encías sin dientes. Sus ojos brillantes y pequeños lucían diminutos comparados con el resto de su enorme cuerpo el cual estaba rodeado con una tenue luz, no era muy diferente a la de los SOLDADO.

La característica más llamativa era, por supuesto, la enorme hacha de guerra que portaba. Hacía que la Espada Mortal de Angeal luciera como un cuchillo de cocina.

Zack había escuchado sobre estas cosas en los reportes de Wutai. Los asesinos de SOLDADO.

Probablemente era por esto que Tseng siempre lo regañaba sobre mirar antes de saltar.

Debió haberse vuelto loco ante la pérdida de sus guardianes. Aunque no había problema. Él podía encargarse de esto. "¡Oye, feo!" se burló.

Probablemente no entendía las palabras, pero reaccionó a su voz lo suficientemente rápido. Zack se lanzó hacia un lado cuando el hacha de guerra se vino abajo. Por supuesto, se quedó plantada en medio del suelo embarrado. El monstruo gruñó con esfuerzo, la liberó del barro blando con extremada fuerza, después rugió contra el ataque de la espada en su costado. Zack se lanzó hacia atrás, apenas evadiendo el salvaje y amplio ataque que le siguió. Era peligroso. El terreno manchado por la lluvia le hacía difícil el mantener el equilibrio.

Necesitaba ser cuidadoso. Podía ser un bruto lento, pero solo un ataque y estaría terminado. Lo rodeó lentamente y el monstruo giró con él, la respiración pesada y rasposa por el esfuerzo. ¿Quizá podía agotarlo?

Probablemente no. ¿Y si usaba materia?

Zack deslizó su mano izquierda dentro de su bolsillo. Solo había traído a Fuego y Cura con él, ya que su brazal solo podía equipar dos materias. Rápidamente, las colocó en los espacios, evadió otro ataque y se concentró en un hechizo de fuego. ¡Justo entre los ojos!

Las bolas de fuego salieron de sus manos y se dirigieron hacia el rostro del gran bruto. Rugió, golpeando con fuerza las llamas, mientras Zack se resbaló y deslizó a través piso para colocarse detrás del monstruo. Corrió hacia el frente y el rugido se volvió en un grito gutural de dolor cuando incrustó su espada en lo profundo de su espina.

El ogro gruñó, tropezó y al final se estrelló contra el embarrado suelo. Zack no tomó ningún riesgo – tan pronto como se derribó, saltó sobre sus hombros y metió la espada en lo profundo de su cuello.

Finalmente, el gran bruto quedó en silencio. Zack quitó lo peor de la sangre de su espada y la giró sobre su cabeza en una pose de victoria. "¡Sí! Puedes lucir fuerte, ¡pero no eres rival para un SOLDADO!"

Entonces escuchó más ruido a través de la maleza tras él. Zack se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver cómo una enorme hacha se dirigía hacia él.

¿Había _otro_? "¡Mierda!" Levantó su espada por acto reflejo, intentando bloquearlo.

Su espada nunca tuvo ninguna oportunidad. Evadió el golpe apenas, pero perdió la mayor parte de la espada en el proceso. Sus pies se deslizaron bajo él y su espada resonó contra el suelo, y Zack quedó sosteniendo menos de la tercera parte de su arma.

Esto no estaba bien.

Buscó desesperadamente su materia. Necesitaba ser rápido, más rápido que Cloud en un combate, solo tenía _segundos-_

Entonces el ogro se detuvo en seco, su cabeza había sido cortada limpiamente de su cuello.

Zack miró con extremo asombro cómo el cuerpo caía sobre sus rodillas y colapsó sobre el lodo al lado de su compañero.

Una figura familiar estaba de pie sobre la espalda del monstruo. Un uniforme negro, regular de SOLDADO Primera Clase. Gruesas y pesadas botas. La Espada Mortal, pintada con sangre. Además de una nueva adición – con una masiva y blanca ala extendida.

"¿Angeal?" habló Zack, sin aliento.

En verdad no había comprendido por qué Génesis y Sephiroth habían estado tan alterados por lo de la ala al principio. Aunque viéndolo con sus propios ojos, Zack comenzaba a comprehender la enormidad de lo que le había ocurrido a su mentor. No era _natural. _Los humanos no podían simplemente hacer crecer alas. ¡Especialmente solo de un lado!

Aunque era una linda ala. Con plumas blancas y brillantes. Como las de un ángel.

Tenía cientos de cosas que decir justo en ese momento, pero por alguna razón solo dejó decir, "Pensé que nunca utilizabas esa cosa."

Angeal le dedicó una pálida sonrisa. "Eres un _poco _más importante que mi espada."

Zack frotó la parte trasera de su cuello, aún y cuando sus pensamientos se le adelantaban. "Yo-" comenzó, se detuvo y volvió a intentarlo, "Tú estás-" No, tampoco era el mejor lugar para comenzar. "En esta misión. ¿Eras tú? Ya sabes, ¿estabas ayudándome?"

Angeal no respondió – simplemente elevó su Espada Mortal, examinando la hoja de una forma que Zack ya le había visto hacer cientos de veces antes. Una rápida sacudida removió la mayor parte de la sangre que resbalaba por el metal. "¿Aún estás trabajando para volverte un Primera Clase, Zack?"

"¡Maldición, sí!" Esta vez, la respuesta vino por acto reflejo.

"¿Y recuerdas los deberes más importantes de un SOLDADO?"

"Siempre mantener tu honor, tu orgullo y tus sueños," respondió solemnemente.

Angeal pareció considerar sus palabras, antes de asentir decididamente. "Bien." Le dedicó otra sonrisa de lado - y Zack se dio cuenta por primera vez que lucía tan _triste, _tan _cansado, _no era nada como la sonrisa normalmente confiada y fácil de hacer que su mentor usualmente compartía con él – después agitó su ala, enviando ráfagas de aire sobre el claro conforme se elevó en el cielo. "Mis sueños – Te los confío a ti."

¿_Ya_ se marchaba? ¡Pero si acababa de encontrarlo! ¡Tenía tantas cosas que necesitaba decir! "Oye, ¡espera!" Frenéticamente, Zack corrió tras él. "¡Angeal! ¡Regresa! ¡Tienes que escuchar! ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que regresar a ShinRa! ¡Hay una cura! ¡Cloud tiene una-"

Nada. Ya había volado lejos. Fue demasiado lento. Lo había perdido

Zack disminuyó su velocidad hasta caminar, presionando sus labios en una fina línea mientra buscaba en la extensión del atardecer alguna señal de su mentor perdido. Maldijo por lo bajo. Lo había _tenido_, ¡Angeal _estaba justo ahí_! ¡_Primero_ debió haber dicho algo sobre la cura, para asegurarse de que se quedara! Había estado buscando una oportunidad, pero cuando finalmente obtuvo una, la destruyó por completo.

¿Cómo iba a explicarle esto a Génesis y a Sephiroth?

Entonces, cuando regresaba al campamento, captó un brillo plateado entre los árboles. Su respiración se atrapó en su garganta y Zack se dirigió al lugar, estrellándose contra la maleza de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso a las hojas mojadas golpeando su rostro y el lodo cubriendo sus botas. Atravesó la línea de árboles hacia un nuevo claro y observó, incapaz de comprender la visión ante él.

Ahí, en el centro del claro, estaba incrustada en la suave tierra... la Espada Mortal.

* * *

><p>La siguiente vez que Cloud despertó, ya no estaba amarrado contra una mesa. Estaba extendido sobre un piso frío de metal, en una habitación oscura, siendo la única fuente de luz proveía el débil brillo de mako de sus propios ojos.<p>

Empujándose hasta quedar sentado, sintió la oscuridad a su alrededor y su vista se ajustó – tanto como podía ajustarse en ese color negro opresivo. Era una jaula, los lados eran un poco más largos de lo que él era de alto, con barras tan gruesas que necesitaba de ambas manos para poder rodearlas por completo. De cualquier manera probó su fuerza contra ellas, pero no se movieron. Revisando el lugar con el tacto, encontró un cubo en la esquina, presumiblemente para liberar sus necesidades en él. A su lado descubrió una botella de plástico con agua, a medio llenar, pero nada de comida. Hojou nunca había sido muy bueno en recordar alimentar a sus proyectos.

Tal vez era a propósito. A los especímenes débiles por el hambre les sería más difícil el escapar.

Flexionó su mano, no había dolor, así que supuso que debió haber estado inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para permitir que la última de las heridas hechas por el bisturí se curara por completo. Sus dedos temblaron y él les frunció, intentando detener el temblor. Durante sus periodos de consciencia, Hojou lo había interrogado sobre el futuro de forma interminable, bombardeando su cuerpo con más choques eléctricos que los que podía brindar un hechizo Trueno en nivel maestro. Cloud no había hablado, pero no podía alejar la preocupación de que el científico hubiera sido capaz de encontrar algo gracias a sus reacciones ante algunas de las preguntas.

Debió haber estado en pánico, pero aparentemente ya había sacado la mayor parte de lo peor de eso de su sistema durante su detención inicial por Hollander. Aún así seguía estando _asustado_ – sería _estúpido_ no estarlo – pero por ahora, podía pensar clara y racionalmente y no perder su línea de pensamiento ante la falta de esperanza, ante los ruegos no dichos. Pretendía sacar lo mejor de esto – esta era la primera vez, en lo que debían de ser semanas, en la que no estaba ni drogado ni en las garras del pánico.

Finalmente había encontrado a Hojou. No es como si pudiera hacer nada al respecto. Cloud hizo una mueca. Todos esos planes, _esperas_ interminables, el ser tan cuidadoso y había terminado de cualquier manera en el peor de los escenarios posibles. Hojou, Jenova y Sephiroth, todos seguían vivos, mientras él estaba atrapado en las garras de ese científico loco.

Había encontrado respuestas a algunas cosas que lo habían estado molestando sobre su accidente con la materia de Tiempo, pero deseaba no haberlo hecho. Gaia, ¿en verdad había dejado atrás _su_ mundo y no había forma alguna de regresar? ¿Qué pensarían Tifa y sus amigos?

No, eso no importaba. No podía hacer nada al respecto y eso no cambiaba lo que necesitaba hacer aquí. Aún tenía una oportunidad para salvar a Zack, Aerith, su madre... y a muchos otros.

Evitó pensar a toda costa sobre sus padres. Había escuchado algunas de las formas en que era llamada su madre a sus espaldas, en el pueblo – ocasionalmente había tenido peleas con niños mucho más grandes que él por ello – pero el imaginársela con _Rupert Shinra_...

Eso tampoco importaba. No lo había sabido antes y saberlo ahora no hacía ninguna diferencia. Todo lo que hacía era reafirmar todo lo que pensaba sobre esa miserable empresa y su moralmente corrupto Presidente. Sus puños se apretaron. Todos esos tiempos en que Rufus lo había visto como un ser inferior... ¿Rufus había _sabido_? Y Lazard, ¿Lazard lo sabía?

Probablemente no. Hojou jamás lo había mencionado en su línea de tiempo original, probablemente satisfecho por su archivo personal y no preocupándose en investigar más a fondo. Y si Rufus lo hubiera sabido, allá en su mundo, estaba casi seguro de que habría intentado usar eso como una influencia para hacer que Cloud trabajara para él. Y el Director... Lazard habría dicho algo, en aquel momento cuando intentó reclutarlo para su causa. Cloud no había hablado mucho con el hombre desde entonces, pero sus opiniones sobre los asuntos familiares eran bien conocidas. Probablemente él habría sentido simpatía, por toda la falta de bien que le hizo. Hojou ya lo había dejado sin nada. Tales relaciones familiares endebles no lo ayudarían en lo absoluto.

Cloud permaneció sentado ahí en la oscuridad por lo que parecieron ser horas, pasando la mayor parte del tiempo _no_ pensando en cosas además de hacer algún progreso real o en un plan de escape. Aún no podía recordar claramente del todo cómo lo habían hecho la última vez. ¿Era algo sobre la hora de la comida? Zack los sacó de ahí, sabía eso. Cuando había estado todo tranquilo, y nadie los notó hasta que hubieron dejado la mansión.

El silencio se rompió bajo el pesado _sonido_ de una cerradura girando. Cloud se estremeció ante el repentino surgimiento de brillo a la par que las luces parpadearon hasta encenderse.

Hojou ingresó a la habitación junto con dos asistentes, trayendo sobre una plataforma con ruedas cuatro artefactos con él. Sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada al SOLDADO capturado, comenzó a colocarlos en su lugar, cada uno a un brazo de distancia de las esquinas de la caja. "¡Cuidado! Las lecturas deben ser precisas, ¡o habremos desperdiciado nuestro tiempo!" regañó a uno de los científicos más jóvenes.

Cloud aprovechó la oportunidad mientras se preparaban para inspeccionar su nueva prisión bajo una mejor iluminación. Era remarcablemente plana – paredes grises, piso blanco, cerrada con una puerta de acero sólido. La celda descansaba en el centro de la habitación. Podía ver a través de una ventana de visualización hacia otra habitación, no muy diferente a la que tenía el Cuarto de Entrenamiento en ShinRa. Ninguno de los recuerdos de Zack que poseía tenían un lugar como este en la mansión, pero bueno, Vincent le había dicho que el sótano era mucho más grande de lo que parecía a simple vista, con un sin fin de cuartos ocultos o túneles que se interconectaban. A Hojou sí que le gustaba excavar bajo tierra, ocultando la verdadera extensión de sus operaciones de la superficie.

Entonces regresó su atención a la estructura que Hojou estaba colocando. Examinándola más de cerca, cada uno tenía una materia de Tiempo en nivel maestro, conectada a una variedad de aparatos que no reconoció.

El terror comenzó a girar en su estómago. No había posibilidad de que esto fuera bueno para él.

Hojou inspeccionó gran cantidad de calibres, antes de finalmente parecer satisfecho. Los científicos salieron de la habitación sin decir ninguna palabra y pronto aparecieron en el área de observación adyacente, se alinearon y monitorearon máquinas ocultas con gran atención.

Cloud no podía hacer nada más que estar de pie en el centro de la jaula, observando inquietamente la red de la materia Tiempo.

Un intercomunicador crujió y permitió que el tono de voz apagado y calculador de uno de los asistentes surgiera del altavoz. "_Iniciando grabación. Iniciando prueba. Niveles de poder elevándose – cuarenta por ciento... sesenta por ciento..._ "

Un zumbido agudo resonó en sus oídos. Las luces parpadearon. Los colores se volvieron manchas revueltas ante sus ojos.

Entonces Cloud cayó al suelo, intentando respirar. Se sentía como si hubiera estado siendo golpeado en el estómago y la cabeza muchísimas veces. Por Barrett. Con su brazo de pistola.

"_Treinta y tres segundos. Un error del diez por ciento. El sujeto parece desorientado pero fuera de ahí, luce normal._"

¿Qué?

"_Ajustando las calibraciones. La siguiente prueba comenzará en cinco, cuatro, tres-_"

¿Ya?

Cloud se abrazó a sí mismo. La segunda vez se sintió menos que un golpe y más como haber caído sobre su estómago en medio del océano. Su piel ardió por un breve momento y sus entrañas se sacudieron. Parpadeó rápidamente y mantuvo el balance apoyando una de sus manos en las barras. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_ Hojou?

"_Treinta y dos segundos. El sujeto parece normal._"

"_Mejor,"_ Los tonos agudos de Hojou apenas y fueron escuchados al fondo. "_Recalibren de nuevo. Una vez que hayamos alcanzado un error de menos del dos por ciento, podemos avanzar al siguiente nivel._"

Se le regaló una breve pausa para recuperar su balance y respiración. "_Ajustando las calibraciones. La siguiente prueba comenzará en cinco, cuatro, tres-_"

Esta vez, se sintió levemente sin aliento, pero no de forma tan descentrada como en las ocasiones anteriores. Cloud observó a los científicos a través de la ventana. Ellos se sacudieron y regresaron su atención al equipo de monitoreo.

"_Error de la mitad de un uno por ciento. El sujeto parece normal._ "

"_Muy bien. Avancen a la siguiente fase._ "

Hubo una espera más larga esta vez, mientras los científicos se movían por la sala de observación, presionando botones y revisando una y otra vez sus notas. Hojou observó por encima de sus hombros y ajustó un manómetro con una mirada enferma. Cloud flexionó sus brazos, alejando el dolor de las primeras dos sacudidas.

¿En realidad Hojou lo había hecho? ¿En verdad podía...?

"_Calibraciones completas. La siguiente prueba comenzará en cinco, cuatro, tres-"_

El zumbido se volvió casi un aullido.

Fue como si la bombilla de luz hubiera explotado. Todo se volvió blanco, luego nebro, Listón _ardía_, y entonces repentinamente Cloud se estrelló contra el suelo, con su cuerpo enteramente entumecido. Su cabeza dolía, sus articulaciones palpitaban y sentía como si toda su energía hubiera sido drenada.

El intercomunicador chilló en sus oídos. "_¡Un minuto y veinte segundos!__ ¡Error del veinte por ciento! ¡El sujeto ha colapsado!"_

A lo lejos escuchó un golpe, luego el sonido de los zapatos de cuero aproximándose a la jaula. Se forzó a abrir sus ojos, tratando de reconocer algo que no fuera una mancha de colores blancos y grises.

Escuchó otro sonido y repentinamente una silueta familiar se inclinó sobre él. Unas manos frías y húmedas agarraron su mandíbula, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Una antorcha brillante resplandecía en sus ojos haciendo que la parte posterior de su cráneo ardiera.

"Interesante. El salto parece ejercer una gran presión sobre el cuerpo." Hojou realizó bastantes notas, aún y cuando presionaba un helado estetoscopio en el pecho de Cloud. "Ritmo irregular del corazón, pero se estabiliza rápidamente. Puede inducir en un paro cardiaco en los no-SOLDADOs. Causa potencial de muerte para los sujetos de prueba M a R."

Cloud gimió, deseando que su mano se pudiera alzar y agarrara al científico por la garganta. _"Profesor, el sujeto aún está inconsciente-"_

"¡Silencio! Yo se lo que estoy haciendo," interrumpió Hojou, tomando sus signos vitales con enérgica eficiencia. "La temperatura del cuerpo por encima del promedio también está volviendo a la normalidad. El espécimen es consciente de sus alrededores, pero sus funciones motoras están alteradas de forma temporal. Podría ser debido a la inestabilidad del suelo o a la longitud del salto."

Apenas y fue capaz de levantar su brazo del suelo cuando Hojou se retiró y la puerta de la celda se cerró con un fuerte golpe tras él de nuevo.

"Preparen una serie de censores remotos- los implantaremos luego de la sesión del día de hoy. Quiero lecturas a tiempo real de la biometría del espécimen. Por ahora, ajustaremos el voltaje."

Por un momento hubo silencio, mientras los científicos regresaban al cuarto de observaciones. La visión de Cloud se comenzó a aclarar, y los latidos en su cabeza se retrajeron hasta volverse nada más que una molestia. Las mejoras de Mako estaban hechas para recuperaciones rápidas, pero no eran lo suficientemente rápidas para tomar ventaja, aparentemente. Apretó sus puños en frustración y se empujó de vuelta sobre sus pies. _La siguiente vez_, se prometió a sí mismo. Habría otra oportunidad. Tenía que creer en eso.

Entonces el intercomunicador crujió de nuevo y sonó.

"_Ajustando las calibraciones. La siguiente prueba comenzará en cinco, cuatro-_"

Un escalofrío de terror corrió a través de su columna vertebral.

* * *

><p>Sephiroth despertó de golpe.<p>

De inmediato se apartó las sábanas y se dirigió hacia el baño, con sus pies descalzos pasando sobre los azulejos como si fuera un fantasma, sin un susurro de sonido. Una capa de sudor cubría su frente, presionando las hebras plateadas de cabello contra su piel. Una gota rodó por su cuello y continuó su camino por su espalda desnuda a la par que él abría cruelmente el grifo de agua.

Las pesadillas habían regresado, aunque ahora eran diferentes. Eran momentos incoherentes, enlazados con dolor. Siluetas amenazantes que le eran vagamente familiares, cerniéndose sobre él. Atrapado. Enjaulado. Sin posibilidades de escapar. Y aún así era incapaz de identificar claramente al agresor que lo dejó en el suelo, respirando entrecortadamente, intentando llevar algo de aire a sus pulmones.

Recordaba pesadillas similares de sus años de adolescente, cuando ingresó por primera vez al programa SOLDADO. Entonces las había desechado – los sueños eran distracciones sin sentido de sus metas. Pero, ¿por qué regresaban ahora? Y de forma tan visceral y mucho más _vívidas _que esas sombras borrosas de hacía una década.

Se sentía más exhausto ahora que antes de haberse ido a dormir.

Un golpe de agua fría sobre su rostro lo refrescó lo suficiente como para comenzar a prepararse para el día, aunque una vez más se había levantado con el sol apenas y asomándose por encima del horizonte. Se vistió sin prisa antes de salir de su habitación y dirigirse hacia el elevador.

Ningún Angeal estaría ahí para saludarlo en la máquina de café, recordó melancólicamente. Tampoco había posibilidad alguna de que se cruzara con un SOLDADO hosco y rubio en los pasillos.

Conforme esperaba a que el elevador llegara, consideró qué debían intentar a continuación. Génesis y Zack se estaban concentrando en encontrar a su amigo moribundo – aunque tenía poco sentido hasta que no hubieran adquirido la cura – dejando a Sephiroth para intentar aprovechar esa misteriosa conexión que Angeal y el resto de los SOLDADOs parecían pensar que él y Cloud compartían.

No había sido particularmente productivo. Para empezar, había observado mapas durante horas, para ver si alguna ubicación en particular le llamaba su atención, esperando que un surgimiento repentino de inspiración le llegara como aquella vez en que había sabido que Strife estaba en el gimnasio. Cuando eso falló, entonces creó una ruta de caminata para cubrir todo Midgar, basándose en el radio de los cuarteles generales de ShinRa. Posiblemente el rango de su misterioso sexto sentido se extendía más lejos, pero basándose en las anécdotas de Zack como evidencia, solo había cubierto esa distancia. Desafortunadamente, eso tampoco había dado resultados. Donde sea que Strife estuviera, no era Midgar.

Incluso había intentado la meditación tradicional de Wutai, con resultados mixtos. En algunas sesiones se había quedado con la impresión de que Cloud definitivamente estaba vivo, pero muy, muy lejos. En otras, no había encontrado ni una pizca de la presencia del rubio en lo absoluto. Como si en ciertos tiempos, durante horas, Cloud Strife dejara de existir en el planeta.

Con resultados tan insustanciales y enormemente variados, no podía estar seguro de qué tanto de todo eso podía ser esa percepción extrasensorial que supuestamente poseía – la lógica detrás tras la cual aún se sentía desconcertado – y qué tanto podía ser solo una ilusión.

En resumen, habían pasado ya semanas sin progreso. No estaba nada cerca de adivinar el significado detrás de su aparente Sexto Cloud-sentido, y mientras tanto, su viejo y confiable amigo estaba muriendo por una enfermedad para la cual el rubio perdido podría haber ocultado la cura.

El silencio fue roto por el suave sonido de la campana del elevador y las puertas se deslizaron hasta abrirse. Estaba vacío, aún era muy temprano para que incluso los más dedicados estuvieran despiertos y en sus oficinas. Sephiroth ingresó al elevador y el sonido de las puertas cerrándose tras él fue incómodamente fuerte para esa quietud de la mañana.

En su opinión, las cosas no podían volverse peor. Incluso Génesis se había sometido últimamente, mirando tristemente a la distancia cuando alguna vez habría citado _Loveless_ como si pensara que el poema tuviera todas las respuestas que ellos jamás necesitarían.

Quizá era lo mejor. Sephiroth aún no lo había perdonado del todo por haber ocultado un asunto tan monumental. Pero dejando de lado las diferencias de opinión y confianza, Génesis _era_ el último que le quedaba de aquellos que le importaban – tanto como su humor no interfiriera con su trabajo, lo soportaría.

El elevador lo llevó rápidamente a su piso. Las luces en el pasillo aún no estaban encendidas cuando desembarcó – las prendió con un gesto cuidadoso, esperando a que sus ojos se ajustaran al repentino brillo antes de proceder.

Conforme se acercaba a su oficina, su andar se volvió lento. Tras la puerta, el bajo murmuro de voces se volvió audible. Cuando se concentró se dio cuenta de que las reconocía, pero eso no podía estar bien. Era demasiado temprano como para que Zack _o_ Génesis estuvieran despiertos.

Dudó por un momento en el umbral, pero realísticamente, era _su_ oficina, y ellos no tenían por qué estar ahí a esta ridículamente temprana hora si no desearan hablar con él.

La puerta se abrió con un suave 'clic' y al instante las voces dentro se detuvieron. La empujó hasta abrirla y observó, "Es un poco temprano para que ustedes dos estén-"

Las palabras murieron en su garganta.

Zack había estado observando la ventana. Conforme Sephiroth ingresó, se dio la vuelta y la luz dorada del sol creciente brilló en la orilla de una espada familiar descansando en su espalda.

"Ya era tiempo de que llegaras," saludó Génesis de forma cortante, como si se _esperara_ que estuviera en su oficina al romper del alba.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Mantuvo su voz uniforme y suave, pues Zack tenía un aura irregular a su alrededor y sus normalmente brillantes y abiertos ojos estaban torpes y cansados. Ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto al Segunda Clase de cabello negro desde hacía varios días. No había habido noticias ni razones para que ellos se reunieran.

"Lo lamento, señor," dijo Zack y sonaba aún más cansado de lo que se sentía Sephiroth. "Intenté decirle, atraparlo, pero-"

"Inicia desde el comienzo," interrumpió y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sospechaba que esta conversación era mejor mantenerla alejada de oídos indiscretos.

"Claro." Zack revolvió sus mechones de cabello de la parte trasera de su cabeza. "He estado afuera atrapando a rebeldes de Wutai en los pantanos durante toda la semana, para evitar que se reúnan con un grupo terrorista que se supone está estacionado en el lugar." Cerró sus ojos como su intentara recordar mejor los detalles. "Las cosas estaban marchando bien para empezar. Sospechosamente bien."

"¿A qué te refieres?" apresuró Sephiroth. Génesis se entretuvo recogiendo pedazos de pelusa de su uniforme. Sin duda ya había escuchado la historia.

"Solo – era demasiado sencillo. Los ninjas de Wutai son rudos y no tenía a muchos para cubrirme – solo Cissnei y algunos de infantería. Se supone que son maestros de la estrategia, pero jamás lograron organizarse lo suficiente para atentar contra nosotros, o siquiera separarme de los otros para que fuera una sencilla batalla para ellos. Entonces encontramos unas huellas. Había monstruos en el área."

"¿Entonces los monstruos fueron los responsables?" Sephiroth aún no podía ver cómo es que esto llevaría a el cómo Zack había obtenido posesión de la espada de Angeal.

"Eso fue lo que pensamos en un principio. Pero entonces encontré a uno de ellos y..." Su voz se quebró. "No eran monstruos ordinarios. Ellos..." Hizo gestos vagos. "El color era diferente. Y en las plumas... pude haber jurado que era el rostro de Angeal."

Eso era absurdo. "¿Estás seguro de que no solo estabas viendo cosas?"

"Se que suena loco, pero se lo que vi, señor." Zack se estremeció. "Me lanzó lejos. Llevé a Cissnei y a la infantería a una locación segura y entonces salí por mi cuenta, buscando pistas." Ante la mirada severa de Sephiroth, se encogió de hombros sin poder hacer nada. "Lo se, señor. Pero Cissnei me dijo que 'hiciera lo que tenía que hacer' y yo estaba-"

Génesis lo interrumpió. "Ve al punto."

"Claro. Eh... Creo que es parte no es importante de cualquier manera." Sephiroth sintió una punzada de pena por el nervioso Segunda Clase, claramente aún estaba aturdido por los eventos recientes. "De cualquier manera, fue estúpido. Salí en busca de lo que pensé que era el monstruo, pero resultó ser una de esas 'armas anti-SOLDADO' de la guerra. Estaba corriendo libre y sin un guardián. Al principio lo hice bien, pero entonces un segundo monstruo me embistió." Hizo una mueca. "Me atrapó por sorpresa. Intenté bloquearlo, pero mi espada se rompió.

"Luché contra algunas de esas bestias en Wutai," le informó Génesis. "Nunca cometas el error de intentar bloquearlos – solo evádelos. Perdimos a cuatro SOLDADOs Primera Clase contra ellos, y al menos a una docena de Segunda Clase."

Entonces había que darle crédito a Zack por solo haber perdido una espada. "¿Cómo escapaste?"

"Pues eso, verás. Angeal llegó en ese momento, y se encargó de él antes de que pudiera matarme."

El único sonido en la oficina era el suave ruido del aire acondicionado.

"¿Estás diciendo," comenzó Sephiroth en un tono de voz bajo, "que Angeal estaba vigilando tu misión?"

"…Sí."

"¿Y no lo confrontaste?"

"¡Lo _intenté_!" La mano de Zack agarró la empuñadura de la Espada Mortal. "Pero tan pronto como lo había hecho, todo lo que dijo fue que me confiaba sus sueños. Y entonces simplemente... se fue." Sus ojos adquirieron un atormentado aspecto. "Se fue _volando_, y-"

"_Uno escapa,_" murmuró Génesis.

"-y lo perseguí, pero él estaba _volando _- ¿cómo se suponía que mantuviera su paso? Y entonces, cuando regresé... estaba la Espada." Los hombros de Zack se encorvaron. "Le grité, sobre la cura, le pedí que regresara, pero..."

"Hiciste bien, Zack," dijo Sephiroth. "Angeal puede ser… obstinado, a su manera."

Zack asintió. "Lo se, señor. Terminé la misión y regresé esta mañana. Y Génesis estaba-" Hizo un gesto hacia el Primera Clase.

Ese era un buen punto. "Zack ha contado su historia – ¿te importaría compartir por qué estás aquí a esta hora de la mañana, Génesis?"

Génesis frunció el ceño. "Zack Fair, Segunda Clase, no es el único que recibió a un visitante durante la noche." Y sin ninguna de sus acostumbradas dotes por lo dramático, colocó una sencilla y blanca bobozana sobre el escritorio.

La fruta descansó ahí, inocentemente inconsciente de la gravedad de su significado.

"¿Hablaste con él?"

"Por supuesto que no. ¿Piensas que también lo habría dejado escapar?" Aunque sus palabras fueron mordaces, su tono de voz no contenía veneno. "Cuando desperté, la ventana estaba abierta y _esto _se encontraba sobre mi mesa de noche. "

Sephiroth tomó la bobozana y la sostuvo delicadamente entre sus dedos. Era una fragancia tan distinta y placentera... "¿Qué es lo que significa?"

Génesis se cruzó de brazos. "Angeal vino de una familia pobre. Yo, por otro lado, era el hijo del alcalde." Miró hacia la distancia, como siempre lo hacía cuando recitaba poseía o historias. Siempre con ese amor por el dramatismo. "Los niños hicieron robaban las frutas de los árboles y lo consideraban un deporte. Aún así, aún y cuando las mejores bobozanas crecían en un árbol dentro de nuestra propiedad, Angeal ni una sola vez robó de ahí."

Hubo silencio. Entonces Zack se rascó su cabeza. "No lo entiendo."

Génesis se burló. "Nunca podrías."

"Pero... ¿no es más como si estuviera... diciendo adiós?"

Cuidadosamente, Sephiroth colocó de nuevo la bobozana en la mesa. "No… Pienso que aún hay esperanza para Angeal. Aunque aún debemos permanecer abiertos a la posibilidad, no creo en realidad que él asesinara a Hollander. Y si continúa vigilándote, Zack, y se preocupa lo suficiente como para dejarte un mensaje, Génesis... entonces aún no se ha convertido en un monstruo. "

La espada para Zack. Una bobozana para Génesis.

¿No había nada para él?

Sephiroth se dirigió hacia las ventanas, para observar hacia abajo, a la plaza, que era su reciente hábito. Aún estaba casi desierta, con solo unas cuantas almas somnolientas dirigiendo sus pies hacia la entrada.

Excepto...

En el pequeño alfeizar afuera de su oficina, a los pies de sus ventanas que iban desde la pared hasta el techo, descansaba una pluma blanca.

Sephiroth la observó. Estaba atrapada en una ranura, colgando bajo el rocío del amanecer aún y cuando la brisa tiraba de ella, intentando hacerla volar.

Entonces eso era. Por supuesto que él no recibió nada. Sephiroth no necesitaba ningún símbolo para valorar lo que se le había dado. La verdadera herencia era intangible. Confiaba sus sueños a Zack. Confiaba su orgullo a Génesis. Y a Sephiroth...

"Es una marca de confianza," dijo Sephiroth. "Está confiando en nosotros para que encontremos a Cloud y arreglemos las cosas, porque él no piensa ser capaz de hacerlo ya."

El cuarto quedó en silencio. Zack ajustó el peso de la Espada Mortal en su espalda – sin duda no estaba acostumbrado al peso extra. Sin duda era una carga pesada la que se le había entregado.

Génesis se cruzó de brazos. "Y el que queda se convierte en un héroe."


	29. Capítulo 29

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Muchísimas gracias a por su reviews, se que la historia está en un punto doloroso y crítico, pero ¡ánimo! X3 ¿ok? Por favor no dejen de leerla, ya falta menos para terminar esto. _

_Lo que me recuerda que debo dar un anuncio, ¡conseguí un empleo por un mes! Peeero es tiempo completo, lo cual me quita ridículamente demasiado tiempo de mi día, comienzo mañana precisamente y por eso me apuré y les traje el episodio desde ahorita, para no dejarlos a la espera. Procuraré avanzar lo más posible este fin de semana que descanse para no distanciar las actualizaciones. Pero si por alguna razón llego a retrasarme, sepan que es por eso. Muchas gracias por su comprensión._

_Estamos ya en la recta final, solo quedan 10 episodios más, contando este, así que ¡disfruten!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **En retrospectiva, debí haber encontrado una forma de comprimir la información en estas escenas dentro de los capítulos anteriores y el siguiente. Estoy seguro de que esto frustrará a los menos pacientes entre ustedes, pero para el resto, eh... ¿hay más para leer?

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 29**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Tres horas.<p>

Dos días.

Una semana.

Cloud se estrelló contra los barrotes de la celda, intentando respirar. Su visión se hundía y cerró sus ojos por un momento, esperando a que su equilibrio se reestableciera.

"_Error del punto dos por ciento,_" la voz sin emociones se dejó escuchar a través de los altavoces. "_El sujeto está consciente y parece normal._"

"_Entonces ya estamos listos para avanzar a la siguiente fase._" El inconfundible tono de voz de Hojou se escuchó en el fondo. "_¿Los números están preparados?_"

"_Sí Profesor._"

"_Entonces colócalos ahora._"

El cuarto de observaciones se llenó de actividad mientras los científicos se movían y tomaban acción, haciendo ajustes y revisando una y otra vez cada paso. Dos ingresaron al cuarto para mover algo en los soportes de la materia y después se retiraron de vuelta a la seguridad una vez más. Cloud observó, en silencio y resignado. Aún no tendría un descanso. Ya no tenía descansos jamás. Ni siquiera unas cuantas horas de sueño...

Enjaulado. Atrapado. Incapaz de hacer nada más que solo estar ahí de pie mientras Hojou lo lanzaba a través del tiempo, descubriendo los límites de su nuevo juguete.

"_Niveles del poder incrementándose. Setenta por ciento... ochenta por ciento... noventa por ciento..._"

Su visión comenzó a nublarse, pero cuando parpadeó todo ganó una sensación de híper-realidad. Las orillas de los barrotes lucían inusualmente definidas – pequeños detalles que sus ojos normalmente pasaban por alto destacaban en el relieve. Su piel se estremecía con energía. Algo de esa sensación se sentía familiar, y aún así ajena al mismo tiempo.

Cada respiración se sentía dolorosamente lenta. Su mirada se dirigió hacia la ventana de observación. La mayoría de los científicos estaban monitoreando sus pantallas, sus hombros y cuellos estaban encorvados debido a la concentración, con solo unos cuantos habiendo levantado la vista en el momento del salto. Excepto Hojou. Hojou siempre lo observaba directamente, con sus ojos entrecerrados, fríos, calculadores, expectantes.

No estaba parpadeando.

Nadie lo hacía. Ni siquiera parecían estar respirando.

Entonces, repentinamente todo se aceleró. Cloud cerró sus ojos con fuerza, mareado por el cambio que los científicos tuvieron, moviéndose todos de repente al mismo tiempo, libres de su estancamiento. Un borrón de palabras confusas se derramaban desde los altavoces, todos los asistentes intentaban hablar por encima de los otros en medio de su confusión.

Ni un momento después, la puerta se abrió con un fuerte golpe y Hojou mismo ingresó en la cámara, perseguido por un subordinado nervioso, y se dirigió al soporte más cercano. Removió la materia, la inspeccionó y luego la devolvió a su ranura para comenzar a revisar luego los cables y ajustando los indicadores, murmurando enojado consigo mismo todo el tiempo.

"Un efecto del hechizo Prisa comprimido... el poder debió haber sido poco... un error en la ecuación..." Los ojos azules de Cloud lo observaron con una expresión de acero, esperando a que estuviera dentro de su rango de alcance desde la jaula. Por supuesto, nunca lo hizo. Hojou sabía mantenerlo todo, cualquier cosa, lo suficientemente lejos. Inconscientemente frotó la nueva cicatriz en su pecho. El científico incluso había ido tan lejos como para implantarle censores directamente, así que no necesitaría correr mas riesgos revisando sus signos vitales. Si podía ser, este Hojou era incluso más paranoico que el que recordaba. Pero eventualmente cometería un error. Siempre lo hacía.

Debió haber sido un salto errado, si Hojou se tomó el riesgo de ingresar a revisar el equipo personalmente. Eso no había ocurrido en un tiempo.

Aunque eso nunca hacía diferencia alguna. Simplemente jugaban con los números y entonces todo empezaba de nuevo. No sabía por qué. Seguramente ya tenían suficiente información para detener las pruebas ahora. ¿Qué más esperaban aprender?

"Incrementa el poder de salida en un sesenta por ciento," decidió Hojou. El asistente se dispuso a ello inmediatamente, observando por el rabillo de su ojo al SOLDADO enjaulado, nerviosamente. Cloud lo observó sin expresión alguna. Luego de haber leído algunos de los reportes esparcidos por la mansión en su propio tiempo, ya conocía lo inútil que era intentar ganar la simpatía de los subordinados del Profesor. El más simpático del grupo les había las desgracias de su vida mientras ellos flotaban en mako, incapaces de responder, o en su caso, de siquiera comprender.

Y la gente pensaba que _él_ estaba loco.

Eventualmente, Hojou estuvo satisfecho y el par dejó la cámara nuevamente, el solitario sonido de la puerta haciendo eco al cerrarse sonó como el replicar de una campana.

"_Reinicien el procedimiento desde cero,_" Ordenó Hojou a la par que reaparecía de nuevo a la vista del otro lado del vidrio.

"_Si señor_." Hubo otra serie de actividades. "_Iniciando_ _grabación. Iniciando prueba. Niveles de poder elevándose. Sesenta por ciento... setenta por ciento..._"

Para estas alturas el proceso ya se había vuelto familiar. El zumbido ensordecedor, las manchas de colores, Listón ardiendo, el aire siendo sacado a golpes de sus pulmones-

Cloud sintió ahogarse, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza a la par que chocaba contra el suelo frío y agrietado. Su cabeza dolía, pero se aferró a la consciencia con la terquedad de un adamantoise.

Entonces ocurrió algo diferente.

Un débil sonido de sorpresa.

"¡_Profesor! ¡El sujeto ha reaparecido prematuramente! ¡Error del setenta por ciento! ¡Código rojo! ¡Alerta de Seguridad!_"

Luces de advertencia cubrieron su visión de color rojo. Cloud parpadeó intentando dar sentido a las sombras borrosas que tomaban forma delante de él. Uno de ellos tenía un contorno inconfundible de blanco y negro que lucía extremadamente familiar... Y a su lado, los barrotes. Pero no delante de él donde había esperado que estuvieran.

"¡Guardias!" Ordenó ese tono de voz nasal y agudo. "¡Detengan al espécimen!"

De algún modo, se encontraba fuera de la celda.

Estaba fuera de la celda y _Hojou_ _estaba ahí con él_.

Esta era su oportunidad.

Se movió enteramente por instinto. Cloud se tambaleó sobre sus pies en un instante aún y cuando la mancha blanca de la bata de laboratorio se apresuraba hacia el color gris sólido de las puertas de hierro. En un rápido movimiento, atrapó al científico por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared.

Su visión regresó en ese momento – obtuvo una nítida definición mientras observaba esos oscuros y aterrados ojos, esos lentes agrietados que colgaban de lado. Podía ver el sudor en la frente de Hojou, la forma en que sus delgados y pálidos labios se abrían mientras jadeaba en busca de aire.

"¿Dónde está Jenova?" gruñó. Podía sentir el pulso del científico acelerarse bajo sus dedos.

"El gas-" Jadeó Hojou.

Cloud apretó su agarre. "_¿Dónde está ella_?"

Hojou comenzó a asfixiarse. A la distancia se percató de un débil silbido, pero su atención permanecía firmemente fija en el científico que arañaba su brazo y en su rostro volviéndose de color blanco. _Finalmente_ tenía a Hojou retorciéndose bajo su agarre. Con un poco más de presión y un giro de su muñeca rompería su cuello y-

Su visión estaba comenzando a nublarse de nuevo. Cloud frunció el ceño y se tambaleó en sus pies. Solo entonces registró el empalagoso olor llenando sus fosas nasales.

_El gas_.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los guardias portando mascarillas y cargando jeringas se apresuraron a ingresar. Cloud gruñó y golpeó al profesor contra la pared nuevamente, deseando que sus dedos se apretaran más, pero la fuerza comenzaba a escaparse de su cuerpo, el entumecimiento comenzaba a cubrirlo desde las puntas de sus dedos y pies. Su agarre tembló y Hojou comenzó a jadear recuperando el aire.

No, tenía a Hojou _justo aquí_-

Pesadas manos intentaron apartarlo, intentaron hacer que liberara al profesor, pero Cloud hundió sus talones, negándose a ceder. Se concentró, apretando su agarre a través de la pura fuerza bruta, hasta que los ojos de Hojou comenzaron a ampliarse y en lugar de blanco, comenzó a adquirir un tono de color azul.

Entonces se arqueó y sacudió, a la par que una aguda y poderosa descarga eléctrica cubría enteramente su cuerpo. Hojou cayó al suelo, jadeando y siendo alejado por los cadetes con mascarillas. Cloud lanzó un puñetazo ciego y se tambaleó hacia el científico que huía, pero el gas estaba pudiendo con él y le hizo tropezar y caer al suelo, con sus dedos aún temblando por el ataque de la vara eléctrica.

_"¡Fue derrumbado! ¡Saquen al profesor de aquí!_"

Los guardias lo retuvieron en el suelo y el color blanco de la bata de laboratorio del científico desapareció por la puerta. No, tenía que capturar a Hojou, ¡tenía que _salir_! Cloud se puso de nuevo en pie, lanzando a un sorprendido cadete limpiamente hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

_"¿Qué demonios-?"_

_"¡Volvió a ponerse de pie!"_

_"¡Trae la vara!"_

_"¡Ya lo electrocuté con la máxima potencia!_"

Otra descarga se extendió por toda su espina, encendiendo sus nervios en fuego y dejando sus dedos hormigueando. Fue suficiente para hacerle caer y entonces los guardias estaban de nuevo sobre él, forzándolo de nuevo contra el suelo, con sus botas presionando sus antebrazos, su espalda y su cabeza, con las voces haciendo un extraño eco a través de sus máscaras. Era demasiado tarde – había respirado mucho gas cuando había estado distraído con Hojou. Lentamente, la consciencia se retiró y sus músculos tensos se relajaron en contra de su voluntad.

Había fallado. Hojou estuvo justo en su agarre... y no había sido capaz de matarlo. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de descubrir nada sobre Jenova. Podía haberlo arruinado todo.

Había perdido la oportunidad. Debió haber partido el cuello de Hojou inmediatamente. Aunque, ¿un cuello roto habría sido suficiente? ¿Hojou ya se había inyectado a sí mismo con las células Jenova?

No pudo aferrarse a su pensamiento – se escapó de él como humo. A la distancia, podía sentirse a sí mismo siendo arrastrado – podía sentir la piedra del piso siendo reemplazada por el frío acero de la jaula y escuchar el resonante golpe de las puertas de barrotes. Entonces escuchó los pasos alejándose, el silbido muriendo a la par que el gas se detenía, las luces apagándose y las quejas de Hojou escuchándose débilmente a través de los altavoces.

Al fin, sueño. Aún si fuera solo por unas pocas y preciosas horas...

* * *

><p>La tela crujió al mismo tiempo que Sephiroth apretaba sus puños. Había sido un sueño satisfactorio por un momento – su mano estaba apretada alrededor de la garganta de Hojou y observaba la palidez y el miedo cubriendo esa mirada negra en lugar de la fría calculación y análisis. Pero todo había terminado muy rápido y se disolvió en alucinaciones más confusas y sin sentido, de aldeas incendiándose, mares de mako y disparos de pistolas en la lejanía.<p>

Últimamente se habían vuelto poco frecuentes – habían pasado cuatro noches desde la última. Aunque nunca fallaban en despertarlo más temprano, desconcertado, desorientado y mucho más cansado que cuando se había ido a dormir.

"¡Sephiroth!" La aguda pronunciación de Génesis apartó su atención de la ventana – había estado observando la maltratada pluma aún atrapada en la orilla de la ventana, perdido en sus pensamientos. Un lapso imperdonable de atención. Últimamente había habido muchos de esos.

"Me alegra que lo lograras, Zack," saludó rápidamente, evitando reconocer su distracción. La verdad es que no se había percatado de la llegada del Segunda Clase.

Zack le dirigió un corto saludo con la mano, pero Génesis no sería disuadido y le estudiaba con intensidad. "Luces cansado." En sus palabras estaba instalada la acusación.

"No es degradación," Le aseguró Sephiroth por lo que sintió fue la centésima vez. Muy bien pudo haber sido. "Asumiste por tu propia cuenta que yo fui hecho _de forma diferente_."

La mirada de Génesis se desvió en ese momento. Sephiroth no pudo sentirse complacido por la pequeña victoria, por el asunto de que se trataba de una que no sintió que hubiera sido respondida de forma satisfactoria."¿Entonces qué es?"

"Solo pesadillas." En lugar de permitir que su compañero oficial persiguiera ese tema, Sephiroth tomó asiento tras su escritorio y dirigió su atención de vuelta al joven SOLDADO. Los otros dos permanecieron de pie, aún y cuando había sillas disponibles. Quizá tenían demasiada energía por culpa nervios de los nervios como para estar quietos. "Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que fuimos capaces de reunirnos de este modo. ¿Ha habido algún progreso?"

Tristemente, Zack negó su cabeza. "No he visto ni escuchado nada de Angeal desde entonces." La Espada Mortal aún descansaba en su espalda – era el frío y gigante trozo de acero que nadie quería reconocer directamente. Aunque Sephiroth pensó que le venía bien. Portaba la espada como si la hubiera cargado desde siempre y no solamente como un símbolo, como había hecho Angeal. El General jamás vio el punto en que un arma tan magnífica fuera tratada como un adorno.

"¿Y sobre la búsqueda de Cloud?"

"Nada. Los Turcos tampoco están hablando. Intenté con Cissnei _y _Tseng. Ellos saben _algo_, pero no lo dicen." Mantuvo su expresión neutral y profesional, pero Sephiroth podía escuchar la depresión en su voz. Nunca había considerado que Zack fuera ingenuo en ningún momento de su imaginación – después de todo era el SOLDADO escolta favorito de los Turcos – pero todo este asunto no había sido una amable presentación del lado oscuro de ShinRa, el lado que felizmente apuñalaría por la espalda a sus más leales empleados con tal de mantener las ganancias.

"¿Génesis?" intentó Sephiroth.

El Comandante se cruzó de brazos. "Tengo un proyecto en el que aún estoy trabajando, pero debería pensar que el gran General Sephiroth con su misteriosa _conexión especial_, podría haber tenido más éxito."

"Los celos no son muy propios de ti en esta situación, Génesis," Arrastró las palabras Sephiroth. Las mejillas de Génesis se sonrojaron y sus ojos se agudizaron. Fue algo cruel de su parte, pero el pelirrojo no era el único frustrado por la falta de progreso y búsqueda de oportunidad para atacar. "Lo tomaré como que tampoco has tenido nada de suerte. Y como respuesta – no, no he sido capaz de reunir ninguna otra pista, a pesar del rastro críptico de Angeal. Pero bueno, solo he sido capaz de cubrir el terreno a menos de un día de viaje de Midgar, así que si se trata de una limitante de distancia, como se sugirió, su utilidad es limitada."

Los hombros de Zack cayeron en signo de derrota y Génesis apartó la mirada. La verdad es que como SOLDADOs no tenían mucha experiencia en trabajos de investigación de este tipo – era mas apropiado para los Turcos. Podrían tener la inteligencia, pero no contaban con el tiempo ni los recursos. No ayudaba tampoco que Lazard, por la razón que fuera, no parecía querer que encontraran a Strife. Aún no lo había enlistado como un desertor, contra toda lógica y regulaciones, pero al menos si lo hubiera _hecho_ entonces alguien podría haber sido enviado para encontrarlo y disponer de él. En su lugar, hacía lo mejor para mantenerlos muy ocupados como para buscar con propiedad, así que los días y semanas se deslizaban entre sus dedos sin ningún progreso e incluso las pistas frías se desvanecían en la nada.

No tenía ningún sentido. Era como si no quisiera que tuvieran ningún contacto con Cloud en lo absoluto. ¿Qué era lo que quería ocultar con tanta desesperación? Después de todo, ellos ya sabían que él había estado cooperando con Hollander y mintiéndoles sobre Cloud, aún si ninguno de ellos lo había hablado de forma abierta.

"¿Ha habido alguna palabra del Sargento Kunsel?" preguntó Sephiroth. "No hemos sabido nada de él desde hace algún tiempo."

"Kunsel se marchó desde hace un par de días en una misión que se dirigía al Continente Occidental, escoltando una preciada carga o algo así. Ha programado un par de semanas libres al completar la misión, así él podrá dar un vistazo en los alrededores en ese lugar, " reportó Zack. "La única cosa concreta que sabemos sobre Cloud es que originalmente vino de Nibelheim. No suena como si aún tuviera algún enlace ahí, pero Kunsel pensó que valía la pena revisarlo."

"¿Nibelheim?" preguntó Génesis.

"Es un pequeño pueblo en el Continente Occidental," proveyó Sephiroth. "El acceso es difícil debido a las sierras que lo rodean. Creo que ahí hay un reactor."

Zack asintió. "Tuvimos suerte de que la misión surgiera en el área en lo absoluto. No hay muchas peticiones de esa parte del Continente Occidental, excepto una sobre unos dragones que fue cancelada." Sonrió de lado haciendo una mueca. "Cuando la nueva misión salió, Kunsel la solicitó inmediatamente. Ese sujeto siempre es el primero en saber."

A Sephiroth le hubiera gustado la oportunidad de ir él mismo, pero siendo realistas, ShinRa jamás accedería a enviarlo a algo que solo requiriera a un solo Segunda Clase. "Entonces somos afortunados de que pudiera ingresar antes de que cualquier otro SOLDADO reclamara la misión."

Zack se encogió de hombros. "Estoy muy seguro de que cualquier hubiera intercambiado misiones si se los hubiéramos preguntado. La mayoría de los muchachos han estado preguntando cuál es el asunto, ya que ha estado perdido desde hace tanto tiempo. Algunos de los de rangos más bajos están buscándolo, ya sabe, para, eh-" Lanzó una mirada de disculpa hacia Sephiroth. "-para que haga de su vida un infierno, señor."

Sephiroth sintió sus labios temblar, pero suprimió la sonrisa. Oh, él lo sabía bastante bien – por mucho que pudiera ser adorado por los de rangos bajos y civiles, esos dentro de SOLDADO no siempre lo mantenían en el mismo pedestal. No había escapado de su conocimiento que sus compañeros SOLDADOs se habían vuelto más agradables con él desde la llegada de Cloud. Y eso incluía a Génesis.

"Por supuesto, no es como si él se diera cuenta. Y Aerith también tiene un extraño mensaje para él," gruñó Zack. "Quería decirle que el secreto para mantener a las flores con salud era obtener el agua correcta – extraño, ¿verdad? No creo que Cloud esté exactamente involucrado con la jardinería. Pero cuando le preguntó de qué se trataba todo lo que me dijo ella fue que eran 'asuntos de don nadies'."

"¿Aerith?" preguntó Génesis.

"Mi novia," declaró Zack orgullosamente.

El Comandante giró sus ojos. "Entonces ahórranos los detalles. No estamos aquí para discutir tu vida amorosa."

"¡Solo estaba señalando que no somos los únicos preocupados!" se defendió Zack.

"¿Estás sugiriendo que incluyamos a otras personas dentro de la búsqueda?" Preguntó Sephiroth con un frunce de ceño.

"Bueno, no exactamente, ¡pero no estamos yendo muy lejos! Si Kunsel no puede encontrar nada en el Continente Occidental, vamos a quedarnos sin pistas. Mas personas podrían ayudar – unos cuantos ojos extra y oídos en las calles pueden cubrir un largo camino."

"Absolutamente no," soltó Génesis. "La única razón por la que los Turcos y Lazard nos han dejado continuar buscando todo este tiempo es _porque_ lo hemos mantenido en silencio y en un perfil bajo. Hollander _fue asesinado_, y nadie ha dicho _nada_ sobre eso. Hay políticas inter-departamentales trabajando y si SOLDADO se ve involucrado como una _unidad_, el estancamiento se romperá y Cloud y Angeal estarán en peligro." Recitó su furioso análisis como si estuviera ofreciendo una conferencia sobre los terrenos a una habitación llena de cadetes idiotas.

"Pero ya han pasado-"

"Yo _se _cuanto tiempo ha pasado," interrumpió Génesis, su estado de ánimo se deterioró notablemente por el recordatorio.

Sephiroth asintió con gravedad. "Mientras estoy de acuerdo que más personas serían de ayuda, Génesis tiene razón. Este es un asunto sensible de la compañía y hay riesgos de que se vuelva público. Los Turcos han dado muestras de moderación inusual en el tema – no pretendo probar su buena fe." O arriesgarse a tener que ordenarles detener la investigación. Aunque había comenzado a sospechar que les permitían continuar porque estaban seguros de que ellos cuatro no encontrarían nada. No compartió esa sospecha con sus compañeros.

Tampoco dio a conocer su otra preocupación – que sus compañeros SOLDADO podrían 'desaparecer' si la compañía comenzaba a cuestionar sus lealtades. Dudaba que ShinRa se moviera en su contra, o siquiera contra Génesis luego de la campaña de Wutai, pero los dos Segunda Clase ayudándoles estaban vulnerables. Hasta que pudieran descubrir la completa historia tras la desaparición de Cloud y el silencio de la compañía al respecto, sería sabio el actuar con cautela. Angeal no miraría de forma muy amigable a sus amigos si dejaban que su estudiante se viera involucrado en tal tipo de peligro. Sephiroth pretendía darle una bienvenida de regreso sin ese tipo de cosas desagradables.

Zack se cruzó de brazos. "Lo entiendo. Pero... es solo que no me gusta estar sentado aquí sin hacer nada. Ha pasado _tanto tiempo ¡_y ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda a Angeal! Y desde aquella misión con Cissnei, todo lo que Lazard me ha estado dando han sido trabajos pesados alrededor de Midgar."

No querían arriesgarse, con Zack portando la Espada Mortal en su espalda. Probablemente lo consideraban como un riesgo para la compañía. Normalmente era algo que cruzaría por su escritorio, pero estaba siendo dejado de lado. Tseng también lo había estado evadiendo. Esa era una mala señal.

Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más sospechaba el peor de los escenarios posibles.

"Entonces tómate un día y revisa Banora de nuevo," sugirió Sephiroth. Génesis y él ya habían estado ahí dos veces para investigar la ciudad y los almacenes en busca de pisas, pero Zack conocía de forma diferente a Angeal – podría encontrar algo que ellos habrían pasado por alto. Y si no, al menos calmaría la inquietud del Segunda Clase.

Zack asintió. "Sí. Sí, creo que lo haré." Giró sus hombros y pasó una mano a través de su cabello. Había cambiado su estilo – estaba más peinado hacia atrás y más puntiagudo – un recuerdo de cómo Angeal peinaba el suyo. Como una promesa. El símbolo de Zack, más ágil que la pesada espada que portaba en su espalda. "Entonces será mejor que me valla. Tengo encargado un ejercicio de entrenamiento con las fuerzas de seguridad esta tarde. Estaré en contacto." Se dirigió a la puerta.

Ni Génesis ni Sephiroth hablaron hasta que se hubo marchado.

"Ya sería un Primera Clase si no fuera por este desastre," Observó Génesis luego de un respetable silencio.

"Lazard podría promoverlo de cualquier manera, en un esfuerzo de consolidar sus lealtades. Los papeles ya pasaron por mi escritorio."

Génesis frunció el ceño. "Típico de ShinRa. Comprar la lealtad con promociones, en lugar de verdadera buena voluntad."

"Nada parecido a cuando te dieron a ti el comando de de la misión de Wutai," comentó Sephiroth de forma seca. Se ganó una mirada obscura por eso, pero hecho su punto, continuó, "Zack se ha ganado la promoción de forma justa. Trabaja duro y su registro de misiones es impecable."

Génesis tarareó levemente en una desaprobación vaga, pero ya no argumentó más el punto. Sephiroth estaba agradecido por eso. Ya era bastante difícil el tener que lidiar con la creciente inquietud de Zack – agregarle a eso a Génesis buscando pleitos habría hecho un hechizo de Drenaje (Drain) en la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

El General dirigió su atención a los documentos que aún cubrían su escritorio y se dispuso a reordenarlos para una posterior lectura. Aún así su invitado se quedó.

"¿Había algo más?" Preguntó Sephiroth.

"Tus pesadillas," Declaró Génesis de forma abrupta.

Frunció el ceño y se enderezó del escritorio nuevamente. "Ya te dije-"

"No hablo de eso," Interrumpió Génesis, impaciente. Movió una mano de forma vaga en una impresión de que le restaba importancia. "Solo quería saber de qué trataban."

A pesar de su informalidad, era una pregunta nada común. Su amistad no era una del tipo sentimental – por mucho que Génesis compartiera a voluntad la imagen de sus propios sueños y el potencial de sus interpretaciones, tratando los frutos de su subconsciente como si fueran poemas en su propio derecho, muy apenas preguntaba detalles tan privados a sus compañeros. Sephiroth entrelazó sus dedos y observó al Comandante frente a su escritorio. "La mayor parte del tiempo son confusas. Aunque hay un número de temas recurrentes – En uno hay una ciudad incendiándose. En otro estoy ahogándome en mako. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Lo encuentro sospechoso, es todo. Que repentinamente sus pesadillas comenzaran cuando Cloud vino a ShinRa." Habiendo aparentemente dicho su parte, Génesis giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. "Tengo una misión ahora. Llámame si hay algún progreso." Y entonces se marchó en un destello de cuero negro y rojo.

Sephiroth permaneció en su silla, sorprendido hasta la inmovilidad ante la revelación y asombrado de que no se hubiera percatado por su propia cuenta. Era verdad. Sus pesadillas solo habían comenzado con la llegada de Cloud.

¿Podía ser una coincidencia? Imposible. Últimamente se había vuelto cauteloso con el término. Entonces quizá la visión de Cloud había despertado algún recuerdo que hubiera reprimido hace mucho tiempo. ¿Quizá de su olvidada infancia?

Eso podría ser. Se había enfocado en su carrera en ShinRa por el origen del rencor de Cloud, pero había olvidado por completo que su pasado se extendía todavía más atrás. Su ceño se frunció. Fue un descuido significativo y se sintió tonto por no haberlo considerado antes.

Aunque no podía imaginar qué pudo haber hecho cuando era niño para ganar el tipo de odio mostrado en Wutai.

No había otra posibilidad. El misterioso enlace que Angeal le había aludido y la habilidad extraña que Zack le había señalado...

¿Podían ser los sueños alguna especie de conexión subconsciente con el rubio?

Y si los sueños _fueran _mensajes de Cloud...

Sephiroth observó su mano y frunció el ceño.


	30. Capítulo 30

_**Notas de la traductora**__: Trabajo 10 horas diarias y me quedan solo como 2 o 3 para traducir, pero ¡me estoy saliendo con la mía! X3 así que aquí les dejo el episodio 30 de El Quinto Acto, que espero disfruten tanto como yo, ¡Las cosas se ponen ardientes!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor:** Aún no tengo Internet en casa. Me estoy volviendo ligeramente loco. He tenido que recurrir a ciber-cafés para evitar el retiro. El siguiente episodio debería salir el miércoles.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 30**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Cloud exhaló forzosamente, luchando por mantenerse consciente.<p>

"_Una semana y dos días,_" Observó Hojou desde la seguridad de la ventana de observaciones. "_El espécimen no reapareció dentro de las mismas coordenadas exactas como lo hizo en los saltos más cortos. Esto es manteniendo el patrón desarrollado en el último salto de cinco días. Dadas las mentiras lógicas de mantener la posición relativa de uno en el espacio, considerando la rotación y órbita del planeta, las mecánicas del salto deben estar estrechamente relacionadas con aquellas de la materia de Escape (__Exit__). La deriva puede ser considerada por los cambios graduales en las corrientes de mako dentro de la astenósfera._"

Salto tras salto tras salto. Hojou se estaba comiendo, pedazo a pedazo, el precioso tiempo que le quedaba antes de Nibelheim. Y lo que era peor es que no podía estar seguro de qué tan lejos podía estar un evento de Nibelheim. La línea del tiempo podría haber cambiado debido a la cura de Génesis.

Cloud se impulsó sobre sus pies una vez que recuperó su respiración. Basado en la actividad en la siguiente habitación, estarían haciendo otro salto casi inmediatamente. Normalmente no se detenían a menos de que descubrieran algo que necesitara ser analizado, o que algo saliera mal. Él prefería continuar con los saltos. Solo en caso de que otra oportunidad se presentara por sí sola. Había aparecido dos veces más fuera de la celda, ambas en saltos largos y aunque en ninguno de los casos había estado en condiciones de actuar con tiempo, necesitaba esas aperturas. Hasta ahora, esa era la única posibilidad que veía para escapar.

Aunque habían hecho más grande la celda desde ese último incidente – no por mucho, pero aparentemente era lo suficientemente grande para abarcar ese margen de error. Cloud no comprendía los detalles y no le importaban. Eventualmente, serían imprudentes en algo. Zack esperó cuatro años, pero había pasado. Simplemente necesitaba estar preparado para aprovechar el momento cuando llegara.

"_Calibraciones completas. La siguiente prueba comenzará en cinco, cuatro, tres..._"

Un agudo zumbido – ahora familiar – creció en la habitación. Listón comenzó a quemarle. Cerró sus ojos, pero su visión se volvió blanca de cualquier manera.

A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, Cloud se ahogaba y caía tras tambalearse. Solo que esta vez, unas manos lo atraparon antes de que pudiera golpear los barrotes. A través del zumbido de sus oídos, escuchó una exclamación de shock, pero no pudo entender las palabras.

Las palabras no eran importantes. No pensó – solo reaccionó. Cloud se lanzó hacia el frente, golpeando con su hombro el pecho de la persona que lo había agarrado. Aún no tenía coordinación, así que había que hacer que perdieran su balance primero. Las piernas del sujeto se tambalearon hacia atrás, pero se mantuvieron en pie. No fue suficiente. Cloud pasó su propia pierna alrededor de ellas, intentando hacerlas tropezar, pero ellas saltaron sobre la suya. ¿Era tan lento? Sintiéndose cada vez más desesperado, lanzó un puñetazo ciego.

Fue capturado. Y sujetado.

No era un cadete, ni un científico. Eso requería la fuerza de otro SOLDADO.

"¿-Cloud? ¿En verdad eres tú?"

Al fin, el mundo comenzó a enfocarse a su alrededor nuevamente.

Era la misma celda en la misma habitación deprimente. Los científicos aún eran visibles a través de la ventana, preparándose ya para el siguiente salto. Todo seguía siendo lo mismo, excepto que de la nada, un SOLDADO Segunda Clase compartía su celda.

"Oye, no luces muy bien," murmuró el recién llegado, finalmente liberándolo su puño.

Cloud dejó su mano caer a su lado, y sintió que el horror lo cubría cuando finalmente registró la voz familiar.

"¿Kunsel?"

* * *

><p>Génesis se sentó en las bancas que bordeaban el gimnasio, observando a Sephiroth terminar su rutina con su katana, habiéndose aburrido hace mucho tiempo del estudio. Había visto al General hacer estas llamativas rutinas muchas veces, pero en estos días veía poco sentido en ellas – jamás habían sido usadas una sola vez en verdaderas batallas. Había concluido hace mucho que debía ser como Zack haciendo sus sentadillas, o Angeal descansando su cabeza en la Espada Mortal. Actividades sin sentido que podían ejecutar mientras pensaban en cualquier otra cosa. Génesis, por otro lado, no tenía necesidad de tales distracciones físicas, siendo perfectamente capaz de permanecer perfectamente quieto y sentado cuando necesitaba de una contemplación tranquila.<p>

Zack jugaba cerca de ahí con su PHS. El gimnasio estaba vacío, excepto por ellos – era fin de semana y la mayoría de los SOLDADOs que vivían en departamentos se habían retirado en busca de relajación y reuniones sociales. Hubo una vez en que Sephiroth, Angeal y él – y por un breve periodo, Cloud también – se habrían reunido para beber en la oficina del General. Ahora rondaban por un gimnasio vacío donde pudieran tener una lluvia de ideas sin gente que escuchara a escondidas o los interrumpieran.

Aunque no era como si la lluvia de ideas les estuviera haciendo algún bien. Le molestaba que Sephiroth hubiera recibido todas las herramientas para encontrar a Cloud. Génesis no estaba exactamente _celoso_, pero no lo creía justo. Tenía una gran deuda para con su perdido colega y aún así una vez más había sido relegado a observar desde el margen por el SOLDADO favorito de ShinRa.

No lo molestaba tanto como pudo haberlo hecho antes de Wutai, pero estaba muy lejos de _gustarle_.

Zack gruñó y guardó el PHS de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Aún debe estar fuera de rango."

"¿El Sargento Kunsel?" Adivinó Génesis.

"Sí. No he escuchado de él desde que se marchó al Continente Occidental. El servicio es bastante irregular por allá."

Génesis frunció el ceño, pero no comentó más. A menos de que el oh-gran-poderoso Sephiroth comenzara a vivir con su reputación de genio, la investigación de Kunsel prevalecía como la última pista que pudiera llevarlos a cualquier sustancia real. Solo podían confiar en que estaba tardando tanto porque había encontrado algo qué perseguir y no porque encontró nada, pero se mantuvo buscando por necedad.

Sephiroth continuó girando y cortando el aire, con su ceño fruncido en una arruga casi permanentemente presente. El Cuarto de Entrenamiento pudiera haber sido, sin lugar a dudas, más satisfactorio para él, pero el Cuarto de Entrenamiento tenía una línea de seguridad a la cual los Turcos podían accesar. Los Turcos estaban siendo particularmente neutrales con respecto a sus esfuerzos, pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento. Lo mejor era no revelar ningún progreso.

Especialmente desde que el General se había vuelto curiosamente silencioso con el asunto de su conexión con el rubio luego de su última discusión – una respuesta que hacía al Comandante más que solo un poco sospechoso.

No parecía ser que Sephiroth fuera a terminar pronto, así que Génesis tomó una página del libro de Zack y sacó un brillante PHS de color negro de su bolsillo, lo abrió y comenzó a revisar su contenido por lo que debía ser ya la cincuentava vez.

"Oye, ¿no es ese el PHS de Cloud?" Preguntó Zack, estirando su cuello para ver.

"Lo tengo para mantenerlo a salvo. Y pensé que podría proveernos de algunas pistas." No lo había hecho, además del hecho de que Cloud tenía una lista de contactos verdaderamente inusual – era mucho más inquietante que lo que los reportes iniciales de Angeal al respecto les habían llegado a creer hace ya tantos meses. La mayoría de los números devolvían un mensaje de número desconectado. Si los esfuerzos de Kunsel fallaban, el siguiente plan de Génesis era dirigirse a Corel para conocer a Barrett Wallace y luego a Rocket Town para hablar con Cid Highwind. Ambos clamaban jamás haber conocido a Cloud Strife, pero se preguntaba si cambiarían de mente con una espada en sus gargantas.

"¿Pistas?"

"Los nombres que contiene. Sin mencionar el teléfono en sí."

"¿Qué tiene de raro el teléfono?"

"Aún no he encontrado una tienda en Midgar que tenga este modelo." Lo cual había sido problemático cuando necesitaron recargarlo cuando la batería murió, poco después de que lo recogieran en Banora. Literalmente le había tomado semanas el visitar cada una de las tiendas en la ciudad, incluso las de los suburbios, buscando por un cargador compatible. Ninguno de ellos había reconocido el modelo – mucho menos pudieron decirle la marca – y eventualmente recurrió a forzar a un lacayo de la ingeniería para que le improvisara algo con el correcto voltaje y conexión.

"Es extraño. ¿En todo Midgar? Debe ser un trabajo personalizado o un modelo de algún diseñador o algo así." Ante estas palabras, los ojos de Zack se abrieron comprendiéndolo todo repentinamente. "Entonces-"

Génesis asintió. "Precisamente. Si puedo averiguar de dónde provino, podría darnos una nueva pista." Y entonces qué tan avergonzado se sentiría Sephiroth, si aún y con su misteriosa conexión, su viejo rival fuera quien tuviera mayor progreso.

En ese momento, el PHS sonó.

Zack saltó y Génesis casi lo dejó caer debido a la sorpresa, observando el aparato que timbraba como si fuera algún tipo de nueva y misteriosa especie o hierba filosa (Razor weed). Cloud _jamás_ recibía llamadas – y los únicos mensajes que recibían era absurdo spam de alguna compañía llamada 'La Princesa del Tesoro', los cuales últimamente se habían vuelto más urgentes en su frecuencia.

"¿No vas a contestar?" Apresuró Zack luego del tercer timbre.

Génesis observó el número. No era uno de los de la lista de contactos de Cloud.

Contestó. Hubo silencio.

¿Había mala conexión? "¿Hola?"

Más silencio. Y entonces... "_¿Es este el número de Cloud Strife?_" La voz era suave y profunda, poseía el mismo timbre de voz asociado con Sephiroth.

"Sí lo es," confirmó. "Estoy cuidando su PHS en su lugar. ¿Tu eres...?"

Por un momento, no esperó una respuesta. Entonces, "_...Vincent_." ¿Ningún apellido? La pausa antes de responder le hizo pensar que lo había omitido a propósito. Pero entonces, pensándolo bien, podía recordar haber visto el nombre en la lista de contactos, solo que no enlistado con este número. "_Soy un conocido de Cloud._"

"Soy Génesis Rhapsodos," se presentó a su vez Génesis, más que nada para ver qué reacción obtendría. Su nombre se había vuelto instantáneamente reconocible, gracias a la prensa durante la Guerra de Wutai.

No fue decepcionado. "_Comandante Rhapsodos. Tú eres alguien cercano al General Sephiroth. Entonces Cloud se ha infiltrado en su círculo íntimo." _Sonaba pensativo. "_Deberías advertir a Sephiroth de que está en peligro – Cloud pretende asesinarlo._"

"Oh, ya sabemos sobre eso," declaró Génesis, despreocupadamente. "Ya lo ha intentado unas cuantas veces."

Hubo otra pausa, entonces... "_No debería de sorprenderme. Supondré que no tuvo éxito en eso."_

"Sephiroth se encuentra bien, si eso es lo que preguntas." Esta conversación se volvía más interesante ante cada enunciado.

"_¿Dónde está Cloud? ¿Puedo hablar con él?_"

"Desafortunadamente, no se encuentra aquí ahora," habló Génesis, arrastrando las palabras. Distraídamente, observó que Sephiroth había detenido su ejercicio para acercarse a escuchar. Zack tampoco hacía absolutamente nada para ocultar el hecho de que estaba escuchando la conversación atentamente.

"_¿Regresará pronto? Tengo información importante sobre... un progreso en un asunto de importancia. Por algo que quería que fuera hecho lo más pronto posible._"

Génesis hizo una pausa. ¿Podía ser posible que-? "¿Tienes la cura?" Exclamó repentinamente.

"_...No estoy seguro de lo que estás hablando._"

"¡La cura! ¡Para la degradación! ¿Eres tú la persona que Cloud estaba esperando?" Demandó Génesis.

"_...Debes estar hablando con la persona equivocada. Estoy llamando sobre algo que había sido... colocado fuera de lugar._"

Los hombros de Génesis se dejaron caer, antes de recordar su audiencia y se enderezó una vez más. Habría sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad si la cura de Angeal hubiera caído en sus regazos así como así. Pero eso no había que la decepción doliera menos.

Como fuera, ahora tenían un nuevo contacto para interrogar sobre Cloud. Dada la escasez de información del rubio, no podían dejarlo ir tan rápidamente. "Ya veo. Mis disculpas por el malentendido. Hemos estado esperando por alguna palabra al respecto desde hace tanto – pensé que quizá..." Génesis se estancó.

Zack giró su cabeza de lado, observándolo, a forma de pregunta e hizo unos gestos aleatorios que bien pudo haber sido un baile de un chocobo cortejando, debido al significado que tenían. A Sephiroth le fue un poco mejor, usando una rápida serie de señales de campo con sus manos, las cuales normalmente significaban atraer el ataque del enemigo, localizar a los heridos y reportar la posición de los aliados, pero en este contexto, supuso que le estaba ordenando romper su cubierta y preguntar a Vincent si sabía cualquier cosa, directamente.

"_Comprendo_." Estaba diciendo Vincent. "_¿Cuándo sería un buen momento para volver a llamar?_" Esa era una forma bastante casual para evitar ofrecer su propio número para que le regresara la llamada.

Génesis lo consideró por un momento, y decidió que no tenían nada que perder. "En realidad, debo confesarte que no he sido del todo honesto contigo. Actualmente, Cloud se encuentra perdido. Hemos estado intentando encontrarlo desde hace algún tiempo, pero no estamos del todo seguros de que él quiera ser encontrado."

Hubo silencio.

Definitivamente podía imaginar a Vincent siendo amigo de Cloud. Ambos eran excelentes en evitar compartir más información de la que fuera absolutamente necesaria y mantener silencios incómodos por bastante tiempo después del que la gente asumiría que la conexión se perdió.

Entonces, abruptamente, "_No es seguro tener esta conversación en el teléfono. Lo investigaré y estaré en contacto personalmente, pronto._" La línea se cortó.

Génesis cerró el PHS. "Encantador el compañero."

"¿Piensa que el PHS de Cloud está siendo rastreado?" Preguntó Sephiroth con un frunce.

"Mas bien me pareció que estaba llamando desde un teléfono público. ShinRa _sí_ monitorea esos de vez en cuando. Y no me sorprendería si los Turcos hubieran puesto alguna noticia de rastrear a cualquier cosa que llamara al PHS de Cloud." Eso convertía a Vincent en un bastardo paranoico, pero si era un amigo de Cloud, él casi _esperaba_ que lo fuera.

Y hablando de bastardos paranoicos. "¿Piensas que podría ser una amenaza?" reflexionó Sephiroth.

Génesis le dirigió al General una sonrisa burlona. "Difícilmente creo que lo sea. Su primer pensamiento fue el de advertirme que estabas en peligro debido a Cloud. Lo informó bastante tarde, pero es la intención la que cuenta, ¿verdad?"

Sephiroth no lucía particularmente divertido y Zack intentaba – y fallaba – sofocar su risa.

Aún así, le perturbaba. ¿Qué otras noticias podría haber estado esperando Cloud además de la cura de Angeal?

* * *

><p>"¿De dónde viniste? No estoy imaginando cosas, ¿verdad?" Preguntó Kunsel.<p>

Cloud no tuvo oportunidad de responder antes de que Hojou diera la orden de iniciar el siguiente salto.

"_Iniciando grabación. Prueba inicial de la transportación de múltiples sujetos dentro del mismo campo de materia. Niveles de poder aumentando. Setenta por ciento... ochenta por ciento..."_

Se golpeó contra el suelo de nuevo, pero forzó a que la neblina de su cerebro se alejara y observó a través de sus ojos empañados, buscando al otro ocupante de la celda, aún no convencido de que no lo hubiera imaginado.

"_Diez minutos y tres segundos. Nivel de error de menos del uno por ciento._" Sonaron los altavoces, tan impersonales e indiferentes como siempre. "_Los censores registraron un salto de energía inusual momentos antes del salto y la biometría del segundo espécimen ha salido de la zona segura._"

El traje púrpura y el casco de uso estándar aún estaban ahí. Extendió su mano y tocó tentativamente la figura que se encontraba boca abajo. La tela cedió bajo su presión. No era una alucinación.

Cloud se sentó y giró el cuerpo de su compañero SOLDADO. Solo había sido un salto corto, pero Kunsel se encontraba mal – la parte visible de su cara se había vuelto del color del papel blanco, podía escuchar a su corazón acelerado y sus manos estaban temblando incontrolablemente.

Lo golpeó una vez en el pecho. "_Respira_," lo exhortó.

Con un estremecimiento, Kunsel tosió y luego giró sobre su costado, tosiendo y jadeando. Su rostro volvió a adquirir color, casi llegando a rojo.

A la distancia, Cloud escuchó los murmullos de Hojou, al fondo, alcanzados por el micrófono. "_Interesante. La diferencia en los resultados solo puede ser explicada de esa manera. Los niveles de mako parecen ser un factor primario tanto como en inducir como sobrevivir a un salto exitoso._" Entonces hubo una pausa. "_No. Primero necesitaré revisar la ecuación con los nuevos datos. Enciérrenlos por ahora_."

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?" Graznó Kunsel.

"Hojou está usando la materia de Tiempo para lanzar cosas al futuro," Explicó Cloud en un susurro. "Solo concéntrate en respirar. Pronto te sentirás mejor."

Kunsel hizo eso. Cloud se sentó en silencio, observando a los científicos correr a toda prisa a través de la ventana de observación, como abejas construyendo un nido. Al menos el vidrio no era reflejante, así que no se sorprendió cuando las luces se apagaron, dejando la habitación en la oscuridad absoluta.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo?" Sintió a Kunsel moverse a su lado, luchando por enderezarse hasta quedar en una posición sentada. Cloud lo sujetó del brazo y lo levantó.

"Parece ser que se han ido por ahora. Tienen nuevos resultados que analizar." Había deducido algo sobre la lógica detrás de los experimentos. Hojou parecía estar calibrando la cantidad de energía que necesitaba introducir en la materia para realizar un salto estable, pero aparentemente cualquier número de variables – desde la longitud del salgo y ahora el número de gente involucrada – podían influenciarla, así que ocasionalmente obtenía un descanso cada que el científico encontraba algo inesperado que quisiera analizar. Normalmente, cuando las luces se apagaban, tenía garantizadas al menos unas cuantas horas de descanso.

"¿Es seguro hablar?"

"Sí. Lo puse a prueba. No hay ningún micrófono en esta área, solo cámaras. A Hojou no le importa lo que tengan que decir sus especímenes." No pudo ocultar la amargura de sus palabras. Era más bien que el científico no quería que su proceso de pensamiento se viera interrumpido por las amenazas de muerte o los gritos agonizantes.

"¿Son infrarrojas?"

Cloud se quedó en silencio y Kunsel añadió, "Las cámaras."

"Ah. Sí." No estaba seguro si éstas lo eran, pero basado en su experiencia, Hojou no apagaría las luces si fuera de otro modo.

"Hasta ahí llega el plan de escape," murmuró. Su voz ya sonaba más estable, pero no había perdido del todo la falta de aliento. El salto en verdad lo había alterado. "Y supongo que no hay ninguna oportunidad de que nos rescaten desde ShinRa, si el jefe del Departamento Científico está manejando las cosas. Ellos siempre reciben la mayor parte del presupuesto, lo sabes. Siempre me pregunté en qué lo gastaban."

Cloud hizo un pequeño sonido de acuerdo.

"¿Piensas que el Presidente sepa que estamos aquí?"

"Probablemente. Él le da a Hojou todo lo que quiera."

"Sí, también eso he oído." Kunsel aclaró su garganta y preguntó, "¿Hay algo para comer? Debo haber estado aquí por al menos dos días antes de que aparecieras repentinamente."

"No." El estómago de Cloud gruñó ante el recuerdo. Había despertado y encontrado barras de raciones junto al agua tres o cuatro veces, pero no tenía modo de asegurar hacía cuanto tiempo le habían dejado el último lote. En su perspectiva, podrían solo haber sido un par de días, pero dado a los saltos tenía que ser más tiempo. Con temor, murmuró, "... ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ausente?"

"¿No lo sabes?"

¿Cómo podría saberlo? Había intentado mantener la marcha, pero pasando tanto tiempo sedado, y luego con los saltos de tiempo encima de todo eso...

"Cloud, has estado perdido por casi cinco meses."

Se congeló.

¿Cinco meses? _¿Ya?_

Cloud sabía que con los experimentos Hojou se había estado comiendo mucho más tiempo del que él pudo mantener rastro, pero había estado suponiendo algo que fuera cosa de un mes, dos a lo mucho. Se _sentía _que era una eternidad pero había estado seguro...

_Cinco meses._

Su cabeza dio vueltas y apretó con fuerza sus ojos. _Gaia,_ estaba ocurriendo _otra vez_.

"_¿Cuatro años? ¡No juegues conmigo!"_

"¿Cloud? Oye, ¿estás conmigo, hombre?" La voz de Kunsel adquirió un tono de voz preocupado.

Negó con su cabeza, alejando un recuerdo que, sabía, era de Zack. "Lo lamento. Solo es-" Las gargantas murieron en su garganta. ¿Cuánto tiempo más le quedaba? "Solo... dame un minuto."

"Claro." Luego de una incómoda pausa, Kunsel se aventuró, "¿Estás seguro que estás bien? No lucías muy bien cuando apareciste de la nada." Sonaba como si hubiera recuperado su fuerza normal, pero aún así le alarmaba que el Segunda Clase hubiera soportado de forma tan pobre un salto comparablemente más corto y estable.

"Fue solo el salto. Estoy acostumbrado. Me toma un minuto o dos el componerme," murmuró. Era demasiado para asimilar. Las cosas estaban avanzando demasiado rápido y la situación ahora... "¿Cómo es que terminaste aquí?" No se suponía que Kunsel estuviera aquí. Por encima de todo con lo que había tenido que lidiar, él tenía lo _menos_ de los horrores de su línea de tiempo original.

"Es una especie de larga historia."

Cloud encogió un hombro. Kunsel se rió. Las paredes parecieron absorber el sonido, enmudecerlo, como si no fuera bienvenido. "Tienes razón. Supongo que no iremos exactamente a ningún lugar." Se movió, intentando colocarse en una posición más cómoda. "Zack y yo hemos estado buscándote desde que desapareciste. También el Comandante y el General. Ha sido difícil, intentar hacer progreso entre misiones sin molestar a nadie. Y apenas y sabíamos en dónde comenzar. Todo lo que Zack podía recordar fue que dijiste que originalmente venías de Nibelheim." Escuchó al Segunda Clase rascarse la parte trasera de su cuello – igual que siempre hacía cuando estaba avergonzado. Era un mal hábito que había aprendido de Zack, probablemente – o quizá había sido al revés. "Debí haber venido aquí más pronto, pero es difícil obtener misiones para el Continente Occidental – normalmente se las dan a los SOLDADOs ubicados en Junon. Pero eventualmente tuve suerte. El Departamento Científico quería a un SOLDADO para escolar una investigación altamente clasificada que estaban transportado al reactor de Nibelheim."

En la oscuridad, apenas y podía ver la silueta de Kunsel encorvada en su lugar. "Había planeado completar la misión y luego investigar en el área. Pero tan pronto como terminé la escolta hacia el Reactor... Supongo que aún me falta mucho camino para llegar a Primera Clase, si un Turco puede derrotarme."

Los Turcos. Parecía que no habían cambiado mucho en esta línea del tiempo. "¿Cuál de ellos fue?"

"Tseng. Al menos no fui derrotado por un novato." Se rió de forma nada alegre. "Aunque fue de lo más extraño. Justo después de que me capturara, dijo algo extraño. 'Tenemos suerte de que fueras tú.' Pero bueno, supongo que es amigo de Zack, y no hubiera querido pelear con él. La misión completa debió haber sido una carnada." Gruñó por lo bajo algo poco halagador sobre las políticas del personal de ShinRa.

¿Carnada? Era algo que sonaba justamente a Hojou, que ordenara una misión con el único propósito de obtener otro SOLDADO con el cual experimentar. Pero de alguna manera, algo lo molestaba sobre el tiempo. Si suponía bien, la misión de Kunsel habría aparecido solo una semana después, más o menos, desde que le hubiera dado a Hojou aquel susto.

¿Escoltar una investigación altamente clasificada? ¿Al _reactor de Nibelheim_?

"Jenova," suspiró.

Finalmente sabía dónde se encontraba.


	31. Capítulo 31

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Una semana pesada... se murió mi bebé, mi perrito ;_; y eso me tumbó bastante, entonces me tardé un poco en cuanto a horas, pero aquí está el episodio, no me lo hubiera perdonado si no les traía el capítulo nuevo. Y encima en cómo termina... muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, lecturas y alertas, me gusta mucho saber qué opinan de mi traducción y de la historia original. Espero leerlos el próximo martes. Cuídense._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del Autor**: Este domingo no habrá episodio, lo lamento – varios asuntos ocuparán mi tiempo por completo durante los siguientes días, haciendo casi imposible que vaya a un ciber-café. Así que el siguiente episodio saldrá hasta la próxima semana – gracias de antemano por su paciencia. En realidad en este capítulo no es un punto donde me gustaría dejarlos esperando por tanto tiempo, pero con suerte seremos capaces de mantener un horario de actualización normal por lo que resta del fanfic luego de esto. (Toca madera)

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 31**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Ahora podría saber dónde estaba Jenova, pero siendo que estaban atrapados, aún no podía hacer nada al respecto. Era aún peor que cuando había estado en ShinRa, sabiendo que su peor enemigo rondaba bajo el mismo techo y aún así teniendo que reprimirse de hacer nada por mantener a salvo el plan.<p>

Aunque, en este momento tenía preocupaciones más importantes.

Cloud se mordió el labio, observando con preocupación cómo Kunsel continuaba vomitando, tal cual había hecho durante los últimos cinco minutos. Solo era el tercer salto y el Segunda Clase lucía peor que a como Cloud se sintió luego de una docena consecutiva de ellos.

No prestaba nada de atención hacia los científicos observando desde la otra habitación, aparte de que parecía que iban a continuar con su nuevo patrón de dejarlos en paz para analizar nuevamente los resultados. La voz de Hojou portaba con un tono de emoción que Cloud había aprendido a temer. Significaba que el científico tenía nuevas ideas.

Unos minutos después, la habitación quedó en oscuras, confirmando sus sospechas. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Estaba bien. Sin importar lo que Hojou tuviera planeado para ellos en el futuro, Kunsel necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Kunsel gruñó y giró sobre su lado. "Se siente como si hubiera sido arrollado por una horda de Behemoths." A pesar de eso, se empujó hasta sentarse y se quitó su casco. Por un momento, la celda brilló con algo más de intensidad, pues los ojos de Kunsel agregaron su brillo a los de Cloud, pero tan pronto como remojó su rostro con algo de agua de la jarra, el casco regresó a su lugar, como si fuera una manta de seguridad. "Perdón por el vómito." Hizo un gesto vago hacia donde había estado sintiéndose mal con anterioridad.

"No te preocupes por eso."

"Quizá si vienen a limpiarlo-"

Cloud desechó la idea antes de que el Segunda Clase pudiera levantar sus esperanzas. La decepción solo lo quebraría más pronto. "Primero lanzarán gas a la habitación para que estemos inconscientes."

"Estás bromeando. ¿No es eso algo extremo?" Aún y cuando su voz era débil, la incredulidad surgió clara y fuertemente.

"Causé problemas antes. Ya no se están tomando ningún riesgo." Flexionó sus manos. Hojou había estado justo ahí, _en sus manos_-

"Supongo que el Profesor sabe mejor que nadie sobre lo que un SOLDADO es capaz de hacer," gruñó Kunsel. "Desafortunadamente para nosotros."

"Mm," coincidió Cloud, preocupado por el persistente malestar en su compañero. Si escuchaba con atención, aún podía escuchar el corazón acelerado del Segunda Clase, como si hubiera corrido alrededor de todo Midgar. No era una buena señal, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Lo rodeó y así quedaron sentados espalda contra espalda, dando a Kunsel algo más cómodo para recostarse en lugar de los barrotes de la celda. Consumido por sus propios pensamientos, ninguno de ellos habló por un tiempo.

Eventualmente, Kunsel dejó salir un suspiro pesado. "Oye, ¿Cloud?"

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es verdad que tu eres del futuro."

Lo anunció así, sin nada más. Ni siquiera era una pregunta.

Cloud permaneció en silencio. Ninguna respuesta que pudiera pensar parecía ser la adecuada.

"Supongo que eso lo responde."

"… ¿Cómo?" murmuró.

"¿-Fue que lo supe? Bueno, no es exactamente la primera cosa que se le viene a la mente a una persona cuando intentas averiguar sobre alguien," admitió Kunsel. "Pero toda esta cosa con la materia de Tiempo y toda tu venganza contra el General…" Sintió al Segunda Clase encogerse de hombros tras él. "No tienes ningún registro, ni historia. Investigué un poco cuando apareciste por primera vez. Era completamente _raro. _Y entonces algunas de las cosas que solías decir… no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero a veces hablas sobre Rufus ShinRa como si pensaras que _él es_ el Presidente. Nunca tuvo ningún sentido, pero si la materia es capaz de lanzarte hacia _adelante_ en el tiempo, entonces…"

Kunsel era inteligente. Nadie le dio nunca suficiente crédito. Por supuesto, conectó los puntos en el mismo instante en que descubrió la naturaleza de estos experimentos.

"Tienes razón," confesó. Entonces, luego de una breve pausa, agregó, "Fue un accidente. Rompí una Materia de Tiempo."

"¿Viajar en el tiempo por _accidente_? Los científicos sueñan sobre estas cosas ¿y tú solo te tropezaste con ella? Algunas veces no puedo adivinar si eres increíblemente suertudo o tienes increíblemente _mala suerte_.

Cloud agachó la cabeza.

El Segunda Clase suspiró. "Entonces, ¿por qué nunca dijiste nada?" Pasó solo un palpitar de corazón y entonces comenzó a reír. Sonaba ligeramente tenso. "Lo siento. Fue una pregunta estúpida. Probablemente no te habría creído antes de esta- lo que sea que sea esta situación." Negó con su cabeza. "Todo esto es tan enfermo."

Hubo silencio. Cloud no sabía qué decir a continuación y parecía ser que Kunsel tampoco sabía.

No pasaron mucho tiempo así. Eventualmente, Kunsel rompió el estancamiento y dijo, "Sonabas tan seguro cuando dijiste que ShinRa dejaría que esto pasara. ¿Fue por eso? ¿Esto ya ha ocurrido antes?" Su voz se volvió áspera.

La pregunta no necesitaba una respuesta. Ya habían pasado por bastantes variaciones de esta conversación.

"Entonces, ¿qué demonios ocurre a continuación? Vamos, Cloud. Háblame."

"¿A continuación?" hizo eco y frunció el ceño, aunque Kunsel no habría sido capaz de verlo. "Supongo… que si no salgo de aquí…" Sus palabras se perdieron en medio de la desesperanza. No podía predecir qué podría ocurrir a partir de aquí. ¿Acaso Sephiroth vendría a Nibelheim, aún pese a todo, y descubriría la verdad de su descendencia? Probablemente. Hojou se aseguraría de que la Reunión ocurriera, si Cloud no encontraba un modo de detenerlo.

"… ¿Acaso fue malo? ¿El futuro?"

Comenzó a tener una lucha interna. ¿Debería decirlo? ¿Qué tanto podía decir?

¿Había algún punto en ocultarlo? Por su tono de voz, Kunsel probablemente ya había deducido bastante al respecto.

"Es una larga historia," murmuró.

Kunsel encogió un hombro, en broma por su anterior respuesta. Cloud intentó sonreír y no pudo lograrlo del todo.

"… Luego de que la materia se rompiera, me encontré repentinamente en las planicies desérticas, alrededor del inicio de la Guerra de Wutai." Agachó su cabeza, observando sin expresión hacia la oscuridad. "Pensé que podría hacer una diferencia. Mejorar las cosas. Pero ni siquiera pude detener eso."

De todas las personas que pudieron haber sido, nunca esperó tener esta conversación con Kunsel. Nunca planeó tenerla en lo absoluto, pero se imaginaba que si ellos alguna vez lo descubrían, habría sido Zack quien lo hiciera, por su persistencia, o Sephiroth dada su extraordinaria virtud de adivinar sus procesos de pensamiento. O incluso Génesis, quien probablemente era el único que fantaseaba lo suficiente como para considerar el hecho de los viajes en el tiempo con seriedad.

"¿Intentaste detener la Guerra de Wutai?" El Segunda Clase sonaba incrédulo.

Y tenía derecho a no creerlo. Después de todo, Cloud había experimentado en primera mano la pérdida de tiempo en ese esfuerzo.

"… Lo intenté, pero la Guerra de Wutai no era por lo que estaba verdaderamente preocupado," dijo suavemente.

Pudo sentir a Kunsel cuando asintió. "Sephiroth, ¿verdad?"

Cloud dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

"¿Qué ocurrió?"

Gastó un momento recolectando sus pensamientos. ¿Dónde podía comenzar en realidad, cuando se trataba de hablar sobre Sephiroth y todo lo que había hecho? "… Sephiroth no es como los otros SOLDADOs. Él es… él fue hecho de forma diferente. Las mejoras comenzaron incluso desde antes de que naciera. Con células inyectadas de un organismo alienígena llamado Jenova," Hizo una pausa, luego agregó, "Creo que ella es lo que tú transportaste hacia el reactor."

Cloud dobló sus piernas y las atrajo hacia su pecho. El brillo de mako de sus ojos brindó color a sus rodillas en un débil tono azul. "Cuando descubrió la verdad de sus orígenes, comenzó a odiar a ShinRa. Y luego, con el tiempo… comenzó a odiarlo todo."

Kunsel permaneció respetuosamente en silencio.

"Prendió fuego a toda mi aldea natal." Su voz sonaba muerta aún para sus propios oídos. "Zack y yo lo matamos entonces, pero… él era un monstruo. Continuó _regresando._ Se volvió loco. Asesinó al Presidente ShinRa. Asesinó-" Su respiración se entrecortó y cambió su táctica. "… Intentó destruir el Planeta. Estuvo a punto de lograrlo. En mi época, Midgar no es nada más que ruinas."

El silencio se volvió lo suficientemente grueso como para ahogarlos.

"Luego de que incendió mi pueblo, me uní a un grupo anti-ShinRa. Luchamos contra él." Cerró sus ojos, con las voces haciendo eco en sus oídos.

"_ShinRa está acabado,"_

"_Meteoro va a caer en aproximadamente… siete días más."_

"_Esta es nuestra última batalla. Nuestro objetivo es el Cráter del Norte. Nuestro enemigo es… ¡Sephiroth!"_

"_¡Definitivamente esto no está bien! ¡Está fuera de nuestro alcance!"_

"… _¿Qué el resto no depende del Planeta?"_

Tomó una profunda y entrecortada respiración. "Al final ganamos. Pero murió mucha gente."

Permanecieron sentados ahí en la oscuridad por un largo rato, ninguno diciendo nada. Cloud se sentía extraño. La verdad es que había sido un alivio el decirlo y no tener que preocuparse sobre ser acusado de locura. Pero siempre le traía malos recuerdos.

No había nada más que malos recuerdos en este lugar. Y Hojou seguía creando nuevos.

"Así que, ¿qué le ocurrió a Zack?"

Cloud se tensó. ¿Cómo-?

"Algunas veces le das una mirada… como si se hubiera marchado a la guerra y tu nunca hubieras esperado volverlo a ver, o algo así. Nunca pude comprenderla del todo. Pensé que quizá él se parecía a alguien que habías perdido. Pero eso no es del todo cierto, ¿verdad?"

Había estado preocupado de que Tseng o Sephiroth o incluso _Zack_ descubrieran sus secretos, y ¿todo el tiempo Kunsel se había percatado de eso?

No debió haberse sorprendido tanto. El hombre en verdad era un maestro de la investigación. Siempre se paseaba por los corredores, observando a la gente. Aprendías mucho haciendo eso.

"… Él murió." Tragó saliva y continuó en un tono de voz tenso, "Estábamos escapando, luego de que ShinRa nos traicionara para ocultar lo que Sephiroth había hecho. Un pelotón lo asesinó en las planicies desérticas."

"_El precio de la libertad es muy alto."_

"¿Qué demonios?" Kunsel se enderezó ante eso. "¿Por qué no hiciste algo?"

Cloud apretó sus puños. "¡Era débil! En ese entonces solo era un cadete. ¡Fallé el examen de SOLDADO!"

"Entonces cómo-"

"No mentí del todo sobre el envenenamiento de mako. Cuando Zack- Prácticamente yo estaba en coma. Era un inútil." Su voz disminuyó hasta convertirse en un susurro. "No pude hacer _nada_ y él…"

"Maldita sea," maldijo Kunsel y se dejó caer al suelo de vuelta. "Lo lamento. No quise decir-" dejó salir una respiración temblorosa. "Nunca lo pude haber adivinado, ¿sabes? Llegaste a Primera Clase tan rápido que pensé… bueno, tú sabes. No debí haber asumido nada."

"Era débil." Repitió Cloud en un murmullo. "Pero debí de haber-"

"¿Qué hay sobre los Comandantes?" interrumpió Kunsel. "¿Angeal y Génesis?" La acusación iba implicada. _¿Dónde estuvieron ellos? ¿Por qué no hicieron nada para detener eso?_

"Angeal murió. Génesis traicionó a ShinRa antes de que Sephiroth se volviera loco. No estoy seguro de qué le ocurrió a él al final." Tenía un vago recuerdo de Zack luchando contra él y sabía que se había visto involucrado con DeepGround, pero nadie había visto señal alguna de él durante o luego del incidente con Omega.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda antes de que eso ocurra?"

Cloud se movió. "Génesis probablemente ya no traicionará a ShinRa. Pienso que al menos pude cambiar eso. Mientras que Angeal… no lo sé. Depende de qué tan rápido progrese su… enfermedad esa vez." Si no hubiera ido arrasando por todo el campo con su amigo, probablemente habría durado más tiempo. Tenía cierto conocimiento de que Génesis había logrado aferrarse a la vida un par de años antes de ser curado.

"Entonces, eso es algo." El Segunda Clase lo estaba tomando bastante bien, considerando la situación. Pero bueno, los SOLDADOs estaban entrenados para lidiar con cualquier sorpresa que su deber les lanzara encima. Podía reconocer el 'modo-misión' ahora que lo escuchaba. "Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan? Tiene que haber más que solo 'matar a Sephiroth' si te uniste a ShinRa, después de todo eso."

Cloud asintió, aunque Kunsel no pudo haber sido capaz de ver el gesto. "Si solo asesino a Sephiroth, Hojou lo clonará de nuevo, y continuará regresando una y otra vez. Y si no destruyo a Jenova hay un riesgo de que algún otro científico recoja el trabajo desde donde Hojou lo dejó."

"Entonces tienen que ser esos tres," murmuró Kunsel, pensativamente. "Aunque el General será difícil de derrotar. Quiero decir, los he visto luchar a ambos antes, pero si fuera una lucha a muerte-"

"Yo ganaría," dijo Cloud, firme.

"¿Estás tan seguro? Dicen que ni siquiera Angeal y Génesis juntos pueden derrotarlo."

"Lo he detenido antes. Se lo que se necesita." Y esos Sephiroths habían sido _más fuertes_.

"Sí tu lo dices." Suspiró. "Aunque me siento algo mal. ¿Estás seguro de que en verdad tienes que hacerlo? El General ha estado volteando a Midgar de cabeza buscándolos a ti y a Angeal. Probablemente también estaría acechando el resto del Continente si no fuera porque los de los altos mandos no le dan la oportunidad."

No quería pensar al respecto. Las palabras de Tseng lo atormentaban. Solo porque _él_ no consideraba a Sephiroth como un amigo…

"_Ignorante traidor"_

"Aunque, supongo que primero deberíamos encontrar un modo de encargarnos de Hojou y esta cosa llamada 'Jenova', ¿verdad?"

Cloud se congeló. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

"Todo es demasiado loco, debo admitirlo. Pero no pienso que estés mintiendo." En un tono de voz más suave, Kunsel añadió, "No veo el punto de defender a la compañía si eso va a llevar a Midgar siendo destruida. Y Zack es un reverendo idiota. Probablemente nos tomará a _ambos_ para asegurarnos de que no se mate él solo."

Se había quedado sin voz. ¿Qué podía decir al respecto? Si ni siquiera _Vincent_ había accedido a ayudarlo con tanta facilidad.

"No deberías," murmuró eventualmente. "No- Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo. No hay ninguna necesidad de que te involucres."

"Yo _ya_ _estoy_ involucrado."

Cloud solo continuó negando con su cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Qué me ocurre a mí? ¿Yo también soy asesinado? ¿O me convierto en un monstruo?" Las palabras fueron inusualmente cortantes para el usualmente tranquilo SOLDADO.

"No lo sé," murmuró. "Nunca te conocí en mi línea de tiempo original." No sabía cómo ayudar a su amigo. Ni siquiera sabía si _necesitaría_ ayuda.

Tan rápido como la molestia de Kunsel vino, se fue, y él se agachó. "Ah," dijo. Entonces, "Supongo que es una especie de alivio. Por un momento me preocupó que solo te hubieras vuelto mi amigo y hubieras accedido a enseñarme todas esas cosas sobre la materia por alguna parte de la historia que estuvieras intentando cambiar."

El estómago de Cloud dio un salto. "No. Eso fue… solo un buen descanso." ¿Qué más podía decir realmente a todo eso? Había sido tan relajante el tener a un amigo en este tiempo sin sufrir de alguna carga emocional – ya fuera que estuvieran conscientes o no de dicha carga. No tenía que preocuparse constantemente sobre si Kunsel traicionaba a ShinRa o si lo llevaba al Departamento Científico o si era asesinado por Sephiroth.

Aún así, al final, sus acciones habían resultado en que una persona inocente fuera arrastrada a este completo desastre. Si nunca se hubiera vuelto amigo de Kunsel, el Segunda Clase nunca habría tomado la misión a Nibelheim para buscarlo. Nunca habría sido capturado por los Turcos y traído al laboratorio.

Su culpa creció hasta que sintió que su estómago estaba lleno de plomo.

La mayoría de los especímenes de Hojou morían durante sus experimentos. Esos que sobrevivían nunca quedaban mucho mejor.

Aunque, ¿cómo podía ayudarlo? No podía comprender por qué los saltos le afectaban de manera diferente. A menos…

Siendo golpeado por una idea, sus dedos acariciaron el Listón amarrado alrededor de su brazo. Aún se sentía levemente cálido.

¿Podría acaso ser _Listón_ la diferencia? Recordaba que prácticamente le quemaba durante algunos saltos – normalmente los que dejaban a Hojou regañando a sus subordinados y cancelando el resto de los experimentos del día para que pudiera 'arreglar los números' o 'recalibrar el equipo'.

Su indecisión duró solo un momento – la misma determinación que lo había cubierto cuando guió a Avalancha al Cráter del Norte lo llenó en ese momento y en un suave gesto, desamarró a Listón de su brazo.

"Toma," dijo, estirando su brazo hacia atrás para tomar una de las manos de Kunsel, y colocar la pequeña pieza de tela en ella. "Ponte eso. En tu pierna o algún otro lugar. Donde sea que Hojou no lo vea."

El Segunda Clase jugó con ello en la oscuridad. "¿Qué es esto? Es tela, pero es extraña. Se siente en cierta forma como si fuera material."

"Podría ayudarte con los saltos." Inconscientemente frotó su brazo ahora sin prenda alguna. Había estado portándolo por tanto tiempo que se sentía desnudo sin él.

El sonido de la tela moviéndose se detuvo. "Oye, Cloud, ¿estás seguro..." Sonaba indeciso.

Kunsel era inteligente. Los artefactos que eran resistentes a los efectos de materia eran demasiado raros y frecuentemente tenían precios inaccesibles. Sabía sin que se lo dijeran lo que Cloud le estaba ofreciendo. "Yo estaré bien. He pasado por cosas peores." Su voz salió más rasposa de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Pero-"

"Cuida de él," le interrumpió. "Lo quiero de regreso para cuando salgamos."

La promesa funcionó. Kunsel no protestó más.

Esta vez, _él_ era el SOLDADO Primera Clase. Daría orgullo al legado de Zack y protegería a sus amigos, nuevos y viejos.

* * *

><p>"Tseng. Bienvenido de vuelta al Cuartel General," Saludó Cissnei.<p>

Tseng bajó del helicóptero y suavizó las arrugas de su traje. "¿Hubo algún problema mientras no estuve?"

"Una petición formal de SOLDADO para una reunión con el líder de los Turcos," reportó ella. "Vino hace dos días. Hemos estado intentando retrasarlo."

Tseng asintió. Lo había esperado, aunque quizá no tan pronto luego de que el Sargento Kunsel no se reportara de vuelta luego de que la fecha programada de su regreso pasara. En momentos como este, en verdad no disfrutaba su trabajo. En verdad los Turcos lidiaban con asuntos nada placenteros, pero algunas misiones retaban su ciertamente delgada fibra moral más que otras. Especialmente las misiones que concernían al Departamento Científico.

No conocía los detalles del nuevo proyecto de Hojou y eso lo consternaba. Comparado con Hollander, el nuevo jefe del Departamento Científico guardaba sus investigaciones celosamente, ocultándolas incluso de los Turcos. _Especialmente_ de los Turcos. Sus más preciados proyectos solo eran escuchados por el Presidente y nadie más.

Normalmente Tseng no lo cuestionaría – después de todo, las órdenes directas del Presidente eran para ser seguidas de manera rápida y sin fallas. Pero su preocupación caía en lo que _Hojou_ podría ocultar del Presidente. Ningún otro departamento escapaba del escrutinio tan bien como lo hacía el Departamento Científico. Incluso Scarlet era convocada ocasionalmente. Pero nunca Hojou.

"¿Tseng?" Apuró Cissnei.

"Lo lamento, estaba perdido en mis pensamientos." La situación era delicada. _Demasiado _delicada. Hojou compartía el dominio del poder con el Presidente, pero Sephiroth y Génesis combinados podían destruir a ShinRa, un echo que muy pocos entre los de alto rango gerencial parecían apreciar. Y para empeorar las cosas, Sephiroth y Génesis tenían aprecio por Cloud, cuyo valor para el Departamento Científico aparentemente superaba el riesgo nada despreciable que conllevaba el mantenerlo cautivo en contra de su voluntad.

Francamente, Tseng tenía sus manos llenas simplemente en intentar prevenir que el problema no se convirtiera en una guerra civil.

"¿Debería organizar una reunión?"

"No es necesario. Tengo la sensación de que querrán escuchar de mí inmediatamente." Se dirigieron hacia el elevador que los esperaba. Se cerró con un suave deslizamiento y el aire se volvió repentinamente tenso, aún y cuando las puertas aún silbaban por los golpes del viento.

"¿Hacia donde?" Preguntó Cissnei.

Una petición de SOLDADO. Eso significaba que tenía una opción. Lidiar con Lazard o con Sephiroth.

"La oficina del Director," indicó. Cissnei presionó el botón por él.

Lazard era más seguro. Él tenía ventaja contra el Director de SOLDADO. No era una ventaja que pudiera _usar_, desafortunadamente, sin destituir al Director de su oficina, pero anticipaba que el engaño sería suficiente. Necesitaban a Lazard dirigiendo a SOLDADO. Actualmente, él era el único que mantenía la investigación de Sephiroth y Génesis en orden.

Tampoco podía olvidar el asunto de Zack y Kunsel.

Era una lástima que la misión hacia Nibelheim se hubiera deslizado por las grietas. Lazard no debió haber sido consciente de la relación de la misión con el SOLDADO perdido y los Turcos habían sido demasiado lentos para interceptarla – el Sargento Kunsel la había tomado antes de que pudieran actuar. Habían sobreestimado la red de información del Segunda Clase. Él podría ser un decente Turco.

Lo ideal habría sido que un SOLDADO de Segunda o Tercera Clase que no tuviera ninguna relación tomara la misión. Y a como estaban las cosas, habían tenido suerte de que Kunsel fuera quien la tomara, en lugar de Zack. Eso habría complicado aún más las cosas. A Tseng le agradaba Zack. Y lo más importante era que el siempre sonriente Segunda Clase tenía conexiones más fuertes con los tres SOLDADOs de más alto rango. Incluyendo al comodín que actualmente se encontraba 'fuera'.

Kunsel les hizo ganar tiempo. Tiempo que necesitaban desesperadamente para investigar. Zack se lo habría robado.

No es que lo hiciera siempre, Zack tenía un cerebro perfectamente funcional, aún y cuando cualquiera que pasara algún tiempo alrededor del SOLDADO sabía que prefería usar el de Kunsel.

El elevador sonó. "Buena suerte," ofreció Cissnei.

Tseng salió del elevador hacia el pasillo alfombrado e inclinó su cabeza a modo de respuesta. Justo ahora, definitivamente podría necesitar una buena dosis de la extraña suerte de Cissnei.

Tocó dos veces en la puerta del ejecutivo.

"Está abierto," fue la respuesta.

Nuevamente, no necesitó de suerte para esta parte. Lazard había sido inteligente, pero ya no tenía recursos. Para ahora, tenía que estar consciente de que su enlace con el Departamento Científico había desaparecido. También estaba siendo forzado a trabajar alrededor de sus más valiosos SOLDADOs. Y en el bolsillo de su traje, Tseng guardaba unos curiosos reportes de contabilidad que no coincidían del todo...

"Director," saludó sombríamente. "Antes de que comencemos, tengo unas terribles noticias."

* * *

><p>Algo era diferente. Los sonidos y las sensaciones no eran las mismas. No podía sentir el frío piso de metal de la celda bajo él, no podía escuchar el suave murmullo del aire flotando desde los ductos y la luz que le quemaba la vista y atravesaba sus párpados estaba completamente mal.<p>

Cloud se esforzó por regresar a la consciencia. Su cuerpo no quería cooperar – sus miembros se sentían de plomo y sus sentidos se sentían como si hubieran sido cubiertos por algodón. Había sedantes trabajando. Debieron haber echado gas en la celda de nuevo. No podía recordar haberse quedado dormido.

Aunque aún a través de la mirada drogada sentía que reconocía este lugar. La forma en que el sonido de su propia respiración rebotaba de vuelta hacia sus oídos, la humedad pegajosa, la peste de mako tan fuerte como si estuviera dentro del reactor.

Cloud abrió sus ojos y se llenó de terror.

Era de nuevo el laboratorio, el que estaba oculto detrás de la biblioteca maldita. Con su mesa gris adornada con amarras de metal, sus azulejos manchados de mako, sus techos cóncavos iluminados por la intensa luz de una bombilla desnuda. Su propio y privado infierno.

Esa no era la parte perturbadora. Era la vista de eso. Todo se veía borroso, las líneas se doblaban como si lo estuviera viendo a través de lentes. Una visión que conocía demasiado bien.

_Los tanques de mako_.

Frenéticamente observó a su derecha. Por un momento, la visión del uniforme púrpura y un casco plateado lo desorientaron. _Es Kunsel, no Zack_. El Segunda Clase estaba apoyado contra la pared del tanque, aún inconsciente.

Una figura borrosa en una bata blanca pasó delante de él, su imagen estaba distorsionada en la curva del vidrio. Los sonidos eran ahogados y débiles, casi enterrados bajo el eco de su respiración.

_Jadeando conforme el tanque se llenaba, golpeando y arañando las paredes de vidrio, rogando por una liberación que nunca vendría. Zack gritando maldiciones desde el tanque a su costado, la peste abrumadora quemando sus fosas nasales, el líquido verde y venenoso llenando su boca y sus pulmones-_

"¡No, imbécil! ¡Necesita ser el compuesto diluido! La temperatura es muy baja - ¡La cristalización se efectuará inmediatamente!"

Hubo una respuesta amortiguada.

"Tres horas para comenzar, y si hay alguna diferencia apreciable en las lecturas del salto procederemos con tratamientos más largos." Hojou regresó hacia el frente de los tanques, observándolo a través del vidrio. "Ah, parece ser que el Espécimen C está despierto. Entonces de prisa, tontos. ¡Estamos perdiendo tiempo precioso!

_Tiempo precioso._

Cloud tembló y el líquido verde y quemante comenzó a acumularse alrededor de sus pies.


	32. Capítulo 32

_**Notas de la traductora: **Y bueno, aquí tenemos ya el episodio 32 =D el viernes les publicaré el próximo, el 33 ^^ ¡gracias a todos por su constante apoyo y lecturas! espero disfruten de este episodio =3_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor: **¡De nuevo tengo Internet! Y para celebrarlo, aquí tienen el episodio, desde un día antes. (O dos días después, si son pesimistas). Gracias por su paciencia. Estamos ya en la recta final.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 32**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la celda.<p>

De vuelta en los tanques.

De vuelta en la celda.

Nunca terminaba.

Cloud abrazó sus brazos frente a su pecho, luchando por suprimir el temblor. La celda se sentía muchísimo más fría e implacable vistiendo ropa empapada. Aunque, a estas alturas, debería estar alegre de que Hojou les permitiera tener ropa, en lo absoluto.

"_Niveles de poder aumentando. Sesenta por ciento... setenta por ciento... ochenta por ciento..."_

El zumbido en sus oídos se volvió un chillido. Hubo un destello blanco y Cloud tropezó, abrazándose a sí mismo, contra los barrotes, con su respiración saliendo de forma tan entrecortada que lastimaba sus pulmones. Con sus piernas tambaleantes, se deslizó hasta descansar en el piso. Sin Listón, la ola de nausea y dolor que normalmente acompañaba un salto se volvió en una sensación que no era muy diferente a la de ser golpeado por un camión.

"_Veinticuatro horas y dieciocho minutos. Error de menos del dos por ciento."_

Kunsel cayó a su lado. Su piel lucía algo verde, pero era difícil decir si era por el salto de tiempo o por el mako que aún cubría su piel. Hojou hacía que sus asistentes lanzaran agua a los tanques antes de que los sacaran para la siguiente ronda de pruebas, pero era un asunto de protocolo, nada más – la sustancia verde aún prevalecía dentro de sus botas, entre los pliegues de sus uniformes y perduraba debajo de sus uñas. No le parecía algo particularmente higiénico ni esterilizado, y se preguntaba si esto era parte de la razón por la cual los especímenes de Hojou tenían un índice tan abismal de supervivencia. "¿Cloud?"

"Estoy bien," murmuró, y sabía que era mejor no preguntar por qué había tres Kunsel girando ante su visión. "Solo dame un minuto."

Débilmente, podía escuchar los susurros de Hojou, desvaneciéndose levemente conforme pasaba por delante del micrófono. _"El incremento en los niveles de mako parecen haber ayudado al otro espécimen... posiblemente mientras más altos sean los porcentajes los efectos se desestabilizan y se vuelven insignificantes... la acumulación del estrés por el tiempo... podría estar relacionado al agotamiento reportado por el uso repetitivo de la materia Escape..."_

"Oye." Dijo Kunsel en voz débil, "Es por ese listón que me diste, ¿verdad? Tómalo de vuelta. Luces pulverizado."

Negó con su cabeza. "Será más efectivo para ti," mintió. "Además, ya me estoy sintiendo mejor." Aunque no quiso arriesgarse a ponerse de pie. Y su cabeza se sentía como si hubiera sido llenada de tierra. Pero era mejor que Kunsel se beneficiara con la protección de Listón. Simplemente era lo justo. El Segunda Clase no tenía nada que ver con todo esto.

Además, una egoísta parte de él estaba agradecido de no estar solo y atrapado en este infierno, agradecía ese apoyo silencioso. Pero aún y con Listón, a Kunsel no le estaba yendo muy bien. Al menos era un SOLDADO, así que mantenía la cabeza fría y no se disolvía en medio de gritos histéricos y podía soportar más castigos físicos que el ser humano promedio. Eso no significaba que los experimentos de Hojou no estaban causando estragos.

Cloud hacía lo que podía, siempre que estaban afuera de los malditos tanques de mako. Le hablaba en un tono de voz tranquilo, de la misma forma en que Zack solía hacerlo para mantenerlo en una pieza, para mantenerlo en el presente y que respondiera. Le hablaba de los Ancianos, Jenova, la Reunión, la Corriente Vital, le contaba a detalle cómo el Planeta estaba muriendo. Se brincaba los temas de sus experiencias personales, especialmente esas que involucraban a Hojou y su confusión sobre los recuerdos de Zack, pero le relató la historia de cómo había pasado por primera vez esta línea del tiempo y lo que había pasado con Angeal y Hollander. Se aseguraba de que bebiera agua siempre que fuera posible. Lo despertaba cuando había dormido demasiado tiempo, siempre atenazado por el miedo de que hubiera caído en coma.

Era una burla visión de cómo debió haberse sentido Zack cuando estuvieron presos esos largos cuatro años.

Cloud evitó pensar profundamente al respecto. Kunsel era mucho más fuerte – y un buen par de años mayor – que a como él había sido cuando cayó por primera vez en las garras de Hojou. Había durado más tiempo. Probablemente estaba incluso soportando mejor que Cloud el estar empapados de mako, a estas alturas.

No cambiaba el hecho de que este nuevo ángulo en la experimentación de Hojou lo arruinaba todo. Necesitaba actuar pronto, o la oportunidad se perdería para siempre.

"Nos sacaré de aquí esta vez, Zack," susurró.

* * *

><p>El PHS que portaba en su mano comenzó a crujir; el plástico hacía ruido bajo la presión que iba en aumento.<p>

"Tienes que estar bromeando," gruñó Zack. "Esta es una especie de enferma y desordenada broma, ¿verdad? ¿_Verdad_?"

Ni Génesis ni Sephiroth dijeron una sola palabra.

Las letras en la pantalla brillaban firmes y luminosas, como si se burlaran de él.

'… _Y por último, una notificación oficial en el cambio del estatus del personal a continuación:  
>SOLDADO Segunda Clase, Zack Fair – promovido a SOLDADO Primera Clase.<br>SOLDADO Segunda Clase, Kunsel – muerto en acción.'_

Las noticias de la compañía, frías e impersonales, listaban la muerte de uno de sus amigos más cercanos como si fuera solo un pie de página.

"_Mierda._"

Si Angeal moría por la degradación, ¿sería reducido a solo esto? Un pensamiento sin cuidado en el boletín de noticias, ¿sin hacer mención alguna de la parte que habían tenido ellos en su muerte?

Zack apretó sus puños. "Iré."

Sephiroth se movió primero, bloqueando la puerta antes de que se pudiera ir. "No seas tonto."

"No puede ser una coincidencia. Se va a una misión buscando a Cloud, perdemos el contacto ¿y entonces obtenemos _esto_?" Sacudió su PHS ante el general.

Bien pudo simplemente haber estado discutiendo con una estatua. "Eso no significa que debas acelerarte y marcharte al Continente Occidental sin un plan," fue la seca respuesta.

"Si esperamos demasiado, ¡podría ser demasiado tarde para actuar!"

"No serás de ninguna utilidad para _nadie_ si eres apresado, o peor, _asesinado_," lo cortó Sephiroth.

"¡Ahora soy un Primera Clase! ¡No puedes detenerme!" Espetó Zack.

"Ser Primera Clase significa que puedes rechazar misiones, no que tienes el derecho de desobedecer la cadena de comandos," el General prácticamente gruñó.

Su respuesta estaba en la punta de su lengua, pero Génesis lo agarró del brazo tan fuerte que casi le hirió. Confundido, lanzó una mirada hacia el Comandante de cabello rojo y se encontró con una mirada de acero color azul y una muy ligera negación de cabeza.

Debió haber heredado algo de la suerte de Cissnei, porque un Tercera Clase eligió ese momento para tocar a la puerta. "Adelante," llamó Sephiroth.

"Lamento interrumpir, General, Comandante, Teniente," el Tercera Clase asintió a cada uno de los Primera Clase en turno. "General, el Director lo necesita en la Sala de Juntas. No tomará mucho tiempo."

Sephiroth le mandó una mirada que _prometía_ que no habían terminado con la discusión. "Espera aquí. Y Génesis, asegúrate de que _él_ también se quede."

Génesis le dirigió una especie de media reverencia burlona, pero no soltó el brazo de Zack.

Ninguno de ellos habló hasta que el General y el Tercera Clase se hubieron marchado de la habitación. Tan pronto como pasó el tiempo suficiente para que ellos estuvieran a una distancia respetablemente alejada, Zack frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su compañero SOLDADO. "¿Qué fue todo eso?"

"¿Eres un completo idiota?" siseó Génesis.

"No empieces también con eso, ¡Yo_ sé_ que tengo razón!" Zack no tenía ánimos para que la gente estuviera insultando su inteligencia. Sabía que algunas veces actuaba sin pensar, pero eso no significaba que era _estúpido_. Solo significaba que pasaba muchísimo tiempo con genios con endemoniadamente buenos recuerdos. Como Sephiroth, Génesis y Kunsel. Shiva, pensar ese último nombre dolió. "Además, ¡tú estás de acuerdo conmigo!" Argumentó.

El agarre de Génesis se apretó. "Lo estoy, pero _escúchame_. El problema aquí no es tanto por los Turcos, sino por _Sephiroth_."

"¿De qué estás hablando? Él también quiere encontrarlos, ¿no es así?"

"Precisamente. ¿Pero alguna vez te has detenido a considerar qué podría pasar si ShinRa _es_ el responsable?" La mirada de Génesis le penetraba, como si intentara crear entendimiento solo a través de la puerta de su simple mirada.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Debo repetirlo? Hasta ahora nos han estado dando indulgencia, pero pretendamos por un momento que ShinRa decide que ya no estamos actuando dentro de los mejores intereses de la compañía y nos ordena dejar de buscar a Cloud y Angeal. ¿Qué harías?"

Zack dudó, pero luego admitió, "En ese caso… no creo que lo haría. No me detendría, quiero decir." Aún y si eso significaba ser acusado de traición.

Génesis asintió como si hubiera estado esperando precisamente esa respuesta. "Siendo sinceros, yo tampoco lo haría. Pero, ¿qué supones tú que haría _Sephiroth_?"

Los ojos de Zack se ensancharon. "No querrás decir-"

La expresión sombría de Génesis fue toda la respuesta que necesitó.

No había considerado eso. Y si ellos _continuaban_ buscando en contra de las órdenes, ShinRa podría decidir hacer algo al respecto.

"Pero, quiero decir, de seguro habrá un punto donde él simplemente dirá no, ¿verdad?" preguntó Zack, inseguro ante el pensamiento. "¿O al menos poner en práctica su derecho de rechazar misiones?"

Génesis lanzó un resoplido, cruzándose de brazos. "Debería de pensar que si algo lo llegara a molestar lo suficiente, entonces lo haría. Generalmente ShinRa es muy cuidadoso de no molestarlo. ¿Pero en verdad quieres tomar esa oportunidad, Zack Fair?"

Zack recordaba a Sephiroth preguntándole qué haría él, si ShinRa le ordenara asesinar a un amigo convertido en traidor. En ese momento lo había dejado molesto, pero jamás había creído que eso podría realmente pasar. Se había preocupado de que ShinRa le pidiera matar a Cloud o Angeal, pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que Sephiroth pudiera ser quien recibiera la orden de matarlo a _él_.

Eso en verdad, en verdad apestaría.

"¿En verdad es tan leal a ShinRa?" Zack se consideraba a sí mismo leal hacia la compañía, pero si ellos en algún momento decidían cambiar el estatus de Angeal de 'ausente' a 'desertor', no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de asesinar a su mentor. Hacía la vista gorda con mayor frecuencia de la que le parecía cómodo, pero si se trataba de algo que lo afectara _personalmente…_

Génesis se encogió de hombros. "Yo más bien diría que nunca se le ha ocurrido ser algo más. ShinRa es todo lo que conoce."

Eso era triste. Y repentinamente, la continua precaución del General en su búsqueda por Cloud y Angeal, tuvo sentido. Ciertamente, él no tenía problema alguno por navegar a través de áreas grises y lagunas, pero inseguramente, Zack comenzó a preguntarse si Sephiroth había sido tan insistente en no levantar olas por miedo a enfrentar ese mismo escenario. El escenario en el cual sus amigos se podrían convertir en enemigos de ShinRa.

Estaba intentando protegerlos, en una forma un tanto oblicua y retorcida. Y también podría estarse protegiendo a sí mismo.

Génesis asintió. "Parece que finalmente lo entiendes."

"Esto es malo," admitió.

Era peor que malo. Si las noticias sobre Kunsel significaban algo, entonces su tiempo podría ya haber terminado.

Se suponía que fuera una ocasión feliz. Tan feliz como se pudiera con la enfermedad de Angeal y la desaparición de Cloud rondando en sus cabezas. Iba a sorprender a Kunsel con su promoción a Primera Clase. Se imaginaba que simplemente se pondría el uniforme y esperaría cuándo le tomaba a su amigo el darse cuenta. Había anticipado que el Segunda Clase ya lo supiera, probablemente presumiendo de que ya hubiera escuchado al respecto andes de que _Zack_ lo hiciera.

Ahora, no solo Cloud y Angeal seguían perdidos, sino que Kunsel había sido reportado como _muerto_ y ellos ni siquiera podían confiar en que _Sephiroth _les cubriera la espalda.

Y, maldición, él _aún_ quería lanzar todas las precauciones al viento y correr hacia el Continente Occidental lo más pronto posible.

Estaba a punto de decir todo eso, cuando Génesis levantó una mano en señal de silencio. Un momento después, la puerta se abrió de nuevo y Sephiroth regresó, con el mismo frunce de ceño que hacía que sus delgadas cejas plateadas se juntaran.

"¿Hubo algún problema?" preguntó Génesis, con expresión aburrida. Con nuevos ojos, Zack notó que la mano del Comandante descansaba tranquilamente en su espada, a pesar de la inocencia de la pregunta.

Angeal siempre le había dicho que su amigo era un buen actor, pero Zack no había comprendido _qué tan_ bueno era hasta ese momento.

"Solo era un asunto rutinario," contestó Sephiroth de forma distraída, entonces se concentró de nuevo. "¿Dónde estábamos?"

"Creo que estabas regañando a nuestro novato Primera Clase Zack Fair sobre los peligros de su impulsividad."

Zack se cruzó de brazos. "No puedo creer que en serio piensen que deberíamos solamente sentarnos y no hacer _nada_."

El frunce se profundizó. "No sugerí tal cosa. Pero toda esta situación me molesta por completo. Piénsalo."

"¿Qué es lo que hay que pensar?" preguntó Zack.

"No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué los Turcos habrán permitido que el Sargento Kunsel tomara la misión? Lazard ha sido diligente sobre mantenernos ocupados y lo más cerca posible de Midgar. Había asumido que era para prevenir que buscáramos."

Zack reflexionó eso, pero Génesis contestó primero. "¿Sospechas que fue una trampa?"

"Si no esa preparada por ShinRa, entonces es de alguien más." Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos. "Solicitaré un reporte a los Turcos – ya que uno de mis hombres ha muerto-" el estómago de Zack se revolvió ante la palabra. "-no tendrán elección más que acceder."

"¿Y entonces?" retó.

"Y entonces encontramos una manera de ir al Continente Occidental, de forma _legítima_," dijo Sephiroth, firmemente, con una mirada significativa hacia Génesis.

"¿Qué?" Comentó el Comandante de cabello rojo. "¿Me estás comparando con nuestro novato Primera Clase?"

"Eres tan propenso a comportarte como un héroe," remarcó Sephiroth.

"¡Oye!" Protestó Zack. "¡No hay nada de malo en ser un héroe!"

Ninguno de ellos reconoció su ofensa. "Solo se paciente hasta que pueda encontrar algo que mantenga a los Turcos fuera de nuestras espaldas." Sephiroth los apuñaló con sus ojos verdes y filosos – la misma mirada que reservaba para dar orden a las tropas rebeldes.

Génesis se burló, pero no discutió más. Observó a Zack por el rabillo del ojo, pero su mirada se desvió de nuevo rápidamente.

Aunque, el General no parecía haber terminado. "Y Zack, recibiste una nueva materia como parte de tu promoción a Primera Clase, ¿no es así?"

Él asintió, mostrando su nueva muñequera. "Tundara." Le había ido bien practicando con la materia de Trueno en nivel maestro de Cloud, así que supuso que debería obtener una propia.

El General asintió. "Bien. Concéntrate en entrenarla tan pronto como puedas. Y reabastece tus pociones y éteres si te quedan pocos. Necesitaremos estar preparados para actuar en cualquier momento."

"Entendido," accedió y mientras se sentía algo mejor ante la idea de prepararse para la acción, no fue tan lejos como para atenuar la necesidad que sentía de actuar inmediatamente. Intelectualmente, sabía que esta era su única elección en este momento – si no quería terminar en una celda o en el exilio donde no podría ayudar a _nadie_ – pero una parte más grande de él se alteraba por todas las restricciones. Restricciones que él había pensado que finalmente había dejado atrás dada su promoción.

Observó su materia ajustada en su muñequera. SOLDADO Primera Clase. Finalmente lo había logrado, pero algo sobre eso parecía vacío ahora.

Recordaba el orgullo llenando su corazón cuando Lazard le dijo sobre las noticias, solo dos días atrás. Las felicitaciones de sus compañeros SOLDADOs. La renovada determinación de encontrar a Cloud y Angeal, para que pudiera compartir su éxito con ellos. La satisfacción de obtener su meta y el cálido cumplimiento de su sueño mientras se ponía el uniforme negro.

Entonces el anuncio oficial de su promoción había salido en las mismas noticias de la compañía que anunciaban la muerte de su amigo.

No podía evitar pensar que había sido sobornado.

* * *

><p>Verde.<p>

Espeso, interminable y quemante verde.

Parecía como si nunca lo hubiera dejado. O nunca lo volviera a dejar.

A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, observó el brillo blanco de la bata de laboratorio moviéndose por la habitación. Su cuerpo se sentía imposiblemente ligero y enormemente pesado mientras flotaba en el espeso líquido.

Conciencia separada. Ahora reconocía los síntomas, lo suficiente como para luchar contra ellos. También sabía que eventualmente su resistencia se desmoronaría. Los eventos del pasado ya estaban sobreponiéndose con los del presente, al punto de que algunas veces luchaba para distinguir qué era real y qué eran simples pesadillas.

La bata de laboratorio se movió hacia la salida, ni siquiera deteniéndose delante de los tanques. Desapareció. Cloud esperó.

Pudo haber sido un minuto. Pudieron haber sido veinte. Estando sumergido en mako, era difícil de decir – distorsionaba su sentido del tiempo, como si estuviera drogado de forma muy potente. También tenía muchos de los mismos efectos secundarios. Pérdida de memoria. Alucinaciones. Problemas de juicio.

De cualquier forma, había pasado suficiente tiempo para asegurarse de que el asistente no volvería inmediatamente. No había forma de decir exactamente cuándo es que ellos _volverían, _pero tenía que tomar la oportunidad. Kunsel no duraría lo suficiente para que él memorizara los patrones, de la forma en que Zack había hecho.

Su vista se dirigió al segundo tubo, donde flotaba la forma sin vida de un SOLDADO Segunda Clase. Probablemente estaba inconsciente. Era difícil de decirlo con el casco puesto.

Dirigió su atención de vuelta al vidrio frente a él. Rápidamente, se movió hacia el frente, acariciando la suave superficie, con sus dedos moviéndose de forma fantasmal sobre el lugar donde esperaba que hubiera letras. Formas cuidadosamente talladas con nada más que sus uñas.

'_Tenemos que salir de aquí.'_

Era vidrio, pero tan grueso que bien pudo haber sido simplemente concreto.

Como un cadete, herido por Masamune, debilitado por los experimentos y añadido el mako, había golpeado las paredes desesperadamente, ansioso por escapar. Nunca logró hacer nada más que arañar la barrera transparente.

Esta vez, él era un SOLDADO Primera Clase. Más fuerte de lo que Zack había sido, herido de su batalla con Sephiroth. Era más fuerte que sus recuerdos.

¿Cuál era el punto de intentar cambiar _lo que fuera_, si no podía lograr hacer esto?

Sin pensar siquiera, Cloud retiró su brazo y golpeó su puño contra el vidrio frente a él.

El vidrio comenzó a resquebrajarse. Se retiró de nuevo y lo hizo una vez más.

Se rompió.

El mako salió del tanque, medio arrastrando al rubio con él. Las orillas filosas del vidrio roto rasgaron su uniforme, pero las ignoró, liberándose y alejándose del tanque.

Afuera. Estaba _afuera_.

No tenía mucho tiempo. Operando casi enteramente en automático, se apresuró hacia el otro tanque, chapoteando a través del mako que desaparecía lentamente por el drenaje ubicado en los azulejos. Jugó con los controles, hasta que finalmente encontró el botón de liberación de emergencia. Más mako cubrió sus botas, dejando caer a Kunsel en el piso por su rápida salida del cilindro. Cloud lo levantó y puso en pie a la par que el Segunda Clase tosía y jadeaba, escupiendo gran cantidad de veneno verde. "¿Cloud?"

"Estamos escapando," fue todo lo que dijo. No había señal de sus armas ni las de Kunsel, pero podían hacerlo. "¿Puedes ponerte en pie?"

"Creo que sí." Kunsel se sostuvo por su cuenta, aún empapado con mako. Temblaba, pero podía caminar. Ya lo estaban haciendo mejor.

Cloud se dirigió a la salida, abriendo la puerta un fragmento para poder observar. No había señal alguna de guardias o científicos en la siguiente habitación. Hojou se preocupaba más mientras los movían dentro y fuera de la cámara de la materia de Tiempo – probablemente no se habría molestado en colocar a nadie para que vigilara mientras ellos estuvieran en los tanques.

Aunque, aún podía haber sahagins. Ninguno de ellos tenía nada para protegerse de los monstruos, y sin armas, las criaturas serían agresivas. Tampoco podían arriesgarse a la conmoción que una batalla podría traer.

"Vamos a tener que ir por todo," murmuró. "Sígueme. Conozco el camino."

Kunsel asintió. Se deslizaron hacia la siguiente habitación.

La biblioteca maldita. Por un momento, la visión de Cloud vaciló a la par que observaba al fantasma de Sephiroth de pie cerca de las estanterías, observando archivo, tras archivo, con unos ojos verdes distantes.

"¿Cloud?"

La aparición desapareció y solo quedaron los libros.

"Solo son recuerdos," murmuró y se dirigió hacia la salida, deliberadamente evitando mirar los papeles regados sobre el escritorio y los tomos acomodados en las estanterías.

La caverna también lucía vacía. Silenciosamente, se aventuraron en la oscuridad, Cloud siendo capaz de navegar por el lugar con facilidad. Había recorrido esa ruta infinidad de veces en sus sueños. Su paso era más bien quebrado y ninguno de ellos era capaz de moverse más rápido sin tropezarse sobre sus propios pies, pues aún se encontraban mareados y lentos debido al mako. El sonido tranquilo de garras rascando la piedra hizo eco desde las sombras. Un sahagin se aventuró a acercarse, siseando, pero Cloud lanzó una patada bien situada y lo lanzó de vuelta a la oscuridad, intimidándolo temporalmente. No esperaron para ver si recuperaría su coraje.

Kunsel tropezó tras él. Cloud se lanzó de regreso y atrapó su hombro antes de que pudiera caer. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí. Lo siento. No sé por qué-"

"No te preocupes por eso," lo interrumpió, deslizando el brazo del Segunda Clase alrededor de su cuello y llevándolo a un ritmo más lento.

"_No te preocupes por eso. Lo haremos despacio, ¿está bien?"_

Casi llegaban a las escaleras cuando escucharon pasos.

Cloud se tensó y se movió para llevarlos a uno de los rincones oscuros de la pared de la caverna. ¿Eran científicos? ¿Guardias?

Estaban demasiado lejos para emboscarlos y derribarlos. Esperó con ansiedad. Las escaleras estaban _justo ahí_, pero si subían ahora, podían ser vistos. Aún tenían que pasar la mansión, salir al terreno, luego alejarse de Nibelheim. ShinRa probablemente no enviaría tropas dentro de la ciudad para atraparlos, arriesgándose a alarmar a los locales, pero no había muchos caminos fuera de la montaña. Mientras más ventaja tuvieran desde el inicio, más grande sería la oportunidad de escapar. Tal vez no se detendrían a revisar. Tal vez no lo notarían.

_Odín,_ en verdad eran cadetes. El par de voces apenas y se escuchaban desde la distancia. "Solo es mako, uno de los botes debe haber estado goteando."

"Imposible, mira aquí." Hubo una pausa y un movimiento de pies. "¿Lo ves? Parece que tiene sangre mezclada."

El otro cadete maldijo. "Lleva hacia el laboratorio."

¿Sangre?

"¡Cloud, tu mano-!" Susurró Kunsel.

Sin expresión, bajó su mirada hacia su puño. Estaba sangrando libremente, con fragmentos de vidrio atravesando sus nudillos. Magullada e inflamada al punto de deformidad.

Se dio cuenta tarde de que era de cuando había golpeado el tanque. No lo había sentido siquiera. En realidad no podía sentir nada. Sus ropas aún estaban empapadas en mako, frías y pegándose a su piel, pero la sensación se sentía filtrada, como si le estuviera pasando a alguien más.

La adrenalina lo cubrió. No duraría mucho. Le tomaría ventaja por todo el tiempo que durara.

Tomó uno de los fragmentos más grandes y lo sacó – estaban interfiriendo para que el mako cerrara la herida. No era peor que cuando había intentado golpear a ese robot mecánico de seguridad con solo sus nudillos. "Vamos a con todo," murmuró y antes de que Kunsel tuviera oportunidad de responder, los impulsó hacia las escaleras.

Iban a mitad de camino cuando la alarma comenzó a sonar – un distante y estridente alarido que irrumpió sus oídos y destruyó cualquier esperanza de que pudieran escuchar a sus perseguidores. Cloud prácticamente arrastró a Kunsel en los últimos pasos hacia él y palpó en la oscuridad hasta que encontró la orilla de la salida. No había tiempo para buscar el mecanismo que la abriera – usó toda la fuerza mejorada de SOLDADO que pudo reunir y se las arregló para abrir la puerta hasta liberar un espacio del ancho de su mano. Kunsel se le unió y la pesada piedra lentamente dejó el terreno abierto.

Salieron hacia la recamara polvorienta y la alarma se disolvió en un timbre apagado tras ellos.

"¿Dónde-?" Kunsel miró a su alrededor, confundido.

"Vamos," ordenó Cloud y pasó a su lado con prisa. Intentó abrir el picaporte con su mano buena, se rindió y se preparó para patear la puerta y abrirla. Las bisagras gimieron en señal de protesta.

La mansión tenía más signos de vida de los que él recordaba. No se molestó en detenerse a inspeccionar los papeles de investigación o revisar los armarios para conseguir mejor ropa – aún si sus trajes empapados de mako les estaban haciendo más daño que bien a estas alturas. Se dirigió al pasillo del segundo piso, lanzando una mirada por encima de su hombro cada pocos pasos para asegurarse de que Kunsel le seguía.

Tan pronto como salieron al recibidor superior, casi tropezaron con un cadete. Cloud lo pateó en el estómago y estrelló su casco contra la pared. El guardia de ShinRa colapsó en el suelo en un montículo sin huesos antes de que hubiera tenido oportunidad de hacer sonido alguno.

Kunsel se detuvo para tomar la daga de su cinturón y estaba en proceso de recolectar municiones de la pistola, cuando Cloud lo alejó. "Déjalo – no tenemos tiempo." Más guardias venían del otro lado de la mansión, invocados por la alarma. Una pistola con pocas balas no haría ninguna diferencia.

Se apresuraron por las escaleras. Las pisadas y órdenes exclamadas retumbaban tras ellos. Corrieron hacia la puerta frontal. El sol del atardecer besó su rostro, junto con el fresco y _limpio_ aire, por primera vez en _meses. _Y justo al frente, las puertas-

Hubo una lluvia de balas. Cloud vaciló cuando sintió algo filoso perforar su cuello. Por acto reflejo, levantó su brazo y lo apartó, aún y cuando a la distancia registraba el golpe del metal del casco de Kunsel.

Observó el objeto en su mano, congelado por la incredulidad.

Un dardo tranquilizador.

Su mano herida y sangrante eligió ese momento para comenzar a palpitar.

"¿Cloud?" Kunsel se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que su compañero fugitivo se había quedado atrás, y entonces maldijo cuando vio lo que el rubio sostenía.

Kunsel había tenido suerte – los dardos habían rebotado directo contra su casco. Ese estúpido y maldito casco que siempre, siempre portaba.

Fue una decisión que tomó una fracción de segundo. Ya podía sentir el sedante abriéndose paso por su sistema, aturdiendo sus reflejos y sentidos. Ambos no lo lograrían. Tenía un minuto, tal vez dos. Kunsel no podía cargarlo como Zack lo había hecho una vez. Parecía que apenas y podía _consigo mismo_.

Sus ojos se cruzaron a la distancia – aunque Cloud no podía ver a través del casco, podía leer los pensamientos de Kunsel claramente.

"Ve," dijo él. "Sal de aquí."

Kunsel dudó. "No puedo-"

"No seas estúpido." Los guardias los estaban alcanzando. "Te conseguiré tiempo." Sus pulmones comenzaban a sentirse pesados.

El momento se extendió. Por un instante tuvo miedo de que Kunsel fuera a rehusarse, ser noble e insistir en que escaparan juntos, pero el Segunda Clase era más inteligente. Asintió, se dio vuelta sobre sus tobillos y corrió a través del portón.

Inmediatamente, tres cadetes corrieron intentando alcanzarlo, pero Cloud se puso frente a ellos. Atrapó a uno del brazo, haciéndolo girar alrededor y lanzándolo de vuelta hacia los otros. Pateó al segundo en las rodillas y él cayó con un grito y un doloroso crujido. Agarró al tercero por el casco y estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo.

La docena que quedaba vaciló, el brillo rojo de sus visores fueron mermados por la luz de la tarde. Una armada de monstruos de tres ojos.

Tres de ellos dispararon otra ronda de dardos. Dos fallaron y Cloud apartó el último en el aire.

No tenía mucho tiempo, pero se aseguraría de que cada segundo contara.

_"Abraza tus sueños y, sin importar lo que suceda, protege tu honor - ¡tu honor de SOLDADO!"_

"¡Vengan por mí!" gruñó.

Zack habría estado orgulloso.


	33. Capítulo 33

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Descubrí algo… parece ser que Sinnatious sí es mujer, ¡oh rayos, odio que uno no pueda saberlo con seguridad! XDDD en fin… he visto que anda algo apagada la cuestión de los reviews, ¿pues qué pasó muchachos? Igual y andan esperando a que termine todo esto para poder leer sin tanta ansiedad jejeje en fin. Los dejo con este nuevo episodio ^^ ¡que lo disfruten!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor: **Esta es la primera y única escena que tendrán con POV de Kunsel. \o/ Como que quería incluir el siguiente capítulo con éste (o mover la última escena al siguiente capítulo), pero eso habría destrozado la proporción de los episodios de forma extrema. Este es uno de los capítulos con los que no estoy contenta, pero al menos la última escena fue divertida. Zack hace que las cosas sean divertidas.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo**** 33**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Kunsel tropezó ciegamente a lo largo del rocoso camino de la montaña, con su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente y retumbando tan fuerte en sus oídos que se estaba comenzando a volver paranoico de que <em>alguien más <em>pudiera escucharlo. Aún no había perseguidores, pero eso no duraría mucho. Necesitaba alguna especie de cobertura o refugio; poder descansar la noche para recuperar sus fuerzas. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había estado así de exhausto. Al menos, no desde que había ingresado en SOLDADO.

Apretó sus puños y aceleró el paso. Se recordaba a sí mismo que, de ser necesario, aún podía encargarse de un par de cadetes. Hojou tenía un puñado de trabajadores en la mansión, quizá incluso a un Turco si no tenía suerte, pero no querría arriesgarse a enviarlos a todos para perseguir a un espécimen que había escapado. Los refuerzos tardarían al menos doce horas en llegar, y eso asumiendo que vinieran en helicóptero en lugar de un camión. Calculó las restantes formaciones posibles en su cabeza. El terreno le dificultaría las cosas, pero podía escapar de esa red. Si llegaba un poco más lejos sin ser detectado, tenía una verdadera oportunidad.

Aunque, ¿luego hacia dónde debía ir? Cloud aún estaba en la mansión. Necesitaba ayuda, pero sus opciones eran severamente limitadas. No podía ir a ShinRa – sería asesinado, o más bien, traído de vuelta al laboratorio donde de cualquier manera estaría tan bien como muerto. ¿Cómo es que Cloud había sobrevivido _tanto tiempo_ en esa otra ocasión?

Quizá si contactaba directamente a Zack. No estaba seguro sobre el General o el Comandante, pero Zack intentaría ayudar.

No, tampoco podía hacer eso. Los Turcos serían notificados de que escapó – estarían observando a sus amigos y contactos. No iba a poner en peligro a Zack, no después de haber escuchado la historia de Cloud. Ese adorable tonto probablemente ya era Primera Clase a estas alturas. Había habido una buena oportunidad de que pasara mientras estuvo ausente. Lo cual significaba que en cualquier momento desde aquí…

Lo mejor era no pensar al respecto en este momento.

Excepto que Kunsel era el tipo de persona que _nunca dejaba _de pensar en cosas. No podía evitarlo. Las personas siempre ignoraban detalles que tenían justo frente a sus rostros, cosas que podrían fácilmente desenterrar si se detenían y las consideraban y quizá preguntar un par de preguntas obvias. Estaba seguro de que había algo importante que estaba olvidando.

No había suficiente información. Se sentía agobiado. Necesitaba un PHS. _Su_ PHS, de preferencia, pero los Turcos probablemente también lo tenían.

Tropezando como borracho, eventualmente se detuvo a descansar al lado de una roca, abrazándose mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. ¿A dónde demonios se dirigía? Necesitaba _concentrarse_, reunir sus pensamientos que se encontraban fuera de control, pero se sentía como si intentara meter un rebaño de cactuars dentro de un cubículo de oficina.

"Maldición, ¿qué me sucede?" murmuró. ¿Visión borrosa, pérdida de balance, debilidad de músculos, dificultad de concentración?

Ifrit, conocía estos síntomas. Eran los clásicos signos de una naciente adicción de mako. Hizo una mueca cuando el camino se volvió borroso ante él. No era un severo caso, pero en su condición actual, aún corría el riesgo de caer en coma por el shock. Apenas y había pasado raspando las pruebas de tolerancia de mako cuando ingresó a SOLDADO. Parecía que estaban regresando para atormentarlo.

Tenía que seguirse moviendo. Se alejó de la roca y continuó avanzando por el camino, esperando evadir las orillas de la ciudad.

Cerca de ahí, un lobo aulló.

Kunsel se detuvo y maldijo por lo bajo.

Había investigado sobre Nibelheim la primera vez que Zack había comentado que ese era el pueblo natal de Cloud. Además de que era una ciudad apartada con reactores, no tenía nada más que resaltara. No había exportaciones ni un financiamiento significativo. Estaba muy lejos y era inhospitalario como para ser un punto turístico. Tenía una economía sustentada por ShinRa, su único financiador externo. En realidad, se parecía mucho a Banora.

Por lo único por lo que sí _era_ conocido el pueblo era por su fauna peligrosa. Específicamente los dragones de Nibel y los lobos de Nibel.

Este no era su día de suerte.

Kunsel buscó la daga que había tomado del guardia. La Materia sería mejor, pero los mendigos no podían ser quisquillosos. Se puso en guardia, poniendo sus sentidos tan alerta como podía debido a la neblina que sentía en su mente.

No tuvo que esperar mucho – tan solo unos momentos después, una forma ágil y de color gris llegó bajando por un costado de la montaña hacia él. Apenas y registró el movimiento y gruñidos entre los arbustos a cada lado de él. Por lo que se oía era un pequeño grupo de cacería, pero en su estado, incluso solo _un_ lobo le daría problemas.

La bestia disminuyó su paso conforme se aproximó, ladrando y rodeándolo con cautela, probablemente su posición de ataque y la esencia de mako en su cuerpo lo hicieron pensar dos veces antes de atacar. Era una bestia bruta magnífica – pelaje gris y tupido, hombros amplios y un conjunto de fauces lo suficientemente grandes para cubrir su cabeza por completo.

El momento se extendió mientras el par se observaba. Kunsel, por su vista periférica, se mantuvo consciente de otros dos lobos emergiendo de los arbustos cercanos, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el que tenía frente a sí.

Entonces, repentinamente, hubo movimiento.

El lobo a su izquierda se dirigió hacia él, ladrando. Se dio la vuelta y atacó, pero en el último momento se hizo a un lado. La daga hizo una profunda herida en su costado derecho y el gruñido se volvió un quejido.

Los gruñidos aumentaron en intensidad. Sangre había sido derramada. Los otros dos lobos estuvieron sobre él en un instante, era un remolino de piel gris y hocicos que se abrían y cerraban. Kunsel luchó lo mejor que pudo, cortando y atravesando todo lo que estuviera lo suficientemente cercan, pero sin dejar nada más que una herida por sus esfuerzos y apenas y manteniéndolos a raya. Desesperadamente, giró sobre su sitio, lanzando una patada al aire. Su bota entró en contacto con algo y, con un crujido de huesos, finalmente noqueó a uno de los lobos, lanzándolo lejos.

Fue por poco, pero fue tarde. "¡Maldición!" Los dientes se hundieron en su brazo izquierdo y el lobo se colgó de él tercamente, gruñendo y jalándolo hacia el suelo. Era peligroso. Los protectores de hombro y el casco deberían hacer difícil que llegaran a su cuello, pero una vez que golpeara la tierra todo terminaría. El primero que había herido ya se estaba acercando para otra ronda.

Era demasiado lento. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en su estrategia en lugar de simplemente _reaccionar._

El lobo gruñó, sus dientes lucían rojos por la sangre que salía de su brazo.

Kunsel metió la daga en su garganta.

La mandíbula repentinamente se aflojó y el monstruo cayó, con la daga aún incrustada en su cuello. La herida causada por la mordida que le había dado se veía fea, la sangre burbujeaba por entre las heridas punzantes. Lo ignoró. Había problemas más importantes.

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies. Solo quedaban dos. Y el que había pateado antes estaba cojeando.

"Vamos, puede que no sea Primera Clase, pero al menos puedo soportar esto, ¿verdad?" murmuró.

Los combates de cuerpo a cuerpo no eran su fuerte, ¡pero Cloud no lo había sacado de ese lugar solo para que fuera derrotado por un grupo de monstruos!

Corrieron hacia él de nuevo, con sus ojos salvajes y saliva volando. Kunsel se hizo a un lado, evadiendo al primero y detuvo al segundo con hombro. Ambos rodaron en una maraña y, en algún momento de la pelea, se las arregló para pasar su brazo alrededor del cuello de la bestia.

Los lobos de Nibel eran fuertes. Pero un SOLDADO desesperado lo era aún más.

El cuello se partió. El lobo quedó sin vida.

Lanzó el cuerpo hacia un lado y se puse de pie, con su cabeza dando vueltas. Esto no estaba bien. Aún quedaba uno – el grande que primero había corrido hacia él, bajando de la montaña. Y para empeorar las cosas, la adrenalina había comenzado a desvanecerse y su brazo izquierdo herido comenzó a arder en agonía luego del último enfrentamiento. Probablemente ya no podría usarlo más.

Consiguió hacer una débil mueca. "Je. ¿Esto es lo más lejos que puede llegar un Segunda Clase?"

El lobo ladró. Kunsel apretó los dientes y se abrazó a sí mismo.

El ataque nunca llegó. Repentinamente, un borrón de blanco y negro bloqueó su visión. El lobo gimió una vez. Hubo un prolongado movimiento de plumas y el sonido de un hueso rompiéndose y finalmente el borrón negro se alejó.

Parpadeó. El lobo había cambiado. Su pelaje se había oscurecido, su cola parecía como la de una serpiente y lo más confuso de todo, es que ahora portaba un par de majestuosas alas blancas.

Kunsel pasó un momento observando con incredulidad, entonces tropezó y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Alguien habló. "Oye. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Comenzó a vomitar, escupiendo grandes cantidades de bilis y mako. Un agarre cálido sujetó su hombro.

"Aguanta, SOLDADO." La voz sonaba muy lejana, como su estuviera bajo el agua.

Por cierto, ¿cómo era que no se habían ahogado en el mako? Él y Cloud habían estado sumergidos por horas seguidas, posiblemente incluso fueron días. Quizá esa era la razón por la cual los SOLDADOs podían aguantar la respiración por tanto tiempo. Los civiles normalmente se sofocaban luego de tres minutos – los SOLDADOs podían aguantar hasta veinte.

Maldición, sus pensamientos estaban desviándose otra vez. Así es como Zack debió haberse sentido _todo el tiempo_.

La mano lo sacudió, atrayendo de vuelta su atención. "¿Dónde está Cloud? ¿Estaba él contigo?"

"No pude… tengo que obtener ayuda, sacarlo de ahí," graznó para sí mismo. Aún mareado, intentó enfocar a quien le hablaba. Era una silueta grande y negra. No podía reconocer los detalles, pero su mirada fue atraía por el borrón blanco que se extendía tras él. ¿Era eso una especie de ala? ¿Un ángel?

"Alucinaciones," murmuró, cerrando sus ojos. "Debo estar en un caso peor del que había pensado."

"Esa es nueva. Nadie me ha llamado una alucinación antes."

Kunsel no respondió. Aún si tus alucinaciones te hablaban, aún estabas bien siempre y cuando no hablaras de regreso.

Aunque, tenía el extraño sentimiento de que había olvidado algo sumamente importante. Algo importante… pero el pensamiento se le escapaba de entre los dedos como si fuera humo. Genial. Ahora también comenzaba a sufrir de pérdida de memoria.

A la distancia, escuchó pasos. Un solo par. Se tensó, pero no sonaba como un monstruo y no eran tan pesados como para pertenecer a alguien de la milicia.

"Oye-" comenzó a decir, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que la presencia a su lado se había desvanecido. ¿Había sido solo un sueño?

Kunsel frunció el ceño ante las plumas blancas regadas por el suelo.

Con un gruñido pesado, cayó al suelo y giró sobre su espalda. Su brazo ardía con dolor, la piel alrededor de la mordida le hormigueaba a la par que el mako trabajaba intentando curar las heridas.

Probablemente no era una buena idea tirarse al suelo en este momento, pero su cuerpo no quería cooperar más. ¿Cómo se suponía que bajara de la montaña estando así? Y en verdad necesitaba revisar esas pisadas. ¿Acaso la pelea con los lobos atrajo la atención de alguien?

Con lo último de sus fuerzas, giró su cabeza para ver quién se estaba acercando. Eh, ¿un chocobo?

Era demasiado pequeño por la distancia. Ahora estaba corriendo. Tenía que ser humano. No había luces rojas del casco de un cadete. Solo había cabello rubio y puntiagudo.

"… ¿Cloud?" habló, arrastrando la palabra.

La pequeña gota de color azul y rubio se detuvo por encima de él. Estaba diciendo algo.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que era un niño, al lograr enfocar lo suficiente para ver sus facciones. Era demasiado pequeño para ser Cloud. Su cabello también era más puntiagudo. Debía ser un lugareño.

¿Cloud no había dicho que él había crecido en Nibelheim?"

"… ¿Sabes mi nombre?"

Observó al niño con interés renovado. Sin los ojos de mako y sin el rostro sin expresión que siempre portaba, le recordaba un poco al nuevo Vicepresidente. Si se ponía lentes y se peinaba hacia abajo las puntas, también pudo haberse hecho pasar por un mini-Director.

Eh. Tendría que investigar al respecto.

"¿Señor?"

El niño dijo algo más, pero Kunsel ya se había desmayado.

* * *

><p>La bombilla desnuda zumbaba y titilaba, proyectando una extraña luz sobre los azulejos teñidos de mako; un solitario monitor pitaba y pitaba y pitaba.<p>

"Parece ser que te he subestimado, Espécimen C."

Cloud observó el techo, negándose a encontrarse con la mirada calculadora de Hojou. Había despertado aquí, amarrado a la fría mesa, con el científico paseando a su lado. El mako y el vidrio del tanque roto ya habían sido limpiados y su mano, aunque aún ardía ferozmente, parecía ir a medio camino de sanar completamente.

"Ni siquiera el Proyecto Caos en su estado completamente transformado pudo romper el tanque de este diseño. Muy impresionante," comentó, golpeando levemente su rodilla, parodiando una muestra de afecto. "En verdad eres una de mis creaciones."

"Qué gracioso. Recuerdo haber sido llamado una falla," comentó fríamente.

"¿En serio? En ese caso, debo decir que estoy avergonzado por la falta de sentido científico que mi yo-futuro debió haber mostrado." Se ajustó sus lentes. "E incluso fuiste capaz de incapacitar a veinte de los guardias antes de que el sedante surtiera efecto." Al menos comenzaba a sonar molesto.

En los segundos que quedaron antes de que el tranquilizador finalmente hubiera ganado su batalla, Cloud había hecho mucho daño, rompiendo narices, costillas y brazos sin importarle ni discriminar. Puede que incluso haya matado a un par de guardias. En este punto, honestamente ya no le importaba. Zack había asesinado a cientos de militares de ShinRa durante el curso de su escape. Durante sus días en Avalancha, probablemente Cloud había matado la misma cantidad. En estos días, ese era el precio de la libertad.

Al menos Kunsel logró escapar.

Hojou lo observó, con mechones grasientos y negros de cabello cayendo libres de su cola de caballo para colgar sobre sus hombros. "Mmm. No te sientas satisfecho solo porque uno de ustedes escapó. Él es un espécimen inferior. Dudo que llegue lejos en su estado. No estarás solo por mucho tiempo, Espécimen C."

Cloud enfureció en su interior, pero no hizo comentario alguno. Era cierto, Kunsel no había lucido genial, pero si aún no había sido atrapado, debió haber logrado escapar y él tenía toda la intención de seguirlo. Hojou se marcharía eventualmente – en algún momento sería llamado de vuelta a Midgar y debería confiar a un asistente para que lidiara con ellos en su lugar y, eventualmente, el asistente se confiaría y relajaría y entonces él escaparía otra vez. Tantas veces como fueran necesarias.

"Por supuesto, esto ha interrumpido las pruebas de transferencia de múltiples objetos." Hojou lo observó con el ceño fruncido y lanzó una mirada hacia los tanques vacíos. "Y temporalmente también retrasó la prueba del factor mako. Es una pena. No seremos capaces de continuar hasta que el otro espécimen sea capturado de nuevo o la nueva carga de mako haya terminado de procesarse." Sus lentes se habían deslizado de nuevo por su nariz y los devolvió a su lugar con un dedo huesudo y torcido. "Pero, mientras tanto, ¿qué se puede hacer contigo, Espécimen C? Qué se puede hacer."

Su piel ardió a la par que Hojou se inclinaba hacia él, observándolo de arriba a abajo, como si uno pudiera estar inspeccionando un chocobo como premio. "Eres un espécimen único. Por progresar con la tecnología para nivelar el potencial oculto de la materia de Tiempo, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de investigar la composición genética más allá de la presencia de las Células-S. Tu caso es bastante fascinante. Por supuesto he experimentado en el pasado, pero introducir materia extraterrestre activa en un organismo ya desarrollado solo ha resultado en una mutación fugitiva que eventualmente termina muriendo." Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "¿Cómo fue que resolví el enigma del rechazo? Quizá eso yace en tus mejoras por el mako – no he visto a ningún espécimen sobrevivir con estos niveles desde Sephiroth." Acarició su mano que sanaba. Cloud tembló y la cerró en puño.

"No me toques," siseó.

Hojou le brindó una sonrisa con sus labios delgados. "Tu batalla con Sephiroth en Wutai se ha vuelto un tanto famosa, ¿sabes? Aún y cuando la compañía jamás mencionó de ninguna forma oficial. Me pregunto… ¿en verdad podrías derrotarlo, Espécimen C? ¿A mi más grande creación?" chasqueó la lengua para sí mismo. "Aunque si fueras a derrotarlo, entonces eso te convertiría lógicamente en mi más grande trabajo. Sí, me pregunto…"

El estómago de Cloud se agitó ante la reverencia que había en la voz de Hojou. Era un tono que el científico normalmente reservaba para hablar de Jenova.

Cuando estuvo en el borde de su crisis de identidad, había anhelado recibir tal reconocimiento. Había rogado por ello.

_"Pro__fesor… por favor deme un número… Por favor, Profesor…"_

Ahora, el simple recuerdo lo enfermaba. Qué tan increíblemente mal había estado. Qué tan terriblemente equivocado.

Ahora lo sabía, con estremecedora certeza, que ser uno de los errores de Hojou era un destino muchísimo mejor que ser un éxito.

* * *

><p>Zack bajó del tren con sus hombros caídos y el corazón pesado.<p>

Tres semanas. Habían pasado tres semanas desde que recibió su promoción. Tres semanas desde que la noticia del a muerte de Kunsel había sido informada.

Tres semanas y ello no habían sido capaces de hacer _nada_.

Lazard había estado bloqueándolos a cada momento. Ahora, ninguno de ellos podía salir siquiera de _Midgar_, mucho menos ir todo el camino hasta el Continente Occidental. Era absurdo. ¿Tres de los SOLDADOs de más alto rango, atrapados para hacer trabajos internos y la ocasional cacería de monstruos de bajo nivel en el área? Dentro de lo que le concernía, eso era una _prueba_ de que algo había entre manos.

Aunque no era como si entendiera el punto de vista del General. Ir en contra de los Turcos – en contra de Tseng, Cissnei, Reno y Rude – no era algo que él tuviera ganas de hacer. Había trabajado con ellos lo suficiente como para saber lo despiadados que podían ser. Ningún lugar en el mundo sería seguro. Y, así como Sephiroth ya había señalado, no serían capaces de ayudar a nadie desde dentro de una celda. ¡Pero se volvería loco si seguía sentado y _esperando_ algo que pudiera hacer! Génesis estaba notablemente ansioso también – aunque él _predicaba_ la paciencia y cautela, era realmente malo poniéndola en práctica. Era incluso peor que Zack.

Era por esto que había venido a los suburbios a visitar a Aerith. Ella siempre parecía tener las respuestas y aún y cuando no las tenía, nunca fallaba en hacerlo sentir mejor.

Forzando a que sus hombros se enderezaran y manteniendo su vista al frente, Zack se dirigió hacia la iglesia. La gente cerca no le prestaba atención ya, habiéndose acostumbrado a la vista de él en el área. Por su parte, el SOLDADO Primera Clase había aprendido a no observar tampoco, por lo depresivo que el lugar podía ser. Algunas veces parecía que todo en los suburbios venía solo en variedades de color café. A la derecha, café. Al frente, café. A la izquierda… ¿rubio?

La cabeza de Zack giró más rápido que los ojos de Don Corneo cuando estaba en El Club de la Abeja.

_No_ lo estaba imaginando. ¡No había forma de confundir ese cabello rubio y puntiagudo!

"¿_Cloud_?"

Para su sorpresa, la persona dio un brinco, girando para observarle. Un par de ojos brillantes, azules y _sin mako_ observaron su uniforme con un rápido vistazo y se volvieron tan amplios como los platos para cena.

Entonces comenzó a correr.

"¡Oye!" llamó Zack, corriendo tras él. "Ay, lo lamento señorita, disculpen, voy a pasar-" Se las arregló para salir de la multitud y comenzó a perseguirlo.

El rubio era ágil y rápido, pero no tenía _esperanza _de compararse con la velocidad de un SOLDADO. No avanzó más de dos cuadras antes de que Zack lo detuviera por la parte de atrás de su camisa. "¡Te tengo!"

Entonces, el pequeño sinvergüenza _lo pateó en las espinillas_.

"¡Ay! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

"¡Ayuda!" gritó el niño.

"Oye, solo quiero-" Zack apenas y terminó su frase antes de tener que hacerse a un lado, llevando al niño consigo. "¡Cuidado!" Una corriente de aire proveniente del aleteo de un par de alas pasó por encima de su cabeza. Empujó al niño tras él y desenvainó la Espada Mortal. "No te preocupes, ¡me encargaré de esto!"

Aunque para su sorpresa, el rubio se apresuró a alejarse de su lado y dirigirse al monstruo. "¡Corre, es un SOLDADO!"

Zack sintió que el agarre en la Espada Mortal se debilitaba cuando se detuvo a observar con propiedad a su misterioso atacante. "Espera – ya he visto esa clase de monstruo antes." Era la apariencia de algo semejante a una quimera. El pelaje negro. Las torcidas alas blancas.

El niño ya estaba alejándose, tratando de llevar al monstruo consigo, pero la bestia observó al SOLDADO por un momento, entonces sacudió su cabeza y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras.

Era tan surrealista.

Zack bajó su espada y se aproximó a la quimera. Aunque antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, repentinamente se encontró observando hacia un par de ojos azules enojados. "¡No lo lastimes! ¡Él no te hizo nada!"

Zack observó que el muchacho estaba asustado. _Aterrorizado_. Y aún así, lo miraba con desprecio.

"¡No voy a hacerlo!" protestó. "Solo iba a acariciarlo, ¿lo ves?" Lo rodeó y acarició el pelaje justo detrás de las orejas del monstruo. Éste ladeo ligeramente su cabeza ante la acción, mostrando más de su cuello y pecho cuando lo hizo.

Ahí estaba. No se lo había imaginado en aquella ocasión. Un patrón en el pelaje que lucía muy parecido al rostro de Angeal.

Zack se retiró con cuidado. "Lo más importante es… Cloud, ¿te encogiste?" Parecía tener, ¿qué? ¿Apenas unos catorce años? No era exactamente un niño, como había pensado primero – debía ser pequeño para su edad.

"¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?" Preguntó el rubio de forma sospechosa.

"Estás bromeando. ¿En serio _eres_ tú? ¿Alguien invocó Miniatura sobre ti?" Pero entonces, ¿por qué Cloud no podía recordarlo? "¿Y luego invocaron Confusión? ¿Acaso fue un Malboro? Esas cosas son peligrosas." Se detuvo. "Oye, aunque tampoco tienes tus ojos de mako. ¡Y pensé que eras inmune a los estados provocados por materia!"

Finalmente, un poco del miedo y sospecha retrocedieron, para ser reemplazadas por cuidadosa esperanza. "¿Podría ser que quizá conoces a mi tío?" se aventuró a preguntar.

La boca de Zack se abrió completamente.

Cloud Strife,_ ¿siendo un tío?_

"Hombre, ¡No puedo creer esto! ¡Te pareces tanto a él! ¿Qué te trae a Midgar?" Su cerebro trabajaba furiosamente en la parte de atrás ¿Podría ser esta otra pista sobre la situación de Cloud?

Hubo duda. Luego, con visible renuencia, confesó, "Lo estoy buscando. A mi tío, quiero decir."

Los hombros de Zack se hundieron. Esa esperanza había sido demasiado buena para ser verdad. "Tú tampoco sabes dónde está, ¿eh?"

Su única respuesta fue una expresión confundida. Genial. Si el niño había recorrido todo el camino hasta Midgar, Zack en verdad no quería ser quien le diera las noticias, pero tenía derecho a saber. "Tu tío ha estado perdido desde hace algún tiempo. También he estado buscándolo, pero no he tenido mucha suerte. Por un segundo pensé que tú eras él – por eso te perseguí. Discúlpame si te asusté."

Se sintió aún peor al observar el completo rango de emociones que aparecieron en el rostro del muchacho. Impresión, decepción, preocupación, pánico, antes de finalmente establecerse en algo parecido a la desesperación.

"No te preocupes," intentó tranquilizarlo. "Tu tío es fuerte. No importa qué tan mala sea la situación en la que se vea involucrado, probablemente estará bien." Aún y cuando él ya no creía en sus propios comentarios, no podía soportar la idea de dejar al niño luciendo tan dolido. "Lo encontraremos. ¡El mismísimo General está buscándolo también!" Eso no pareció levantar mucho el ánimo del rubio, así que intentó de nuevo, "¿Para qué es que viniste a buscar a tu tío? Sé que no soy un familiar, ¡pero quizá aún así pueda ayudarte! ¿Sabes? A él le debo una."

Hubo una pausa – el tiempo incómodo donde puedes ver a la otra persona analizando una variedad de respuestas en su cabeza, intentando elegir la más segura. Zack lidió con eso como un profesional. _Éste _Cloud no era _rival_ para los silencios incómodos de su tío.

Eventualmente, el rubio preguntó, "¿Prometes mantenerlo en secreto?"

Zack golpeo su pecho. "¡Con el corazón! ¡Y por mi honor como SOLDADO!" El niño aún lucía inseguro, así que lo apresuró preguntando, "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Hubo más duda. Entonces, finalmente dijo, "Quizá sea mejor que te lo muestre."

Zack se encogió de hombros. "Seguro. De todos modos probablemente puedo hacerlo mejor con ese tipo de explicación. ¿A dónde vamos?"

"Por aquí" Cloud Junior se dirigió a la dirección opuesta a la de la estación de tren. Zack lo siguió a un paso tranquilo. Mantuvo un ojo en la quimera que se parecía a Angeal, la cual los siguió por unos cuantos pasos antes de elevarse en el aire y volar por encima de los tejados.

"¿Qué pasa con ese monstruo?" Ya tenía sus sospechas, pero no le hacía daño preguntar.

El rubio observó hacia arriba, donde la silueta de la quimera sobrevolaba sus cabezas, apenas distinguible contra el color gris de la parte baja de la placa. "Es una especie de perro guardián."

"Un perro guardián," repitió Zack, con duda.

"No es mío. Es un vagabundo que simplemente… me ayuda. Lo encontré con…" Su voz se apagó, aparentemente habiéndose perdido sobre el cómo proceder.

El asunto pareció poner al niño nervioso, así que rápidamente cambió el tema. "Supongo que esta es tu primera vez en Midgar, ¿eh?" Preguntó Zack con una sonrisa de lado.

Cloud se enderezó de golpe. "¿Cómo lo supiste?"

El niño era muy tenso. "Puedo saberlo. ¡Eres un niño de campo!"

Se sonrojó. ¡Era tan sencillo burlarse de él! Zack se rió. "Oye, ¡no tienes por qué avergonzarte! Yo también soy un niño de campo, ¿sabes? ¿De qué otra forma podría saberlo?"

"¿Ah sí? ¿De dónde vienes tú?"

"Gongaga."

Hubo una tos ahogada. "¡Oye, no te rías!"

"Lo siento." La pequeña rata no sonaba arrepentido _en lo absoluto_.

"¡Ja! Como si tú vinieras de un lugar mejor. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Nibelheim."

Zack guardó silencio.

No debió haber necesitado preguntar. Tenía sentido que el sobrino de Cloud vendría de Nibelheim también. Pero solo el nombre del lugar… ahora le daba un mal presentimiento.

"¿Qué ocurre?"

Se sacudió y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa. "Lo lamento, me distraje." Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a las orillas del Sector 5. "¿Vamos a ir al Sector 6?"

"Sí. Me estoy quedando en un hotel ahí."

¿En un _hotel_? ¿En el _Sector 6_? "¿Es seguro?" preguntó. "Ya sabes, quiero decir, ¿por tu propia cuenta?" Se ganó un frunce de ceño por eso, así que sutilmente agregó, "Quiero decir, incluso los militares marchan en grupo en los suburbios."

Cloud observó hacia el cielo a modo de respuesta. "Ah, claro, el 'perro guardián'," concedió Zack. La sorpresa de haber sido atacado por una quimera sería suficiente para alejar a casi _cualquier_ grupo de buscapleitos.

Antes, el recién nombrado Primera Clase no había visitado el Sector 6 muchas veces, aunque no lucía muy diferente a los suburbios del Sector 5. También tenía el mismo olor irresistible, acompañado por el mako. Por una vez, no era el único que arrugaba su nariz en señal de disgusto. "Apuesto a que extrañas el aire de campo ahora, ¿eh?" Comentó Zack. "No dejes que los lugareños te vean haciendo gestos. Nada hace que un turista resalte más si lo haces."

"Tú también lo estás haciendo," señaló el niño.

"Oye, ¡Yo soy un SOLDADO! Nuestras narices son _mucho_ más sensibles, para que lo sepas."

Ante eso, el rubio guardó silencio de nuevo. Las cosas más extrañas lo hacían callarse. Definitivamente era el sobrino de Cloud.

Zack llenó el silencio hablando sin rumbo sobre las curiosidades de Midgar, intentando hacer que su compañero se relajara. Eso ayudó, pero pareció ser que mientras más se acercaban a su destino, más y más nervioso se ponía el muchacho. ¿Comenzaba a cuestionarse por su decisión? ¿O acaso lo esperaba una trampa?

Lo dudaba, pero revisó que tuviera su PHS a la mano para llamar refuerzos. Solo por si acaso.

Tuvieron que detenerse unas cuantas veces para que el niño se orientara, pero eventualmente llegaron a un modesto edificio de cuatro pisos. "Aquí es."

En realidad, considerando la ubicación, el hotel no estaba tan mal. No había ventanas rotas ni agujeros de balas en las puertas y apenas y había partes oxidadas. También era relativamente ordenado – la basura tendía a acumularse bajo la placa. En los canales, bajo los aleros, en cualquier lugar donde la gente no caminara. Nadie tenía ningún otro lugar donde lanzarla.

Sin embargo, el sobrino de Cloud dudó en la entrada.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" Preguntó Zack.

Mordió su labio, observándolo con sus amplios ojos azules. "¿En verdad puedo confiar en ti?"

Parecía que era del tipo de personas que eran súper-precavidas. "Dijiste que también tu nombre es Cloud, ¿verdad? ¿El mismo que tu tío?" El rubio asintió. "Creo que no me he presentado con propiedad. Soy Zack Fair, SOLDADO Primera Clase. Y Cloud, puedes confiar en mí. Lo juro."

El niño aún lucía indeciso, así que para asegurarlo para bien, añadió, "Sabes, yo también estoy confiando en cierta manera en ti. Por todo lo que sé, podrías estarme trayendo aquí solo para hacerme perder la conciencia y robarme todo."

Cloud casi se tropezó por la incredulidad. "¿Qué? _¿Yo_? ¿Engañar a un _SOLDADO_?"

Zack puso sus manos en la cintura, observándolo con sospecha. "No lo sé. Podrás _lucir _inocente, vestido completamente como un civil, pero no puedo olvidar con quién estas emparentado. Estaré caminando a tu lado, sin preocuparme en lo absoluto y BAM, ¡sacarás una invocación de Neo Bahamut y se comerá a mi espada!"

Fue en ese momento que el rubio pareció entender la situación de que lo estaba molestando. Frunció el ceño. "¿Comerse esa gran cosa? Eso le daría una invocada indigestión.**"(1)**

Zack se rió y apresó a Cloud con una llave en su cabeza, revolviendo su cabello. Oh, le _gustaba_ este chico. Lucía todo tímido y nervioso, pero a la hora de la hora él _le contestaba_, aún y cuando era solo un civil y Zack era un SOLDADO Primera Clase. "¡No te burles de la espada!"

Cloud sonrió – una suave y cuidadosa sonrisa; cuando la vio, Zack fue golpeado por una poderosa sensación de familiaridad. "Deberíamos entrar."

El interior estaba oscuro y polvoriento. Cloud tomó la llave de escritorio principal – el empleado ni siquiera se inmutó al ver a un niño acompañado por un SOLDADO – y lo guió a través de una estrecha y oscura escalera, con manchas de café e impregnada con el olor de cigarros. Zack hizo una mueca cuando los escalones crujieron bajo su peso, pero lo soportaron y además, si podía sobrevivir a ser lanzado desde la autopista y atravesar el techo de una iglesia, una miserable caída pequeña a través de una escalera medio podrida no lo mataría.

Subieron todo el camino hasta el último piso y se dirigieron a la habitación que se encontraba al final del pasillo. Le tomó algo de maniobras con el mango y el dentado de la llave, pero eventualmente el rubio logró deshacer el candado y entonces tuvo que poner su hombro contra la puerta para despegarla del maco. Zack se mantuvo atrás, esperando pacientemente, aún y cuando probablemente pudo haberlo hecho mucho más rápido. El niño parecía ser del tipo feroz e independiente. Probablemente venía de una familia pobre. Lucía bastante cómodo en los suburbios para ser alguien proveniente del campo.

Todos esos pensamientos desaparecieron en el instante en que Zack vio lo que estaba en la habitación.

"Mierda."

Se acercó rápidamente a la figura que yacía en la cama, apenas y creyendo a sus ojos.

"¿Kunsel?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**_Notas de la traductora extras:_**_ Necesité poner esto al final, si no, no estaría tranquila:_

_**1.-**__'Invocada indigestión' lo puse como referencia a un chiste en inglés que viene aquí; Zack dice 'summon Neo Bahamut' y Cloud contesta 'summon indigestion' no encontré otra forma de traducirlo y que no se perdiera el comentario gracioso. Espero haberlo logrado._


	34. Capítulo 34

**Notas de la traductora: **_Agarré mi ritmito porque oh sorpresa, puedo seguir traduciendo sin problemas desde el trabajo muajajajajaja en fin, este es el episodio 34, que espero disfruten, ¡yo lo amé! X3 ¡Ya solo 4 episodios más y terminamos! Muchísimas gracias a todos por su constante apoyo, mensajes y lecturas. ¡Nos leemos el viernes!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor: **Este es un episodio más bien de plática. Fue divertido mientras lo escribí, pero no estoy seguro de estar del todo contento con el final. También, el episodio del domingo podrá salir un poco tarde. Probablemente incluso termine subiéndolo hasta el lunes, tendremos que esperar y ver.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 34**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Zack se talló los ojos. No era un sueño, ni era algún tipo de error. Definitivamente era Kunsel. Aún vestido con su uniforme púrpura de Segunda Clase y ese maldito casco de protección.<p>

"Kunsel, ¡Kunsel! ¡Oye, despierta hombre!" El Segunda Clase no respondió y su cabeza se colgaba hacia la almohada cada vez que lo sacudía. Estaba pálido como un fantasma y la parte visible de su rostro lucía demacrada y drenada, aún dormido.

El sobrino de Cloud se movió, incómodo, hacia un costado y explicó con un tono de voz bajo, "Está enfermo. Iba a llevarlo a un hospital, pero dijo algo sobre ocultarse de ShinRa. Y entonces pensé, que como parecía que conocía a mi tío-"

"Espera, espera, espera - ¿_qué_? Comienza desde el principio." La cabeza de Zack dio vueltas. Había pasado las últimas tres semanas desasiéndose entre la furia, la impaciencia y la pena. Había pensado que jamás volvería a ver a Kunsel. Aún así, ahí estaba, acostado en una gastada cama de hotel en los suburbios. Quizá inconsciente, pero _con vida_. Estaba pasando un momento difícil intentando procesar todo eso en ese momento.

"Yo- yo lo encontré en el camino de la montaña," tartamudeó el rubio. "Dijo mi nombre y luego se desmayó. Al principio estaba confundido, pero entonces pensé que quizá conocía a mi tío." Jugueteó con sus dedos. "El Señor Ferrey dice que nos parecemos."

Zack lo observó. "Solo un poco." La semejanza era _perturbadora_, además de la diferencia de edad y la falta de brillo de mako en los ojos. "Entonces ¿qué hiciste?"

"Lo llevé a la parte trasera de mi casa." La voz de Cloud apenas y era más que un susurro, como si estuviera compartiendo un secreto mortal. "Mamá no quería tener nada que ver con ShinRa, así que decidí llevarlo al siguiente pueblo por mi propia cuenta. Nibelheim no tiene doctores."

"Claro. Entonces, ¿por qué viajaste todo ese trayecto hasta acá? ¿Dijo algo?"

"S-sí." Tragó fuerte. "Despertó un par de veces, pero a duras penas algo de lo que decía tenía sentido antes de que se volviera a desmayar. Aunque una vez, me sujetó del brazo y dijo, 'No dejes que ShinRa me encuentre'." Se movió en su lugar, observando el piso como si fuera la visión más fascinante del mundo. "Sonaba muy serio. No sabía qué hacer. Entonces recordé a mi tío en Midgar. Pensé que quizá – si eran amigos – que quizá él podría ayudarle."

"Entonces lo trajiste _por todo ese trayecto hacia Midgar_. Sin haber sido visto por ShinRa," repitió Zack, incrédulo.

Luciendo confundido, el rubio asintió. "El Señor Ferrey nos permitió viajar en su camioneta y nos sacó de Nibelheim, luego nos compró un boleto de autobús hacia el puerto más cercano." Escondió su labio inferior entre sus dientes. "Pude haber llegado más pronto, pero usé la mayor parte de mis ahorros en el viaje en bote. Tuvimos que pedir aventones el resto del camino. Yo, mm, le dije a la gente que era mi hermano que estaba enfermo y creía ser un SOLDADO así que le permitíamos disfrazarse de uno." Lució avergonzado. "¿Piensas que estará molesto de que le dijera a la gente que estaba loco? No tenía ropa lo suficientemente grande que pudiera usar y pensé que el casco le podría ayudar a ocultar su rostro, si alguien estaba buscándolo."

Zack se habría reído a carcajadas si el muchacho no estuviera tan serio. "No es una mala historia. Estoy seguro de que él te perdonará. Lo hiciste bien." Rascó su cabeza. Un camión pasó por afuera y el hedor del escape entró a través de la ventana abierta. "Pero, mm, tu sabes que _yo_ _soy_ parte de ShinRa, ¿verdad?"

El rubio comenzó a lucir alterado. "¡Dijiste que podía confiar en ti!"

"¡Oye! ¡Puedes confiar en mí! Lo prometí, ¿recuerdas? Y ese sujeto también es amigo mío. ¡Solo te lo estaba informando!"

El muchacho observó hacia otro lado, ligeramente sonrojado. "Sé que no fue inteligente. Especialmente porque él-" Asintió hacia la forma durmiente de Kunsel. "-quería esconderse de ShinRa. Pero no sabía qué otra cosa _hacer_. Logré llegar a Midgar, pero ni siquiera sabía dónde _comenzar _a buscar a mi tío y entonces tú apareciste y-"

"Cloud. Detente. _Respira_." Ordenó Zack.

El rubio se quedó callado, respirando grandes cantidades de aire, casi al borde de la hiperventilación. "Lo lamento, yo solo-"

Zack se rió y lo sujetó con una llave en la cabeza. "¡No seas tan duro contigo mismo! Eres _sorprendente_, ¿lo sabes? ¡Debes estar absolutamente demente para haber hecho todo eso!"

El rubio se tambaleó, graznando un apagado e indignado, "¡Oye!"

Zack revolvió sus puntas de cabello. "En serio, lo hiciste bien, te debo una. No, espera, te debo _mucho_ más que eso. Te has ganado almuerzos gratis por el _resto de tu vida._ ¡Esto es grande!"

El niño eventualmente logró escapar de su agarre. "¿Qué-"

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de decir en voz alta su confusión, ya que Zack comenzó a reír a carcajadas y lo señaló. "¡Mira tu cabello! ¡Lo empeoré! ¡Definitivamente voy a llamarte Spike (Espinas) de ahora en adelante!"

El rubio levantó una mano para aplacar las puntas de su cabello, luciendo confundido y arrastrado por todo ese asunto. Aunque Zack estaba bastante contento – el shock comenzaba a desaparecer ahora que sabía más de la historia y sus pensamientos estaban marchando a máxima velocidad. Parecía ser que el niño había encontrado a Kunsel aproximadamente una semana después luego de que ShinRa publicara las noticias de su 'muerte'. El Segunda Clase había reservado una cantidad sustancial de días para marcharse, pero considerando que fue encontrado en Nibelheim, su punto de inicio, probablemente había sido capturado durante o inmediatamente después de su misión. ShinRa debió haber querido que las cosas se hubieran calmado antes de publicar las noticias, por eso no había anunciado nada hasta que Kunsel tuviera un retraso en su regreso – punto en el que SOLDADO había solicitado una reunión con los Turcos por motivo de la situación. Lazard y Sephiroth podrían haber tenido diferentes razones para preocuparse, pero todo llevaba al mismo resultado – luego de haber perdido algo de tiempo, la compañía lo reportó como muerto para que nadie saliera a buscarlo.

Ellos obviamente no contaban con que Cloud tendría ingeniosos miembros de su familia en el área. "Está bien, Spike, has llegado muy lejos, pero aún necesitamos que reciba asistencia médica y entonces, una vez que despierte- ¡Espera! ¡Tengo que avisarle a Génesis! ¡Necesita escuchar sobre esto!" Ya había sacado su PHS y escribía frenéticamente en el teclado. "Aunque supongo que probablemente no debería mencionarle esto al General. Aún no, de cualquier modo. ¿No te importa si le digo que venga aquí?"

Cloud solo negó con su cabeza, completamente mudo y con sus ojos ensanchados y atónitos.

"¡Genial!" Cerró su PHS, prácticamente burbujeando de la emoción. Kunsel estaba _vivo_. No estaba en gran forma, parecía ser, pero estaba _vivo,_ ¡y probablemente sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo con Cloud también! En verdad ShinRa había cometido un terrible error esta vez, ¡por haberlo reportado como muerto! Con razón los Turcos habían estado tan nerviosos últimamente.

Cloud lo interrumpió con timidez, "Cuando dijiste Génesis… ¿quisiste decir el Comandante Rhapsodos?"

"Bueno, sí. ¿Conoces a alguien más con ese nombre por ahí?" Sonrió de lado. "Ahh, ya entiendo. ¿Eres un fan?"

El muchacho se sonrojó fuertemente. Bingo.

"Oye, ¡no te avergüences! Yo me uní a su club de fans, ¿lo ves? En realidad también al de Angeal y Sephiroth." Zack abrió su PHS, revisando a través de sus mensajes. "Aunque originalmente era para molestar a Angeal – es mi mentor – al respecto." Sostuvo la pantalla para mostrarle, proyectando un débil brillo azul a través de la pequeña habitación.

Los ojos de Cloud se desorbitaron levemente ante la larga lista de mensajes. "¿Tienen _club de fans_?"

"¡Sí! Ah, supongo que no lo habrías escuchado, ya que vienes del campo. ¡Aquí es una gran cosa! Luego te ayudaré a unirte, si quieres." Zack cerró su PHS y lo guardó de vuelta en su bolsillo. "Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto de vista?"

El rubio bajó su mirada. "Quería unirme a SOLDADO," admitió.

¿Una frase en pasado? "¿Ya no quieres hacerlo?" Parecía tener la misma edad que Zack había tenido cuando ingresó por primera vez.

"No estoy seguro. Mi tío…" Observó por la ventana, evadiendo sus ojos.

Entonces eso tenía sentido. Cuando su misterioso espadachín apareció la primera vez en los suburbios, había estado en contra de ShinRa hasta la muerte y si el muchacho estaba buscando su aprobación, unirse no le habría dado nada de puntos a su favor. "Ya lo entiendo. En verdad admiras a tu tío, ¿eh? Puedo entenderlo, ¡es un sujeto verdaderamente sorprendente! No muchos pueden luchar contra Sephiroth y terminar en empate." Zack se rascó la cabeza. Más bien _nadie_ podía hacerlo, si lo decía honestamente.

Los hombros del niño se hundieron. "En realidad yo… no lo conozco muy bien."

Zack ladeó la cabeza. "¿Cómo está eso?" En las pequeñas ciudades, era casi _imposible_ no conocer a la gente, _especialmente_ si eran familiares.

"Solo lo he visto una vez," murmuró.

Zack parpadeó. "¿Qué?"

No hubo respuesta.

"¿Solo lo has visto _una vez_?" repitió.

Hubo un pequeño asentimiento.

"¿Cuándo fue eso?"

"Justo después de que terminara la Guerra de Wutai." Logró esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y añadió, con un poco de orgullo, "Se encargó de tres dragones de Nivel cuando vino de visita."

Zack se rascó la cabeza, pensativo. "Supongo que eso explica porqué esa otra misión fue cancelada." Espera. Algo no concordaba. "¿Entonces él _no _creció en Nibelheim?"

"No. Ésa fue la primera vez que él vino. Dijo que no sabía sobre mí y mi mamá antes." Se movió en su lugar, girando su cabeza para mirar nerviosamente por la ventana. Hizo eso muchas veces. "Tan pronto como mi mamá lo vio, intentó dispararle. A ella no le gusta la familia de mi papá o algo así. En realidad no sé de qué trata todo esto. Pienso que probablemente ella estaba preocupada de que él vendría a llevarme lejos."

Esto se estaba volviendo muy, muy raro.

Cloud – el adulto – _podría_ haber mentido sobre su pueblo natal, pero Zack no lograba entender por qué. En ese momento había parecido ser una respuesta automática – una de la cual él había estado avergonzado. Y según Angeal, también había dicho que no tenía ningún familiar con vida, y sin embargo aquí estaba su sobrino. "Entonces ¿cómo es que esto se relaciona con el que tú ya no estés seguro de querer aplicar para SOLDADO?" Si ellos solo se habían visto una vez, ¿eso sería en verdad suficiente para detener los sueños del muchacho? Eso sería una lástima. El muchacho era algo pequeño y si tomaba a su tío como ejemplo _nunca_ sería particularmente alto, pero Zack pensaba que tenía agallas. Sueños, honor, orgullo – esas eran las partes que hacían a un _verdadero_ SOLDADO.

"Me dijo que no debería hacerlo. Porque…" La voz de Cloud disminuyó hasta convertirse en un inentendible murmullo.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Vamos, deja de susurrar, nadie va a escucharte," le apresuró.

Cloud dudó, tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y terminó diciendo rápidamente, "Porque SOLDADO es un nido de monstruos."

Zack se estremeció.

Las palabras de Génesis regresaron para atormentarlo. _Monstruos haciendo monstruos._

"Lo lamento," corrigió rápidamente el rubio. "No quise decir-"

"Está bien, está bien." El Primera Clase le restó importancia. "Tu tío lo dijo, no tú. ¿Pero en verdad crees eso?"

"No lo sé. Lucía bastante serio."

"Él _siempre_ está serio. No le prestes mucha atención a eso." Zack se apuntó a sí mismo con su pulgar, en el pecho. "Yo no soy un monstruo, ni tampoco lo es Génesis, ¿verdad?" Sus pensamientos nuevamente se desviaron hacia Angeal y su ala, pero echó sus dudas a un lado, sin piedad. Eso era solo una cuestión técnica. El material genético no debería decidir qué hace y qué no hace a un monstruo."

"Supongo…"

"Así es. Y para que lo sepas, ¡probablemente él ya cambió de opinión! No estaba realmente interesado en SOLDADO cuando lo conocí, pero entonces se enlistó. Y él tampoco es un monstruo," declaró Zack.

Una luz entró en esos ojos color cielo al escucharle. "¿Se unió a SOLDADO?"

"¡Y se fue derecho hasta la cima! Fue el avance de rangos más rápido desde Sephiroth," Se jactó el Primera Clase en su nombre.

El rubio no respondió, pero se ganó una mirada consideradora, así que Zack ya no presionó más el tema. No le gustaba que la gente pensara en SOLDADO como si fueran monstruos y, sabiendo que Cloud había pensado así sobre ellos en algún momento, considerando especialmente todo lo que había ocurrido desde entonces, le dolía en verdad. Aerith también había sido así, cuando escuchó por primera vez que él estaba en SOLDADO. Aún y si Spike no se decidía por seguir su sueño de unirse a ShinRa, no quería que esos ojos lo miraran con miedo.

Sin nada más que decir sobre el tema, ambos cayeron en un silencio incómodo – Zack estaba muy ocupado intentando ordenar todo en su cabeza para averiguar qué preguntar a continuación. Cloud se mantenía observando hacia afuera, aún y cuando la vista solo llevaba al a calle y no había suficiente luz natural en los suburbios para justificar verdaderamente el tener una ventana en primer lugar. El cuarto en sí estaba bastante oscuro, a pesar de que aún era de tarde, y el SOLDADO estaba a punto de dirigirse a buscar el interruptor de la luz cuando repentinamente el rubio habló de nuevo.

"Hay alguien aquí." Su voz vaciló.

Las palabras apenas y habían dejado su boca cuando escucharon pisadas que se acercaban por el pasillo. El golpe repentino en la puerta hizo eco a través de la habitación como si hubiera sido un disparo.

El muchacho se tensó inmediatamente, alejándose de la puerta para acercarse a la cama. "No te preocupes, yo me encargo." Le aseguró Zack. Desenvainó la Espada Mortal de Angeal – _aún_ tenía problemas en pensar que era 'suya' – y se acercó a la puerta. No parecía haber una mirilla por lo que puso su pie detrás de la puerta, lo suficiente para atraparla por si la abrían de golpe y la abrió solo un poco.

Un SOLDADO Primera Clase que parecía impaciente, vestido con un saco de cuero rojo estaba de pie en el pasillo.

"Ah. No te preocupes, ¡es Génesis!" exclamó Zack por sobre su hombro, entonces abrió por completo la puerta, dándole un tirón cuando se enredó con la alfombra suelta. "¡Eso fue rápido!"

Génesis pasó a su lado con prisa hacia la habitación, como si él fuera el dueño del lugar. "¿Qué?, ¿Pensaste que iba a tomar el _tren_?" Su nariz se arrugó cuando observó la decoración.

Zack estiró su cuello para ver por la ventana. Por supuesto, una de las camionetas negras de ShinRa estaba estacionada afuera. Eso debió ser lo que tenía preocupado al muchacho. Ahora que lo pensaba, lucía como sombreado.

La inspección de Génesis se detuvo abruptamente. "¿_Cloud_?"

El pobre muchacho parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse.

"Cielos, Comandante, pensé que primero podría haber notado al SOLDADO en la cama que se supone que está _muerto,_" comentó Zack.

"Aunque eso en sí es una sorpresa, tú me _pediste_ que trajera un botiquín de primeros auxilios para SOLDADO. Pero no mencionaste _nada_ sobre clones rubios. ¿O alguien invocó Miniatura?"

"Él es Cloud Strife. Sobrino de _nuestro_ Cloud," los presentó Zack. "Él trajo a Kunsel aquí, desde Nibelheim."

Génesis dejó salir un sonido como 'mmm' al oírle decir eso y luego le dirigió una mirada filosa. "¿Y Sephiroth?"

"Aún no le he dicho sobre esto." Se sentía inseguro sobre dejar al General al margen de esto, pero cuando había escuchado que Kunsel se estaba escondiendo de ShinRa, no quiso arriesgarse.

El Comandante asintió a modo de aprobación, luego declaró, "¡Primero lo primero!" se dirigió hacia la cama y levantó la muñeca floja de Kunsel, tomando un momento para revisar su pulso. Entonces retiró el visor del casco y levantó uno de sus párpados con brusca eficiencia.

Cloud se acercó nerviosamente por el otro lado de la cama y finalmente encontró su voz. "¿Sabes qué está mal con él?"

Génesis le dirigió una mirada rápida y dejó que el visor regresara a su lugar. "Es adicción al Mako. Ha sufrido una sobredosis. Zack, mira en el botiquín de primeros auxilios que traje. Debería haber unas jeringas ahí."

Zack revisó el botiquín y eventualmente encontró una docena de jeringas llenas con mako verde y brillante. El Comandante tomó una y comenzó a frotar la parte interna del codo del SOLDADO, buscando una vena.

"Si ha sufrido una sobredosis, ¿eso no lo, mm, empeora?" preguntó Cloud.

"No está sufriendo envenenamiento. Si sistema se ha prácticamente detenido por el impacto de cortar abruptamente el suministro. La manera más rápida para recuperarse es administrando controladamente dosis más pequeñas para ayudar a que su cuerpo se ajuste." Génesis hizo una mueca. "Aunque viene con un riesgo. Si le administras mucho, puede llevar a un SOLDADO de adicto – de donde tiene esperanza de recuperarse – a envenenado, de donde no hay esperanza alguna."

El rubio observó preocupado a Kunsel. Zack lo sintió por él. Claramente había puesto mucho esfuerzo en mantener al SOLDADO con vida. "¿No hay otra forma?"

Génesis insertó la aguja y presionó la jeringa, frunciendo el ceño a la par que observaba el brillante líquido verde drenarse. "La alternativa es esperar, pero eso lo dejaría completamente en coma durante semanas. Algunos casos extremos duran meses. No tenemos esa cantidad de tiempo. Tiene información que necesitamos."

El Comandante nunca había sido conocido por su empatía. Zack colocó una mano en el hombro del muchacho y le aseguró, "Estará bien. Dijiste que despertó y logró hablar un par de veces – eso significa que solo es un caso de gravedad media." Luego preguntó a Génesis, "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tomará?"

El hombre de cabello rojizo se encogió de hombros, lanzando a un lado, sin cuidado, la jeringa una vez que terminó. "Soy un SOLDADO, no un médico. Probablemente comenzaremos a tener algo de avance dentro de un día más o menos, pero podría tomar una semana más, antes de que esté de nuevo en su máxima capacidad."

"¿Podemos ocultarlo tanto tiempo?"

Génesis no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pues Cloud repentinamente preguntó, "¿No es ese el General Sephiroth?" Nuevamente estaba observando por la ventana.

Los dos SOLDADOs siguieron su mirada, pero todo lo que Zack alcanzó a ver un destello de plata antes de que Génesis repentinamente lo agarrara del cuello de su uniforme y lo tirara hacia el suelo. "¡_Agáchate_!"

Cloud se agachó con ellos, y los tres se colocaron lado a lado junto a la cama. Zack intentó espiar por encima del alfeizar de la ventana, pero Génesis lo tumbó de vuelta al suelo. "¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?" siseó.

"No fuiste seguido, ¿o sí?" susurró Zack.

"¡Ni siquiera estaba en el _edificio_ cuando me marché! ¡Se supone que en este momento debería estar en una misión!"

"¿Piensan que nos vio?" murmuró Cloud. Sus manos estaban temblando, aunque hacía lo mejor que podía para no dejarlo notar.

Zack pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado. Probablemente lo había estado todo el tiempo que estuvo en Midgar. Era por eso que no dejaba de voltear y mirar por la ventana y el por qué había corrido cuando lo vio por primera vez. Había estado ocultándolo bien, pero ver a Kunsel así y escuchar todo lo que había ocurrido, el Primera Clase encontraba sorprendente que aún pudiera poner una expresión valiente. El muchacho había cruzado la mitad del mundo por su cuenta, cargando con un SOLDADO inconsciente, incómodamente consciente de que no podía confiar en ShinRa y persiguiendo a un tío que solo había visto una vez. Debía tener los nervios hechos con acero de Damasco (Damascus).

"No te preocupes," le aseguró Zack. "Podemos encargarnos de esto."

Aunque, ¿por qué estaba el General en los suburbios? No podía estar ahí por _Kunsel_, ¿verdad?

Pero entonces, ¿por qué _otra cosa_ estaría ahí?

Génesis se enderezó un poco, robando otra mirada hacia la ventana. "Se ha marchado," murmuró.

Las palabras apenas y habían salido de su coba cuando hubo dos golpes suaves en la puerta.

Los tres intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Génesis giró su cabeza hacia la puerta, pero Zack se rehusó a moverse. "¿Por qué no vas _tú_ a abrir? ¿Estás asustado?" susurró.

El insulto funcionó. Génesis se tensó ante la implicación. "Tonterías. Puedo encargarme del _gran_ General Sephiroth." El sarcasmo escurría de sus palabras, se puso de pie y se movió para abrir, corriendo un dedo a lo largo de su espada hasta que ésta adquirió un color rojo brillante.

Abrió la puerta de par en par. Sephiroth estaba de pie en la puerta, con Masamune desenvainada. "Génesis," saludó. "No estaba equivocado." El brillo verde de sus ojos destacó en medio del oscuro pasillo – el mismo Zack se tensó cuando su mirada se concentró en él. "Y también está Zack. ¿Cuál es el significado-"

Sephiroth vaciló cuando vio a un pequeño rubio. "¿_Cloud_?"

"Antes de que lo preguntes, no, nadie ha invocado Miniatura," interrumpió Zack.

"Por supuesto que no. Cloud es inmune a los estados alterados provocados por materia," dijo. Su mirada se deslizó a continuación hacia Kunsel y su expresión tembló.

Zack empuñó la Espada Mortal y se puso en frente de la cama. El cuarto era muy pequeño como para blandirla, pero pasaba lo mismo con Masamune.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" demandó saber Génesis.

"Podría preguntarte lo mismo a ti," fue la suave respuesta, el General aparentemente se había recuperado de la sorpresa inicial. "Por mi parte, recibí una misión de Lazard para rastrear a un espécimen peligroso que escapó y fue visto en el área."

Zack se tensó, observando por el rabillo del ojo la figura inmóvil de Kunsel. No _podía_ ser. Él _quería_ creer en el General, pero Luxiere siempre le había recordado que Sephiroth no se preocupaba por sus subordinados. ¿Podía él en verdad-?

Génesis entrecerró sus ojos. "Ya veo. Así que así son las cosas."

Sephiroth frunció el ceño. "Eso parece."

La tensión aumentó. Las palmas de Zack se sentían húmedas alrededor de la empuñadura de la Espada Mortal. Si tuviera que hacerlo, ¿en verdad podría detener a Sephiroth? Cloud lo había hecho. Y si el corazón del General no estaba en verdad en esto…

¿A quién engañaba? Podrían ser todos Primera Clase, pero Cloud y Sephiroth estaban en un nivel completamente diferente. Génesis y él no serían capaces de ganar – y ciertamente menos mientras protegían a Kunsel y al sobrino de Cloud.

Espera. El sobrino de Cloud… quien había venido a Midgar con…

Solo quedaba un curso de acción abierto para él. Él _quería_ creer en el General, así que lo _haría_. Así de simple.

Zack bajó su espada. "¡Esperen un minuto! Antes de que nadie comience a pensar en matar a alguien más – Spike, ¿crees que puedes llamar a ese perro guardián y pedirle que venga?

El rubio brincó ante el repentino cambio de atención hacia él. "Puedo intentarlo, pero como dije, no es en verdad mío…"

"Entonces hazlo," pidió Zack, manteniendo la Espada Mortal abajo, pero su mirada firme se apresuró a observar a los otros dos ocupantes. Cloud asintió y nerviosamente se aproximó hacia la ventana.

Sephiroth le dedicó una mirada escrutiñadora. "¿Qué estás planeando, Zack?"

"Solo confía en mí esta vez." Zack dirigió una mirada a medias hacia Cloud, quien prácticamente estaba colgando por la ventana, con su cuello estirado para observar hacia la Placa. Agitó una mano frenéticamente, como si intentara detener un taxi a tres calles de ahí.

"¡Cuidado-¡" Génesis se volvió un borrón a la par que corría a través de la habitación y quitaba al rubio de la ventana, tan solo unos momentos antes de que un montón de pelaje negro y alas blancas ingresaran a la habitación del hotel.

"¡Espera!" gritó a la par que Sephiroth levantaba a Masamune para exterminar al monstruo. "¡No es peligroso!"

La quimera dobló sus alas y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, con la cabeza en alto y su pecho inflado con orgullo, como si fuera de los hipogrifos más nobles. Sephiroth levantó una ceja cuando la bestia observó la longitud de su espada, completamente despreocupada del peligro. Zack apenas pudo contener la risa amenazando con escapar ante la visión de esto.

"¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" Génesis observó a la criatura, visiblemente perturbado. "Luce como si-"

"¿Recuerdan esos monstruos de los que les hablé en mi misión donde obtuve esta espada?" Zack levantó un pulgar y señaló la Espada Mortal descansando en su espalda. "Así es como se veían." Se sentía reivindicado. _No _había sido su imaginación - ¡aquí estaba la prueba! "Así que, Sephiroth, ¿hay alguna oportunidad de que _este_ fuera el 'peligroso espécimen' que se te ordenó rastrear?"

Al fin el General bajó a Masamune. Si expresión no cambió en el exterior, pero Zack estaba seguro de que pudo ver alivio en esos brillantes ojos verdes. "No tengo razón para creer lo contrario."

"Y como puedes ver, ha sido completamente domesticado y ya nunca será una amenaza para nadie." Pudo jurar que escuchó a la quimera lanzar un resoplido hacia él por eso, pero diplomáticamente lo ignoró. "Misión completa."

Génesis aún no había retirado su espada. Ante la mirada de Zack, se encogió de hombros y finalmente el brillo rojo se desvaneció de su arma. "Estoy sorprendido de que tuvieras la agudeza mental para realizar la conexión, Zack Fair." Gruñó. Si Zack no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que el Comandante había estado deseando una pelea.

Aunque en realidad, conociendo a Génesis, probablemente ese era _exactamente _el caso. "Tú lo has dicho – ShinRa no se arriesgaría a hacer algo _tan_ molesto. Y además, ¿cómo podrían saber ellos que Kunsel está aquí? Si yo lo encontré tan solo unos minutos antes de llamarte," razonó Zack.

"¿Y no pensaron en informarme a _mí_?" preguntó Sephiroth, tranquilamente.

El SOLDADO de cabello negro hizo una mueca. Ya lo veía venir. "Lo lamento. Pero sabe lo que esto significa, ¿verdad, General? Aquí, Spike, encontró a Kunsel en Nibelheim. Ocultándose de _ShinRa_," remarcó. Era una versión abreviada de lo que había pasado, pero no tenían tiempo para entrar en detalles. "Ahora, estamos ocultando a un fugitivo. ¡Sabes cómo va a reaccionar ShinRa!"

"No me confundas con un tonto." Sephiroth le dio una mirada lo suficientemente dura como para cortar diamantes. "Lo entiendo perfectamente. Pensaste que reportaría esto a ShinRa como si fuera un perro leal, nada mejor que los Turcos. ¿Piensas que soy un monstruo?"

"¡_No_!" Zack lo cortó. "_Nadie_ es un monstruo. Es solo que no quisimos ponerte en ese tipo de posición, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Eso es todo!"

"Mmm. Supongo que esperas que te agradezca por tu consideración."

"Deberías," Génesis arrastró las palabras. "Dices que lo entiendes, Sephiroth, pero, ¿en _verdad_ lo haces? No hay vuelta atrás, ahora que sabes sobre esto. Ya no podemos atravesar de puntitas los agujeros en el código de conducta de ShinRa. ¿Qué secretos supones que este SOLDADO sabe? ¿Qué tan lejos estará dispuesta la compañía a llegar para protegerlos?"

"Génesis-" Zack intentó interrumpir, pero el Comandante lo mandó callar, levantando una mano enguantada solicitando silencio.

"Necesita estar _seguro_, SOLDADO Primera Clase Zack Fair. Pues _mi amigo, los destinos son crueles. No hay sueños, ya no queda honor. La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa._"

"Este es difícilmente un momento apropiado para estar citando _Loveless_," comentó Sephiroth. "Y por lo que respeta a tu preocupación, estaba dispuesto a permanecer leal a la compañía hasta que obtuviera pruebas verificables de que ShinRa está detrás de todo esto. Hay muchas cosas en esta habitación que necesitan ser explicadas-" Lanzó una breve mirada hacia Cloud. "-pero el hecho de que el SOLDADO Segunda Clase Sargento Kunsel esté aquí, con vida, a pesar de haber sido declarado muerto, es todo lo que necesito."

Decidiendo actuar con tacto, Zack no mencionó que Sephiroth no había bajado su espada hasta que no se le presentó a la quimera semejante a Angeal como una explicación alternativa. Estaba feliz de que no se hubiera equivocado respecto al General, pero no le gustaba reconocer el hecho de que Sephiroth había _dudado_. "¿Entonces-?"

El General frunció el ceño, observándolos a cada uno en turno, como si estuviera midiendo sus valores individuales. Probablemente estaba entendiéndolo todo en su cabeza sin tener que preguntar nada.

Finalmente, pareció llegar a una decisión. "… Nos vamos a Nibelheim."

Eso era lo que Zack _quería_ escuchar, pero no lo que _esperaba_. "Oye, ¿qué pasó con el 'tenemos que permanecer quietos para evitar luchar contra los Turcos'?"

"Esa ya no es una opción."

"Ah, ya entiendo, cuando _yo_ quiero ir es muy riesgoso, pero cuando _tú_ quieres ir está perfectamente bien."

La quimera movió sus alas, como si estuviera de acuerdo.

Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos. "¿Prefieres entonces quedarte aquí?"

"¡No, señor! ¡Suena excelente, señor!" exclamó Zack.

"Podemos tomar un avión – si dejamos Midgar para el anochecer, podemos llegar al Continente Occidental para el final del día de mañana. Entonces simplemente necesitaremos llegar a Nibelheim. Si podemos encontrar un transporte terrestre, eso solo nos debería tomar unas cuantas horas," reflexionó Génesis. "Sin embargo…"

"Normalmente tendríamos dos semanas antes de ser enlistados como desertores," concedió Sephiroth. "Pero en nuestro caso, la reacción de ShinRa será mucho más inmediata. Nuestro problema cambia. Necesitamos hacer que los Turcos no notifiquen de nuestras acciones a la compañía el tiempo suficiente para que nosotros podamos ir a Nibelheim."

"¿Acaso dijeron 'Nibelheim'?" Una cuarta voz se introdujo en la conversación.

Cloud dejó salir una exclamación de sorpresa y los tres SOLDADOs giraron al mismo tiempo hacia la fuente.

En el marco de la ventana que el niño había abierto para llamar a la quimera, se encontraba encaramado, en cuclillas, un hombre envuelto en una capa roja que flotaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" demandó saber Zack, moviéndose sutilmente hacia el frente de la cama para proteger a Kunsel. Génesis había tomado posición delante del sobrino de Cloud, dejando a Sephiroth libre para lidiar con el intruso. Catalogó todo en menos de lo que dura un latido. Un largo cabello negro fluía y colgaba sobre sus hombros, mantenido en su lugar gracias a una tela del mismo color de su capa y ojos. No podía ver que portara arma alguna, pero uno de sus brazos estaba cubierto por un guante de oro, que portaba garras filosas.

No era un SOLDADO. Pero tampoco era un humano.

"Mis disculpas si los asusté." El extraño, más que saltar, pareció _flotar_ hacia el suelo. "He estado esperando una oportunidad para reunirnos. Sin embargo, el vehículo estacionado afuera tiene un rastreador así que no me quedaré por mucho tiempo."

Zack se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando con Génesis. El Comandante bajó su espada, a la par que su rostro reflejaba reconocimiento. "Esa voz… Tú eres Vincent, ¿no es así?"

"Correcto."

"¿El misterioso sujeto que llamó al PHS de Cloud?" recordó Zack. "Pues, maldición. ¿Quién _más_ va a aparecerse aquí?" El pequeño y sucio cuarto de hotel comenzaba a volverse más que un poco abarrotado con cuatro SOLDADOs, una quimera, un civil y un… lo que sea que fuera Vincent.

Vincent no reconoció sus palabras más allá de una ligera inclinación de su cabeza. Observó fijamente al SOLDADO tendido en la cama. "Algo ocurrió."

"Sí. Fue a buscar a Cloud en Nibelheim. Spike lo encontró así en el área y lo trajo a Midgar," resumió Zack. Comenzaba a cansarse de repetirse a sí mismo. Debió haber sido más fácil si hubiera llamado a todos al mismo tiempo, después de todo.

"Nibelheim…" murmuró Vincent. "Entonces, esto es obra de Hojou."

"¿_Qué_?" escupió Zack. "¿Cómo es que tú-"

"Hojou tiene un laboratorio secreto en el área," fue la respuesta serena. "No puede ser una coincidencia."

"¿Y cómo es que tú sabes esto?" le cortó Génesis.

"Pasé mucho tiempo ahí." Zack se estremeció ante lo que implicaba esa frase. No pareció ser pasado por alto por los demás tampoco, si sus expresiones perturbadas significaban algo.

Había barajado muchas veces el pensamiento sobre eso en su cabeza, por las noches, aún antes de que descubriera lo que había pasado con Génesis y Angeal. El Departamento Científico. Había muchísimos rumores. Kunsel le había informado sobre unos particularmente morbosos cuando Cloud recién se había perdido. Había pensado que eran solo leyendas urbanas, pero ahora, una sensación enfermiza de preocupación se asentó en su estómago.

Shiva, y Cloud _odiaba _a los doctores.

La carmesí y escalofriante mirada de Vincent se fijó en cada uno de ellos por turno, descansando más tiempo en el General. "…Tú eres el hijo de Lucrecia."

Sephiroth frunció el ceño. "El nombre de mi madre es Jenova."

"¿Eso es lo que Hojou te dijo?" La mirada de Vincent pasó de él hacia la habitación, deteniéndose para observar al chico rubio.

"¿Cómo podrías saberlo?" Aunque en el exterior el General parecía desinteresado, las personas que se encontraban en la habitación y que lo conocían podían ver la sed en sus ojos.

"Yo era el Turco asignado para proteger a tu madre."

Génesis frunció el ceño. "Pero eso te haría tener… casi con certeza, más de _cincuenta_ años de edad."

"Espera, ¿fuiste un Turco?" exclamó Zack.

"_Valentine_," declaró repentinamente Sephiroth. "Tú eres Vincent Valentine, ¿no es así?"

"¿Vincent Valentine?" hizo eco Génesis.

Vincent no lo negó. "¿Han oído hablar de mí?"

"Solo he leído de ti. Todos los reportes mencionando tu existencia son de nivel altamente clasificado."

Zack no pudo entenderlo, pero sonaba como algo grande. Algo estaba volando justo por encima de su cabeza. Y el sobrino de Cloud, de pie y olvidado en la esquina, lucía aún _más_ confundido. "Entonces, ¿eso qué significa?"

La sonrisa de Sephiroth se volvió positivamente _feroz_.

"Significa, que los Turcos ya no serán un problema."


	35. Capítulo 35

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Y bueno, aquí el 35 y el final de este 'arco' de la historia ^^ muchos estoy segura disfrutarán esto. Recuerden que estamos a solo 3 episodios para terminar esta historia. ¡Por cierto! ¿Recuerdan que algunos dijeron que el nombre de la mamá de Cloud estaba mal? Que ¿por qué Cloud usaba Strife y eso si decía ser hermano de su papá y todo ese embrollo? Pues no fue un error del autor, como pensé, aquí lo explica xD (no lo recordaba u/u) espero ya con esto no queden más dudas ^^ Y pues bueno, las cosas son como son, por algo el autor prefirió hacer este episodio como lo hizo xD a ver qué les parece, déjenme saber sus comentarios y mil gracias por sus reviews, lecturas y alertas ^^ hasta el próximo martes =3 (¿podrán con la intriga? Jejeje)_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del autor: **Ha sido un largo fin de semana, estoy algo cansado, comencé a responder los reviews, pero el sueño me está ganando, lo lamento. Este es un lindo y largo episodio. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 35**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Sephiroth observó al rubio con cabello de erizo frente a él con algo de preocupación. El rostro del muchacho se había vuelto de un color verde enfermizo y el General no saboreaba la perspectiva de pasar las siguientes horas con un charco de vómito a sus pies. El avión de carga <em>ya<em> tenía un extraño olor, aparentemente había sido usado para llegar Verduras Gysales hacia el Gold Saucer en su anterior viaje.

Por todos los medios, no estaban usando la más grande ni la más rápida aeronave de ShinRa. El rugir del motor era acompañado por un traqueteo preocupante y algunos lugares del interior del casco se habían comenzado a oxidar. La nave había sido diseñada para transportar carga, no gente, pero había suficiente espacio en el área de carga para que ellos y algunas cajas con partes de motor cupieran cómodamente.

Estaban volando hacia el Continente Occidental gracias a un piloto a quien se le había pagado una jugosa suma de dinero para que no mencionara la presencia de carga adicional en su factura. Aunque esto significaba que podían viajar más rápidamente y sin llamar la atención que pudiera alertar a nadie sobre su destino, se requería sacrificar parte de la comodidad. Estaban acomodados en un estrecho círculo, usando las cajas de empaque para sustituirlas sillas. El sobrino de Cloud estaba sentado frente a él, encorvado y sintiéndose miserable, con Zack palpando su espalda en un lado y la quimera de Angeal, acurrucada sobre el suelo y durmiendo, del otro lado. Génesis se alzaba sobre una caja ligeramente más alta junto a él, sin duda renunciando a la comodidad de sus pies siendo capaz de alcanzar el suelo por la ventaja de la percibida altura. Completando su grupo, se encontraba Vincent, quien había elegido rondar en una esquina sombría a corta distancia de ellos – lo suficiente para poder entablar conversación con ellos si era necesario, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para ignorarla.

Se habían visto forzados a dejar a Kunsel detrás, en cuidado de la novia de Zack. Había sido riesgoso, pues aparentemente ella estaba bajo la vigilancia de los Turcos, pero cargar con un SOLDADO enfermo a través de los continentes no era nada propicio para una pronta recuperación. En este momento, simplemente solo podían confiar en la palabra de Tseng.

El avión se sacudió por un momento, debido a la turbulencia. El muchacho dejó escapar un lastimero gemido.

"Aguanta, Spike. ¿La medicina está ayudando?" Zack se inclinó para observar mejor su rostro mareado. "Vaya, en verdad estás mal. ¿Cómo fue que lograste llevar a Kunsel hasta Midgar si apenas y puedes cuidar de _ti mismo_?"

"No tenía otra opción," fue la respuesta en susurro.

Zack se rió – eso sonó demasiado fuerte y escandaloso para la gravedad de su actual situación. "¡Supongo que no! ¡Ahora entiendo por qué luciste tan molesto cuando dijimos que íbamos a regresar a Nibelheim de inmediato! Pudiste haberte quedado con Kunsel y Aerith, ¿sabes?"

En respuesta, recibió una terca negación de la cabeza.

Sephiroth supuso que no habría mejor oportunidad para preguntar, ahora que estaban en camino y tenían tiempo para perder. "He tenido curiosidad sobre los detalles de cómo es que pasó todo, en realidad. Especialmente por _él_." Inclinó su cabeza hacia la quimera durmiente.

"Yo también he estado esperando por una explicación más detallada," añadió Génesis.

Zack se rascó la parte trasera de su cuello. "Ah sí, no tuvimos una oportunidad para explicarlo todo con propiedad, ¿verdad?" El Primera Clase lanzó una mirada de lado hacia el miserable rubio. "No te preocupes, Spike, solo concéntrate en no vomitar. Yo me encargo," le aseguró.

"¿Spike?" Génesis levantó una ceja. Era bastante obvio que había estado muriendo por preguntar eso desde hacía tiempo.

"¡Es un apodo! ¡Por su cabello! De otro modo, es confuso."

"Sigue adelante, Zack," interrumpió Sephiroth.

"¡Claro! Bueno, pues me dirigía a los suburbios para visitar a Aerith…"

Sephiroth escuchó, impasible, mientras Zack contaba de nuevo la historia del joven, persuadiendo los comentarios ocasionales o confirmaciones del niño parecido a Cloud conforme avanzaba. La historia que se tejía a costa del joven se volvía más increíble ante cada oración. Para cuando el sonriente SOLDADO había terminado su extenso reporte, hubo muchas preguntas que necesitaban ser respondidas.

Considerando la compañía, la primera pregunta la dirigió al muchacho.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Strife?" Descubrió que le incomodaba usar el nombre del joven. En su mente, había sido reservado para su rival y difícilmente recurriría a usar _apodos_ para mantener las cosas en orden.

El niño logró enderezarse hasta quedar bien sentado. "¡C-catorce, señor!"

"¡No necesitas llamarlo _señor_! ¡No estás en la milicia!" regañó Zack.

El rubio observó al Primera Clase con sus ojos azules ensanchados. "Pero entonces, ¿cómo lo llamo?" La simple idea de ser tan casual como para usar su nombre propio parecía aterrorizar al muchacho.

Sephiroth, sin embargo, aún estaba atrapado en el hecho de que un niño de catorce años había venido desde el _Continente Occidental_ por su propia cuenta. Cargando con un SOLDADO enfermo y evadiendo a ShinRa al mismo tiempo. No había duda de por qué Zack estaba tan impresionado por los mareos del muchacho.

Las sorpresas, decidió, debían abundar en la familia Strife.

"Hay un error en tu historia," declaró Génesis repentinamente.

"¿Qué?" chilló Zack. "Spike, ¿acaso olvidé algo?"

"No se trata de algo que tú _olvidaste_," interrumpió Génesis. "Se trata sobre su familia en Nibelheim."

"Ah sí. Cloud dijo que él creció en Nibelheim, pero Spike nunca lo vio sino hasta después de la Guerra de Wutai," concedió Zack. "No puedo entenderlo. ¿Quizá mintió?"

"No es eso." Génesis sonó irritado. "Me refería específicamente a la parte cuando él llego por primera vez."

"¿Te refieres a cuando mi mamá le disparó?" preguntó el niño.

Génesis asintió cortantemente. "¿Casi nadie _más_ encuentra eso extraño? Ambos usan el apellido Strife, ¿verdad?"

"Es el apellido de soltera de mi madre," coincidió el rubio.

"Dijiste que tu tío te dijo que debieron haber habido problemas con la familia de tu padre. Pero si ambos llevan el mismo apellido, ¿eso no significa que él es el hermano de tu _madre_ y no de tu padre?"

Sephiroth frunció el ceño. Esa era, sin duda, una evidente contradicción. "No pienso que haya mentido sobre eso tampoco. Reacciona al nombre bastante rápido. Ese es un reflejo arraigado nada fácil de aprender."

"Probablemente tienes razón," admitió Zack. "¿Qué piensas tú, Spike?"

"Él… en realidad él nunca me dijo su nombre," el adolescente murmuró mirando sus pies. "Solo lo escuché después de parte del Señor Ferrey."

Génesis sonrió de lado. "Eso ciertamente suena como nuestro Cloud Strife."

Sephiroth estuvo de acuerdo. "Protege su nombre incluso con los miembros familiares. Asumiendo, por supuesto, que sean familiares en verdad." Las inconsistencias comenzaban a molestarlo inmensamente.

"¿Qué más podrían ser? ¡Se parecen mucho! Prácticamente son _idénticos_," declaró Zack.

"No en realidad," resopló Génesis.

Sephiroth estudió al joven y se encontró estando de acuerdo. El parecido era inusualmente fuerte, aún para ser parientes, pero no podía imaginar que jamás pudiera confundir el uno con el otro. No importaba la falta de brillo de mako en los ojos o la diferencia de edades – este Cloud tenía una expresión más abierta, sus ojos estaban llenos de vida y una sonrisa parecía siempre estar preparada, aún y cuando estaba abrazado a sus rodillas intentando no vomitar. Era sencillo de complacer, algo tímido y extraño – quizá problemas de autoestima – y tal y como Zack había demostrado, si le dabas la más pequeña muestra de aprobación o amistad obtenías su confianza inmediata. Su Cloud no podía ser más diferente – aún y en las raras ocasiones en que sonreía, sus ojos permanecían cautelosos y su postura siempre era muy rígida, como si cargara con algo mucho más pesado que una simple espada sobre sus hombros.

Aunque ambos tenían una columna vertebral compuesta de adamantina y unos rasgos obstinadamente tan anchos como el Cráter del Norte. Quizá eso también era algo que venía de familia.

"Es muy poco lo que podemos hacer para descubrir más ese asunto hasta que no encontremos al mismo Cloud," razonó Sephiroth. Se sentía como si estuvieran llegando cada vez más y más cerca de resolver el misterio de Cloud Strife, y aún así la última pieza los esquivaba, la que hacía que todo embonara perfectamente. "Como sea, hay otro punto de interés que tenemos que discutir."

Zack parecía desconcertado. "¿Qué?"

Génesis roló sus ojos. "Está hablando de la quimera."

"¿Dijiste que lo encontraste sentado al lado del Sargento Kunsel cuando llegaste y que te siguió fuera de Nibelheim todo el camino hasta Midgar?" preguntó Sephiroth.

El muchacho levantó la vista de sus rodillas para asentir. No parecía estar dispuesto a entrar en detalles en este momento.

"Tengo curiosidad de cómo es que se formó esa creatura," comentó Génesis.

"Los especímenes asesinados que vimos en el laboratorio de Banora eran similares," le recordó Sephiroth. "Claramente, existe un método de transformación. Sin embargo, nunca anticipé que podría llegar tan lejos como para influenciar la conciencia de una bestia, al punto de la domesticación." No tenía sentido – no habría habido necesidad de enjaular a los especímenes en el almacén bajo esas circunstancias. Y aún así _esta_ quimera no había sido nada más que dócil.

"Es casi seguro que Hollander hizo esos monstruos, pero todos fueron destruidos sin excepción. Si este existe, es porque debió haber sido hecho luego de la muerte de Hollander, lo que significa que es un trabajo directo de Angeal. Quizá esa es la fuente de la diferencia," fue la hipótesis de Génesis.

Entonces parecía lógico que Angeal hubiera mandado a esta creatura para proteger al muchacho y al Sargento Kunsel durante su viaje a través de los continentes. Sephiroth se cruzó de brazos, pensativamente, "Lo que no entiendo es el que si Angeal estuvo ahí y estaba enterado de lo que ocurría, ¿por qué no los ayudó directamente? ¿Por qué solo trabajar a través de intermediarios?" Génesis lucía preocupado, se dio cuenta. "Tú sabes algo."

El Comandante agarró su hombro. Era un nuevo hábito nervioso – se preguntaba cuándo tiempo le tomaría dejarlo antes de informar a su amigo sobre esta nueva explicación. "Degradación. El dolor te puede golpear repentinamente, paralizándote en los momentos más inoportunos. Te vuelves débil, dejas de confiar en que tu cuerpo actuará de la forma en que esperas que actúe, y comienzas a temer incluso de las más pequeñas de las heridas."

Génesis describía una imagen escalofriante, pero Sephiroth lo entendió. Su viejo amigo estaba jugando desde la seguridad, entonces. Tomando las acciones pequeñas que se sentía seguro que podía completar. Una copia, en sus ojos, sería más confiable.

Angeal siempre había sido el más precavido de ellos tres.

"O podría ser que necesitaba quedarse en Nibelheim para buscar a Cloud," señaló Zack. Sephiroth le dirigió una mirada plana, y él se volvió defensivo. "¿Qué?"

"No parece ser que Nibelheim sea _tan grande_," se burló Génesis. "Es incluso más pequeño que Banora, según los reportes. De seguro, en el tiempo que le tomó el legarte la Espada Mortal, Angeal habría sido capaz de inspeccionar el lugar _completamente_ muchísimas veces."

Por primera vez desde que abordaron el avión, la suave y barítona voz de Vincent rompió el silencio. Zack y Cloud saltaron – pues aparentemente ambos habían olvidado que él estaba ahí. "Nibelheim en sí es pequeño, pero si no sabes dónde buscarlo, el camino hacia el laboratorio de Hojou es casi imposible de encontrar. La entrada está bien escondida y solo se puede abrir por un mecanismo oculto."

Génesis levantó las cejas. "El buen Profesor definitivamente está paranoico."

Si tan siquiera la mitad de lo que él sospechaba era verdad, Hojou tenía una excelente causa para estarlo. El caso de Vincent Valentine por sí solo fue suficiente para hacer a un lado a los Turcos. Todos sabían que Hojou tenía el apoyo del Presidente, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más duraría eso con los Turcos activamente indagando cada una de sus mentiras? "Tenemos suerte entonces de tener a un guía con nosotros."

Sus palabras fueron recibidas por un largo y grave silencio. Sephiroth observó a Vincent, confundido por su aparente renuencia. "¿Me equivoqué al suponer eso de ti?"

Eventualmente, Vincent murmuró, "Hay muchos secretos en ese lugar que es mejor que se queden enterrados. Secretos los cuales ustedes podrían estar más felices sin conocer." El avión de carga se había vuelto mortalmente silencioso – incluso el jovencito retuvo sus quejidos, como si estuviera asustado de atraer la atención hacia sí. "Como sea, ustedes deben elegir su propio camino. Yo no puedo elegir por ustedes."

Sephiroth levantó una ceja. "¿Elegir?" repitió.

Vincent no lo explicó. "Cloud no cree en ti," era todo lo que él diría. "Sin embargo, yo tengo fe en el hijo de Lucrecia."

Eran palabras cripticas, pero Sephiroth las encontró extrañamente siniestras. Lucrecia de nuevo. Quería preguntarle más al ex-Turco, pero no podía hacerlo con gente presente. ¿Qué significaba? Necesitaba saberlo, pero una parte de él se mostraba reacio a averiguarlo.

Todo lo que pensó que sabía, y que podía confiar, se había estado colapsando lentamente alrededor de él, desde que Angeal y Cloud desaparecieron por primera vez. El asesinato de Hollander. Las noticias de la degradación y experimentos humanos. Meses de la compañía pretendiendo que dos de sus SOLDADOs de más alto rango ya no existían. Todo ese tiempo buscando, siempre conscientes de que la salud de Angeal podría estar empeorando cada día, siempre conscientes de los Turcos y Lazard observando por encima de su hombro. La creciente certeza de que la empresa para la que servía era culpable. Después había descubierto al Segunda Clase en un hotel de los suburbios. Un SOLDADO que había sido reportado como muerto. Esa era _prueba_ irrefutable de que ShinRa estaba encubriendo algo.

Sus dedos se apretaron en puño. Entonces la declaración de Vincent de que Hojou estaba involucrado había sido la última pieza de evidencia concreta que necesitaba para convencerse a sí mismo de que sus sueños eran mucho más que sueños. Que no había sido _su_ mano la que estrangulaba al Profesor, sin importar lo satisfactoria que esa fantasía podría haber sido. Que todo este tiempo, Cloud – una de las pocas personas que consideraba un amigo – había sido atrapado por el Departamento Científico, dejando a Angeal pudriste a la distancia.

Un sentimiento desagradable había comenzado a crecer dentro de él. Una oscura y potente ira. Que la compañía a la cual había servido desde que podía recordar pudiera traicionarlo tan a fondo…

No, era más que simple ira. Era _odio_.

La fundación de todas sus creencias sobre sí mismo y el mundo había sido sacudida, dando paso a enfermizas y retorcidas sospechas sobre su propia infancia olvidada. ¿Jenova no era su madre? En su lugar, ¿era una mujer llamada Lucrecia, de la cual nunca había escuchado antes?

Entonces, ¿quién era Jenova?

El camión se detuvo a las afueras de la entrada a la ciudad. Génesis bajó de la parte trasera, sacudió el dobladillo de su larga chaqueta roja y regresó para tomar a First Tsurugi, haciendo una mueca bajo su peso. Nunca entendería el atractivo de tales armas tan pesadas, aún _si_ se separaba.

Sephiroth se movió hasta llegar a las puertas con una extraña expresión en su rostro. Zack estaba ocupado ayudando a bajar al muchacho, cuyo rostro era de un color gris, del camión, así que Génesis caminó para unirse al General. Habían pasado dos días y medio de viaje sólido, pero finalmente habían llegado a Nibelheim. Según el sobrino de Cloud, eso en sí ya era un logro.

Aunque ahora que habían llegado, se encontró impresionado. Cuando había escuchado por primera vez las descripciones de Nibelheim, se había imaginado una versión más montañosa de Banora, pero no podía haberse equivocado más.

Banora era silenciosa. Nibelheim era _desolado_. Las puertas y ventanas de las casas estaban bien cerradas contra la fría brisa que bajaba desde la punta de la montaña y aunque las cortinas se movían, nadie salió a recibirlos. Las colinas redondas dejaban a la mitad de los edificios en una sombra casi permanente. La poca vegetación que enmarcaba al pueblo era nudosa y seca, saliendo de entre las grietas de una roca gris oscura.

Se sentía como si fuera una ciudad fantasma, era solo que todos habían olvidado irse.

Sephiroth aún no se movía. "¿Algo te molesta?" se burló Génesis. ¿Podría estar pensándoselo dos veces? Después de todo, el famoso General de ShinRa había lucido extrañamente pensativo durante el viaje. La críptica advertencia de Vincent solo había hecho que su creciente preocupación aumentara más.

Por supuesto, no es que estuviera preocupado por _Sephiroth_ – solo le preocupaban los efectos secundarios que sufrirían si comenzaba a actuar de forma tan impredecible como Angeal.

"Este lugar… me es familiar," murmuró. "Aún así, no puedo recordar haber estado aquí antes."

"Dado lo que Vincent dijo sobre Lucrecia, y que Hojou tiene su laboratorio aquí, hay una buena oportunidad de que esta sea tu aldea natal," comentó Génesis. "Aunque supongo que no lo recordarías de forma consciente."

Sephiroth consideró eso por un momento, moviendo sus ojos verdes de forma crítica a través de cada edificio, por turno.

"… De cualquier forma no siento nada que me ate a este lugar."

Con ese frío comentario, Sephiroth comenzó a caminar con determinación hacia la posada. "Deberíamos movernos rápido. Nuestra llegada probablemente no pase desapercibida por mucho tiempo."

Génesis lanzó una mirada de vuelta a su destartalado grupo. El sobrino de Cloud parecía estar mejorando ahora que no estaban moviéndose, aunque Zack aún estaba a su alrededor, como si esperara que llegase a colapsar en cualquier momento. Su conductor había apagado el camión y ahora marchaba en línea recta a una de las casas. La quimera corrió para luego dar un salto y elevarse por encima del pueblo, perdiéndose de vista un momento después.

Vincent apareció a su lado. "Mantén un ojo en Sephiroth," murmuró.

El Comandante resopló. "Pensé que tú 'creías en él.'"

"Lo hago. Pero la precaución sería prudente."

Génesis lo observó. "¿Y qué es lo que estoy buscando, precisamente? ¿Te importaría compartir lo que sabes, Vincent Valentine?"

El ex-Turco pasó por su lado, sin responder.

Qué misterioso.

Para cuando todos ingresaron a la Posada, Sephiroth ya había obtenido las habitaciones. Cuidadosamente, Génesis colocó las pertenencias de Cloud en un rincón y Zack comenzó a hacer sentadillas, cerca de la puerta. El sobrino de Cloud estaba de pie, incómodo, a su lado.

"Bien, así que ahora nos marchamos hacia el laboratorio, ¿verdad?" preguntó Zack. "Ah, pero… Spike, deberías ir a decirle a tu madre que ya regresaste. Apuesto que está preocupada."

La luz del reto entró a los ojos del muchacho. "Yo también quiero ayudar a encontrar a mi tío."

"Probablemente será peligroso." Génesis notó que esa era la forma diplomática de Zack para decir 'te meterás en nuestro camino'.

"Pero-"

Zack le lanzó una mirada, y murmuró en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que el niño no lo escuchara, "Díselo tú."

Desconcertado, Génesis preguntó, "¿Por qué?" No tenía experiencia con niños. Había una _razón_ por la cual ShinRa no le daba labores de entrenamiento.

"Solo hazlo."

Génesis se encogió de hombros. Estaba impaciente por continuar. "Iremos a una propiedad privada de ShinRa – los civiles no tienen permitido entrar. Ve a casa y mantén un aire de normalidad," dijo de forma cortante. "Esa es una _orden_. Regresaremos pronto, con tu tío."

Todas las protestas futuras murieron en los labios del muchacho, quien asintió rápidamente.

Eso fue fácil. "No perdamos más tiempo. Prefiero no darle la oportunidad a la gente curiosa del pueblo para reunirse antes de que nos vayamos." Como un pensamiento extra, añadió al muchacho, "Y no le digas a nadie a dónde hemos ido. Si no hemos regresado para el anochecer, escribe una carta explicando todo lo que ha pasado y dásela a la quimera."

El niño asintió otra vez y desapareció tras la puerta. Cuando la puerta frontal de la Posada sonó al cerrarse, levantó una ceja hacia Zack. "¿Qué era tan difícil sobre eso?"

El Primera Clase de cabello negro simplemente se rió de lado, como si disfrutara de una broma privada y se dirigió hacia la salida. "Nada. Es solo que funcionó mejor de lo que había pensado."

"Creo que tienes un fan," murmuró Sephiroth.

Génesis apartó su cabello de los ojos, en un movimiento practicado que normalmente reservaba para las fotos publicitarias. "Solo es prueba de que el muchacho responde hacia el líder cuando lo ve."

"Aunque, ¿estás seguro de que estará bien que-?" Zack comenzó a preocuparse tan pronto como estuvieron afuera.

"Considerando lo que logró hacer hasta ahora, estoy seguro de que estará bien por su propia cuenta. Y tiene a la quimera consigo," restó importancia Génesis. Estudió el cielo por un momento. ¿Angeal estaba aquí, en este pueblo? Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a su amigo. ¿Qué tan lejos había progresado la degradación?

Solo podía rezar para que no fuera demasiado tarde. Tanto para Angeal, _como para _Cloud.

Sephiroth ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida norte del pueblo. Por fortuna, la aldea aún estaba libre de mirones. Espió al hombre que los había llevado hasta ahí, hablando con quien asumía ser el alcalde del pueblo – tenía esa mirada de auto-suficiencia sobre sí que le recordó amargamente a Génesis sobre su propio padre. No se habían molestado en entrar en detalles más allá de 'asuntos confidenciales de ShinRa', con suerte eso mantendría a la gente del pueblo a raya, por un tiempo. Podían especular todo lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no interfirieran.

Dejaron atrás el círculo principal de casas, avanzando más hacia la montaña por una ladera rocosa. Sephiroth parecía completamente desinteresado de sus alrededores, caminando con intensión enfocada y un propósito. Génesis entrecerró sus ojos. Vincent, su supuesto guía, estaba caminando hasta atrás del grupo, pero aún no había dicho nada. "¿Sabes hacia dónde te diriges?"

Su mirada se volvió distante. "Está aquí."

Le tomó un momento para entender el significado. El sexto sentido del que Zack había hablado. Génesis no sabía si sentirse emocionado por la confirmación de la presencia de Cloud o molesto por que _Sephiroth _podía saberlo cuando él no.

Optó por la autosuficiencia. "Y tú creíste que estaba siendo demasiado optimista por traer su espada y su materia."

Sephiroth levantó una ceja. "Fácilmente pudiste haberlas dejado en Midgar."

"Si _yo _hubierapermanecido encerrado, mi primer pensamiento definitivamente sería recuperar de nuevo mi espada," respondió frívolamente.

"Tienes un punto." Frunció el ceño. "Aunque algo es diferente. Se siente más fuere. Nunca había sido tan consciente de esto antes."

"Quizá es porque ahora sabes dónde buscar," señaló Zack. Su tono de voz sonaba sencillo y casual, pero sus ojos eran brillantes y agudos, preparado para la acción en cualquier momento.

"Imagino que Cloud estará encantado," se burló Génesis. "¿Se te ha ocurrido alguna vez que así es precisamente como él podía evadirte aún y cuando tú lo estabas buscando?"

Nunca recibió una respuesta, pues en ese momento una lúgubre mansión se alzó a la vista, matando toda conversación. El cabello en la parte trasera de su cuello se erizó ante la sola vista.

El pueblo había estado desolado. La mansión cargaba con una vibra aún más amenazadora. Estaba oculto tras puertas de hierro forjado, con pasto de tamaño desigual lamiendo la agrietada pintura y acantilados rodeándola por tres lados. Génesis se encontraba buscando gárgolas, aunque además de los adornos en los bordes, el edificio era crudo y gris. La arquitectura antigua le daba la impresión de que era un monstruo encorvado y durmiente, con las sucias ventanas como sus ojos, y las pesadas puertas de madera como sus fauces oscuras.

Sephiroth cortó limpiamente el candado y las puertas se abrieron con un crujido. Las puertas frontales no habían sido aseguradas – y por qué habrían de estarlo, si todo lo secreto y de valor había sido escondido en los niveles inferiores.

El interior no mostraba una imagen más atractiva que la del exterior. Las esquinas estaban llenas de telarañas y polvo y el lugar entero olía a papel viejo y polillas, con una pizca de perfume enfermizo al fondo. El vestíbulo era amplio y vacío, llevando a numerosas puertas cerradas de madera. Una amplia escalera de caracol llevaba al segundo nivel, donde había altas ventanas en forma de arco, demasiado sucias como para permitir que entrara algo de luz.

Las barandillas, la luminaria y los pocos muebles visibles eran todos antiguos – y se encontraban en mal estado, para rematar. Apestaba a dinero viejo que terminó mal. Una familia rica, quizá, expulsados de su hogar ancestral por ShinRa, la cual luego cayó en mal estado debido a los años en desuso. Sin duda la arquitectura del edificio central precedía a la época del Presidente. Probablemente fue construida, cavada en su subterráneo y extendida incluso desde que el Reactor fue por primera vez construido en el monte Nibel.

Sephiroth se detuvo, con su mirada ligeramente confundida conforme estudiaba su entorno.

"¿Ahora hacia dónde, oh gran líder?" apresuró Génesis.

"Abajo." Frunció el ceño. "Me ese familiar, pero no estoy seguro de dónde…"

Por fortuna, Vincent avanzó hacia el frente en ese momento y, sin decir palabra, lideró el camino hacia la planta alta. Zack tembló, tomando la retaguardia. "Hay algo verdaderamente espeluznante sobre este lugar."

Génesis corrió un dedo a lo largo del pasamano y revisó su guante buscando polvo. "Obviamente ha estado abandonado desde hace algún tiempo, pero muestra señales de uso reciente." Observó con disgusto varias manchas de color óxido sobre la madera. Parecía ser sangre seca.

Atravesaron bastantes puertas para llegar a una de las habitaciones laterales. Vincent se dirigió directamente hacia el librero al otro lado, levantando uno de los tomos. Se oyó un 'clic' y una parte de la pared de piedra en la esquina de la habitación retumbó y comenzó a abrirse, revelando una escalera de caracol.

"Eso… es algo genial," Zack susurró.

Génesis le pegó un zape en la parte trasera de su cabeza. "Date prisa, Zack Fair. Puedes examinar la base enemiga después."

Descendieron la oscura y estrecha escalera hacia lo que solo podía ser descrito como un calabozo. Cavado en tierra y roca, con acero pesado y puertas de madera colocadas aleatoriamente a través de las paredes irregulares. El agua goteaba de las tuberías expuestas en el techo, creando charcos fétidos en el suelo, cuyo olor enmohecido y extraño se introducía a sus sentidos hasta que Génesis casi podía probarlo. Hubo un eco de garras rozando el agua en la oscuridad, danzando alrededor de las áreas de tenue color amarillo, iluminado por bulbos que brillaban débilmente.

"Aún no he visto a ningún guardia," murmuró Zack.

"Vigila nuestra espalda, podrían venir por atrás," le recordó cortantemente Génesis. Sujetó la empuñadura de su espada, preparado para luchar en cualquier momento. La falta de seguridad estaba comenzando a ponerlo nervioso. ¿Hojou tenía tanta confianza de que nadie lo encontraría aquí? ¿O simplemente estaba falto de personal?

Sepihroth y Vincent lideraron el camino hacia una puerta al final del ancho corredor subterráneo. Al abrirla observaron una oficina, con libreros, alineados que iban desde el piso hasta el techo, llenos de libros y diarios, así como un escritorio repleto de papeles regados por encima. Los alrededores comparadamente modernos y en mejor estado contrastaban demasiado luego de haber caminado por el resto de la mansión.

"Hay un laboratorio atrás de esto," murmuró Vincent, sacando una impresionante pistola desde dentro de los pliegues de su capa roja. "Manténganse alerta." Buscó otro mecanismo oculto y uno de los libreros se movió, revelando otro corredor oculto.

Génesis podía escuchar voces apagadas a través de él, pero apenas y tuvo un momento para intentar identificar a sus dueños antes de que Sephiroth abriera la puerta de golpe e ingresara a la habitación.

Era un laboratorio, tal cual había dicho Vincent, pero le provocó escalofríos de forma que ningún otro laboratorio había hecho antes. Al igual que el de Hollander, mostraba con orgullo una mesa de operaciones de metal, pero esta estaba manchada con sangre fresca y mako brillante y adornada con amarraderas de metal lo suficientemente gruesas como para someter a un behemoth. Amarras que solo podían haber sido diseñadas para someter a un SOLDADO.

Dos militares de ShinRa estaban de pie en una esquina, luciendo confundidos y aterrados ante la vista del General Sephiroth irrumpiendo en el lugar. Un científico había dejado caer una carpeta llena de papeles debido a la sorpresa.

Hojou, por el contrario, simplemente les frunció el ceño como si hubieran interrumpido una junta sin previo aviso. "Esto es una sorpresa. General Sephiroth." Sus ojos observaron por un momento a Génesis. "Y también uno de los errores de Hollander. ¿Vienes a admirar mi más grande creación?" Se rió para sí mismo.

Génesis se tensó por el insulto, pero su atención se desvió rápidamente por el enorme tanque cilíndrico colocado contra la pared. Faltaba un cilindro idéntico, pues solo se encontraban a su lado una base y las tuberías, pero el que quedaba tenía un brillo verde y potente. Mako.

"¿Qué-?" Zack exclamó por lo bajo.

Dentro del tubo, flotaba su perdido SOLDADO Primera Clase, Cloud Strife.

Entonces lo entendieron. Esto era lo que le había ocurrido al Sargento Kunsel.

Génesis avanzó sin pensar más. El hechizo en su espada hizo un corte profundo a través del contenedor, sin resistencia alguna. El tanque se sostuvo por medio segundo, entonces el cristal explotó hacia el frente, haciendo que el mako cayera sobre sus zapatos y bañando a quienes estaban más cerca por la sustancia verde brillante.

Atrapó a Cloud antes de que pudiera golpear el piso. El rubio se retorció y tosió en su regazo, escupiendo grandes cantidades de mako. Luego de un momento sus acristalados ojos de color azul se abrieron, aún con pequeños fragmentos de vidrio colgando de sus pestañas. "¿Zack?" susurró.

Génesis sintió que su ceja temblaba. "Difícilmente. Te agradeceré que no me confundas con el Cachorro hiperactivo de Angeal."

Sus ojos se ensancharon, pero aún no enfocaban con propiedad. "_Génesis_. Pero-" Sus rasgos dieron paso a la confusión. Giró su cabeza lentamente y entonces casi saltó ante la vista del General. "_Sephiroth_."

El hombre en cuestión frunció el ceño, visiblemente tan disgustado por el estado en el que habían encontrado al rubio como Génesis. "Cloud. ¿Estás herido?"

El rubio no pareció escuchar la pregunta. "_Se supone que tú no debes estar aquí,_" jadeó, con los ojos desorbitados.

"No te preocupes por eso," le restó importancia Sephiroth. "Me importa muy poco lo que ShinRa quiera en este momento."

Cloud solo negó con su cabeza, había algo de desesperación en ese gesto, pero no lo predominaba por completo. "¿Zack?" preguntó de nuevo.

"Estoy justo aquí, Cloud," respondió Zack. Sujetó el otro brazo del SOLDADO, cargando con el peso medio inerte de su cuerpo entre ellos, pero manteniendo a la Espada Mortal levantada y preparada con su mano derecha. Los guardias aún no se atrevían siquiera a moverse.

"Interesante reacción," murmuró Hojou para sí mismo. "¿Quizá será que un evento significativo cambió en la línea del tiempo?"

"_Profesor_." Sephiroth escupió la palabra como si estuviera identificando los restos de monstruos pegados en la suela de sus botas. "¿Le importaría explicar el significado de esto?"

Hojou, por su parte, no pareció sentirse amenazado en lo absoluto. "¿Importarme en explicar el significado? Dudo que ninguno de ustedes sea capaz de comprender la _magnitud_ de lo que he logrado aquí. O quizá _tú_ podrías, Sephiroth." Sus ojos negros brillaron con fascinación. "Debo admitir que no anticipé el verte aquí, pero es una oportunidad. Sí, una oportunidad… un nuevo ángulo del Proyecto, ¿por qué no lo vi antes?... ¡Una reunión!"

Cloud se agitó, murmurando por lo bajo. El simple hecho de permanecer consciente parecía estar consumiendo la mayor parte de la fuerza del SOLDADO – se hundió pesadamente en el agarre de Génesis, con sus ojos entrecerrados, moviendo su boca como si estuviera intentando hablar.

"No me refiero a sus _experimentos_," respondió con tranquilidad Sephiroth. Sus palabras eran tan profesionales y reprimidas como siempre, pero había un borde crudo, una _oscuridad_ en su tono de voz que Génesis nunca había escuchado antes. "Tengo más curiosidad en saber cómo planea justificar el haber encerrado a dos de mis SOLDADOs."

"¿Dos de tus SOLDADOs? Tonterías." El rostro de Hojou se estiró en una rancia sonrisa. "No estoy seguro de qué es lo que estás intentando insinuar, pero todo se ha llevado a cabo por encima del agua. Solo hay un espécimen aquí y ya era un desertor cuando yo lo recogí. Como el jefe del Departamento Científico, está dentro de mis _derechos _el encarcelarlo y creo que descubrirás que el Presidente está de acuerdo." Ajustó sus lentes, dirigiéndoles una mirada aburrida. "Les _ordeno_ que lo devuelvan inmediatamente. No tengo tiempo para nada de esto." El científico dio un paso hacia Cloud, pero la punta de Masamune apuntando a su garganta lo detuvo por completo. Envió al General una mirada irritada. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Te di una orden!"

Génesis mostró sus dientes en una sonrisa burlona. "Pero me temo que está operando bajo información falsa, Profesor. Cloud Strife _jamás_ fue enlistado como desertor."

"Y últimamente yo me he encontrado carente de motivación para seguir las órdenes de ShinRa," agregó Sephiroth, siniestramente.

Por primera vez, Hojou comenzó a lucir nervioso. "Los Turcos-"

"Los Turcos ya no son _tus_ aliados," una cuarta voz se introdujo en la conversación.

Parecía ser que Vincent finalmente había decidido revelarse a sí mismo. Génesis comenzaba a apreciar su dote para el drama. Especialmente por la forma en que hizo que Hojou palideciera y su rostro se distorsionara grotescamente.

"_Tú_," el profesor prácticamente _ladró_. "_¿Cuándo fue que tú_- ¡Guardias!"

Saltaron para obedecer la orden, pero Génesis les dirigió una mirada filosa y ordenó, "_Apártense._"

Ellos lanzaron sus armas como su estuvieran en_ fuego_. Hojou era un científico. SOLDADO era la milicia. Hasta donde les importaba a estos cadetes, Génesis y Sephiroth superaban en rango a todos menos al Presidente en persona.

"Me temo que sus experimentos aquí han llegad a su fin, Profesor," declaró fríamente Sephiroth.

"No," murmuró. "En la fase más vital… ¡Mi más grande trabajo!" Con sus manos temblando y sus ojos desorbitados, buscó entre su bata de laboratorio y sacó una pistola. "¡No pueden interferir!"

"¡Tiene un arma!" exclamó Zack.

Génesis maldijo por lo bajo. ¡Se había vuelto loco! Y con Cloud reteniéndolo por el peso, ¡no podía moverse lo suficientemente rápido! "¡Alguien deténgalo!"

La pistola se sacudía mientras oscilaba entre ellos, la voz de Hojou alcanzó un tono agudo intenso. "Para ir más allá de los poderes de la ciencia… ¡Déjame verlo! ¡La Reunión de Jenov-!"

Todo ocurrió en lo que dura un parpadeo. Cloud se liberó de su agarre, con su brazo estirado hacia el científico. Sephiroth levantó a Masamune. Hojou, en pánico, presionó el gatillo.

El aire se partió con dos disparos.

Una bala le dio a Cloud en el hombro.

La otra atravesó a Hojou entre sus ojos.

Vincent estaba de pie tras ellos, nubes de humo salían del barril de su pistola. "Por Lucrecia," murmuró.

Cloud cayó – Génesis lo atrapó antes de que pudiera colapsar. El cuerpo del científico cayó al suelo, hacia atrás, debido al impacto del disparo. La sangre roció feas salpicaduras a través de las paredes y el suelo y la mirada negra de Hojou, sin ver, estaba fija en el techo. Había muerto instantáneamente.

Para el gusto de Génesis, había sido muy rápido y piadoso.

"¿Cloud?" Preguntó Zack, con ansiedad.

Génesis buscó su Cura Completa. El rubio estaba hundido, sin fuerzas, en su agarre – el último golpe finalmente lo había llevado a la inconsciencia. Al menos, era una herida limpia – la bala había pasado por completo sin golpear ninguno de los huesos y la materia detuvo la hemorragia rápidamente. "Se recuperará. Hojou no golpeó nada vital." Podría haber matado a un civil, pero los SOLDADOs regularmente se recuperaban de heridas peores.

Sobreviviría, pero el Comandante nunca había sentido haber fallado tanto como en ese momento. No había sido siquiera capaz de proteger a Cloud de un disparo hecho por un científico loco. Su vida se pudo haber ido con tanta facilidad, tomando la de Angeal con la suya, y dejando su deuda sin pagar, eternamente.

"Génesis." Sephiroth se ganó su atención y movió su vista hacia los testigos que quedaban.

Lo había olvidado. El asistente de laboratorio y los dos guardias aún estaban ahí de pie, como estatuas vivientes con sus bocas abiertas de par en par en estado de shock y horror.

Génesis lanzó tres rápidos hechizos hacia ellos. Luego de un momento, ellos también cayeron al suelo, inconscientes.

"¿Sueño?" Preguntó Sephiroth.

"¿Qué? ¿Preferirías que los matara?" gruñó. "Porque la verdad es que no me importaría."

"Pienso que con el simple hecho de haber matado a Hojou, ya tendremos suficientes problemas con ShinRa," dijo Zack.

Génesis pensó con rapidez. "Este es el reporte oficial: Hojou fue asesinado cuando uno de sus experimentos escapó y lo atacó. Los SOLDADOs en la escena recuperaron el control de la situación, pero el profesor murió instantáneamente y no pudo ser revivido."

Sephiroth levantó una ceja. El Comandante se encogió de hombros en respuesta. "Lleva un grano de verdad."

"Iré a revisar el resto de la mansión en busca de trabajadores," murmuró Vincent y pareció que se desvaneció de la habitación.

"¡No mates a nadie si puedes evitarlo!" Llamó Zack tras él.

"Al Presidente no le van a importar algunos cadetes y científicos si estaba dispuesto a autorizar que Hojou experimentara con SOLDADOs," le recordó Sephiroth.

"Eso no significa que nosotros debamos rebajarnos a ese nivel."

"Puedes preocuparte por eso después – tenemos cosas más importantes que atender ahora," interrumpió Génesis. Un poco a regañadientes, le encargó a Zack el cuidado de Cloud. "Para empezar, Cloud necesita regresar a la Posada para recibir tratamiento." El mako aún goteaba de su cabello y aunque Cura Completa se había encargado de lo peor del daño, la herida de bala necesitaba ser vendada y dejarla reposar para que terminara de curarse. El rubio se recuperaría más rápido si estaba limpio, caliente y descansando en un lugar más cómodo. Mientras más pronto pudieran sacarlo de este maldito edificio, mejor.

Zack asintió. "Lo tengo. Entonces les dejaré las cosas aquí a ustedes dos." Se apresuró a salir del laboratorio, cargando con el inconsciente rubio a cuestas, luciendo aliviado de marcharse de ese lugar.

Génesis esperó hasta que estuviera fuera del rango auditivo para cruzarse de brazos y observar a su compañero oficial de forma crítica. "¿Estás bien?"

"No estoy seguro de qué quieres decir. No fui yo quien disparó a Hojou. Incluso logré escapar del baño de mako." Sephiroth hizo un gesto vago hacia el charco verde y venenoso bajo sus botas.

"Pensé que quizá podría haber sido algo impactante para ti." Sus ojos se desviaron hacia el cadáver de Hojou, la sangre seguía saliendo de debajo de su cabeza.

"… Tú ya sabes sobre mis sentimientos hacia Hojou. Te aseguro que la única parte que lloro de su muerte repentina es que perdí la oportunidad de asesinarlo por mi cuenta."

Eso era frío, pero dado su propia complejidad de emociones del pasado, Génesis podía entenderlo, Sephiroth ni siquiera tenía recuerdos de su niñez que crearan algún vínculo con el hombre.

Solo tomó unos minutos el subir por las escaleras a los guardias y al científico durmientes y encerrarlos en una de las habitaciones. Destruir la evidencia que quedaba tampoco tomó mucho tiempo – juzgando que el uso de la materia de fuego dispondría del cuerpo de Hojou más rápido que la Corriente Vital, y el resto del mako del tanque roto se drenó por la alcantarilla bastante rápido. Hablando de mako… Génesis frunció su nariz al ver el estado de sus guantes y su saco. Una delgada capa verde los cubría debido al baño que había recibido cuando destruyó el tanque. "Regresaré a la Posada para limpiarme." También quería revisar a Cloud – y buscar en el área a Angeal ahora que había esperanza de conseguir la cura de nuevo. "¿Qué harás tú?"

"Creo que me quedaré aquí y revisaré algunos de los últimos archivos del Profesor," dijo Sephiroth, caminando hacia la librería contigua. "Podría haber información que nos pueda ayudar a entender qué ha estado pasando."

"Podrías simplemente despertar al científico e interrogarlo," señaló.

"Conozco la forma en que Hojou trabajaba. Nunca confió en sus asistentes los datos más sensibles. Cualquier cosa que puede decirnos solo será una pieza pequeña del rompecabezas."

Génesis se detuvo. "Entonces quizá deberías regresar primero a la Posada." El General clamaba no haber sido afectado por la muerte de Hojou, pero ciertamente había algo _extraño_ en él. Había estado así desde que Vincent le dijo que el nombre de su madre no era Jenova, de hecho.

"Dudo que sea de mucha ayuda haciendo el papel de enfermero con ustedes dos, tú y Zack, cuidando de Cloud." Respondió Sephiroth, visiblemente distraído. "Y yo puedo mantener vigilado el laboratorio para detener a cualquiera que pueda venir."

Sonaba lógico, así que a regañadientes, Génesis se retiró. Él mismo estaba ansioso por volver a la Posada ahora que su misión había sido completada. Incluso con Hojou muerto, la mansión le daba un sentimiento enfermizo, como si fantasmas estuvieran susurrando en sus oídos y los muertos corrieran sus dedos por su columna vertebral. "Entonces, hasta luego."

Sephiroth no respondió, sus ojos verdes brillaban a la par que deambulaba por las estanterías de la biblioteca.


	36. Capítulo 36

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Seeeee… mejor no los distraigo. ;D_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Notas del autor: **Sip. Soy cruel. Y créanme, si piensan que este punto de suspenso es malo, el siguiente es peor. Pero vivo por las reacciones. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo ****36**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Había algo confortablemente familiar sobre esto – flotar en la orilla de la conciencia, con el constante flujo de charla de Zack murmurando en sus oídos. Excepto que se sentía demasiado cómodo, demasiado cálido, demasiado seco, demasiado quieto. ¿No se suponía que estaban moviéndose, ocultándose del lejano zumbido de los helicópteros, durmiendo en el frío suelo del campamento?<p>

"-alguna suerte buscando a Angeal?"

"Ninguna." Hubo una pausa, luego el sonido del agua corriendo, entonces hubo un sonido de pasos.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"Saldré de nuevo. Solo regresé para ver cómo se encontraba Cloud."

_Cloud_. Él era Cloud. Se aferró a ese conocimiento con fuerza, inseguro de _por qué_ era importante que se aferrara a él, pero sabiendo que lo _era_.

"Oye, tómate un descanso, ¿quieres? De cualquier modo no tiene caso encontrar a Angeal antes de que obtengamos la cura." Su voz sonó más baja. "Y me estoy comenzando a preocupar por Sephiroth, no ha salido aún de la biblioteca."

Hubo una maldición. "¿Aún no?"

"Vincent fue a verlo temprano, pero no pudo obtener una respuesta."

_Sephiroth_. Una sensación de ansiedad lo cubrió al escuchar el nombre. Algo… necesitaba hacer _algo_…

No pudo trasladar la sensación de urgencia en movimientos y la consciencia se alejó de su alcance una vez más. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvió a estar lo suficientemente consciente para comprender lo que las voces a su lado estaban diciendo, pero la luz en la habitación había cambiado. Se tensó, temeroso de una amenaza.

"¿Es adicción de mako?" Era una voz familiar barítona profunda. Cloud se relajó al escucharlo. Vincent. No era el laboratorio. Vincent jamás lo dejaría despertar en uno. ¿El laboratorio? Sus recuerdos eran confusos, pero logró tomar algunos de ellos, construyendo una imagen dislocada. Era verdad, había estado en un laboratorio. Y no por primera vez. Esta vez había sido diferente.

"Génesis piensa que es más que nada fatiga. La herida de bala está completamente curada. Aunque tampoco sabemos bien qué es lo que pasó ahí, aún. Hojou debió haber estado haciendo _algo_."

"¿Sephiroth aún no ha encontrado nada?"

"Si lo hizo, no hemos podido saberlo de su parte. Génesis iba a ir a verlo más tarde, quizá él tendrá más suerte."

Entró en pánico. Un gruñido luchó por salir de sus labios.

"¿Qué? ¿Cloud? Oye, ¿estás despierto, amigo?"

La conciencia fue corta – nunca logró contestar.

Las horas pasaron. Quizá días. Tenía un recuerdo vago de haber sido ayudado a ir al baño una o dos veces y el líquido siendo introducido a su garganta, pero no mucho más atravesaba la neblina del agotamiento. No había forma de medir o confiar en sus instintos – todo lo que sabía era que el tiempo había desaparecido en lo que se sentía que había sido un parpadeo. Una parte de él – una parte distante, tan tranquila e ineficaz bajo la fatiga de sus extremidades – se mostraba inquieto por la sensación, estaba preocupado por una amenaza, a la cual no podía dar nombre por no poder organizar o suficiente sus pensamientos. Todo lo que podía hacer era aferrarse al conocimiento de que él era Cloud y dormir, sus sueños lo torturaban por un interminable mar de mako verde y susurros fantasmales.

La siguiente vez que flotó hacia la consciencia, Zack no estaba ahí. Sintió una breve espina de pánico, pero fue tranquilizado por una suave voz, murmurando al lado de su cama.

"… _los destinos son crueles  
>No hay más sueños, ya no queda honor.<br>La flecha ha dejado el arco de la diosa._

_Mi alma, corrupta por la venganza,  
>Ha soportado el tormento,<br>Para encontrar el final del camino en mi propia salvación.  
>Y Tú sueño eterno.<em>

_Ahora lo que más quiero...  
>es el 'Regalo de la Diosa'<em>..."

El ritmo estable de las palabras era reconfortante y pronto lo mandó de vuelta a un profundo sueño.

Más tiempo pasó. Tiempo que no podía permitirse gastar, pero el reunir la determinación para obligarse a despertar era como intentar recoger flan gelatinosa con sus dedos.

Siguió así hasta que una voz perforó los murmullos sin sentido, tan clara como una campana.

_Despierta._

Abruptamente, se volvió consciente de que la habitación se había quedado en silencio. La alegre charla de Zack, las recitaciones líricas de Génesis, las preguntas murmuradas de Vincent – todo estaba ausente.

_Necesitas despertar ahora. Eres necesitado_.

Se sentía como su sus párpados hubieran sido pegados uno contra el otro, pero con algo de esfuerzo, Cloud logró abrirlos. El cuarto tenía una tonalidad rojiza-rosada por la luz del atardecer. La silla al lado de su cama estaba vacía. Qué extraño.

La diferencia fue lo suficientemente alarmante para despertarlo por completo. Se enderezó, parpadeando cuando el mundo comenzó a girar, luchando contra el ataque de mareo a la par que observaba a su alrededor con propiedad.

Conocía este lugar. La Posada de Nibelheim. ¿Cuándo tiempo había estado dormido? ¿Qué había ocurrido? Él nunca fue a Nibelheim, no desde que habían descubierto por primera vez la farsa que ShinRa había creado para ocultar la verdad. Su ceño se frunció. Aunque, ¿no había estado aquí más recientemente? Para luchar contra unos dragones… y entonces el laboratorio. Kunsel. _Hojou._

Hojou estaba muerto. Cloud casi se sintió mareado cuando el conocimiento lo golpeó. _Hojou estaba muerto_. Debió haber sido Vincent. Vincent le había disparado justo entre los ojos. Él se había desmayado justo después, pero había alcanzado a ver eso – había visto los ojos del Profesor volverse blancos, había visto la sangre salpicando las paredes, había sentido la emoción de alivio al saber que finalmente, _finalmente_ algo había _cambiado_.

Lo _recordaba_. Sus pensamientos aún eran un desorden, pero _recordaba_ – había viajado al pasado y Hojou estaba muerto. Esta era Nibelheim, antes de que se incendiara y Hojou estaba_ muerto_. Su madre aún estaba con vida, Jenova estaba en el Reactor, _Hojou estaba muerto _y Sephiroth…

Podía sentirlo. Subiendo la montaña. La presión comenzó a crecer en su cabeza, un molesto dolor que palpitaba detrás de sus ojos.

Hojou estaba muerto, pero Sephiroth estaba aquí, en Nibelheim.

Cloud retiró los cobertores y salió de la cama sintiéndose aturdido. Estaba vistiendo un uniforme estándar de SOLDADO Primera Clase, pero sentía que era una talla más grade – probablemente era un traje de Zack. Aunque sus botas estaban colocadas a un lado de la cama – lucían recién lavadas así que se las colocó y se puso de pie. Sus piernas se tambalearon bajo su peso y tropezó a los pocos pasos, luchando por mantener el equilibrio. Aún se sentía lento, como si su mente no estuviera conectada correctamente a su cuerpo.

Encontró su hombrera en la mesita de noche y luchó con los cierras a la par que se la ponía. First Tsurugi descansaba en una esquina, semi-oculta por las largas sombras del atardecer. Su materia estaba ordenada a un lado de ella. Dejó el Atrae Chocobo, equipando el resto en las ranuras vacías con rápidos y practicados movimientos que podía realizar estando dormido. Entonces colocó la espada sobre su hombro y salió de la habitación.

_El Reactor_. Necesitaba ir al Reactor. La amenaza del Planeta. _Exterminarlo, terminarlo_. Sus pies se arrastraron hacia el frente, casi como si tuvieran voluntad propia.

Se sentía extraño. Era demasiado familiar. Como el gentil toque de Aerith en sus pensamientos o la mano invisible de Zack guiando una espada que él no sabía cómo usar.

Era el Planeta, se percató confusamente. El Planeta mismo se estaba dirigiendo a él. Necesitaba de su ayuda. Necesitaba salvarla antes de que todo ocurriera otra vez.

Cloud tomó su espada y se dirigió hacia el Monte Nibel.

* * *

><p>El sol comenzó a ocultarse en el horizonte, pintando el cielo de un sinfín de matices. La temperatura descendió junto con él, el aire frío corría desde el lado ensombrecido de la montaña. La fría brisa le picaba las mejillas y sus dedos helados acariciaron sus plumas. Angeal lo ignoró – habiéndose acostumbrado al clima de Nivel luego del último mes y medio que había habitado en el pico del a montaña. Planeó lentamente por encima del camino de la montaña, confiado de que Génesis había regresado al pueblo y que el brillo de la puesta de sol era lo suficientemente fuerte para que cualquier otra persona confundiera su silueta con un truco del atardecer que se aproximaba.<p>

Se encontró perdido de qué hacer a continuación. Strife había sido rescatado, su sobrino había sido devuelto a salvo a casa y el SOLDADO Segunda Clase estaba recuperándose en Midgar. Zack se había convertido en Primera Clase – la visión del uniforme negro le había enviado una ola de orgullo a través de él – y ya no necesitaba de un mentor que le cuidara la espalda.

Lazard había estado en contacto, pero con la muerte de Hollander parecía ser que cualesquiera que fueran los planes que había estado maquinando fueran dejados a un lado y se encontraba más preocupado con mantenerse a sí mismo con vida y fuera de problemas por ahora. Los Turcos debieron haberlo descubierto. Debió haber sabido que había más en todo esto cuando Lazard había sido tan cómplice con el esquema de Hollander – el científico debió haberle prometido una armada. Probablemente debería encontrar una forma de advertir a Sephiroth al respecto, solo en caso de que al Director se le ocurriera alguna otra cosa ahora que este camino había sido cerrado para él.

Aunque por el momento, suponía que todo lo que podía hacer era mantener vigilado al grupo. En su estado actual no era capaz de hacer mucho, pero un centinela en el cielo no podía hacer daño. Por solo un poco más, los cuidaría desde la distancia.

Como si hubiera sido invocado por el pensamiento, un destello de plata capturó su visión en la montaña bajo él. Voló un poco más cerca, observando con curiosidad a la figura que avanzaba hacia el camino rocoso. ¿Sephiroth?

No había visto al General desde que el grupo había llegado a Nibelheim. Zack y Génesis habían subido a la montaña bastantes veces, aparentemente buscándolo a él, pero se había asegurado de mantenerse oculto. Era un cobarde – tenía mucho miedo de presenciar su miedo o su compasión cuando vieran en lo que se había convertido. La expresión de Zack cuando le había dado la Espada Mortal le había dejado un amargo sabor de boca durante días - ¿qué tan peor sería _ahora_?

Aunque la mirada de Sephiroth nunca se dirigió hacia el cielo, así que Angeal se desvió junto con las corrientes del viento, manteniendo una tranquila mirada en su progreso hacia la montaña. ¿Qué es lo que estaba _haciendo_?

Quizá iba a revisar el Reactor. No había ninguno de los monstruos comunes en el área de los cuales preocuparse, así que dejó al General seguir con lo suyo, girando de nuevo hacia la aldea. Una gran parte de él odiaba las disparejas alas blancas que salían de su espalda y todo lo que representaban, pero no podía negar que apreciaba la habilidad de tener una vista como la de los pájaros sobre el panorama. Frunció el ceño ante la nube de humo que comenzaba a surgir desde donde se encontraba la mansión de ShinRa al pie de la montaña. Eso no era común.

Pero antes de que pudiera acercarse más para investigar, notó una figura familiar subiendo por el camino. Este tenía cabello rubio y espinado.

¿Era el muchacho? No, estaba vistiendo un uniforme de SOLDADO Primera Clase. ¿Strife?

El hombre caminaba lento, pero seguro, hacia la montaña, con su espada recargada contra su hombro en lugar de guardarla en su arnés como siempre hacía. Angeal lo observó, preocupado. Físicamente no parecía tener ningún problema, pero ¿por qué Strife estaría subiendo la montaña por su propia cuenta luego de haber estado en cama por una semana? No, algo no estaba bien.

Dudó por un momento, pero la preocupación le ganó. Además, la culpa por lo que sin darse cuenta había hecho pasar al rubio a través de su pánico inicial por la degradación lo carcomía día a día. Angeal le debía al hombre una disculpa y una explicación, cuando menos, sin importar si él elegía aceptarla o no.

El aire pasó rápido a su lado, a la par que él se dirigía hacia el suelo y aterrizaba suavemente sobre una roca a corta distancia delante de él. "¡Strife!"

El SOLDADO se detuvo al escuchar su voz, pero Angeal tenía la sensación de que no lo veía realmente, sino más bien que veía _a través _de él. "Angeal."

"Veo que ya estás de pie." Más de cerca, Strife aún lucía muy pálido para su gusto, pero agradecía que luciera mejor que el Segunda Clase al que había ayudado hacía unas semanas.

Strife lo observó por un largo rato. "Tu degradación ha empeorado." Sonaba distante, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

"No te preocupes por eso. Ya me he resignado a ello." Sus esperanzas de recuperarse habían muerto cuando había visto el cadáver de Hollander. Lo más importante era que la neutralidad de la respuesta del rubio lo perturbaba profundamente. ¿No debería estar enojado con él? "¿A dónde te diriges?"

Su expresión endureció abruptamente y sus nudillos se apretaron alrededor de la empuñadura de First Tsurugi. "No te metas en mi camino."

"Meterme en tu- Espera." Los ojos de Angeal se entrecerraron. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Strife que posiblemente le harían querer interferir? Había rastreado esta montaña desde arriba hasta abajo las últimas semanas – no había ahí nada más que bombs, lobos y el Reactor.

El Reactor, al cual Sephiroth se estaba dirigiendo hacía no mucho.

"_Sephiroth_," Angeal maldijo, cuando el entendimiento le cayó de golpe. "Strife, no puede ser posible que aún - ¡luego de que él te _rescató-_!"

La única respuesta del rubio fue levantar a First Tsurugi de su hombro.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo. Strife estaba siendo _mortalmente serio_.

La mano de Angeal sujetó el aire. Demasiado tarde se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía a la Espada Mortal en su espalda.

* * *

><p>Zack se apresuró a regresar a la Posada, con sus brazos repletos de comida de la tienda general. No le gustaba dejar solo a Cloud por mucho tiempo, pero el rubio había estado mostrando signos de despertar y quería tener algo de sopa caliente cuando lo hiciera. Había estado dormido por casi <em>cinco días <em>ya y aunque habían estado pasándole agua y sopa por su garganta siempre que estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para tragar, en verdad esperaba que esta vez despertara lo suficiente como para alimentarse por su propia cuenta.

Entonces había tenido que estar siguiendo a Génesis y asegurarse de que él también comiera. Probablemente le pediría a Spike que hiciera eso. Siempre que el niño no estaba en la Posada cuidando de su Tío, estaba siguiendo al Comandante, quien lo toleraba con una paciencia poco característica. Probablemente era porque el muchacho estaba relacionado con Cloud, o tal vez porque era un local que lo podía guiar por la montaña mientras él buscaba a Angeal. Habiendo rescatado al rubio, el oficial se había lanzado a la tarea de resolver el misterio de la quimera, convencido de que su otro amigo perdido estaba en el área. Zack se turnaba con él y lo había buscado también ya un par de veces – más que nada para asegurarse de que descansara – pero hacer que durmiera y comiera con propiedad se estaba convirtiendo en un reto.

Sephiroth no estaba mucho mejor – estando aún encerrado en la biblioteca. Génesis había demostrado un remarcable talento para la hipocresía al pasar algo de tiempo obligando al General a comer al menos una vez por día, pero nadie, ni siquiera Vincent, había sido capaz de sacarlo de la mansión.

Cinco días. Habían pasado cinco largos y aburridos días, y Zack estaba comenzando a pensar si todos se estaban volviendo locos.

Era por eso que en _verdad esperaba _que Cloud despertara hoy. Si alguien podía sacar a Sephiroth de la mansión, ese era Cloud y Génesis definitivamente se tranquilizaría también una vez que todos los demás comenzaran a actuar normal de nuevo. Entonces, finalmente podrían regresar de nuevo a Midgar. No sabía qué es lo que ocurriría luego de eso – ya fuera que los Turcos vinieran por ellos o quizá el Presidente los declararía a todos traidores y los obligaría a huir, o la compañía simplemente cubriría todo y pretendería que nada había pasado jamás.

No le importaba ninguno. Solo quería ver de nuevo a Aerith. Ya la extrañaba.

Zack agradeció a sus estrellas de la suerte que nadie lo saludara en el vestíbulo de la Posada y se apresuró a subir las escaleras antes de que eso pudiera cambiar. Ingresó a la habitación, dejando caer la comida en la mesa con una floritura. "¡Regresé! ¿Tienes hambre, Cloud?"

No había esperado una respuesta, pero bueno, tampoco se había esperado una habitación vacía. Estaba silencioso como una tumba y la cama que el rubio había ocupado no hacía mucho tiempo estaba llamativamente vacía.

"¿Cloud?" llamó, tomando su espada. "¿Estás aquí, amigo?" Una sensación de preocupación y pánico se abrió paso hacia su corazón, pero lo alejó antes de que pudiera sujetarse. La espada de Cloud y su materia no estaban, al igual que sus botas y la hombrera. Eso solo podía significar que había despertado – si alguien hubiera entrado y se lo hubiera llevado mientras dormía no se habría molestado en tomar sus botas y arma.

Aunque había algo extraño. Para empezar, Cloud no se había llevado el arnés de su espada – aún estaba colocado sobre la ventana, donde lo habían puesto para que se secara, con sus hebillas brillando en medio de la rosa luz del atardecer. Eso significaba que había tenido prisa. Debía apresurarse y encontrarlo. Podría estar desorientado – podría incluso haber entrado en pánico y escapar.

Zack abrió su PHS para hablar a Génesis, esperando impacientemente a que se encendiera. Lo había estado dejando apagado para ahorrar batería, ya que la recepción del área era completamente irregular y los únicos mensajes que había recibido desde que había dejado Midgar habían sido actualizaciones de los clubes de fans.

Tan pronto como se encendió, su PHS sonó. Mensajes acumulados. Se brincó aún más actualizaciones de los clubes – quizá no debió haberse unido a _todos_ ellos – y entonces se detuvo al ver el nombre de Luxiere. El Segunda Clase se preguntaba si promoverían a Zack a Comandante si Angeal permanecía más tiempo como 'ausente'. Zack lo eliminó. Entonces, luego de eso… ¿un número desconocido? Parecía haber sido enviado el día anterior. Lo abrió.

'_Zack, soy Kunsel,_' decía el texto. ¡Kunsel finalmente estaba despierto! Zack dejó escapar un pequeño grito y sonrió de lado a lado, leyendo con entusiasmo lo siguiente. '_No he sido capaz de comunicarme contigo, pero Aerith me dijo que ustedes habían ido a Nibelheim a rescatar a Cloud. Escucha, sin importar qué, no dejen que Sephiroth vaya al Reactor. Tienen que sacarlo de ahí AHORA. Te lo explicaré después, ¡solo salgan de ahí Zack!_'

Eso no… era exactamente lo que él había esperado. ¿Había algo peligroso dentro del Reactor? Aunque era difícil imaginarse algo pudiera derrotar al General. Y ¿por qué es que era peligroso para Sephiroth _específicamente_?

Aunque Kunsel no era del tipo de persona que bromeaba sobre esto. Zack marcó rápidamente el número de Génesis a la par que salía del lugar, rezando por que la señal se mantuviera.

Colocó el PHS en su oído mientras caminaba, escuchando el tono sonar y sonar y sonar, y dirigió una mirada hacia la puesta de sol. Las puestas de sol en Nibelheim eran más temprano, pintando las nubes de una vívida mezcla entre naranja y rosa mientras lanzaba a la ciudad una sombra del atardecer temprana. El contraste de la sombra púrpura y oscura contra el cielo aún iluminado creaba un efecto perturbador.

… ¿Eso a la distancia era humo?

La llamada se perdió y su PHS quedó en silencio, esperando por su siguiente movimiento.

El humo le preocupaba – era una nube gruesa y oscura que contrastaba contra las nubes rosadas, no era nada semejante a las nubes blancas que salían de las chimeneas del pueblo. Una rápida mirada a su alrededor le confirmó que ninguno de los locales parecía haberlo notado aún. Por falta de ninguna otra pista, Zack cerró su PHS y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el lugar.

No le tomó mucho tiempo para ver el fuego. Lanzó una exclamación. ¡Era la mansión! ¡La mansión se estaba incendiando!

¿Qué había ocurrido? Lenguas masivas de fuego cubrían el cielo, saliendo de las ventanas, con furiosas ondas de rojo y naranja fusionándose con el atardecer. "¡Mierda! ¡Sephiroth!" ¿El General aún estaba adentro? Se lanzó contra las puertas, listo para saltar a través de las llamas si era necesario. Era un SOLDADO – probablemente podría soportar un minuto ahí dentro - ¿sería eso suficiente para llegar a la base subterránea?

No había tiempo para estar indeciso. Zack tomó una profunda bocanada de aire, aguantó la respiración y entonces irrumpió el lugar a través de las puertas del frente. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear inmediatamente debido al humo y él comenzó a ver bizco, luchando por ver a través de la nube de calor. "¡Sephiroth!" exclamó ahogadamente, corriendo hacia las escaleras. No podía escuchar ninguna respuesta, solo la madera crujiendo y el fuego rugiendo en sus oídos. Se sentía como si hubiera caminado directo hacia el esófago de un dragón. No había nada más que fuego, a donde fuera que mirara. Era como si Ifrit mismo hubiera despertado y liberara el infierno dentro de la mansión.

Subió las escaleras corriendo – una se quebró bajo su pie y más flamas subieron a través de ella, ardientes dedos en llamas agarraban sus tobillos. Saltó hacia el siguiente escalón, maldiciendo, y luego maldiciendo otra vez cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado mantener la respiración. ¿Había fuego _debajo _de las escaleras? ¡Eso significaba que todo el lugar colapsaría en cualquier minuto! Frenético ahora, corrió hacia el segundo piso, saltando limpiamente a través del piso que se había caído.

El camino hacia la puerta de la habitación estaba envuelto en llamas. Zack se detuvo, el inmenso calor era suficiente para hacerlo dudar. Haciendo una mueca, se abrazó a sí mismo y se preparó para atravesarlo. ¡El General podía estar en problemas ahí debajo!

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad. Antes de que pudiera moverse, hubo un repentino golpe de aire frío y congelado en su rostro y el camino se vio bañado por hielo desde el otro lado. Una silueta apareció a través de las llamas avanzando hacia él, lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró de vuelta por el camino por el que había llegado. "¿Eres un _idiota_, Zack Fair?" resopló.

Zack tosió, parpadeando para sacar el humo y las cenizas de sus ojos. "¿Génesis?"

El piso comenzó a colapsar bajo sus pies – saltaron y rodaron a la par que la escalera se convertía en una pila de madera achicharrada, con solo las barandillas conectándola aún hacia el segundo piso. Génesis se puso de pie de nuevo en momentos, sujetando uno de los tirantes de Zack y arrastrando al SOLDADO tras él, lanzando Blizzaga (Hielo++) tras Blizzaga para mantener a las invasivas llamas a raya. Una viga de apoyo cayó del techo, pero un rápido corte de la espada del Comandante la apartó.

Repentinamente se encontraban de nuevo en el jardín, el aire fresco fue un bálsamo en su cara y el poderoso rugido en sus oídos fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en un gruñido estable. Zack hizo una mueca cuando una parte del techo cayó tras ellos, entonces se giró hacia Génesis. "¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Por qué la mansión está en llamas? ¿_Dónde está Sephiroth_?"

"No tengo idea. De cualquier forma, no está dentro." Lucía más irritado que de costumbre – las puntas de su cabello se encontraban chamuscadas y su chaqueta roja de cuero estaba cubierta de hollín. Gruñendo, lanzó un Blizzara (Hielo+) hacia las llamas que se arrastraban a lo largo del pasto tras ellos. "Cuando vine a revisarlo, el fuego ya se encontraba fuera de control. Básicamente acabo de arruinar mi saco por _nada_.

"¿Qué hay de los cadetes y científicos?" Hasta donde sabía, los habían encerrado en el Ala Este para que nadie escapara y reportara la muerte de Hojou antes de que estuvieran listos.

El silencio de Génesis fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba.

"Entonces, ¿qué hay de Cloud? ¿Lo has visto?" se apresuró a preguntar Zack.

"¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás diciendo que finalmente despertó?"

"¡No lo sé! ¡Todo lo que sé es que me marché para conseguir algo de comida y cuando regresé él no estaba ahí! ¡Su espada y la mayoría de su materia también están perdidas!"

El Comandante frunció el ceño y lanzó otra Blizzara hacia un arbusto en las orillas de la propiedad que se había prendido en fuego. Las llamas se pulverizaron y murieron y las hojas se volvieron frágiles con el hielo. "Entonces no puede haber ido lejos."

"¿Qué hay de Vincent? ¿Y Spike?"

"Envié al niño a casa antes de venir aquí. Y por Vincent, ¿quién puede saberlo?" Atacó el borde del fuego crepitante con hielo nuevamente, manteniéndolo retenido solo en la mansión. "Ese hombre viene y va a como le place," lanzó un bufido.

Zack se mordió el labio. Maldición. ¿Qué debía hacer primero? ¿Ir a buscar a Sephiroth o ir a buscar a Cloud?

Quizá debería dirigirse hacia el Reactor, para asegurarse de que Sephiroth no estuviera ahí. Y si entonces _encontraba_ al General, ¡le pediría que usara ese extraño sexto sentido para encontrar a Cloud! Tomada su decisión, asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia la reja. "¡Iré a asegurarme de que Sephiroth no esté en el Reactor!"

Génesis detuvo sus invocaciones para dirigirle una mirada extraña. "¿Qué hay de Cloud? ¿Y el _fuego_?" exclamó.

"¡Te los dejaré a ti! ¡No tengo tiempo para explicar! Kunsel despertó y recibí un mensaje de él - ¡sonaba como algo serio!"

Corrió antes de que Génesis tuviera la oportunidad de replicar, dejando rápidamente la mansión incendiada atrás. No conocía el camino hacia el Reactor, pero el sobrino de Cloud le había mostrado algunos caminos cuando habían ido en búsqueda de Angeal – averiguaría el resto del camino desde ahí. Avanzó a paso rápido, con sus ojos brillantes y azules revisando el paisaje por si había señal del General. No habían exactamente muchos lugares para _ocultarse_ en Nibelheim - ¡tenía que estar en _algún lugar_!

Aunque mientras más avanzaba, más inseguro se sentía. La montaña estaba en silencio – _demasiado_ tranquila. Lo alteraba, especialmente luego de haber pasado a través de un poderoso infierno tan solo hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué normalmente no había pájaros o algo? Recordaba haber escuchado algunos intermitentes llamados de la naturaleza a la distancia la última vez que había venido hasta aquí, pero esta vez solo el viento frío y los sonidos de sus botas le acompañaban.

Zack aligeró el paso, con sus dedos descansando suavemente en la empuñadura de la Espada Mortal de Angeal. En Gongaga, el silencio significaba que algo malo se encontraba en el área. Aunque era difícil imaginar qué podía asustar a los bombs, dragones y lobos. Ciertamente no podía ser algo tan ordinario como un pequeño incendio.

El pensamiento había venido demasiado rápido. Un repentino batir de alas hizo que el SOLDADO girara, desenvainando su espada. Aunque en lugar de un ataque fue casi aplastado por un borrón familiar de pelaje negro y alas blancas, aterrizando justo delante de él. "¡Ack, no me asustes así!"

La quimera levantó su cabeza, inflando su pecho con orgullo y estirando sus alas. Zack sonrió, aliviado de que no iba a tener que perder el tiempo lidiando con la vida silvestre que a veces era engañosa del Monte Nibel después de todo. "¿Dónde te has estado ocultando? ¡No te había visto a _ti_ desde que llegamos!" Y también lo había _buscado_. "Creo que Spike te extraña."

Corrió alrededor de él en círculos y luego se elevó, dirigiéndose aún más profundo hacia la montaña.

"¡Oye, espera!" Zack corrió tras él, tropezando sobre las rocas sueltas y apenas y manteniendo a la quimera con cola en forma de látigo a la vista mientras ésta avanzaba por delante de él. Cada vez que pensaba que la perdería de vista, se detenía, se posaba en una roca y esperaba con un aire de paciencia extrañamente familiar. Luego, tan pronto como la volvía a ver, se marchaba otra vez. Tenía la extraña sensación de que lo estaba guiando hacia algún lugar.

Por lo que podía decir, aún estaban yendo en la dirección correcta, por lo que Zack estaba feliz de seguir con esto. Continuó así hasta que pasó una curva del camino, vio el cuerpo tirado en el suelo y se percató de hacia dónde exactamente lo había guiado la quimera.

"¿Angeal?" exclamó Zack.

Sin lugar a dudas era Angeal, pero lucía de una forma que nunca había visto antes. Su cabello se había vuelto de un color gris moteado y profundas arrugas comenzaban a alinear su rostro.

Había envejecido treinta años en seis meses.

El cambio era sorprendente, pero eso no era lo que lo alarmaba más. Era la sangrante herida que se extendía a lo largo de su pecho.

El SOLDADO corrió hacia su mentor, quitándose uno de sus guantes con sus dientes y buscando frenéticamente un pulso. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando lo sintió palpitar bajo las puntas de sus dedos. Estaba vivo, pero muy apenas. Por suerte, la herida era superficial. Ahora que estaba más cerca, pudo observar quemaduras en los brazos de Angeal y su ala estaba colocada en un extraño ángulo y había pedazos sin plumas. Lucía como si estuviera rota. ¿Quién pudo haber _hecho_ esto?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Seguramente no pudo haber sido _Sephiroth_. El General había estado plagado de culpa por la herida de Angeal – él simplemente no se daría la vuelta y haría esto, ¡no luego de que hubieran trabajado tanto para encontrarlos tanto a él como a Cloud por la cura!

¿Qué hacer ahora? Zack maldijo. Angeal necesitaba ayuda, pero él no se había detenido para traer ninguna materia consigo – y ¿tan siquiera Cura funcionaría en su mentor, con todo esto de la degradación?

"Parece ser que llegué muy tarde," una suave voz se introdujo en el silencio, seguida poco después de un hombre de capa roja saltando de una roca y aterrizando suavemente – _demasiado suavemente_ – cerca de ellos.

"¿Vincent?" Zack saltó y estuvo a punto de cortarse su propia mano debido a su desesperado intento por agarrar la Espada Mortal. "¡Tienes que dejar de _hacer_ eso!"

El ex-Turco no hizo movimiento alguno que pudiera ser interpretado ni como saludo o reconocimiento, su mirada extraña de color rojo estaba fija en el cuerpo inerte de Angeal. "¿Quién es él?"

"Angeal. Mi mentor. Y ¿qué quieres decir con _muy tarde_?"

"Jenova," fue la sencilla respuesta de Vincent. "No había pensado que Sephiroth sabría dónde encontrarla."

"Espera, ¿te refieres a esa mujer que dijiste que no era la verdadera madre de Sephiroth?" La cabeza de Zack daba vueltas. No le gustaba este tipo de intriga que tenía más intriga de por medio. Las cosas ya eran demasiado complicadas para su gusto.

"Jenova está oculta en el Reactor. Hojou la trasladó aquí hace poco – es por eso que llamé a Cloud en primer lugar."

Su boca se secó. Entonces la razón por la que Kunsel le había advertido de no permitir que Sephiroth se acercara al Reactor…

"Teníamos planeado destruirla," continuó Vincent luego de un momento. "Pretendía ir con Cloud una vez que despertara, pero aparentemente no debí haber esperado." Su voz estaba cargada de reproche hacia sí mismo.

"¿Qué es lo que hará ella?" preguntó Zack con un tono de voz bajo.

"... Me inclino a creer que no es de Jenova directamente de la que tenemos que tener miedo. Sino de la influencia que ella ejerce sobre aquellos que poseen sus células."

Zack observó hacia la figura malherida de Angeal. Aún no comprendía del todo qué estaba pasando, pero había escuchado suficiente. "Entonces no podemos perder más tiempo." Echó un vistazo hacia la quimera, que aún estaba sentada pacientemente sobre sus patas traseras al lado de ellos. "¿Puedes proteger a Angeal? Regresaremos pronto por él." Al menos eso esperaba. Pero la verdad es que si iba a tener que ir y luchar en contra de Sephiroth…

La quimera movió sus alas.

Eso era una respuesta suficiente para él. Zack sujetó la empuñadura de la Espada Moral y se levantó. "Andando."

* * *

><p>Era como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado desde ese día. Las frías paredes de acero del Reactor. Sephiroth de pie en la escalera, con Masamune brillando bajo la luz artificial. Y descansando en la cima de la tarima un poco más allá… Jenova.<p>

"¡Sephiroth!"

El General no se dio la vuelta ante su llegada. "Cloud. Sabía que vendrías."

Cloud apretó su agarre en First Tsurugi.

"Me alegro. Quería contarte al respecto. El final que he elegido."

"¿Cuál final es ese?" Las palabras eran pesadas y llenas de tensión. Cloud estaba preparado para la batalla, pero Sephiroth estaba de pie con un aire casual, despreocupado de su presencia. Arrogante. Seguro de sí mismo. La espalda del General estaba libre por completo, tal y como había estado hacía ya tantos años. Cloud no era considerado una amenaza. Si acaso, el hombre lucía complacido por su presencia.

"¿Debería mostrártela? La historia de una diosa, un monstruo y un héroe."

"Esa no es una Diosa," ladró. "_Eso_ es el monstruo."

"Entonces Cloud… ¿en qué nos convierte eso a ti y a mí?" Sephiroth se giró entonces hacia él, el brillo de sus ojos lucía innaturalmente más potente en la penumbra del reactor. "Ahora lo sé. _Lo sé todo_. Lo leí todo al respecto. Acerca de Jenova… y acerca de ti."

Por un momento se sintió confundido, hasta que recordó – _Hojou_. El laboratorio. Debió haber mantenido notas sobre los experimentos de saltos en el tiempo, de la misma forma en que había hecho con el Proyecto Jenova. Todo lo que Sephiroth había tenido que hacer era leerlos y entonces habría enlazado todo, tal y como había hecho Kunsel.

"Ese niño… no es tu sobrino, ¿verdad? Su relación contigo es _mucho_ más cercana que eso."

Su sangre se enfrió - _¿cuándo había conocido el General a su yo más joven?_ – pero eso no importaba. No importaba si Sephiroth lo sabía. Siempre y cuando todo terminara aquí.

"Dime, Cloud… ¿qué fue lo que hice en tu futuro para que me odiaras tanto? ¿Qué cambió a ese muchacho tan drásticamente para convertirse en _ti_?"

Ya había tenido suficiente. "No tengo por qué decirte nada," espetó. "He venido para hacer cumplir mi palabra. ¡Tu viaje termina aquí, Sephiroth!"

Se lanzó hacia el frente, Masamune se movió con rapidez y el choque del acero hizo eco a lo largo del Reactor. Presionó su peso contra la unión de las espadas, forzando al General a retroceder. Lo había atrapado con la guardia baja y lo dejó mal posicionado para recibir el ataque.

Sephiroth se detuvo. "Cloud… tus ojos-"

_Detenlo. Mátalo._

Su determinación se agudizó, y su materia de Trueno rugió al activarse. El General saltó hacia atrás, rompiendo el contacto antes de que el rayo pudiera correr a lo largo de su espada.

"¡Cloud!"

Cloud no escuchó y se rehusó a detenerse. No había espacio para vacilar, no había lugar para las dudas. Se lanzó hacia adelante y golpeó, y golpeó de nuevo, usando toda su fuerza mejorada por el mako en cada golpe, así como su velocidad. Sephiroth se esforzó por mantener el ritmo, con Masamune cortando rápidos arcos en el aire mientras devolvía cada ataque.

No había que contenerse. No era un duelo. No había retirada.

Hojou estaba muerto. Ahora era el turno de Sephiroth.


	37. Capítulo 37

_**Notas de la traductora: **__¡No puedo creerlo! Esta es la primera vez que una historia en mi cuenta supera los 100 reviews jajaja lástima que no sea mía pero bueno, (lo más cercano que tengo es una historia de Inuyasha, mía, titulada 'Esclavitud' y tiene 99 reviews jajajaja nunca llegó al 100) esto solo demuestra una vez más que esta historia es maravillosa x3 No me pude resistir y decidí publicar el episodio 37 con un día de antelación x3 ¡Me emocionó recibir tan buenos comentarios! =D así que pues si se portan bien puede que adelante el episodio final, el 38, a este domingo ;D ustedes dirán jejeje. Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo, sus palabras con respecto a mi modo de traducir y por sus constantes alertas y lecturas ^^ ¡ojalá disfruten de este episodio! =D_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas**** del autor: **Este capítulo es completamente de acción. _Completamente_. A ustedes les gusta la acción, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 37**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>El aire temblaba con el sonido del acero desgarrándose a la par que First Tsurugi destrozaba la barandilla. Sephiroth se lanzó hacia la izquierda e hizo un arco con su espada hacia su costado desprotegido. Cloud separó su espada y detuvo el ataque, entonces dirigió la segunda arma hacia la cabeza del General. Él saltó para ponerse a salvo, cayendo sobre uno de los tanques de especímenes con una gracia innatural. Un sencillo cabello plateado flotó hacia el suelo.<p>

"¿En verdad crees que puedes matarme?" Sus palabras eran burlonas, pero su mirada era aguda y calculadora. "No creo que lo tengas en ti, Cloud. Si lo tuvieras, habías tomado tu oportunidad en las Planicies de Midgar."

"Ya te he matado _antes_," ladró, saltando tras él. Danzaron a través de la parte superior de los tanques, intercambiando ataques. Un feroz movimiento dejó un corte de tres metros de largo en la pared.

"Así que debo ser castigado por los crímenes que aún no he cometido, pensé que eras un SOLDADO, no un _Turco_." Sephiroth rechazó sus ataques con facilidad, haciendo arcos con su espada que abarcaban un amplio radio.

Cloud no respondió. Este Sephiroth jamás tendría la _oportunidad_ de amenazar al Planeta. No era un riesgo que estuviera dispuesto a tomar.

Atacó, se encontró con aire, entonces giró y atacó de nuevo. Su oponente bloqueaba cada ataque, pero al menos era forzado a retroceder. "Te has vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que combatimos." Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados. Sospechosos. Acusadores.

"Solo eres tú quien se ha vuelto más débil," espetó y dirigió su espada hacia el corazón de su enemigo. Sephiroth giró hacia un lado en el último segundo, haciendo que saltaran chispas de Masamune cuando sus espadas rasparon la una contra la otra.

Fue un error de su parte. Cloud se lanzó al frente con su pie levantado, dándole en el estómago con un satisfactorio _golpe_. El General cayó hacia atrás, sujetando sus costillas y lanzó rápidamente un Firaga (Fuego ++) para reagruparse. Una Barrera surgió a la vida ante el rubio sin apenas casi pensarlo. El infierno de llamas pasó sobre él como una cálida brisa.

El fuego no había desaparecido siquiera antes de que Cloud tomara represalias por su parte. Las paredes se estremecieron con truenos a la par que un torrente de rayos atravesaba la cámara. En el último minuto su objetivo se agachó – el hechizo falló por el ancho de una mano e impactó a través del techo en su lugar. El vidrio se rompió en ráfagas entrecortadas mientras que las bombillas de luz explotaban, haciendo que llovieran sobre ellos pequeños fragmentos. El Reactor cayó en la oscuridad, iluminado únicamente por el pálido resplandor verde del mako proveniente del núcleo.

La vista no importaba. Podía sentir a Sephiroth con claridad – podía luchar contra él con los ojos cerrados. Se lanzó hacia adelante, pero el General giró hacia un lado en el último momento, cubriéndose detrás de uno de los tanques de especímenes.

Por supuesto. Había olvidado su conocimiento de que la espada de Sephiroth era de dos filos. Su oponente también podía luchar competentemente en la oscuridad.

Cloud saltó limpiamente sobre el tanque y maldijo por lo bajo cuando la punta de su espada se clavó contra el suelo, sin presa. Sephiroth había girado hacia un lado en el último momento y ahora subía las escaleras para poner algo de distancia entre ellos. "¿Estás huyendo?" gruñó, liberando a First Tsurugi. "Hipócrita."

"Mentiroso," respondió Sephiroth, escupiendo la palaba. "Nos mentiste a todos nosotros, Cloud. Todos y cada uno de los días."

Las luces de emergencia se encendieron en ese momento, devolviendo algo de iluminación a la cámara. En ese momento de distracción, Cloud subió las escaleras con un grito y se lanzó contra el general, empujándolo a través de la puerta y fuera de la plataforma que conectaba el camino hacia Jenova. Él cayó, de la misma forma en que alguna vez había hecho Zack, con su cabello plateado y su saco negro doblándose alrededor de él a la par que caía hacia los niveles inferiores.

Sephiroth no caería mucho – el ángulo estaba equivocado y las plataformas de servicio lo atraparían. Cloud se lanzó tras él. Podría ser un mentiroso. Podría ser un traidor. _Pero él lo cambiaría todo_.

Su oponente giró en medio del aire y aterrizó con suavidad sobre una ancha viga de metal. Levantó a Masamune apenas y con tiempo para detener a First Tsurugi. El choque resonante hizo eco por las paredes del Reactor y la viga crujió y rugió bajo la fuerza del impacto.

Durante diez segundos sin aliento, se mantuvieron en su lugar, suspendidos sobre el núcleo. Cloud presionó todo su peso en su espada, pero con un surgimiento de fuerza y un giro de su brazo, Sephiroth lo lanzó lejos. Aterrizó contra la pared, con sus rodillas doblándose para recibir el impacto, entonces se lanzó de nuevo al aire, rompiendo a First Tsurugi en dos para sujetar un arma en cada mano.

Su enemigo evadió los primeros dos ataques. El tercero atravesó el brazo de su saco.

Con un siseo, el General se retiró, alejándolo con un amplio arco de su espada. Cloud se apartó, con sus ojos penetrantes y el palpitar de su corazón temblando en las puntas de sus dedos. La herida ya se estaba cerrando – Sephiroth siempre _había_ sido anormalmente rápido en cuanto a la regeneración – pero esto demostraba quién estaba en control.

"Las cosas serán diferentes esta vez," prometió. Esta vez, iba en serio.

Sephiroth simplemente inclinó su cabeza, observándole y estudiándolo. "… Tú no eres el Cloud Strife que yo conozco."

La furia lo llenó, aguda y fría, a la par que docenas y docenas de burlas acerca de su identidad, sus deseos, sus esperanzas, orgullo y _sueños_ hacían eco en sus oídos. "¡Tú _nunca_ me has conocido!"

Sintiendo que estaba siendo superado en su actual posición, Sephiroth saltó para recibir su siguiente golpe. Brincaron de pared a pared, rebotando en las tuberías y pilares, enfrentándose en el aire en una ráfaga borrosa de ataques. Masamune brillaba bajo las luces artificiales, con su orilla pintada de verde por el brillo ambiental del mako. Cloud atrapó cada golpe con facilidad, conocía cada movimiento y cada contraataque.

Cuando cayeron ante la plataforma de Jenova nuevamente, era _Sephiroth_ a quien le faltaba la respiración y se tambaleaba bajo el peso de su espada. Su saco de cuero negro lucía varios cortes nuevos. Una gota de sangre cayó en el suelo.

Sin piedad.

Arremetió de nuevo contra el General bajo una lluvia de fuego y relámpagos – _lejos_ de Jenova, hacia la cámara de tanques donde habían comenzado. En algún momento se percató periféricamente que otros habían ingresado al Reactor. La consciencia duró solo un momento – una neblina coloreó sus pensamientos, su visión se entubó y sentía como si electricidad estática estuviera recorriendo su piel.

Nada más importaba. Su única concentración era Sephiroth.

Esta vez él no fallaría. _Por el Planeta_.

* * *

><p>Zack se quedó sin aliento ante la increíble escena ante él. "¿Qué está haciendo <em>Cloud<em> aquí?" Había estado inconsciente hacía tan solo unas horas y ¿ahora estaba _aquí_ luchando contra el General?

Vincent apareció a su lado. Lucía sombrío. Es decir, más sombrío que de costumbre.

"¡Cloud! ¿Qué está pasando?" Gritó Zack, desenvainando la Espada Mortal y preparado para unirse a la pelea si era necesario.

El rubio no mostró signo alguno de siquiera reconocer su voz. Estaba atacando con su espada separada en dos, girando y golpeando tan rápido que sus ojos casi no podían seguir sus movimientos.

Al no recibir respuesta de su parte, Zack supuso que debía intentar con el otro lado. "¿Sephiroth?"

"Estoy bastante ocupado ahora, Zack," respondió, con su voz tensa por el esfuerzo a la par que rechazaba otro ataque. Zack lo observó. Él _nunca_ había escuchado al General hablar así. Ni siquiera durante sus duelos improvisados que tenían él y Cloud allá en ShinRa. También, lucía hecho un _desastre_ – su uniforme mostraba varios desgarros suaves y una línea de sangre manchaba su pecho por una herida que ya había sanado.

Esto no estaba bien. Esto no estaba _nada_ bien. Había venido preparado para luchar, pero Sephiroth no _sonaba_ como si fuera una amenaza – si acaso, _Cloud_ era quien estaba actuando extraño. "Tenemos que detenerlos."

"No creo que podamos," murmuró Vincent.

Tenían que intentar _algo_. "¡Cloud! ¡Pensé que ya habías dejado de lado todo ese asunto de intentar asesinar a Sephiroth! ¿Qué no se estaban llevando bien ustedes dos?" exclamó. Admitía que eso había sido ya hacía seis meses. ¡Pero seguramente el rescate también contaba para algo!

No hubo respuesta. Ni siquiera un parpadeo. Solo hubo el choque y ruido de las espadas. Sintió un agujero en su estómago. Esto estaba en serio, en serio mal. Era un mal del tipo 'Alguien-se-va-a-morir'.

"Es Jenova." La voz de Vincent apenas y se escuchó por encima de los sonidos de la batalla.

"¿La no-madre loca de Sephiroth? ¿_Cómo_?"

"Cloud me dijo que él también tiene sus células. Estábamos preocupados de que esto ocurriera." Cerró sus ojos por un momento como si estuviera rezando en silencio y luego levantó su pistola para apuntar hacia la espalda del rubio, moviendo su brazo conforme seguía sus movimientos.

Zack gritó y movió el arma hacia un lado. "¡Baja eso! ¡Estás _demasiado_ ansioso como para disparar a la gente!"

Vincent le observó. "Entonces, ¿qué sugieres que hagamos?"

Tenía que pensar rápido. "No lo sé, tiene que haber otra forma de-¡oye! ¿No dijiste que ustedes iban a destruirla? ¿No funcionaría eso? No hay diferencia si es Cloud o Sephiroth, ¿verdad?"

Vincent no respondió. Zack tomó eso como un sí. Observó a su alrededor, buscando frenéticamente cualquier cosa que pudiera identificar como 'Jenova'. No había muchas cosas cerca que pudiera ver además de esos extraños tanques llenos con mako.

"¡Sephiroth! ¡Tenemos que destruir a Jenova! ¡Una vez que ella no esté, él debería regresar a la normalidad!" Zack gritó por encima del choque de las espadas. Cloud aún no reaccionaba, como si no hubiera escuchado ni una sola palabra.

Por suerte, Sephiroth no pareció necesitar ninguna otra explicación además de eso. Rompió la unión de sus espadas y se apresuró a subir las escaleras hacia la puerta, con su cabello plateado ondeando tras él. Un ardiente Firaga lo detuvo por completo. Los ojos de Zack escocieron por el calor. "¡Sephiroth!"

No debió haberse preocupado – el General salió importunado de las llamas, pero le dio a Cloud la entrada que necesitaba para atacarlo por encima, dirigiéndose hacia el cuello de su oponente. Sephiroth lo evadió pero fue alejado por un aluvión de ataques rápidos y consecutivos de relámpago.

"No creo que vaya a dejar que me acerque," comento´. De alguna manera logró sonar desconcertado a pesar de su situación.

Muy bien, entonces. Ahora sabía que Jenova estaba del otro lado de la puerta. Era suficiente información para él. "Entonces mantenlo ocupado, ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de esto!"

Sephiroth no dio ninguna confirmación externa, pero inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva. Zack descansó sobre las puntas de sus pies, con sus ojos agudizados, esperando una entrada. La habitación en la que estaban luchando no era tan grande – aunque un par de golpes más hacia la pared de atrás podrían cambiar eso – pero eventualmente, el General se permitió ser llevado hacia la esquina derecha.

¡Las escaleras estaban libres! Zack tomó la oportunidad y subió los escalones con velocidad. En menos de tres segundos llegó a la cima, atravesó la puerta, se detuvo abruptamente y observó.

Frente a él había una plataforma elevada, conectada por gruesos tubos lo suficientemente anchos como para que un hombre adulto estuviera de pie sobre ellos. En la plataforma descansaba un tubo de mako, no muy diferente del que habían rescatado a Cloud hacía cinco días. Pero enredado a su alrededor a modo de protección había algo que jamás había esperado ver en otro lugar que no fueran uno de esos programas de conspiración y ocultismo – una máscara de hierro y un torso de mujer, acomodados como una especie de ídolo tecnológica y adornada con alas de tubos y metal.

"No puede ser… ¿_Esto_ es Jenova?" Zack estaba petrificado y se encontró renuente a acercarse. Eso irradiaba una amenaza intangible que extrañamente lo hacía sentir nauseas.

El repentino sonido de disparos desde la otra habitación lo estimularon a entrar en acción. Lo que sea que fuera, necesitaba ser destruida – solo una mirada podía decirle eso. Demoler primero, preguntar después. Levantó la Espada Mortal de su espada.

"¡Zack!"

La advertencia de Sephiroth casi llegó demasiado tarde. Fue por puro instinto que Zack girara sobre sí y atrapara la espada dirigiéndose hacia él. Retrocedió medio paso debido al a fuerza del ataque. "¿Qué dem- Cloud?"

Era la primer mirada que había observado de cerca desde que el rubio había despertado. Sus ojos. Habían cambiado. Se suponía que fueran azul brillante, no un verde vivo con las pupilas afiladas como las de los gatos.

Era la visión más aterradora que Zack había visto en todo su tiempo como SOLDADO.

"¿Qué fue lo que te _hicieron_?" susurró.

Entonces Cloud se empujó hacia el frente y Zack tuvo que deslizarse hacia un lado o caer por el borde. "¡Oye, vamos, Cloud, soy yo!" suplicó. "¡Reacciona!"

Podía ver al General acercándose para ayudar, pero una lluvia de relámpagos lo detuvo de su avance y entonces Zack se encontró muy ocupado evadiendo y bloqueando como para ver más. _Shiva_, ¡era fuerte! Cloud no era una persona muy alta, de hecho era el más el más pequeño de altura de todos ellos, ¡pero estaba igualando el tipo de fuerza de _Angeal_! Zack apenas y podía mantenerse en pie a la par que atacaba frenéticamente.

Todo el intercambio de ataques solo duró unos segundos. Entonces con una poderosa estocada, Cloud lo mandó a volar a través de la puerta, de regreso a la habitación anterior.

El viento silbó en sus oídos a la par que él atravesaba el aire. Se permitió un momento, curiosamente careciente de pánico, para recordar que así es como se había sentido la caída hacia la iglesia de Aerith.

Entonces Zack tosió a la par que su espalda chocaba contra uno de los tanques, haciendo que el metal se doblara bajo él. La Espada Mortal cayó de su agarre y su visión se volvió blanca.

Determinación pura era lo único que lo mantenía consciente. ¡No podía permitirse el desmayarse aquí! Pero eso no importaba. Su cuerpo no lo obedecería. Ni siquiera pudo moverse cuando los pies de Cloud cayeron a cada lado de él y el acero plateado llenó su visión.

Maldición. Esto era.

Qué final tan malo para un héroe. Ni siquiera tenía tiempo para decir algo genial antes de marcharse.

Mentalmente, se disculpó hacia Aerith y se abrazó a sí mismo.

Entonces, por alguna extraña razón, Zack repentinamente pensó que podía oler flores.

* * *

><p>Cloud se quedó congelado, con su espada posicionada sobre el cuello de su amigo. Era como si el tiempo mismo se hubiera detenido, a pesar de que el sonido del Reactor prevalecía y Zack continuaba respirando laboriosamente. Luego de un momento, el SOLDADO de cabello negro abrió un ojo levemente, luciendo confundido. Ni Sephiroth ni Vincent se atrevían a mover un músculo.<p>

"¿Cloud?" jadeó.

_Interfiere en el camino._

No, no podía ser. Era _Zack_. ¿Por qué su espada estaba apuntando a Zack?

_Es un sacrificio para el Planeta._

Neciamente, Cloud negó con su cabeza. Zack lo observó con sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

Tenía que haber otro camino. Zack _jamás_ podría ser una amenaza para el Planeta. Esto no estaba bien. Estaba olvidando algo. Algo importante. ¿Qué estaba _haciendo_?

Una nueva voz inundó sus pensamientos. _'¿Finalmente has despertado?_'

Había escuchado esa voz muchísimas veces antes. Pero eso no podía estar bien.

"¿Aerith? ¿Cómo-" Ella aún estaba viva. ¡Ella _tenía_ que estar con vida!

Zack se tensó al escuchar el nombre familiar.

'_No tengas miedo. Me he vuelto mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos._'

Su cabeza daba vueltas. El rugido en sus oídos se volvió más potente.

_Salva al Planeta_. La llamada era insistente, implacable. ¿Por qué Aerith estaría en desacuerdo con el Planeta?

Ella no respondió. De alguna forma, tenía la impresión de que ella estaba tarareando. Entonces- '_Dijiste que eras un don nadie_.'

"¿Un don nadie?" murmuró.

'_No eres un ARMA ni eres la Calamidad, ¿verdad? Solo eres un don nadie. ¿Un don nadie puede hablar con el Planeta?_'

Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal.

Era verdad. Él nunca había hablado con el Planeta. Aerith podía llamarlo a través de la Corriente Vital, podía alcanzarlo y hablar con él a través de la materia que portaba y el mako en su sangre, pero ¿el Planeta por sí mismo? Él no era como Nanaki. Y tampoco era un Cetra.

¿Entonces de quién era la voz que se estaba introduciendo a sus pensamientos?

_Salva al Planeta. Destrúyelos. Destruye a ShinRa y a los humanos que nos dañan._ Aumentó el volumen, ahogando todo lo demás. Aerith se había ido – su presencia había sido superada y alejada tan pronto como había llegado. Pero la diferencia entre su toque confortable a esta presión en su mente – la reconocía ahora. Reconocía la forma en que su cabeza se sentía sujetada por una prensa, por la forma en que la electricidad parecía recorrer toda su piel, la forma en que pensar se sentía como si mirara la televisión con una mala recepción.

"Jenova," habló con voz raspada.

Con fuerza monumental, se alejó de Zack. Su amigo no se movió. Probablemente no podía.

_Ellos son traidores. Mira cómo te han tratado. Mira cómo nos trataron._

"Cállate," gruñó, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. "No soy un _monstruo_, como _él_." Subió las escaleras a tropezones. Vincent y Sephiroth lo siguieron a una distancia prudente. Él apenas y se dio cuenta.

_¿Tu padre? Mata al Planeta, lastima a tu madre, te abandonó. Yo nunca abandonaría a mi hijo_.

Las palabras se enrollaban cual alambre alrededor de su corazón. Avanzó hacia la tarima. "Yo ya tengo una madre." Él iba a salvarla. Cambiaría todo por ella _y_ por sus amigos.

_Estas personas no son tus amigos. Esa mujer no es tu madre. Ella ya tiene un hijo_.

Medio en ira, medio en pánico, apartó el cuerpo de metal. Fluidos de color oxidado volaron a través del aire como si fuera en cámara lenta, el metal crujía a la par que las tuberías se partían libremente haciendo ruido en sus oídos.

Entonces ahí estaba, frente a frente con ella. Nada más que el vidrio de su tuvo los separaba. Sus ojos en forma de gato, brillantes, se abrieron y le miraron, sin vida, pero de alguna forma aún podían ver directamente en su alma.

_Nosotros somos iguales. Tú no perteneces aquí, como yo._

Él comenzó a temblar.

_Este no es tu planeta. Tú no les debes nada._

Ella era inteligente. Era capaz de encontrar y explotar los puntos débiles y deseos que él no sabía que tenía. ¿Cómo pudo haber _olvidado_-

_Tú quieres destruir a Sephiroth_, le recordó ella.

Quería hacerlo. Desesperadamente.

_Yo te ayudaré,_ susurró ella. Las imágenes y el conocimiento pasaron rápidamente frente a sus ojos. La conexión. Lo suficiente como para detener a Sephiroth en seco por solo un minuto, para terminar con todo. _Tú eres el más fuerte. Tú puedes cambiarlo todo._

Sus dedos se apretaron alrededor de su espada.

Entonces Sephiroth apareció de lo que pareció ser la nada. "Permíteme ahorrarte la indecisión," declaró y atravesó con Masamune el vidrio.

El tanque se quebró con un choque ensordecedor y los fragmentos del mismo cortaron sus brazos y piernas. Cloud se protegió detrás de First Tsurugi a la par que mako descolorido y putrefacto caía sobre sus botas y los escombros se dispersaban alrededor de ellos. Luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, se permitió dar una mirad por encima de su espada.

Jenova estaba desprotegida – yacía expuesta a los elementos y la visión era aún más enferma. Sephiroth se puso en guardia, sin haber sido herido por el vidrio roto o el mako drenado. "Ya no te ocultarás detrás de _marionetas_," arrastró las palabras, elevando a Masamune para dar el golpe final-

Entonces se detuvo.

El momento prevaleció. La punta de su espada estaba sobre Jenova, como si la deseara cortar pero no pudiera. Su ceño se frunció en esfuerzo y concentración, había confusión en sus ojos a la par que sus brazos se movieron hacia atrás a la par que intentaba empujar la espada hacia abajo.

Era una cruel parodia de la escena del asesinato de Aerith.

El silencio se rompió bajo un corto sonido de disparo y una bala silbó al pasar cerca de su oído para atravesar a Jenova por la frente. Era Vincent, notó Cloud distantemente. No hizo diferencia. Jenova ya no tenía un _cerebro_, no un cerebro en el sentido tradicional. Solo era células en cierta cantidad de concentración, pasando información, extendiendo su influencia.

_Mátalo. Hazlo ahora._

Había una oportunidad.

"¡Por la Diosa!" Interrumpió repentinamente una nueva voz. "Todo lo que quieren hacer es destruir esa _cosa_, ¿cierto? ¿Son o no son SOLDADOs?"

¿Génesis?

Repentinamente una ola de calor pasó al lado de ellos. Firaga explotó en el rostro de Jenova, lanzándolos a él y a Sephiroth contra la pared. Cloud se puso de pie, observando en shock cómo las furiosas llamas se elevaban hasta el techo.

El Comandante de cabello rojo se encontraba de pie en la puerta, cubierto de hollín y luciendo increíblemente asfixiado. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, invocó otro Firaga, y luego otro. Cada explosión enviaba una ola ardiente de aire caliente que despeinaba su cabello y hacía que sus ojos escocieran.

Cloud sujetó su cabeza cuando un grito sobrenatural desgarró sus pensamientos. Lanzó un quejido y cayó al suelo, con sus dedos apretando su cabeza a la par que el dolor, la furia y la _traición_ desgarraban su corazón. Siguió y siguió, ahogando todo lo demás, como si fueran agujas al rojo vivo clavándose en su cráneo, _creciente, estridente y desgarrador_ y entonces… silencio.

Su cabeza se sentía más clara. Más ligera. Como si un dolor de cabeza que hubiera portado por semanas repentinamente desapareciera.

Lentamente, dirigió su mirada hacia el tubo que alguna vez dio hogar a Jenova.

No había nada más que basura fundida.

Génesis ajustó sus guantes. "Honestamente no estoy seguro de qué me perdí, pero ni siquiera era un objetivo en movimiento."

Sephiroth observó los remanentes, aparentemente igual de aturdido que Cloud. Por supuesto – él debió haber sentido el ataque de la furia de Jenova también. "La Diosa es cruel por crear tal prueba," murmuró.

Se había ido. Jenova se había ido. No había una cabeza perdida, un cuello, ni extremidades persistentes de restos por robar. No habría más Reunión.

Y Cloud no había hecho nada. Una vez más había sido reducido a ser una marioneta. Se sintió enfermo. Había quedado en manos de todos los demás el destruirla. Zack estaba en la otra habitación, gravemente herido por _su culpa_. _Zack_, a quien él había jurado proteger. Y entonces también, en el camino a este lugar, _Angeal_…

Se sintió vacío – la vacía marioneta que Sephiroth siempre le acusaba de ser. Estaba teniendo dificultades en procesar todo lo que acababa de pasar. Frenéticamente, intentó organizar sus pensamientos. El plan. ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿Qué era lo que necesitaba hacer ahora? ¿Qué seguía _a continuación_?

Hojou estaba muerto. Jenova había sido destruida.

Sus manos temblaron. Las apretó en puños.

"Alguien necesitará atender a Zack," la barítona y suave voz de Vincent murmuró al fondo.

Zack apareció arrastrando los pies tras la puerta, con su rostro ligeramente pálido y con una mano presionando sus costillas, pero fuera de eso, lucía completo. "¡No se preocupen por mí! Soportaré por ahora. Génesis me lanzó una cura en su camino al lugar. Lo más importante es que tenemos que hacer algo sobre Angeal."

"¿Angeal?" La voz de Génesis era filosa.

"¿No lo viste en tu camino hacia acá? Supongo que debes haber tomado otro camino. Está malherido."

Solo había una última persona que necesitaba morir, si quería salvarlos a todos. Si quería estar _seguro_.

No, eso no era del todo cierto. Eran _dos._

"Hice que el muchacho me guiara. Está afuera. Cruzamos el puente, ya que parecía que el tiempo era esencial."

"¿Hay un puente? Maldición, eso habría sido muchísimo más rápido."

Cloud se puso lentamente de pie, manteniendo el balance contra la pared.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Sephiroth? ¿Alguna herida?" Génesis se puso a cargo.

El General negó lentamente su cabeza. "Nada serio."

Ajustó su agarre en First Tsurugi.

"Bien. ¿Entonces alguien se molestaría en explicarme precisamente qué está pasando aquí?"

Ellos no podrían entenderlo. Pero Kunsel lo sabía todo. Él les explicaría. Se aseguraría de que las cosas marcharan bien.

"Ni siquiera yo estoy del todo seguro…" La voz de Zack se fue apagando, observando en su dirección. "¿Cloud?"

Había una última tarea que necesitaba completar.

Con un grito de guerra, arremetió contra el General.

"¡Sephiroth!" gritó Génesis.

Sephiroth se dio la vuelta, no estaba preparado. Vincent armó su pistola y disparó. Una bala le dio en la pierna, un momento después otra rozó su brazo. Cloud lo ignoró, siguiendo en su avance, dirigiéndose con determinación a su objetivo con una sola cosa en mente.

Masamune brilló – fue un salvaje y desesperado ataque para forzarlo a salir del curso.

Excepto que Cloud ni siquiera intentó bloquearlo.

El delgado acero atravesó su costado pero aún así él no se detuvo, presionándose a sí mismo a avanzar hacia el frente. Sujetó la hoja con su mano izquierda – la sintió cortar su palma, la sangre se derramó por entre sus dedos, el rechinar del metal contra su caja torácica. Se ahogó en su aliento y sintió el sabor de cobre. Se había perforado un pulmón.

"¡Cloud!" Gritó Zack. Sonaba como si estuviera gritando bajo el agua.

Cada paso era una agonía, pero apretó sus dientes y siguió avanzando.

Así era como debía ser.

Sephiroth le observó, una expresión que el rubio solo había visto tres veces antes cruzaba su rostro.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par, en shock, acompañados con genuino y humano _terror_.

Hubo un destello de luz por el rabillo de sus ojos. Cloud sintió el cosquilleo de la carga de materia en el aire, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Con el resto de sus fuerzas, levantó a First Tsurugi para dar el último ataque.


	38. Capítulo 38 y epílogo

_**Notas de la traductora: **__Tan tan tan, y aquí el tan esperado episodio final =3 espero que les guste ;D Muchísimas gracias a todos por sus mensajes a lo largo de la historia, por su apoyo para con mi traducción y sus palabras de aliento ^^ Pronto traeré dos one-shots más del mismo autor (Y relacionados con esta historia) para que estén al pendiente ;D durante esta semana los publicaré ambos y con eso daría conclusión a la 'saga' que es 'El Quinto Acto' mil gracias por todas sus palabras, recuerden que esta historia no es mía, yo solo hice la traducción del inglés al español, esto fue obra del gran __**Sinnatious**__ ^^ ¡nos seguimos leyendo! ¡Gracias a todos por su apoyo!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**Notas del Autor: **Este capítulo es muy largo, es el más largo hasta ahora, lo que normalmente me dice que aún no he sido lo suficientemente brutal con mi machete de edición, pero ¿supongo que es bueno salir con una porción grande y linda? Y Dios sabe que puedo agonizar sobre los finales muchísimo.

Así que, sí. Esto es. Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo mi especie de historia de viaje en el tiempo algo autocomplaciente. No hay secuela, así que espero también que el final los satisfaga – aún y cuando se que siempre va a haber personas que habrían querido que terminara de otra forma. Pero si me disculpan un momento de pretensión, ¡la gran naturaleza del fandom (y de ciertos poemas) es la libertad de crear una nueva interpretación cuando no obtuviste la que querías!

También, muchas gracias a todos los que mandaron review. No siempre logré responder, pero en verdad aprecié a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en comentar.

* * *

><p><strong>El Quinto Acto<strong>

**Capítulo 38**

Por Sinnatious

* * *

><p>Lentamente, Cloud se volvió consciente del leve murmullo de las voces cercanas. Era confuso. ¿Quién estaba hablando? ¿Esto era la Corriente Vital? No se <em>sentía<em> como la Corriente Vital – él debería saberlo, había nadado a través de ella más de una vez. Frunció el ceño, sus dedos se crisparon y un gemido bajo nació en su garganta. Todo _dolía_.

Las voces repentinamente se callaron. Hubo un movimiento y entonces – "¡Está despertando!"

"Iré a traer a los demás." Las pisadas pasaron rápido.

Cloud se forzó a abrir sus ojos e inmediatamente deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Los cerró de nuevo con un siseo.

Hubo más movimiento y el sonido de tela. "Intenta otra vez. Ya cerré las cortinas."

Con cuidado, levantó un párpado. La luz no le quemó desde la parte trasera de su cráneo esta vez. Giró su cabeza hacia un lado, hacia la voz. Era Génesis, sentado en la cama que se encontraba a su lado, con sus brazos cruzados y lucía _muy_ molesto.

"¿Qué…?" susurró, con su garganta rasposa y seca. ¿La Posada en Nibelheim? ¿Qué le ocurrió al Reactor? Y, ¿no se suponía que estaba _muerto_? ¡No había posibilidad de que Aerith hubiera interferido _esta_ vez!

"Tú," declaró Génesis, "Tienes _mucho_ que explicarnos."

Zack regresó a la habitación. "Angeal aún está durmiendo, pero los demás llegarán aquí en un minuto." Se dejó caer en la silla al lado de la cama de Cloud. "Buenos días, solecito, ¿cómo te sientes?"

Se sentía, apropiadamente dicho, como si hubiera sido empalado por Sephiroth. Y disparado por Vincent. "¿Cómo…?"

Zack se movió inquieto, mirando hacia otro lado. "No te _detenías_. Génesis tuvo que invocar un hechizo de Sueño sobre ti en el último minuto."

"Honestamente no esperaba que tuviera ningún efecto," gruñó el Comandante. "Fue un acto reflejo."

Con cuidado, Cloud levantó una mano para tocar su brazo desnudo. Lo había olvidado. Le había dado a Kunsel el Listón. ¿Era por eso que Jenova había tenido mucha más fuerza y efectos sobre él? No, no del todo. No podía culpar la ausencia de Listón.

"Zack," susurró, con su estómago revolviéndose ante el recuerdo. "En el Reactor, yo-"

Zack sonrió de lado y giró sus hombros. "Estoy bien ¿lo ves? ¡No te preocupes! No eras tú mismo. Y además, te detuviste cuando contó, ¿verdad?"

"No todos nosotros tuvimos tanta suerte," una nueva voz se arrastró desde la puerta.

Cloud sabía quién era sin siquiera mirar – lo hubiera sabido incluso si él no hubiera dicho nada "_Sephiroth_." Sus dedos apretaron las sábanas y se esforzó por sentarse, jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"Oye, ¡tranquilo!" Zack lo ayudó a descansar contra la cabecera. "No pudimos curarte por completo. Génesis casi se desmayó intentando salvarte."

"El problema no fue el curarlo," lanzó un bufido el Comandante. "Fueron todos los hechizos de hielo, fuego y sueño antes de eso."

"Es tu culpa, por usar materia como si fuera el fin del mundo," regañó Sephiroth.

Con tacto, Cloud no señaló que estuvo muy cerca de haber sido el fin del mundo.

"Podría encargarme _ahora_," gruñó Génesis.

Sephiroth le dirigió una severa mirada a la par que ingresaba a la habitación para estar con ellos. La parte lúcida de su ser – la parte que no estaba en frenética negación – se percató de que estaba siendo cuidadoso de mantener su distancia. "Nada más de materia. No al menos por otras doce horas. No tenemos éteres y no necesito que _todos _nosotros estemos convalecientes y en cama."

Eso hizo que Cloud prestara mayor atención a sus compañeros SOLDADOs. Génesis tenía un aspecto ligeramente pálido – del tipo que venía por agotamiento debido al uso de la materia, específicamente. Zack lucía un poco agotado también. Sephiroth no lucía cansado del todo, pero mirando con más atención, Cloud podía ver la orilla de vendas blancas asomándose por debajo de su saco. Y tampoco tenía su hombrera izquierda.

Los labios de Sephiroth se enarcaron, aparentemente habiendo notado su inspección. "Ya ibas a medio ataque cuando Génesis hizo que te desmayaras, así que no escapé completamente ileso. ¿Te importaría intentarlo de nuevo?"

Cloud le dirigió una mirada fría. "No presiones tu suerte," gruñó. Deseaba con todo su ser tener a First Tsurugi, pero una mirada furtiva alrededor de la habitación reveló que se encontraba recostada en una esquina alejada, bastante lejos de su alcance, con Vincent cuidadosamente situado entre ellos. Cloud ni siquiera había visto llegar a Vincent.

"_Relájate_," ordenó Sephiroth. "No estoy deseoso de continuar con nuestra batalla todavía. Y tú no estás en condición para siquiera intentarlo."

"Preferiría que no la continuaran en lo absoluto," comentó Génesis, irritado. "No puedo invocar Cura Completa tantas veces en un día."

"Me temo que eso depende de Cloud."

Los otros SOLDADOs dirigieron su atención hacia él. Él miró hacia un lado, con sus dientes apretados. La verdad era, que si no fuera por sus heridas, probablemente ya se habría levantado de la cama y estaría atacando, con arma o sin ella.

"Vamos, Cloud," suplicó Zack. "El futuro sonaba en verdad muy mal, ¡pero las cosas fueron distintas esta vez! ¡Sephiroth aún está cuerdo y toda la cosa!"

Su cabeza giró de regreso a la par que observaba a su compañero SOLDADO con ojos abiertos de par en par. "¿Tú _sabes_?"

Cloud repentinamente deseó haber simplemente saltado al núcleo del Reactor. Y entonces verlos intentar y revivirlo. Esta _no_ era una conversación que quería tener ahora. O nunca.

"Yo les dije," lo confirmó Sephiroth. "Aunque dependió del Sargento Kunsel el informarnos de los detalles."

"¿Kunsel?" Tampoco se había percatado de su llegada – el SOLDADO Segunda Clase había estado de pie junto a la puerta, observando en silencio sus interacciones. Al notar su atención, lo saludó con su mano. Aún lucía pálido y recostaba su peso contra el marco de la puerta un poco más de lo estrictamente necesario, pero era bueno ver al Segunda Clase en una pieza y coherente. Había estado preocupado luego de las nefastas predicciones de Hojo. "¿Qué ocurrió contigo?"

"Logré escapar gracias a ti, pero la adicción de mako pudo más que yo. Estuve inconsciente por un tiempo, pero desperté en Midgar hace unos cuantos días bajo el cuidado de la encantadora novia de Zack." Zack sonrió ante la mención de Aerith. "Esperaba poder regresar antes de que algo ocurriera, pero llegué aquí hace tan solo unas horas." Lanzó un suspiro, rascando la parte de atrás de su cuello. "Si tan solo hubiera sido un poco más rápido… bueno, a como estaban las cosas tuve que pedir un montón de favores para llegar aquí tan rápido."

Cloud sintió una ola de alivio, seguida rápido por el temor. "¿Qué les dijiste?"

"Jenova, Meteoro, ShinRa. Solo las cosas grandes," le aseguró Kunsel.

"Cosas que debiste habernos dicho desde el principio." La profunda voz de Vincent ingresó a la conversación por primera vez.

Cloud observó las sábanas de la cama. "No me habrían creído." Tampoco se habría tomado el riesgo de qué es lo que Sephiroth, Génesis o alguno de los otros podría haber hecho con el conocimiento. Si hubiera una materia capaz de borrar los recuerdos de las personas, habría dado el brazo con el que usaba su espada por ella en ese momento.

"Sin embargo, debimos haberlo adivinado," gruñó Génesis. "El PHS era algo que lo delataba completamente."

"Pero, ¿quién hubiera pensado en _viaje en el tiempo_?" protestó Zack. "Siempre había otra explicación. ¡Simplemente no lográbamos que todo embonara! Como el cómo consiguió los tratamientos, o qué le ocurrió a sus amigos y familia." Hizo una pausa. A Cloud no le gustó la mirada de creciente excitación en su rostro. "Espera… esa cosa con la mamá de Spike… ¡Spike eres _tú_!"

Sonaba totalmente demasiado feliz. Cloud lo observó de forma penetrante. "¡No te _atrevas_ a decirles!"

"Aww, ¡pero Cloud-!"

Por alguna razón, Génesis lucía absurdamente complacido por la revelación. Probablemente él no quería saberlo.

"Deja al muchacho en paz, Zack," advirtió Kunsel. "Aparentemente le debo mucho. Además, ¿qué se supone que hagan si lo saben? Y ¿quién querría escuchar todas las horribles cosas que podrían estarles esperando en el futuro?"

Zack hizo un puchero. "Sí, está bien, veo tu punto. Pero cielos, Cloud, ¿no es eso algo difícil? Quiero decir, es tu _Mamá_."

"Lo _sé_, Zack." Luchó por mantener su voz en un nivel bajo. "Pero ella está viva en este tiempo. Eso es todo lo que importa." Ya había aceptado la muerte de _su_ madre y sin importar qué tanto Jenova desgarrara sus viejas heridas eso no cambiaría.

"Ah sí. El Sargento Kunsel mencionó el incendio del pueblo. Eso, al menos, explica por qué odias tanto a Sephiroth," meditó Génesis.

"Eso no justifica nada," rechazó Sephiroth. "Merezco el beneficio de la duda. Ni siquiera he visto a la Sra. Strife, mucho menos he tenido la oportunidad de asesinarla."

"Pero no estabas dando, exactamente, un buen ejemplo de cordura, ¿sabes? Incendiando la mansión así," señaló Zack. "No me extraña que Cloud saltara a conclusiones." Hizo una pausa. "¿Por qué _incendiaste_ la mansión?"

"Quería destruir la investigación," fue la simple respuesta. "Era desagradable y necesitaba ser eliminada de este planeta."

"Pero, ¿qué hay de los científicos y guardias?" Preguntó Zack con cuidado.

Sephiroth no pareció molestarse por la pregunta. "Los dejé ir y les dejé en claro que no quería volverlos a ver, antes de iniciar el fuego." Ante el incómodo silencio de Génesis y Zack, levantó una ceja. "¿Pensaron que los había matado?"

"¿Qué se suponía que pensáramos?" se defendió Zack. "¡El lugar era un infierno!"

Cloud aún estaba conmocionado por la revelación de que la mansión había sido destruida. La verdad es que lo había pensado muchas veces – luego de que hubieran liberado a Vincent, allá en su línea de tiempo original, había jugado con su materia de Fuego entre sus manos por al menos unos buenos diez minutos antes de marcharse y seguir a los demás. Algo siempre lo detenía. Era como lo contrario a un lugar sagrado, algo tan involucrado en su historia personal, algo tan magnificentemente terrible que él nunca creyó en verdad que _pudiera_ ser destruida.

"El edificio era viejo. Se incendió bastante bien." Sephiroth lucía un tanto satisfecho ante el recuerdo.

"Y entonces te fuiste hacia el Reactor," murmuró, aún intentando reconstruir todo lo que había ocurrido. "Igual que la última vez."

"Aparentemente. Pero ni siquiera te detuviste a preguntar cuáles eran mis intenciones," respondió Sephiroth.

"No _necesitaba_ hacerlo. Tú mismo lo dijiste – que ibas a mostrarme el final," espetó, con sus puños apretando las sábanas.

"¿Y eso era un problema? Me pareció bastante poético."

"Te lo pareció," se burló Génesis, para luego dirigirse a Cloud. "Este hombre no tiene ninguna comprensión hacia la Literatura. ¿Sabes lo que me dijo? Que pretendía _exterminar_ a la Diosa. Y luego procede a acusarme a _mí_ de tener un complejo de héroe y problemas de ego."

"¿Lo estás negando?" Sephiroth sonaba divertido.

"Saben," intervino Zack, "Yo no sé mucho sobre _Loveless_, pero siempre pensé que la Diosa era la chica. Ya saben, la que se queda atrás, esperando al héroe."

"Esa es la versión que están presentando en el Sector 4 en este momento," coincidió Kunsel.

Era como si el mundo se hubiera puesto de cabeza. Había malentendido todo desde el principio – cegado por los eventos de su pasado. Todo ese tiempo, ¿_Sephiroth_ había hecho un mejor trabajo luchando contra Jenova que el que él había hecho? ¿Había pretendido destruirla desde el comienzo?

Y por alguna razón, en lugar de concentrarse en eso, ¿estaban discutiendo _Loveless_?

"Lo han malinterpretado por completo," declaró Génesis. "Están olvidando el elemento más importante. El 'Regalo de la Diosa'. Una _destrucción que lo consume todo_ o una _salvación que lo cura todo_." Observó a Cloud por el rabillo del ojo. "La conclusión depende enteramente solo de _eso_ y nada más."

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos ante esas palabras. Sephiroth lucía pensativo. Zack parecía confundido. Y quién sabía lo que Kunsel o Vincent estuvieran sintiendo.

Entonces Sephiroth descartó, "Es un concepto impreciso. Ante los ojos de Cloud, mi destrucción _habría_ sido una forma de salvación."

Cloud se sonrojó. Había estado pensando esas exactas palabras.

"Dicho eso," continuó el General, "Nunca imaginé que estarías tan comprometido con la 'salvación' del planeta como para sacrificarte a ti mismo con tanta voluntad."

Él se tensó. "Era necesario," observó el suelo, esperando silenciosamente que lo dejaran así. Dejarles pensar que eso era todo. Un ataque desesperado en el que lo arriesgó todo para derrotar a su oponente.

Aunque nunca había tenido suerte. "No creo que eso sea del todo correcto," habló Vincent, con su voz apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para cruzar el aire pero siendo capaz de atraer la atención de todos en la habitación sin excepciones. "Eras capaz de bloquear o evadir ese ataque. Pudiste haber golpeado una vez más antes de que ninguno de nosotros tuviera la oportunidad de reaccionar." Su mirada rojiza se posó en él, fría y calculadora. "Así que la pregunta entonces es, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?"

El silencio que siguió esa pregunta se volvió asfixiante.

"¿Cloud?" Kunsel sonaba preocupado.

Tomó un profundo respiro. Vibró incómodamente en su pecho y el dolor en su costado resurgió ante el movimiento. "Porque," dijo, "así es como debía ser."

Tomó un largo tiempo para que su declaración fuera entendida.

"No puedo creerlo," murmuró Génesis, eventualmente. "Angeal tenía razón. Tú _eres_ suicida."

Zack se puso en pie. "¡Cloud! ¡No puedes hablar en serio! ¿Un asesinato-suicidio?"

"Era la única forma para _asegurar_ que nunca ocurriría de nuevo," repitió, sin levantar la vista de la cama. Quería desesperadamente esconderse bajo las mantas y ocultarse.

Zack negó con su cabeza. "Imposible. ¡No lo entiendo! Jenova fue destruida, ¿verdad? Aún y si pensaras que Sephiroth podría aún ser un riesgo, ¿por qué intentarías asesinarte?"

¿Cómo podía explicarlo? Ellos nunca entenderían.

En ese fragmento de segundo se había preguntado qué haría luego de asesinar a Sephiroth.

Su primer pensamiento había sido el de destruir a ShinRa. Destruir a la compañía que habría drenado la vida del Planeta, dejado caer la Placa en el Sector 7 y que había hecho que Sephiroth fuera posible, en primer lugar. Destruir al hombre _que dejó a su madre en Nibelheim, para que muriera._

Excepto que… una vez que se había liberado de la influencia de Jenova, se había dado cuenta de cuán familiar sonaba esa línea de pensamiento.

_Cuando descubrió la verdad de sus orígenes…_

… La primera cosa que Sephiroth había hecho cuando regresó de la Corriente Vital fue asesinar al Presidente ShinRa.

_Comenzó a odiar a ShinRa,_

La venganza contra ShinRa no había sido suficiente. Dirigió sus ojos resentidos hacia el Planeta y construyó nociones fantasiosas sobre lo que necesitaba ser destruido y creado nuevamente – que era su _derecho por nacimiento_.

_Y entonces, luego de un tiempo, comenzó a odiarlo todo._

Se había sentido enfermo hasta la médula. ¿Qué tan seguro podía estar de que al exigir la venganza a ShinRa, en salvar el Planeta, no crearía una calamidad igual de mala? ¿Cómo asegurar que él no se convertiría en algo _peor_ que Sephiroth?

Incluso ahora, no estaba seguro si podía confiar en sí mismo con esa clase de poder. Jenova había sido capaz de controlarlo _con_ _tanta_ _facilidad_. Todo lo que había necesitado fue tomar ese fragmento de resentimiento que tenía por no poder tener los mismos amigos o familia en _este_ mundo, acompañado por esa ira que hervía al descubrir su descendencia, y Jenova había sido capaz de abrirse camino dentro de él, más profundo incluso que cuando había sido nada más que una pizarra en blanco, buscando desesperadamente por la verdad de su identidad.

Solo porque Jenova se había ido eso no significaba que la amargura también. ¿Cuánto más le tomaría? ¿Qué tan cerca estaba del abismo?

Si se convertía en el siguiente Sephiroth, ¿alguien sería capaz de detenerlo?

Sephiroth pareció sentir su línea de pensamiento. Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con una mirada verde y severa. "Te propongo un trato, Cloud. Tú prometes asesinarme si me vuelvo loco y yo haré lo mismo por ti."

Las palabras lo sacaron de su introspección y observó al General. "No _puedes_. Yo puedo derrotarte."

"Entonces simplemente tendré que solicitar ayuda," respondió, con una ceja levantada hacia el resto de los ocupantes de la habitación.

Zack se cruzó de brazos. "¡Oye! ¡No pasamos por todo ese esfuerzo para salvarse solo para matarte después!" Se inclinó hacia él, con una expresión seria. "Pero sabes que no te dejaríamos hacer nada malo. Si Génesis, Vincent, Kunsel y yo trabajamos juntos, podríamos derrotarlos a cualquiera de ustedes, ¡sin problema!"

… Eso era verdad, ¿no era así? En el Cráter del Norte, Avalancha había estado con él. Para esa versión particular de Sephiroth – la más fuerte – no había luchado solo.

Era abrumador. Los había descartado a todos, subconscientemente – ellos no eran _sus_ amigos, de _su_ línea del tiempo. Ellos eran personas que él tenía que _salvar_, no personas con las que podía contar. Había estado tan atrapado por la ausencia de Tifa y Avalancha, la desconfianza de Vincent, en todos los sacrificios que tenía que hacer y los secretos que tenía que mantener que no se había dado cuenta de los nuevos aliados que le rodeaban. Entre los cuales, aparentemente ahora se encontraba quien fuera una vez su enemigo mortal.

"No lo entiendo," murmuró. "¿Cómo es que todo cambió? Al final no hice nada."

No había asesinado a Hojo. No había destruido a Jenova. No había detenido la Guerra de Wutai. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de asesinar a Sephiroth. No había hecho una sola cosa de las que se había propuesto cuando decidió cambiar el futuro.

"Tú me curaste," le recordó Génesis con delicadeza. "Aparentemente, de lo contrario, yo habría dejado ShinRa."

"Debo confesar que eso podría haber tenido un impacto en mi propia conducta," reconoció Sephiroth. "Cuando tú y Angeal se perdieron, podría no haber manejado la traición de ShinRa tan bien sin la presencia de Génesis."

El Comandante sonrió de lado y se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. "Así que al gran General Sephiroth _sí_ le importo."

"Solo quise decir que tu obsesión con _Loveless_ era suficientemente entretenida para distraerme."

¿Esa era la diferencia?

Imposible. Todo ese tiempo, todas esas fallas, todo ese esfuerzo… ¿y ya había cambiado el destino por ese único e irreflexivo acto de compasión? ¿Por esa única estocada de simpatía que había sentido por un compañero, que también había sido un sujeto de prueba, en Wutai?

Jadeó, doblándose sobre sí mismo. Génesis y Zack estaban a su lado en un instante. "Cloud, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Se reabrieron tus heridas?" Su amigo – _vivo, completo y no-tocado por Hojo_ – dio palmadas en su espalda, cuidadosamente.

"¿Necesitas otra Cura Completa? Vincent podría ser capaz de invocarla," ofreció Génesis.

Negó con su cabeza. El dolor de sus heridas a medio cerrar ni siquiera se registró. La habitación de la Posada repentinamente se sintió sobrepoblada. Cinco SOLDADOs y un ex-Turco. Ninguno de los cuales habría estado ahí de lo contrario.

¿Se atrevía a creer? ¿Se atrevía a _confiar_?

"¿Eso era?" repitió roncamente. "Solo porque Génesis no dejó ShinRa, ¿no te volviste loco?"

Sephiroth frunció el ceño. "Quizá no del todo." Inclinó su cabeza hacia Vincent. "Si tampoco hubiera estado enterado de que tengo una madre humana, podría no haberme visto muy inclinado a usar la razón."

Cambios tan pequeños.

Le dirigió a Sephiroth una mirada dudosa. "¿En verdad no tienes ninguna noción de divinidad? ¿Ningún 'derecho sobre el Planeta'?" Presionó.

"¿Por qué habría de tenerlos?" preguntó Zack. "Él es tan humano como el resto de nosotros."

Sephiroth, sin embargo, le observaba igualmente. Sabía de qué estaba hablando Cloud. "No negaré que en la biblioteca… incluso en el Reactor, el pensamiento se cruzó por mi mente." Lanzó una mirada hacia Génesis. "Más que Dioses… Éramos monstruos."

Génesis sujetó su hombro.

Él se cruzó de brazos. "Pero sabes, Cloud, en ese último momento, cuando fuiste empalado por mi espada y yo pensé que el final estaba por venir… Jamás antes me había sentido tan humano en mi vida." Frunció el ceño, casi hablando solo para sí mismo. "En verdad pensé que moriría. En ese instante, me sentí mortal por primera vez."

Recordó que ya había visto esa mirada antes. La primera vez en el Reactor, cuando Cloud lo había lanzado dentro del núcleo. Entonces en el Cráter del Norte, cuando se enfrentaron en medio de la Corriente Vital que giraba. En las ruinas de Midgar, por solo un momento, cuando Cloud lo había atacado con Omnislash.

Era suficiente. Esa admisión pública, más que cualquier otra cosa, lo convenció.

Aún había una oportunidad. Algo más podría hacer que Sephiroth perdiera el control. Pero ahora… pensó Cloud, por primera vez, podría valer el riesgo.

Y con todos los demás a su alrededor… quizá él mismo también podría correr el riesgo.

* * *

><p>Esa tarde Cloud se encontró caminando por el pasillo en la Posada, hacia la otra habitación, con una mano presionada contra la pared para algo de soporte extra. El mako trabajaba rápidamente – probablemente le tomaría unos cuantos días más para curar sus heridas sin la ayuda de materia, pero al menos podía ponerse en pie y caminar cortas distancias sin reabrir la herida de bala en su pierna o el agujero que Masamune había dejado en su costado.<p>

Había sido una tarde estresante, llenada con interminables preguntas sobre el 'futuro' y repetidas demandas de promesas de que no se mataría a sí mismo ni a Sephiroth en el momento en el que los demás estuvieran dándoles la espalda. Finalmente, sin embargo, tuvo una oportunidad para escaparse de la habitación. Kunsel había ido a visitar la casa de los Strife para ofrecer su agradecimiento y Sephiroth había ido a hablar con el Alcalde sobre la mansión.

Se detuvo en el corredor. "Tenías razón. No necesitas preocuparse. No intentaré matarlo de nuevo."

Vincent apareció tras él, pareciendo emerger de entre las sombras. "No es solo por Sephiroth por quien estoy preocupado."

"Tampoco voy a matarme. Yo nunca _quise_ morir."

"Aún así, tenías la intención de hacerlo."

"¿Preferirías que me encerrara a mí mismo en un cofre por treinta años?" Se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al ex-Turco directamente. "¿Qué habrías hecho tú, si perdieras el control de Caos?" Esa era una respuesta que ya sabía, pero una de las muchas cosas que jamás compartiría.

"… Parece ser que me conocías muy bien en tu futuro."

Cloud lanzó un suspiro y continuó avanzando lentamente por el pasillo. "Sí."

Vincent no tenía una respuesta. Cloud no había esperado una.

"¿A dónde vas ahora?"

"Solo voy a la siguiente habitación." No entró en detalles más allá de eso. Vincent le siguió, de alguna forma haciendo que el nada natural ritmo lento que llevaba pareciera perfectamente normal.

Se detuvo afuera de la entrada, observando la línea de luz cálida asomándose debajo de la puerta. Podía escuchar voces en el otro lado. Probablemente eran Zack y Génesis. "Oye. Deberías llevar a Sephiroth a ver a su verdadera madre."

"¿Piensas que sería sabio?"

Cloud se encogió de hombros. No podía hacer daño. Solo era un poco más de seguridad. Cualquier cosa que mantuviera a Sephiroth firmemente conectado en el lado de la humanidad. "Nunca descubrió toda la verdad en mi tiempo," murmuró. Tanto como él, en ese aspecto.

Vincent inclinó su cabeza y Cloud giró la perilla.

La habitación era un perfecto espejo del que él había salido – tres camas alineadas contra la pared, un lavabo en una esquina y viejas y desgastadas pinturas colgando de la pared. La cálida luz de las lámparas sombreaba todo de un naranja apagado que le daba un dolor de cabeza, en lugar de crear la 'acogedora' sensación que el dueño había pretendido dar. Génesis y Zack estaban sentados al lado de la cama que estaba cerca a la pared más lejana y levantaron la vista cuando entró.

"¡Hola!" saludó Zack.

Génesis frunció el ceño. "Se supone que aún no deberías estar levantado y andando." Hizo girar una materia entre sus dedos. "No me hagas invocar Sueño de nuevo sobre ti."

Cloud en verdad necesitaba recuperar a Listón de Kunsel, pronto. Génesis estaba disfrutando demasiado su recién descubierta vulnerabilidad a los estados provocados por materia.

Avanzó para pararse cerca de la cama. Angeal lo observó, cansadamente – recostado contra la cabecera. No lucía muy bien y estaba cubierto por vendajes. "Strife." Su mirada se dirigió a Vincent a continuación y tomó una expresión cautelosa.

Zack rápidamente los introdujo, "Vincent, este es mi mentor, Angeal. Angeal, este es Vincent. Es un ex–Turco." Aparentemente suponiendo que eso le añadiría más puntos de carácter, agregó, "Él mató a Hojo."

Vincent no hizo movimiento que pudiera ser interpretado como un saludo, pero Angeal se relajó y asintió al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué tal está?" preguntó Cloud a Génesis en voz baja. No es que eso importara. En una habitación llena de SOLDADOs, todos podían escucharle fácilmente.

El Comandante de cabello rojo presionó sus labios en una línea fina, lanzando una mirada a su amigo convaleciente. "Con degradación, hay poco que la materia pueda hacer."

"No te preocupes por mí. Ya lo he aceptado," dijo Angeal cansadamente, con sus ojos cerrados a la par que su cabeza descansaba contra la almohada colocada tras él.

Génesis frunció el ceño. "¿Lo has aceptado? ¡Te has rendido, querrás decir!"

"No puedes rendirte, Angeal. Se supone que hay una cura, ¿verdad?" Zack le lanzó una mirada desesperada.

Génesis debió haberles dicho. Cloud se mantuvo impasible. Aerith debería estar a salvo de ShinRa ahora que Hojo se había ido, pero prefería no tomar oportunidades. En su lugar, murmuró, "Quería decir que lo siento."

Angeal negó con su cabeza. "Génesis y Zack me lo explicaron. No eras tú mismo. Pensé que algo estaba raro cuando te confronté." Soltó una sonrisa irónica. "De cualquier forma, me lo merecía."

"¡Angeal!" Zack comenzó a protestar, pero su maestro levantó una mano, pidiendo silencio.

"Génesis, Zack, ¿pueden darnos un momento?"

Génesis parecía reacio a dejarlos sin alguien que vigilara. Era entendible. Había sido Cloud quien había dejado a Angeal en su situación actual, en primer lugar. Las heridas no amenazaban la muerte de un SOLDADO normal, pero con un estado de degradación tan avanzado, se volverían un verdadero problema.

"No tengo mi espada, si es eso por lo que estás preocupado," ofreció Cloud.

Génesis lo observó, luego a Angeal. "Eso puedo verlo perfectamente."

"Es solo que no le gusta que lo dejen fuera," confió Zack, entonces hizo una mueca a la par que Génesis lo sujetaba de la parte trasera de su cuello como si fuera un cachorro desobediente. "¡Au! ¡Génesis!"

"Llámennos cuando terminen," resopló y arrastró a Zack fuera de la habitación con él. Luego de un momento, Vincent también salió.

"¡Y no escuchen tras la puerta!" Exclamó Angeal tras ellos.

Cloud se sentó en la cama que estaba al lado de la de Angeal, con su mirada enfocada en la pared opuesta.

"Ahora que estás despierto, están concentrando toda su preocupación en mí." Se movió en su lugar con una ligera mueca. "No me importaría demasiado si te desmayaras en el pasillo cuando termines," bromeó.

Cloud lo observó. "¿No estás molesto?"

El Comandante de cabello gris lanzó un suspiro. "Yo soy quien debería estar haciendo esa pregunta."

Pasaron un minuto lleno de un incómodo silencio. Honestamente, luego de haber lidiado con Hojo, Cloud se había olvidado por completo sobre Hollander y su secuestro inicial. De hecho, comparado con los últimos meses, su tiempo en Banora parecía unas vacaciones en Costa de Sol. Eventualmente, se encogió de hombros. Probablemente no le nacía el _perdonar_ a Angeal, pero podía pasarlo por alto. Había logrado declarar una tregua con los Turcos, después de todo, y _ellos_ habían dejado caer la Placa en el Sector 7.

"No les dije. Sobre tus Células-S, quiero decir," dijo Angeal.

"Eso no importa," murmuró. "Sephiroth ya lo sabe."

"Supongo que sí." Pasó un momento muy breve. "Así que, viaje en el tiempo, ¿eh?"

Cloud se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Angeal lo observó, pensativo, por un largo rato. Era extraño ver al hombre así – viejo, cansado, con cabello gris, su rostro arrugado y condenado en una cama. No lucía como uno de los mejores SOLDADOs de ShinRa. Su no fuera por el brillo sutil de sus ojos o las plumas blancas asomándose por debajo de las sábanas, él habría podido ser confundido como el abuelo de alguien.

"Probablemente ya has recibido un interrogatorio, pero ¿puedo preguntar solo una pregunta más?"

Él asintió.

Angeal observó hacia la distancia – a través de una ventana que mostraba solo la manchada oscuridad de la noche de Nibelheim. "He estado pensando mucho al respecto últimamente, como probablemente supondrás. Mi legado. Qué debería hacer." Tocó las vendas que rodeaban su pecho con una sonrisa arrepentida. "Conozco muy bien a mi cuerpo como para saber que no me queda mucho tiempo. No creo que Génesis y Zack entiendan cuán poco tiempo me queda." Lanzó un suspiro y luego regresó la vista hacia él. "Supongo que solo estoy dando rodeos. Strife… ¿así es como muero?"

Sabía que sería solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien le hiciera esa pregunta.

Cloud observó su mano. Antes de que Kunsel se hubiera ido, más temprano, silenciosamente había presionado una botella de líquido transparente en su regazo. 'De Aerith', había gesticulado.

"No," dijo cortantemente. "Así no es como tú mueres."

Eran las pequeñas acciones las que hacían las más grandes diferencias.

Sin decir palabra, le entregó la botella a Angeal. Él la observó sin expresión, hasta que la comprensión lo cubrió. "Pero… ¡has estado encerrado los últimos seis meses!"

"No hagas preguntas que no responderé." Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Angeal probablemente querría privacidad.

"¡Strife!"

Se detuvo, con sus dedos descansando en la perilla de la puerta.

"… Gracias. No solo por la cura. Sino por ayudar a Génesis, a Sephiroth y a Zack."

"En realidad no es nada," murmuró. "Ni siquiera soy yo a quien tendrían que agradecerle."

"Creo que te estás menospreciando. Tal vez no mataste a Hojo o a Jenova, por lo que he escuchado, pero si no fuera por ti, tampoco lo habría hecho nadie más." Le dirigió una mirada consideradora. "… Has estado peleando solo durante mucho tiempo, ¿no es así? Todo por tu propia cuenta."

Casi cualquiera que mirara a Angeal no vería nada más que músculos, pero era astuto a su manera. Él entendía a las _personas_, de la misma forma en que Aerith y Zack lo hacían.

"… Sí. Pero ya no más."

* * *

><p>Las cosas progresaron rápidamente luego de que Angeal fuera curado. Tseng había hecho bien su trabajo – la revelación cuidadosa de los fondos mal dirigidos hacia el Departamento Científico, el papel de Hojo en el asesinato de Hollander y las mentiras del profesor sobre la 'Tierra Prometida' habían hecho enfadar lo suficiente al Presidente como para evitar que hiciera un alboroto cuando descubrió que Hojo estaba muerto. Él era un experimentado hombre de negocios, incluso conforme fue envejeciendo – no era tan estúpido como para arriesgarse a que <em>todos<em> sus mejores SOLDADOs desertaran, especialmente cuando el daño ya había sido hecho. Así, muchos días después del incidente en el Reactor, Lazard había llamado y preguntado cortésmente cuándo es que regresarían, para que él pudiera organizar la lista de misiones. No mucho tiempo después de eso, los Turcos llegaron en helicóptero para recoger los restos quemados de la mansión, un nuevo y desconocido doctor fue promovido a jefe del Departamento Científico, la 'muerte' de Kunsel fue explicada como parte de una misión clasificada y todo el asunto fue silenciosamente barrido debajo de la alfombra, con la condición de que mientras _ellos_ pretendieran que nada había cambiado, ShinRa estaba dispuesto a pretenderlo también.

Las encubiertas elaboradas, reflexionó amargamente Cloud, eran la verdadera especialidad de ShinRa.

Ahora, dos semanas después, caminaba por los suburbios del Sector 5, con sus ojos cuidadosamente dirigidos hacia el suelo. Su última temporada en los tanques de mako aún los tenía brillando de forma tan potente como las de uno de los SOLDADOs de DeepGround – tomaría un tiempo antes de que su sistema se ajustara y éstos se revirtieran a su luminiscencia normal.

Se sentía extraño el regresar a Midgar. Estando atrapado en los laboratorios de Hojo, se había casi resignado a perder otros cuatro años de su vida. Y el volar de regreso en un avión, en lugar de ir a pie, en motocicleta, bote o en cualquier medio de transporte que pudieran conseguir – eso también había sido extraño. Le había tomado a Zack _meses_ para llevarlos de vuelta a Midgar, siendo perseguidos por ShinRa. La posibilidad de tomar un avión de regreso y volver a _trabajar_ para la compañía no era un pensamiento que si quiera hubiera contemplado.

En verdad Cloud no había querido regresar – ya había sido bastante malo trabajar para la compañía de nuevo la primera vez. Kunsel y Vincent también se habían mostrado renuentes. Pero los otros habían argumentado persuasivamente que sería más sencillo cambiar a ShinRa desde dentro en lugar de correr por ahí haciendo explotar los Reactores.

Era simplemente incómodo trabajar para ShinRa ahora que _sabía_. Ya no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar alrededor de Lazard o Rufus o el Presidente. Había considerado usar su relación para ejercer cierta influencia en la compañía, pero Cloud no era del tipo que usara ese tipo de política. Prefería que nadie supiera del enlace en lo absoluto – eso, a la larga, también haría las cosas más sencillas para su yo más joven.

Su vida era demasiado complicada. Extrañaba tener problemas normales.

Ahí estaba la iglesia. Aún era un accesorio en los suburbios, apenas y había cambiado, no importaba en qué tiempo se encontrara. Cloud ralentizó su paso, aproximándose con una tranquila reverencia, con sus pisadas volviéndose más suaves, como si no quisieran perturbar la paz. Se detuvo afuera y tomó un profundo respiro. Aún ahí afuera, podía olerlas. Las flores.

Necesitaba verla con sus propios ojos. Asegurarse de que no era su imaginación. Asegurarse de que ella aún estuviera viva.

Empujó las pesadas puertas hasta abrirlas. Las bisagras resonaron ruidosamente, anunciando su llegada. Y ahí estaba ella, vistiendo su vestido veraniego blanco, con un listón rosa en su cabello, hincada entre las flores blancas y amarillas.

No eran solo las flores, se dio cuenta luego de un momento. También había un pequeño lago. Solo era del cuarto de tamaño del que él recordaba, pero aún así sintió escalofríos de familiaridad recorrer su columna vertebral. Qué extraño – ahora se estaba sintiendo nostálgico por las cosas que recordaba del futuro, en lugar del pasado.

"¡Señor Don Nadie!" saludó Aerith, con su voz haciendo eco dulcemente por las paredes de piedra. "Esperaba que vinieras a visitarme."

Se dirigió por el pasillo hacia ella, deteniéndose a una corta distancia. Ella no esperó a que él dijera nada – probablemente sabía que no lo haría. Estaría contento con solo estar de pie y contemplar la escena todo el día. "Zack vino aquí tan pronto como regresaron de Nibelheim," dijo ella. "Estaba muy feliz por él. Me alegra que su maestro se encuentre bien."

"Gracias a ti," murmuró.

"No fui solo yo. Todos trabajaron juntos." Entrecruzó sus manos en su regazo y lo observó con sus ojos verdes y brillantes. "Y ¿qué hay de ti, Señor Don Nadie? ¿Ya estás bien?"

Él observó hacia un lado, no siendo capaz de verla a los ojos. "… No lo sé. Quizá."

Ella le dio una mirada considerante ante eso, pero no lo presionó.

Cloud se movió incómodo en su lugar. Había venido a verla, pero ahora que estaba aquí, no sabía qué decir. "… Era tu voz la que escuché, ¿verdad? En el Reactor."

Ella asintió. "Fue solo por un minuto," le confesó. "Por solo un minuto pude ingresar a la Corriente Vital. Aprendí mientras intentaba convocar el agua."

_Me he vuelto más fuerte desde la última vez que nos vimos._

"¿Eso significa que ya puedes escucharlo?" preguntó. "¿El llanto del Planeta?" Recordaba a Nanaki hablando al respecto cuando surgieron por primera vez las ARMAs. Esa era una preocupación persistente que también estuvo siempre en el fondo de su mente – que a pesar de que las amenazas más inmediatas de Jenova y Meteoro hubieran sido eliminadas, eso también significaba que la amenaza a largo plazo no sería neutralizada.

Ella tarareó un poco y le dijo, "No deberías preocuparte mucho. El Planeta es más fuerte de lo que piensas." Ella seleccionó una flor y cuidadosamente rompió el tallo, añadiéndolo a la pila que crecía junto a ella.

Él recordaba enormes remolinos de la Corriente Vital surgiendo desde la superficie, recorriendo el cielo y elevándose para enfrentarse a Meteoro. "Sí. Supongo que sí lo es."

"Entonces, ¿por qué la expresión tan triste?" presionó.

Él negó con su cabeza. "¿Cómo puedes no estar asustada? Sabiendo lo que hice."

Ella inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo… yo casi lo maté," confesó. "A Zack. Y no solo él. Pude haberme convertido en el contenedor de Jenova." Las palabras salían con rapidez de su boca. "Si no hubiera sido por ti-"

Ella se mostró sombría. "Todo lo que hice fue darte un empujón. No hubiera podido hacer nada si hubieras decidido no escuchar."

"Pero ¿Cómo fue que tú- Yo no soy un Cetra."

"Tonto." Ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa. "Solo porque no puedes escuchar al Planeta, eso no significa que el Planeta no puede escucharte. Estabas llamándolo con todo tu ser."

Era increíble. "Aún así… Gracias," murmuró.

"En realidad no fue nada," prometió ella. "Solo estoy feliz de que aún estés con nosotros. Zack te habría extrañado. Yo también lo habría hecho."

El sentimiento lo dejó fuera de balance. Odín, ¿acaso _todos_ sabían lo que había hecho?

"No te preocupes. Zack no me lo dijo." Ella tomó otra flor, acomodándola en un conjunto ordenado junto con las demás.

Considerándolo, eso no era demasiado tranquilizador. "Pensé que no podías leer mentes," le acusó.

"Por supuesto que no puedo. Pero de cualquier modo puedo saber lo que estás pensando. Está escrito por toda tu cara."

Y sus amigos siempre se quejaban de que él no era expresivo.

"Aunque no estás pensando en desaparecer, ¿verdad?" preguntó ella con suavidad.

Cloud hundió sus hombros. "La verdad es que lo intenté. Pero apenas y logré salir de Midgar antes de que Génesis y Sephiroth aparecieran para arrastrarme de vuelta." Resopló. Ahora que había aprendido cómo usar su conexión, Sephiroth había estado dando un buen uso a las Células-S para rastrearlo. Probablemente aún lo consideraba como alguna especie de reloj suicida.

"Bien," dijo ella. "No te culpo por lo que ocurrió y tampoco lo hace Zack. Es lo que haces con tu futuro lo que cuenta." Ella reunió las flores y las llevó hacia una carreta que lucía pintoresca. Ante su mirada curiosa ella sonrió. "¿Te gusta mi carreta de flores? Zack la hizo para mí."

Se dio cuenta de que había otras dos en el rincón de la iglesia – una parecía que se caería en pedazos ante la más ligera brisa y la otra le recordaba a una de las máquinas de Scarlet. Esta tenía un corte delicado, estaba pintada de color blanco y tenía unas grandes ruedas ornamentales. La tercera es la vencida, supuso. "Es linda." Aunque ¿qué le había pasado a su canasta? ¿Esto también era otro cambio? "Sabes, incluso podrías venderlas arriba de la Placa ahora. Ya no tienes que ocultarte más de ShinRa. Hojo se ha ido."

La brillante sonrisa que le dedicó lo dejó fuera de balance. "No había pensado en eso. Sería maravilloso si todos pudieran disfrutar de ellas."

"Y Zack prometió que te mostraría el cielo alguna vez ¿verdad? Ahora ya puedes ir con él."

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par y se giró para observarlo, sorprendida. "¿Te lo dijo?"

Avergonzado, Cloud no respondió. Pero Aerith lucía complacida ante la idea, no pensó que necesitaría una respuesta.

Zack _podría_ mantener su promesa esta vez. Aún le parecía irreal. Abruptamente dejó salir un bufido y una carcajada a la par que se sentaba en la banca más cercana.

"¿Algo divertido, Señor Don Nadie?" molestó Aerith, gentilmente.

Cloud se frotó el cuello. "No en realidad. Yo solo…" Él no sabía cómo explicarlo. "Nunca pensé que todo terminaría tan bien." Todo había continuado pasando mal – obtener el final que él quería había parecido imposible algunas veces.

"Pienso que sí lo hiciste, o no te habrías esforzado tanto. Solo tienes que comenzar a creer en eso."

Eran extraños en este tiempo, pero aún así ella lo conocía muy bien. "Nuevamente, tienes razón," admitió.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa impertinente. "Por supuesto que la tengo. Piensas demasiado, Señor Don Nadie. ¿Dónde estarías si ni Zack ni yo estuviéramos para cuidar de ti?"

Las palabras debieron haberle dolido – porque él los _había_ perdido a ambos una vez, violentamente – pero ahora le llenaban de comodidad. Porque ellos _iban_ a estar a su alrededor, ¿no era así? Eran más jóvenes que él esta vez y su relación era diferente, pero ellos aún estaban _aquí_.

Finalmente se había sentido cómodo con la idea de que podía iniciar una nueva vida aquí en lugar de la antigua que tenía. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no continuaría haciendo pequeñas cosas para mejorar las vidas de sus antiguos amigos. Podía hacer algo sobre el incidente en Corel que llevó a Barret a perder su brazo y a Marlene a perder sus padres. Asegurarse de que Nanaki permaneciera a salvo en el Cañón Cosmo. Ayudar a Cid a ir al espacio. Apoyar a Reeve con sus planes, intentar encontrar una forma para prevenir que Rufus se volviera tan despiadado y asegurarse de que Shalua y Shelke no se vieran involucradas con Deep Ground o Avalancha.

También tenía que mantener vigilado a su 'sobrino', quien se había enlistado como cadete en entrenamiento a pesar de la incertidumbre sobre el futuro del programa SOLDADO. Por qué, no lo sabía. Oficialmente, Cloud no se entendía a sí mismo ya. Aparentemente la línea de tiempo había cambiado demasiado.

"Creo que estoy en problemas si necesito que un par de adolescentes me estén cuidando," fue todo lo que dijo.

Aerith se rió. "Entonces, ¿qué ocurre a continuación?" preguntó radiantemente.

"¿A continuación?" Él observó las flores y sus pétalos que se mecían levemente en la brisa que corría a través de la puerta a medio abrir. "No lo sé." Ahora era extraño no saberlo. Pero también era un alivio. Eso significaba que las cosas en verdad habían comenzado a cambiar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta. Aún había cosas que debía hacer. "¿No depende el resto al Planeta?"

* * *

><p><strong>EPÍLOGO<strong>

Cloud se dirigía hacia el Cuarto de Equipamiento cuando prácticamente fue abordado por un borrón de color rojo en el pasillo. "¿Génesis?"

"¿Dónde has estado?" demandó saber.

Él se liberó de su agarre. "Solo visitaba a una amiga en los suburbios."

El Comandante lo observó sospechosamente, pero viendo que había regresado en una pieza, pareció perdonarlo. Angeal estaba tras él en el pasillo y roló sus ojos a las espaldas de su amigo. Había regresado a su estado normal, aunque había un poco más de arrugas en su rostro y algunos mechones grises aún prevalecían en su cabello.

Le lanzó un pequeño objeto – Cloud lo atrapó por acto reflejo y lo observó, confundido. "¿Mi PHS?" Se preguntaba qué le había pasado, pero asumía que lo había perdido para bien. "¿Dónde estaba?"

"Con Reeve Tuesti," explicó Génesis. "Necesitas ayudar al Planeta, ¿correcto? La tecnología del futuro parece un buen modo de comenzar. Se lo llevé para que hiciera ingeniería inversa."

"¿Sin preguntarme primero?" gruñó, más que nada por la seguridad del aparato.

"Supuse que no lo necesitarías," le restó importancia. "Además de esa única llamada de Vincent, los únicos otros mensajes que recibiste fueron spam. Quizá querrías revisar y bloquearlos."

Los ojos de Cloud se ensancharon y abrió su PHS, pasando frenéticamente mensaje tras mensaje, cada uno peor que el anterior. "¿No has estado respondiéndolo?"

Génesis lució perplejo. "Por supuesto que no. Obviamente era un engaño. Se volvió increíblemente absurdo. ¿Escapar de una manada de Miradas de Muerte (Death Gazes) dentro del nido de un behemoth? ¿Perderse en las planicies y terminar en Modeoheim? ¿Quién creería eso?"

Llegó al mensaje más reciente, maldijo y cerró su PHS. "Díganle a Lazard que estaré ausente por un par de días. Tengo que ir a rescatar a alguien al Cráter del Norte."

"¿El _Cráter del Norte_?" Angeal levantó sus cejas. "¿Cómo diablos alguien pudo llegar hasta allá?" La parte _con vida_ quedó sin ser dicha.

Cloud lanzó sus manos al aire y se dirigió hacia el elevador. "Desearía saberlo."

Olvídense de salvar a Zack, Aerith, Génesis o Angeal. Mantener a _Yuffie _con vida se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en su más difícil misión. Y él _aún_ no sabía cómo es que ella había obtenido su número de PHS en esta línea del tiempo.

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por leer!<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Notas de la traductora**__: Y con esto concluimos (¡no puedo creerlo!) El Quinto Acto =3 Aún hay dos one-shots más que voy a publicar del mismo autor ¡Y son relacionados con la historia! Uno es con Yuffie y una de sus aventuritas luego de toda esta historia y otro trata de cómo habrían sido las cosas si Cloud hubiera ido todavía un poco más atrás en el tiempo cuando la materia se rompe y está tan consumido por su ira hacia Sephiroth que las cosas no salen muy bien que digamos. Ambos son geniales y espérenlos en estos próximos días. ^^ ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por su apoyo!_


End file.
